Eres tu mi realidad
by j.sakuraplatina
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto es una chica llena de problemas, hermosa, inteligente, autosuficiente.Syaoran Li, un chico soberbio y prepotente, pero es mas dependiente de lo que el se imagina. Se conocieron, se odiaron.. pero del amor al odio hay un solo paso.SS y más
1. Capitulo 1

_**Como lo prometi, el nuevo fic :o  
Ayer Hikari me pregunto por msn por el fic  
Perdon por la tardanza  
Un beso  
Chau**_

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio… **_

* * *

**Capitulo1: El nuevo alumno.**

"_De nuevo matemáticas a la primera hora, que fastidio."_

Era el primer día de clases del probablemente su último año en el prestigioso instituto Seijo, un internado mixto, de esos que aparecen en las películas, pero real. Donde asistían a clases los chicos mas adinerados del país. Amanecio con una mañana nublada, donde el cielo amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento. Una hermosa castaña de cabello largo y sorprendentes ojos esmeraldas miraba semidormida el cielo por la ventana que estaba al lado de su pupitre.

"_¡maldición¿Por qué tienen que ser tan largas las horas de matemáticas? No terminan mas y no entiendo nada…"_

Mientras tanto, un lujoso automóvil negro estacionaba en la puerta del instituto.

- Bien joven, ayudare con su equipaje. –Dijo un anciano a un chico de cabello castaño.

- Gracias Wei.

Ambos entraron a la institución con cuatro enormes valijas.

- Bienvenido joven Li. –Dijo una mujer de cabello gris y enormes anteojos.

- Muchas gracias señora…

- Makeshi. –Dijo la mujer.- Tome, aquí tiene las planillas de los horarios de clases. Al finalizar el periodo escolar de la mañana le entregare un papel donde dice el número de su habitación y quienes serán sus compañeros de cuarto.

- ¿Y mis cosas?

- Sus cosas irán directamente a la habitación.

- ¿Puedo asistir hoy a clases?

- Claro, ven te acompañare. – Dijo la mujer.

La profesora que tenía en frente seguía explicando lo inexplicable para Sakura Kinomoto, hija del gran diputado Fujikata Kinomoto y dueña de una gran fortuna. La chica más popular del colegio y más adinerada. Desde chiquita tuvo un enorme problema para las matemáticas, aun así era muy ágil para los deportes y la música.  
En ese momento alguien entro en el salón y le dijo unas cuantas palabras en el oído a la profesora.

"_Por favor… que le digan que las clases terminan temprano hoy y que se tiene que ir, o que le digan que tenemos alguna clase de taller a la primera hora, por favor… no creo poder aguantar ni un segundo mas en esta clase…"_

- Bien alumnos, hoy se nos incorpora un nuevo chico a nuestro salón. Por favor jovencito, pasa. –Dijo amablemente la mujer.

Un castaño de increíbles ojos ámbar entro en el salón. Su piel parecía recién bronceada y a través de la blanca camisa con el escudo del colegio se podía notar lo bien formado que estaba su cuerpo. Sus ojos inmediatamente se enfocaron en Sakura quien seguía mirando el techo.

- Preséntate muchacho, preséntate. –Dijo la mujer palmeándole la espalda.

El chico sonrió y miro al resto de los estudiantes.

- Mi nombre es Syaoran Li, vengo de Hong Kong. – Dijo el castaño sin sacar los ojos de en sima de la castaña.

- Bien señor Li, puede sentarse… a ver… veamos… ¡aja! Al lado del señor Hiraguizawa. –Dijo la mujer.- Hiraguizawa levanta la mano por favor.

Un chico de cabello negro y ojos azulados levanto la mano.

- Bien, entonces tu asiento será al lado de Hiraguizawa y detrás de Kinomoto. –Dijo la profesora.

Sakura, al escuchar nombrar su apellido, miro a la profesora y presto atención por primera vez al recién llegado.

- Me he enterado de su habilidad en matemáticas joven Li. –Dijo la profesora.- Espero… que ayude a Kinomoto con la materia ya que es la peor de la clase. – Dijo la profesora con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sakura sintió como un rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

- Quizás no sea un desastre en matemáticas profesora, sino que usted es un desastre enseñando matemáticas. –Dijo la jovencita con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de la profesora se borro al escuchar las risas que provenían del resto de los alumnos.

- Li, toma asiento. Bien… ¿en que estábamos antes de la intromisión de Kinomoto?...

Quizás sea por su arrogancia o por su escaso manejo de las matemáticas, pero la profesora Ukyo y Sakura nunca se habían llevado bien.  
La campana del receso finalmente sonó y todos salieron al recreo. Li se estaba llevando muy bien con el chico que se sentaba al lado de el: Eriol Hiraguizawa quien ahora le estaba mostrando el colegio y le explicaba como eran cada uno de los chicos con los que se cruzaban por el camino. De repente, cuando doblaron en la esquina de un pasillo se choco de frente con una chica atajándola de la cintura para que no cayera al suelo.

_- Eres tu…- _Lo siento mucho. –Dijo el castaño.

- ¡Diablos! – Grito la chica.

El piso alrededor de ellos estaba lleno de papeles esparcidos por el todo el suelo. La chica con la que se había chocado se agacho inmediatamente y comenzó a ordenar los papeles del suelo.

- Permíteme ayudarte. –Dijo el castaño.

- No necesito tu ayuda. –Dijo la chica en un susurro.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo Syaoran quien no había escuchado lo que ella había dicho.

- Dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda. –Repitió la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Syaoran se quedo mudo. Nunca antes había visto unos ojos tan hermosos como los que tenía esa chica. Eran profundos, de un color verde único.

- ¿Te vas a quedar mirándome toda la mañana? –Pregunto la chica.

Recién en ese momento Syaoran se dio cuenta que llevaba mas de diez minutos mirando fijamente a los ojos de esa chica.

- Disculpa por el choque, de verdad no iba por donde caminaba. –Dijo el castaño.

- Pues deberías aprender a mirar y no solo a ver. –Dijo la chica de espectaculares ojos.

- El lo siente Sakura, de verdad, es nuevo y no comprende aun como funciona todo. –Dijo El chico de pelo negro que acompañaba a Syaoran.

- Pues enséñale Hiraguizawa. –Dijo la de ojos verdes dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia otro lado.

Syaoran miro confundido a Eriol.

- ¿Quién es esa imbécil? –pregunto el castaño de mal humor.

- Hay Syaoran…. Tienes tanto por aprender de este colegio….

- ¿aprender?

- Mira, Sakura va a nuestro salón por si no lo habías notado… -Dijo Eriol

- La verdad no lo sabía… no la había visto. – Mintió el castaño.

- Raro…. Porque se sienta delante de ti. –Dijo Eriol – Además es la chica mas hermosa del instituto, los chicos que recién llegan lo primero que ven es a Sakura Kinomoto y los ojos de Sakura Kinomoto, es la que le contesto mal a la profesora cuando llegaste.

- ¿Esa era la chica que le contesto a la profesora? – Pregunto Syaoran incrédulo.

- Exacto. Ella es Sakura Kinomoto, la chica más popular y codiciada del colegio. –Dijo Eriol.

- Con ese genio lo dudo mucho…

- Antes ella no era así…. –Dijo Eriol

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Es una larga historia…. Creo que te la contare después. –Dijo Eriol.- Lo único que te voy a decir es que si quieres ahorrarte problemas no la busques mucho.

- ¿Acaso le tienes miedo?

- Claro que no, pero Sakura es muy poderosa. Tiene amigos peligrosos y tiene un problemita con…

En ese momento una chica llego corriendo hacia donde estaban los chicos.

- Disculpa… Li ¿verdad? – Pregunto la chica al castaño.

- Si…

- La directora me manda a que te de esto. –Dijo la chica entregándole un sobre.

- Gracias. –Dijo Syaoran tomando entre sus manos el sobre.

- Me llamo Yukiko. – Dijo la chica. – Un gusto conocerte Li.

- Lo mismo digo.

Diciendo esto, la chica se alejo sonriendo como una tonta.

- Vaya, Yukiko te puso los ojos en sima en tu primer día, generalmente tarda dos o tres con los chicos que le parecen que están partibles. –Dijo Eriol a Syaoran. – Ellas dos son medias rivales, son todo lo contrario lo una de la otra.

- ¿Quiénes? – Preguntó Syaoran sin entender.

- Yukiko y Sakura, va, en realidad es todo el grupo de Sakura contra Yukiko.

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca de la escuela, una chica miraba su carpeta intentando terminar con la tarea que tenía para la hora siguiente, mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su mejilla.

- No puede ser… -Dijo en voz baja, mejor dicho, un leve susurro.

Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su mejilla.

- Sakura, no era el. –Dijo Tomoyo acariciando el pelo de su amiga.

- Esos ojos… no puede ser…

Es imposible que sea el, ese chico se llama Syaoran, no se llama…

- ¡¡NO LO DIGAS!! – Grito Sakura haciendo que las pocas personas que estaban en la biblioteca la miraran.

- Esta bien, no lo nombrare, pero… no todos los hombres son… el. –Dijo Tomoyo.

En ese momento una voz gélida les habla por detrás.

- Señorita Kinomoto, por favor ubíquese, esta en una biblioteca, esta prohibido gritar.

- Lo siento señorita Naconda. –Dijo Sakura.

La mujer se dio vuelta y se sentó detrás de su escritorio marrón oscuro.

- Se que no todos son iguales… pero juro por dios que él tenia esos ojos. –Dijo Sakura tapándose la cara con las dos manos.

- No te preocupes Saku…. No es el.

En ese momento, las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de par en par y entraron dos jóvenes muy atractivos haciendo girar la cabeza de casi todas las muchachas que estaban dentro del silencioso salón.

- Buenos días señorita Naconda. –Dijo Eriol a la mujer que estaba detrás del escritorio, quien poseía una mirada hosca y rostro de pichón de cóndor.

- Buenos días Hiraguizawa….

- El es mi amigo, Syaoran Li. –Dijo Eriol.

- Ah si, la directora me aviso de la llegada del nuevo alumno, supongo que vendrán por….

- Exacto, los libros de este año precisamente. –Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

- Aja, esperen un momento.

La mujer se levanto y fue a una sección cerrada con llave detrás de su escritorio. En ese momento Syaoran vio a Sakura junto con Tomoyo, abrazadas y… ¿llorando?

- Oye Eriol…. ¿acaso aquella no es….?

- Kinomoto, si. – Dijo Eriol

- Esta llorando… ¿o me parece a mi? –Pregunto Syaoran.

- Esta llorando. –Dijo Eriol. – No es raro en ella, casi nadie lo nota excepto…. ¡Hey¿Cómo te has dado cuenta que estaba llorando? – Pregunto Eriol.

Syaoran estuvo a punto de contestar, pero alguien los interrumpió.

- Aquí tiene los libros Joven Li. –Dijo la mujer.

- Muchas gracias. –Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa.

Syaoran miro nuevamente a Sakura y salio de la biblioteca junto con Eriol.

- ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta que lloraba? –pregunto Eriol

- Era obvio, tenia los ojos hinchados… -Dijo Syaoran.

- Es que… Sakura llora de una manera muy peculiar, parece como si estuviera riéndose, casi nadie lo nota, pero los que verdaderamente la conocemos lo notamos… -Dijo Eriol.

- ¿Los que verdaderamente la conocen? Es decir… ¿Qué tú la conoces?

- Si, y mejor que nadie. A Sakura la conozco desde que tiene diez años… y veras… su vida no es la vida de niña rica que aparenta ser.

- No entiendo Eriol….

- Supongo que no soy el indicado para contártela, le jure que no lo haría y no lo haré, al menos que no me quede otra.

Syaoran frunció el seño y asintió. Dejando el tema de Sakura de lado, el castaño abrió el sobre que la chica vino a entregarle y se encontró con un papel blanco escrito prolijamente por la directora.  
_Alumno Xiao Lang Li. Nro 13949-2  
__Habitación: 239  
__Piso 3  
__Horario de clases…  
_La carta continuaba con el horario, los libros y el nombre de sus profesores y compañeros de cuarto.

- Vaya, estas con migo en la habitación, con migo, Yamazaki y Kerberos.

- Menos mal, así no tengo que hablar con gente nueva… aunque a Kerberos aun no lo conozco.

- Te caerá bien, es un excelente chico. Kerberos duerme en la cama de la izquierda solo. Yamazaki duerme en la cama de la derecha solo también. Yo duermo abajo en la marinera, así que supongo que te tocara arriba.

Los dos amigos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un pasillo con muchas puertas con números en dorado.

- Habitación 239. Esta es. –Dijo Eriol abriendo la puerta.

Sakura finalmente se pudo calmar y salieron junto con Tomoyo de la biblioteca hacia su habitación, la cual la compartían con tres chicas mas: Chiharu, Naoko y Rika.  
La habitación era la 130 y la más enorme de todo el instituto. Eran tres camas individuales y una marinera. Sakura dormía en la que daba a la ventana enorme por la cual se podía ver el jardín del instituto, Tomoyo dormía transversalmente a ella con la cabecera apoyada en la pared contraria de la de Sakura, junto a ella dormía Chiharu. Naoko y Rika compartían la marinera que estaba contra la otra pared.

- Hola Chiharu. –Dijeron las chicas al entrar.

- Hola Saku, hola Tomy. – Contesto la chica de dos colitas, pelo castaño y ojos marrones, muy hermosa.

- ¿Y las chicas? – Pregunto Tomoyo.

- Naoko esta en la biblioteca… ¿no se cruzaron ella al venir? –Pregunto Chiharu.

- No, la verdad no.

- Ah, bueno, habrá pasado primero por la habitación de algún chico, ya sabes como es ella. Y Rika esta haciendo horas extras con el profesor de educación física.- Dijo Chiharu con una sonrisita.

- ¿Otra vez? – Pregunto Tomoyo.

- Ya sabes que se muere por ese profesor. – Dijo Sakura.

- Si, pero el profesor Terada te mira a ti Sakura. –Dijo Chiharu pícaramente. – Y esta bastante bueno el profesor, así que yo que tu tomaría terreno.

- ¿Estas loca Chiharu? Es mucho mayor que ella. –Dijo Tomoyo. – Además ese tipo tiene fama de salir con alumnas.

- Bueno, pero de todos modos no me gusta Chiharu. –Dijo Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza. – Me parece horrible.

- Aja, es horrible. Además yo ya te encontré al novio ideal Sakura. –Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

- ¿El novio ideal? – Preguntaron Chiharu y Sakura mirándola con sorpresa.

- Aja. –Dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos. – Syaoran Li.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Grito Sakura.

- ¿Li no es el nuevo? – Pregunto Chiharu.

- Aja, y no sabes como mira a Sakura. – Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

- Dime Tomoyo… ¿Quién no mira a Sakura? Es la chica mas linda del instituto. –Dijo Chiharu.

La habitación era enorme, todas las camas tenían un acolchado azul con verde y almohadones del mismo color que hacían juego. En el piso había cinco pufs color azul con círculos verdes y lámparas de ese color. Dentro de la habitación estaban dos chicos jugando con una play station 2 en la televisión de plasma.

- Hola chicos. Les presento a nuestro nuevo compañero de cuarto. –Dijo Eriol.

Los dos chicos que estaban jugando a la play, dejaron el juego para prestarle atención al recién llegado.

- Ah, pero si es Syaoran Li. –Dijo un chico de pelo negro y ojos achinados levantándose para darle la mano.

- Eh… si

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Takashi Yamazaki, pero dime Takashi. –Dijo el chico.

- Ah, igual tu… dime Syaoran. –Dijo el castaño

- Mi nombre es Kerberos Reed Clow. –Dijo un chico rubio de ojos dorados con reflejos rojos.

- Mucho gusto. – Dijo Syaoran dándole la mano.

- Pero puedes decirle Kero. –Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

- Cállate. –Dijo Kerberos entre dientes.

Kerberos aun no había soltado la mano de Syaoran, es mas lo hacia cada vez con mayor intensidad.

- Tu, cuidado y no te juntes con Sakura Kinomoto. –Dijo Kerberos dándose vuelta para seguir jugando con Yamazaki.

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? – Se quejo Eriol

- No entiendo que ocurre. –Dijo Syaoran con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

- Pasa que Kero es muy protector de Sakura y la adora… y con todo lo que ha sufrido la pobre, no quiere que nadie mas la haga sufrir.

- ¡Sierra la boca Eriol!, estas hablando de algo que no te es permitido nombrar quiera. –Dijo Kerberos.

Eriol miro a Syaoran en señal de disculpas.

- Es que como ya te he dicho, nosotros éramos amigos de Sakura… Kerberos la conoce antes que yo, prácticamente desde que Sakura tiene 4 años de edad. –Dijo Eriol.

- Te he dicho que te calles Hiraguizawa. –Dijo Kerberos perdiendo la paciencia.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… -Dijo Eriol tirándose en la cama.

Syaoran los miro un poco extrañado e imito a su amigo y se sentó en lo que vendría a ser su cama. Sus cosas estaban prolijamente ubicadas en su placard y sobre su escritorio y su repisa.

- "_Este año será bastante interesante" _– Pensó el castaño mientras miraba como iban pasando las horas del día.

* * *

**_Y asi comenzo esta historia... :o  
Poco a poco Syaoran se va a ir enterando del pasado de Sakura y porque ella es asi con la gente y creanme, van a estar de su lado.  
_**

**_Adelantos del proximo capitulo. _**

- Prometiste que no lo volverías a hacer.

- No puedo, más fuerte que yo Tomoyo. Me odio.

- Pídele ayuda a Kerberos Saku.

- ¡No! Si Kerberos se entera ira a contarle a mi padre… y no quiero.

- Pídele ayuda a Eriol.

- No, a Eriol no. El esta peor que yo.

- No, esta mejor que vos Sakura, el solo… el solo… el solo fuma… el solo consume marihuana

- Y cocaína, lo sabes bien Tomoyo.

- Como si tú no lo hicieras. –Dijo Tomoyo apartándose de Sakura. – Te estas matando amiga.

Chan¿en que lios estaran metidos nuestros protagonistas?

Dejen sus reviews por fa, necesito saber que les parece este nuevo fic, aunq el comienzo no es muy interesante, pero prometo q ira mejorando.  
Mañana publicare finalmente un nuevo capitulo de "Destinos Cruzados", ya no recuerdo si solo falta el ultimo.  
Un beso enorme

chau chau


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio… **_

**Capitulo 2: Lazos rotos**

- Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaorancito. –Dijo Eriol despertando al joven de ojos ambarinos que dormía placidamente en su nueva cama.

- Mph… mmm ¿Eh? – Dijo Syaoran refregándose los ojos.

- Son las 8:30, hora en que sirven la cena. –Dijo Eriol levantándose.

- Ah, si, me estoy muriendo de hambre. – Dijo Syaoran levantándose. - ¿Y Yamazaki y Kerberos? – Pregunto el chico al no verlos.

- Ya bajaron a comer. –Dijeron que nos esperaban en la mesa. –Dijo Eriol.

- Ah, si, de acuerdo.

Ambos amigos salieron de la habitación y bajaron al buffet a comer algo.  
El salón que por los recreos estaba casi vacío, ahora se encontraba abarrotado de estudiantes de todos los años, igualmente era lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran todos y sobrara lugar. El comedor estaba ambientado en un estilo muy moderno, con colores brillantes por todas partes.

- Ven Syaoran, te mostrare cual es la mesa en la que nos sentamos los de quinto. –Dijo Eriol sonriendo.

Llegaron finalmente a una mesa larga donde chicos y chicas hablaban, discutían y reían entre ellos. Eriol se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa e indico a uno que se sentaba en el primer lugar del costado a la derecha de Eriol que saliera. El chico frunció el entrecejo y se levanto. Eriol le ofreció el lugar a Syaoran.

- Te explico, yo siempre me siento en la cabecera, Yamazaki se sienta a mi izquierda como podrás ver y Sakura antiguamente se sentaba a mi derecha pero… por cosas del destino ahora se sienta donde se sienta. –Dijo Eriol.

Syaoran miro hacia la fila del lado derecho, al centro de la misma, allí se encontraba Sakura mirando a Eriol con mucha atención mientras una chica de cabello negro le hablaba y otra de cabello castaño que se sentaba al lado de ella reía. Eriol golpeo con un tenedor su copa, que aun no contenía líquido alguno, para llamar la atención de todos los chicos sentados en la mesa.  
Los murmullos de la mesa de 5to año cesaron y Eriol finalmente hablo.

- Bueno chicos, quiero presentarles a Syaoran Li. – Dijo Eriol. – Muchos lo conocen porque esta en nuestra división, pero los que son de 5to B lamentablemente no pudieron conocerlo. El se hospeda en nuestra habitación y a partir de este momento es como mi mano derecha, así que le tendrán el respeto que me tienen a mí. –Dijo Eriol sonriendo ampliamente.

Las chicas suspiraron y cuchichearon entre ellas. Sakura lo miraba gélidamente. Kerberos revoleo los ojos y tomo la carta del menú para ver que servían de comer el día de hoy.

- Puaaaj, plato del día ravioles de ricota y verdura a los cuatro quesos. – Dijo el chico de cabello rubio haciendo una mueca de asco.

- ¿Cuánto crees que debo darle a la cocinera por una buena milanesa a la napolitana con papas fritas? – Pregunto Yamazaki.

- Supongo que con 300 estará bien. –Dijo Eriol contando unos billetes.

Eriol se levanto de la mesa y entro, sin que ningún profesor lo notara, en la cocina.

- Típico de Eriol. –Dijo Sakura revoleando los ojos y enfocando su vista en el plato que tenia en frente.

En ese momento una fila de mozos entraron en el salón y Eriol se escabulló entre ellos y se sentó nuevamente en su silla.

- Buenos días. Entrada: Cornalitos con salsa búlgara. –Dijo un mozo quien comenzó a repartir un plato para cada uno.

Todos comenzaron a comer, después de unos minutos, los platos estaban completamente vacíos  
En seguida llegaron nuevamente los mozos con los ravioles que habían de plato principal, excepto para la mesa de 5to que traían milanesa a la napolitana con papas fritas.

- ¿Cuánto te costo Eriol? – Pregunto una chica desde la otra punta de la mesa.

- Lo mismo que acostarme con tigo Yukiko Makoto, mucho más de lo que esperaba. –Dijo Eriol cambiando su mirada por una de repugnancia y… pena.

La mesa estallo en carcajadas dejando a la chica más roja que un camarón.  
Syaoran miro detenidamente a Sakura, comía bastante rápido y mucha abundancia, si comía así todos los días no entendía como se podía estar tan flaca. De repente miro como la chica de cabello negro le decía algo a Sakura y freno un poco de comer.  
Luego vino el postre: Helado a elección con salsa de chocolate negro. Syaoran pidió dos bochas, una de menta, y otra de dulce de leche. Sakura una de frutilla y otra de chocolate. Pero Sakura repitió tres veces el helado.  
Cuando termino, la castaña de ojos verdes se puso de pie precipitadamente y salio corriendo del comedor. Kerberos la seguía con la mirada y Syaoran noto como su mirada fría cambiaba a una de preocupación. Tomoyo por su parte se levanto también de la mesa y la siguió.  
Nuevamente en frente del inodoro. Otra vez intentando sacar todos los sentimientos que la destruyan por su boca, dejando que su alma escapara con una arcada más. Sus lágrimas fluyeron nuevamente por sus ojos. La puerta del baño se abrió y una suave voz la llamo por su nombre.

- Sakura.

Se escucho un sollozo y alguien corrió a abrazar a la recién llegada.

- Sakura, Sakura… prometiste que no lo volverías a hacer. –Dijo la amatista.

- No puedo, es más fuerte que yo Tomoyo. –Dijo la castaña abrazando fuertemente a su amiga.- Me odio.

- Pídele ayuda a Kerberos Saku. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- ¡No! Si Kerberos se entera ira a contarle a mi padre… y no quiero. –Dijo Sakura

- Pídele ayuda a Eriol. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- No, a Eriol no. El esta peor que yo. –Dijo Sakura.

- No, esta mejor que vos Sakura, el solo… el solo… el solo fuma… el solo consume marihuana - Dijo Tomoyo tapándose la cara con las manos.

- Y cocaína, lo sabes bien Tomoyo. –Dijo Sakura

- Como si tú no lo hicieras. –Dijo Tomoyo apartándose de Sakura. – Te estas matando amiga. –Dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura miro silenciosamente el piso del baño.

- Muéstrame tu mano izquierda. –Dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura lentamente le extendió su mano izquierda. La chica de ojos amatista le subió la manga de la camisa hasta el codo y nuevamente vio la muñeca de su amiga marcada, cortada.

- Otra vez lo estas haciendo. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- Vete al diablo Tomoyo. –Dijo Sakura corriendo del baño y perdiéndose por el pasillo.

Tomoyo entro al cuarto de de baño por el que Sakura había salido y encontró el liquido que su amiga había largado minutos atrás.

"_De nuevo Sakura esta cayendo… y nosotros que pensábamos que lo había superado…"_

Tomoyo salio del baño y volvió a bajar al comedor.  
Eriol no sabia que excusa ponerle, la directora lo miraba fulminantemente.

- ¿Dónde están Kinomoto y Daidougi? – Volvió a preguntar la mujer.

- Ya le dije que no lo se. –Dijo Eriol.

En ese momento entro Tomoyo corriendo.

- ¿Dónde estaba señorita Daidougi? – Pregunto la directora con gesto ceñudo.

- Lo siento. Es que Sakura se sentía mal y… la acompañe al baño y luego a su habitación. Creo que algo le ha caído mal.

- Ah, bueno… pero la próxima vez quiero que me avisen, me canse de las desapariciones de Kinomoto. –Dijo la mujer dándose la vuelta.

Tomoyo suspiro de alivio y una mano la garro fuertemente de la muñeca.

- ¿Lo hizo de nuevo? – Pregunto el chico de ojos azules como el zafiro mirándola seriamente.

La chica solo asintió mientras sus orbes amatista se preparaban para llorar.

- No llores aquí Tomoyo o se darán cuenta. –Dijo Eriol apretándole la mano a la chica.

- Es lo único que te importa, que se den cuenta. –Dijo Tomoyo mirándole con repugnancia.

- ¿Y que quieres¿Qué todo el colegio se entere de que Sakura es anoréxica? – Pregunto Eriol aflojando el apretón de la mano de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo se dio vuelta para salir del comedor, ya no aguantaba hablar mas con Eriol, pero cuando le dio la espalda, el la tomo del brazo y de un tirón la dio vuelta para cubrirla completamente con sus brazos en un tierno abrazo.

- Todo estará bien… ella saldrá. –Dijo Eriol acariciando el pelo de la amatista.

- Eriol… - Dijo la chica, quien se estaba reprimiendo el deseo de llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos se quedaron estáticos ante la reacción de Eriol. Las chicas fulminaron a Tomoyo con la mirada y los chicos se sorprendieron.  
Syaoran no entendía nada, pero ahí recién se dio cuenta que la mirada arrogante de Eriol se transformo en una de cariño incomparable, mas bien de amor, y no era parecida a la mirada con la que Kerberos miraba a Sakura… esta mirada era mas intensa.  
La chica de cabellos castaños atados en dos colitas que en la cena sonreía con Sakura y Tomoyo, ahora sonreía ampliamente y era una de las pocas quien no intentaba liquidar a Tomoyo con la mirada. Eriol se dio cuenta de su comportamiento y como lo miraban todos, así que lentamente se separo de la amatista y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Ve a hacerle compañía. – Dijo el chico de cabello negro sonrojado

Tomoyo sonrió y se dio la vuelta hasta llegar a su habitación.

- ¿Y todos ustedes que miran¿No saben que mañana hay clases y hay que dormir? – Dijo Eriol de mal humor para luego salir dando zancadas hasta su habitación.

El salón se fue despejando de a poco. Ya nadie quedaba, cuando Kerberos, Yamazaki y Syaoran subieron a su habitación.

- ¿Tú crees que haya reconciliación? – Preguntó Yamazaki mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

- No creo, conociendo a Tomoyo y con lo orgulloso que es Eriol no creo. –Dijo Kerberos.

- ¿Tomoyo y Eriol¿Reconciliación? – Pregunto Syaoran.

- Es que ellos… - Comenzó a relatar Takashi, pero Kerberos lo interrumpió.

- Es Eriol el que debe hablar de su vida privada Takashi.

- Bueno, gruñón. –Dijo Takashi serrando la boca.

Los tres entraron en su habitación y se encontraron con Eriol mirando fijamente un papel.

- ¿Qué haces Eri? –Pregunto Takashi intentando ver lo que Eriol veía.

- No te metas Takashi. –Dijo Eriol fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Estas triste Eriol… ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Syaoran.

- Cierto… tu no sabes la historia. –Dijo Eriol.

- ¿Se la vas a contar? – Pregunto Kerberos

- Por supuesto, ahora es uno de nosotros. –Dijo Eriol.

- Como tú digas… -Dijo Kerberos.

- Bueno, la chica a la que me viste abrazar se llama Tomoyo Daidougi, y es la mejor amiga de Sakura. –Dijo Eriol

- Si, eso lo note.

- Tomoyo ingreso al colegio cuando todos estábamos en 5to grado, es decir, cuando teníamos diez años.

- O sea, hace 8 años.

- Aja. Bueno… no nos llevábamos bien con ella en un principio, nuestras ideas eran muy diferentes y yo vivía haciéndole la contra; todo porque me gustaba.

- ¿Te gustaba Tomoyo¿O te gusta? – Pregunto Syaoran.

- Espera, espera. Finalmente entre muchas idas y vueltas me declare a Tomoyo quien se sorprendió al principio, pero me acepto. Todavía me acuerdo de esos besos como si fuera ayer. Todo esto ocurrió cuando tenía 14 años.

- ¿Y que ocurrió?

- Duramos un año y medio hasta que… bueno… yo comencé meterme con las drogas y mi personalidad según todos cambio. Dicen que por momentos soy yo, pero por otros no. –Dijo Eriol ensombreciendo la mirada. – Comencé con marihuana, pero necesitaba algo más fuerte… así que seguí con coca.

- ¿Te drogas? – Pregunto Syaoran alzando una ceja. – No es cuestión para terminar una relación, yo también lo hice en un tiempo.

- No fue esa la razón…. Tomoyo sabia lo que yo hacia por mas que nunca se lo haya contado… lo sabia porque ella es increíblemente perceptiva. – Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa pequeña. – La cuestión es que ella me ayudaba, intentaba que no lo hiciera más… pero era en vano, la metí a ella también sin darme cuenta. – Dijo Eriol agarrándose la cabeza con las manos. – La metí a ella sin querer, y cuando la quise sacar… cuando la quise sacar ya era un poco tarde, sin quererlo también había metido a sus amigas en eso, incluyendo a Sakura, a quien la había metido yo.

- Pero Eriol… uno no hace las cosas si no es porque uno no quiere. –Dijo Yamazaki. – Siempre lo dije, Tomoyo se lo busco al igual que Sakura y sus amigas.

- Bueno… la cuestión es que una noche, estaba medio fuera de mí y llegue tarde al instituto. Entre en mi habitación y me encontré con esa chica, Yukiko Makoto.

- ¿Esa que me dio el sobre y tú la avergonzaste en frente de todos en la cena?

- Exacto, ella. Bueno, estaba en mi habitación completamente desnuda. Imagínate, yo como estaba con la droga en sima y encima Makoto que esta terrible, desnuda en mi cama. Si estuviera conciente nunca lo habría echo.

- ¿Y que paso? – Pregunto Syaoran.

- Me acosté con ella y… amanecimos juntos. Le dije que se vistiera para bajar a clases y así lo hizo. Se vistió y yo me vestí. Bajamos juntos y vino Tomoyo feliz a saludarme, pero al verme con Makoto su rostro cambio. – Dijo Eriol como recordando algo muy desagradable. – Entonces Makoto me beso en los labios antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar.- Dijo Eriol apretando los puños de sus manos. – Y Tomoyo se quedo estática en frente mío mirándome fijamente, esperando a que dijera algo…. Pero esas palabras nunca salieron. Tomoyo me pego fuerte una cachetada y la recibí, me la merecía. Pero eso no fue todo… Makoto agarro a Tomoyo y le dijo: _No sabes como la pasamos anoche con Eriol, es un maestro en la cama. _

- Pobre chica…

- Y justo en ese momento apareció Sakura. –Dijo Kerberos hablando por primera vez en todo el relato.

- Aja, y Sakura la escucho y corrió en ayuda a su amiga quien se tiro en sima de Makoto y le rompió un labio y le dejo una parte de la boca media desfigurada, aunque no pierde su belleza. –Dijo Yamazaki.

- Desde ese día, Sakura no me habla mas, Tomoyo a veces, ahora es como que comenzamos a llevarnos bien nuevamente, pero aun así no quiere estar mucho tiempo con migo. Tomoyo dejo las drogas por suerte… pero Sakura no.

- ¿Sakura se droga? – Pregunto Syaoran

- Si.

- ¿Y tú lo sigues haciendo? – Pregunto Syaoran

- Ya no tanto como antes. Solo muy, pero muy de vez en cuando.

Chiharu, Rika y Naoko finalmente decidieron subir a la habitación. Sakura estaba dormida, el aire acondicionado estaba al máximo y la castaña estaba tapada hasta la cabeza con el acolchado. Tomoyo estaba en musculosa escribiendo en una agenda.

- Oye Tomoyo… hace frío como para tener el aire prendido. –Dijo Naoko frotándose los brazos.

- ¡Es que chicas! Hiraguizawa la abrazo, esta muy acalorada. –Dijo Chiharu guiñándole un ojo.

- Cállate Chiharu. –Dijo Tomoyo sonrojándose.

- Pero no piensas volver con el… ¿verdad? - Pregunto Rika.

- Claro que no, no se dio la oportunidad, y si se diera no lo haría. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- Que lastima, hacen una hermosa pareja. –Dijo Chiharu.

- No digas tonterías. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- Si, además Hiraguizawa es un imbécil, ya sabemos como hizo sufrir a Tomoyo. –Dijo Naoko.

Las tres se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en sus respectivas camas.

- Tomoyo, cuando termines apaga la luz. –Dijo Rika dándose vuelta para dormir.

- Ok.

Tomoyo termino de escribir y releyó lo que puso.  
_Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, cuando yo componía las canciones y Sakura las cantaba, cuando Eriol me decía que me amaba, cuando las cosas eran color de rosa.  
__A ver que se siente, cuando no se siente nada  
Te vaciaste de palabras, se murieron las mañanas.  
Corazón ametrallado por las balas de tu ausencia  
Si el jazmín ya no da flor, i en la casa no entra el sol. _

Desangelada me quede, tan desalmada estoy sin vos  
Desabrigada sin tus manos amorosas  
Desolada, tan profundamente loca,  
Mal querida enamorada

Que se siente, cuando todo se termina  
Con el alma malherida, que se siente  
Que se siente, con el fuego abandonado  
Por tus besos, tus caricias, que se siente

A ver que se siente, cuando el amor es de barro,

_y se cae, se desase, y se cuelga entre las manos  
Corazón hecho pedazos, sin el tono del fracaso, _

_sola lejos del dolor, con hombres  
Sin amor. _

Desangelada me quede, tan desalmada estoy sin vos  
Desabrigada sin tus manos amorosas  
Desolada, tan profundamente loca,  
Mal querida enamorada

Que se siente, porque lo ha perdido todo  
Tan ausente, tan aislado, que se siente  
Que se siente, con un nudo en la garganta  
Viendo lo que no se acaba, que se siente

Que se siente, porque lo ha perdido todo  
Tan ausente, tan aislado, que se siente  
Que se siente, con un nudo en la garganta  
Viendo lo que no se acaba, que se siente

Leyendo la última estrofa de la canción que ella había escrito cerro el libro en el que escribía y lo guardo en una caja con llave. Se acostó y cerró los ojos para adentrarse en un profundo sueño al igual que sus compañeras.

* * *

**_Y asi termino este capitulo :o_**

**_Muaaaaaaaaaja... el proximo si que esta interesante... este capitulo se centra mas en Tomoyo y Eriol que en Sakura y Syaoran... pero el proximo..._**

**_Es demasiado!! jejejejeje._**

**_Bueno, me voy a dormir, el sueño me vencio._**

**_Muchisimas gracias a mis primeros 5 reviews... de verdad muchas gracias._**

**_Un beso enorme_**

**_chau chau._**

**_Y el llegara cuando menos lo esperas a tu puerta_**


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio… **_

**Capitulo 3: Los problemas de una chica llamada Sakura Kinomoto.**

Los días pasaban muy rápido en el instituto. Syaoran ya se había adaptado a sus profesores, a los nuevos alumnos y se conocía a todos. Su éxito con las chicas iba en aumento… estaba usando a su chica de turno: Yukiko Makoto, pero todavía había algo que le llamaba la atención y era el pasado de Sakura Kinomoto.  
Después de tanto insistir, se dio cuenta de que ni Eriol, ni Kerberos iban a largar una sola palabra, de Yamazaki no podía esperar mucho porque sabía lo mismo que sabía el: que tenía ojos verdes, pelo castaño, que su madre había muerto y su hermano le echa la culpa a ella. Ah claro, y como olvidar su "especial" carácter… en una palabra: de mierda. Pero pensando en todo eso llego a la conclusión de que, si quería saber que había ocurrido con ella, lo único que podía hacer era intentar llevarse bien.  
Y hablando de la reina de roma… ahí estaba nuevamente en la puerta del aula hablando con un chico… ¿hablando¡Si esa chica no podía hablar normalmente! Lo estaba sacando a patadas, como hacia con todos los hombres que se le acercaban… Xiao Lang Li llego a la conclusión de que esa chica era una feminista extremista. El chico con el que hablaba forcejeo del brazo de Sakura, por lo visto quería llevarla a algún lugar, pero ella le dio un puñetazo en la nariz… se la dejo sangrando.

- Vaya que Sakura tiene fuerza. –Dijo Syaoran sorprendido.

- Aja. –Dijo una voz a mis espaldas. – Sakura hizo boxeo y defensa personal. Esta muy bien entrenada físicamente.

- Si, lo note. – Dijo Syaoran con una gotita en la cabeza.

En ese momento el chico paso al lado de ellos y Sakura se dio vuelta y los vio.

- Hiraguizawa. –Dijo la chica con la voz calmada. – Deberías enseñarle a tus nuevos amigos a quienes pueden mirar y a quienes no.

- Yo puedo mirar a quien tenga ganas. –Dijo Syaoran desafiándola con la mirada.

- Pues a mi no, no te dejo que me mires. –Dijo Sakura mirándolo de la misma manera.

Era un contacto visual de odio irrompible entre ambos castaños. De repente, Syaoran noto como la fría mirada de Sakura se torno triste y dulce, como si gritara por un poco de cariño. Sakura pareció notar esa falta de auto control de su parte porque en seguida volvió a mirarlo fríamente y rompió el contacto visual, además la cara de Syaoran había sido demasiado obvia. La chica se alejo del castaño sin decir una palabra mas dejando confundido a Syaoran.

- Mejor entremos a clases. –Dijo Eriol empujando a Syaoran a dentro del aula.

- ¿Ella no vendrá? – Pregunto el castaño a Eriol

- No creo, no le gusta matemáticas y vive peleando con la profesora.

Ambos amigos entraron en el salón de clases.  
Sakura estaba recostada en su cama mirando el techo, pensando en esos ojos ámbares.  
"_Ahora que los he visto bien, no se parecen en lo mas mínimo a los de ese… ese idiota. Los ojos de Syaoran Li son mas dulces, no es el, no es el del que debo tomar venganza, el aun no llega"  
_Entre pensamiento y pensamiento cerro sus ojos y quedo completamente dormida.

_No me hagas daño, por favor._

_Ya linda, si te callas prometo no hacerte daño._

_No quiero…_

_La pasaras bien, ya veras._

_Por favor no… no… ¡no¡Mama¡Mama!_

- Ya Sakura, despierta.

- No… no quiero… mama, ayuda… ¡MAMA!

La castaña despertó precipitadamente y abrazo a la dulce chica de ojos amatista que la estaba despertando.

- ¿Volviste a soñar con eso? – Pregunto Tomoyo acariciando el cabello de su amiga.

- No quiero soñarlo más, no quiero acordarme más. –Dijo Sakura llorando

- Me entere que faltaste a clases… -Dijo Tomoyo.

- Si… pero… no me sentía bien.

- ¿Quieres un poco? – Pregunto la chica mostrándole una bolsita que contenía una hierba y papel de arroz.

- Lo necesito Tomoyo, perdóname. –Dijo Sakura arrebatándoselo de las manos.

- Sabes que esa no es la salida. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- No puedo más con mi vida Tomoyo. –Dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación.

Las clases lo estaban aburriendo, necesitaba algo de aire fresco, así que salio solo hacia el jardín del colegio. El verde le hacia sentir bien, le gustaba respirar aire fresco durante la mañana. En ese momento un aroma muy familiar se metió por su nariz. Siguió el olor hasta dar con la fuente del mismo.

- Buenas. –Dijo el castaño sorprendiendo a una chica que fumaba acostada en el pasto detrás de un árbol.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto serenamente la chica.

- Seguí el olor tan peculiar de eso que estas fumando. –Dijo Syaoran sentándose al lado de la castaña.

- ¿Quieres? – Pregunto la chica estirándole el cigarrillo de marihuana.

- Bueno, solo una pitada. –Dijo Syaoran.

La chica estallo en una carcajada.

- ¿Qué clase de chico le da solo una pitada¿Acaso nunca probaste? – Dijo la chica

- Claro que probé, y mas cosas de las que te puedes imaginar. De todo eso, esto es lo más sano. –Dijo el chico sonriendo.

- ¿Ya no fumas más? – Pregunto la castaña.

- Ya no. Solo pitadas. Vaya, eres mas simpática así, que normal. –Dijo Syaoran.

- Lo se, por eso lo hago… - Dijo la chica. – Tú no eres tan creído como pensé.

- ¿Pensabas que era un creído? – Dijo el chico sonriendo.

- Aja. Pensé que eras igual a Eriol. –Dijo Sakura.

- Tengo entendido… que fue tu amigo.

- Lo fue, pero hirió a mi mejor amiga, jugo con fuego y así termino. –Dijo Sakura. – Solo y respetado por todos, como quiso terminar.

- Y así terminaras tú también. – Dijo el castaño.

- Li, Li, Li, si tu supieras lo que es mi vida, creo que querrías morirte.

- No exageres.

- No exagero… es raro que no te hallan llegado rumores. –Dijo la chica.

- No, Kerberos los prohíbe, te quiere mucho.

- Kerberos, mi fiel amigo Kero. –Dijo Sakura sonriendo. – El es un amigo de verdad.

- Yo lo seria, si me permitieras. –Dijo Sakura

- Eso dicen todos… todos los que te quieren llevar a la cama. –Dijo Sakura. – Se como funciona.

- No todos usamos los mismos trucos Sakura. –Dijo el chico.

- Kinomoto.

- Bueno, Kinomoto.

- Tenemos gimnasia… ¿verdad? – Pregunto la chica

- Aja…

Tienes unas habilidades extraordinarias para el deporte. –Dijo Sakura. – Te vi en las clases y en los entrenamientos de fútbol.

- Gracias. Tú también eres muy buena.

- Gracias. ¿Vamos al campo? – Pregunto la chica.

- ¿Vas a hacer gimnasia en ese estado? – Pregunto Syaoran.

- La chica rió sonoramente.

- No, tengo mi motivación. –Dijo la chica mostrándole una pastilla blanca.

- Las use durante un tiempo, pastillas de éxtasis. –Dijo el castaño.

- Vamos.

Juntos caminaron hacia el campo de deportes donde ya estaban la mayoría de los alumnos y el profesor esperándolos.

- Llegan cinco minutos tarde, Kinomoto, Li. –Dijo el profesor, quien no se ahorraba mirar lascivamente a Sakura.

- Lo siento. – Dijo la castaña. – Pero no me sentía bien y le pedí a Li que me ayudara.

- Bien, no importa. Comencemos.

Tomoyo se moría de ganas de preguntarle a Sakura que hacia con Li, pero la clase de gimnasia no era la mejor para hablar de esos temas.  
La habilidad que tenia Sakura para los deportes era sorprendente. Era la mejor en salto, la mejor en corridas de larga distancia, la mejor en gimnasia corporal, la mejor con las porras, la mejor jugando al hokey, la mejor en gimnasia rítmica.  
Syaoran estaba maravillado con su habilidad deportiva. No podía dejar de mirarla cuando realizaba esas piruetas tan complicadas como si fuera decir la tabla del dos.  
"_Es una pena que una chica con ese talento y esa coordinación con su cuerpo se arruine como lo hace…"  
_El día escolar termino por suerte. Sakura se encontraba con Naoko, Chiharu y Tomoyo haciendo las tareas que tenían para el día siguiente.

- Odio esto… simplemente no lo entiendo. –Dijo Sakura golpeándose la cabeza con las manos.

- No es tan complicado Saku, no se porque no lo entiendes, te lo explique de todas las formas posibles. –Dijo Naoko.

- Me dijeron que Li es excelente en matemáticas. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- Si, es el mejor promedio de matemáticas del curso. –Dijo Sakura.

- Hablando de Li… ¿Qué hacían solos en el jardín del colegio?- Pregunto Tomoyo con una sonrisa picara.

- Conversábamos. Yo estaba fumando un cigarro de marihuana en el jardín, como siempre, y el muy metido llego. –Dijo Sakura. – Pero tuvimos una charla, me esta empezando a caer mejor. ¿Saben que el también se drogo?

- Guau… no parece… -Dijo Tomoyo sorprendida.

En ese momento entro a la biblioteca el chico del que estaban hablando acompañado de Eriol y Yukiko Makoto.

- Mira quienes entraron, hablando del rey de roma… -Dijo Chiharu con mala cara.

Tomoyo miro y enseguida desvió la mirada.

- Vamonos. –Dijo Naoko.

- No, espera, Tomoyo tiene algo que hacer. –Dijo Sakura apretándole el brazo a su amiga.

Tomoyo asintió y se levanto de la silla junto con Sakura para salir del lugar, pero su verdadera intención era cruzarse con Eriol y la estúpida de Makoto.

- Bueno, bueno… Miármelos. –Dijo Tomoyo sarcásticamente al quedar frente contra frente.

- Esfúmate Daidougi. –Dijo la chica que acompañaba a los chicos.

- ¿Quién te crees para ordenarnos algo? – Dijo Sakura mirándola con desprecio.

- La que le saco el novio a tu amiga. –Dijo Makoto con una sonrisa.

- Cállate Yukiko. –Dijo Eriol entre dientes.

- Sabes Yukiko, en el fondo me has hecho un enorme favor, y venia a agradecértelo. –Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa sarcástica

- ¿Favor?

- Gracias a ti, Eriol no me usa a su antojo como hace con tigo querida. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo… -Dijo Eriol en voz baja.

- Y tú Li, deberías ver con quienes te juntas. Veras, en el colegio hay gente con la que es mejor no juntarse. – Dijo Sakura.

- Tu no me vas a decir con quienes me puedo juntar y con quienes no. –Dijo Syaoran acercándose a la castaña.

- Sabes… eres mas simpático con una pitada. – Dijo Sakura. – Vamonos Tomy, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Syaoran se quedo pasmado, su cabeza comenzó a recordar su conversación solo horas atrás con la castaña, al fin pudo comprender que ese comentario que el hizo de dolió mucho a Sakura, mas de lo que el podía imaginar.  
A veces las nuevas sustancias que ingresan al cuerpo hacen que una persona este mas sensible, o tal vez cambie su carácter. Pero el verdadero carácter lo forma cada uno con las cosas que van viviendo a lo largo de su vida. En eso pensaba Sakura Kinomoto mientras dejaba caer el agua de la ducha sobre su cuerpo. El jabón que minutos antes la cubrían se desvanecía con el agua.  
Cerró el grifo del agua y se tapo con una toalla rosa mientras se secaba el cabello con una mas corta. Se puso un conjunto simpático de ropa interior y se miro en el espejo… de nuevo con lo mismo, su obsesión con la gordura. Se tiro del costado de su chata panza y tomo una píldora para adelgazar. Subió a una balanza de vidrio que había en el baño y se peso. 50 kg. Un peso perfecto para una chica de 1,65.

- Estoy gorda.

Se termino de vestir y salio con el pelo húmedo hacia el comedor, donde la esperaba Tomoyo.

- ¡Hay¡Chicas, escuchen¡Baje 5 kg en una semana! No puedo creerlo. Ahora el talle de mi pantalón es 30. – Grito una chica rubia como una histérica.

Sakura miro en silencio a la chica que gritaba como loca.

- No le hagas caso Sakura, Yukiko esta mal de la cabeza, además tu talla es 33, es ideal.

- No Tomoyo, no es ideal.

- Déjate de pensar esas idioteces Sakura, sabemos que eres mucho mas linda que la barbie de plástico. Ademas estas mas flaca que Yukiko... aunque no lo veas.

Sakura rió desanimada y comenzó a comer la comida que les tocaba esa noche.  
Dos días pasaron, al fin era viernes y tendrían el fin de semana para hacer lo que se les plazca. Algunos iban con sus familias a sus respectivas casas, como en el caso de Tomoyo, otros se quedaban en el instituto, como en el caso de Eriol y Syaoran, otros simplemente no sabían lo que sucedería, como en el caso de Sakura.

- ¡Hay! Al fin es la tarde del viernes. –Dijo Chiharu desperezándose al salir del aula.

- Para ti es bueno, porque iras a tu casa. –Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Tu padre no vendrá por ti? – Pregunto Tomoyo

- No creo, no me ha llamado. –Dijo Sakura. - ¿Quiénes se quedan?

- Pues… yo me voy porque mi prima tercera cumple años y Chiharu también, Rika dijo que no quería irse, pero su madre vendrá y…. Naoko también se ira. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- Ah, se van todas. –Dijo Sakura con pesar en su voz.

- Pero no te preocupes Saku, ya encontraras con quien pasar el tiempo. –Dijo Chiharu.

Sakura sonrió.

- Sucede que es fin de semana largo, el lunes no hay clases y… bueno, por eso la mayoría de los alumnos se van. –Dijo Naoko.

- Si, eso supongo… -Dijo Sakura.

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de los varones, un chico festejaba feliz saltando de cama en cama.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo! – Grito nuevamente.

- Hay no, ahí va de nuevo… -Dijo Kerberos negando con la cabeza.

- ¡Mi padre es genial! Al final, no me quedare aquí, iré a la casa de la Tía Reiko a pasar el fin de semana. Parece que hace una fiesta y esta su hija Yummi¡no saben lo que es esa chica por dios¡Es un bombón! Tan, tan, tan aaaaah.

- Ya lo escuchamos Eriol… -Dijo Kerberos mirándolo seriamente con intentos de asesinarlo.

- Pero… ¡haa, va a ser sin dudas el mejor fin de semana de mi vida! – Exclamo Eriol nuevamente.

- Excepto que justo, o por esas casualidades caiga Tomoyo y le arruine la fiesta a Eriol. –Dijo Syaoran.

- Eriol se puso serio de golpe.

- Xiao Lang Li, llego a tener esa maldita mala suerte por tu culpa y juro que te caerán todas las maldiciones del mundo¡ah! Y te matare. –Dijo Eriol

Syaoran estallo en una sonora carcajada.

- Tendrías que tener mucha mala suerte Eriol. –Dijo Yamazaki que estaba haciendo una pequeña valija.

- Mira Syaoran, si eso llega a pasar te condeno a que te enamores inmensamente de Kinomoto, tanto, que tengas que dar tu vida por ella. –Dijo Eriol.

Yamazaki comenzó a reírse, pero el semblante de Syaoran se puso serio al igual que el de Kerberos.

- Ojo con lo que dices Eriol Hiraguizawa. –Dijo Kerberos en un tono amenazante.

Las cinco de la tarde llego y con eso, los miles de padres que venían a recoger a sus hijos. El colegio quedo más vacío que nunca y se noto a la hora de la cena.  
Pero como dijo Chiharu, Sakura encontro a alguien con quien conversar durante la cena, nada mas ni nada menos que Li Syaoran.

- ¿Kerberos también se fue? – Pregunto indignada Sakura buscando con su mirada al chico rubio de ojos dorados.

- Aja, vino su madre a buscarlo. –Dijo Syaoran quien apareció de súbito detrás de ella.

- Ah, ya veo… - Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Te molesta si me siento acá? – Pregunto Syaoran

- Si no queda otra... –Dijo fríamente Sakura señalándole el asiento donde comúnmente se sentaba Tomoyo.

- Gracias. – Dijo Syaoran. – Oye… ¿todas tus compañeras de cuarto se fueron? – Pregunto Syaoran intentando entablar una conversación.

- Si. Al igual que a ti. –Dijo Sakura.

- Aja….

En ese momento sonó un terrible trueno. Sakura chillo. Syaoran tuvo el impulso de abrazarla, y al ver que Sakura no lo rechazaba la abrazo aun más.  
Sakura se sonrojo, le gusto ese abrazo, pero de ninguna manera se lo demostraría, ella tenia orgullo propio.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto fríamente la castaña.

- Lo siento. Como te asustaste sentí el impulso de…

- Maneja tus impulsos Li. –Dijo Sakura levantándose de la mesa.

"_Pero si aun no probo bocado" _Pensó el castaño mientras la veía salir del salón.

Era la primera noche, la primera noche en toda su vida de secundaria que dormiría sola en su habitación, sin Naoko contando historias raras, sin Rika hablando del profesor Terada, sin Chiharu quejándose de Yamazaki y sin Tomoyo escribiendo canciones en su agenda. ¿Y si las pesadillas la atormentaban de nuevo? No tenía ni a Kerberos para acudir.

- Me siento… sola. –Murmuro Sakura cerrando los ojos, esperando que esa noche pase rápido y volver a ver la luz del día otra vez.

* * *

**_Huyy Saku se quedo sola en su habitacion... muchas cosas pueden pasar cuando te quedas sola en tu habitacion y una de esas tantas cosas le pasaran a Sakura en el proximo capitulo.  
Muaaja...  
Larala (8)_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo III  
Ahora, adelantos del proximo capitulo._**

_- Me persiguen, no me dejan en paz._

_- ¿Qué te persigue? _

_- El pasado Li, el pasado me persigue, no me deja en paz, quiere que me hunda con el, como mi padre… _

_- ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu padre Sakura? -. _

_- Mi padre vive encerrado en su mundo desde la muerte de mi madre… nunca nos habla, ni nos ve, solo de vez en cuando… a mi hermano y a mi. _

_- ¿Cómo… como murió tu madre Sakura? _

_- A mi madre la mataron Li… en frente mío cuando yo tenía diez años, a punto de cumplir los once._

_- ¿Y que hicieron con tigo Sakura?_

**_Muaaaja... ¿que le habra pasado a Sakurita?  
Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, la verdad me alegro que esta historia haya tenido aceptacion.  
Un beso enorme,  
hasta el proximo capitulo_**


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio… **_

**Capitulo 4: Situaciones que unen, situaciones que separan.**

_-Mama… te necesito mama… no te mueras. ¡Suéltame¡No! Hermano… papa… no, no, no, no ¡MAMA!_

Unos ojos verdes se abrieron en plena mitad de la noche. Asustada, agitada. Se limpio el sudor de la frente con la manga de su pijama

- Otra vez… Tomoyo ¿Por qué no estas para consolarme?

Sus ojos se humedecieron.  
"_No Sakura, no vas a llorar, ya no eres una niña, pasaste por cosas mas duras que la ausencia de una amiga".  
_En ese momento la puerta se abre silenciosamente.

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto la chica incorporándose de golpe y adquiriendo una posición defensiva.

Una respiración agitada se escucho en la oscura habitación.

- ¿Quién es¡Diablos! – Dijo Sakura buscando el botón de la luz para prenderla, pero sin éxito.

De nuevo los malos recuerdos no lo dejaban dormir, daba vueltas en la cama sin parar, definitivamente no podía dormir. Abrio sus ojos ambares, se destapo y se calzo unas pantuflas verdes al igual que su pantalón de pijama que tenia. No tenía remera, su torso estaba al descubierto dejando a la vista su bien trabajado cuerpo.  
"_No creo que haya nadie despierto a esta hora"  
_Abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación. El pasillo estaba desértico y oscuro, solo una luz tenue a lo lejos alumbraba apenas.

Realmente estaba asustada, podía gritar, si, pero además de ella solo habían 16 chicas de las 200 que solían dormir en el 2do piso.

- Se artes marciales, así que mejor no se atreva a hacer nada. –Dijo Sakura.

Pero el recién llegado no hizo caso, es mas, Sakura pudo notar como sonreía, sin siquiera verlo, al notar el miedo que reflejaba la voz de la chica.  
El hombre se acerco rápidamente a ella y la deposito con violencia sobre la cama de Tomoyo.

- ¡Suéltame! – Grito Sakura pataleando.

El hombre ejerció mas fuerza sobre ella y comenzó a sacarle el pijama mientras el se bajaba los pantalones.

Se había perdido, realmente no sabía donde estaba, solo sabía que había bajado un piso por escalera, o tal vez dos, no lo sabía. Comenzó a caminar por un pasillo medio oscuro.  
"_Y yo que solo quería saber donde estaba la cocina"  
_En ese momento, nota como a mitad del pasillo una puerta estaba semiabierta.  
"_¿Quién puede ser tan idiota de dejar la puerta abierta… espera, quizás haya alguien despierto a esta hora y me diga donde esta la cocina"  
_Se acerco sigilosamente a la puerta para ver que había.

Sabía que si la chica gritaba despertaría a alguien, así que apretó con sorprendente fuerza la boca de la chica para que solo se pudiera escuchar un gemido.

Se acerco lentamente hasta la puerta y la empujo apenas para el fondo. No se veía nada, todo estaba completamente oscuro. Pero en ese momento escucho un leve gemido que suplicaba por ayuda; Syaoran ni lo dudo y prendió de un rápido movimiento la luz. Se quedo pasmado al ver la horrible escena.  
El hombre que tenia el rostro cubierto soltó a Sakura y paso al lado de Syaoran proporcionándole un fuerte empujón que lo dejo cerca de Sakura. En seguida Syaoran quiso ir en su búsqueda pero al salir corriendo al pasillo se dio cuenta que el hombre había desaparecido, corría muy rápido, tenia cuerpo de atleta.  
Regreso a la habitación de la dañada. Aun no la había visto bien con todo el susto que se habían pegado. La chica lloraba desconsoladamente, su pelo castaño tapaba des prolijamente su rostro.

- ¿Ki… Kinomoto? - Pregunto el castaño acercándose a ella.

La chica se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos y siguió llorando.

- El… el sabia que estaría sola. –Dijo Sakura con una voz que apenas se le podía entender.

- Ya pequeña. Ya paso, te prometo que te voy a cuidar. – Dijo Syaoran atrayéndola contra si.

Sakura se aferro a el como si su vida dependiera de eso y comenzó a llorar amargamente mojando el torso sin camisa del ambarino.

- No… no quiero estar sola Li. –Dijo Sakura con la voz quebrada. – No quiero.

- No te voy a dejar sola… pero no podemos quedarnos acá o las chicas cuando despierten van a hacer un alboroto. –Dijo Syaoran. - ¿Quieres venir a mi habitación?

El cuerpo de Sakura se tenso de repente y Syaoran comprendió lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la joven castaña. Realmente esa chica había sufrido mucho para temerle así y ser tan desconfiada.

- Solo pregunte si quieres, y tu dormirás en la cama de Eriol, Yamazaki o Kerberos, yo dormiré en la mía, o duerme en la mía si quieres, yo dormiré en cualquier otra. –Dijo Syaoran tan rápido que era imposible entenderle.

El cuerpo de Sakura se relajo.

- No quiero estar sola. –Dijo Sakura

- ¿Y si le pides a alguna chica que te haga compañía o que te quedes en tu habitación?

- No. – Dijo Sakura entrecortadamente. – No soporto a las chicas de este colegio a excepción de mis amigas Chiharu, Tomoyo, Naoko y Rika.

- Entonces ven con migo. –Dijo Syaoran.

Sakura que ya estaba más tranquila asintió. Tomo unas ropas que usaría al día siguiente y salio de su habitación con Syaoran adelante tomándole la mano.

- ¿No pudiste reconocerlo? – Pregunto el castaño

- No. –Dijo la chica agachando la mirada.

- Tenia un cuerpo de atleta… seguro es bueno en los deportes.

En ese momento a Sakura le vino un flash del profesor de gimnasia… pero no, no era posible, los profesores no podían entrar al área de los alumnos, además tenia entendido que se había ido con Rika a pasar el fin de semana.

- ¿Ocurre algo Kinomoto? – Pregunto Syaoran. – Estas muy callada.

- No, no ocurre nada. – Dijo la chica regresando a la realidad.

De repente Syaoran se detiene frente una puerta, la abre y prende la luz.

- Esta es mi habitación. –Dijo el chico dándole pase a Sakura.

- Esta muy ordenada para ser de varios hombres… que yo sepa solo Kerberos es apenas ordenado. –Dijo Sakura.

- Si, hubieses visto como lo dejaron Eriol y Yamazaki… ayer me puse a ordenarlo apenas se fueron. –Dijo Syaoran.

- Me imagino… si Eriol es con sus cosas como lo es con su vida, debe ser un desastre. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Entonces vos tendrías que ser una desordenada incurable. –Dijo Syaoran.

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Era solo un chiste. –Dijo Syaoran.- E…esta es la cama de Eriol, aquella la de Kerberos y esa la de Takashi y como supondrás, la única desarmada es la mía. –Dijo Syaoran.

Sakura evaluó las cuatro camas y eligió la de Kerberos para acostarse.

- Bueno, espero que duermas bien Kinomoto. –Dijo Syaoran.

- Tu también Li. –Dijo Sakura.

Syaoran apago la luz y ambos cerraron los ojos para dormir.

- ¡Suéltame! No me toques, no me hagas nada por favor… ¡Mama¡Mama! Hermano, yo no tuve la culpa. ¡Suéltame¡Mama¡Hermano¡Papa!

Syaoran se despertó a las patadas al escuchar gritos en su habitación, gritos de mujer. Prendió rápidamente la luz y vio a Sakura retorciéndose en sueños.

- No quiero… ¿Por qué? Mama… yo te quiero con migo mama, no me dejes… papa…

- Kinomoto, despierta, solo es un mal sueño. –Dijo Syaoran acercándose a la cama de la castaña.

- Mama… no me dejes… mama….

- Kinomoto…. Sakura… por favor despierta.

- Mama… - Dijo la chica comenzando a llorar.

- Sakura despiértate. –Dijo Syaoran sacudiéndola fuertemente.

La castaña abrió los ojos y abrazo con fuerza al castaño.

- Me persiguen, no me dejan en paz. –Dijo la chica.

- ¿Qué te persigue? – Pregunto el castaño

- El pasado Li, el pasado me persigue, no me deja en paz, quiere que me hunda con el, como mi padre…

- ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu padre Sakura? - Pregunto Syaoran.

- Mi padre vive encerrado en su mundo desde la muerte de mi madre… nunca nos habla, ni nos ve, solo de vez en cuando… a mi hermano y a mi. –Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Cómo… como murió tu madre Sakura? – Pregunto el chico.

La chica se largo a llorar.

- A mi madre la mataron Li… en frente mío cuando yo tenía diez años, a punto de cumplir los once.

Syaoran la abrazo dulcemente y la tranquilizo entre sus brazos.

- ¿Y que hicieron con tigo Sakura? – Pregunto Syaoran al recordar todas las palabras que había dicho en su pesadilla.

- Eso… eso no puedo decírtelo Li. –Dijo Sakura llorando.

Syaoran le acaricio el cabello castaño a la chica para que se tranquilizara.

- No importa, igual no me conoces todavía. –Dijo Syaoran.

Sakura se consoló y se durmió entre los brazos del ambarino, quien se quedo dormido apoyado contra la pared en la cama de Kerberos.  
Las nueve de la mañana no tardaron en llegar sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, como era sábado no venían a despertarlos, pero aun así alguien empezó a golpear la puerta.

- ¿Li, estas ahí? –Pregunto una voz masculina.

Syaoran gruño entre sueños pero no hizo caso a los golpes de la puerta.

- ¿Li? Despierta, tienes teléfono.

Syaoran se movió lentamente intentando asimilar quien le hablaba.

- Li… teléfono, si no despiertas tendré que entrar a despertarte. –Dijo la voz golpeando más fuerte la puerta.

- Déjame a mí, seguro yo puedo despertarlo. – Dijo una segunda voz femenina detrás de la puerta. – Syao, corazón… ¿estas despierto? – Dijo golpeando la puerta suavemente.

Syaoran puso al fin un pie en la realidad. Abrió primero un ojo y después el otro. Sintió entre sus brazos algo y lo miro.  
No lo había soñado, realmente ahí estaba Sakura entre sus brazos durmiendo como un ángel.  
Nuevamente golpearon.

- Li es la última advertencia.

- Syaorancito, despierta ¿si?

El castaño empalideció de golpe y comenzó a sacudir a la castaña que dormía entre sus brazos.  
La chica a rezongones despertó.

- ¿Qué pasa Li? – Pregunto Sakura refregándose los ojos.

- Sh… -Dijo Syaoran tapándole la boca. – Golpean la puerta.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos del susto.

- Syao, voy a entrar…

Syaoran empujo a Sakura debajo de su cama y la escondió perfectamente ahí.

- Eh… si, pasa, recién desperté. –Dijo Syaoran abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡Syao! – Grito una voz chillona cuya portadora se colgó del cuello del castaño.

- Ah… eh… hola Yukiko. –Dijo Syaoran.

Detrás de la chica entro otro chico de cabellos castaños y ojos negros como la noche.

- Tienes llamada Li. –Dijo el recién llegado.

- ¿Una llamada? – Pregunto sorprendido Syaoran.

- Si, de Hong Kong.

- ¿De Hong Kong?

- La directora te trasladó la llamada a tu teléfono, atiende antes de hacerlos esperar más de lo que les hiciste esperar. – Dijo el chico saliendo de la habitación.

Yukiko se sentó en la cama de Eriol que justo quedaba paralela a la de Syaoran. Sakura noto como le tembló un poco la mano a Syaoran al tomar el teléfono que estaba sobre el escritorio.

- ¿Hola?. – Dijo secamente el ambarino.

_- Xiao Lang… _- Dijo una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

- Meiling. – Dijo el castaño sentándose en la cama, olvidándose que debajo de sus pies estaba Sakura o que Yukiko lo miraba provocadoramente.

_- Mama acaba de morir Xiao Lang._ –Dijo la voz.

La cara de Syaoran ensombreció y apretó con más fuerza el teléfono.

- ¿Cuándo? – Pregunto el castaño.

_- Recién. _

- ¿Wei ya sabe? – Pregunto el castaño

_- Si… Xiao Lang, no se que hacer, estoy desesperada, no quiero quedarme mucho tiempo acá_. –Dijo Meiling comenzando a llorar.

- Ven a Japón. Luego te daré la dirección de la mansión, yo estoy en un internado.

_- Te necesito Xiao_. –Dijo la chica.

- Ven. Cuando termines todos los trámites que debes hacer ven aquí- Dijo Syaoran.

_- De acuerdo. Ahí viene Topkip, tengo que cortar_.

- Adiós Meiling.

El castaño colgó el teléfono y largo un hondo suspiro.

- ¿Quién es esa Meiling? – Pregunto la chica sentada en la cama de Eriol.

- Una… amiga de Hong Kong. –Dijo Syaoran

- ¿Una amiga? – Pregunto la chica mirándolo con suspicacia.

- Si, una amiga. –Dijo el castaño rascándose la cabeza.- ¿Puedes irte Yukiko? Tengo que sacarme el pijama. –Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa.

- Si Syao. – Dijo la chica dándole un meloso beso en la mejilla.

La chica salió de la habitación y Sakura suspiro fuertemente saliendo también de la suya.

- Mira donde me meto por tu culpa. –Dijo la chica.

- No fue mi culpa que durmieras con migo y tocaran la puerta a las 8 de la mañana. –Dijo Syaoran.

Sakura se sacudió el polvo y Syaoran noto lo corto que era su pijama. Dejaba claramente a la luz que Sakura poseía unas piernas hermosas, torneadas y levemente bronceadas. Lentamente fue subiendo la vista devorando cada centímetro de Sakura, paso por sus delicadas caderas, hasta su fina cintura y sus redondos pechos que se sacudían al ritmo de las sacudidas que le daba a su camisón… siguió por sus pequeños hombros y su delicioso cuello hasta la tentadora boca y los hechizantes ojos esmeraldas y su largo pelo castaño.

- ¿Qué tanto me ves? – Pregunto la castaña al notar la mirada ambarina sobre ella.

- Nada, solo miraba como te sacudías tan histéricamente tu camisón. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Muérete. –Dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta, dejando a la libre imaginación del ambarino lo que podía haber debajo de esa corta camisola que usaba como pijama. Esos redondos y bien formados glúteos… - Iré a cambiarme. – Dijo Sakura finalmente.

- Bueno… ahí tienes el baño. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Gracias. –Dijo Sakura.

La castaña abandono la habitación y se encerró en el baño para cambiarse, sin saber que, inocentemente, había dejado al castaño con un enorme problema en el medio de sus piernas, un gran molesto problema.

- Malditas hormonas. –Dijo Syaoran mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

Mientras tanto, en una casa quinta espectacular, en las afueras de Tomoeda…

- ¡Al fin un poco de aire fresco! – Grito un chico de pelo negro y espectaculares ojos azules mientras bajaba del auto. Vestía una impecable camisa mangas cortas a cuadros celestes, desprendida hasta el 4rto botón y unos caros jeans azul oscuro con unas zapatillas blancas.

- ¡Eriol!

A lo lejos, se diviso a una chica de espectacular cabello rubio platinado, lacio, suelto que corría hacia el.

- Señor, señora Hiraguizawa. –Dijo la chica con una reverencia a los mayores que acompañaban a Eriol.

El matrimonio Hiraguizawa le respondió con una reverencia.

- Mis padres están dentro de la casa, por favor, pasen. –Dijo la chica indicándoles que suban al auto nuevamente para dejarlo en el aparcamiento.

- Muchas gracias Yummi. –Dijo el señor Hiraguizawa. – Eriol, ve con ella.

- Ven Eriol, te presentare a unas amigas. –Dijo la chica llevándoselo del brazo.

Ambos caminaron hacia la piscina donde había tres chicas mas sentadas alrededor de la pileta, pero no se veían sus rostros debido a la larga distancia en la que se encontraban.

- ¿Y que ha sido de tu vida tanto tiempo? – Pregunto la chica a Eriol.

- Mmm, ahí, estudiando. –Dijo. - ¿Y tu?

- También… viendo que seguir cuando terminemos… - Dijo Yummi.

En ese momento Eriol la empuja contra unos arbustos para quedar escondidos de la vista de todos.

- Supongo que no habrás olvidado nuestras… charlas intimas. –Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa seductora.

- Claro que no Eri, serian imposibles de olvidar. –Dijo la chica tomándolo de la cabeza con sus manos mientras Eriol apoyaba todo su cuerpo contra el de ella mostrándole cuanto la deseaba.

Eriol comenzó a moverse provocadoramente sobre ella quien le seguía el ritmo con sus caderas. Rápidamente, el le desprendió el pequeño short que llevaba la chica y con su mano acaricio la parte intima de Yummi quien se retorcía de placer entre sus brazos. Sus senos rozaban los pectorales de Eriol haciendo q se excitara mas.  
Unos minutos después, Yummi estaba lista para recibir a Eriol dentro de ella y así lo hizo hasta que el chico llego a su punto máximo junto a ella y ambos explotaron.

- Te acordaste de cuidarte Eriol. –Dijo la chica acomodándose la ropa.

- Ya no soy un chiquillo querida, ahora adquirí experiencia. –Dijo Eriol con tono arrogante.

- Lo note. –Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Eriol le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y juntos se acercaron a las otras chicas que estaban en el borde de la pileta.

- Chicas, el es Eriol Hiraguizawa, no se si lo recuerdan. –Dijo Yummi con una hermosa sonrisa tomando a Eriol de la mano.

- ¡Si! Como no acordarme, Eriol… - Dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos celestes como el mar. – No se si me recuerdas, soy Rotsu, Rotsu Kinomaku.

Eriol la miro pensativo un rato y se acordó de uno de esos romances que comienzan en una fiesta cuando no conoces a nadie y estás aburrido.

- Ah si, Rotsu, la del baño del casamiento de los Yukono ¿verdad? – Pregunto el chico con malicia.

- Este…. Si. –Dijo la chica completamente sonrojada.

Yummi rió sonoramente.

- Del resto no me acuerdo. – Dijo Eriol.

- No te preocupes, ya te las presentare. –Dijo sonriendo Yummi.

La chica de flamante cabello rubio le presenta a todas las amigas que estaban ahí y comienzan a hablar de temas en común. Eriol estaba abrazado a Yummi quien sonreía como tonta.  
En ese momento una hermosa chica de cabello negro y tez blanca se acerca en una moto a toda velocidad.

- Ya has llegado. –Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Perdón por la tardanza prima. –Dijo la chica quitándose el casco negro que le tapaba la cara.

- Creo que al único que no conoces es a el. –Dijo la rubia señalando al chico que tenia al lado y no presto atención a la recién llegada. - Mi amor platónico de primaria.

La chica recién llegada miro al chico de pelo negro que estaba sentado abrazando y tocando el trasero de Yummi.

- Eriol Hiraguizawa. –Dijo Yummi.

- Hiraguizawa, que chiquito es el mundo. –Dijo la chica de pelo negro mirándolo con la más hipócrita de las sonrisas.

Eriol miro por primera vez a la recién llegada y casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo del susto.

- Tomoyo… -Dijo con los ojos completamente abiertos y sacando rápidamente sus brazos de en sima de Yummi.

- ¿Se conocen? – Pregunto la rubia.

- Claro que nos conocemos. –Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.- Vamos al mismo colegio.

- Ah, entonces no hacen falta mas presentaciones… ¿Eri, te pasa algo?

El chico de ojos azules como el zafiro saco los ojos por primera vez de en sima de Tomoyo y miro a la chica que tenia al lado.

- Eh… no, no pasa nada, yo solo…. Necesito ir al baño. –Dijo Eriol levantándose del piso.

Eriol camino a toda prisa hacia la casa, donde entro y corrió hacia el baño. Se miro al espejo atentamente.

- Amigo, te están saliendo ojeras. – Dijo en voz baja cerrando con fuerza los ojos.- Es un mal sueño, es un mal sueño, una jugada de la vista, vi mal, ahora voy a salir y no va a haber ninguna Tomoyo Daidougi sentada con las chicas en la pileta. – Dijo el peli negro mojándose la cara con agua. – Creo que voy a hacerle caso a mi mama cuando dice que use los malditos anteojos. Y voy a dejar de traumarme con las cosas que dice Syaoran.

Eriol volvió a mojarse la cara con agua y salio mas tranquilo y con paso decidido de regreso al grupo de chicas.

- ¿Eriol, te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Yummi.

- Eh… si. –Dijo Eriol comprobando que Tomoyo realmente no estaba y fue todo un juego de su imaginación. Finalmente pudo calmarse y volver a la normalidad.

Yummi abrazo dulcemente a Eriol y comenzó a besarlo en los labios y el chico de ojos azules respondió con pasión sin notar a dos chicas que venían desde la parrilla con dos bandejas llenas de hamburguesas.

- Bueno, bueno… parejita feliz corten con los besos. – Dijo una chica de cabello castaño, corto y ojos grisáceos.

Yummi cortó el beso con una sonrisa y se puso algo colorada.

- Aquí están las hamburguesas Yummi. – Dijo la otra chica fríamente pasándole la bandeja a su amiga.

- Gracias Tommy. – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

A Eriol se le erizaron los pelos del cuello al escuchar la dulce voz de Tomoyo, lentamente y con vergüenza la miro directamente a los ojos y pudo ver que nuevamente había metido la pata con la chica que realmente ocupaba un lugar en su corazón y en su mente.

- Perdona Tommy. – Dijo Yummi. – Es la primera vez que vienes a una fiesta donde esta Eri y no debes estar acostumbrada. – Dijo la rubia poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

- Descuida Yummi, ya estoy acostumbrada a Eri y sus chicas en el colegio. – Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque sus ojos demostraban lo contrario.

Yummi miro con ganas de matar a Eriol quien miro para otro lado haciendo fingiendo no haber escuchado el comentario de Tomoyo.

* * *

**_NO PUEDO CREERLO! llegamos a los 23 reviews en el3er capitulo!!  
Muchisimas gracias, de verdad, es mas de lo que esperaba, me sorprendi y me emocione porque es mi adiccion escribir fanfics y la verdad, que ustedes los lean... es mucho y me emociona :p jejejeje . (cursiii)  
Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo, de verdad._**

**_  
Pobre Eriol...  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJa Bien merecido se lo tiene, por mujeriego!  
En este capitulo hubo bastante E&T Pero no esperen tanto en el proximo. Este  
fic se enfoca en la relacion de Sakura y Syaoran.  
En este capitulo Sakura es como que se amiga mas con Syaoran, eso es bueno. lala (8)  
Pero como siempre... chan chan chan... lo van a ver despues.  
Por el momento la situacion de Tomoyo y Eriol es pesima... y va a seguir empeorando.  
_**

**_Lo importante es que vean que este capitulo ES CRUCIAL (chan!) para lo  
que sigue del fic... porque Sakura y Syaoran van a hacer hasta lo imposible para ver quien es el que intento violar a Sakura.  
Eso es todo por hoy, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo._**

_**Avances del proximo capitulo.  
** _

- ¿Que quieres?  
- Que dejes en paz a Syaoran.  
- Escucha Makoto… No tengo porque dejar en paz a Syaoran ya que el y yo no tenemos ningún lazo que nos una y en segundo lugar… no sos nadie para decirme con quien puedo estar y con quien no y que puedo hacer y que no.  
- Me entere que hoy te trajo en brazos a tu habitación. La gente no es estúpida Kinomoto.  
- Y tú por lo visto eres la excepción Makoto.  
- Yo te digo Kinomoto, cuídate y sácale las garras de en sima a mi novio. Nos amamos y no quiero que te metas en el medio.  
- Despreocúpate, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo tu novio, es mas, me parece un completo imbécil, cabeza hueca y machista, en una palabra, la copia de Eriol Hiraguizawa, además no hay nada en el que me llame la atención.  
- Pero…  
- Y te doy un consejo, no deberías tomarte tan en serio lo que te cuentan los demás Makoto, Li solo me trajo a mi habitación porque me dormí. ¿contenta? No tienes porque dudar de tu noviecito. ¡Ahora ándate!  
- Pero…  
- ¡Ándate si no quieres que te saque a los golpes!

**Se nos puso violenta Sakurita xD jejejejeje  
**

**Espero que les siga gustando la historia y dejen sus reviews paara saber cual es su opinion del fic.  
Un beso enorme, hasta el proximo capitulo.  
Julietha. (Juchiz)**


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio… **_

_**Capitulo 5: Confesiones. **_

A Eriol se le erizaron los pelos del cuello al escuchar la dulce voz de Tomoyo, lentamente y con vergüenza la miro directamente a los ojos y pudo ver que nuevamente había metido la pata con la chica que realmente ocupaba un lugar en su corazón y en su mente.

- Perdona Tommy. – Dijo Yummi. – Es la primera vez que vienes a una fiesta donde esta Eri y no debes estar acostumbrada. – Dijo la rubia poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

- Descuida Yummi, ya estoy acostumbrada a Eri y sus chicas en el colegio. – Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque sus ojos demostraban lo contrario.

Yummi miro con ganas de matar a Eriol quien miro para otro lado haciendo fingiendo no haber escuchado el comentario de Tomoyo.  
En el colegio la situación seguía como siempre, la única diferencia era que Sakura pasaba horas, y horas y horas y mas horas hablando con Li, quien últimamente le estaba comenzando a caer bien.

- ¿Y con quienes vivías en Hong Kong? – Pregunto interesada la chica mientras le daba un mordisco a un mufin que habían comprado en el buffet y ahora lo comía gustosamente sentada en una lona sobre el pasto en jardín del colegio.

- Con mi padre, mi madre y mi prima hermana. –Dijo Syaoran.

- ¿Prima hermana? – Pregunto Sakura.

- Si… en realidad es mi prima, pero sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo y mis padres se hicieron cargo de ella. –Dijo Syaoran recordando la noticia que Meiling le había dicho por teléfono.

- Ya veo… pobre. – Dijo Sakura. – Yo mejor que nadie se… lo que es… perder a tus padres, va, a mi madre en realidad. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa melancólica, pero en seguida noto como el castaño tenia una mirada ausente y perdida. - ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto la chica. – Hey… Li… ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la chica moviendo la mano en frente de sus ojos ambarinos.

- ¿Eh? – Pregunto Syaoran saliendo de su trance. – No… no ocurre nada. – Mintió el castaño volviendo a sonreír.

Sakura sonrió también pero mirándolo atentamente, sin creer una palabra de lo que dijo.  
"_Debe ser porque no me tiene confianza, o yo no le muestro confianza y por eso me demuestra desconfianza al igual que yo a el"_

- Li… ¿Por qué estas aquí, en Japón? – Pregunto la chica mirándolo intensamente.

- Porque… mi padre murió y mi madre quiso que tenga una buena educación aquí, en este colegio, por eso deje mi Hong Kong natal y vine hasta acá. – Dijo el castaño.- ¿Y que es eso de Li? Ya nos conocemos lo suficiente, puedes tratarme de Syaoran.

- Lo siento Li… digo Syaoran. – Dijo la castaña sonrojándose. – Siento lo de tu padre… y quizás no deba preguntarlo… pero… ¿Cómo murió? – Pregunto Sakura.

- El… bueno… el era un empresario muy importante, el dueño de las empresas Li, y tenia un problema con la mafia China ya que no quería hacer negocios con ellos… mi padre era un hombre muy honesto y… lo mataron. –Dijo Syaoran bajando la cabeza.

- Que horror… ¿Qué edad tenias? -Pregunto la castaña

- 6 años…

- Lo siento mucho. – Dijo Sakura apretándole el hombro en señal de apoyo.

- No tienes por que sentirlo… ya paso hace tiempo.

- Pero aun lo sientes. –Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Cómo lo…

- Tus ojos me lo dicen Syaoran. – Dijo la castaña.

El ambarino centro sus ojos en ella y la miro dulcemente. Con su mano derecha acaricio la mejilla de la chica de ojos verdes y acerco su rostro para besarla, con toda la intención de la palabra: B-E-S-A-R-L-A. Pero Sakura no se dio cuenta y giro sin querer la cabeza dejando al castaño con todas las ganas acumuladas.

- Pero… porque… - Iba a protestar el castaño hasta que se dio cuenta que Sakura seguía igual que antes. – _"No se dio cuenta"_ – Dijo el castaño largando un largo suspiro.

- ¿Eh¿Ocurre algo¿Por qué suspiras? -Pregunto la castaña.

Syaoran sonrió y siguió como si nada. Esa chica realmente era un enigma, a veces actuaba con tanta madurez, con la cabeza tan fría y tan calculadora y otras veces actuaba como una niña dulce, tierna y con una inocencia que no veía desde su infancia.

- Sakura… Yo te conté como murió mi padre… ¿Cómo murió tu madre? - Pregunto el castaño interesadamente.

Las manos de Sakura comenzaron a sudar y a moverse nerviosamente entre ellas.

- La mataron también. – Dijo secamente.

- Eso ya lo se, también se que tenias 10 años, me lo contaste anoche- Dijo el castaño. – También me contaste que la mataron en frente tuyo… ¿pero que hicieron contigo¿Qué paso con tu madre?

- No es algo… que deba contarte. – Dijo la castaña nerviosa.

- A veces es mejor confiar Sakura, así te sacas las emociones de adentro y te sientes mejor. – Dijo el castaño.

- No… yo… yo no tuve la culpa… no la tuve, siempre fui buena hija, excepto esa noche… no cumplí con mi deber… perdón.

- ¿Qué paso Sakura? - Pregunto el castaño abrazándola para darle consuelo.

- Los hombres… la mataron, le cortaron el cuello enfrente mío y… sangre, corrió sangre por su cuerpo y… y me vieron… yo grite… llame a mi mama y me vieron… pero llegábamos tarde y…. y yo le dije que fuéramos por el pasaje para ahorrar tiempo, y ella me hizo caso y… y yo no sabia, pero ella lo noto… y me escondió detrás de unas cajas… me dijo que no hiciera ruido por nada del mundo… que no gritara y grite y me descubrieron y mi hermano me odia, me odia.

- Shh, ya esta, tranquila todo eso ya paso…

- No… ellos me dijeron… me dijeron que no gritara y que me portara bien así no me dolía…. Y llore, llore, llore hasta suplique que no me hicieran daño… pero… no me escuchaban entraban y salían como si yo no estuviera ahí… como si no fuera de mi cuerpo que entraban y salían. – Dijo Sakura.

Syaoran soltó a Sakura y obligo a que la chica lo mirara a los ojos.

- ¿Ellos te violaron Sakura? -Pregunto Syaoran.

- Ellos me lastimaron, me golpearon me sacaron hasta la ultima gota de dignidad…

- Sakura… ¿Quiénes eran¿No los reconociste¿Tu padre no te ayudo?

- No los vi… no vi sus caras… solo sus ojos… sus ojos ámbares fríos…. solo se que estaban vestidos de negro y tenia una voz grave, pero suave. Mi padre… mi padre no lo sabe. –Dijo Sakura, me encontró en la calle el mejor amigo de mi hermano y le hice jurar que no se lo dijera a nadie, se lo hice jurar.

- Sakura… Sakura…. Lo siento mucho…

- ¿Por qué lo sientes? – Pregunto Sakura que ahora estaba más calmada.

- Porque te trate mal, te discutí e incluso llegue a despreciarte sin saber por lo que habías pasado. – Dijo Syaoran acariciándole el pelo.

- Descuida Syaoran, no pasa nada. – Dijo la castaña acomodándose entre los brazos del castaño.

- No sabia que había sido tan terrible… lo siento. – Dijo Syaoran tranquilizando a la castaña entre sus brazos quien, llorando, se quedo dormida.

La tomo suavemente entre sus brazos y, sigilosamente para que nadie lo vea, la llevo a su habitación donde la acostó sobre su cama.  
"_Menos mal que es fin de semana y casi no hay profesores molestos dando vueltas por los pasillos del colegio". _En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar.

- Demonios. – Dijo el castaño buscando con prisa su celular para no despertar la castaña, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, la chica había abierto los ojos.

Syaoran encontró su celular, abrió la tapa y contesto la llamada.

- ¿Hola?

_- Maldición… ¿tu sabias que vendría verdad?_

- ¿Eriol¿De que hablas¿Estás borracho?

_- Eso es poco comparado con lo que tendría que estar… diablos Syaoran, ella esta acá._ – Dijo Eriol.

- ¿Ella¿Ahí¿De que mierda hablas Eriol? – Pregunto el castaño perdiendo la paciencia.

_- De Tomoyo Daidougi te hablo pedazo de idiota¡me echaste una maldición! Eres un…_

- Eriol, tranquilo, no entiendo que esta pasando, pero no es el momento de hablarlo… ¿de que maldición hablas¿Qué Tomoyo que? No entiendo nada Eriol.

_- Oh si, es el momento de hablarlo, no te me vas a escapar. Antes de irme te conté que iba a ir a la fiesta en la casa de tía Reiko, donde esta su hija que te dije que estaba re buena, echa un camión, y estaba feliz y tu dijiste que iba a estar todo bien al menos que se apareciera Tomoyo y… Tomoyo apareció._

Syaoran se quedo pensativo un momento y segundos después estallo en sonoras carcajadas.

_- ¿Se puede saber de que mierda te reís_? – Pregunto Eriol histérico del otro lado de la línea.

- Es que… lo dije en chiste Eriol… nunca me imagine que… Tomoyo aparecería ahí. – Dijo Syaoran a duras penas por la risa que tenia.

_- ¡No es gracioso Syaoran Li! Hay, cuando vuelva vas a ver… te voy a despedazar, y te vas a enamorar de Kinomoto_. – Dijo Eriol cortando el teléfono.

- ¿Eriol? – Pregunto Syaoran que había dejado de reírse debido al último comentario de este, pero solo se escuchaba el sonido de la línea cortada.

Syaoran miro con cautela su celular y lo metió nuevamente dentro de su bolsillo del pantalón del uniforme del colegio.

- ¿Era Eriol Hiraguizawa? -Pregunto la castaña que estaba acostada en la cama.

- Si… parece que fue a una fiesta, y se encontró con Daidougi. – Dijo el castaño.

- ¿Con Tomoyo? - Pregunto la castaña. – Pero Tomoyo no me contó nada de que iba a ir a una fiesta con Hiraguizawa… ella y el… no se llevan bien. – Dijo Sakura.

- Si, lo se, conozco la historia y también se porque no le hablas mas a Eriol, aunque me parece un poco tonta la razón, pero no me voy a meter en eso, no quiero discutir. – Dijo el castaño apurándose a hablar antes de que la castaña protestara. - Por otro lado, ninguno de los dos tenía noción de la presencia del otro en aquella fiesta hasta que se vieron.

- Eriol es un imbécil… lastimo mucho a Tomoyo. – Dijo Sakura. – Y lo seguirá haciendo por el resto de sus días, porque esta en su naturaleza y Tomoyo esta muy enamorada de el aun. – Dijo Sakura tapándose la boca por lo que acababa de confesar. – Yo… lo siento, no debí decir eso… Syaoran… no…

- Descuida, no diré nada, haré como si no hubiese escuchado nada. – Dijo el castaño sonriendo. – Pero igualmente yo creo que se deberían dar una segunda oportunidad.

- No, el la volverá a lastimar, no están hechos el uno para el otro, son muy distintos. – Dijo Sakura.

- Quizás… el hecho que sean muy distintos es lo que hace que estén enamorados el uno del otro. – Dijo Syaoran.

- ¿Estas queriendo decir que Eriol esta enamorado de Tomoyo? - Pregunto Sakura mirándolo con perspicacia.

- Exacto.

- No, es imposible… Eriol solo se ama a si mismo.

- No es así, el me lo dijo.

En ese momento alguien golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Sakura.

- Escóndete. – Dijo Sakura metiendo a Li detrás de la cama de Tomoyo.

Sakura se acomodo el pelo y abrió lentamente la puerta.

- ¿Tu¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto Sakura al ver quien estaba en la puerta.

- Quiero hablar con tigo Kinomoto. –Dijo una voz femenina.

- ¿Con migo?

- Si.

Sakura abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a la chica quién, minutos antes, estaba llamando.

- ¿Que quieres? – Pregunto Sakura cortantemente.

- Que dejes en paz a Syaoran. – Dijo la chica.

- Escucha Makoto… No tengo porque dejar en paz a Syaoran ya que el y yo no tenemos ningún lazo que nos una y en segundo lugar… no sos nadie para decirme con quien puedo estar y con quien no y que puedo hacer y que no.

- Me entere que hoy te trajo en brazos a tu habitación y todabia no lo vieron salir. – Dijo Makoto. – La gente no es estúpida Kinomoto

- Y tú por lo visto eres la excepción Makoto. ¿Ademas ves a Li por aqui?

Yukiko la miro con ojos asesinos y prosiguió.

- Yo te digo Kinomoto, cuídate y sácale las garras de en sima a mi novio. Nos amamos y no quiero que te metas en el medio.

Sakura se quedo en silencio unos segundos para después sonreír con la mejor de sus falsas sonrisas.

- Despreocúpate, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo tu novio, es mas, me parece un completo imbécil, cabeza hueca y machista, en una palabra, la copia de Eriol Hiraguizawa, además no hay nada en el que me llame la atención.

- Pero…

- Y te doy un consejo, no deberías tomarte tan en serio lo que te cuentan los demás Makoto, Li solo me trajo a mi habitación porque me dormí. ¿contenta? No tienes porque dudar de tu noviecito. ¡Ahora ándate!

- Pero…

- ¡Ándate si no quieres que te saque a los golpes! – Grito Sakura fuera de si.

Makoto se quedo sin habla y Sakura en un arrebato de furia la arrastro de su brazo hasta el pasillo de afuera.

- No te quiero ver ni cerca de mi habitación ¿te quedo claro?

Después de decir eso, Sakura cerro de un portazo la puerta de su habitación.

- Bueno Li, no te escondas mas, puedes salir. –Dijo Sakura fríamente.

Syaoran salio lentamente de su escondite y miro a Sakura quien estaba mas que furiosa y abrió la puerta para que el saliera.

- Tu también vete. – Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? - Preguntó Syaoran confundido.

- Anda a prestarle mas atención a tu noviecita Syaoran, no vaya a ser que terminen su relación por mi culpa.

- Pero…. Sakura… ella y yo…

- Kinomoto para vos.

- Ella y yo no somos novios.

- Ella no dice lo mismo Li.- Dijo Sakura. – Ándate.

- Pero…

- ¡CHAU!

Syaoran salio de su habitación y apenas puso un pie afuera Sakura cerro la habitación de un portazo y se tiro en su cama para llorar amargamente.  
El sol se estaba ocultando, el cielo estaba naranja y las chicas todavía no habian salido de la pileta.

- Parece que tu novio es algo amargado Yummi, esta quieto, sin muchas ganas de moverse. – Dijo Tomoyo con voz alta para que el chico de ojos azules la escuchara.

- Es verdad… ¡hey! Eriol. – Grito la rubia. – Ven, métete, no te has metido en la pileta en todo el día, lo único que hiciste fue estar ahí sentado e ir dos veces al baño.

- ¿Eh? Ah, si, lo siento, es que… no me siento bien, tengo muchas pruebas esta semana y… estuve estudiando mucho y… ahora estoy nervioso. – Dijo Eriol.

- Pero Hiraguizawa…. Esta semana no tenemos evaluaciones. – Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Eriol enrojeció como un tomate y Yummi sonrió.

- No hay problema Eri, si no te sientes bien no tienes porque ponernos excusas. – Dijo Yummi.

Llego finalmente el final del día y todos se fueron de la quinta de Yummi para regresar cada uno a sus casas. Eriol estaba completamente ido y abombado, nunca imagino encontrarse con Tomoyo en la quinta de Yummi.  
"_Realmente es una chica extraña". _Pensaba Syaoran mientras miraba el techo de su habitación pensando en la castaña de ojos verdes quien se le aparecía constantemente en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué diablos me pasa? - Dijo el castaño a si mismo tirando un almohadón al techo que cayo bajo sus pies. – Tendría que odiarla, no pensar en ella, después de que la escucho, la consuelo y la ayudo me trata así… igualmente tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos con Makoto.

El domingo paso rápidamente y finalmente llego el tan esperado lunes, el día en el cual llegarían todos los faltantes en el colegio.

- Las extrañe mucho. – Dijo Sakura a Chiharu, Naoko y Tomoyo cuando llegaron a la habitación.

- Y nosotras a ti, pero… no fue tanto tiempo. – Dijo Chiharu dejando su bolso sobre la cama.

- Es que no saben todo lo que paso en solo dos días amigas. – Dijo Sakura. – Por cierto… ¿Y Rika?

- Ya sabes donde debe estar, este fin de semana lo pasaba entero con el profesor Terrada. – Dijo Naoko sentándose en su cama.

- Aja… y cuéntanos Sakura… ¿Qué fue de tu fin de semana? – Dijo Tomoyo mientras ordenaba prolijamente su ropa.

- Mph…. Nada interesante… bueno… en realidad si… hice sociales con Li. – Dijo Sakura mirando el techo.

- ¿Qué, que, que? - Gritaron las tres a unísono.

- Como escucharon, hice amistad con Li, aunque no duro mucho, no duro más de dos días… - Dijo Sakura.

- Que raro tu Sakura… - Dijo Chiharu con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Pero cuéntanos¿Cómo fue? – Pregunto Naoko mirándola con intensidad.

- Bueno… todo comenzó el viernes en la noche cuando… por casualidad nos cruzamos, comenzamos a hablar y… así se formo una amistad de dos días, que no pudo durar mas por culpa de Makoto. – Dijo Sakura sin darle importancia.

- Dios mío Sakura, no puedo creerlo, estropeas una amistad con Li por culpa de Makoto. – Dijo Chiharu revoleando los ojos.

- Oigan, ya se esta haciendo la hora y Rika no regresa, mejor la iremos a buscar al salón. – Dijo Naoko mirando su reloj.

- Claro, vayan ustedes, yo tengo que ordenar. – Dijo Tomoyo mientras acomodaba más ropa en sus cajones.

- Yo le haré compañía a Tomoyo y de paso nos quedamos para ver si Rika llega antes aquí que ustedes. – Dijo Sakura.

- De acuerdo, pero luego nos cuentas bien lo de Li. – Dijo Chiharu.

- Okay. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. - ¿Alguien vio mi collar con la S? Creo que me lo saque para bañarme y no se donde lo metí.

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza mientras Tomoyo se ponía a buscar debajo de las camas. Chiharu y Naoko salieron de la habitación y dejaron a Sakura sola con Tomoyo quienes se mandaban miradas significativas.

- A mi me cuentas la verdad Sakura Kinomoto. – Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa levantándose del piso donde minutos antes buscaba el collar de Sakura.

- Bien, todo empezó el viernes a la noche, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente aquí cuando alguien entro e intento violarme.

- ¡¿Qué intentaron que?! – Grito Tomoyo

- Shhhh, calla. – Dijo Sakura tapándole la boca. – Intentaron violarme el viernes por la noche, aun no se quien fue… pero la cuestión es que justo Li pasaba por acá, vio la puerta abierta y entro y me salvo por un pelito.

- ¡Hay! El héroe salvador. – Dijo Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos. - ¿Pero que hacia Li acá a semejantes horas de la noche?

- Quería ir a la cocina, pero se perdió, entonces… el violador huyo y yo estaba asustada y Li me llevo a su habitación. – Dijo Sakura.

- ¡¿A su habitación?! – Grito Tomoyo.

- Si, dormimos juntos, porque tuve pesadillas y el me protegió, al día siguiente el y yo pasamos toda la tarde juntos, al igual que el domingo. – Dijo Sakura. – Pero Makoto vino a amenazarme y a estropearlo todo como siempre. – Dijo Sakura con odio.

- No hagas caso a las boludeces que pueda decirte la imbécil de Makoto. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- La odio. – Dijo Sakura. – Ya voy a conseguir que la saquen del colegio.

- ¿Cómo vas a hacer?

- Li me va a servir como señuelo. – Dijo Sakura.

- Ojo chiquita con lo que vas a hacer, no vaya a ser cosa que te termines enamorando de Li. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- No Tomoyo, no me pienso enamorar, antes de enamorarme tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, como matar al mal parido que me arruino la vida. – Dijo Sakura apretando los dientes.

- Claro… venganza, es lo único que tienes en la cabeza. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- No, claro que no. Pero es mi prioridad desde que tengo once años Tomoyo. – Dijo Sakura.

- Cambiando un poco de tema… ¿no vas a denunciar al que intento violarte? – Pregunto Tomoyo

- Claro que no, eso solo lo va a alertar, no era un alumno Tomoyo… era una persona mas grande… y si fuera un alumno sospecharía de Eriol, de Li, o de Kerberos… son los únicos que tienen un físico similar.

- Eriol no pudo haber sido, el se fue a la casa de sus padres. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- Lo se, Kerberos también se fue y Li me rescato. – Dijo Sakura.

- Aja…. ¿y no pensaste en el profesor Terrada? – Pregunto Tomoyo con una mano en la barbilla.

- ¿El profesor Terrada? – Pregunto Sakura

- Todos sabemos como te mira Sakura, aunque Rika aun no lo quiere admitir, es mas que obvio.

- Si Tommy, pero no te olvides que Terrada se fue con Rika este fin de semana. – Dijo Sakura señalándola con el dedo índice.

- ¿Entonces quien pudo haber sido? – Pregunto la amatista.

- No se, pero ahora que regresaron me siento mucho mas segura.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron en par en par dejando ver a tres chicas que entraban con una atajándola entre los brazos.

- Tommy, Saku, ayúdenos. – Dijo Chiharu.

- ¡Rika¿Que paso? – Gritaron ambas a coro.

Syaoran estaba arreglando su habitación, al menos para que durara unas cuantas horas más antes de que sus compañeros de cuarto destrozaran todo nuevamente. Pero lamentablemente no fue así.

- ¡Muy buenos días Syaorancito! – Grito un chico de pelo negro entrando precipitadamente a la habitación, tirando con descuido su valija sobre la cama y tirándose en sima de ella.

- Takashi, buenos días. – Dijo Syaoran con una gotita en la nuca.

- Hola. – Dijo secamente un chico rubio entrando detrás de el.

- ¿Qué tal Kerberos?

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza. Detrás de el, entro un chico que no se notaba si su cara era de tristeza, de abatimiento, de dolor, de frustración o simplemente de querer matar a alguien.

- Llego tu hora Li… voy a asesinarte. – Dijo Eriol mirándolo con una vena hinchada en la cien.

- Eriol… contrólate, no es para tanto. – Dijo Takashi palmeándole el hombro.

- Además lo dije sin querer¿Quién iba a saber que Tomoyo era amiga de la chica? – Dijo Syaoran sin importancia.

Eriol suspiro, y se relajo.

- Tienes razón. – Dijo.

Syaoran hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y siguió ordenando su ropa.  
Kerberos desarmo prolijamente su valija y ordenaba su ropa cuidadosamente en su cajón mientras preparaba unos jeans que iba a colgar en su parte del armario. Eriol tomo su valija, la abrió y la dio vuelta sobre la cama hasta vaciarla.

- Se te arrugara toda la ropa. – Dijo Syaoran.

- Eso es lo de menos. – Dijo Eriol doblando descuidadamente su ropa y poniéndola des prolijamente en su cajón.

Kerberos siguió sin hacerle caso y ordenando su ropa. De repente sus dedos rozaron una cadena.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Kerberos levantando con sus dedos una fina cadena de oro.

* * *

**_Muchisimas gracias por los reviews! Llegamos a los 33!! que emocion!  
Estoy muy contenta y les agradezo de todo corazon.  
Me extraño no ver un review de Hikari en el capitulo anterior :(  
Que lastima._**

**_Bueno... Eriol finalmente se tranquilizo. Y Sakura al fin le confezo lo que realmente  
paso a Syaoran :o ¿Que pasara ahora¿Que habra encontrado Kerberos?_**

**_CHAN CHAN CHAN_**

**_Creo que todos sabemos lo que encontro Kerberos... ¿el lo reconocera? Si lo hiciera... ¿como reaccionara? _**

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO_**

- ¿Te gusta Sakura Kinomoto mi querido semental?  
- ¿Eh? No, yo solo digo… es que… me… bueno…. Eh… me conmovió su historia, si eso, me conmovió.  
- Claro, su historia. Yo más bien diría que te conmovió su hermoso trasero redondo.  
Syaoran escucho ese comentario de su amigo y lo empujo contra la pared.  
- Nunca más vuelvas a hacer un comentario así de ella.  
Eriol se sorprendió y lo miro con la mirada misteriosa típica de el.  
- Okay. No era para que te enojes… pero a mi admíteme que te gusta Sakura.  
- No te voy a admitir que me gusta Kinomoto.  
- Admítelo.  
- No, además a Kerberos le gusta Kinomoto

**_Y de repente se esucha un terrible... OOOOOOOOOHHHHH  
_****_A kerberos le gusta Sakura? _**

**_CHAN CHAN CHAN._**

**_jejejeje  
_****_Aguantense hasta el proximo capitulo, que confio subirlo pronto pronto._**

**_Un beso enorme  
_****_Muchisimas gracias por detenerse a leeer mi fic y dejarme un review!  
_****_Los kiero mucho  
_****_chau chau_**


	6. Capitulo 6

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio… **_

_**Capitulo 6: Amores escondidos y actitudes engañosas**_

Kerberos siguió sin hacerle caso y ordenando su ropa. De repente sus dedos rozaron una cadena.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Kerberos levantando con sus dedos una fina cadena de oro.

Syaoran, Eriol y Takashi miraron confundidos a Kerberos sin entender nada.

- ¿Ocurre algo Kero? – Pregunto Eriol quien lo veía desorientado.

- ¡Pedazo de infeliz! – Grito Kerberos tirándose en sima de Syaoran.

Ni tiempo le dio de reaccionar al castaño quien comenzó a recibir trompadas y golpes de parte del rubio.

- ¡Sos una mierda¡Muérete! Eres de lo peor. – Gritaba Kerberos golpeando con todas sus fuerzas a Syaoran quien intentaba defenderse sin agredir a su compañero.

Takashi y Eriol intentaban apartar a Kerberos de Syaoran.

- Basta Kerberos. – Dijo Takashi poniéndose serio y agarrándolo junto con Eriol de los hombros para liberar a Syaoran.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kerberos? – Pregunto Eriol.

Syaoran estaba tirado en el suelo con el labio inferior partido y sangrando y su ojo derecho con un terrible golpe.

- Este infeliz de acostó con Sakura. – Dijo Kerberos. – Se acostó con Sakura, le dije que no se metiera con ella. – Dijo Kerberos con una furia incontenible.

Syaoran se incorporo como pudo y Se toco el labio que aun sangraba limpiándoselo con el dedo.

- No me acosté con Sakura, Kerberos. ¿De donde sacaste esa idea? – Pregunto Syaoran.

- ¡No mientas! Esta es su cadena. – Dijo Kerberos enseñándole lo que encontró en su cama.

Syaoran miro la cadena y estallo en carcajadas. Kerberos al verlo reír se enfureció a un mas, Eriol y Yamazaki miraban a Syaoran como si estuviera loco.

- ¿Te acostaste con Sakura? – Pregunto Eriol seriamente.

- ¿Me creen capaz de eso¿Son idiotas o que? Nada que ver, ese dije es de Sakura, si, y ella durmió aquí, no lo niego, pero yo no le he tocado ni un pelo. – Dijo Syaoran.

- ¿Me vas a decir que ella se te regalo? La conozco muy bien Li y no voy a creerte si esa es tu versión. – Dijo Eriol fríamente.

- Ustedes tienen la mente podrida, son unos idiotas, si quieren saber que paso, se los voy a decir. El viernes a la noche tenia ganas de ir a la cocina porque no podía dormir y estaba todo completamente oscuro, no veía nada, se había cortado la luz. Entonces baje sin querer un piso hacia abajo y entre a un pasillo que no conocía. Solo la luz de la luna alumbraba y pude ver una puerta entre abierta, así que me acerque.

- Déjate de metáforas y puntualiza. – Dijo Kerberos.

- Entré cuidadosamente y escuche que una chica lloraba y gemía de dolor, pero algo le tapaba la boca, así que prendí la luz. Un tipo con el rostro cubierto intentó abusar de una chica, acá dentro del colegio y nadie se entero de nada, resulta que esa chica era Sakura Kinomoto. – Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara de sorpresa de sus dos compañeros. – Intente seguirlo, pero el tipo fue mas rápido y escapo, entonces me quede consolando a Sakura, quien me suplico que no la dejara sola, que le hiciera compañía, estaba muy asustada.

- Pero no te podías quedar en el cuarto de ella… porque en las mañanas siempre hay vigilancia y te iba a ser imposible salir de su habitación. – Dijo Takashi.

- Exacto, entonces le dije que viniera a esta habitación y ella simplemente durmió en tu cama Kerberos y yo en la mía. – Dijo Syaoran

Kerberos lo miro con desconfianza.

- De todos modos si paso algo me enterare. – Dijo el rubio.

Las chicas estaban intentando socorrer a Rika quien se encontraba descompuesta.

- Me siento mal. – Dijo Rika vomitando por segunda vez.

- Rika… - Dijo Tomoyo limpiando el vomito.

- Espero que la preceptora no lo note. - Dijo Chiharu quien espiaba de ves en cuando para ver si la preceptora pasaba por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué comiste Rika? – Pregunto Naoko.

- No se, estaba en el buffet y olí el olor a comida y comencé a sentirme mal. – Dijo Rika.

- Quizás le cayó mal la comida del buffet. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿Por qué no la llevan a la enfermería? – Pregunto Sakura.

- Si vamos a hacer eso, no sea que la situación de Rika empeore. – Dijo Naoko.

Naoko y Tomoyo se ocuparon de llevar a Rika a la enfermería. Chiharu y Sakura se quedaron ordenando y limpiando el desastre.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Rika? – Pregunto Sakura.

- No lo se. – Respondió la castaña.

- Mmmm… - Dijo Sakura pensando…

- ¿Qué piensas Sakura? – Pregunto Chiharu.

- Nada, nada. En que ya se donde deje mi colgante. – Dijo Sakura. – Ya vengo.- "_Y mas tarde le haré unas cuantas preguntas a Rika…"_

Sakura salio de la habitación y se escabullo como pudo hasta el piso de las habitaciones de los hombres. Se escondió detrás de una columna al ver a un grupo de chicos que pasaban y corrió hacia la habitación de Syaoran en donde entro sin siquiera tocar, así no perdía tiempo y nadie la veía. Cerró la puerta rápidamente, suspiro y se dio vuelta.

- ¡¡Waaaaaa!! – Grito la castaña cubriéndose los ojos. – Takashi, estas desnudo. – Dijo la chica poniéndose totalmente colorada.

- ¡Sakura! – Grito Takashi poniéndose una toalla a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? – Pregunto Eriol. - ¿Qué te contó Tomoyo?

- ¿Tomoyo? Tomoyo no me contó nada Hiraguizawa. ¿Tendría que contarme algo? – Pregunto Sakura mirándolo astutamente.

- Eh…. No nada. – Dijo Eriol.

- No se si vieron…. Por aquí una cadena de oro. – Pregunto Sakura.

- ¿Es esta? – Pregunto Syaoran levantando la fina cadena de oro.

- Es esa. – Dijo Sakura sacándosela bruscamente la cadena de las manos.

- ¿Cómo llego esa cadena aquí Sakura? – Pregunto Kerberos.

- Luego te cuento Kero. – Dijo Sakura. – No pienso hacerlo en frente de algunos. Agrego mirando a Eriol.

Sakura se dio vuelta y con la misma cautela que llego, regreso a su habitación.

- ¿Esta enojada con tigo Syaoran? – Pregunto Takashi

- Por culpa de Makoto. – Dijo el castaño revoleando los ojos.

- Un consejo, si quieres llevarte bien con Sakurita, corta esa relación tuya con Makoto.- Dijo Takashi.

- Pero la pasamos bien en la cama. – Dijo Syaoran refunfuñando.

- Elije, o Sakura o Makoto. – Dijo Eriol.

- Dejen de hablar de Sakura como si fuese un objeto. – Dijo Kerberos.

Al día siguiente, Rika ya se sentía un poco mejor. Salio de enfermería y regreso a su habitación.  
Era un hermoso día, con un sol abrasador. Y Sakura miraba el pizarrón con las formulas químicas que ponía la profesora.

- Entonces, en una cadena carbonada, el carbono solo puede tener tres hidrógenos en las extremidades, los hidrógenos del centro solo pueden tener 2 hidrógenos ya que el total de hidrógenos en un carbono es 3 y esta compartiendo con el carbono de arriba.

En ese momento sonó el timbre del receso.

- Bueno chicos, no se olviden de la tarea, la página 76 y 77 del libro. Hasta el jueves.

Sakura se estiro y salio junto con Tomoyo del salón.

- Tommy… ayer Eriol me pregunto si tu no me habías dicho algo…. ¿Qué tienes que decirme. – Pregunto Sakura.

- ¡Olvide contártelo! – Exclamo la amatista. - ¿Recuerdas que te conté que el sábado tuve una fiesta?

- Si.

- Bueno, en esa fiesta fue nada mas ni nada menos que Eriol, que como siempre estaba con una nueva novia. – Dijo Tomoyo. – Si hubieses visto la cara que puso al verme.

Sakura estallo a carcajadas.  
Seguían caminando por el pasillo cuando vieron a un grupo de chicos amontonados leyendo un afiche pegado en la cartelera que los alumnos usaban para poner noticias y/o servicios.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahí? – Pregunto Sakura.

- Ni idea… vamos a ver Saku. – Dijo Tomoyo.

Ambas se acercaron.

- ¿Qué hay?

De repente se escucho un grito de exclamación de una chica.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Lanzaron las fechas de carreras. – Grito emocionada. – Ah, hola Kinomoto… ¿te enteraste ya?

- ¿De que me tengo que enterar idiota?

- De que las carreras de moto comenzaran este viernes, hay que inscribirse con Nik Peterson. – Dijo la chica.

- Ah… no sabia que comenzarían tan pronto.

- ¿Vas a quedar en 2do lugar otra vez Kinomotito? – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Al menos perdí contra el nro 1 y no como tú que quedaste en el puesto 13, corazón. – Dijo Sakura con voz de falsa tristeza.

Tomoyo estallo en carcajadas.

- Eres una imbécil Kinomoto. – Dijo la chica dándose vuelta.

- Claro, como tú no lo eres Makoto… - Dijo Sakura sarcásticamente.

Mientras tanto, Eriol y Syaoran caminaban juntos por el pasillo después de haber leído el cartel.

- ¿Vas a participar? – Pregunto Syaoran.

- Por supuesto, el gran Eriol Hiraguizawa participa en todos los campeonatos que hay en este colegio. Yo que tu también participaría, obviamente si tienes moto.

- Si, tengo… en Hong Kong solía andar en moto a los 13 años. – Dijo Syaoran.

- Si, es una linda edad para empezar… yo empecé a los 15

- En el cartel decía que era mixto… ¿las mujeres corren por su lado o con nosotros?

- Con nosotros, ellas no son tan cabezas huecas como lo aparentan, o al menos una cantidad considerable de ellas. – Dijo Eriol.

- Pero… les ganan de taquito me imagino… - Dijo Syaoran.

- Mph… me avergüenza decirlo Syaoran pero yo perdí contra….

- ¡SYAORAN! – Grito una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

- No, otra vez no. – Dijo Syaoran con voz de lamento.

- Hola Eri. – Dijo la chica.

- Hola Makoto… - Dijo Eriol.

- ¿Syaorancito, vas a participar de las carreras? - Pregunto la chica.

- Mph…. Eso creo. – Dijo el castaño.

- Porque yo también voy a concursar. – Dijo Makoto con una sonrisa.

- Ah… me alegro. – Dijo Syaoran sin ánimos.

- ¡Kinomoto me insulto! – Dijo Makoto haciendo un berrinche.

- ¿Qué quien te insulto?

- Kinomoto.

- ¿Sakura? – Pregunto Syaoran.

- Si… esa…. Oye… ¿desde cuando tanta confianza? – Pregunto la chica mirándolo con recelo.

- No, solo…. Pregunte. – Dijo Syaoran.

- Has algo Syaoran, me vive molestando, yo creo que esta celosa de que tu me prefieras a mi y no a ella. – Dijo Yukiko con un puchero.

- Bueno, después veré que hago con ella. – Dijo Syaoran. - ¿Me dejas hablar del plan con Eriol corazón? – Pregunto el castaño acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

- Claro.

Yukiko se dio vuelta y salio dando saltitos estúpidos por el pasillo.

- No la soporto mas. – Dijo Syaoran. – Pero me da excusas para poder hablar con Sakura. – Dijo Syaoran.

Eriol lo miro atónito.

- ¿Te gusta Sakura Kinomoto mi querido semental? – Pregunto Eriol.

- ¿Eh? No, yo solo digo… es que… me… bueno…. Eh… me conmovió su historia, si eso, me conmovió. – Dijo Syaoran completamente colorado.

- Claro, su historia. Yo más bien diría que te conmovió su hermoso trasero redondo. – Dijo Eriol.

Syaoran escucho ese comentario de su amigo y lo empujo contra la pared.

- Nunca más vuelvas a hacer un comentario así de ella. –Dijo Syaoran.

Eriol se sorprendió y lo miro con la mirada misteriosa típica de el.

- Okay. No era para que te enojes… pero a mi admíteme que te gusta Sakura.

- No te voy a admitir que me gusta Kinomoto. – Dijo Syaoran.

- Admítelo. – Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

- No, además a Kerberos le gusta Kinomoto.

- A Kero no le gusta Kinomoto, Kero la adora y la protege como si fuera su hermano, su verdadero hermano, porque el que tiene…

- No conozco al hermano de Kinomoto.

El timbre volvió a sonar indicándoles que tenían que volver a clases. Cinco horas mas tarde, finalmente terminaron con su horario escolar.  
Sakura iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja caminando por el pasillo que daba a su habitación porque ese día, su materia extracurricular era natación, lo que mas le gustaba en el mundo después del tenis, y las carreras en moto, claro. Entro tarareando una canción y entro justo cuando Tomoyo se estaba sacando la remera para ponerse su traje de baño azul marino y celeste.

- Como me molestan las mallas enterizas. – Se quejaba Tomoyo poniéndose bien la maya que tenia la espalda descubierta hasta el comienzo de la cola.

- Amo el tatuaje que tienes en la espalda¿te lo dije ya? - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa quitándose la falda que usaba como uniforme.

- Siempre que lo ves. – Dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura se puso una bikini de competición azul y celeste con el escudo del colegio al igual que Tomoyo, solo que la malla de esta ultima era de competición seria y por eso era enteriza, la de Sakura era estilo bikini. Sobre sus mallas, cada una de las chicas se puso el uniforme de gimnasia del colegio que consistía en un pantalón azul marino con dos franjas celestes al costado y una remera blanca con el escudo del colegio.  
Sakura preparo su bolso con una toalla, las hojotas, la gorra para la pileta y un par de antiparras, lo tomo y bajo junto con Tomoyo a la pileta de natación. Entraron en los vestuarios y se sacaron la ropa para quedar en maya y pasaron a la parte de la pileta.

- Pusieron más alta la calefacción hoy. – Dijo Sakura poniéndose las antiparras.

- Si, eso parece. ¿Qué te toco en el programa de hoy Sak? – Pregunto Tomoyo.

- Espalda y pecho. – Dijo Sakura.

- Ah, que suerte, a mi Trampolín y Mariposa.

- Entonces nos vemos luego. – Dijo Sakura.

Sakura camino hacia la parte derecha de la enorme pileta donde ya había varios chicos dentro de la pileta.

- Kinomoto, una clase puntual. – Dijo el profesor.

- ¿Profesor Terrada? – Pregunto Sakura confundida.

- Si, su profesora titular se desguinzó el pie y no podrá dar clases durante un tiempo.

Sakura se sumergió en la pileta y miro a sus compañeros. La clase de hoy le tocaba con Syaoran, Kerberos, dos chicos con los que nunca se había hablado y otro que se llama Spinelsun Reed Clow, que era primo de Kerberos. De las chicas estaban Naoko, Yuikiko y dos gemelas: Zoe y Rui.

- Bien Kinomoto, quiero 30 ida y vuelta de Espalda. – Dijo el profesor.

- Okay.

Sakura comenzó a nadar, detrás de ella se lanzo Spinelsun, detrás de el se lanzo Yukiko, detrás de ella se lanzo Syaoran y así sucesivamente. A la decimoquinta vuelta, el profesor freno a Sakura.

- Kinomoto, haces mal la patada de espalda. – Dijo el profesor Terrada.

Sakura lo miro incrédula.

- ¿La patada de espalda? Pero si la profesora siempre dice que me sale muy bien. – Se quejo Sakura.

- Esa profesora no sabe nada. Ven, te enseñare. – Dijo el profesor.

Sakura se tenso.  
El profesor la llevo a un costado de la pileta para que Sakura pudiera agarrarse del borde y así enseñarle la patada. Syaoran que no era ningún tonto y sabía nadar muy bien, ya que en Hong Kong practico natación desde los 5 años y participo en un montón de olimpiadas de natación quedando en primer lugar, le había asombrado que el profesor quisiera corregir la patada de Sakura al nadar espalda, ya que la hacia bastante bien, al menos de todas las chicas que estaban ahí, ella tenia la mejor patada. Siguió a Terrada con la mirada.

- Ves, es así. – Dijo el profesor sosteniendo a Sakura de las piernas.

Luego lentamente comenzó a subir su mano hasta la rodilla de la chica quien se puso algo nerviosa. Como le pareció totalmente normal no dijo nada, pero el profesor siguió subiendo su mano por mas arriba de la rodilla, por los muslos.  
Syaoran se dio cuenta y le dio un codazo a Kerberos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto Kerberos.

- Anda al fondo y haz que te ahogas. – Dijo Syaoran.

- ¿Qué¿estás loco? – Dijo Kerberos mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

- Mira atentamente al profesor con Sakura. Ve rápido, no esperes. – Dijo Syaoran.

Kerberos enfoco la mirada y lo noto. Sakura tenía una mirada perdida. Asintió y nado velozmente hacia el fondo.  
Syaoran fue hacia donde estaba el profesor.

- Profesor. – Dijo Syaoran haciendo que el hombre soltara bruscamente a Sakura.

- ¿Qué quieres Li? – Pregunto con notable enfado.

- Me parece que Kerberos tiene problemas en el fondo. – Dijo Syaoran.

- ¿Kerberos? Pero si es un excelente nadador. – Dijo Terrada.

- No se, yo desde aquí no lo veo bien. – Dijo Syaoran.

Terrada miro hacia donde estaba Kerberos y efectivamente, se estaba ahogando.

- Iré por el. – Dijo el profesor, quien, al instante comenzó a nadar hacia donde Kerberos estaba.

Sakura seguía agarrada con fuerza al borde de la pileta.

- ¿Sakura, estás bien? – Pregunto Syaoran tocándole el hombro.

- Syaoran… no me pude defender, se me nublo la mente, solo me vinieron recuerdos del pasado. – Dijo con una voz triste.

- Tranquila, no hizo nada, ni creo que intente.

- El hace varios años que me mira raro, que me habla de otra manera… nunca lo quise admitir. ¿Tú te diste cuenta?

- Por algo vine a decirle que Kerberos se estaba ahogando, fue toda una actuación.

- ¿No crees que pudo haber sido él el que intento violarte aquella noche?

- El no estaba en el colegio Syaoran, se fue a pasar el fin de semana con una amiga mía: Rika Sasaki, no se si la conoces.

- No, no la conozco… ¿pero tiene algo con el profesor? – Pregunto Syaoran sorprendido.

Sakura estaba por responder, pero una voz firme grito desde el otro lado de la pileta.

- ¡Kinomoto, Li! Dejen de hablar y pónganse ya a nadar.

- Si profesor. – Contestaron a unísono.

- Espérame en la cafetería después de las clases de natación, tomamos algo y te termino de contar. – Dijo Sakura sumergiéndose en el agua.

Las clases de natación al fin terminaron. Sakura regreso a su habitación y se dio una ducha con agua tibia, se puso el uniforme del colegio y salio para la cafetería donde quedo encontrarse con Syaoran.  
Ahí estaba esperándola, en la puerta de la cafetería, miro el reloj, se estaba tardando. ¿Siempre tenia problemas de impuntualidad?  
Pero se dio cuenta de que la espera valió la pena. Estaba hermosa, aunque sea con el uniforme del colegio, pero el pelo mojado le quedaba maravilloso, la camisa le quedaba un talle grande, pero así le dejaba un aire demasiado sensual. _"Malditas hormonas"_

- Hola Li. – Dijo Sakura. - ¿Tomamos algo?

- Claro. – Dijo Syaoran intentando que no se note su sonrojo.

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del buffet-cafetería del colegio y pidieron dos café con un crosaint y un muffin.

- A ver, cuéntame¿Cómo es eso de que una amiga tuya sale con el profesor Terrada?

- Hace unos meses… Rika siempre se sintió atraída por el profesor Terrada al igual que varias de mis compañeras. Todas decían que no tenía oportunidad porque se notaba a diez cuadras que el profesor me miraba a mi, pero ella siguió insistiendo y al final lo consiguió.

- ¿Y tu dices que ese viernes el se había ido a pasar el fin de semana con Rika?

- Exacto.

- ¿Y estas segura que fue desde el viernes? – Pregunto el castaño.

- Mph… ¿Por qué dudarlo?

- No se, yo que tu le preguntaría a Sasaki bien como fue su fin de semana. Eso podría aclarar muchas cosas.

- Bien, le preguntare. Gracias por ayudarme Li. – Dijo Sakura

- No es nada Sakura, no soporto lo que te paso y no me gustaría que vuelvas a sufrir. – Dijo Syaoran tomándola de las manos. – Mataría a cualquiera que te hiciera algo.

Sakura se sonrojo.  
En ese momento las puertas de la alborotada cafetería se abren y una amatista entra seguida de una castaña.

- ¿Esa no es Sakura? – Pregunto la chica de ojos amatista con una enorme sonrisa y brillo en los ojos.

- ¿Con Li? - Pregunto la otra.

- Sh… que no nos vea o vamos a romper el momento romántico, que nos cuente después. – Dijo Tomoyo saliendo nuevamente.

- ¡Yukiko! – Dijo la amatista al ver a Yukiko Makoto a punto de entrar a la cafetería. – Justo te estaba buscando, el profesor Terrada me dijo que tenía algo que hablar con tigo. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿El profesor Terrada?

- Aja. – Dijo Tomoyo

Makoto se dio vuelta y fue hacia la parte de deportes para buscar al profesor.

- No tienes remedio Tomoyo. – Dijo Chiharu con una sonrisa.

- Hago lo que sea por Sakurita y Makoto solo iba a arruinar el momento.

Mientras las chicas subían a su habitación, en la cafetería los castañoss seguían hablando.

- Gracias Li.

- Puedes decirme Syaoran de nuevo, no quiero que no nos podamos llevar bien por culpa de Minako.

- ¿Hablas así de tu novia? -Pregunto Sakura

- Makoto no es mi novia Sakura, solo la tengo para cuando me quiero divertir. – Dijo Syaoran.

- No deberías ser así con una mujer. – Dijo Sakura.

- Sakura… Dime… ¿Cómo puede ser un hombre con alguien como Makoto a ver? Explícame. – Dijo Syaoran. – No la quiere ni su mama, es una hueca que se cree lo más solo por acostarse con todo el colegio.

- ¿Eres así… con todas? – Pregunto Sakura tímidamente.

- No con todas, solo con las que son para tratarlas así, Sakura hay dos tipos de mujeres, las que están para divertirse y las que están para casarse, no se si me explico.

- Sabes, me convenciste, definitivamente no eres como Eriol. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Me alegro que pienses eso.

- Bueno, iré a mi habitación, a ver si termino con la tarea de Matemática, física y Literatura. – Dijo Sakura.

- Escuché que tienes problemas con matemática. – Dijo Syaoran.

- Si. – Dijo Sakura con una mueca de desagrado. – Odio matemáticas.

- No es por agrandarme, pero tengo muy buen promedio en matemáticas, la profesora dice que…

- Que eres el mejor de su clase.

- Exacto. Y…. quizás te pueda ayudar para el próximo examen. – Dijo el castaño.

- Gracias. – Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

- No es nada, seria un placer.

- Nos vemos en la cena. – Dijo Sakura comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

- Espera. – Dijo Syaoran tomándola de la mano.- Procura mantenerte alejada lo mas que puedas del profesor Terrada y pregúntale eso a Sasaki.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo Sakura sonrojada. – Gracias por todo, Syaoran.

Sakura sonrió y se alejo por la puerta de salida del buffet, Syaoran la siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

- Mmmm, ahí hay amor. – Dijo un chico de cabellos negros.

- Por favor Yamasaki, cállate ¿quieres? – Dijo con notable enfado Syaoran.

- Bueno, yo solo decía…. Pero no te conviene enamorarte de Kinomoto Syaoran, vas a sufrir, se lo que te digo, no hay ningún chico que se haya acercado a Sakura y haya terminado bien… ¿No lo ves a Kerberos?

- Pero Kerberos no esta enamorado de Sakura. – Se defendió el castaño.

- No, pero de todos modos la adora, ahora viste, su humor cambio. Va, vos no conocías al Kerberos de antes, fanático de los videos juegos, mujeriego como el solo, amante de los dulces…

- No, definitivamente no lo conocí, pero no creo que Sakura tenga mucho que ver con eso.

* * *

**_A re...  
¿Ustedes que opinan? Yo no creo que Sakura tenga toda la culpa como dice Takashi... o si¿Kerberos cambio por culpa de ella?  
CHAN CHAN CHAN...  
Esta y muchas respuestas mas... mas adelante, claro._**

**_Muchisimas gracias por los reviews!! estoy muy contenta que esta historia haya tenido aceptacion en la comunidad de :p_**

_**Ahora la parte que mas me gusta y supongo que a ustedes tambien...  
PROXIMO CAPITULO.  
** _

- Suéltame.

- No, primero dame un beso y te suelto.

- Idiota… ¿Vas a tener mis manos agarradas todo el bendito día?

- Si así tú prefieres.

- ¡Pero diablos¡Ya te dije que tengo novio¿Qué más quieres?! .

- Solo es un beso. –

- ¡Suéltala o te parto la cabeza a golpes!

- Li…

- ¿Querías saber quien es el novio? Yo soy el novio pedazo de infeliz.

- ¿Tu? Valla, recién empiezas este año en este colegio y ya te agarraste a Makoto y a Kinomoto.

- Para tu información, con Makoto solo me divertí, de Sakura estoy enamorado.

- Lo dices porque estas en frente de ella, de todos modos… sabes elegir, te agarraste a las dos chicas más lindas del colegio, solo te falta Daidougi… y tienes suerte, para que esta te haya aceptado.

**mmmm ¿q habra pasado?**

**CHAN**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews.**

**Bay bay! hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio… **_

_**Capitulo 7: Algo llamado celos.**_

Pasaron tres semanas desde la conversación de Sakura con Syaoran. Desde ese entonces, ella no pudo abordar el tema con Rika, siempre había algo que se lo impedía. Por otro lado, las competencias de motos estaban avanzando, habían quedado tres afuera. La primera carrera fue de un chico de segundo año contra Yukiko Makoto, quien salio ganadora por supuesto. La segunda carrera fue de Eriol contra Spinelsun, el primo de Kerberos. Y la carrera del sábado pasado había sido de Syaoran contra Rouko Mikagua, un chico de quinto año. Li había ganado su primera carrera, y Eriol igual. El sábado entrante iba a ser la fecha de la primera carrera de la temporada de Sakura y competía contra una chica de su mismo curso que se llamaba Kiosu Namaya.

- ¿Estas nerviosa Saku? - Pregunto Tomoyo.

- No… tuve peores competencias… esta va a ser fácil, aunque no te olvides que es solo la primera etapa…. Lo único que quiero es poder competir contra Makoto y demostrarle con quien se esta metiendo. – Dijo Sakura.

- De todos modos tú eres muchísimo mejor que Makoto en moto.

Ambas amigas estallaron en risas.  
Iban caminado distraídas por el pasillo cuando repentinamente alguien se choca con Tomoyo.

- Perdona. – Dijo un chico de cabello negro sosteniéndola de la cintura.

- No, disculpa tu, yo no veía por donde…. – Dijo Tomoyo que se enmudeció al ver al chico.

- Spinelsun Reed Clow. – Dijo el chico presentándose y estirando la mano.

- To… Tomoyo Daidougi. – Dijo Tomoyo estirando la mano para agarrarla, pero el chico con un ágil movimiento la tomo y le beso la mano.

- Mucho gusto Tomoyo. – Dijo el chico.

- El gusto es mío… ah, ella es mi mejor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- Si, nos conocemos de natación, además, mi primo adora a Sakura. Nos conocemos de más pequeños también.

- Así es… - Dijo Sakura.

- Bueno, no las interrumpo mas… espero poder volver a hablar con tigo Tomoyo. – Dijo Spinelsun.

- Igual… - Dijo Tomoyo mientras veía al chico caminar por el pasillo.

- Tomoyo, sácate la baba. – Dijo Sakura.

- Sakura… nunca me dijiste que tenías un amigo que estaba tan bueno.

- Es Spinelsun, no esta bueno, es el primo de Kerberos. ¿Nunca lo habías visto?

- No, la verdad no… ¿no va a nuestro salón?

- No, va al otro quinto, pero se sienta en la misma mesa que nosotras.

- Bueno, nunca lo vi. – Dijo Tomoyo.

Ambas amigas siguieron caminando por el pasillo y entraron a su habitación.

- Hola chicas. – Dijo una chica de cabello castaño, corto y lacio.

- Hola Naoko. ¿Y Chiharu y Rika?

- Chiharu se fue con Yamazaki a no se donde y Rika ni idea.

- La noto rara a Rika últimamente. ¿Ustedes no? – Pregunto Tomoyo.

- Si… la note… extraña. – Dijo Sakura con una mueca.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los chicos, Eriol Hiraguizawa hacia un terrible escándalo gritando y maldiciendo como un loco.

- ¡¿Ustedes tienen noción de lo que vi?!

- Eriol…. Es la sexta vez que nos los dices. – Dijo Syaoran.

- ¡Es un cretino! Le beso la mano, hay, que caballero, pero no con mi Tomoyo. – Dijo Eriol enfadado.

En ese momento Kerberos entro en la habitación.

- Aja, con vos quería hablar. – Dijo Eriol saltando y poniéndose en frente de Kerberos quien lo miro confundido.

- Tu primito le anda coqueteando a mi Tomoyo.

- ¿Y que demonios tengo que ver yo con eso?

- Que no quiero que lo haga más. – Dijo Eriol.

- Díselo tú. – Dijo Kerberos.

- ¿Qué se lo diga yo? Es tu primo. – Dijo Eriol.

- Pero según vos es tu Tomoyo, además Eriol, Tomoyo ya te olvido, deja que este con otros chicos y pueda sentir lo que vos nunca le distes, cariño. Y si quieres reconquistar a Tomoyo, deja de hacer las boludeces que haces ¿quieres? – Dijo Kerberos pasando al lado de Eriol quien estaba estático ante la contestación d su amigo.

Eriol se callo de una buena vez por todas y, en silencio, se sentó en su cama.  
Sakura salio de su habitación y bajo al buffet para comer algo, últimamente estaba con mucha hambre, mas de la normal. Se sentó sola en una mesa y pidió una tarteleta de zapallo con una gaseosa mientras intentaba solucionar unos problemas de matemáticas que la profesora le había dado antes de la prueba que seria dentro de dos semanas.  
En ese momento, un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes se sentó frente a ella, quien, al principio no lo noto, pero cuando comenzó a hacer molestos ruidos con la garganta obligo a Sakura a levantar la vista y mirarlo.

- ¿Se puede saber que quieres¿No ves que estoy estudiando? – Se quejo Sakura.

- Solo quería hablar con tigo. – Dijo el chico.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto la castaña secamente.

- Me gustas Sakura, me gustas mucho. – Dijo el chico.

- ¿Ah si? – Pregunto Sakura sin darle importancia.

El chico miro nervioso hacia atrás y vio a sus amigos que le hacían señas de atrás, tenia que conseguírsela si o si.

- Saku, se que tu no me conoces, pero yo te miro todos los días, eres la chica mas hermosa que he tenido el placer de conocer. – Dijo el chico tomándole las manos.

Sakura miro por detrás del hombro del chico y comprendió lo que ocurría.

- Lo siento, pero tengo novio. – Dijo Sakura.

- ¡Mentira! Todos aquí saben que no te acercas ni tienes relaciones con un chico ni aunque tu vida dependiera de eso. –Dijo el chico levantándose abruptamente.

- Entonces… si lo sabes… ¿Para que vienes a molestar? – Pregunto Sakura intentando zafar sus manos d las de el.

En ese momento entro Syaoran en la cafetería acompañado por Kerberos; ambos se quedaron pasmados a ver las manos de Sakura entre las de un chico.

- Suéltame. – Dijo en un susurro Sakura.

- No, primero dame un beso y te suelto. – Dijo el chico.

- Idiota… - Dijo Sakura. – ¿Vas a tener mis manos agarradas todo el bendito día?

- Si así tú prefieres.

- ¡Pero diablos¡Ya te dije que tengo novio¿Qué más quieres?! - Grito Sakura.

- Solo es un beso. – Dijo el chico forcejeándola.

- ¡Suéltala o te parto la cabeza a golpes! – Grito una voz masculina apartando al chico de Sakura.

- Li…

- ¿Querías saber quien es el novio? Yo soy el novio pedazo de infeliz. – Dijo Syaoran.

- ¿Tu? – Pregunto el chico. – Valla, recién empiezas este año en este colegio y ya te agarraste a Makoto y a Kinomoto. – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

- Para tu información, con Makoto solo me divertí, de Sakura estoy enamorado. – Dijo el chico.

- Lo dices porque estas en frente de ella, de todos modos… sabes elegir, te agarraste a las dos chicas más lindas del colegio, solo te falta Daidougi… y tienes suerte, para que esta te haya aceptado. – Dijo el chico.

Pero Syaoran ni término a que dejara de hablar, le dio un fuerte golpe con el puño cerrado en la boca, la cual quedo sangrando.

- ¡Li! – Grito una mujer. – Ya a mi despacho, tu también Kinomoto y tu también Sakato.

Los tres caminaron detrás de una mujer de cabello gris y enormes anteojos, algo regordeta.

- ¿Estamos en líos? – Pregunto Syaoran en un susurro a Sakura.

- Es la primera vez q piso dirección. – Dijo Sakura. – Mi legajo esta impecable.

- "_No me imagino por que" _– Pensó Syaoran.- Ah…

Los tres entraron junto con la mujer en la dirección.

- Li¿me puedes explicar que diablos sucedió? – Pregunto la directora.

- El solo me defendió. – Dijo Sakura.

- Le pregunte a Li, no a Kinomoto.- Dijo la directora.

- Lo siento señorita Makeshi. – Dijo Sakura.

- Bueno, el se quería propasar con ella. – Dio Syaoran. – Y yo solo la defendí.

- Me agredió con palabras y físicamente. – Dijo Sakura.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Grito Sakato.

- Dos personas contra una, Sakato. – Dijo Makeshi.

- Pero… son novios, están hablando en mi contra. – Dijo el chico.

La directora miro con atención a Sakura quien le clavo profundamente la mirada y a Li que estaba sonrojado.

- Mph… ¿Puede sacar a Sakato un momento?- Pregunto Syaoran a la profesora.

- Sakato, sal. Luego te llamare. – Dijo Makeshi.

Sakato bufo y salio de la sala.

- A ver… explíquenme eso. – Dijo la mujer.

- Es una mentira que invente para que me dejara en paz, y justo vino Li y me siguió el juego, pero entre el y yo no hay una relación mas haya de conocidos, ni siquiera amistad. – Dijo Sakura cortantemente.

- Ya me parecía Kinomoto, la conozco demasiado y se su historia como para sospechar de una cosa así. Ahora váyanse y llamen a Sakato, tengo una penitencia que darle a ese chico.

Sakura y Syaoran hicieron una inclinación con la cabeza y salieron sin decir palabra.  
Sakato entro a la salida de ambos castaños.

- El sábado compites ¿verdad? – Pregunto Syaoran.

- Si. Contesto Sakura.

- Buena suerte.

- Gracias. – Dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa.

Sakura regreso a su habitación donde supuestamente estarían Rika, Tomoyo, Naoko y Chiharu, pero no había nadie.

- ¿Dónde estarán? – Pregunto Sakura al aire mientras tomaba su toalla para darse una ducha.

Tomo el picaporte del baño, lo giro y empujo la puerta hacia adentro del baño.

-¡Rika! – Grito Sakura acercándose a su amiga quien estaba arrodillada llorando en el piso.

Sakura le rodeo los hombros con su brazo y la atrajo hacia ella para que se consolara.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunto Sakura preocupada.

- Hay Sakura… - Dijo la otra castaña llorando. – Soy una infeliz.

- ¿Por qué dices eso¿Alguien te hizo daño Rika? – Pregunto Sakura.

- No Sakura…. Estoy embarazada. – Dijo Rika.

- Dime tu problema Rika, para eso soy tu amiga.

- Estoy embarazada.

- No me mientas Rika…

- Sakura… estoy embarazada de Terrada. – Dijo la castaña de ojos marrones.

Sakura se sentó en el piso al lado de Rika.

- Rika… acá no puedes venir estando embarazada, te expulsaran, te… tu madre… dios mío Rika… - Dijo Sakura tapándose la boca con las manos. - ¿Cómo sucedió?

- Este viernes el dijo que no podía venir con migo, que el sábado pasaría por mi, entonces el sábado alrededor de las 5 de la tarde vino a mi casa a buscarme.

- ¿El viernes a la noche no estuvo con tigo? – Pregunto Sakura asustada.

- No, el sábado. – Contesto Rika entre sollozos. – Fuimos a su departamento, le dije a mis padres que saldría con Tomoyo y Chiharu… y terminamos haciéndolo en su habitación, pero… el se había olvidado su caja de preservativos aquí, en el colegio, en su despacho, y me pregunto si yo estaba tomando mi pastilla y me había olvidado ese día y el anterior…. Estaba con tantas ganas que ni razoné y dije que si…

- Rika…

- Y el confiado, comenzó a hacerlo, yo no me di cuenta, me di cuenta de lo que hice después.

- Rika… dios mío…. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Escapar del colegio con Terrada.

- ¿El ya lo sabe? – Pregunto Sakura asqueada.

- No, se lo pensaba decir hoy.

- Rika, escúchame¿Por qué no lo hablas con tus padres? – Pregunto Sakura.

- Sakura… ¿me estas cargando¡Sabes que ellos no me entenderían!

La chica de ojos verdes miro sin asentir a su amiga y la abrazó para darle contención.  
La noche finalmente llego y Sakura no podía dormir pensando en Rika. A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se levanto algo cansada, no había podido dormir bien pensando en su amiga. Finalmente era viernes, faltaba solo un día para la carrera de Sakura y ella no le daba la menor importancia. Se puso su pollera, su camisa blanca y bajo a desayunar. En la entrada del comedor se encontró con Syaoran, quien conversaba con un chico de su división y al ver a Sakura lo dejo y corrió hacia ella.

- Buenos días Sakura. – Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Li. – Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Has averiguado eso?

Sakura se paro en seco y lo miro fijamente.

- Syaoran… el profesor Terrada no estuvo el viernes en la noche con Rika. – Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto en un susurro el chico.

- Como oyes… Terrada se encontró con Rika el sábado… y hay algo más… Rika esta embarazada. – Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Esta embarazada? Pero…

- Si, la echaran del colegio.

En ese momento una mujer interrumpió su conversación.

- Li, Kinomoto, a desayunar de inmediato.

- Disculpe directora. – Dijeron ambos a unísono.

Los dos entraron juntos al buffet.

- Falta un día y 17 horas, en total 41 horas para tu carrera Saku. – Dijo Tomoyo cuando la castaña llego a su mesa.

- Lo se.

- ¿Estas preocupada por algo? – Pregunto Tomoyo al ver el rostro de su amiga. – Por la carrera me parece que no.

- Tommy… te lo contaría, eres mi mejor amiga, pero no es un problema mío, sino de una amiga… nuestra. – Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Nuestra¿Le ocurrió algo a Chiharu, Rika o Naoko? – Pregunto la amatista.

- No… o sea, si, pero a una sola… es mejor que te lo cuente ella. –Dijo Sakura. – Soy la única que lo sabe.

Tomoyo quedo en silencio, de verdad le preocupaba lo que podía ocurrirle a alguna de sus amigas…  
El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo.  
Luego del desayuno que comenzaba a las 7:30 hasta las 7:50, tenían un descanso que podían usar para cualquier cosa de 15 minutos antes de que comiencen las clases. Sakura aprovecho esos quince minutos para bañarse.

- Llega tarde señorita Kinomoto. – Dijo la profesora de matemáticas.

- Bueno, es que me estaba bañando. ¿Quiere que venga toda sudada y roñosa a su clase?

- Tome asiento. – Dijo la profesora como si no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo Sakura. – Bien, hoy vamos a revisar los contenidos del primer trimestre para la evaluación final del trimestre antes del cierre y la entrega de notas… les aseguro que si no pasan el primer trimestre, el segundo se les complicara mucho mas. – Dijo la profesora mirando furtivamente a Sakura. – Bien… empezaremos por rever logaritmos.

Sakura juro prestar atención… sabia los problemas que tendría en su casa si desaprobaba matemáticas otra vez. Pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano… no entendía nada, y eso que ese tema lo venían viendo desde cuarto. Que envidia le daban Tomoyo, Naoko y Syaoran que entendían todo como si fuera el simple reglamento de Hokey…  
No decía nada de Chiharu porque entendía a medias… aunque sea al menos entendía… y Eriol… buen, Eriol… no era un caso perdido como Sakura, pero varias veces se llevo la materia… además dicen que soborno a la profesora para que lo aprobara, quizás si ella hiciera lo mismo también la aprobarían… y Rika… pobre Rika, ya bastantes problemas tiene como para estar pensando en unos malditos logaritmos.

- Otra vez empecé a divagar… - Dijo Sakura en un susurro sacudiendo su cabeza.

- ¿Ocurre algo Saku? - Pregunto Tomoyo.

La castaña negó con la cabeza.  
El timbre que indicaba el fin de la hora sonó y Sakura suspiro aliviada. Ahora seria el profesor de economía el que posiblemente le complicara la vida. Malditas materias.  
Y así pasaron como tres horas mas hasta que el bendito timbre del receso sonó.

- Al fin. – Dijo la castaña guardando sus cosas.

Tomoyo espero a que Sakura guardara todo para salir, pero un castaño se acerco a Sakura y la tomo del brazo.

- Sakura… escucha, hoy vi que tienes problemas en matemáticas… si me dejas puedo ayudarte a estudiar. – Dijo el chico.

- ¿Tu¿Ayudarme a estudiar a mí? Pero por fa…

- Sakura… piénsalo, es el mejor de nuestra clase, quizás el pueda hacerte entender lo que yo no pude. – Dijo Tomoyo guiñándole un ojo a Syaoran que Sakura no noto.

- Mph… bueno, puede que tengas razón Tomoyin… ¿Cuándo empezamos Li?

- De nuevo terca… - Dijo el castaño en un susurro. - ¿Mañana a la tarde, antes de tu carrera te parece bien?

- Me parece perfecto… nos vemos.

Definitivamente Syaoran Li nunca podría comprender a las mujeres.  
Al regresar a su habitación, Sakura y Tomoyo encontraron a Rika en un rincón llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rika? – Pregunto Tomoyo.

- Nada Tommy, quiero estar sola. – Dijo Rika.

- Rika… ¿Qué sucedió? - Pregunto Sakura.

- Saku…

- Rika, somos tus amigas, cuéntale a Tomoyo también, sea para bien o para mal nosotras siempre te vamos a ayudar.

- Tommy… estoy embarazada. – Dijo Rika.

La amatista se llevo las manos a la boca por el asombro.

- ¿Quién es el padre?

- Terrada. – Dijo Rika.

- Dios mío… - Exclamo Tomoyo.

- ¿Le dijiste? – Pregunto Sakura.

- Si.

- ¿Y que dijo?

- Dijo que… dijo que… que no quería saber nada de un bebe, que era mi culpa por no cuidarme, que me deshiciera del bebe, que no quería volverme a ver en toda mi vida y que no le contara a nadie de esto porque me iba a pegar donde mas me duele. – Dijo Rika rompiendo en llanto.

- Denúncialo. – Dijo Tomoyo

- Tommy, si lo denuncia corre un grave peligro. – Dijo Sakura

- Pero si no lo denuncia…

- Además el puede negar todo. – Dijo Rika.

- Pero si le hacen una prueba de ADN al bebe… - Contradijo Tomoyo

- No es tan fácil… - Dijo Sakura. – Yo creo que debería hablar con sus padres.

- Ya te dije que no. – Dijo Rika.

- Rika…

Eran las siete de la tarde, el día escolar había llegado a su fin y estaban todos en la sala de juegos. Syaoran estaba junto a Yukiko Makoto en un rincón… como siempre, Eriol estaba en la computadora y Takashi y Kerberos se mataban junto a otros chicos en la play station. Tomoyo leía un libro y Chiharu y Naoko alentaban a los chicos que jugaban a un juego de fútbol en la play. Rika estaba descansando en el dormitorio y cierta castaña corría por el pasillo hacia una salida que solo ella, Tomoyo y Chiharu conocían. Se metió detrás de la escalera principal donde había un cuartito que nadie usaba, muy chiquito, en el mismo había una puerta trampa cubierta con una alfombra que llevaba hasta afuera del colegio. Entro en el cuartito sigilosamente, levanto la alfombra y bajo por la puerta trampa hacia un pasillo oscuro y húmedo. Corrió rápidamente y salio justo en la puerta del instituto. Se aseguro que nadie la seguía y corrió hasta doblar en una esquina que terminaba en un callejón

- Llegaste tarde Sakura. –Dijo un hombre vestido completamente de negro.

- Lo siento. – Se disculpo la castaña. - ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

- Acá tienes. – Dijo el hombre dándole una bolsa con pastillas y hierba.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Mmm. Saku, sabes que a mi me tienes que pagar con servicios. – Dijo el hombre.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?

- Me encanta esa actitud… ¿Conoces a Takashi Yamazaki?

- Si… lo conozco. Va a mi división.

- Perfecto… necesito que hagas que salga del colegio, por alguna razón… solo, tengo cuentas que saldar con el.

- ¿Con Yamazaki?

- ¿A quien te acabo de nombrar? – Pregunto el hombre.

- Disculpa. – Dijo Sakura revoleando los ojos.

- Muy bien Sakurita, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… ahora de premio, te doy esto. – Dijo el hombre dándole otra bolsa.

- ¿Qué es?

- Merca…. De la mejor línea. Cocaína en polvo y heroína para inyectarte. – Dijo el hombre.

- Mmm con tigo si es bueno hacer negocios. – Dijo la chica

- No me falles Sakura. – Dijo el hombre. – A más tardar el lunes.

- De acuerdo …

EL hombre asintió con la cabeza y Sakura echo a correr de regreso hacia el colegio. Tenia que mandar afuera a Yamazaki… ¿Qué será lo que harían con el? No le importaba, ella tenia sus drogas y no le afectaba lo que podía pasarle o no a Yamazaki.

- ¿Sakura, donde estabas? – Pregunto la amatista.

- Mph… en mi habitación. – Dijo Sakura.

La chica la miro como leyendo su mente y siguió en lo suyo.

- Parece que Li se entiende bien con Makoto. – Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Sakura miro hacia donde el castaño estaba y apretó los dientes.

- Bien por el, hacen bonita pareja. – Dijo la chica arrugando un papel que tenia en las manos.

- ¿Estas celosa Sakura? – Pregunto Tomoyo

- ¿De que voy a estar celosa¿De una puta remendada que se encama con lo primero que encuentre y de un tarado que solo ve a las mujeres para acostarse¿De eso quieres que este celosa? – Dijo Sakura sin controlar su volumen de voz.

- Bueno, cálmate. – Dijo Tomoyo con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

Sakura se quedo mirando a Li y a Makoto un buen tiempo hasta que el se fijo que ella lo miraba y se quedo quieto, perdido en ella.

"_Por todos los cielos Syaoran Li… ¿Qué te esta pasando?"_

Sakura perdió la paciencia y se fue echa una fiera a su habitación.

- Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo detesto, es un desperdicio de persona, es un tarado, un imbécil, un… un… ¡¡aaaah!! – Grito la castaña al entrar en su habitación.

- ¿A quien odias Sak? – Pregunto una chica en la oscuridad.

- A Syaoran Li. – Dijo Sakura mufando.

- ¿A Li?

- Si, a ese cretino hijo de su madre y la re pu…

- Saku, Saku, Saku… ¿te gusta Li?

- ¡¿Qué?! Rika… ¿te volviste loca¿Cuándo viste que yo me fijara en un idiota de este colegio? – Dijo Sakura.

- Hay Sakura… el amor es inesperado eh…

- Que no me gusta Li, ni siquiera me parece lindo. – Dijo Sakura mirando a otro lado.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura estaba de muy mal humor, y todo empeoro en el desayuno. Syaoran estaba nuevamente con Yukiko comiendo, uno al lado del otro.

- Que asco. – Dijo la castaña a Tomoyo.

- Que no se te note Saku.

- Cállate. – Dijo fastidiada Sakura.

Y el resto del desayuno transcurrió así, Sakura mirando con ganas de asesinar a Yukiko, pero imaginándosela en su medialuna la cual deboraba sin piedad y Syaoran mirando a Sakura sin hacer caso a los mimos que le hacia Yukiko al lado.  
A la tarde, Chiharu y Naoko se fueron a sus casas, Rika, Tomoyo y Sakura se quedaron en el colegio, además esa noche era la carrera de Sakura, quien en ese momento estaba intentando estudiar matemática en la biblioteca.

- Buenas. – Dijo un chico sentándose al lado de ella y apoyando bruscamente delante de sus narices una carpeta, un libro de matemática y una calculadora.

- No me molestes Li, intento estudiar.

- Por eso mismo, prometí ayudarte. ¿o no? – Pregunto el castaño.

La castaña revoleo los ojos y siguió intentando concentrarse en el ejercicio que tenia en frente.

- Déjame intentarlo. – Dijo el castaño. – Si fallo nunca mas lo haré.

- Mph… de acuerdo Li, tu única oportunidad.

- Primero dime Syaoran.

- Okay Syaoran. – Dijo Sakura.

- Segundo, no me gusta estudiar en la biblioteca, vamos a mi habitación.

Sakura lo miro desconfiada.

- Créeme lo que te digo. Y no me mires así, Kerberos esta seguramente. – Dijo Syaoran.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo la chica levantándose.

**

* * *

**

_**Bueno, Sakura acepto por fin ser alumna de Syao )  
Eso es mas que bueno... ¿como terminara?  
**_

_**Por otro lado... jojojo, Tomoyo flasheando con Spinelsun (Si, delire un poco en esa parte... pero no se preocupen q viene una peor xD jajajajaja q no esta relacionada con Saku ni con Tomoyo, pero si con alguien que todabia no llego a la historia y dentro de unos cuaaaantos capitulos mas lo va a hacer) xD .**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ahora como siempre, los adelantos del proximo capitulo.**_

_CAPITULO 8:_

- ¿Dónde esta esa mocosa?

- Oh por dios…

- Tomoyo ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?

- No se donde esta Sakura joven Touya.

- Con que es el eh…

- ¿De que hablas hermano?

- El es el noviecito tuyo.

- ¿Novio?

- No te hagas el imbécil mocoso, se perfectamente que estas saliendo con mi hermana.

- No se ni siquiera quien eres.

- Yo soy Touya Kinomoto, el hermano de Sakura. Y me entere que mi hermana esta saliendo con tigo.

- No estoy saliendo con nadie.

- Se que si Sakura… se que si. Nuestro padre vive trabajando para poder pagarte el colegio, yo vivo en la universidad intentando salir adelante, y así nos pagas… tendrías que haber aprendido algo de nuestra madre.

- No nombres aquí a nuestra madre.

- Claro, primero no te importo dejar que la mataran, y ahora no quieres ni siquiera que la nombre.

- No es eso…

**Chan, Chan, hizo su aparicion Touya Kinomotoooooooo chan chan chan.  
Ya van a ver todo lo que pasa en el proximo capitulo... pobre Sakura.**

**¡Ah! Pero no es Touya la persona de la que hable antes de poner los adelantos del proximo capitulo... muaaaaja, para ella todabia faltan vaaaaarios capitulos.**

**Espero que les siga gustando mi historia y muchisimas gracias por leerla y dejar sus reviews! La verdad no tienen idea como me animan :p**

**Jejejejejeje. Dentro de unos meses se va a cumplir un año desde que estoy metida en esto de los fanfictions y les prometo traerles muchas sorpresas :o**

**Un beso enorme...  
Suerte...**

**Porfa, sigan dejando reviews.**

**Chau Chau (L)**


	8. Capitulo 8

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio…**_

_**Capitulo 8: Cambio de actitudes.**_

Entraron a la habitación de Syaoran. No había nadie, ni Kerberos, ni Eriol, ni Takashi estaban en esa habitación.

- Supongo que estarán por llegar. – Dijo Syaoran sin darle importancia.

Sakura se sentó junto a Syaoran en el suelo y desparramaron los libros, las hojas, las calculadoras, todo.

- Ponte cómoda, sácate los zapatos. – Dijo Syaoran mientras se sacaba los suyos y quedaba en medias.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo Sakura.

El castaño comenzó a explicarle el ejercicio a Sakura, quien al principio se esforzó por prestarle atención, pero cada palabra que el castaño decía le hacia perder la concentración. De repente se encontró a ella perdida en el. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

- ¿Entendiste? – Pregunto finalmente el castaño.

- ¿Eh? – Dijo la castaña saliendo de su nube.

- Si entendiste…

- Eh… - Dijo Sakura y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Te lo puedo volver a explicar… ven, mira, lo volveré a hacer, esta vez mas despacio para que veas como se hace. – Dijo el castaño.

Sakura asintió confundida, su cabeza era un mar de pensamientos. El castaño hizo dos ejercicios mas para que Sakura viera lentamente los pasos.

- Ahora es tu turno, mira este es fácil, intenta hacerlo. – Dijo Syaoran.

- De acuerdo... – Dijo lentamente la castaña mientras tomaba un lápiz.

Sakura copio el ejercicio y comenzó a resolverlo. Syaoran la miraba atentamente, estaba comenzando bien el ejercicio. Pero sus ojos se desviaron de la hoja en la que escribía la chica, subieron por sus manos, sus brazos, su rostro, sus ojos, su nariz, su pelo sedoso y brillante, castaño, sus ojos esmeraldas, eran como un mar verde que podía seguir miles y millones de kilómetros por dentro, su suave cuello, como le gustaría probar ese cuello y posar sus labios contra su piel, ese cuerpo, ese cuerpo es lo que necesitaba junto al suyo, ella era la persona que el necesitaba a su lado. Ese perfume, ese perfume que usaba lo hacia enloquecer, le llenaba los sentidos, lo embriagaba.

- Ya esta. ¿Esta bien Syaoran? – Pregunto la chica.

- ¿Eh?

- Que si esta bien… ¿Oye, estas bien?

- ¿Qué si estoy bien? Claro que estoy bien.

- No parece. – Dijo la chica, y le puso una mano en su frente.

El chico reacciono como si le hubiese dado una patada eléctrica.

- Lo siento. – Dijo el chico. – Necesito… necesito ir al baño.

- Okay. ¿Te espero?

- Si, si, es solo un segundo.

Syaoran se paro como pudo y se metió rápidamente el baño.

- Malditas hormonas. – Dijo en voz baja.

Termino con su problemita, y salio del baño.

- Ya esta. – Dijo mas relajado.

- De acuerdo.

- A ver ese ejercicio. – Dijo el castaño tomando la hoja.

- Mph… esta bien… pero cuando te queda raíz, después de haber visto racionalizacion siempre tienes que resolverla.

- Pero… eso me cuesta.

- Mira, si te pide raíz de 27 no te da exacto, entonces lo divides todas las veces que sean necesarias por el divisor mas pequeño que puedas hasta llegar a 0. En este caso como ves, es raíz de 27, entonces lo divides por tres, te da nueve, lo vueles a dividir por tres, te da tres y lo vuelves a dividir por tres, te da 0. Entonces pones que raíz de 27 es igual que raíz de tres al cubo.

- Ah, ya entendí¿entonces lo dejo expresado como raíz de tres al cubo?

- No, no, ese cubo lo divides por dos. El resto te da 1 y el resultado también, entonces lo expresas como tres por raíz de tres.

- Ah, ya entendí. Muchas gracias Li. – Dijo Sakura.

- De nada, y ya te dije que me digas Syaoran.

- Lo siento…

- Ahora vete, tienes que prepararte para tu carrera.

- Si, adiós… y gracias. – Dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Syaoran se despidió de Sakura y cerro la puerta dejándose desplomar apoyado en ella.  
"_¿Qué diablos me esta pasando?"_

Eran las nueve de la noche, faltaban solamente dos horas. Se preparo y se puso su traje de motociclista diseñado exclusivamente por Tomoyo.  
Seguramente todos ya se encontraban en la pista. Sakura se levanto y se dispuso a escapar del colegio para correr la carrera. Efectivamente, cuando llego, estaban todos ahí, lleno, como siempre, todos los del colegio. Se acerco con la moto y recibió vitoreos.  
Se subió sobre la moto. La gente se apiño y Yamazaki tuvo que hacerlos retroceder para que no se quemaran al acelerar la moto.  
Apenas el disparo sonó, Sakura acelero a fondo con su moto. Su contrincante parecía demasiado principiante, así que Sakura se confío, pero una chispa de llama naranja le advirtió que se había equivocado. Sonrió para si misma y acelero bien a fondo. Las primeras carreras no tenían muchos obstáculos, ni puentes ni curvas peligrosas, así que Sakura iba tranquila. Acelero más y lo paso sin problemas llegando primera a la meta y levantando polvo al frenar.

- Era obvio que ganaría. – Dijo Eriol a Syaoran. – Sakura es muy buena.

- Ya veo…

Al día siguiente, Sakura y Syaoran volvieron a estudiar juntos matemáticas, parecía casi increíble como ella aprendía tan rápido con el. Le resultaba menos difícil, además Syaoran tenía paciencia y era muy buen profesor.  
Era su segunda clase y ya había aprendido el primer tema del trimestre, eso era bueno, tenía una base para todo lo que seguía.

- Vaya, cuando me propuse enseñarte, creí que seria mucho mas difícil, pero aprendes rápido Sakura. – Dijo Syaoran cuando terminaron su clase del domingo.

- Gracias Shaoran, pero esto no seria así si tu no fueras tan buen maestro. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Mmm, gracias. No lo puedo creer, me has elogiado.

- Después de la ayuda que me diste, como para no hacerlo. –Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

- Es un placer ayudarte Sakura. – Dijo Syaoran.

Y de nuevo se perdió mirando esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto le gustaban, en los cuales podría navegar por horas y horas…  
Esos ojos ámbares la hipnotizaban, eran demasiado expresivos, eran… eran perfectos, amaba esos ojos, lo amaba al dueño de… Pero Sakura¿en que diablos estas pensando?

- Mph… tengo que irme. – Dijo Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza.

- De acuerdo, hasta mañana.

Sakura hizo un ademán con la mano y se fue.  
Cuando caminaba por el pasillo, Sakura vio detrás de una columna a Chiharu con un chico de pelo negro, se estaban besando energéticamente. Siguió de largo y entro en su habitación.

- Buenas Tommy, Naoko, Rika. – Dijo Sakura.

- Buenas Sakura. – dijeron las tres.

Sakura se cambio y se puso el pijama, tenía una tarea que hacer y tenia que cumplirla en menos de 24 horas. A la mañana siguiente, Sakura intento localizar a Yamazaki, pero no pudo. Se sentó, frustrada, a desayunar.

- Buenos días Sak. – Dijo una castaña sentándose a su lado.

- Buenos días Chiharu. – Dijo Sakura. – Ayer te vi con un chico. – Dijo mirándola picaramente.

La chica que estaba a su lado se sonrojo como un tomate.

- Era Takashi.

- ¿Yamazaki? – Pregunto la castaña.

- Si.

- ¿Tienes algo con el? – Pregunto bruscamente Sakura.

- Mmm… Sakura… ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti con Yamazaki?

- Sakura…

- Chiharu, por dios contéstame, es de suma importancia.

- Estoy enamorada de él Sakura… - Dijo Chiharu.

La castaña se quedo en silencio mirando su desayuno

- Me tengo que ir, después hablamos. – Dijo Finalmente levantándose de la mesa.

Ahora si que estaba en un problema, sabia que no podía fallarle al capo, pero… no podía dejar que le pasara algo a Takashi, no solo había sido su amigo en la infancia, sino que una de sus mejores amigas estaba enamorada de el… o era Takashi y el corazón de Chiharu, o su pellejo.

- Diablos… - Dijo entre dientes.

La campana que daba al inicio de las clases sonó y ella entro al aula. Sakura deseaba que el día no pasara, que no llegara la noche. Ya tenia bien en claro por quien se jugaría y la verdad era que no le importaba el pellejo de Takashi.  
Pero las horas se pasan y la tarde para Sakura paso como una ola de mar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya eran las ocho de la noche. Hora de la cena.  
Estaban todos hablando, y el celular de la castaña comenzó a sonar.

- Sakura hazme el favor de atender eso. – Dijo Eriol mientras comía el filete de merluza que tenia en frente.

- ¿Hola?

_- Sakura_. – Dijo una voz del otro lado.

- Espera, no te oigo. – Mintió la castaña levantándose pasando desapercibida por todo el mundo, menos para unos ojos ambarinos que la siguieron hasta que se levanto y salio del buffet para hablar.- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿_En donde esta Takashi? Si mal no recuerdo te dije que_...

- Lo siento. No puedo sacarlo, esta protegido, nunca se separa de nadie y esta constantemente con un profesor.

_- Espero que no me estés mintiendo Sakura… ya sabes lo que podría pasar si…_

- Si, lo se. Cuando pueda cumplir con mi tarea le avisare.

_- Si no fuera porque te conozco bien querida mía te juro que mandaría a matarte hoy mismo._

- Sabes que no harías eso. – Dijo Sakura.

_- No te confíes tanto corazón_. – Dijo el hombre.

- Voy a levantar sospechas, voy al comedor.

_- Ve. Llámame ante cualquier novedad._

Sakura cerró la tapita de su celular. Sabia que esos tres años que tenia de servicios al capo de las drogas no fueron en vano. Se gano su confianza y tenia privilegios que otros no gozaban. Ese hombre le tenía mucho aprecio a Sakura, o al menos eso aparentaba. Pero Sakura siempre desconfió, y no era por su naturaleza desconfiada, sino que sabia que ese hombre no la trataba tan bien sin querer algún favor o cobrársela de algún modo mas tarde.  
Sakura suspiro y guardo el celular en su bolsillo; se aliso el uniforme y entro nuevamente dentro del buffet sin notar que unos ojos ámbares la seguían de cerca. De muy cerca.

"_No puedo hacerlo, no puedo entregar a Yamazaki sabiendo que Chiharu esta enamorada de el… ¿Por qué¿Por qué tiene que ser justo Takashi?"_

Dos semanas y media transcurrieron desde aquel lunes. Sakura había aprendido lo que en su vida había podido aprender de matemáticas. Realmente Syaoran era un excelente profesor. Por otro lado Tomoyo había comenzado a hacerse amiga de Spinelsun y no se separaban casi nunca, eran como novios.  
Chiharu estaba saliendo con Yamazaki, así que Sakura le ponía excusas constantemente al hombre que quería hacerle daño al novio de su amiga.  
Por otro lado, Rika seguía ocultando su embarazo. El profesor Terrada al decirle que no quería saber nada de su hijo y lo mejor seria que lo eliminara, le produjo una gran depresión a la joven castaña. Pero ella había decidido tenerlo y no había nada que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. El problema, era que tenía que hacer algo pronto antes de que se enteraran de su situación en el colegio.  
Esa tarde estaban Sakura y Syaoran en el jardín del instituto repasando lo último que quedaba de Matemática antes del examen.

- Has mejorado muchísimo Sakura. – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

- Te lo debo a ti Syaoran. – Dijo Sakura.

- No, es el esfuerzo que pones en salir adelante… sabes… lo mismo deberías hacer con las drogas Sakura, terminaras mal y no quiero verte destruida.

- Syaoran… lo tengo completamente controlado.

- No sabes donde diablos te estas metiendo Sakura, y cuando lo notes ya va a ser tarde. – Dijo el castaño.

- Syaoran… déjate de boberías. – Dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

- Sakura, no son boberías… yo… yo te aprecio y no me gustaría verte mal. – Dijo el castaño algo sonrojado.

- Gracias, pero te repito, se lo que hago. – Dijo la castaña. – Y si sigues insistiendo no te hablare mas.

Ambos guardaron sus cosas y se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
En el camino, Syaoran vio a Tomoyo besándose con Spinelsun. Llego a su habitación y se encontró con Eriol y Takashi.

- ¿De que hablan chicos? – Pregunto Syaoran.

- Le estoy explicando mi nuevo plan para atrapar a Tomoyo. – Dijo Eriol.

- Mmm… Eriol, recién vi a Tomoyo besándose con Spinelsun. – Dijo Syaoran.

El chico de ojos azules se puso bruscamente de pie.

- ¿Qué¿Como¿Dónde?

- En el pasillo de la biblioteca, detrás de la columna que esta frente al baño de chicas del primer piso. – Dijo Syaoran.

Eriol salio a toda prisa de la habitación.  
Y todo termino en un escándalo… Eriol reclamándole a Tomoyo que le pertenecía, Tomoyo pegándole una bofetada a Eriol y Spinelsun sin saber donde meterse. La cuestión es que Tomoyo termino mas enojada con Eriol y de novia con Spinelsun  
A la mañana siguiente tenían una materia bastante interesante: Educación para la sanidad y la salud. Sakura como siempre, estaba en la luna mientras Tomoyo tomaba apuntes, Syaoran hacia que escuchaba pero miraba de reojo a Sakura y Eriol hacia bollitos de papel con cara de enojado y se los tiraba al cuello de Syaoran.

- ¿Puedes dejar de fastidiar? – Susurro el castaño.

- No. – Dijo de mala gana el morocho.

Syaoran siguió fingiendo interés en la clase y Eriol seguía molestando.

- Córtala Eriol, de onda te lo digo. – Dijo Syaoran.

Pero Eriol no le dio ni pelota y siguió molestando.  
Syaoran perdió la paciencia y tomo un compás que tenia en la cartuchera y le clavo la aguja en la pierna a Eriol.

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!! – Grito el chico de cabellos negros.

- ¡Hiraguizawa! Ya lo note molestando a su compañero, ahora con sus gritos interrumpe mi clase. – Dijo la profesora

- Pero…

- Sin disculpas Hiraguizawa, fuera del salón. – Dijo La profesora.

Eriol le dirigió una mirada asesina a Syaoran quien miraba al frente con cara de santo.

- Como les iba diciendo, por esas razones las personas terminan cayendo en la adicción.

- ¿Podría definir adicción profesora? – Pregunto una chica con anteojos.

Sakura salio de su nube y se preparo para escuchar atentamente cada una de las palabras que la profesora estaba a punto de decir, Syaoran por su parte, noto el cambio de actitud de Sakura y la miro detenidamente.

- La adicción es una enfermedad en la que se necesita algo concreto para estar o sentirse confortable. Si no se consigue eso, puede generar un gran malestar. – Dijo la profesora. – También puede considerarse….

- ¡¡BASTA!! – Grito Sakura levantándose de la silla y golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

- ¿Kinomoto?

- Usted no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que es la adicción, no sabe nada. La adicción es mas que eso, es una necesidad, no es ninguna enfermedad, la adicción es una necesidad, necesidad de saciar un animal feroz que nace dentro de uno, es la necesidad de calmar la angustia, de introducir algo que te haga sentir mejor, es… es saciarte, es satisfacerte, es… - Dijo Sakura fuera de si.

- Kinomoto, fuera del salón. ¡Ya! Y le diré urgente a la directora que le de un turno con la psicopedagoga del colegio.

Sakura salio del salón y cerro la puerta de un portazo. La profesora se sentó de golpe en la silla.

- Profesora, voy a encargarme que Kinomoto haga lo que usted dijo. – Dijo Syaoran saliendo rápidamente del salón.

- Ve Li, ve…

Syaoran corrió detrás de Sakura hasta alcanzarla en el pasillo.

- ¿Me puedes decir que diablos te pasa Sakura?

- Suéltame. – Dijo la castaña quien estaba llorando.

- ¿Estas drogada?

- Que me sueltes.

- Sakura… escúchame, ven, te voy a ayudar. Primero ven a limpiarte la cara… - Dijo el castaño llevándola al baño. – ¿Eres conciente de lo que acabas de hacer?

- No

- Me di cuenta… - Dijo el castaño.

Syaoran salio con Sakura al jardín y se sentó debajo de la sombra de un árbol sobre el pasto y llevo a Sakura con el.

- Sakura… eres una buena chica, una excelente chica… deja de destruirte.

- No quiero… quiero morirme

- La muerte no es la solución a nada Sakura… solo empeoras tu situación con lo que estas haciendo. Con drogarte no conseguirás que tu papa te de mas pelota o que tu hermano deje de culparte por algo de lo que no tuviste la culpa. – Dijo el castaño mirándola duramente.

- Yo…

- Eres una persona muy especial Sakura y yo… y yo te tengo mucho aprecio y no me gusta ver como te estas arruinando. – Dijo el castaño.

La castaña se largo a llorar desconsoladamente en sus brazos mientras el le acariciaba el pelo.

- Tranquila Sakura, puedes contar siempre con migo y lo sabes… ahora tengo que ver como hago para que la profesora no le diga a la directora lo que dijiste.

Finalmente lo consiguió, después de convencerla de que había dicho una tontería y de que conseguir que Sakura le pidiera perdón, consiguió hacer que la profesora olvidara lo ocurrido en su clase. Era un genio.  
Esa misma tarde, los chicos de quinto estaban en el hall de entrada charlando, hablando y riéndose cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y un hombre joven, entro bruscamente al lugar.  
Sakura empalideció.

- ¿Dónde esta esa mocosa? – Pregunto el hombre.

- Oh por dios… - Dijo Tomoyo caminando hacia donde ambos estaban.

- Tomoyo ¿Dónde esta mi hermana? – Pregunto el hombre mas joven que tenia pelo café y piel bronceada.

- No se donde esta Sakura joven Touya. – Dijo la chica.

De repente el recién llegado diviso a Sakura entre la multitud y camino velozmente hacia ella.

- Con que es el eh… - Dijo Touya.

- ¿De que hablas hermano? - Dijo la castaña apretando sus dientes.

- El es el noviecito tuyo. – Dijo el chico pegándole una bofetada.

- ¿Novio? – Pregunto el castaño

- No te hagas el imbécil mocoso, se perfectamente que estas saliendo con mi hermana.

- No se ni siquiera quien eres. – Dijo Syaoran.

- Yo soy Touya Kinomoto, el hermano de Sakura. –Dijo Touya. – Y me entere que mi hermana esta saliendo con tigo. – Dijo el chico.

- No estoy saliendo con nadie. – Dijo Sakura tomándose la mejilla en la que le había pegado.

- Se que si Sakura… se que si. Nuestro padre vive trabajando para poder pagarte el colegio, yo vivo en la universidad intentando salir adelante, y así nos pagas… tendrías que haber aprendido algo de nuestra madre.

- No nombres aquí a nuestra madre. – Dijo Sakura entre dientes.

- Claro, primero no te importo dejar que la mataran, y ahora no quieres ni siquiera que la nombre.

- No es eso… -Dijo Sakura.

Touya estaba a punto de pegarle de nuevo cuando una mujer se acerco a toda prisa.

- Joven Kinomoto este no es el lugar… - Dijo la mujer.

- Lo siento Makeshi. – Dijo el castaño.

- Vengan, los llevaremos a otro salón.

Así la castaña, su hermano y la directora salieron del hall de entrada dejando a todo quinto año en silencio. Pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que comenzaron nuevamente los susurros.

- ¿Ese es el famoso hermano de Sakura? – Pregunto Syaoran.

- Si… el es Touya Kinomoto. – Dijo Tomoyo con un suspiro.

- Esta completamente loco…. – Dijo el castaño.

- Su vida fue difícil, como la de Sakura… pero no tiene porque recriminarla, Sakura le tiene miedo.

- Algo me contó… me dijo que la culpa de la muerte de su madre.

- Si… así es… ahora hay que ver quien le fue con el chisme de que tú eres su novio.

- Mmm….

A la noche, Sakura regreso a su habitación. Tomoyo ya estaba acostada junto con Naoko, Chiharu y Rika.  
Se acostó en silencio y se durmió.  
A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se levanto callada. Ni Tomoyo, ni Chiharu, ni Rika ni Naoko dijeron palabra. Se cambiaron en silencio y fueron a clases, Sakura no desayuno.  
Syaoran preguntó por ella en el desayuno, pero Tomoyo hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

- Tranquilo Syaoran, es siempre igual, cuando el hermano viene… ella se aísla del mundo. – Dijo Eriol.

- Eriol… ella esta muy mal… no hay que dejarla sola. – Dijo Syaoran.

- Ya se le va a pasar… esta acostumbrada.

Syaoran bufo y salio del buffet para su salón de clases.  
Quería hablar con Sakura, necesitaba verla, hablar, consolarla… no aguantaba la idea de dejarla sola llorando por todos los rincones de la escuela.  
Lamentablemente no consiguió verla en todo el día… quizás estaba escondida o algo. La cuestión es que falto a clases y el profesor no pregunto por ella… ningún profesor. En gimnasia ya no tenia con quien deleitarse, no asistió. En la hora de entrenamiento de fútbol no estaba practicando con sus porras…. No podía concentrarse en el partido, necesitaba verla.

- Si no comes morirás Sakura. –Dijo Tomoyo a su amiga quien estaba seria, pero sin derramar ninguna lagrima.

Sakura no contesto, era como si no tuviera vida, como si nadie le estuviera hablando, como si ella no estuviera ahí.

- Sakura, te juro que voy a averiguar quien diablos le dijo semejante mentira a tu hermano.

Al no recibir respuesta, Tomoyo salio triste de la habitación. Camino por el jardín, pensando en que hacer con respecto a su amiga, que estaba mal.

- Eriol Hiraguizawa. – Dijo la chica al ver al recién nombrado con una rubia bien conocida por todos.

- To… Tomoyo…

- ¿Qué dirá Yummi cuando se entere verdad? – Dijo la chica.

- No Tomoyo… no es lo que tu…

¡Plaf! Una cachetada a mano de acero fue hacia Eriol Hiraguizawa,

- No juegues con mi prima Eriol… no me molesta que estés con Makoto, pero no juegues con Yummi.

Eriol se agarro la mejilla adolorido.

- No juego con Yummi.

- Parece que no aprendes eh, no aprendes a dejar de lastimar a los demás¡no aprendes nada Eriol! Tienes a una amiga que esta sufriendo, tiene problemas y tu solo te ocupas de tus chicas, de tus amantes… no tienes vergüenza. Luego andas reclamando que yo te pertenezco… pero por favor… – Dijo la amatista regresando por donde vino.

Entro en su habitación y se puso a llorar. Sakura la vio entrar, con sus ojos verdes profundos y a gatas se acerco a su amiga.

- ¿Qué tienes? - Le pregunto con voz suave.

- Eriol de nuevo… - Dijo Tomoyo.

- Pero si tu estas saliendo con Spinelsun. – Dijo Sakura

- Pero… yo amo a Eriol.

- ¿Y que te hizo ahora?

- Estaba besando a Makoto.

Sakura apretó los puños fuertemente, definitivamente tenia que hacer que la echaran a Makoto.  
Entrada la noche, ambas amigas fueron a cenar al buffet, Tomoyo ya estaba serena y Sakura estaba con la misma cara de siempre, soportando que la miraran raro y callada, sin decir una palabra. Comió y nuevamente corrió al baño, como casi todas las noches. Vomitó sin necesidad de hacerlo y se mareo.

- Diablos. – Dijo la chica quien así como llego al baño, bajo nuevamente al comedor.

Tomoyo la miro con cara de reproche, y ni contar Kerberos y Syaoran.  
Cuatro días pasaron desde aquel último incidente. Sakura cada vez comía menos, vomitaba mas y de un color extraño. Su actitud era rara y prácticamente no se hablaba con nadie, ni con Tomoyo ni Syaoran.  
Esa mañana era el bendito examen de matemáticas y Sakura estaba preparada, o al menos eso creía.

- Bueno chicos, espero que hayan estudiado, la prueba no es nada fácil eh. – Dijo la mujer. – Bueno, sacando alguna excepción como Li, un alumno brillante en…

- ¿Profesora puede entregar las evaluaciones? – Pregunto sin paciencia Sakura.

- Que raro Kinomoto tu queriendo dar un examen… o faltas o entregas en blanco o directamente no te presentas.

- No debe importarle lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi vida Ukyo. – Dijo Sakura.

- ¡Kinomoto! Soy su profesora, exijo que me llame por mi apellido. – Dijo la mujer. – Pediré una audiencia con sus padres.

- Sabe que no va a venir. – Dijo Sakura.

- Ah cierto, su madre esta muerta y a su padre usted no le interesa. – Dijo la mujer con malicia.

Ese comentario hirió a Sakura, sabía que la profesora Ukyo era mala, pero no que la odiaba.

- ¡Profesora acaba de cometer un error academico! – Salto Syaoran casi gritando. – Lo que acaba de hacer esta mal, puede costarle el puesto ¿Sabe?

- Cállate Li. Tomen aquí esta la evaluación. – Dijo la mujer. – Y tu Kinomoto, más te vale que apruebes si no quieres llevarte la materia directo a marzo.

Lo unico que pudo hacer Sakura fue tomar su evaluacion y comenzar a hacerla en completo silencio guardandose para si las lagrimas que en ese momento querian correr a toda veloccidad por su rostro. En el fondo Ukyo tenia razon, nunca vendrian... su padre nunca se ocupaba de ella y su madre... estaba muerta.

* * *

**_:o  
Esto es mucho en un solo capitulo :o jejejejej es el capitulo mas largo que escribi en toda mi historia como publicadora de fanfics :p  
Jejejejejeje.  
En el proximo capitulo un accidente hacen que los sentimientos que Syaoran tiene por Sakura se despierten con mas intensidad :o  
ñeeeejejeje pero no cuento mas... a dejarlos con la duda :p  
_**

**_Queria agradecer por aca primero: a todos los que leyeron esta historia y se molestaron en dejarme un review, muchisimas gracias, de verdad; segundo a los que leyeron y dejaron review en Doble vida, porque la verdad no me esperaba tanta aceptacion por parte de ustedes )  
_**

**_jejeje_**

****

_**Ahora si, aunque dije que no iba a ponerlo, lo pongo... no quiero quedarme con cargo de conciencia.  
ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO.  
** _

- ¿Vienes Syaoran?

- No…

- ¡Que ortiva!

- ¿Ortiva yo?

- Si, tu Syaoran…

- Por favor Eriol¿me consideras ortiva porque no voy a coger con una puta como haces vos y los otros?

- Bueno, no te pongas así… .

- ¡Si todavía tuvieras verdaderas esperanzas de conquistar a Daidougi, dejarías de ir a esos lugares!

- Pero…

- Ahora entiendo porque te dejo y Sakura te odia.

- Oye, no mezcles las cosas.

- Tienes una amiga en el hospital y ni siquiera eres capaz de ir visitarla habiendo tenido una amistad en el pasado.

- Si su hermano no deja entrar a nadie…

- Yo entre.

**Mph... seguramente ese capitulo los dejo mas desconcertados aun... jejeje  
Pero todo se aclara eeh, y todo tiene su merecida explicacion.  
Muchas gracias por usar un ratito de su tiempo en leerme, de verdad, muchas gracias.  
Tambien muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad, muchisimas gracias )  
Un beso**

**chau chau  
hasta el proximo capitulo  
Kizu kizu**


	9. Capitulo 9

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio…**_

_**Capitulo 9: Un tonto, terrible y gran accidente **_

Una hora y media después, los chicos salieron del salón. Syaoran estaba aliviado de sacarse el examen de encima y Sakura comparaba resultados con Tomoyo.  
Syaoran iba caminando por el pasillo cuando una chica lo detuvo en medio de su camino.

- ¿Puedo hablar con tigo Li? – Pregunto la chica.

- Claro… Dime Daidougi.

- Yo… yo quería darte las gracias Li, por lo que haces por Sakura, le interesa estudiar y eso es mucho. Gracias.

- No es nada, yo ya le explique a ella que le tengo aprecio y… y que estoy dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que necesite.

- Gracias Li. Acompáñame a buscarla, esta en el cuarto y quiero convencerla de salir.

- Bueno…

Mientras tanto, una castaña se miraba al espejo y se sacaba una foto al cuerpo.

- Me odio. – Dijo mientras tomaba un frasco con sus manos, lo abría y sacaba una pastilla que se metía en su boca.

Tomoyo iba caminando con Li y vigilando que ningún preceptor los viera entrar al piso de las mujeres.

- Estoy preocupada por Sakura… hace varios días que no desayuna, no come… y me preocupa.

- Si, también note de sus corridas al baño después de comer. – Dijo el chico.

Sakura se sintió mareada, el mundo le dio una vuelta terrible.

- Tomoyo… susurro.

Su cuerpo no le respondía, Se agarro firmemente de la pared, las piernas le flaquearon y perdió el conocimiento cayendo al suelo.

- No se que le pasa, desde que vino el hermano esta rara.

- La veo demasiado flaca, eso que solo pasaron cuatro días. – Dijo el chico.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta de su habitación y le indico a Syaoran que pasara.

- Sakura, mira a quien traje. – Dijo la amatista

Pero nadie contesto, no había nadie en esa habitación.

- Que raro, se supone que estaría acá.

- Mph… quizás salio a algún lado. – Dijo el castaño.

- Si…

Syaoran se sentó en la cama de la castaña y noto que había ropa de muda sobre la cama, mostraba que se estaba por bañar, pero no se escuchaba ruido de ducha.

- Daidougi, paso un segundo al baño. – Dijo el castaño.

- Okay.

Syaoran se levanto y abrió la puerta del baño.

- ¡¡SAKURA!!

Tomo el cuerpo de Sakura entre sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente. Vio que al lado de ella había un frasco derramado de pastillas y una cámara de fotos digital.

- Diablos… no sabía que había llegado tan lejos. – Dijo el castaño.

- ¿Qué pasa? Escuche que gritaste… - Dijo Tomoyo entrando al baño. - ¡¡SAKURA!! – Grito al ver a su amiga.

- Llevémosla a su cama.

Pusieron a Sakura en su cama y le pasaron alcohol por la nariz a ver si reaccionaba, pero no, parecía muerta.

- Esto escapa de nuestras manos Tomoyo, llama a enfermería. – Dijo Syaoran.

- Si, si. – Dijo la amatista saliendo corriendo.

En la puerta se choco con Chiharu y Naoko que estaban por entrar.

- ¿Qué ocurre Tomoyo? – Preguntaron.

- Sakura, Sakura esta desmayada, tengo que ir a la enfermería, ella esta con Li. – Dijo Tomoyo pálida.

Las dos castañas entraron corriendo a la habitación.

- Dios mío, Sakura. – Dijo Chiharu.

Las sirenas sonaban en la puerta del instituto y una camilla blanca salio empujada por dos personas vestidas de blanco hacia la ambulancia seguida por la directora, Tomoyo y Syaoran… sin contar todo el instituto que se asomo como pudo a las ventanas y puertas para ver.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Syaoran? - Pregunto preocupado Kerberos.

- Sakura… Sakura estaba inconciente en el baño con esto en sus manos. – Dijo Syaoran mostrándole el frasco.

- Pastillas para adelgazar… es xenadrine… - Dijo Kerberos oliendo la pastilla. – Pero… esto no es Xenadrine.

- ¿De que hablas Kerberos?

- La pastilla que ella toma normalmente es Xenadrine, pero alguien se las cambio… ¿me explico? De todas maneras no es bueno para la salud… pero no son estas pastillas que están aquí dentro.

- Déjame oler… - Dijo Syaoran.

El castaño acerco su nariz al frasco y olió. Agarro una pastilla y apoyo su lengua.

- Demonios… esto es clonazepan. – Dijo el castaño.

- Con todo lo que se mete Sakura adentro… el clonazepan es muy dañino, puede provocarle la muerte…

Los familiares de Sakura fueron avisados, las clases se suspendieron por un día, y todos sabían lo que le había ocurrido a Sakura Kinomoto.  
Hasta el momento, Syaoran y Tomoyo solo pudieron ir una sola vez a visitar a Sakura de los cinco días que llevaba internada inconciente.

- ¿Crees que despierte? – Pregunto la amatista.

- Seguro, es Sakura. – Dijo Chiharu.

- Hoy Li ira a visitarla. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- Espero que se encuentre mejor… se ve muy afectado por el problema de Sakura…

- Tenía mucho miedo, miedo de no volver a verla y que en cualquier momento vinieran del hospital para decirle que Sakura murió.

El frío estaba comenzando a llegar, el invierno estaba cerca, así que Syaoran se puso una campera no muy abrigada arriba de una remera y salio del colegio.

- ¿Dónde va Li? – Pregunto la celadora cuando el castaño llego a la puerta.

- Tengo autorización de la directora y mi tutor para ir a ver a Kinomoto Sakura. – Dijo el chico.

- Bien, pero no olvide a que hora debe estar de regreso.

- Si.

El castaño salio a toda prisa, se subió a un taxi y fue hasta el sanatorio donde estaba Sakura internada.  
Entro en un amplio hall decorado con unos sillones y cuadros extraños, pregunto en la recepción por Sakura y le indicaron que subiera al 7mo piso.

_- Sexto piso, maternidad, séptimo piso, terapia intensiva._

Syaoran bajo del ascensor y camino por un largo pasillo hasta doblar en otro y buscar la habitación 375

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto un hombre mayor con cara demacrada, pelo castaño, ojos marrón claro y lentes.

- Syaoran Li, un amigo de Sakura… la directora me dio autorización para visitarla.

- Mph… a mi hijo no le va a gustar… pero pasa. – Dijo el hombre al castaño.

- Muchas gracias.

Syaoran entro en la habitación y vio a Sakura acostada en una camilla, con sus ojos cerrados atada a millones de cables.

- Sakura…. – Dijo el castaño.

_Era una pequeña, una hermosa niña de 11 años de edad que corría por un hermoso jardín. Sus ojos eran verdes como la esmeralda y su cabello sedoso, ondeaba al viento. Era ella, era ella misma, se estaba viendo a ella._

_- ¿Sakura¿Sakura?... ¿Dónde estas Sakura?... mi pequeña Sakura…_

_- ¿Mama?_

_- Sakura… Sakura… no te escondas… ¿Dónde estas?_

_- Mama… acá estoy…_

_- Mi pequeña Sakura…_

_- Mama…_

_Una hermosa mujer apareció enfrente de la niña y la abrazó._

_- Mi niña…_

_- Mama…_

_- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Sakura?_

_- Te necesito mama…_

_- Mi hermosa niña… aun eres muy pequeña… no puedes venir con migo._

_- Pero… mama… _

_- Eres un ángel Sakura, un ángel que tiene que cuidar en la tierra a su padre y a su hermano._

_- Pero…_

_- Sakura… eres la luz que va a hacer entrar a tu padre y a tu hermano en razón, eres la que va a ayudar a salir adelante a un chico que dentro de unos años conocerás… pero para eso tienes que ser fuerte Sakura… _

_- ¿Fuerte?_

_- Tu destino no es morir ahora, tu destino es seguir viviendo aunque para eso tengas que pasar por momentos muy difíciles… vas a caminar entre la vida y la muerte mas de una vez… esta es solo la primera._

_- Mama…_

El castaño se acerco a la chica y la tomo de la mano.

- Sakura… tienes que salir adelante, hay mucha gente que te ama… esta Tomoyo, esta Kerberos… estoy yo… Sakura… eres un ángel sin alas, lo único bueno de mi destino, cuando ríes el sol aparece, todo se aclara…

_De repente, la niña se transforma en una hermosa adolescente de diecisiete años, con los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo, pero en otro cuerpo, con otra forma de pensar, mas seria y sin brillo en sus ojos._

_- ¿Dónde estoy?_

_- Sakura… mi pequeña… regresaste._

_- ¿Mama?_

_- Te dije que caminarías varias veces entre la vida y la muerte._

_- Mama… ¿me morí?_

_- No Sakura… no vas a morir ni te moriste…_

_- Entonces estoy soñando… no quiero despertar._

_- No estas soñando tampoco Sakura… te dije que debías ser fuerte._

_- No quiero vivir más…_

_- Sakura… es tu destino, nadie escapa a su destino y tu no debes morir ahora._

_- ¿Cuándo debo morir?_

_- Todavía faltan muchas cosas que debes pasar._

_- ¿Qué cosas?_

_- ¿Qué gracia tendría si te lo dijera?_

_- No quiero seguir viviendo… _

_- Sakura… tienes gente que te quiere, tu hermano te quiere, aun no supera mi muerte pero te quiere, tu padre te quiere, Tomoyo te quiere, Syaoran te quiere…_

_- Syaoran…_

_- Si Sakura, Syaoran, aunque no lo querías ver es el que mas sufre por todo lo que te pasa a ti, el se desviviría por ti, aunque ni el lo sabe._

_- Pero yo no quiero vivir mas…_

_- Ya no eres una niña Sakura, tienes muchas cosas por delante aunque no las veas… ve, regresa, no es tu momento, no ahora, no asi… no les des el gusto a los que te quieren ver abajo._

_- Mama…_

_- Sakura… regresa…_

Syaoran lloraba al lado de ella. Le apretó fuertemente la mano.

- Sakura… regresa con migo, que te necesito.

_Sakura seguía hablando con su madre…_

_- Pequeña chiquita, re que te chiquita, no te caigas nunca… regresa, que te necesitan…_

Los ojos de Sakura se movieron debajo de sus parpados, pero Syaoran no lo noto. Se levanto en silencio y soltó su mano de la de Sakura, pero la castaña le apretó el dedo y él sonrió.

En ese momento se abre bruscamente la puerta y entra un moreno de pelo oscuro a la habitación.

- ¡Diablos¿Qué hace este mocoso acá? – Pregunto Touya.

- ¿A quien le dices Mocoso? – Se quejo Syaoran.

- ¡Vete¡Vete si no quieres que llame a los de la seguridad.

- Ya me voy, solo quiero que sepas que eres idiota y te portas como un monstruo con tu hermana, ni siquiera notas lo que le hace bien o no, no sabes ni lo que le pasa, ni notas si mejora o empeora… lo primero que me dijo Sakura de ti y nunca me lo olvide fue: mi hermano es un monstruo.

Diciendo esto, Syaoran salio de la habitación dando un fuerte golpe.  
Touya apretó los puños y cerro con fuerza los ojos.  
**Flash Back.  
**_- Monstruo… ¿Dónde esta mama?_

_- Se fue de compras…_

_- ¿Y no fuiste con ella?_

_- Me dijo que me quedara en casa hermano. –Dijo una niña de aparentemente 9 años de edad._

_- Mph… de acuerdo… ¿Qué quieres cenar monstruo?_

_- ¡No me digas más monstruo!_

_- Monstruo._

_- Basta Touya_

_- Monstruo, Monstruo, Monstruo._

_- ¡Papa! Touya me dice monstruo. – Dijo Sakura a los gritos._

_- Touya… deja de molestar a tu hermana. – Dijo un hombre bajando las escaleras. – Ya pequeña, tu hermano no te molestara más… ¿verdad Touya?_

_- Mph… si papa._

_Dos años antes… una niña lloraba en la puerta de un colegio esperando a que la vinieran a buscar.  
__En ese momento, un chico de primer año de secundaria se acerca por la calle con un paraguas y vio a su hermana llorando._

_- ¿Qué paso Sakura? -Pregunto el chico a su hermana._

_- Me… me caí. – Dijo la chica mostrándole un raspón en la pierna._

_- Tienes que tener mas cuidado. –Dijo el chico seriamente._

_La niña se puso a llorar escandalosamente._

_- ya… no llores. – Dijo el chico abrazándola. – Te llevare a casa._

_- Gracias hermano._

_El chico la subió en su espalda y la llevo bajo la lluvia hasta su casa.  
_**Fin del Flash Back**

- Lo siento tanto Sakura… si mama no hubiese muerto… todo seria diferente.

Mientras tanto, un chico de ojos ámbares caminaba por las calles de regreso a su instituto. Lo había dejado destruido haber visto a Sakura de esa manera, dependiendo de millones de aparatos, acostada sin vida en una cama y recordó… recordó el momento en que la conoció…_ "El día mas feliz de mi vida"_

**Flash Back.**

_Syaoran iba caminando por el pasillo de su nueva escuela junto con un chico de pelo negro y ojos color zafiro, Eriol Hiraguizawa. Iban hablando sobre el colegio, pero el castaño solo pensaba en un par de ojos verdes…_

_- Y ese es el buffet del colegio, lo usamos para cenar, para desayunar y para almorzar… todos los de quinto tenemos una mesa para nosotros._

_- Ah… que interesante…_

_- ¿Te inscribirás en el equipo de fútbol?_

_- Eso supongo… amo el fútbol._

_En ese momento doblaron en una esquina y Syaoran le iba a preguntar como elegían a los capitanes, pero se choco contra algo que casi lo tiro al piso, pero luego se dio cuenta que no era un algo, era una persona, una mujer. Sus rápidos reflejos ayudaron para que la tomara de la cintura y no cayera al suelo._

- "_Eres tu…". Lo siento mucho. – Dijo el castaño._

_- ¡Diablos! – Grito la chica._

_El piso alrededor de ellos estaba lleno de papeles esparcidos por el todo el suelo. La chica con la que se había chocado se agacho inmediatamente y comenzó a ordenar los papeles del suelo._

_- Permíteme ayudarte. –Dijo el castaño._

_- No necesito tu ayuda. –Dijo la chica en un susurro._

_- ¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo Syaoran quien no había escuchado lo que ella había dicho._

_- Dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda. –Repitió la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos. _

_El se quedo mudo, nunca antes había recibido una respuesta así de una mujer, no el, a el las chicas se le tiraban a los pies y rezaban por tener un accidente así con el… pero esa chica era extraña y muy hermosa… nunca_ _antes había visto unos ojos tan hermosos como los que tenía esa chica. Eran profundos, de un color verde único. _

_- ¿Te vas a quedar mirándome toda la mañana? –Pregunto la chica._

_Recién en ese momento Syaoran se dio cuenta que llevaba mas de diez minutos mirando fijamente a los ojos de esa chica._

_- Disculpa por el choque, de verdad no iba por donde caminaba. –Dijo el castaño._

_- Pues deberías aprender a mirar y no solo a ver. –Dijo la chica de espectaculares ojos._

_- El lo siente Sakura, de verdad, es nuevo y no comprende aun como funciona todo. –Dijo El chico de pelo negro que acompañaba a Syaoran._

_- Pues enséñale Hiraguizawa. –Dijo la de ojos verdes dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia otro lado._

_Syaoran miro confundido a Eriol._

_- ¿Quién es esa imbécil? –pregunto el castaño de mal humor. Esa chica era una creída… pero seguramente tendría la oportunidad de bajarle la caña. Nadie se burlaba ni pasaba por alto a Syaoran Li de Hong Kong._

_- Hay Syaoran…. Tienes tanto por aprender de este colegio…. _

**Fin del Flash Back.**

¿Quién se iba a imaginar que Sakura, con esa arrogancia que mostraba al mundo era tan sensible, que había pasado por tantas cosas? Entre pensamiento y pensamiento regreso al colegio.

- Joven Kinomoto, su hermana esta mejorando notablemente… su ritmo cardiaco esta mucho mejor.

- ¿En serio doctor¿Recupero el conocimiento?

- No, aun no, pero no creo que falte mucho para eso… no se que le paso, pero es un milagro que mejore así después de la intoxicación que tuvo… lo que le recomiendo es que la lleven a un centro de drogadicción, hace bastante que viene consumiendo. – Dijo el doctor.

- No sabía que mi hermana consumía drogas, pero ahora la tendré bajo control.

Syaoran entro al colegio y en seguida se le treparon Tomoyo, Kerberos, Eriol y medio colegio en sima.

- ¿Cómo esta Sakura Syaoran?

- ¿Mejoro?

- No lo se… cuando fui estaba aun inconciente.

- ¿Qué dijo Touya.

- Termine agarrandome con el... pero de todos modos... le dije lo que pensaba... lo unico bueno fue que pude ver a Sakura...– Dijo Syaoran.

Al día siguiente, Syaoran despertó sin ánimos, como todos los días desde que a Sakura la internaron. Desayuno como todas las mañanas y asistió a clases.  
Era la hora de literatura y la profesora estaba leyendo un aburrido libro sobre la vida de un hombre que imaginaba cosas y… dios santo, que clase tan aburrida.  
En ese momento un bollo de papel golpea en la nuca del castaño.

- Diablos.- Dijo el chico enfadado.

El chico que arrojo el papel sonríe y le hace señas de que lo habrá. Syaoran se agacha para abrir el papel y vio que había una nota.  
_"Hoy a la noche escapada a las 12:00 para el prostíbulo. Pásalo."  
_Syaoran arrugo el papel y se lo tiro fuertemente a Eriol quien le leyó atentamente.  
El timbre que indicaba el final del recreo sonó y guardaron sus cosas para salir afuera del aula. Eriol seguía con cara de orto por lo que ocurrió con Tomoyo y Spinelsun, pero el bollo de papel que Syaoran le tiro pareció sacarle una sonrisa.

- ¿Vienes Syaoran?

- No…

- ¡Que ortiva!

- ¿Ortiva yo?

- Si, tu Syaoran…

- Por favor Eriol¿me consideras ortiva porque no voy a coger con una puta como haces vos y los otros?

- Bueno, no te pongas así… - Dijo Eriol con una gota en la nuca.

- ¡Si todavía tuvieras verdaderas esperanzas de conquistar a Daidougi, dejarías de ir a esos lugares!

- Pero…

- Ahora entiendo porque te dejo y Sakura te odia. – Dijo Syaoran enojado.

- Oye, no mezcles las cosas. – Se defendió Eriol.

- Tienes una amiga en el hospital y ni siquiera eres capaz de ir visitarla habiendo tenido una amistad en el pasado.

- Si su hermano no deja entrar a nadie…

- Yo entre.

Syaoran dejo a Eriol hablando solo. Estaba realmente enfadado y no quería saber nada de nadie, solo de Sakura… pero sabía que no podía ir a verla… al menos que se escapara, y no seria una mala idea.  
En el entrenamiento de fútbol, Syaoran estuvo casi ausente, no jugo destacadamente y el profesor le dijo que se fuera a enfermería, pero igual el castaño no le hizo caso y se encerró en su habitación bajo las sabanas de su cama.  
El cielo oscureció dando por finalizada la tarde. Ya a las ocho de la noche, los chicos bajaron a cenar, estaba lleno el comedor, solo faltaba uno: Syaoran. Tenia un dolor en el pecho… o no se bien donde, pero tenia un dolor. Estaba preocupado por Sakura, y encima Touya que no lo dejaba ir a verla.  
"_¡Estúpido Kinomoto!"  
_En ese momento se abre la puerta y entra Kerberos con la mirada Oria de siempre y serio, bien serio.

- Tengo que hablar con vos Li. – Dijo el chico.

- No tengo ganas de pelear Kerberos.

- Mocoso, no te estoy preguntando, ni quiero pelear, vengo para hablar… bien. – Dijo el rubio.

- De acuerdo… ¿Qué quieres Kerberos? – Pregunto Syaoran saliendo de debajo de sus sabanas.

- Mira, voy a ir directamente al grano… ¿Qué sientes por Sakura Li? – Pregunto el rubio.

- ¿Qué que siento por Sakura?

- Si, eso pregunte.

- ¿Cómo que siento por Sakura?

- Se que estas así por su causa, se que no la quieres como un amigo quiere a una amiga….

- Kerberos…

- Escucha Li, ella te necesita, y mucho, yo… yo lamentablemente no puedo ocupar el lugar en el corazón de ella que ocupas tú…

- Quieres decir que…

- ¡Sakura nunca se enamoro ni se enamoraría de mí, ella me quiere como un amigo! Y yo desde la posición de amigo no puedo hacer nada por ella… no me escucha, ni puedo meterme en su vida. En cambio… en cambio con tigo es diferente, ella te mira diferente… como a mi nunca me miro

- Mph… no te entiendo Kerberos.

- ¡No hay mucho que entender Li! Ella te gusta, tú le gustas a ella, si la quieres, está perfecto, yo… voy a estar de su lado pero… si no la quieres házmelo saber ya Syaoran…

- Yo… yo quiero a Sakura… yo…

- ¿Hasta donde¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar por ella?

- La vida.

Kerberos lo miro como estudiando cada silaba que formaban la frase "La vida". La verdad, Syaoran lo había sorprendido con esa respuesta.

- Entonces… supongo que confiare en ti… y en ella, ya que ella te eligió a vos.

- Pero ella nunca…

- ¡Y nunca te lo va a decir¡Ella es terca Li, es Terca como una mula!

- De eso me di cuenta… - Dijo Syaoran con una gotita en la nuca.

- Yo solo te digo una cosa, y quiero que te lo graves y lo sepas como el himno de tu país Hong Kong. Vos llegas a lastimar a Sakura, la haces llorar o sufrir y yo te juro que no te van a quedar ganas ni de vivir… ¿Me escuchaste?

- Si mi capitán. – Dijo Syaoran haciendo un gesto de respeto.

- No estoy jugando Li. – Dijo Kerberos sonriendo de costado.

- Yo tampoco Kerberos.

- Puedes decirme Kero. – Dijo el chico.

- Entonces tu déjame de llamarme Li, dime Syaoran.

- De acuerdo mocoso.

- Tenemos la misma edad.

- Aun así sigues siendo un mocoso Syaoran.

Ambos bajaron juntos al buffet llamando la atención de todos los que estaban ahí cenando.  
Mientras tanto, en el hospital.

- La paciente presenta una notable mejora Joven Kinomoto. – Dijo el doctor. – Así que mañana le haremos un lavaje completo de estomago para limpiárselo bien.

- ¿Puedo pasar a ver a mi hermana?

- Por supuesto, pero procure no exaltarla ni hacer mucho ruido, aun no despertó.

- Si doctor.

Touya paso adentro de la habitación donde Sakura dormía placidamente. En completo silencio se sentó al lado de ella.

_Sakura seguía en ese lugar desconocido hablando con su madre… o al menos eso pensaba, era una mujer igual a su madre, con la misma voz inclusive, lo que no podía verle era el pelo y los ojos._

_- Es hora de que regreses Sakura._

_- No se si…_

_- No te lo pregunte, te lo exijo ahora mismo. ¡Regresa Ya! Se acabo tu estadía en este mundo irreal._

_- ¿Irreal?_

_- Si, Irreal Sakura, ahora regresa… ¡Ya!_

Touya miraba en silencio a su hermana. Realmente había sido injusto con ella todos estos años y recién ahora se daba cuenta.  
En ese preciso momento, los parpados cerrados de Sakura temblaron levemente y el castaño se paro en seco. Lentamente se abrieron apenitas.

- ¿Her… herma… hermano? – Pregunto lentamente la chica.

- Sakura…. Sakura… mi hermana… - Dijo Touya con una lagrima saliendo de su ojo.

- Touya… - Dijo con una débil sonrisa.

* * *

**_ANTES QUE NADA TENGO QUE HACER UNA ACLARACION, Y ESTO ES IMPORTANTE.  
Sakura no estaba hablando con su madre... ella estaba sin conocimiento y bajo drogas alucinogenas. Y con la persona que ella hablaba era con ella misma, con su subconciente, no con su madre.  
Sino seria demasiado fantasioso. :p_**

**_DESPUES DE ESO, OTRA COSA IMPORTANTE ES ACLARAR ALGUNAS  
DUDAS LA CUALES LA UNICA QUE LAS MANIFESTO ES LUNA-BOX.  
_**

"hola me encanto tu historia esta chulisima me encanta :)por cierto ¿que es eso de Ortiva? y ¿que paso con la carreras de motos¿por que Shaoran no hace nada para animarla y ayudarla a que coma¿por que no la obliga a comer a la fuerza¿por que¿por que esta en hospital? en fin espero que me resuelvas todas mi dudas :) así que sigue así y mil y un ¡ANIMO!"

**_Bueno, paso a aclarar: yo soy de argentina, y en mi pais se utiliza mucho el termino "ortiva" que es cuando por ejemplo... hay una fiesta y hay uno con una cara de aburrimiento terrible y solo se pasa la noche sentado sin hacer nada, o una persona que la invitan a salir y no tiene ganas.  
Y bueno... no la puede obligar a comer a la fuerza porque nadie puede obligar a nadie a nada... bueno, al menos que sea su papa ¿no? Y Syaoran es solo un chico, no un experto para saber como reaccionar.  
El resto de las dudas se iran aclarando a lo largo de la historia._**

**_jejeejjejeje  
Este capitulo es bastante denso... pero preparense para lo que se viene ehhh...  
Prometo no decilucionarlos... proximamente... una traicion... y finalmente la aparicion de Meiling Li... (LA TRAICION NO ES DE SYAORAN EHHH)  
fiiiiiuuuu, aclaro porque no quiero que me maten :p  
Bueno... ahora si, la parte que creo que mas les interesa: _**

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO  
_**

_- ¿Hace cuanto que estoy así? _

_- Cuatro días… ahora que recobraste el conocimiento, creo que te podrán dar el alta para que vengas a casa. _

_- ¿Y papa? _

_- Papa… no pudo venir, esta en la empresa. _

_- Entiendo… _

_- ¿Y Syaoran?_

_- ¿Quién es ese Syaoran? –_

_- Un… amigo. _

_- No ha venido, ni Syaoran, ni Tomoyo, ni Kerberos ni ninguno de tus amigos, solo estuve yo a tu lado cuidándote. _

_- No quiero volver a casa hermano. _

_- Volverás de todos modos y quizás te cambie de colegio. _

_- ¡No! _

_- No te esfuerces. _

_- No me obligues a hacerlo. Quiero volver al colegio. _

_- ¿Desde cuando te gusta ese condenado colegio? _

_- Desde que conocí a Syaoran Li hermano. _

_:o_

_**Chan, chan... Sakura le conto la verdad verdadera a su hermano...**_

_**¿como va a reaccionar¿que va a hacer¿que van a hacer syaoran y tomoyo?  
chan chanchan**_

_**Todo eso y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo... yy ese es el ultimo aburrido...  
despues empieza la verdadera accion... muaaaja :p  
aaay (L)  
buen... me despido  
un beso enorme**_

_**suerte para todooooos**_

_**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, EN SERIO  
**_

_**chau chau**_

_**y felices pascuas...**_


	10. Capitulo 10

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio…**_

**_Capitulo 10: Recuerdos y una dulce cancion_**

- ¡Saku! – Grito el chico con una enorme sensación de felicidad.

- Touya… - Dijo el un susurro la chica.

- Lo siento tanto monstruo. – Dijo el chico tomando su mano.

- No, yo lo siento, por ser una mala hermana. – Dijo Sakura débilmente.

- No eres mala hermana… eres la mejor hermana que me podría tocar Sak. – Dijo el chico.

- Gracias Tou. – Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Hace cuanto que estoy así?

- Cuatro días… ahora que recobraste el conocimiento, creo que te podrán dar el alta para que vengas a casa.

- ¿Y papa?

- Papa… no pudo venir, esta en la empresa.

- Entiendo…

- ¿Y Syaoran? – Pregunto la castaña

- ¿Quién es ese Syaoran? – Pregunto ceñudo el castaño.

- Un… amigo.

- No ha venido, ni Syaoran, ni Tomoyo, ni Kerberos ni ninguno de tus amigos, solo estuve yo a tu lado cuidándote.

- No quiero volver a casa hermano. – Dijo Sakura susurrando.

- Volverás de todos modos y quizás te cambie de colegio.

- ¡No! – Intento gritar, pero salio una débil voz.

- No te esfuerces.

- No me obligues a hacerlo. Quiero volver al colegio.

- ¿Desde cuando te gusta ese condenado colegio?

- Desde que conocí a Syaoran Li hermano. – Dijo Sakura.

Mientras tanto, en la escuela Syaoran estaba impaciente por saber de Sakura; pero las noticias no llegaban, y la directora nunca decía palabra.

- Seguro es todo obra del hermano ese que tiene. – Dijo Syaoran a Tomoyo

- Syaoran…

- Debe ser él el que no deja que Sakura tenga contacto con el colegio.

- ¿Y como sabes que mejoro? -Preguntó la amatista.

- Lo se Tomoyo, lo se.

- La amas… ¿verdad? – Pregunto la amatista

- Por favor Daidougi, no me vengas con esas tonterías, no me enamoraría nunca de Sakura Kinomoto. – Dijo Syaoran de mal humor.

Y así como los segundos, los minutos, las horas y la noche y el día pasan, pasaron 2 días desde que Syaoran hizo esa falsa afirmación.  
En el colegio la única que tenia noticias de Sakura era la directora Makeshi, pero no decía nada a los alumnos. Al menos Syaoran se consolaba con saber que seguía viva.

- Regresare al hospital. – Dijo el castaño haciendo un pequeño bolso.

- ¿Otra vez? – Pregunto Eriol

- ¿Algún problema? – Pregunto Syaoran

- Es que es peligroso… esta Touya… - Dijo Eriol

- Lo pude burlar una vez, puedo hacerlo dos veces Eriol. – Dijo Syaoran.

- Como digas….

- Solo le pediré ayuda a Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo, Tomoyo… ¿es que la van a nombrar eternamente en mi presencia?

- Bueno Eriol, entiende de una buena vez que no eres el ombligo del mundo, y ahora Tomoyo Daidougi es mi socia y miga.

- Por favor. – Dijo Eriol maldiciendo y saliendo de la habitación serrando la puerta de un azote.

Caminaba lentamente con la cabeza en otro mundo por los pasillos del colegio hasta salir al jardín. Todavía tenia a Tomoyo muy marcada en su piel y en su corazón, la sentía constantemente en el… la amaba. Y ahora ella estaba con Spinelsun… que injusta era la vida.

**Flash Back**

_- ¿Dónde me llevas Eriol? – Pregunto una chica de cabellos negros grisáceos y ojos color amatista._

_- Ven Tomoyo… no preguntes, solo sígueme. – Dijo el chico que en ese momento usaba anteojos (tipo sakura card captors)_

_- Mph… de acuerdo._

_Ambos llegaron a una puerta trampa debajo de la escalera principal del colegio y terminaron en un oscuro pasillo. Caminaron, caminaron y caminaron hasta encontrar otra puerta que los dejaba del otro lado de los muros del colegio._

_- ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto la amatista. - ¡Eriol! Esto es afuera del colegio…_

_- Lo se, lo se… pero para lo que quiero tenemos que estar en un lugar mas adecuado. – Dijo el chico._

_- Mph… de acuerdo._

_Eriol llevo a Tomoyo a una especie de plaza, muy hermosa, con un lago en el centro y la invito a sentarse en un banco._

_- Eriol… que hermoso parque, no lo conocía. – Dijo la amatista con una sonrisa. - ¿Pero porque me trajiste aquí?_

_Tomoyo y Eriol se habían echo amigos ese mismo año, gracias a Sakura, claro. Ya se conocían desde antes, pero ese año habían entablado una gran amistad… hasta que Eriol se dio cuenta que no era una amistad lo que quería con ella; él quería pasar la vida con ella, se había enamorado sin siquiera notarlo.  
__Todo eso paso por la cabeza del chico de ojos azules en una milésima de segundo antes de preguntarle a Tomoyo lo que quería preguntarle realmente._

_- Tomoyo… yo… bueno… yo la verdad… es que… tu… bueno, eres una chica… yo un chico… y… ¿me explico? – Pregunto el morocho terriblemente sonrojado._

_- Eriol… no des vueltas. – Dijo la amatista aguantándose la risa._

_- Bueno… TomoyoDaidougimegustasmucho. – Dijo Eriol sonrojándose al máximo._

_- Perdona Eri, pero no te entendí nada de lo rápido que hablaste. – Dijo la amatista impaciente._

_- ¡Hay! Rayos Tomoyo… haces todo mas difícil… me gustas Tomoyo… eso dije, que me gustas._

_- Tu también me gustas Eriol. – Dijo la amatista con una sonrisa._

_- Yo sabia que no debía hacerle caso a Sakura, ella me dijo que tu estabas de tras mío y yo me ilusioné y… ¿Qué dijiste?_

_- Que me gustas Eriol, me gustas mucho y quiero ser tu novia. – Dijo la amatista con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas._

_Eriol sonrió ampliamente y se acerco lentamente a Tomoyo para darle su primer beso, el cual fue el primero de ella, y el primer beso con ternura de Eriol._

_- Te quiero Eriol._

_- Yo también te quiero mi Tomoyo. – Dijo Eriol con la sonrisa mas encantadora que tenia. _

_Y así regresaron al colegio… Eriol gritando que era novio de la mujer de su vida y Tomoyo completamente sonrojada de la mano de el._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Eriol se sentó en el pasto húmedo y suspiro fuertemente.  
Mientras tanto, en la otra punta del colegio, Tomoyo estaba sentada en su cama escribiendo en su agenda mientras Chiharu miraba una película en la tele, Naoko leía un libro de literatura que tenia que terminar para mañana y Rika pensaba que hacer con su vida. Pero Tomoyo hacia rato que había dejado de escribir. Tenía su pensamiento en otro lado, mejor dicho, en otro tiempo… en el tiempo en que ella era novia de Eriol Hiraguizawa, la época más feliz de toda su vida…

**Flash Back.**

_- ¿Haces algo mañana a la tarde Tomoyo? Tenemos tiempo libre y podemos ir al shoping…_

_- Quizás salga con Eriol… pero no se… - Dijo la amatista_

_- ¡Hay! Eriol. - Dijo la chica que estaba con ella en forma de burla y riéndose después. – Hacen hermosa pareja. Adoro que estén saliendo._

_- Gracias Saku. – Dijo Tomoyo completamente sonrojada._

_- Bueno, si quieres podemos salir los tres… o le digo a Kero para que venga también. – Dijo Sakura._

_- ¡Perfecto! Le diré entonces a Eri, tu avísale a Kero. – Dijo la amatista con una enorme sonrisa _

_Tomoyo salio feliz de su habitación y bajo hasta la biblioteca donde estaba Eriol._

_- Amor. – Dijo en un susurro tapándole los ojos._

_- Mmm, me encanta que me distraigas así. – Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa._

_- Escucha, Saku nos invito para salir mañana a la tarde con ella y Kero al shoping. – Dijo Tomoyo._

_- Buenísimo. ¿Kerito sabe? _

_- Saku le va a avisar_

_- Bueno… entonces salimos mañana_

_- ¡Señor Hiraguizawa, Señorita Daidougi! Estamos en una biblioteca hagan el favor de guardar silencio o retirarse._

_- Lo sentimos señorita Naconda. – Dijeron a unísono. _

_- Entonces salimos mañana, después hablamos bien, chau. – Dijo Tomoyo rápidamente antes de que la bibliotecaria Naconda volviera a reprenderla._

_Al día siguiente, Sakura, Kerberos y Tomoyo estaban listos para salir, pero Eriol todavía no había llegado._

_- ¿Dónde esta tu novio Tommy? - Pregunto Sakura._

_- No lo se… iré a buscarlo. – Dijo la amatista_

_- No creo que Tomoyo lo quiera encontrar… - Dijo Kerberos cuando Tomoyo estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharlo y Sakura no le estaba prestando atención._

_Tomoyo recorrió toda planta baja buscándolo, subió a su habitación, fue al buffet, a todos lados y no lo encontró. Hasta que casualmente se le ocurrió ir al jardín del colegio y lo empezó a buscar en todas partes…  
__Luego de varios minutos de búsqueda, Tomoyo lo encontró, acostado contra un árbol inyectándose algo en el brazo._

_- ¡Eriol! – Grito la chica casi al borde del colapso. - ¡Eriol¿Qué diablos estas haciendo? _

_- ¿Tomoyo¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto el chico intentando esconder todo._

_- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te drogabas Eriol¿Por qué?_

**Fin del Flash Back.**

- Y ahí comenzaron los verdaderos problemas… cinco meses después de que empezamos a salir…

- ¿Qué dijiste Tomoyo? – Pregunto Naoko.

- ¿Eh? No, no, nada. – Dijo la amatista con una falsa sonrisa.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y un chico desesperado entro rápidamente.

- ¡AAAAAH! - Grito Naoko saltando de su cama. - ¡Un chico!

- Como si nunca hubieras visto uno en toda tu vida Naoko. – Dijo Tomoyo con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza. - ¿Qué haces aquí Li¿Qué quieres?

- Que me ayudes a meterme de nuevo en el sanatorio donde esta Sakura

- ¿Otra vez? – Pregunto la amatista

- Si, otra vez, necesito verla y saber como esta.

- Mph… de acuerdo, deja que te ayude a disfrazarte. – Dijo llevándose a Syaoran al baño.

Mientras tanto, bastante lejos del instituto, una chica de ojos verdes cual esmeralda brillante miraba por la ventana de su enorme dormitorio el cielo nublado. Era obvio que iba a llover torrencialmente.  
En ese momento estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas obligada por su hermano… no es que no pudiera caminar, es mas, lo hacia, pero esa descompostura la dejo algo débil y no tenia los reflejos en orden.  
Miraba atentamente su habitación, hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía en esa cama, que no miraba esos peluches, esas fotografías… esas cosas que parecían mas ajenas que suyas. Fue hacia una cómoda donde habían varios portarretratos de madera con el borde pintado de rosa, que hacia juego con los muebles, la pared, las cortinas y el acolchado de la cama de dos plazas.  
En una foto estaba ella montando a caballo, recordaba bien ese día, había ido con su madre, su padre y su hermano al campo a pasar unas vacaciones… unas esplendidas vacaciones. Luego había otra, donde estaba ella comiendo algodón de azúcar con su hermano Touya, luego otra, pero ahí ya era mas grande, tendría unos 12 años, una foto con Eriol, Kerberos, Yamazaki y Tomoyo… que lindo grupo, que linda época, que hermosa amistad. Una lagrima escapo de los ojos de la castaña.  
Luego vio una foto donde estaba ella con su madre, era una muy bella fotografía, las dos salieron idénticas… tenían mucho parecido entre si. Horribles recuerdos invadieron su mente.

**Flash Back**

_Se estaba haciendo de noche, y la luz era tenue en toda la ciudad, el ambiente estaba pesado y húmedo. Seguro iba a empezar a llover._

_- Sakura… mejor nos apuramos o se largara a llover_

_- Si mama… podemos ir por el pasaje… acortaríamos tres cuadras. – Dijo Sakura cargando unas bolsas de colores y un globo con forma de corazón._

_- Si, seguro Fujikata y Touya están preocupados por nosotras… mejor que lleguemos antes._

_- ¿Vamos a ir por el callejón?_

_- Si Sakura._

_- No se si es buena idea, papa…_

_- Se lo que te dice tu padre… pero recién no tenias miedo de ir… - Dijo la mujer. – Además si vas con migo no pasara nada._

_- Mph… de acuerdo. – Dijo Sakura resignada._

_La niña tomo la mano de su madre, estaba asustada, y ya era grande como para tenerle miedo a un callejón, pero sus amigas nunca se animaban a ir por ahí, y su padre se lo tenía prohibido. Siempre fue conocido por los robos que en ese callejón ocurrían, de todos modos, su propia madre le estaba diciendo que fueran… eso quería decir que no era tan malo…  
__Ambas se adentraron en el estrecho y oscuro callejón, lleno de tachos de basura y cajas vacías._

_- Mejor regresemos por el otro lado mama. – Dijo Sakura con la voz temblorosa._

_- No te preocupes… estas con tu mami, nada te pasara… Además ya estamos a mitad del camino._

_Nadeshiko sintió la presencia de alguien mas en ese callejón, apretó levemente la mano de su hija y se detuvo._

_- Escóndete. – Dijo la mujer en un susurro empujando a Sakura contra unas cajas._

_La pequeña obedeció sin dudar a su madre y se escondió detrás de unas cajas._

_- Hola, hola. – Dijo un hombre acercándose a Nadeshiko con tres mas que reían a sus espaldas._

_- Déjame pasar…_

_- Es muy raro encontrar a una mujer solita por acá… caminando. – Dijo burlonamente el hombre._

_- ¿Estas segura que no vienes con nadie?_

_- Claro que no vengo con nadie. ¿Ustedes ven a alguien? – Pregunto la mujer_

_- Valla, pero mírala a la mujercita, esta respondona…_

_- Púdrete. – Dijo la mujer._

_- Ojo como hablas. – Dijo un hombre acercándose peligrosamente. – Puede costarte caro…_

_El hombre atajo por detrás a Nadeshiko y comenzó a acariciarle uno de sus muslos, pero ella le dio una patada en su parte intima._

_- Perra. – Dijo el hombre empujándola._

_- Yo escuchaba dos voces jefe. – Dijo otro hombre buscando algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien._

_- Dije que venia sola. – Replico Nadeshiko._

_- Mph… eso vamos a verlo querida. – Dijo otro hombre atajándola por atrás y sacando un cuchillo apuntando, sin saber a la pequeña que miraba todo escondida._

_- ¿Me vas a matar?_

_- ¿Qué te parece mujer?_

_Nadeshiko cerro los ojos con fuerza, y una lágrima se le escapo al ver los pequeños ojos verdes brillantes que la miraban desde la oscuridad que las cajas le proporcionaban. Hizo una pequeña sonrisa de consuelo hacia su hija. La ultima sonrisa que Sakura vería de los labios de su madre.  
__El hombre cortó el cuello de la mujer dejando que se desangrara por completo enfrente de los ojos de su hija._

_- ¡¡Mama!! – Gritó horrorizada, hasta que se dio cuenta que había dado su paradero a los asesinos de su madre._

_Uno de los hombres corrió las cajas de una patada y ahí la encontró, asustada, espantada._

_- Miren lo que tenemos aquí. – Dijo el hombre. - Una pequeña espía._

_Los otros dos hombres miraron la escena y rieron, pero el cuarto se quedo en silencio, no dijo ni palabra._

_- ¿Qué pasa Takedo¿Tienes miedo a una niña?_

_- Sabes que no me gusta meterme con niños… además seguro es su hija. – Dijo señalando al cuerpo sin vida de Nadeshiko._

_- Es muy probable que esta niña sea la hija de esa perra. – Dijo el hombre. – Dime pequeña, esa mujer que esta ahí tirada ¿es tu madre?_

_Sakura no contesto, intentaba guardar las lágrimas que inevitablemente fluían por sus ojos._

_- Dime mocosa¿esa mujer era tu madre? – Pregunto el hombre zamarreándola._

_- Si… - Dijo tímidamente._

_- Perfecto… entonces supongo que no nos quedaremos con las ganas. – Dijo con una fría sonrisa._

_- No jefe… - Dijo Takedo._

_- No eres nadie para decirme que hago y que no Takedo. – Dijo el hombre mas corpulento de los cuatro, al que todos se referían como el jefe._

_La pequeña miraba sin entender nada. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo._

_- No grites pequeña… y pórtate bien, así no te dolerá y te aseguro que tarde o temprano lo terminaras disfrutando, si te portas mal… será todo lo contrario. – Dijo el hombre con una diabólica sonrisa._

_Sakura seguía sin entender… estaba nerviosa y le temblaban las manos. El hombre se abrió la bragueta del pantalón y ahí recién Sakura se entero de lo que pensaban hacer con ella._

_- ¡¡Ayuda¡¡Ayuda¡¡Mama¡¡Papa¡¡Hermano!!_

_- Cállate mocosa. – Dijo el hombre tapándole la boca con su mano enguantada._

_- Por favor, no me haga daño, se lo suplico… quiero ir a casa. – Dijo la niña_

_Luego iras a tu casa mocosa, si te portas bien y a mi se me ocurre dejarte con vida._

_- Basta jefe… déjela_

_- No, es igual de confianzuda y gallita que su madre. _

_- Por favor… suélteme…_

_- Eso querrás pollita, pero no._

_El hombre le rompió el pantalón que la niña usaba… y la pequeña grito del dolor… lloro desgarradamente y la lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer.  
__Luego no se acordó más… hasta que apareció acostada en el hospital, en una camilla blanca, junto con Yukito, el mejor amigo de su hermano, y como un segundo hermano para Sakura._

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Desde ese día… mi vida nunca fue la misma… - Dijo la castaña con la mirada perdida mientras el portarretrato se le resbalaba de las manos.

Pero quizás… quizás era tiempo ya de dejarlo atrás y no atormentarse mas por los recuerdos del pasado, quizás lo mejor seria enfrentar la realidad y poder salir adelante, con el recuerdo de su madre como la grandiosa mujer que fue… no con esa horrible tarde.  
Syaoran subió por el ascensor junto con Tomoyo. Lo habían decidido, iban a hacerle frente a Touya sin importar lo que el dijera, le dirían la verdad y ambos verían a Sakura. Caminaron hacia la habitación 375, y al no ver a Touya se sorprendieron, pero de todos modos entraron.

- No puede ser… - Murmuro el castaño.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos? –Pregunto una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

- Doc...doctor… ¿Dónde esta la chica que estaba en esta habitación? – Pregunto Syaoran

- Sakura Kinomoto era su nombre. – Completo Tomoyo.

- Ah… Sakura…

- ¡NO ME DIGA QUE ELLA…!!

- No joven, no. No murió, la jovencita Kinomoto regreso a su casa, esta en periodo de rehabilitación.

- ¿A su casa¿Con su hermano? –Pregunto Tomoyo horrorizada. – Ahora lo mas probable es que si se termine suicidando.

- ¿Dónde vive Sakura? – Pregunto Syaoran a Tomoyo

- Algo lejos… - Dijo Tomoyo pensando.

Sakura bajo al living, estaba todo oscuro, las cortinas estaban completamente cerradas… ¿como podía ser, que siendo esa su casa se sentía tan extraña? El living le parecía más grande que nunca… todavía recordaba cuando ese living brillaba. Uno podía reflejarse en el suelo de la luz que entraba en esa habitación… era realmente muy luminosa, era una lastima que no aprovecharan esa luz…  
De repente miro un enorme piano de cola, blanco. Era muy hermoso. Un piano de salón… y recordó… recordó las horas que ella pasaba tocando ese instrumento en su casa, a su madre enseñándole, a su padre riendo y a su hermano escuchando la hermosa melodía que Sakura hacia sonar…  
Lentamente se fue acercando hacia el enorme instrumento. Levanto la tapa de las teclas e hizo sonar una con su dedo índice… se emociono como la primera vez que toco ese piano. Entonces, se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Fue hacia cada uno de los enormes ventanales y abrió las cortinas dejando que la luz se infiltrara e iluminara toda la habitación. Luego se puso frente al piano y apretó nuevamente una tecla, luego otra, hasta que comenzó a tocar una hermosa y suave melodía… una canción que había echo su madre y solo ella sabia tocar.  
Mientras tanto, en el piso de arriba, un castaño de piel trigueña que leía un libro de economía, levanto la vista al escuchar ese familiar sonido…

- Sakura… - Murmuro.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y ahí la vio, hermosa como su madre, contenta, feliz, tocando la melodía mas dulce que conocía en el piano de su madre, de repente miro a su alrededor, y vio la luz infiltrándose por la ventana, como cuando su madre estaba viva…

- Mama… - Dijo Touya con sus ojos llorosos.

Tomoyo y Syaoran tomaron un taxi hasta la casa de Sakura. Bajaron en frente de la enorme mansión y tocaron timbre.

- Mansión Kinomoto… ¿Quién se presenta? – Pregunto una voz de mujer del otro lado del portero.

- Tomoyo Daidougi y Syaoran Li. – Dijeron juntos.

Las rejas de hierro se abrieron de par en par dejándolos entrar. En la entrada, unos guardaespaldas los revisaron de pies a cabeza.  
El jardín delantero era enorme. Tardaron bastante en cruzarlo a pie, aunque era muy hermoso y Syaoran se maravillaba al ver flores de su propio país que no crecían en ningún otro lado.  
Cuando se iban acercando a la puerta, comenzaron a escuchar una suave melodía de piano acompañado con una hermosa voz.

- No puedo creerlo. – Dijo Tomoyo con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es Sakura Syaoran… - Dijo Tomoyo emocionadísima. Comenzó a correr hacia la entrada.

Syaoran simplemente la siguió.  
Llegaron a la enorme puerta principal y dos empleados les abrieron. Y efectivamente, era Sakura la que tocaba tan hermosa melodía en el piano.

- Sakura. – Dijo Syaoran.

En ese momento Sakura dejo de tocar y miro hacia la puerta.

- ¿Syaoran?

- Sakura….

Sakura se levanto de la silla y corrió hacia el, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

- Syaoran… - Dijo la joven emocionada. – Tomoyo…

Se abrazaron fuertemente, como si fueran grandes amigos que no se veían en miles de años.

- No sabes el susto que me di cuando fui al hospital y no te encontré.

- Que nos dimos Syaoran. – Lo corrigió Tomoyo.

Touya miraba toda esa escena conmovido, pero obviamente dentro de su coraza nada mas, porque por fuera lo disimulaba demasiado bien.

- ¿Quién dejo entrar a este mocoso? –Pregunto con su común mal humor.

- Hermano… - Dijo Sakura.

- Bueno… solo que a papa no le va a gustar… - Dijo Touya achinando los ojos. - ¿Quieren tomar el te?

Tomoyo y Syaoran asintieron.  
Sakura les contó todo lo que había pasado, como su madre le había dado fuerzas, pero obviamente se cayo lo mas importante, ella sabia que Syaoran la había ido a visitar, pero se hizo la tonta y no dijo nada, no quería que Tomoyo comenzara con sus sospechas tontas y quería ella misma evitar ponerse colorada.

- Tocas muy bien el piano. – Dijo Syaoran sonrojándose.

- Gracias. – Dijo Sakura.

- Toca para nosotros Sakura. – Dijo Tomoyo

- De acuerdo.

Sakura se sentó frente al piano y toco la misma melodía, cantada por ella misma, toco como nunca antes lo había echo, con pasión, con ganas, con amor… esa canción que de su madre, la estaba tocando ahora, para su mejor amiga y para el chico que le quitaba el sueño… para su Syaoran.

* * *

****

**_¿Que tal:o  
¿Que les parecio el capitulo? Espero que hayan leido los flash backs... explicaban muchas cosas... como la violacion de Sakura, porque se echa constantemente la culpa y porque Tomoyo se peleo con Eriol... claro y como comenzo la historia con Eriol... mas adelante se seguiran sacando trapitos al sol... pero con estos por el momento esta bien jejejeje :p  
sino es mucha informacion repentina. :o_**

****

**_Bueno, muchisimas gracias por las firmas... y ahora  
como siempre..._**

**_ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO_**

_- No… no es eso… _

_- ¿Entonces? _

_- Ya te dije que… no voy a decírtelo… _

_- ¿Es porque salgo con Yukiko¿Es por eso? Si quieres yo… _

_- No, no lo digas… no… no es por eso… De verdad Syaoran, es mejor que me dejes ir… _

_- Es que… te siento cortada Sakura, siento que quieres escapar de mí… _

_- ¡No! No quiero escapar de ti Syaoran. Es solo que… que… yo… bueno, no me siento bien. _

_- No es verdad eso Sakura, confía en mí… por favor. _

_- No… sigas Syaoran… déjame ir, déjame ir... _

_- No Sakura… si no me quieres decir nada, vas a tener que escuchar lo que yo tengo que decirte a vos. _

_Sakura lo miro perpleja. Syaoran la sostuvo del brazo, ya no de la muñeca. _

_- Sakura… ya no me importa nadie, ni nada, estas aquí, con migo, enfrente de mi y si no te digo lo que me pasa no voy a poder seguir viviendo tranquilo. _

_- ¿Que… que pasa… que te pasa…?_

_**:O**_

_**:O**_

_**:O**_

_**¿Que pachoooooo?**_

_**Se me quedaron mudos eeeh jajajajajajaja**_

_**que sorpresitaaaa**_

_**igual todabia no saben lo que nuestro querido Syaoran le va a decir a Sakura... asi que no hagan especulaciones, esperen al proximo capitulo**_

_**jejejej**_

_**un beso**_

_**nuevamente muchas gracias por los reviews**_

_**suerte**_

_**chau chau**_


	11. Capitulo 11

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio…**_

_**Capitulo 11: Confesiones… (De todo tipo eh xD)**_

Dos semanas pasaron y Sakura pudo regresar al colegio por suerte y felicidad de todos, menos de Yukiko Makoto, claro.  
Gracias a dios se estaba alejando de las drogas con una terapia que su hermano insistió que comenzara.  
En ese momento, la castaña estaba caminando con una sonrisa junto con Tomoyo por el pasillo de la escuela cuando de repente alguien la sorprendió por detrás y le tapo los ojos.

- Buenos días Sakura. – Dijo con voz infantil.

- Syaoran… por favor, no eres un niño. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Mph… de acuerdo, vieja amargada. – Dijo sacándole la lengua. – Toma, esto es para ti. – Dijo entregándole una barra de cereales con chocolate.

- Gracias. – Dijo la chica desenvolviendo la barrita con entusiasmo.

- ¿Vieron que Kero quedo descalificado de las carreras? – Pregunto Tomoyo.

- Si, lo vi. – Dijo Sakura. – Debe estar furioso…

En ese momento escucharon un agudo grito detrás de ellos.

- ¡Syao! – Grito una voz.

- No… otra vez no… - Dijo el chico achinando los ojos.

- ¡Syao!

- ¿Qué ocurre Yukiko? –Pregunto el chico de mal humor.

- Te estaba buscando… quería estar con tigo. – Dijo con voz melosa y moviéndose como una tonta.

- Estem… hola Yukiko. – Dijo Sakura detrás de Syaoran.

- Hola Kinomoto. – Dijo despectivamente la chica. – Hola Daidougi.

- No se si te diste cuenta de que Syaoran esta con nosotras ahora. – Dijo Sakura molesta.

- Si, lo note, pero el es mi novio. – Se quejo Yukiko.

Syaoran le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Sakura y se alejo con Yukiko. Sakura de un ataque de rabia arrojo la barra de chocolate al piso.

- ¡La odio! - Grito enfurecida.

- Bueno Saku… es una idiota… además sabes que Li no la quiere… - La consoló Tomoyo.

- Ya lo se, pero igual… la odio. – Dijo Sakura caminando enfurecida.

El timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases sonó, y todos ingresaron al salón y tomaron asiento. Lamentablemente, tenían matemática…

- Buenos días. – Dijo la profesora entrando como un rayo.

- Buenos días profesora.- Dijeron a coro.

- Bueno, les corregí los trimestrales. – Dijo la profesora con una amplia sonrisa. – Y quiero comunicarles que me han sorprendido, y mucho. – Esto último lo dijo mirando a Sakura.

La profesora tomo asiento y saco las evaluaciones de su portafolio, empezó a llamar a cada uno de los alumnos…

- Takenouchi.

Un chico que se sentaba en la fila de adelante se levanto y recibió la prueba. Puso cara de frustración y se sentó.

- Chiempo…. Va a ver que estudiar mas querido, mucho mas… - Dijo la mujer. . – Chen.

Y así llamo a cinco mas hasta llegar al castaño que se sentaba delante de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

- Li… felicitaciones, como siempre una excelente nota, nueve. – Dijo la profesora con una esplendida sonrisa.

- Delluca… Cansio…. Makoto… mal Makoto, eso requiere muchísimo mas esfuerzo.

Makoto puso cara de fastidio, se levanto a buscar su evaluación y volvió a sentarse.

- Kinomoto… y después se va preparando Daidougi…

Sakura se levanto dura de su asiento y fue a buscar su evaluación.

- Una sorpresa Kinomoto, un diez… la mejor nota de la clase. – Dijo la profesora.

Sakura se quedo perpleja mirando su diez en la evaluación… nunca antes se había sacado un diez en una prueba de matemáticas…

- Muchas gracias profesora.- Dijo Sakura.

- De nada querida, de nada… me cuesta admitirlo, pero te lo mereces.

Sakura camino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hasta el banco de su clase, Tomoyo la felicito, Syaoran le hizo señas y Yukiko Makoto la quería asesinar desde su banco.  
La próxima era Tomoyo, así que se levanto también y recibió su evaluación con un ocho bien marcado.  
Luego de unos veinte minutos, la profesora había terminado de entregar todas las evaluaciones y pasarlas a la planilla. Rika se había sacado un seis, Chiharu un ocho como Tomoyo, Naoko un nueve, Eriol un cuatro y Kerberos un siete.

- Te felicito Sakura. –Dijo Syaoran cuando terminaron las clases.

- Gracias Syaoran. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. – Pero todo fue gracias a tu ayuda y a la paciencia que tuviste con migo…

- No, eso fue lo de menos, tu esfuerzo fue lo que realmente te hizo aprobar. – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa, pero enseguida se sonrojo un poco y se puso mas serio. – Mph… ¿puedo hablar un rato con tigo?

- Claro… dime Syaoran.

- Bueno… estem… yo…me di cuenta que….

- ¡Sakura! – Grito una voz masculina a la espalda de la chica.

- ¡Kero! – Dijo con una dulce voz y una sonrisa.

Syaoran sintió que se lo tragaba la tierra bajo sus pies.

- Emm Syaoran, iré con Kero un rato a la biblioteca, me quiere mostrar algo… luego me dices lo que me querías decir ¿si?

- Claro… - Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa. – Hasta luego. – Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la castaña.

Sakura se quedo atontada, ese beso le quedo mas marcado que un hierro caliente en la piel. Se quedo media hora paralizada en medio del pasillo tocándose la mejilla donde Syaoran le había dado un beso

- ¿Sakura? – Preguntó un chico a sus espaldas.

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Estás bien?

- Mmmm…

- ¡Sakura! – Grito nuevamente el chico.

- ¡Haay! Kero… no grites así. – Dijo la chica mirándolo con ojos soñadores.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Nada ¿por?

- Estas rara…

- ¿Rara yo? Por favor Kerberos…. Busca cosas más interesantes que hacer con tu tiempo…

- Sakura, Sakura…. ¿Por qué no lo admites? – Pregunto con una sonrisa el chico rubio.

- ¿Por qué no admito que?

- Que te gusta Li….

- ¿Qué? A mi no me gusta Li. – Dijo Sakura completamente colorada.

- Tus mejillas no dicen lo mismo… - Dijo Kerberos. – Yo no entiendo… tu gustas de el, el gusta de vos, están enamorados ¿y no se dicen nada?

- Kerberos… no estoy enamorada ni me gusta ningún chico, tengo mas cosas que hacer con mi tiempo productivo, tengo otras cosas en que pensar, voy a buscar al hijo de puta que me jodió la vida y después de que lo mate, ahí recién quizás busque algún chico, pero hasta ese entonces no. – Dijo la castaña. – Y si me hiciste llamar solo para eso, estas perdiendo tu tiempo.

- Sakura… te estas amargando la mejor época de tu vida.

- No me hables como si fueras el señor experiencia Kerberos, tú te amargaste toda la infancia y mitad de tu adolescencia, todavía seguís amargado, así que no eres ningún ejemplo para decirme a mi lo que tengo que hacer.

- Sakura…

- No me digas nada Kerberos, primero soluciona tu vida, ve a reconciliarte con tu hermano y después ven a decirme como tener una adolescencia como la gente.

Sakura dejo a Kerberos con la palabra en la boca, se alejo caminando rápidamente por el pasillo de las aulas hasta doblar en una esquina y perderse de la vista de Kero.

- Bah… mujeres.

_Vuelo con destino a __Japón, Tomoeda, por favor abordar por la puerta de embarque 36  
__Repito, vuelo con destino a Japón, Tomoeda, por favor abordar por la puerta de embarque 36._

- Ese es mi avión nana. – Dijo una hermosa joven de cabello negro, lacio hasta la cintura y hermosos ojos rubíes.

- La voy a extrañar niña Meiling. – Dijo la mujer.

- Y yo a ti nana. – Dijo la chica.

- ¿Volverá con el joven Syaoran?

- Esa es la idea… tiene que ayudarme con los bienes de nuestra madre… no se porque, pero no confío mucho en Joseph. – Dijo la chica.

- Yo tampoco niña… bueno, aquí tiene los pasajes y la mochila de viaje de mano, su equipaje ya fue mandado dentro del avión y seguramente halla la espera Wei en el aeropuerto.

- Espero que no le haya dicho nada a Xiao Lang….

- No creo que le haya dicho nada al joven…

- Bueno nana,. Me voy.

- Buen viaje mi niña, espero que regrese pronto con el joven Xiao Lang.

Meiling se despidió con la mano y abordo el avino que la llevaría a Japón. Busco su asiento y se sentó

- Bueno Syaoran… ahí estoy llegando. – Dijo la morocha acomodándose.

En ese momento un hombre vestido con traje y lentes oscuros se sentó al lado de ella

- ¿Viaja sola señorita?

- No le importa.

- Solo preguntaba, viajare al lado de usted por siete horas y no me gusta estar mucho tiempo callado. – Henrry Terrada - Dijo el hombre extendiéndole la mano.

- Meiling Li. – Dijo la chica mirándolo con desconfianza.

- Así que va Tomoeda… - Dijo el hombre.

- Si, voy a ver a mi primo hermano.

- Mira vos… yo voy a Tomoeda para ver a mi hermano, tengo asuntos que arreglar con el y con un traidor… del que jure vengarme.

- Mire usted… - Dijo Meiling sin darle importancia y sin notar, que detrás de los lentes oscuros, el hombre la miraba lascivamente.

Por otro lado, en el instituto Seijo, Sakura daba vueltas y vueltas en su habitación, revolviendo todo lo que podía.

- ¿Qué buscas Sakura? – Pregunto la amatista mirándola desde su cama.

- Una caja. – Dijo Sakura- una caja que tiene información.

- ¿Información de que?

- Del caso de asesinato de mi madre. – Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Otra vez con eso?

- No voy a parar… hasta no encontrar a ese hijo de…

- Sakura, es en vano... hace casi siete años lo venís buscando y no tienes ni la menor pista. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- Lo se… pero ahora no es a el a quien voy a buscar…

- ¿A no¿A quien entonces?

- A un hombre, llamado Takedo Irokashi.

- ¿Takedo Iorokashi?

- Exactamente, Takedo… ese hombre es el único que puede ayudarme… no se como no lo pensé antes, tengo que buscarlo, pero ni siquiera se por donde empezar. – Dijo Sakura mordiéndose el dedo gordo. – Pero si encuentro esa caja… si encuentro esa caja me ayudara mucho.

Syaoran suspiro acostado en su cama. No entendía lo que le pasaba: odiaba estar con Yukiko, la aborrecía, pero todo eso se borraba cuando aparecían en un lugar teniendo relaciones, ya sea en el cuartito debajo de las escaleras, en la cama de Syaoran o en la cama de ella, en algún aula vacía, o la mas reciente, en el baño de mujeres del sexto piso… pero al segundo de acabar le agarraba un asco insoportable por el solo echo de estar con esa mujer,  
"_Por dios Syaoran ¿Qué esta pasando?"  
_Por otro lado estaba Sakura… adoraba estar con ella, pasar tiempo a su lado, sentir su perfume a suaves pétalos de cerezo, su dulce respiración y su suave voz llamándolo… o su suave piel… sus ojos… o esa boca que aclamaba a gritos ser besada.

"_Por dios Syaoran, es tu amiga…una amiga, es Sakura"  
_

Pero no… Sakura era la inocencia en vida, con una infancia dura, y triste, pero inocente como un pobre conejo en merced de un lobo. Quizás se drogaba, y hacia cosas solo para llamar la atención de su padre o escapar de ese pasado que la atormenta… pero es inocente de pensamiento y de alma… y ese cuerpo infernal, que lo provocaba sin siquiera ella proponerselo.

"_Eso me gusta de ella, de que estando con ella me olvido de lo otro, me hace acordar… a cuando era niño"  
_

Era increíble la diferencia de Yukiko y Sakura a pesar de tener la misma edad, vivir en el mismo ámbito social y asistir al mismo colegio. Una era una zorra, experta en seducir hombres, lista, astuta, aunque un objeto para todo el mundo. La otra era única en su belleza natural, no necesitaba maquillaje para resaltar, también lista y mucho mas inteligente que Yukiko… aunque Yukiko tampoco, era muy bonita, pero sus tácticas provocadoras era lo que más atraía de ella. Sakura era hermosa e inocente, Yukiko hermosa y fácil, rápida y provocadora. Sakura tenía una personalidad increíble, detrás de esa fortaleza que ella misma creaba, había una chica completamente sentimental, sensible y dulce, en cambio la personalidad de Yukiko apesta.

"_No puede ser Syaoran, te enamoraste de Sakura… no, no y no… voy a demostrarle al mundo que no es así… no me enamore de Sakura… Pero… ¿a quien se lo tengo que demostrar¿Al mundo o a mi mismo?"_

En ese momento un chico de cabello negro entro a la habitación.

- Hay, estas chicas de ahora. – Dijo tirándose en la cama de el. – Syaoran…

- Eriol… -Dijo Syaoran.

- ¿Qué pasa amigo?

- Nada… - Dijo dándose vuelta.

- Algo te pasa boludo, dime.

- Es Sakura…

- ¿Otra vez peleando con Sakura? – Pregunto Eriol revoleando los ojos.

- Mph… no… lo que pasa es que… no se que me pasa.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes que te pasa?

- Con Sakura…

- Es muy simple, estas enamorado de ella hermano. – Dijo Eriol.

- Es que… es mi amiga…

- Ella no se lo que pensara… mira que salir con Sakura es complicado, en toda la secundaria salio con chicos que le aburrieron y los dejo muy mal Syaoran…

- Pero… yo no se… no estoy preparado para una relación… así, formal.

- Si lo único que quieres es llevártela a la cama, querido mío… va a ser bastante difícil. – Dijo Eriol.

- ¡No quiero llevármela a la cama! – Grito Syaoran

- ¿Entonces?

- Eso mismo, no se lo que quiero, y hablar con tigo es como hablar a un gato. – Dijo Syaoran saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura salio de su habitación y bajo por la escalera principal hasta el salón de juegos donde se sentó y se puso a mirar por la enrome ventana. Por suerte no había nadie que la molestara, o al menos eso creía.

"_¿Qué diablos me pasa?"_

Se supone que tendría que tener la cabeza completamente enfocada en el asesinato de su madre, no iba a descansar hasta no haber acabado con el hijo de puta que le cago la vida. En cambio… solo tenía una cosa en su cabeza, o mejor dicho a una sola persona, cuyo nombre empezaba con S… y seguía con Y… con A… con O… con R… con A y finalmente terminaba con N.

"_¿Por qué tuvo que llegar el a mi vida?"_

Sakura se abrazo las piernas y se mordió la rodilla, odiaba pensar en el, que encima, era novio de su peor enemiga, Yukiko Makoto… tenia esos ojos… tan… tan de él, tan hermosos, tan profundos… ese pelo alborotado, una sonrisa que la ponía de rodillas… todo… el tenia todo y esa voz… esa voz que odiaba por ponerle todo los pelos de punta.

- ¿Estás bien? – Escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

Al instante sus pelos se erizaron de los nervios y levanto la cabeza.

- Syaoran…

- Sakura… ¿estas bien?

- S…Si… estoy bien. – Dijo la castaña mirándolo.

Syaoran se sentó al lado de ella.

- Tienes algo raro… ¿te paso algo¿Alguien te dijo algo?

- No… ya te dije que no. – Dijo Sakura. – _"Si supieras que tu eres el problema"_

- Sakura…

En ese momento, se escapo una lagrima de los ojos verdes de la castaña, quien levanto su mano para secársela… pero la mano de Syaoran fue mas rápida y le seco la lagrima con su dedo tomando su cara con la mano obligándolo a mirarlo a la cara.

- Algo te esta pasando Sakura… y quiero saber que. – Dijo el castaño mirándola tiernamente. – Soy tu amigo, y podes confiar en mí.

- Ese es el problema Syaoran… que eres mi migo y por eso no te lo puedo decir.

- Pero…

- Quizás… algún día… - Dijo Sakura levantándose. Pero Syaoran se lo impidió tomándola fuerte de la mano.

Tum… Tum… Tum… el corazón de Sakura sonaba demasiado fuerte, tanto que pensaba que Syaoran podría escuchar sus latidos.

- ¿Estas enojada con migo¿Es eso? – Pregunto el castaño mirándola dolido.

- No… no es eso… - Dijo Sakura completamente sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ya te dije que… no voy a decírtelo…

- ¿Es porque salgo con Yukiko¿Es por eso? Si quieres yo…

- No, no lo digas… no… no es por eso… - Dijo la castaña mordiéndose el labio inferior. – De verdad Syaoran, es mejor que me dejes ir…

- Es que… te siento cortada Sakura, siento que quieres escapar de mí…

- ¡No! No quiero escapar de ti Syaoran. – Dijo Sakura. – Es solo que… que… yo… bueno, no me siento bien.

- No es verdad eso Sakura, confía en mí… por favor. – Le imploro Syaoran.

- No… sigas Syaoran… déjame ir, déjame ir... – Dijo la castaña.

- No Sakura… si no me quieres decir nada, vas a tener que escuchar lo que yo tengo que decirte a vos.

Sakura lo miro perpleja. Syaoran la sostuvo del brazo, ya no de la muñeca.

- Sakura… ya no me importa nadie, ni nada, estas aquí, con migo, enfrente de mi y si no te digo lo que me pasa no voy a poder seguir viviendo tranquilo.

- Que… que pasa… que te pasa…

- Sakura, yo... yo... quiero decirte... ¡quiero decirte que tu me gustas mucho! - Dijo el castaño.

Tum… Tum…. Tum… el corazón de Sakura siguió latiendo a toda fuerza dentro de ella. No sabia que decir. La había tomado de sorpresa. Esa frase, que en sus sueños mas locos la escucho centenares de veces y ella respondia: yo yambien te amo Syaoran… pero ahora era mucho mas difícil que en su sueño, esto era la realidad, la dura y fuerte realidad.

- Estoy enamorado de vos Sakura. - Repitio el castaño.

Cada segundo que ella estaba en silencio, a el le resultaban siglos, años… pero no importaba, se lo había dicho, y ella estaba ahí, no se había ido corriendo.

- Yo… yo también estoy enamorada de vos Syaoran. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Syaoran sonrió como nunca en su vida y la abrazo, la abrazo fuertemente contra el, casi quebrándola, pero la tenia junto a el, y ella le había dicho que estaba enamorada de el.

- Hace varios días… que no podía dormir pensando en vos Sakura. – Dijo el castaño emocionadísimo.

- Yo tampoco Syaoran, estaba todo el tiempo pensando en vos… no me podía concentrar, no me podía dormir, no podía mas…

- Sakura… - Murmuro Syaoran acercándose despacio a ella.

A Sakura le brillaban extremadamente los ojos de lo contenta que estaba. Lentamente noto como Syaoran se iba acercando a ella, sus labios temblaron un poco.  
Finalmente Syaoran acerco su boca a la de ella y le dio un dulce beso que contenía todo, amor, dulzura, cariño, todo. El mejor beso de su vida.  
Sakura sintió como su aliento a menta entraba dentro de su boca, como se aflojaban todas las partes de su cuerpo, como sus sentidos solo estaban puestos en ese beso, como jugaba la lengua de el dentro de su boca, como rozaban los labios de el con sus labios.  
Syaoran estaba embriagado en el dulce sabor a durazno y cereza de la boca de Sakura, por tan suaves labios que lo besaban en ese momento, por tan dulce beso, el más dulce beso que recibió sin dudas en toda su vida.  
Luego de un largo tiempo, se separaron por falta de aire.

- Sakura… soy... el hombre más feliz del mundo. – Dijo el castaño abrazándola.

- Y yo la mujer más feliz del mundo Syao. –Dijo Sakura abrazándolo también fuertemente.

- Desde que te vi supe que eras todo para mi Sakura, desde aquella vez que nos cruzamos en aquella escalera y se cayeron tus papeles al suelo… y te quise ayudar, pero tú…

- Te trate muy mal. – Dijo Sakura con una tímida sonrisa. – Porque sin quererlo, desde que te vi, mi vida cambio, mi vida fuiste tu. – Dijo Sakura

- Sakura… - Dijo Syaoran feliz.

Pero en ese momento Sakura se separo un poco de Syaoran y lo miro seriamente.

- ¿Ahora que haremos?

- No lo se… - Dijo el castaño.

- ¿Qué harás con Yukiko?

- Cortarle…

- ¿Cómo lo tomara?

- Mal, pero se tendrá que acostumbrar ¿no? – Dijo el castaño. – Ahora ven, quiero tenerte junto a mí, al menos hasta que empiece a venir gente…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que cuando venga gente vas a hacer como que no me conoces? – Pregunto Sakura en chiste

- Jajajaja, no Sak, sino que se nos va a acabar la paz… ¿piensas que no nos van a bombardear a preguntas? -Pregunto Syaoran mirándola.

- Si, lo se. – Dijo Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior y con mirada de preocupación… y no es que le preocupara algo en ese momento, ni menos que los bombardearan a preguntas y a Yukiko Makoto haciendo un probable escándalo publico… sino en como reaccionaria su hermano cuando se entere…

- ¿Pasa algo amor? – Pregunto el castaño.

- Mph… no, no pasa nada, solo me imaginaba la reacción de Yukiko. – Mintió la castaña para no preocupar al castaño. – Me gusta como suena la palabra amor en tus labios Syao. – Dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo.

- Entonces te lo voy a decir siempre, porque me encanta decírtelo, amor, amor, amor, amor.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

- Diablos, cambio de hora. – Dijo Sakura. – Terminaron los talleres extracurriculares.

- Ahora se llenara todo el salón… - Dijo Syaoran. – Escucha, primero le diré a Yukiko que quiero cortar con ella, luego le diré lo nuestro ¿De acuerdo?

- Si…

Syaoran le dio un ultimo beso a Sakura y salio por la puerta grande del salón de juegos del colegio. Sakura por su parte se fue hacia su habitación para contarle a Tomoyo lo que paso.  
Cuando llego, no había nadie, así que se puso a hacer unas tareas en su habitación hasta que llegaran. Cinco minutos después, llego Tomoyo junto con Chiharu, quienes venían de clases de música. Cuando entraron vieron a Sakura con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y le preguntaron que ocurría con ella, así que tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para contarles que quince minutos antes se había puesto de novia con Syaoran Li.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Grito la amatista

- Te lo juro. – Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Tú y Li? - Volvió a gritar la amatista.

- Si, yo y Syaoran. – Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Chiharu y Tomoyo corrieron a abrazar a Saku y a tironearle del pelo.

- Te felicito amiga. – Dijo Chiharu.

- Yo siempre supe que terminarías con Li. – Dijo Tomoyo.

Mientras tanto, Syaoran caminaba por todo el colegio con una enorme sonrisa buscando a Yukiko, pero no la encontraba.  
Hasta que se acerco a un aula vacía al escuchar voces conocidas para el.

- Yukiko, te has excedido, espero que ahora no salga esto a la luz. – Dijo una chica gritando.

- Sh… - La callo otra voz. - ¿No ves que nos pueden oír?

Syaoran se acerco lentamente al aula y apoyo la oreja contra la puerta.

- ¡Syao¿Qué haces? – Pregunto una voz de hombre detrás de el.

- Shhh Eriol, estoy escuchando algo. – Dijo Syaoran.

Ya entiendo… estamos espiando… ¿y me puedes decir a quien?

- Shhh calla Eriol, primero escucha, luego pregunta. – Dijo Syaoran.

Se escucharon pasos nerviosos en la habitación, que giraban en torno al mismo lado.

- ¿No entiendes Yukiko que lo que hiciste fue un intento de asesinato?

- Si, lo se, y lamentablemente falle. – Dijo la otra voz.

- ¿Cómo que lamentablemente¿Y si kinomoto moría?

- Me sacaba un problema de encima, esa chica es peligrosa querida, en cualquier momento se pone de novia con Syaoran ya veras….

- Pero…

- Si hubiese muerto me hubiese echo un favor.

- ¡Pero entiende, no fuiste tu la que cambio las pastillas sino yo! – Volvió a gritar la chica.

- Shhh¿eres idiota? Alguien nos puede oír. – Dijo Yukiko mirando a todos lados. – Ya se que vos pusiste las pastillas en el frasco, pero yo te mande a hacerlo y obviamente que nadie se enterará, porque si tu caes yo caigo y si yo caigo… tu caes Naoko.

* * *

****

**_Chan, chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!_**

**_Bueno... como notaran mis queridos lectores este capitulo esssssss... bastante interesante ) :o  
jejejejejeje  
Se me ocurrio poner como malvada a Naoko... a que no se lo esperaban ¿verdad?  
Mmmm pero a lo largo de esta... historia... se daran cuenta que Naoko hace mucho que viene sirviendo a Yukiko... pero... ¿se daran cuenta Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu y Rika:o  
¿Como reaccionara Syaoran con lo que acaba de escuchar¿Yukiko descubrira a Syaoran espiando?_**

**_De todos modos en el siguiente capitulo continua la conversacion secreta de la traidora (NAOKO) y la maldita hija de pu... (Yukiko)_**

**_Bien... como podran ver... lo que vinieron leyendo hasta ahora no fue naada... voy avisando que voy a tener que pasar el fic a rated M en unos tres o cuatro o cinco xD capitulos mas :p  
jejejeje  
Va a contener Lemon, pero voy a avisar antes para las personas que no tienen la edad o simplemente no les gusta... pero es que la historia sin Lemon pierde su parte mas importante...  
:o  
Bueno, muchisimas gracias por lo reviews como siempre, obvio, y bueno... quizas el viernes suba doble vida, todabia no lo se :)_**

**_jejejejej_**

**_Un beso enorme a todos, muchas gracias por leer...  
_**

_**Ah!!! pero no se preocupen!! no me voy a ir sin antes dejarles los adelantos del siguiente capitulo D  
SIGUIENTE CAPITULO  
** _

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- No, tengo que ir con Tomoyo…

- Por favor…

- Ehh yo mejor me voy Sak, nos vemos después…

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Por qué te enojaste con migo?

- A ver, a ver… ¿Por qué te parece?

- Porque me viste con Makoto esta mañana.

- ¿Y te ríes?

- Sakura por dios… me la saque de encima lo más rápido que pude…

- Igual… quiero que cortes con ella, o nosotros no empezaremos una relación como la gente jamás.

- No cortare con Yukiko, no antes de solucionar unos problemas.

- ¿Qué problemas?

- Ya te dije que no puedo contártelos… algún día…

- Pero…

- Sakura… solo confía en mí…

- ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti si tú no confías en mí?

**Se las dejo picando... ¿Makoto habra extorcionado a Syaoran? Oo**

**ejejejeje :P**

**hasta el proximo capitulo !!!**

**un beso enorme**

**se despide su amiga**

**Julieta ()**


	12. Capitulo 12

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio…**_

_**Capitulo 12: Sospechas **_

- ¡Pero entiende, no fuiste tu la que cambio las pastillas sino yo! – Volvió a gritar la chica.

- Shhh¿eres boluda? Alguien nos puede oír. – Dijo Yukiko mirando a todos lados. – Ya se que vos pusiste las pastillas en el frasco, pero yo te mande a hacerlo y obviamente que nadie se enterará, porque si tu caes yo caigo y si yo caigo… tu caes Naoko.

- Pero yo soy su amiga Yukiko…

- Eras su amiga Naoko, lo eras hasta que me serviste a mi, y para lo otro también, tu me dijiste que esa noche se quedaba sola…

- Shhh, de eso si que no pienso hablar dentro del colegio, ese fue el peor de todos los delitos.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo Naoko…

- Además, vos solita perdiste a Li, vos creaste conflictos que hicieron que el se apiadara de ella y se terminaran enamorando.

- Mientras Li no me corte y este bajo mi poder, no hay nada a lo que tenga que tener miedo… Syaoran no es capaz de dejarme, lo hago gozar hasta más no poder.- Dijo la rubia.

- No te creas Yukiko… no te creas, Sakura sabe como atrapar a un chico, sobre todo si le interesa, y sabes perfectamente que es mucho mas linda que tu Makoto…, va a saber como levantárselo y cuando menos te lo esperes te lo sacara, así zas… -Dijo la castaña de anteojos.

- Mph… entonces mas le vale a Syaoran que no se le ocurra dejarme, porque la que va a sufrir las consecuencias va a ser Sakura. – Dijo la rubia. – Ahora vamonos antes de que a alguien se le ocurra pasar por aquí.

Syaoran y Eriol corrieron de la puerta hasta perderse en un pasillo de la izquierda. Ninguno de los dos dijeron palabra hasta subir a su habitación, estaban demasiado embobados con lo que acababan de escuchar. Finalmente, después de varios minutos Eriol rompió el silencio.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabamos de escuchar? – Dijo el morocho mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

- Eriol… fuimos testigos de una declaración de intento de asesinato.

- Contra Sakura. – Completo el morocho.

- O sea que Yukiko fue la que cambio las pastillas y casi mato a Sakura. – Dijo el castaño.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Denunciarla…

- ¡No¿No escuchaste lo que dijo? Si vos la dejas, ella va a tomar venganza contra Sakura, no contra ti, y si la denuncias será peor, porque necesitas pruebas.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga?

- Que esperes un poco para empezar tu relación con Sakura, no sabes como va a reaccionar Yukiko, ya lo intento una vez, puede intentarlo dos, esa chica esta mal de la cabeza Syaoran…

- ¡Que novedad Eriol! – Dijo con ironía Syaoran. – Pero tengo que avisarle, al menos lo de Naoko…

- ¡No! Si le cuentas lo de Naoko seguramente toma represalias y Yukiko y ella se avivaran y serán mas rápidas que Sakura, Syaoran. Naoko duerme en la misma habitación y la directora no la cambiara de un día para el otro.

- Tienes razón, tienes razón… pero no se que hacer… - Dijo Syaoran agarrandose la cabeza.

- Espera hasta tener pruebas contundentes Syaoran… solo espera un tiempo, quizás uno o dos días… pero espera a al menos poder grabar una conversación que la delate.

En ese preciso momento, en el piso de abajo, las chicas seguían emocionadas por la nueva relación entre Syaoran y Sakura.

- Hay Sak, estoy tan feliz, siempre supe que terminarían juntos, hacen la pareja perfecta. – Dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Como la tuya con Eriol. – Dijo Chiharu.

- Cállate Chiharu.- Dijo Tomoyo

- Bueno chicas, basta, basta… hasta que no termine con Makoto no tenemos nada en concreto. – Dijo Sakura.

- En este preciso momento debe estar mandando a cagar a Makoto. – Dijo Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa.

En ese mismo instante, una chica de cabello castaño, lacio por los hombros, entro en la habitación.

- Hola Naoko.- Dijo Tomoyo saltando de la cama de Sakura. – Adivina que… Sakura tiene una sorpresita para vos.

- ¿Eh¿Pa… para mí? – Pregunto la chica algo nerviosa.

- Estoy saliendo con Syaoran, Naoko. – Dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Con Li? - Pregunto la castaña.

- Si, con el mismo. – Dijo Sakura.

- Te… felicito. – Dijo Naoko abrazándola falsamente.

- Seguramente ahora esta cortando con Makoto. – Añadió Chiharu.

- Si… seguramente. – Dijo Naoko con una sonrisa nerviosa que no paso desapercibida por cierta amatista.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se puso mas linda que nunca, claro que dentro de las posibilidades que le daba el colegio. Se cepillo como nunca su largo cabello castaño, se puso una chomba impecable blanca (la del uniforme del colegio) y su pollera tableada escocesa, parte del uniforme también, sus zapatos negros más bonitos y las medias hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas. Se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo y bajo al comedor junto con Tomoyo.

- Estas hermosa amiga. – Dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Solo para Syaoran… - Dijo la castaña.

- Hablando del rey de roma… mira, ahí viene. – Dijo la amatista.

- Hay Tomoyo, estoy nerviosa¿que hago?

- Salúdalo con naturalidad Sak, como si fuera tu novio hace tiempo…

Syaoran se acerco a ellas y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a Sakura.

- ¿Tienes un segundo? – Le pregunto con cara de preocupado.

- Emm… si, claro. – Dijo Sakura. - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Solo ven. – Dijo Syaoran llevándosela en el pequeño escondite debajo de las escaleras.

- ¿Qué ocurre Syao?

El castaño se aseguro que nadie los hubiera seguido, y dos veces abrió de golpe para ver si no había nadie detrás de las puertas y tomo aire.

- Sakura… lo nuestro fue demasiado precipitado. – Dijo el castaño.

- Mph… ¿me estas dando a entender de una manera sutil que te confundiste y no quieres nada con migo? -Pregunto fríamente la castaña, pero muy dolida.

- ¡No! No amor, nada de eso… cualquier cosa que pase de aquí en adelante, quiero que sepas y nunca dudes que te amo como nunca ame a nadie, que eres única y todo lo que dije ayer salio de mi corazón, es todo completamente verdad…

- ¿Entonces? - Pregunto Sakura un poco mas relajada.

- Lo que pasa es que… bueno, no pude cortar con Yukiko… - Dijo Syaoran.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… se me complico algo mas de lo que me imagine Sakura. – Dijo Syaoran.

- ¿Cómo que se te complico?

- Escucha, no puedo decirte mucho porque corres riesgo si te cuento todo… solo quiero que confíes en mi siempre, veas lo que veas, pase lo que pase…

- Siempre confío en ti Syaoran…

- Pero ahora más… ah, y otra cosa… vigila de cerca a Naoko…

- ¿Naoko¿Cómo la…

- Sh, no importa, solo cuídate de ella… y no te acerques mucho a Makoto… es una víbora… por ahora no puedo hacer ni decirte nada, necesito conseguir unas pruebas… pero… cuando las consiga prometo aclararte todo amor… lo prometo…

- De acuerdo…

Syaoran le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó.

- Si te llega a pasar algo alguna vez… puedo llegar a morirme ¿sabes?

- Te amo Syaoran…

- Y yo a ti Saku… - Dijo el castaño. – Ahora vamos a desayunar.

Ambos salieron del escondite debajo de las escaleras y fueron al buffet a desayunar. Ya en el comedor, cada uno se sentó en lo que era sus respectivos asientos, pero antes de que Sakura pueda sentarse llego Rika corriendo velozmente.

- ¡No sabes de lo que me entere! – Grito la chica.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rika? -Pregunto preocupada Sakura.

- ¡Hoy, recién pusieron los carteles de las carreras de la próxima semana¡Pasaste de nivel Sakura!

- ¿En serio? - Pregunto la castaña levantando una ceja, y no de sorpresa, sino de que ya lo sabía, el primer nivel era solo para principiantes.

- Si… pero… esa es la buena noticia… la mala es… que esta vez las eliminaciones serán mas rápido, desde la próxima semana las carreras serán con obstáculos, tanto puentes como curvas… sin excepción… y bueno… tu tienes la primera fecha…

- ¿Yo la primera fecha? – Pregunto contenta la castaña.

- Si…

- ¿Contra…?

- Yukiko Makoto.

La medialuna resbaló de la mano de la mano de Syaoran y fue a parar directamente al suelo, había escuchado todo lo que había dicho Rika… no, no podía permitir que Sakura corriera contra esa demente.  
Sin embargo, Sakura se quedo mirándola sorprendida, el mundo dejo de existir por unos segundos… hasta que en sus labios se formo una sonrisa, pero no de felicidad, una sonrisa que aclamaba revancha, venganza y demostrarle a Yukiko Makoto quien mandaba en ese colegio.  
El timbre que indicaba el final del desayuno finalmente sonó, y Sakura se levanto de la mesa, seguida de Rika, Tomoyo, Naoko y Chiharu. En ese momento, un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules se acerco a las chicas y tomo a Tomoyo de la cintura.

- Hola amor.

- Hola Spinelsun. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- Oye… ¿podemos hablar un momento? -Pregunto el chico.

- Claro… - Dijo la amatista. – Luego las veo chicas.

Tomoyo desapareció junto con Spinelsun por el pasillo principal. Eriol miro desde su lugar sin levantarse como Tomoyo desaparecía con Spinelsun.

- Maldito infeliz. – Dijo Eriol entre dientes.

- Tranquilo amigo, después de todo tu la perdiste. –Dijo Syaoran.

- Ya lo se, eso me pone peor…

Syaoran iba a darle una palabra de consuelo a su amigo, pero una voz chillona a sus espaldas lo callo de golpe.

- ¡Syaooooooo!

- No… por favor… otra vez no… al menos que Sakura no este, que no este. – Dijo Syaoran en voz baja.

Pero para su mala suerte, Sakura aun no había salido del buffet, estaba justo en la puerta cuando escucho esa maldita voz chillona llamando al que ahora era SU novio. Se dio vuelta bruscamente para mirarlo, cosa que el noto, pero no pudo detener a una melosa Yukiko colgada de su cuello.  
Syaoran le lanzo como una mirada de disculpas a Sakura desde donde estaba, pero Sakura se dio vuelta y se fue rápidamente del buffet. Suspiro resignado, ahora seguramente ella se ofendería con el y no querría hablarle…

- ¡La odio, la odio, la odio! – Gritaba Sakura golpeando con sus manos la pared de su habitación.

- Sakura, detente, te vas a hacer daño.

- Si pudiera la mataría. – Dijo Sakura.

- Cariño, tú no eres así, que no te afecte, si Syaoran solo te quiere a ti. – Dijo Rika.

- Es verdad… además esa Makoto es obvio que se muere de envidia de ti. – Dijo Chiharu.

- Igual… la quiero matar. – Dijo Sakura sentándose.

- Mejor vamos a clases chicas. – Dijo Naoko seriamente.

Hora de clases… literatura. Aburrido como siempre, Sakura aun no había llegado, seguramente le volverían a poner tarde, como siempre. El castaño intento concentrarse en la lectura que estaban leyendo cuando de repente tres jovencitas entraron al salón.

- Señoritas, tienen tarde. – Dijo la profesora sin levantar la vista del libro.

- Lo sentimos… es que tuvimos que acompañar a Kinomoto a la enfermería. – Dijo Chiharu.

- ¿A Kinomoto? – Pregunto la profesora levantando la vista. – Hay querida¿te sentís mal¿Quieres que llame a tu familia?

- No, era solo un malestar… gracias por preocuparse. – Dijo Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Hay si querida, es que tu caso fue muy grave, rece todas las noches para que te recuperaras.

- Muchas gracias profesora. - Dijo Sakura sonrojandose.

- No tienes que agradecerme, ahora toma asiento, están las cuatro perdonadas. – Dijo la profesora.

Las cuatro amigas sonrieron y tomaron asiento. Pero sin que ninguna se de cuenta, Yukiko miraba con un brillo diabólico en sus ojos a Naoko, quien le hizo unas señas quien nadie percato, excepto una amatista que se sentaba al fondo junto a Sakura y ultimamente estaba vigilando muy de cerca a Naoko, sobre todo desde el dia anterior, que la habia notado muy extraña.  
"_Naoko anda en algo raro, lo se..."  
_Syaoran miro a Sakura desde que se sentó hasta que la profesora de literatura de fue, pero ella no lo miro ni un segundo… si, sin dudas, ella estaba enojada con el.  
Cuando la profesora de literatura se fue, Tomoyo le dijo algo al oído, que Syaoran no pudo ni siquiera sospechar que pudo ser, la cuestión es que Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y lo miro fugazmente, en esa milésima de segundo intento hacerle alguna seña, pero la chica esquivo nuevamente la mirada.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices Tomoyo? -Pregunto Sakura.

- Completamente. ¿Cuándo me he equivocado?

- Nunca, pero….

- Vigilémosla bien, aunque sea por un tiempo, pero durante ese tiempo procura no contarle tus secretos… algo me dice que Naoko se vendió Sakura… - Dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿Tú crees?

- No se… no me gusta juzgar a la gente antes de tener pruebas concretas Sakura…

- No le dio tiempo a contestar a la castaña ya que enseguida entro la profesora de filosofía al salón.

- De pie alumnos.

Todos los chicos se pusieron de pie al lado del banco y saludaron a la profesora. Y así pasaron dos horas más de filosofía hasta la campana de recreo, gracias a dios…  
Sakura salio con Tomoyo del salón, pero antes de poder cruzar la puerta, Syaoran la tomo del brazo.

- ¿Podemos hablar? -Pregunto el castaño.

- No, tengo que ir con Tomoyo… - Dijo Sakura,

- Por favor… - Dijo Syaoran.

- Ehh yo mejor me voy Sak, nos vemos después… - Dijo Tomoyo guiñándole un ojo a Li, quien le agradeció con un gesto con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres? -Pregunto Sakura una vez que quedaron solos.

- ¿Por qué te enojaste con migo?

- A ver, a ver… ¿Por qué te parece? -Pregunto la castaña.

- Porque me viste con Makoto esta mañana. – Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y te ríes?

- Sakura por dios… me la saque de encima lo más rápido que pude…

- Igual… quiero que cortes con ella, o nosotros no empezaremos una relación como la gente jamás. –Dijo Sakura agachando la mirada.

El rostro de Syaoran empalideció, sabia que tenia que hacer eso, pero no antes de la carrera o la vida de Sakura podría estar en un grave peligro y el no lo permitiría bajo ningún motivo.

- No cortare con Yukiko, no antes de solucionar unos problemas.

- ¿Qué problemas?

- Ya te dije que no puedo contártelos… algún día…

- Pero…

- Sakura… solo confía en mí…

- ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti si tú no confías en mí?

- Sak… escucha… no es que no confíe en ti, es solo que es algo demasiado delicado…. De lo que aun no estoy seguro. –Mintió el castaño así no le seguía preguntando. – Solo encárgate de vigilar a Naoko y no confiar en ella.

- Me hiciste acordar… Tomoyo me dijo lo mismo… que no confíe en Naoko.

- Es que se trae algo raro con Yukiko y es eso lo que quiero averiguar.

- Mph… de acuerdo…. Voy a aceptar tus disculpas con la condición de que en un futuro me cuentes.

- Te lo prometo.

- Es una promesa. – Dijo Sakura estirándole la mano y el dedo meñique.

- Es una promesa. – Dijo Syaoran entrelazando su dedo con el de ella.

Sakura lo abrazo fuertemente y ambos se besaron.

- Te amo Sakura.

- Y te amo a ti Syaoran… - Dijo la castaña levemente sonrojada.- Nunca antes… sentí algo así por alguien.

- Yo tampoco, me haces sentir cosas mucho mas haya…

Sakura sonrió, pero en ese momento vino el preceptor a decirles que no podían quedarse en el receso dentro del salón, así que tuvieron que salir juntos al jardín.

- Bueno… parece que las mentiras que le inventaste al hermano de Sakura se están cumpliendo Yukiko. – Dijo una castaña sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- Cállate imbécil. – Dijo Makoto sentada bajo la sombra del mismo árbol, pero del otro lado del mismo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- No me sirvió llenarle la cabezota a su hermano, y no me sirvieron las pastillas… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Tienes una oportunidad única… la carrera de la semana que viene. – Dijo Naoko.

- Mmm, da como para aprovecharla ¿no?

- Obviamente…. Averíguame cuales son los puntos débiles en las carreras de Kinomoto.

- Ya la se… tiene una sola y son los puentes levadizos…

- Entonces solo hay que rogar que toque uno. – Dijo Yukiko con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, Tomoyo se acerco a Naoko.

- Disimula. – Le susurro Yukiko.

Naoko dejo de mover la boca e hizo como que estaba hiper concentrada en un libro mientras Yukiko se hizo la tonta y se escondio totalmente detras del arbol con el Ipod en las orejas, obviamente, sin musica, para escuchar la conversacion.  
Tomoyo se acerco y se sentó al lado de Naoko.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Leo… - Contesto la castaña.

- Ah… mira vos… ¿te diste cuenta a quien tienes cerca?

- Mph... no, no me fije.

- A Makoto… - Dijo Tomoyo. – Ten cuidado con quien te juntas Naoko, no vaya a ser que arruines una amistad de años. – Dijo la amatista levantándose nuevamente.

Makoto espero a que Tomoyo estuviera bien lejos para hablar nuevamente.

- Ya lo sabe… - Dijo Makoto.

- Estoy al horno.

- Actúa una última vez y muestra tu verdadera hilacha Naoko… no te queda otra, no vengas acá a hacerte la buenita arrepentida. –Dijo la chica.

El recreo finalizo, tuvieron mas horas de clases, luego otro recreo, al finalizar este, mas horas de clases hasta finalmente llegar al final del horario escolar y el almuerzo.  
A las dos comenzaban las actividades extra escolares y Sakura tenia natación. Gracias a dios el profesor Terrada se había ausentado por motivos no conocidos por los alumnos, así que tenía a su profesora normal.  
La clase concurrió sin ningún tipo de problema, luego la hora de la cena y finalmente la hora de dormir.  
Estaban Tomoyo, Sakura y Rika dentro de la habitación, hablando de derivadas cosas, desde el embarazo de Rika, como llamaría al bebe si fuese niña, hasta la relación de Sakura con Syaoran y la supuesta traición de Naoko. Aunque Tomoyo todavía no estaba segura, pero tenia una gran sospecha de ello.  
Entonces a Sakura se le ocurrió revisar las cosas de Naoko, para ver si tenían algo sospechoso, y mientras Rika vigilaba que no viniera nadie, Tomoyo y Sakura revisaban las cosas de Naoko. Llego Chiharu a quien le explicaron lo sucedido y también se prendió. De repente, los dedos de Sakura rozaron una caja… debajo de la cama, bien al fondo. Se estiro de cuerpo completo alcanzando la caja y sacándola a la luz.

- No puede ser… - Dijo la castaña sentándose agarrando la caja entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Saku? -Pregunto Chiharu.

- Esta caja… es la caja que yo buscaba desesperadamente los otros días….

- ¿Dónde guardas todo lo relacionado con la muerte de tu madre? -Pregunto Tomoyo.

- Si. – Dijo Sakura.

En ese preciso momento, Rika entro en la habitación.

- Naoko acaba de doblar en el pasillo, esta viniendo hacia acá. - Dijo rapidamente.

Sakura guardo la caja debajo de su cama entre algunas cosas y se metió en la cama, por suerte todas tenían puestos sus pijamas, así que Tomoyo se hizo la desentendida que escribía en su agenda, Chiharu se metió en la cama y hacia que hablaba de una película con Sakura mientras Rika entraba al baño a cepillarse los dientes.  
Naoko entro en la habitación y las saludo a todas. Sakura iba a agarrarla, pero Tomoyo la callo.

- Tengo un plan mejor. – Susurro Tomoyo en el oido de Sakura.

En ese preciso momento, bastante lejos de alli, una joven morocha con ojos rubíes entraba en una hermosa casa ubicada en la zona más prestigiosa de Tomoeda.

- Buenas noches señorita Meiling. – Dijo un hombre en la puerta. - ¿Ha tenido usted buen viaje?

- Si, la verdad si… muchas gracias por preguntar Wei. – Dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Pase señorita, esta en su casa.

Ambos pasaron a la casa y Wei le enseño donde seria su habitación.

- Muchas gracias.

Esa mañana se levantaron más temprano de lo normal. Pusieron el despertador a las 6:30 justo para levantar a Naoko, eran recién las 5:00.

- ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? -Pregunto Sakura a Tomoyo.

- Ya veras… - Dijo la amatista viendo como dormía placidamente Naoko. - ¿Trajeron lo que les pedí?

- Si, nos costo robarlo, pero lo trajimos.

- Perfecto.

Las chicas le entregaron a Tomoyo un tarro de miel, el cual uso para ponerle sobre el pijama a Naoko y en el borde de la cama para cuando se levantara.

- Dame esa espuma. –Dijo Tomoyo.

Las chicas le alcanzaron un frasco de espuma en aerosol el cual uso para ponerle en el pelo y en la cara, menos en la nariz para que no lo notara.  
Luego la maquillo como a un dark y con aerosol pinto sus sabanas.

- Ahora va a aprender que con nosotras no se juega y no se traiciona una amistad. – Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Sakura le sonrió y la abrazo.

- Eres terrible amiga.

- Lo se, lo se. – Dijo Tomoyo.

Las cuatro se acostaron nuevamente en sus camas y esperaron a que el sol saliera para que Naoko despertara.  
Finalmente, el reloj despertador sonó dando el comienzo de un nuevo día, Sakura se levanto y se cambio rápidamente, mientras se cepillaba el pelo, Tomoyo terminaba de ponerse su uniforme. Sin saber como ni porque, Chiharu salio mas temprano, se ve que madrugo. Naoko estaba dentro del baño y Naoko recién se desperezaba.

- Buenos días Naoko. – Dijo Sakura con una esplendida sonrisa.

* * *

**_Ñaka ñaka ñaka_**

**_Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaja  
Asi que descubrieron a Naokito... maldita traidora... pero bueno, igual todabia ellas no estan muy seguras, pero esa jugarreta que le hicieron fue para hacerle declarar... obviamente en el proximo capitulo :o_**

¿Y ahora que va a hacer Syaoran¿Que va a hacer Makoto?

**_Chanes y muchos Chanes.  
_**

**_Bueno... para eso les dejo los adelantos che!!  
No se impacienten con juchiz!!  
:p  
_**

_**De todos modos... bueno, no, naada :o**_

ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO

- ¿Quién es esa?

- ¿Otra espía de Makoto?

- Esta tiene nombre…

- ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

- En el baño…

- ¿Qué hace Sakura en el baño?

- Llora por culpa de su ex novio.

- ¿Tan poco duro lo suyo?

- ¡¿Me pueden decir quienes son ustedes?!

- La pregunta es quien eres tú. .

- Yo soy Meiling Lying Li y no tengo ni idea de quien es Makoto ni del ex novio de Kinomoto, ni nada, recién entre en el colegio y la directora me dijo que viniera a esta habitación, que había una cama disponible y que las chicas que aquí estaban eran excelentes…

- Ah…. Lo sentimos… es que… acabamos de pasar por una situación difícil… con una ex amiga nuestra… lo sentimos. Yo soy Chiharu Mihara.

- Y yo Rika Sasaki, mucho gusto.

**Chaaaaaaneeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssss  
**

**¿Quien llego?**

**SI, SI SI SI, llego Meiling!**

**¿Y parece que los problemas tambien no?**

**Ay ay ay**

**Bueno, en realidad este adelanto lo puse porque queria dejar en claro que finalmente llega Meiling y que parece que lo de saku y syao no funciono...**

** Ñaña... ahora si empieza lo divertido... ¿quien piensan que fue el que viajo con Meiling en el vuelo anterior? Los dejo especular... :o Solo les digo, es hermano de Terrada, y cuando se enteren quien es no lo van a poder creer! bueno, al menos que lo deduzcan claro...  
Por otro lado Sakura va en la busqueda del asesino de su madre... pero para eso falta, falta, no nos adelantemos, con lo que dije ya esta bien )**

Bueno, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, COMO SIEMPRE  
DE VERDAD MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS

**Hasta el proximo capitulo**

**Un beso enorme**

**Los quiere su amiga Juchiz!**


	13. Capitulo 13

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio…**_

_**Capitulo 13: Meiling Li, celos y una dulce venganza.**_

Naoko se levanto con pereza, pero no respondió al saludo de Sakura al sentir todo lo que tenia en sima.

- Pero que… - Dijo la chica con asco buscando una explicación en los ojos de Sakura.

- Para que aprendas a quien le eres fiel Naoko. – Dijo Tomoyo con una risita.

- Que te sirva de lección Naokito… y si ahora no confiesas… - Dijo Sakura sacando una tijera de su cajón.

- ¿Qué… que piensas hacer con eso Sakura? – Pregunto temerosa Naoko.

- Matarte… seguro que no querida, todavía no quiero ir presa y quiero mancharme las manos con la sangre de otra persona, no la tuya… - Dijo Sakura. – Tu pelo querida…

- No Sakura… por favor. – Imploro Naoko.

- Entonces larga…. Estamos ansiosas por saber. – Dijo Rika saliendo del baño.

- Chicas…. ¿Por qué?- Dijo Naoko llorando.

- ¿Porque la traicionaste? – Pregunto Tomoyo señalándola.

- No se… no se de que hablan chicas…

- Lo sabes perfectamente. –Dijo Rika.

- Yukiko Makoto…. Dice muchas cosas….

- Basta… - Dijo Naoko con miedo.

- Naoko… - Dijo Sakura haciendo un ruido macabro con su tijera.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver con Yukiko Makoto. –Dijo Naoko.

- No mientas. – Dijo Rika.

- Bueno… si no quiere decir nada… agárrenla. – dijo Sakura.

Tomoyo y Rika la sujetaron de los brazos y la sentaron haciendo que mirara directamente a Sakura.

- Te lo preguntamos por las buenas…no quisiste responder… ahora sufrí las consecuencias. – Dijo Sakura acercándose y poniéndole el pelo dentro de la tijera.

- ¡No! Sakura… por favor…. No… esta bien…. – Dijo finalmente Naoko. – Hace tres meses que soy espía de Makoto.

- ¿Cómo te pudiste vender así? -Pregunto Sakura con asco

- Ella… ella es mala Sakura…

- Si, y tu eres una basura. – Dijo Sakura.

- No… Sakura… ella, ella le dijo a tu hermano que vos salías con Syaoran la tarde que vio como el te traía en brazos a tu habitación.

- Ella… - Dijo Sakura impresionada.

- Si, fue ella… -Dijo Naoko.

Sakura la miro con repugnancia y de un tijerazo le corto el largo pelo hasta dejárselo por los hombros.

- Si vas con el chisme a la directora Makeshi, pobre de vos idiota. – Dijo Sakura saliendo con el trozo de pelo de la habitación y arrojándolo por la ventana del pasillo del tercer piso.

- ¿Qué hiciste Sakura? – Pregunto Tomoyo

- Con el viento se dispersan y a Naoko no le quedan pruebas. – Dijo Sakura fríamente.

Naoko lloraba desesperadamente en la habitación cuando Sakura y Tomoyo volvieron a entrar.

- Yo que vos me iría del colegio Naoko, sabes perfectamente de lo que somos capaz. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- Tantos años de supuesta amistad te tuvieron que enseñar algo. – Dijo Sakura. - ¡Rika! Hoy mismo quiero que pidas el cambio de habitación para esta rata.

- Si Sakura.

- Perdónenme. – Dijo Naoko llorando.

- Tarde…

- Puedo darles datos importantes de Yukiko si no me hacen daño y me dejan irme. – Dijo la chica.

- No.

- Pero…

- Naoko… ¿no entiendes que no te queremos ver ni en chiste cerca de nosotras?

Las chicas salieron tranquilas de la habitación dejando a Naoko desesperada.  
Rika por su parte fue a dirección y le dijo a la directora que comprobaron que Naoko robaba, y para comprobarlo tenía tres testigos: Chiharu, Sakura y Tomoyo, así que suplicaba por un castigo y un cambio de habitación.  
Sakura por otro lado, llevo escondida su caja a clases y en medio de la clase de Derecho y ciencias políticas se puso a revisar los recortes de diario y las impresiones de Internet que tenia ahí guardadas.

"_Takedo Iorokashi, fue metido en prisión el 20 de julio de…"  
_"_Otros testigos aseguran haber visto a Takedo Iorokashi en…"  
_"_Libertad condicional fue concedida para Takedo Iorokashi con custodia las 24 horas en su casa de Narisaki junto a su esposa y sus dos hijos…"_

- Narisaki… - Murmuro Sakura.

Tomo el recorte y lo guardo en su bolsillo.  
En ese preciso momento, una mujer de cabello blanco recogido en un rodete entro en el salón y le dijo algo en el oído a la profesora de Derecho.

- Bueno, me acaban de informar que hoy se integrara una nueva alumna que aun no ha llegado pero en cualquier momento lo hará… por favor espero que la reciban bien.

Syaoran estaba haciendo bollos de papel, los cuales se los tiraba a Eriol que se sentaba atrás.

- Basta Syaoran.

- ¿Ves que es molesto Eriol?

- ¡Hiraguizawa y compañía! – Grito la profesora. – Si no dejan de molestar se van a dirección los dos.

- Lo sentimos profesora…

La hora de clases finalmente termino y Sakura salio feliz del salón de clases junto a Syaoran.

- Mira. – Le dijo Sakura enseñándole el recorte.

- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto el castaño poniéndole el brazo sobre sus hombros.

El lugar donde vive la única persona que puede ayudarme a encontrar a ese maldito….

- Mph… ¿de nuevo con eso?

- Syaoran… es muy importante para mí…

- De acuerdo… pero te acompañare Sakura. – Dijo Syaoran tomándola de la mano.

- Pero…

- Sino no te dejare ir Sakura…

- De acuerdo. – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

En ese momento alguien se puso detrás de ellos y les saco una fotografia.

- ¡Miren que lindos los enamorados! – Grito una azabachada con una enorme sonrisa.

- Tomoyo… - Dijo Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Era un chiste Saku… venia para decirte que ya cambiaron a Naoko de habitación y parece que la chica nueva ocupara su lugar. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿Una chica nueva¿De la que hablo la profesora hace un rato?

- Así es…

- Bueno, supongo que será mejor compañía que Naoko…. – Dijo Sakura pensativa.

- ¿Y se puede saber que hicieron con Naoko? – Pregunto Syaoran mirando acusadoramente a Sakura. – Hoy no la vi en clases en todo el día.

- No le hicimos nada. – Se defendió la castaña. – Solo la obligamos a que diga todo la verdad.

Syaoran freno de golpe y tomo con fuerza la mano de la castaña. Sakura y Tomoyo lo miraron extrañadas.

- ¿Qué ocurre Syaoran? -Pregunto Sakura.

- ¿Te dijo todo? -Pregunto el castaño.

- Si… creo que si¿Por qué? – Pregunto la castaña. - ¿Acaso hay algo que yo no sepa?

- No, es solo que… ¿Cómo podes estar tan tranquila?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? - Pregunto la castaña. – Hay… algo que vos sabes y yo no se… ¿Qué es eso?

- No es nada… es solo que…

- Ella solo nos dijo que fue Yukiko quien le dijo a Touya que Sakura estaba saliendo con tigo…. Claro, que antes de que salieran….

Syaoran puso los ojos en blanco, había sido ella entonces… iba a matarla. Lo importante es que Sakura no sabia que Yukiko la había intentado matar… sino, seguramente no estaría tan tranquila, pero de todos modos a el le preocupaba, le preocupaba mucho lo que Yukiko podría hacerle a Sakura.

- Ya vengo. – Dijo Syaoran quien salio a pique del pasillo y se perdió por ahí.

- ¿Qué bicho le pico? – Pregunto Tomoyo mirando por donde se había ido.

- No se. – Dijo Sakura mirando preocupada hacia el mismo lugar.

Syaoran termino llegando al hall de entrada principal, buscando a Yukiko, claro. El tema es que no la había encontrado, ni a ella ni a ninguna de sus amiguitas, incluyendo ahora, a Naoko.  
Camino hacia la escalera principal con toda intención de subirla, pero cuando piso el primer escalón se dio vuelta y choco de lleno con una chica.

- ¿Xiao Lang? – Pregunto la chica.

- Mei… Meiling…- Dijo el castaño mirándola con los ojos abiertos.

- ¡Syaoran! – Grito abrazándolo del cuello.

En ese momento Yukiko bajo de las escaleras y los vio quedándose completamente asombrada. Mas sin embargo, no era la única que los estaba mirando, sino que un par de ojos esmeraldas y un par de ojos amatistas los miraban también.

- Te extrañe tanto… - Dijo la chica apretándolo mas contra si.

Mientras la azabachada lo abrazaba, el castaño miraba por atrás del hombro de ella y la vio, vio esos ojos esmeraldas que comenzaban a perder el color que había ganado estos últimos días a pasar a ser como eran antes… tristes. Lo estaba mirando incrédula, aturdida, no soportaba esa mirada… no así.

- Sakura… - Susurro.

- ¿Qué dijiste Syaoran? - Pregunto la azabachada.

Pero la castaña paso corriendo al lado de él, subió las escaleras y solo pudo escuchar un sollozo de su parte. Pero el no estaba haciendo nada malo, no entendía…  
Tomoyo subió corriendo detrás de ella y se detuvo al lado de Syaoran y lo miro con asco.

- Ella pensaba que eras diferente a Eriol, que eras sincero, que no le mentías solo para meterla en tu cama. – Dijo antes de subir corriendo las escaleras en dos en dos.

Syaoran estaba aturdido, no entendía nada. Meiling lo miraba con intriga, se veía en su rostro que tampoco entendía nada.  
En ese mismo momento, la rubia que había visto todo desde arriba bajo las escaleras moviendo provocativamente su cola, haciendo que lo corta de su pollera se levantara dejando a la vista la parte de debajo de su trasero.

- Vaya… y yo que me quería vengar de ella, pero vos lo hiciste por mi, gracias Syao. – Dijo con esa voz insoportable que el castaño no aguantaba.

- De que habla Xiao? – Pregunto la azabachada.

- ¿Cómo¿No sabes? Tu novio es un picaflor de primera, salio con muchas chicas en el colegio, también con migo. –Dijo la rubia. – Pero ahora estaba con otra chica y le rompió el corazón… pobre.

- ¿De que habla? – Pregunto Meiling a Syaoran.

- De nada Mei… no le hagas caso.

- ¡Ah! Mei, pero que bello nombre. – Dijo sarcásticamente Yukiko.

- Mi nombre es Meiling Li. – Dijo con orgullo. – Prima hermana de Syaoran Li.

El rostro de Yukiko empalideció de golpe y su mirada altanera paso a ser una que suplicaba a la tierra que se la tragara.

- ¿Prima hermana? – Pregunto Yukiko.

- Exacto¿Qué creías¿Qué era su novia? – Pregunto la azabachada. – Pobre idiota. – Termino de decir con una sonrisa de desprecio. – Ahora voy a ir a mi habitación, prefiero empezar mañana las clases, la directora ya me dio mis horarios y mi habitación y las actividades extracurriculares…. Ah, y un mapa a pedido de Wei para que no me pierda. Nos vemos luego Xiao Lang. – Dijo Meiling despidiéndose de Syaoran con un ademán con la mano.

Meiling subió con elegancia cada uno de los escalones hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde estaban las habitaciones de las chicas y busco la suya.

- Al fin. – Dijo encontrando el número de su habitación y entrando en ella.

Pero con lo que se encontró no fue algo como para darle una bienvenida… había una chica muy bonita llorando en los brazos de otra de pelo negro y ojos amatistas quien la miro apenas entro.

- ¿Tu? – Pregunto mirándola como si fuera una criminal.

- ¿Yo?

La chica que estaba llorando levanto su mirada y puso sus ojos llorosos en ella.

- ¿Qué haces vos acá? – Pregunto la castaña con una mirada cargada con odio.

- Mph… no se, soy nueva, y se supone que esta es mi habitación… - Dijo Meiling. – No se cual será mi cama…. Pero si te molesta que este en esta habitación no hay problema, pido el cambio… pero no es para que llores. – Dijo Meiling con una gotita en la cabeza.

En ese momento Sakura la miro y noto que no tenia ni idea de porque ella estaba así, llorando desconsoladamente en las piernas de su mejor amiga.

- Lo siento… seguramente no sabias nada, igual que yo, y te tenía engañada como a mí. – Dijo la castaña secándose las lágrimas. – Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Kinomoto.

- Yo Meiling Lying Li. – Dijo la azabachada estrechando la mano con la castaña.

- Sakura apenas escucho el apellido Li se puso a llorar de nuevo tirándose en la cama.

- Discúlpala – Dijo la amatista con una pequeña sonrisa. – Esta mal sentimentalmente. Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidougi.

- ¿Tomoyo Daidougi¿La hija de la famosa diseñadora Sonomi Daidougi?

- Si, la misma.

- ¡Hay! Que emoción, allí en Hong Kong, de donde vengo yo, es muy conocida la ropa diseñada por tu madre. – Dijo la azabachada.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, tengo muchísimos diseños exclusivos de ella, adoro la ropa que hace. – Dijo emocionada.

- Wow, no sabía.

Sakura se paro y camino hacia el baño para secarse los mocos y las lagrimas.

- Discúlpala, es que tu novio la engaño… ella no sabia que el tenia novia y entonces… bueno… pero supongo que ahora esta todo aclarado.

- Pero yo no tengo novio…. Tengo prometido. –Dijo Meiling confundida.

Se escucharon llantos más fuertes provenientes del baño.

- Condenado… - Dijo Tomoyo entre dientes.

- ¿De quien hablas? – Pregunto confundida Meiling.

- De…

Pero no la dejaron terminar, en ese preciso momento, dos chicas entraron en la habitación.

- ¿Quién es esa? - Pregunto Chiharu poniéndose al ataque

- ¿Otra espía de Makoto? -Pregunto Rika tomando la misma actitud de ataque que Chiharu.

- Esta tiene nombre… - Dijo ofendida Meiling adquiriendo una posición de defensa.

- ¿Dónde esta Sakura? – Pregunto Rika mirándola con desconfianza.

- En el baño… - Dijo Tomoyo con una gotita en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué hace Sakura en el baño? - Pregunto Ciharu con miles de signos de pregunta en su cabeza.

- Llora por culpa de su ex novio. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿Tan poco duro lo suyo? – Pregunto Chiharu con desilusión.

- ¡¿Me pueden decir quienes son ustedes?! – Grito Meiling.

- La pregunta es quien eres tú. – Dijo Rika.

- Yo soy Meiling Lying Li – Dijo Meiling. – y no tengo ni idea de quien es Makoto ni del ex novio de Kinomoto, ni nada, recién entre en el colegio y la directora me dijo que viniera a esta habitación, que había una cama disponible y que las chicas que aquí estaban eran excelentes…

- Ah…. Lo sentimos… es que… acabamos de pasar por una situación difícil… con una ex amiga nuestra… lo sentimos. – Dijo Chiaharu sonrojada. – Yo soy Chiharu Mihara.

- Y yo Rika Sasaki, mucho gusto.

- El gusto es mío… espero que podamos ser buenas compañeras de cuarto. – Dijo Meiling.

- Eso espero… - Dijo Tomoyo mirando hacia el baño.

Sakura salio con una cara terrible del baño, los ojos hinchados y colorados.

- Hay amor, estas destruida. – Dijo Rika.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y un castaño de cabello marrón y hermosos ojos ámbares entro en la habitación.  
Sakura instintivamente agarro una almohada y se la tiro por la cara.

- ¿Qué haces¿Estás loca? – Grito Syaoran tomando la almohada con las manos.

- ¡No quiero ver tu cara¡Vete! – Grito Sakura cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

- Mejor vete dijo Tomoyo al castaño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Syaoran? – Pregunto la azabachada.

- Ah, Mei… ¿te toco esta habitación?

- Si… ¿por?

- Mejor…

- ¿Cómo le hablas de esa manera tan dulce en frente de Sakura? – Grito Chiharu rabiosa.

- ¿En frente de Sakura? – Pregunto Syaoran.

- ¡Por dios! No seas cínico. – Grito Tomoyo

- ¿Cínico? No le hablen así. – Dijo Meiling sin entender nada.

- Bueno, yo no se que pasa acá pero…. – Dijo Syaoran sin entender nada, intentando hablar con Sakura.

- ¡Ya te dije que te fueras! Al menos por respeto… al menos para poder llevándome bien con ella… sin tener en cuenta… sin tener en cuenta queellaestuprometida. – Dijo Sakura hablando tan rápido al final que no se le entendió nada.

- Pero….

- ¡Vete! – Le volvió a gritar Sakura.

- Es mejor que te vayas primo… se ve que no se llevan bien con tigo. – Dijo Meiling a Syaoran.

¿Primo? – Preguntaron Chiharu, Rika y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Depravado¿Cómo podes ser novio de tu misma prima? – Grito Sakura quien se levanto y empezó a golpearlo con sus propias manos.

- ¿Novio?

- ¡Peor, prometido! – Grito Tomoyo.

- ¡¿Qué¿Ustedes están locas?

Nosotras mismas vimos como la abrazabas en la entrada.

- ¡PERO ELLA ES MI PRIMA! – Grito Syaoran. - ¿Están retorcidas? Sakura… tu eres mi novia, no tengo otra novia por acá dando vueltas… tu eres mi única novia. – Dijo Syaoran tomando las manos de Sakura con las suyas.

- ¿Novia? – Pregunto Meiling. – ¿Ella es tu novia? – Dijo señalándola a Sakura.

- Claro… - Dijo Syaoran. – Aunque ahora no se… me quería echar.

- ¡Felicitaciones primo! – Grito Meiling abrazando a Syaoran. – Al fin centras tu cabeza y te buscas una prometida como la gente.

- ¿Prometida? – Pregunto Sakura confundida.

- Claro, en nuestra familia no existen los noviazgos, solo los compromisos, y luego claro, el casamiento. – Dijo Meiling. – Pero el es un traidor a las normas y vivía acostándose con toda mujer que se le cruzaba: Primero fue con su instructora de ingles, con su instructora de manejo, con la mucama de la mansión, con sus compañeras de colegio, la gran mayoría, todas mueren por el… es un rompe corazones… pero nunca dijo: tal es mi novia.

Sakura abrió enormemente los ojos y miro con asco a Syaoran.

- Cielo santo… - Dijo Tomoyo.

- Mei… no tenías que dar algunos datos intrascendentes. – Dijo Syaoran completamente sonrojado.

- Creo que metí la pata. – Dijo Meiling avergonzada.

- Bueno, bueno, no importa… lo importante es que tu no eres la prometida de Li y todos podemos vivir en paz… - Dijo Rika suspirando.

- Lo siento. – Le dijo Sakura a Syaoran abrazándolo.

- Perdóname tu Sak, por no decírtelo.

- Que tiernos… - Dijo Meiling abrazando a los dos quienes se miraron con una gotita en la cabeza. - ¡Tengo una cuñada!

Sakura la miro totalmente sonrojada.

- Disculpen que interrumpa este momento tan conmovedor. – Dijo Chiharu. – Pero… Sakura… ¿Eres conciente de que faltan dos días para tu carrera contra Yukiko Makoto?

- Absolutamente. – Dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Y estas así de feliz? -Pregunto Rika sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo quieres que este¿Tirada por los rincones llorando? – Pregunto de mala forma.

- ¿De que hablan¿Carreras de que¿Yukiko Makoto? - Pregunto Meiling con millones de signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

- Yukiko Makoto es la chica más idiota, imbécil, puta y trastornada de todo el colegio. – Dijo Syaoran.

- Si, tu ex novia. – Dijo Sakura mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. – Y mi peor enemiga.

- Ah…. Bueno, supongo que tendré el "placer" de conocerla. – Dijo sarcásticamente – Siempre eligiendo para la mier…

- Bueno Mei, ya lo se, no lo digas. – Dijo Syaoran sonrojado.

- Ah, cierto, en el colegio corremos carreras a escondidas los viernes a la noche o a veces los sábados, nos escapamos todos por la puerta trampa debajo de las escaleras, los que la conocemos, o los otros por la puerta principal si la dejan sin traba o las ventanas. – Dijo Sakura.

- Ah. – Dijo Meiling mirándolas como si estuvieran locas.

- No te preocupes, son lo más, las carreras de motos…

- ¿De motos? -Pregunto Meiling con los ojos brillantes. – Amo las carreras de motos.

- Mph…. Las inscripciones cerraron porque pasamos a la segunda ronda. – Dijo Sakura con voz de tristeza.

- Ufa… bueno, no importa. – Se quejo Meiling.

Ese día, todas faltaron a clases para enseñarle y explicarle a Meiling cada detalle del colegio.  
Sakura tomo mucho cariño con ella, le agradaba mucho y a veces notaba que tenía una personalidad muy parecida a la de su primo.

- ¿Así que se criaron juntos?

- Si¿Syaoran te lo dijo? – Pregunto la morocha

- Si, el me lo contó…

- Si… nos criamos juntos, como hermanos, por eso cuando madre murió… me refiero a la madre de el, pero no mía, yo soy la hija de Ioran, la madre de Syaoran se llamaba Ieran y me crió como su hija….

- ¿La madre de Syaoran murió? -Pregunto la castaña.

- Si… ¿Por qué¿No te lo dijo? -Pregunto Meiling.

- No… solo me contó… lo de su padre…

- La madre de el murió hace poco, dos meses… no, no tres y medio, por ahí, tres meses atrás….

- Nunca… me dijo nada….

- Mph… que raro…. La única vez que llame acá, ese día fue para decirle que lo llame.

**Flash Back**

- ¿Hola? – Dijo secamente el ambarino.

_- Xiao Lang… _- Dijo una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

- Meiling. – Dijo el castaño sentándose en la cama, olvidándose que debajo de sus pies estaba Sakura o que Yukiko lo miraba provocadoramente.

_- Mama acaba de morir Xiao Lang._ –Dijo la voz.

- La cara de Syaoran ensombreció y apretó con más fuerza el teléfono.

- ¿Cuándo? – Pregunto el castaño.

_- Recién. _

- ¿Wei ya sabe? – Pregunto el castaño

_- Si… Xiao Lang, no se que hacer, estoy desesperada, no quiero quedarme mucho tiempo acá_. –Dijo Meiling comenzando a llorar.

- Ven a Japón. Luego te daré la dirección de la mansión, yo estoy en un internado.

_- Te necesito Xiao_. –Dijo la chica.

- Ven. Cuando termines todos los trámites que debes hacer ven aquí- Dijo Syaoran.

_- De acuerdo. Ahí viene Topkip, tengo que cortar_.

- Adiós Meiling.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Si… se… yo… yo estaba presente el día de la conversación, estaba escondida debajo de la cama para que Yukiko, que en ese momento estaba de novia con el, y otro chico no me descubrieran.

- ¿Vos escuchaste la conversación? – Pregunto Meiling.

- Si, pero no entendí nada… y no me imagine que paso algo malo porque… Syaoran apenas se inmuto, mejor dicho… ni siquiera se inmuto ante la muerte de su madre.

- Syaoran siempre oculta lo que siente, desde pequeño. Tiene una personalidad un tanto peculiar… nunca te va a decir lo que le pasa, ni aunque se este muriendo por dentro… seguramente fuiste vos la que declaro sus sentimientos hacia el y no el hacia ti.

- No… lo hizo el… - Respondió la castaña con la mirada perdida.

- Entonces se nota que te adora mucho, Syaoran es muy fiel de sentimiento, y cuando lo hace en serio, no la deja hasta el día que se muera. – Dijo Meiling orgullosa. – Lo conozco como si hubiéramos nacido juntos.

- Ya veo… - Dijo Sakura con la voz apagada.

- No te preocupes Sakura. – Dijo Meiling al ver la cara de Sakura. – El te adora, ni lo dudes… y si se encierra como siempre en su mundo, tienes que ser tú la que lo saque de ese caparazón.

* * *

**_Hola!! aca me comunico nuevamente con ustedes dejandoles el capitulo nro 13 de este fanfic :o_**

**_jejejejejeje :p  
Bueno, como siempre, muchisimas gracias porr los reviews y por estar ahi siempre )  
muchas gracias...  
Estoy con gripe xD  
_**

**_Ahora si, el avance del proximo capitulo _**

- ¡Basta Syaoran!

- Lo siento. –

- No me deja en paz Syaoran… no puedo vivir así… no puedo vivir mas así… no puedo….

- Sakura…. Te prometo que te voy a ayudar a buscar al infeliz que te arruino la vida y lo voy a matar… te juro que lo voy a matar…

**:o**

**que habra pasado?  
:s  
se aproxima la carrera de yukiko makoto contra Sakura... :o  
como ira a terminar eso:s :s  
Bueno... hasta el proximo capitulo**

**un beso enorme**

**chau chau**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Eres tu mi realidad**

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio…**_

**_Capitulo 13_**

**_La carrera de Sakura Kinomoto contra Yukiko Makoto_**

Dos días pasaron como agua entre dos manos. Ni Sakura se dio cuenta de la rapidez con la que pasaron esos dos días y ya sentía hormigas en la panza por la carrera contra Yukiko Makoto.  
Por otro lado, Meiling ya había conocido a muchos chicos del colegio, con los cuales con la mayoría se llevaba bien…. Excepto uno: Kerberos Reed Clow. Que según Sakura, era un sol.

- ¿En serio paso eso? – Pregunto Chiharu con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

- Te digo que si, es un completo idiota. – Dijo Meiling secándose el pelo.

**Flash Back  
**_Meiling iba caminando junto a Tomoyo por el colegio, recorriendo las instalaciones y fijándose cada lugar por el que pasaban, mientras Tomoyo le explicaba para que eran cada uno de los lugares._

_- Es bastante amplia, pero nuestra escuela de Hong Kong era mucho más grande._

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Si, claro, tenia hasta canchas de polo… esta no tiene._

_Ambas chicas salieron afuera del instituto, para mostrarle las canchas de los diferentes deportes en los cuales Meiling se podía inscribir._

_- Finalmente, esta es la cancha de fútbol. La mayoría de los chicos están inscriptos ahí…_

_- Vaya… es bonita. – Dijo Meiling mirando hacia la cancha._

_Syaoran corría detrás de la pelota, jugaba realmente bien, le hizo un pase a un chico que venia hacia dónde estaban las chicas paradas, de cabello rubio y ojos dorados, muy bonito, pero con cara de creído, segun Meiling, claro.  
__El chico avanzó con la pelota y pateó con la intención de meter un gol justo cuando estaban las chicas pasando a la altura del arco… pero tanta mala suerte tuvo Kerberos, que su tiro paso rozando el caño lateral derecho y le pego fuertemente en la cabeza a Meiling, quien, por supuesto, se puso como loca._

_- ¡¿Qué demonios se supone que haces cruzándote en mitad de cancha justo en el momento que voy a meter un gol¿No tienes ojos?- Grito Kerberos bastante enfurecido por su gol frustrado._

_- ¡¿Qué?! – Grito la chica mirándolo perpleja. - ¡¿Qué yo no tengo ojos?! Pudiste haber sido un poco más cuidadoso y no jugar como un primate al fútbol. – Dijo la chica._

_Un UUUUUUUH general se escucho en todo el campo de deportes haciendo que Kerberos apretara los puños y los dientes con la cara totalmente colorada por la furia._

_- ¡¿Quién diablos te crees?! – Grito Kerberos._

_- Meiling Li, prima de uno de los jugadores del equipo. – Dijo la chica con orgullo._

_- Syaoran… dile a tu primita con quienes se puede meter en este colegio. – Dijo Kerberos saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo._

_Esa misma noche, a la hora de la cena, Sakura fue con toda la disposición del mundo para presentarle a Meiling a Kerberos, su mejor amigo de la infancia, el chico más bueno que piso alguna vez este planeta…Segun Sakura, claro..._

_- Meiling, el es Kerberos Reed Clow, mi mejor amigo. – Dijo Sakura señalándole a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos dorados que venia hablando con un chico de cabello negro y ojos achinados._

_El chico se acerco al ver a Sakura sin mirar quien la acompañaba._

_- Hola Sakura. – Dijo Kero con una sonrisa._

_- Hola Kero, ella es Meiling Li, mi nueva compañera de cuarto a la que te quería presentar._

_- ¡¿Vos?! – Grito Kerberos._

_- Si yo¿algún problema¿Te crees dueño de todo? – Pregunto bruscamente Meiling. – Todavía no me olvido lo del golpe._

_- Fue tu culpa por cruzarte en la cancha en medio partido._

_- No me crucé, yo pasaba por las gradas y tu pelota golpeo mi cabeza._

_- No es mi culpa que seas una niña tonta y no sepas que no puedes pasarte detras de un arco, ni por las gradas, en medio de un partido._

_- ¡Y no es mi culpa que juegues como un primate! – Grito Meiling enfurecida._

_- ¿Se conocen? - Pregunto con Sakura con una gota enorme en la cabeza.  
_**Fin del Flash Back.**

- Pero no fue para tanto. – Dijo Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza. – Kerberos es algo prepotente, pero no es mal chico… ahora… tiene un carácter….

- Es un completo imbécil.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, o al menos eso parecía…. Yukiko no apareció en todo el día y Sakura estaba nerviosa… y peor fue cuando llego Rika diciéndole que la pista de ella tendría puente… odiaba los puentes… bueno, mientras no sea los levadizos estaba todo bien. Pero si le tocaba a esa hora y en el puente de la bahía… un infarto le podía agarrar, era buena conduciendo, pero no se sentía preparada psicológicamente para un puente levadizo.

Suspiró y se levantó. Tenía miedo, se notaba en sus ojos. Pero no le importaba, solo se tenía que tranquilizar. Abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y saco una pastilla blanca.

- Es un caso de emergencia. – Se dijo a si misma mientras la ingería.

Bajó las escaleras para comer algo, no se sentía del todo bien. Su largo pelo castaño estaba sujeto a una larga cola de caballo que se movía al ritmo de ella. Bajo al comedor, se sirvió un café con un sándwich y se sentó en una silla.  
Tomoyo llegó sonriendo y se sentó frente a ella. En ese momento, un grupo de chicas de segundo año comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas, y, Sakura que tenia un oído muy privilegiado, le dijo a Tomoyo que se callara para poder escuchar.

- ¿Te enteraste? – Pregunto una chica

- ¿De que? – Pregunto la otra.

- La carrera de hoy…. Tiene puente, puente levadizo. – Dijo una poniendo cara de emoción.

- Wow… ni loca me lo pierdo.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y dejo su sándwich por la mitad. Un nudo se apodero de su estomago y su garganta.

- No Sakura, renuncia, pierde, pero no corras.

- Lo voy a hacer Tomoyo.

- No sabes saltar puentes de altura Sakura…

- Lo voy a hacer Tomoyo…

- No… veo el miedo…. En tus ojos Sakura… - Dijo la amatista.

En ese momento se acerco Syaoran a la mesa y le dio un beso fugaz a Sakura abrazándola por la espalda.

- ¿Cómo estás¿preparada para correr? – Pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa.

- Bien... si, preparada... supongo. – Contesto Sakura con una falsa sonrisa que el castaño noto, pero no dijo nada.

- Bueno… no creo que sea muy complicada…. ¿verdad? -pregunto Syaoran. – Además te vi correr y eres excelente…

Sakura simplemente se atino a asentir. Sus neuronas todavía no recopilaban toda la información… tenia miedo… si la moto no llegaba al alcance caería simplemente al río y moriría ahogada… al menos que por un milagro quedara cuadriplégica…. aunque no conocía a nadie a quien le ubiera ocurrido una catastrofe semejante... no. Generalmente o renunciaban o llegaban hasta el puente y quedaba en un empate o los que verdaderamente sabian correr se arriesgaban a muerte.  
El tiempo pasó y pasó… hasta cenar y después de cenar… Yukiko alardeaba todo el tiempo de que iba a vencer a Sakura y que era la mejor en moto y blah blah.  
Las nubes se apoderaron del cielo dándole un aspecto terrorífico y de tormenta.

- ¿Estas nerviosa Sakura? Faltan tan solo dos horas.

- Lo se….

- Yukiko es una tramposa Sakura, cuídate.

- Lo haré Tomoyo.

Tomoyo salio silenciosamente de la habitación junto con Chiharu, Meiling y Rika.

- No lo va a hacer. – Dijo Tomoyo. – Tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Tomoyo, en mi vida vi a alguien andar en moto como a Sakura. – Dijo Chiharu.

- Pero… hoy es diferente… hoy a la tarde lo vi, vi el pánico que sentía con solo pensar en esa carrera.

Sakura estaba frente al espejo, mirándose fijamente. El miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos, ella sabia lo que le esperaba en esa carrera, lo había escuchado… pero no sabia si estaba preparada. Tenia una tijera al lado de su mano derecha, la miraba detenidamente.  
La tomo entre sus manos  
Y en dos cortes secos tiro su larga cabellera al suelo dejándose el pelo mas corto que los hombros. (Corte Sakura Card Captors).

- Así es mejor. – Dijo Sakura tomando el pelo que quedo entre sus manos y guardándolo en una caja. Se levanto, se puso unos pantalones de cuero negros con una franja rosa al costado y una campera que hacia juego. Se puso el casco y escapo del colegio como ya lo habían echo los demás.

- ¿Será que Sakura se acobardo? – Pregunto Eriol.

- No creo Eriol… es Sakura. – Dijo Syaoran.

En ese momento una moto negra y rosa se acerco a toda velocidad abriendo camino entre la gente. Yukiko Makoto la miro con odio.

- Perdón por la demora. – Dijo Sakura.

- De acuerdo, la carrera de este viernes va a comenzar, la ganancia de esta carrera será de 20.000 pesos. Alístense competidoras. – Dijo Takashi.

Ambas chicas tomaron sus puestos sobre sus motos.

- Preparadas, listas, fuera. – Dijo Takashi antes de ser casi quemado por el fuego que disparaban las motos de ambas chicas.

Sakura iba a toda velocidad, a la par de Yukiko quien competía con su clásica moto azul y casco del mismo color.

De repente, Yukiko apretó un botón y su moto largó una llama azul aumentando enormemente la velocidad. Sakura hizo lo mismo, pero salio un doble caño de escape por el cual salieron dos llamas rosas alcanzando y pasando al instante a Yukiko.  
Llevaban más de medio recorrido en el cual Sakura iba por centímetros más adelante que Yukiko. Las curvas eran realmente peligrosas y resbalosas. La veloccidad de la moto de Sakura era increible, superaba los docientos Kilometros por hora, por poco salía volando.  
Iban a llegar al final, solo faltaba cruzar el puente que pasaba por encima del río principal de la ciudad. Ambas se iban acercando a toda velocidad cuando el puente comenzó a dividirse en dos para dar paso a un barco que seguramente iba a refugiarse en la bahía. El cielo anunciaba que en cualquier momento se largaría a llover.

- ¡No! – Grito Tomoyo mirando al puente elevarse. – Sakura no pasara eso.

Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro suave de la amatista, mientras que del otro lado del puente, Sakura se detuvo en seco, sabia que le esperaba eso.  
Yukiko freno en seco al lado de Sakura, a varios metros del puente.

- Fue un empate. – Dijo Yukiko.

Pero Sakura miraba fijamente al puente, iba a seguir su camino, iba a demostrarle con quien se estaba metiendo Yukiko.

- No, yo ganaré. - Dijo Sakura sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

Preparó a su moto para una aumentar la velocidad y aceleró con todo, dejando solo humo detrás de ella. Yukiko la miro horrorizada.

- No lo va a hacer, se detuvieron. – Dijo Syaoran.

- Ya hubiéramos visto algo. – Dijo Eriol.

- Además el puente dentro de unos segundos alcanza su inclinación más alta. – Dijo Chiharu.

Tomoyo tenía las manos en forma de rezo y lloraba silenciosamente.

Sakura iba a toda velocidad por la curva del puente, si calculaba bien, iba a poder hacerlo. Apreto un boton y los dos caños de escape se ocultaron para darle paso a uno mas gordo, el cual le dio una potencia aún mayor. Su moto iba a enorme velocidad por el alto puente que estaba a punto de llegar a su altura máxima, casi estaba andando en vertical. Estaba a punto de llegar a la punta. Ya era el momento...  
Impulsó para arriba a su moto para darle fuerza y las ruedas dejaron de pisar tierra firma para saltar al vació. El vértigo se apodero de su estomago, pero no tenia miedo, no lo tenia, ya no le importaba, estaba jugada.

- ¡¡No!! – Grito Tomoyo desesperándose al ver a la moto rosa saltar con su corredora.

- Se va a matar. – Dijo Kereberos mirando atónito a Sakura arriba de esa moto.

Syaoran dejo de respirar por un momento, por todo el momento en que la moto de Sakura estuvo durante el aire sin alcanzar el otro lado.  
La rueda delantera rozó la punta del otro lado del puente, pero el resto de la moto aun estaba en el vacio, entonces apretó con todo el acelerador para que la moto no cayera hacia atrás. Fueron los cinco segundos más largos de su vida, y solo volvió a respirar junto al mismo tiempo de Syaoran cuando la moto finalmente toco tierra firme y dejo el puente atrás.  
Tomoyo miro al frente y la vio. Sonrió alegremente y lloro de emoción, abrazo a Eriol.

- Lo hizo. – Dijo Chiharu con una sonrisa.

- Kerberos y Eriol solo reían, estaban realmente felices y aliviados.

Sakura se acerco a toda velocidad y paro frente a Yamazaki, quien la declaro ganadora de la carrera de esa noche.  
Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Chiharu, Rika y Kero vinieron a felicitarla.

- Muchas felicidades Sakura. – Dijo Rika con una sonrisa.

- Gracias. – Dijo la castaña.

- Eres excelente andando en moto Kinomoto. – Dijo Meiling.

- Buena carrera Sakura. – Dijo Eriol.

- Te felicito Saku. – Dijo Chiharu.

- No creí que lo hicieras… - Dijo seriamente Kerberos.

- ¿Ni en un momento de alegría estas sin esa mala onda? - Pregunto Meiling intentando provocar a Kerberos.

- ¡¿Me dejas terminar Chiquilla?! – Grito Kerberos. – Pero te felicito enana. – Dijo Kerberos abrazando a Sakura.

- ¡Hey! Que es mía. – Se quejo Syaoran. – Felicidades amor… - Dijo Syaoran abrazándola – Cuando pasaba el tiempo y no cruzabas creí que ibas a regresar y dar la carrera por terminada.

- Jamás, menos sabiendo que era contra Yukiko. – Dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa.

- Pero ahí, entre todos, había una chica que estaba mirándola seriamente, de cabello negro y ojos amatistas.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Tomy? -Pregunto Sakura

- ¡¿Qué que me ocurre?! – Grito la amatista. - ¡Casi dejas tu vida en ese puente! Pudiste no haber regresado nunca de ahí…

- Tomoyo… lo tenía todo bajo control.

- ¡No lo tenias todo bajo control! Yo vi el miedo que tenias antes de correr esta carrera.- Dijo Tomoyo enojada. – De todos modos… felicitaciones por ganarle a la idiota esa amiga. – Dijo la amatista abrazándola. - Ahora sácate el casco.

Sakura tomo con sus dos manos el casco que le cubría la cabeza y dejo al aire su corto cabello.

- ¡Cielo Santo Sakura! – Grito Tomoyo tapándose la boca con las manos.

- ¿Qué te hiciste? – Pregunto Meiling.

- Mph… extrañare tu pelo… pero te queda hermoso el pelo corto. – Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa.

- Tantos… tantos años cuidándome el pelo para… para que me creciera como a ti… ¡¿Y te lo cortas como si nada?! – Grito la amatista.

- Tomoyo… lo prefiero corto.

- Bueno, ahora soy la chica con el pelo mas largo del instituto. – Dijo Tomoyo sacándole la lengua.

Sakura sonrió y la abrazo.  
Fueron juntos a festejar la victoria de Sakura, ahora Yukiko Makoto quedaba fuera de la competencia y Sakura pasaba a la siguiente ronda.  
De todos modos la terminarían de festejar al día siguiente, ya que ahora debían ir al colegio y dormir para afrontar el siguiente día.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar no tan lejos del colegio, un hombre tocaba insistentemente el timbre en una casa algo descuidada del lugar.

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto una voz adormilada del otro lado de la línea.

- Soy yo hermano. – Dijo otra voz gruesa bajo las gotitas de lluvia que habían comenzado a caer

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y un hombre en bata salio a recibir al reciñe llegado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto el hombre haciéndolo pasar rápidamente asegurándose de que nadie vio que aquel hombre acababa de entrar a su vivienda.

- ¿No te alegras de verme hermano? -Pregunto el hombre recién llegado.

- La verdad…. No. –Dijo el hombre. – Desde hace mucho tiempo dejaste de ser un Terrada para mí.

- Pues lamentablemente soy tu hermano. – Dijo de malos modos el otro individuo.

- ¿Hace cuanto estas en Tomoeda?

- Cuatro días… vine de China exclusivamente para verte hermanito. – Dijo el hombre con una cínica sonrisa

¿Qué diablos quieres Hiakoshi? – Pregunto el dueño de casa.

Vaya, veo que recuerdas mejor mi nombre ficticio que el real... ¿porque no me llamas Henry hermanito? - Pregunto el recien llegado. - Quiero que me consigas un puesto para trabajar en el colegio que tu trabajas… tengo títulos falsos de todo tipo, así como lo es el tuyo hermanito.

- ¡Sh! Dios mió, como fastidias… ¿y para que volviste?

- Necesito trabajar… mientras arreglo unos asuntitos pendientes que tengo hace varios años…. Comenzando por Takedo, Takedo Iorokashi…

- ¿Ese tipo…

- Si… ese pedazo de hijo de puta que me delato ante la policía, por su culpa tuve que irme a vivir a Hong Kong, pedazo de infeliz….

- Óyeme bien Hirokashi… intentare conseguirte un trabajo en el colegio Seijo, te van a pagar de maravillas, créeme, pero… tienes que prometerme una cosa

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No te abuses de ninguna alumna, y si lo quieres hacer… que nadie te descubra… ¿de acuerdo? Mi carrera esta en riesgo.

- ¡Jajajaja! Como si tu nunca lo hubieras echo, estamos hechos de la misma calaña hermano, se que abusaste de varias alumnas en el colegio….

- Ellas se entregaron por propia voluntad. – Dijo el profesor sin importancia. – Aunque hay una perra, Sakura Kinomoto, se salvo de mi…. Por pura suerte…

El otro hombre estalló de risas poniendo de mal humor al otro quien sin decir mas nada volvió a su cama a dormir.

En el colegio, todos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en sus camas, menos una claro, Tomoyo. Y no era que no podía dormir por la fuerte sensación que sintió cuando su amiga cruzo ese puente, ni cuando la vio con el pelo corto, no, no era Sakura el problema, era ella, ella y Eriol Hiraguizawa, claro.

- ¿Por qué? – Lloro la amatista apretando las sabanas con sus manos. - ¿Por qué?

De verdad quería a Eriol Hiraguizawa, mejor dicho, no había querido a nadie como a el… a el lo amaba, pero lamentablemente, el era el, Eriol Hiraguizawa.  
A la mañana siguiente, el reloj despertador de Sakura despertó como siempre con esa musiquita insoportable, según Tomoyo y Chiharu.

- No es día de semana. – Dijo Chiharu tirándole un almohadón.

- Lo se, pero quería despertarme temprano.- Dijo la castaña levantándose en el acto y poniéndose su uniforme.

- ¿Y se puede saber para que? – Pregunto Rika.

- Muy simple, quiero ser la primera en verle la cara a Makoto. –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa entrando al baño a peinarse.

Tomoyo, Rika y Chiharu se miraron y rieron, se levantaron y se cambiaron al igual que su amiga.

- ¿Vienes Mei? -Pregunto Tomoyo.

- Claro. – Contesto la morocha imitando a sus amigas.

Sakura salio del baño bailando con su Ipod enchufado a las orejas. Bailando y saltando.

- No las voy a esperar toda la mañana, yo ya bajo. – Dijo contenta.

- Mientras no te confisquen el Ipod… - Dijo Tomoyo.

- Es fin de semana, no pueden confiscarme el Ipod. – Dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura bajo bailando al ritmo de la música. De verdad era muy temprano, no había más de seis personas abajo mirando la planilla de carreras.

- Aburrido. –Dijo Sakura abajando las escaleras y pasando entre las pocas personas ahí presentes para mirar la puntuación.

Sonrió maliciosamente por dentro y puso cara de angelito aumentando el volumen de su Ipod hasta que Makoto bajara.  
Pero antes de que Makoto bajara, un hermoso castaño con pelo revuelto y ojos ámbares bajaba descuidadamente con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y la camisa blanca fuera del pantalón haciendo que Sakura levantara la vista y se derritiera por el.  
Se acerco a la castaña y la beso dulcemente por un largo rato haciendo que las chicas que estaban ahí se murieran de envidia.

- ¿Cómo durmió la campeona? -pregunto con esa voz que anulaba los sentidos de Sakura.

- Bien… creo… - Dijo con una sonrisa desenchufándose de su Ipod. - ¿Y tu?

- Muy bien, como un oso, pero el despertador de Kerberos me despertó. –Dijo poniendo cara de fastidio. – Sabes… ahora que te miro… esa pollera esta muy corta. –Dijo Syaoran poniendo cara de niño enojado.

- ¡Syaoran! – Grito Sakura fastidiada. – No empieces…

- Pero no quiero que te miren… - Dijo el castaño mirando hacia todos los costados para asegurarse que nadie miraba las hermosas piernas de su hermosa novia.

- Nadie me mira Syaoran. – Dijo Sakura achinando los ojos.

- ¿Qué nadie te mira? – Dijo Syaoran alzando una ceja. - ¡Por dios¿eres la chica mas hermosa del colegio y nadie te mira?! – Grito Syaoran.

- Bueno, no hace falta que te pongas así. – Dijo la castaña seria. – Aunque me gusta que te pongas celoso.

- ¿Celoso yo? - Pregunto el castaño sonrojándose.

- Si, celoso.

- Yo no soy celoso.

- Si eres celoso

- No lo soy…

- Si lo eres…

- Bueno, en ese caso tú eres más celosa, te pones celosa de mi prima. – Rió el castaño.

- ¡Oye! No sabía que era tu prima. – Dijo apenada Sakura.

- Bueno, ya déjalo… ahora… vallamos a algún lugar antes de que venga la directora a hinchar. – Dijo Syaoran con voz seductora.

- Syaoran… eres un necesitado sexual. –Dijo Sakura riéndose de el.

- Oye… ya me mal interpretas… nadie hablo de sexo, yo no nombre la palabra sexo ni he pensado tener sexo con tigo… todavía, claro… pero si nos ven besándonos nos van a observar y yo quiero besar a mi novia. – Dijo Syaoran tomándola de la cintura.

- Bueno… era solo un chiste, amargado. – Dijo Sakura.

Chiharu, Rika, Tomoyo y Meiling bajaron las escaleras, ya había un poco mas de gente abajo y se sentaron a pedir su desayuno.

- ¿y Sakura? -Pregunto Rika

- No se…. Se habrá ido con Syaoran por ahí… - Dijo Chiharu revolviendo su café.

- Me encanta que Sakura haya ganado el corazón de mi primo. – Dijo Meiling. – Me cae muy bien esa chica.

- Es que Sakura es un ángel Mei. – Dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos.

En ese momento, entraron tres chicos haciendo que las chicas de primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto y quinto año inclusive echaran largos suspiros y murmuraran entre ellas.

- Ahí llegaron… los superados de siempre. – Dijo Tomoyo haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y mordiendo su medialuna.

- Tomoyo…. Cállate, todos sabemos que estas hasta las manos con Hiraguizawa. – Dijo Rika riendo.

- Cállate Rika.

Efectivamente, los que recién habían entrado eran nada mas ni nada menos que Eriol, Kerberos y Takashi.

- Voy a saludar mi novio. – Dijo Chiharu levantándose para ir a abrazar a Takashi para luego darle un profundo beso haciendo que un grupo de chicas de segundo año la fulminaran con la mirada.

Al segundo, varias chicas se le pegaron como moscas. Era Eriol obviamente, quien sonreía con esa sonrisa de pato mal formado, según Tomoyo, claro.

Por otro lado, las chicas mas maduras miraban a Kerberos, pero enseguida eran fulminadas por la fría mirada del chico de cabellos rubios quien tomo asiento al lado de Tomoyo, quien estaba al lado de Meiling.

- Hola Tommy. – Dijo Kerberos sirviéndose café.

- Hola Kero. –Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa. – Deberías ser como Eriol y darle una oportunidad a otras chicas….

- No me interesa ninguna de esas huecas. – Dijo Kerberos sorbiendo su café.

- Y no, quizás eres gay. – Dijo Meiling en un susurro pensando que Kerberos no la había escuchado.

- Tu primo es gay querida, no yo. – Dijo con una sonrisa macabra Kerberos. – Descubrí justamente esta mañana un hermoso bóxer con ositos estampados.

Meiling se sonrojo fuertemente, sabia que Kerberos no mentía, puesto que conocía a la perfección esos hermosos calzoncillos que ella misma le había regalado a su primo la navidad anterior….

**Flash Back  
**_- Feliz navidad Xiao Lang. – Dijo una mujer morocha de cabellos negros vestida con un elegante vestido rojo brillante._

_- Gracias madre. – respondió el joven tomando un paquete que la mujer le daba. _

_Lo abrió sin mostrar emoción alguna, como siempre desde que tenía memoria y saco unas hermosas llaves de un auto de una hermosa caja. _

_- Muchas gracias madre._

_- Te lo mereces Xiao Lang. – Dijo la mujer._

_- ¡Ahora toma mi regalo! – Grito una chica de la misma edad que el ambarino, de ojos rubíes, y pelo negro por la cintura, muy hermosa, de rasgos finos y muy parecida a la mujer anterior, solo que su vestido, era igual de rojo, pero sin brillantes y sin breteles, entregándole un paquete blando al ambarino._

_- Muchas gracias Meiling, este es mi regalo de mi para ti. – Respondió dándole a ella una hermosa cajita envuelta en papel verde._

_- Gracias primo. – Dijo la chica desenvolviendo como loca el paquetito dejando a la luz una caja aterciopelada roja, la cual abrió en el acto dejándola la vista una cadena fina de oro con su nombre "Meiling". - ¡Gracias primo¡Te adoro! – Grito abrazándolo efusivamente._

_- Ahora abre el tuyo Xiao. –Dijo la madre del ambarino._

_Syaoran abrió lentamente el envoltorio hasta sostener entre sus manos el contenido._

_- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Grito como loco._

_- Un hermoso presente de parte de tu prima Xiao Lang, agradécele así como ella te agradeció el tuyo. – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa._

_- Pero… pero… ¡Este bóxer tiene ositos! – Se quejo Syaoran._

_- Eso es lo que los hacen lindos. –Dijo Meiling con una sonrisa._

_- ¡¿Estas loca?! Nunca, pero nunca los voy a usar¡Tienen ositos!  
_**Fin del Flash Back.**

Meiling comenzó a reírse como desquiciada, nunca recordaba haber visto a Syaoran tan enfadado y avergonzado.  
De repente escucho la seca voz de Kerberos que la saco de su nube trayéndola a su realidad.

- ¿Dónde están Syaoran y Sakura? -Pregunto fríamente.

Como respuesta a esa pregunta, del otro lado del colegio, en un pasillo del séptimo piso donde no iba casi nadie, menos un sábado en la mañana, una castaña estaba apoyada de espaldas contra la pared mientras que un castaño ambarino la besaba con fervor en los labios.

- Me vas a volver loca Syaoran. – Dijo Sakura acariciándole la espalda.

- Tú ya me volviste loco, hace rato Sakura. – Dijo el castaño volviéndola a besar.

Syaoran la tomo de la cola y la alzo con sus brazos haciendo que la castaña enredara sus piernas en el y él tuviera completo acceso a su cuerpo apoyándola contra la pared.

- Basta Syaoran, vas a hacer que pierda mi completo auto control. –Dijo Sakura.

- Mmm esa es la idea. – Dijo Syaoran sonriendo seductoramente y haciendo movimientos que hacia que Sakura tomara con mas fuerza la camisa del ambarino.

Syaoran la sostuvo a Sakura con un solo brazo mientras con el otro acariciaba sus perfectos pechos y la besaba apasionadamente.

- Espera Syaoran… - Susurro Sakura envuelta en un placer indescriptible.

Lentamente el castaño le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del uniforme y sus besos comenzaron a bajar por el cuello hasta llegar al lugar que anteriormente estaba acariciando.  
La bajó al suelo y con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar debajo de su pollera haciendo que la castaña saliera de su mundo de placer y comenzaran a sudarle las manos.

- Basta Syaoran. – Susurro con un hilo de voz que el castaño emergido en el placer que tenia no la escucho.

Ella comenzó a temblar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su piel se ponía como de gallina.

- ¡Basta Syaoran! – Grito perdiendo el control.

El castaño freno repentinamente y noto en la situación que se encontraba su novia. Cerró y apretó sus ojos, se sentía una basura.  
Sakura se apoyo contra la pared y se dejo resbalar hasta sentarse en el suelo y abrazarse las piernas y hundir su cara entre sus brazos.

- Lo siento. – Dijo Syaoran sentándose automáticamente al lado de ella y abrazándola dándole todo su consuelo. – Lo siento Sakura.

La castaña comenzó a llorar amargamente aferrándose a el como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- No me deja en paz Syaoran… no puedo vivir así… no puedo vivir mas así… no puedo….

- Sakura…. – Susurro el castaño. – Te prometo que te voy a ayudar a buscar al infeliz que te arruino la vida y lo voy a matar… te juro que lo voy a matar…

* * *

**_OOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOO_**

**_Me deben querer matar xD_**

**_jajajajaja  
todo mal con el final del capitulo d doble vida y todo mal con este capitulo xD  
Pero prometo recompensas )_**

**_Jajajajaja  
Ahora, vamos a un análisis sistemático del capitulo :o  
Vemos que Meiling odia a Kerberos y Kerberos a Meiling :o  
¿En que se transoformara eso? lalala_**

**_Por otro lado tambien vemos que Tomoyo sigue metida con Eriol a pesar de estar con Spinelsun... pero como podran ver no hace mucho... ¿porque sera? Prometo respuestas en los siguientes capitulos :o  
_**

**_Por otro lado, Sakurita sigue bien con Syaoran... hasta que sus recuerdos la atormentan nuevamente :s pobrecita snif... pero confiemos en el amor de Syaoran (?)  
Si, se que suena ilogico y no tiene nada que ver... pero sin Syaoran Sakura no se venga y eso van a verlo... mucho mas adelante, muchisimo mas adelante :o  
¿Vieron que Saksak le gano a Yukiko? D  
Como me gusto escribir la parte de la carrera jajajajaja :p_**

**_Por otro lado, les queria avisar que aunque varios de los personajes parecieran no tener problema alguno, todos los tienen aunque no salgan a la luz, como por ejemplo en un capitulo Sakura le dijo a Kerberos que antes de que se metiera en su vida se fijara como era la de él y que arreglara las cosas con su hermano... ¿porq sera? pues... veran que Kerberos tiene serios problemas con su hermano mayor, que por cierto sera Yue.  
Tampoco piensen que me olvide del embarazo de Rika, pero es que lo esta ocultando, o al menos lo ocultara por unos capitulos mas... hasta este momento esta a punto de cumplir los tres meses de embarazo, pero como tiene una contextura demasiado delgada no se nota.  
Y Syaoran... en los proximos capitulos (no digo en el que viene) descubriremos algo mas de su familia y su relacion con ella. Y Takashi... pobre Takashi, la q le espera... :o  
_**

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Ah¿ahora es que quieres? Mientras hace un mes me suplicabas por que te diera drogas y estabas dispuesta a todo por conseguirlas…

- Dime que quieres, no tengo tiempo ahora…

- Parece que te olvidaste de lo que te pedí… hace como dos meses ¿verdad?

- Diablos… no he tenido la oportunidad pero…

- Pero nada Sakura, sabes perfectamente que odio que me tomen el pelo, y es justamente lo que me estas haciendo. – Mira gatita, dulce y astuta, si no me traes a Yamazaki esta misma noche afuera, sin nadie, me las agarrare con tu novio, con ese castaño que elegiste como tu novio.

- No te atreverías…

- Sabes que si Sakura, al menos que estés dispuesta a pagarme vos la deuda que tiene tu amigo, mejor dicho, novio de una de tus mejores amigas: Takashi Yamazaki.

- ¿Cómo lo puedo hacer?

- Con algo que anhelo hace mucho tiempo Sakurita… tu cuerpo.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Como escuchas…. Quiero que te me entregues y le salvas el pellejo a Yamazaki.

- No puedo hablar ahora, te llamo después.

- No, después no Sakura… tienes tres opciones, a nadie le doy tres opciones jamás… y te aseguro que fui muy caritativo con tigo.

- Pero…

- Tienes hasta hoy a las seis de la tarde para contestarme Sakura, tu elijes, o Takashi, o tu novio, o tu misma.

:o

**Y mas :o xD**

**jajajajajajajaja :p**

**¿que pasara:o**

**Esperen hasta el proximo capitulo y se van a enterar bien enterados**

**y si, empiezen a preparar su odio, porq ahora empieza la peor fase de Yukiko Makoto y les aseguro que si hasta ahora la odiaron, la van a empezar a odiar en serio.**

**Un beso muy enorme a todos )  
Muchisimas gracias por las firmas (L) son lo que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.  
Muchas gracias.**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo )**


	15. Capitulo 15

**_Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela. _**

**_El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio… _**

**_Capitulo 15: El chantage y la llamada telefonica._**

Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente, lo quería tanto… le daba tanta seguridad… nunca querría separarse de él, amaba su calor, su cabello rebelde, sus ojos ámbares, su aroma, su piel, sus manos tocándola, todo amaba de él.  
Cuando Sakura se recuperó bien, bajo junto con Syaoran al buffet, donde estaban todos disfrutando aun de un delicioso desayuno.

- Al fin vuelven… creíamos que no los veríamos hasta la noche. – Dijo Takashi con una sonrisa abrazando a Chiharu.

- Cállate Takashi. – Dijo Sakura sonrojándose. - ¿No ha bajado Yukiko? – Pregunto Sakura buscando a la rubia con la mirada.

- ¿Para que quieres ver a Yukiko? - Pregunto Syaoran.

- Mph… quedo descalificada, y solo quiero ver su cara cuando todo el mundo la mire y…

- Sakura…. Déjala en paz. – Dijo Syaoran mirándola reprochadoramente.

- No pienso dejarla en paz.

"_Mph… entonces mas le vale a Syaoran que no se le ocurra dejarme, porque la que va a sufrir las consecuencias va a ser Sakura."  
_Syaoran se acordó súbitamente de la confesión que le hizo Yukiko a Naoko y se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca… y la realidad era que era novio de Sakura… pero no había cortado con Yukiko… pero el nunca había sido novio de Yukiko, ella empezó a decir que el era su novio, y en ese momento no le molestaba… pero ahora era diferente… completamente diferente…. No sabia nada, lo único que sabia era que su cabeza era un lío, un completo lío y que si Sakura se enteraba que aun tenia relaciones con Yukiko… ella iba a sufrir, el iba a sufrir, y la perdería para siempre, pero peor iba a ser si cortaba con Yukiko y tomaba represalias contra Sakura.

- Syaoran… ¿ocurre algo?

- Eh… no nada amor… - Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa forzada.

- Oye… aun no me has dicho una cosa… ¿Cómo te has sacado de encima a Yukiko?

- ¡¡Ah!! Este… es largo de explicar, luego te explico amor, me acorde de una llamada importantísima que tenia q hacer a Hong Kong…

- ¿A Hong Kong? -Pregunto Meiling mirándolo desconfiadamente.

- Este… si, a Hong Kong… el abogado de mama. – Dijo Syaoran. – Luego hablamos…

Diciendo esto, el castaño salio casi corriendo del bufete dejando a una Sakura desconcertada.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Syaoran? – Pregunto Sakura mirando hacia donde el castaño se había ido

- No lo se… - Dijo Meiling pensativa. – No lo se…

Syaoran subió las escaleras rápidamente y abrió la puerta de su habitación… pero se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa.

- Hola Syaoran. – Dijo una chica acostada en su cama.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí Yukiko?

- Mmm simplemente me molestan mucho los rumores Syao… y los rumores son justamente de Sakura y tu.

- ¿Qué hay con eso? – Pregunto Syaoran mirándola despreciativamente.

- Que ahora entiendo porque últimamente no me estabas dando más pelota, querido. – Dijo Yukiko levantándose y acercándose provocativamente a Syaoran.

- No es problema tuyo Yukiko, yo puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana, nunca dije que eras mi novia. – Dijo el castaño retrocediendo.

- De todos modos seguiste acostándote con migo después… ¿verdad? – Dijo Yukiko con una sonrisa de malicia en sus labios. – ¿Qué pasa Syao¿Es que acaso esa perra no te abastece en la cama?

Syaoran apretó fuertemente los puños.

- O peor aun… ¿será que se hace la inocente virgen cuando todo el colegio sabe que fue violada a los 11 años y nunca se vengo porque en el fondo lo gozo?

Syaoran la miro con odio, pero no con un odio cualquiera, con un odio mas haya de lo normal, como los ojos del mismo diablo cegado por toda su cólera.  
Yukiko se asustó, y retrocedió un paso, no sabía como iba a reaccionar ni porque no controlo su lengua y lo provoco hasta tal punto, nunca lo había visto mirarla así.  
Syaoran la empujó y con una sola mano la aplasto contra la pared narrándola del cuello.

- Escúchame bien Yukiko, no me provoques mas porque no me conoces realmente enojado, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

- Vos tampoco sabes de lo que soy capaz. – Dijo Yukiko intentando zafarse de la mano de Syaoran que le apretaba fuertemente el cuello

- ¿Estas segura Makoto? – Pregunto Syaoran fuera de así apretando mas fuerte el cuello de la rubia.

- Me estas ahogando. – Dijo Yukiko con la cara morada. - ¿Quieres cargar con una muerte en tu conciencia¿O quieres que Sakura sufra las consecuencias?

Syaoran aflojo la mano, pero aun así la siguió sosteniendo contra la pared.

- No te metas con Sakura porque ahí si vas a ver de lo que soy capaz…

- Hay, como la defiende, que conmovedor. – Dijo sarcásticamente Yukiko. – Te propongo algo…

- No estas en situación de proponer.

- Tu tampoco….

-Mph… ¿Qué diablos quieres?

- Yo no molesto a Sakura, ni le hago nada, ni a ti, ni a ella…. Tanto y en cuanto… tu sigas teniendo relaciones con migo…

Syaoran la miro confundido.

- Estas enferma…

- Piénsalo… tu me das lo que quiero a mi, de paso también disfrutas tu… y yo no me meto en tu maldita relación con la idiota esa.

Yukiko no bajo en todo el día, cosa que extraño mucho a Sakura quien se moría de ganas de refregarle en la cara que ella había sido la que había ganado la carrera.  
El sábado paso rápidamente, por suerte las únicas que se habían ido por el fin de semana fueron Chiharu y Rika, quienes hacia mucho no veían a sus familias.  
Tomoyo, Meiling y Sakura se quedaron en su habitación.

- Mph… ¡me siento mal! – Se quejo Sakura mientras estornudaba.

- Oh, Oh… eso lo veo como una gripe en puerta Sakurita. – Dijo Tomoyo quien estaba jugando a un videojuego mientras esperaban a que Meiling terminara de bañarse.

- ¿Por qué no tomas un analgésico?

- No, no hace falta… por mi propio bien, prefiero no tomar nada. – Dijo Sakura apretando los puños. – Dormiré y seguramente pasara.

- Como digas… - Dijo Tomoyo apagando la luz. – Que duerman bien…

_Una niña de once años estaba escondida detrás de unos cajones de cartón, un cuerpo caía con el cuello cortado y la sangre desparramándose en el suelo clavando los ojos en ella, una patada…_

_- ¿Qué pasa Takedo¿Tienes miedo a una niña?-__ Dime mocosa¿esa mujer era tu madre?_

_- ¡¡Ayuda¡¡Ayuda¡¡Mama¡¡Papa¡¡Hermano!!_

_- Cállate mocosa._

_- Por favor… suélteme…_

Sakura se retorcía desesperada en su cama, sudando y llorando, consumida en su sueño, sin poder despertar… necesitaba despertar…

- ¡Sakura! – Grito una chica zamarreándola.

La castaña abrió los ojos rápidamente y abrazo a su amiga con urgencia. Meiling prendió la luz y miro somnolienta la escena.

- ¿Sakura? – Pregunto refregándose los ojos.

Sakura aun seguía abrazada a Tomoyo, quien le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

- Tranquila, está todo bien. – Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

- Otra vez… otra vez… no quiero soñar mas… -Dijo Sakura llorando.

- ¿Qué te pasa Saku? -Pregunto Meiling saliendo de su cama.

Cuando Sakura ya se tranquilizo, le contó a Meiling por todo lo que había pasado. La morocha la escucho atentamente, y le hizo acordar mucho a su primo… cuando era mas chico, y no aguanto el abandono de su madre, quien nunca le dio pelota, y a los trece años comenzó a tomar… a beber gracias a una mala junta que tenia, y luego a drogarse… de todos modos nunca capturo la atención de su madre. Pero lo que el no sabia era lo que su madre dijo minutos antes de morir, y nunca se lo diría, sino, sabia perfectamente que ese Syaoran duro y cerrado que Sakura y todos veían, se derretiría como una manteca, y se arrepentiría de haber juzgado a su madre de la manera que la juzgo…

- ¿Pasa algo Mei? – Pregunto Tomoyo.

- ¿Eh? – Dijo la morocha saliendo de sus pensamientos. – No, no, nada….

Así siguieron hablando hasta que Sakura sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormida en los brazos de Tomoyo mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello.  
A la mañana siguiente, Sakura despertó algo deprimida. No podía sacarse su sueño de la cabeza y eso le daba mucha bronca, no podía seguir viviendo así, no y no, no podía.  
Desayunaron tranquilamente en el buffet. Syaoran aun no había bajado, y desde el día anterior que Sakura no veía a Yukiko… seguramente le daba vergüenza ver a alguna persona después de lo que paso el viernes en la noche. Sonrió con satisfacción.  
Luego de desayunar, Sakura y Tomoyo fueron hacia la biblioteca, tenían que terminar un trabajo de biología para el día siguiente, y aun ni siquiera habían comenzado.  
Cuando fueron por el Hall de entrada, Sakura recordó que se había olvidado una carpeta en su habitación, así que subió a buscarla mientras Tomoyo iba a biblioteca y la esperaba allí.Subió corriendo las escaleras y entro rápidamente en su habitación. Tomo la carpeta y salio nuevamente camino hacia la biblioteca.  
Bajo luego, rápidamente las escaleras principales y… ¡crash! Choco con alguien cayendo de lleno al suelo.

- Disculpa. – Dijo el hombre con una voz grave, vestido con una campera de cuero negra y pantalones de jean oscuros y lentes negros. Su cabello era chocolate revuelto y tenía una sonrisa torcida…. Lo conocía de algún lado, lo sabia, pero no sabia de donde… esa voz… le era tan… _familiar._

- Descuide, no veia por donde caminaba. – Dijo Sakura recogiendo sus cosas para luego pararse.

Sakura miro detenidamente al hombre, quien se quedo mirandola, según supuso ella, con sorpresa, como si la conociera. Aunque no podía ver sus ojos a causa de los lentes negros, ella supuso eso.

- Disculpe… ¿nos conocemos? – Pregunto la chica.

El hombre abrió aun mas los ojos, por supuesto Sakura no se dio cuenta. Se relamió los labios y volvió a mirarla.

- No lo creo, acabo de venir de un viaje… - Dijo el hombre. – Y hace seis años que no piso este país.

- Ah, disculpe… es que, su rostro me es tan… familiar, su voz también.

- Dicen que todos tenemos un gemelo perdido por ahí… - Dijo el hombre.

- Puede ser…

- ¿Concurres a este colegio? -Pregunto el hombre.

-Si, soy alumna aquí… ¿y usted es…?

- Próximamente seré profesor…

- Ah, ya veo… espero que le vaya bien. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias señorita…

- Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.

El hombre se quedo paralizado en su sitio, no movió ni un músculo, y por fortuna, Sakura, no vio como se le transformaron los ojos.  
Finalmente, Sakura se despidió y se alejo rápidamente de ahí sin saber que el extraño que recién acababa de saludar, se quedo con su nombre dándole vueltas en su cabeza: _Sakura Kinomoto.  
_La castaña siguió caminando con sus libros y su carpeta en sus manos cuando finalmente llego a la biblioteca y se encontró con Tomoyo, con quien comenzaron a hacer la tarea para el día siguiente.  
Mientras tanto, en el cuarto del segundo piso, en uno de los cuartos de las chicas, Syaoran se ponía bien su uniforme, después de comenzar ya con una mañana bastante agitadita.

- Es hermoso comenzar así la mañana ¿no crees Syao? - Dijo antipáticamente una chica de cabellos rubios frente a él.

Syaoran simplemente gruño y se puso su camisa dejándose como siempre, los primeros dos botones desabrochados y un nudo en la corbata bastante desprolijo.

- Quédate tranquilo, mientras te sigas portando bien, Sakura no se enterara y mucho menos le haré daño. – Dijo la rubia dándole un asqueroso beso en sus labios.

Syaoran ni siquiera se peino y salio del cuarto azotando la puerta de un golpe maldiciendo en silencio.

- Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. – Dijo agarrándose la sien con su mano mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué no te puede estar pasando? – Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

- Kerberos… - Dijo Syaoran quien tenia los ojos agotados.

- Dios mío Syaoran, cualquiera que te ve diría que estas al borde del colapso.

- Y no falta mucho para eso… - Dijo Syaoran suspirando.

- ¿Peleaste con Sakura? – Pregunto el rubio comenzando a caminar con el hacia su habitación.

- No… pero la verdad no se que preferiría, si pelearme con ella o vivir en infierno que estoy viviendo.

- Por lo que me dices tiene que ver con ella… ¿verdad?

- Si…

- ¿y es muy grave?

- Y más o menos… digamos… muy grave. – dijo el ambarino.

- ¿Quieres contarme?

- Gracias Kero, pero prefiero… ver como solucionarlo…

- Esta bien… hay cosas que la verdad, es mejor que pasen… - Dijo Kerberos poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo. – Por cierto, venia a avisarte que la semana que viene va a haber joda en casa.

- ¿Vas a hacer fiesta?

- Si, voy a invitar a todo el colegio, menos a un grupito claro, solo por Sakura.

- No sabes lo infinitamente agradecido que estoy de que no invites a Yukiko Makoto y las idiotas de sus amigas. – Dijo Syaoran.

- Creo suponer… con lo que me acabas de decir, que tu problema tiene que ver también con Yukiko Makoto…

- Si…

- Escucha Syaoran, si estas arrepentido y ahora quieres dejar a Sakura por Yukiko, te juro que…

- ¡No! – Grito Syaoran. –Ni borracho, nunca, y escúchame bien Kerberos, nunca voy a dejar ir a Sakura ahora que la tengo, es mía… y yo la amo.

- No te lo cuestione, pero como Yukiko es tu ex novia…

- Yukiko no es mi ex novia, nunca fue mi novia, fue un invento de ella.

- Como digas Syaoran. –Dijo en un suspiro Kero. – La verdad no quiero discutir, solo quería avisarte que la semana que viene, después te confirmo bien el día, porque no se si viernes o sábado, pero la voy a hacer.

- De acuerdo…

Kerberos y Syaoran siguieron juntos hasta que apareció Meiling en el camino de ambos porque necesitaba hablar con Syaoran, lo cual puso de muy mal humor al rubio que lo acompañaba.

- Que ganas tienes de molestar, eh Meiling. – Dijo Kerberos fulminándola con la mirada.

- El es mi primo y puedo molestarlo todo lo que tenga ganas muñequito Ken. – Dijo Meiling.

- ¿Qué dijiste chiquilla? – Pregunto Kerberos entre dientes.

-Y si, con ese pelo rubio y ojos azules te pareces a un muñequito Ken, el novio de Barbie.

- Eres una chiquilla idiota. – Dijo Kerberos caminando duramente hasta la escalera que daba al piso inferior.

Syaoran suspiro y miro fijamente a Meiling quien seguía con la vena de la Sien hinchada por la furia. Realmente se llevaba muy mal con Kerberos, pero se dice que del odio al amor…

- ¿Te dijo Kerberos lo de su fiesta? – Pregunto Syaoran a Meiling.

- No, pero Tomoyo me dijo algo…

- Puedes venir. – Dijo Syaoran.

- Ni loca voy a la casa de ese… ese… ese idiota. – Dijo enfurecida.

- Bueno, no te enojes, pero ira todo el colegio, menos el grupo de Yukiko y tu. – Dijo Syaoran sabiendo que eso le molestaba mas que nada.

- ¡Maldito sea ese muñequito Ken! – Grito Meiling. – Iré a su condenada fiesta, pero solo porque no quiero pasar desapercibida y perderme un evento.

- Ay dios mío, es tan fácil persuadirte… - Dijo Syaoran riendo.

Mientras tanto, Sakura salio de la biblioteca junto con Tomoyo, ya habían terminado por suerte, con la fastidiosa tarea.

- Tengo ganas de ir a la fiesta de Kero la próxima semana, hace mucho que no bailo. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Es verdad… yo tampoco, este colegio y mi vida, me tienen demasiado ocupada. – Dijo Tomoyo riendo.

Sakura sonrió y saco una latita de pepsi de su mochila y tomo un poco.

- ¿Quieres?

- No, gracias. – Dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura siguió tomando hasta llegar a la escalera principal, donde vio bajar a Syaoran junto con su prima.

- Te estaba buscando. – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa bajando rápidamente y besando a su novia.

- Recién salgo de la biblioteca, fui con Tomoyo a hacer un trabajo. – Dijo Sakura abrazando a su novio. - ¿Tu que andabas haciendo?

- Mph… hace un rato hablaba con Kerberos sobre la fiesta de la semana que viene y ahora estaba con Meiling hablando de cosas de la familia…

- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta por el jardín? – Pregunto Sakura tomando la mano de su novio.

- Claro. – Dijo Syaoran sonriendo.

Meiling y Tomoyo fueron hacia su habitación para dejar la carpeta que la amatista llevaba en sus manos y luego bajaron al buffet mientras Sakura y Syaoran iban hacia el enorme jardín, a una parte donde casi nadie iba así no los molestaban.  
Syaoran saco un paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor y se puso a fumar.

- Ahora no mi amor. – Dijo Sakura sacándole el cigarrillo para apagarlo contra una roca en la cual estaba sentada y tirarlo.

- Mmm¿quieres que te preste toda la atención a ti y deje mis cigarrillos de lado? – Pregunto coquetamente Syaoran sentándose para poner a su novia en sus piernas.

- También, pero no quiero que fumes. – Dijo Sakura. – Te va a hacer mal.

- Como si tú no lo hicieras.

- Ya no lo hago. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisita.

- En este…. ¿mes y medio?

- Si, mes y medio.

- En este mes y medio has cambiado mucho. – Dijo el castaño besándola en los labios haciendo que ambos sintieran un fuego abrasador en los dos cuerpos.

- Tu también… antes eras mas reservado con migo… - Dijo Sakura.

- Veo que también estuviste subiendo de peso. – Dijo Syaoran sonriendo.

- ¿Eso es bueno o malo? – Pregunto Sakura molesta.

- Muy bueno. – Dijo Syaoran besándola en los labios. – No me gustan las raquíticas.

- Mejor así.

- Igual no estas para nada gorda, ni siquiera rellena estas. Todavía estás flaca, te falta mucho para tomar tu peso normal…

- No digas eso Syaoran, ya esta bien. – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el seño.

- Mira que a los chinos nos gustan más las mujeres que pueden llenar una cama. –Dijo pícaramente.

- No me pidas que me vuelva una albóndiga con patas, por favor. – Dijo Sakura en forma de chiste.

- Era solo un chiste. – Dijo Syaoran tomándola del mentón para besarla.

En ese momento suena el celular de Sakura, quien no quería atender, pero el castaño la obligo. Así, que suspirando tomo el aparato, lo abrió y lo coloco el su oído.

- ¿Hola? – Pregunto mientras acariciaba el pelo de su novio.

_- Hola Sakura, parece que te olvidaste de nosotros. _

Sakura se paro de golpe, lo que le llamo muchísimo la atención al ambarino y camino hacia un árbol en el cual se apoyo de espaldas. Su semblante era serio y estaba preocupada.

- ¿Qué quieres?

_- Ah¿ahora es que quieres? Mientras hace un mes me suplicabas por que te diera drogas y estabas dispuesta a todo por conseguirlas…_

- Dime que quieres, no tengo tiempo ahora… - Dijo Sakura con los ojos vidriosos, cosa que Syaoran no pasó por desapercibido.

_- Parece que te olvidaste de lo que te __pedí… hace como dos meses ¿verdad?_

- Diablos… no he tenido la oportunidad pero…

_- Pero nada Sakura, sabes perfectamente que odio que me tomen el pelo, y es justamente lo que me estas haciendo_. – Dijo el hombre arrastrando sus palabras. – _Mira gatita, dulce y astuta, si no me traes a Yamazaki esta misma noche afuera, sin nadie, me las agarrare con tu novio, con ese castaño que elegiste como tu novio._

- No te atreverías…

_- Sabes que si Sakura, al menos que __estés dispuesta a pagarme vos la deuda que tiene tu amigo, mejor dicho, novio de una de tus mejores amigas: Takashi Yamazaki._

- ¿Cómo lo puedo hacer?

_- Con algo que anhelo hace mucho tiempo Sakurita… tu cuerpo._

-¿Qué dices? – Pregunto horrorizada la castaña.

_- Como escuchas…. Quiero que te me entregues y le salvas el pellejo a Yamazaki._

- No puedo hablar ahora, te llamo después.

_- No, __después no Sakura… tienes tres opciones, a nadie le doy tres opciones jamás… y te aseguro que fui muy caritativo con tigo._

- Pero…

_- Tienes hasta hoy a las seis de la tarde para contestarme Sakura, tu elijes, o __Takashi, o tu novio, o tu misma._ – Dijo el hombre colgando el teléfono.

Sakura se quedo congelada con el teléfono colgado apoyado en su oído y lentamente, apoyada contra el árbol, fue cayendo al suelo; sin siquiera imaginar, que del otro lado de la línea, el hombre que la había llamado sonreía satisfactoriamente con una chica rubia sentada en sus piernas besándole el cuello.

- Con tigo no se juega… ¿verdad Yukiko?

La chica que estaba sentada sobre el lo miro y sonrió perversamente mientras se levantaba lentamente la corta falda que llevaba puesta.

- Sabes que no, no te convendría tenerme de enemiga. – Dijo sonriendo.

- Sabes que a ti tampoco te conviene tenerme de enemigo Yukiko. – Dijo el hombre besándola en los labios.

- No te tendré, ni me tendrás como enemiga, yo lo único que quiero es que Kinomoto sufra como nadie en el mundo.

- ¿Y porque la odias tanto?

- Porque ella siempre se quedo y tuvo lo que yo más anhelaba en el mundo. – Dijo entrecerrando los ojos. – Desde pequeñas, pero ahora ella se zarpo sacándome a Syaoran Li.

- Que afortunado es ese Li…

- Si lo es… muy afortunado. Con mucho dinero y muy guapo.

- Y logro enamorar a Sakura….

* * *

_**Ñaña**_

_**Disculpen la demora, pero es que tuve una serie de problemitas que me impidieron subir el capitulo.**_**_  
__Sin nombrar que tengo que comenzar todo desde 0 porque no c que paso con la carpeta que tenía todos los capitulos de este fic que ya estaba terminado, y la segunda parte que era en lo que estaba trabajando..._  
_Asi que discupen si a apartir de ahora me tardo mas en subir los capitulos, pero sepan que no voy a a abandonar mi fic (tampoco abandoné tu guaridan y amor a travez del tiempo, solo que me falta un poco inspracion, pero pronto se llevaran una sorpresa)_**

_**Cambiando un poco de tema... :o**_**_  
__¿Que piensan de la relacion de Yukiko y el que le vendía las drogas a Saku? Conste que este capitulo l hice por lo poco que me acordba que habia escrito, mas el dialogo que puse en los adelantos del capitulo anterior que lo agregue asi porque si xD_  
_Entiendan si algunas cosas comienzan a perder sentido, pero perdi el hilo de la historia... de todos modos, voy a hacerla lo mas fiel posible a la orginal que se borro... de verdad disculpenme._**

_**Bueno, bueno, de nuevo me fui de tema... ¿que opinan¿Que sera lo que la madre de Syao dijo antes de morir que segun Mei hara que Syaoran cambie el concepto que tiene sobre su madre?**_**_  
__En el proximo capitulo... prometo que habrá una gran participacion de Syaoran en la vida de Saku... y quizas un poco de e&t... aunque por ahi me lo guardo para el capitulo 16 que tratará sobre la fiesta en lo de Kero :o_**

_**Por cierto... les adelanto que habra un pequeño accidente... :o pero no les dire quien es la persona afectada... solo les digo que esta vez NO es Sakura :p xD**_**_  
__jajajajjaja._**

_**Buen, me dejo de adelantar... aunque voy a poner los adelantos de todos modos ya que llegue a escribir hasta la mitd del siguiente capitulo )**_**_  
__La cosa no va tan mal jejejej :p_**

_**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! no tienen ni idea de lo importante que son para mi, me alientan para seguir adelante con todos estos proyectos que parecen nunca acabar jejeje :p**_**_  
__DE VERDAD, MUHISIMAS GRACIAS._**

_**Ahora si, la meor parte que nos interesa a todos...**_**_  
__LOS ADELANTOS_**

_-__Parece que no te alegras al verme… ya no es como antes… __  
__-__Ya lo dijiste, antes. __  
__-__¿Desde cuando eres cínica Sakura? __  
__-__Será que nunca me he demostrado con tigo como soy realmente. __  
__-__No me tomes el pelo Sakura. Pensar que solo amas al idiota de Li… si supieras todo lo que yo te podría dar si tan solo…__  
__-__¿te amara¿Y que te hace pensar que podría amar a alguien como tu que no ama a nadie?_


	16. Capitulo 16

**_Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela. _**

**_El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio… _**

**_Capitulo 16: "Puedes confiar en mi"_**

- ¿Quién era Sakura? – Pregunto Syaoran acercándose a ella.

- Abrázame Syaoran. – Pidió Sakura.

Syaoran prefirió no preguntarle nada más y la abrazó fuerte, dándole a Sakura el mejor abrazo de su vida, un abrazo que nadie nunca antes le había dado.

- Sakura… no importa lo que sea, sabes que siempre puedes contar con migo. – Dijo Syaoran acariciando suavemente los cabellos de Sakura y besándola dulcemente.

- Lo se Syaoran… - Dijo Sakura correspondiendo a su beso. – Siempre confío en ti y tú puedes confiar en mí.

- Siempre confío en ti…

- Eso no es verdad Syaoran. – Dijo Sakura melancólicamente. – Pero confío en que pronto lo harás. – Dijo sonriéndole.

- Tú tampoco confías en mí.

- No, pero estoy segura que en algún momento te lo contare. – Dijo Sakura levantándose. - ¿Vienes? – Pregunto estirando una mano que el castaño acepto levantándose también.

Syaoran abrazó a Sakura por la cintura y así entraron ambos al colegio nuevamente.

- Al fin… ya no sabíamos donde buscarlos. – Dijo Tomoyo al verlos entrar al salón de juegos del colegio.

- Estábamos en el jardín. – Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Y esa cara de velorio? – Pregunto Rika, quien estaba leyendo un libro de maternidad.

- Recibió una llamada y no me quiere decir de quien es. – Dijo Syaoran tirándose en un puf agarrando a Sakura de la mano, quien cayó en sima de él.

- ¿Algún amante Sakurita? – Pregunto Rika.

Sakura iba a reír, pero en ese momento entro Chiharu junto con Yamazaki y la piel de gallina agarró a Sakura.

- ¿Pasa algo Sakura? – Pregunto Syaoran mirándola extrañado.

- No, no pasa nada. – Dijo Sakura fingiendo una sonrisa. – Voy a comprar algo para tomar.

- Te acompaño. – Dijo Syaoran.

- No, quédate, en seguida vuelvo. – Dijo Sakura levantándose y desapareciendo por la puerta de entrada al salón de juegos del colegio.

- Algo le pasa…. ¿verdad? - Pregunto Tomoyo a Syaoran una vez que Sakura se fue.

- Si… algo le pasó después de ese llamado.

Sakura caminó hacia su habitación y se tiró en la cama. Tenía que pensar en algo pronto o el tiempo se la consumiría a ella… al igual que ese… maldito hijo de puta.  
Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, tenía que decidirse pronto… pero ¿Qué haría? Por un lado estaba Takashi… ¡que era el novio de Chiharu! Después… estaba Syaoran, su novio, a quien no permitiría que le sucediera nada por su causa. No. No permitirá que le sucediera algo a Syaoran por culpa de una boludez de ella. Finalmente… estaba ella, quien se había metido en ese problema, ella debía pagarle a él, no podía poner a otra persona en peligro por su causa, no y no. Pero no quería, no podía hacerlo, no permitiría que hicieran eso con ella… dos veces… Pero… ¿si no le quedaba otra¿Qué haría?  
Quizás hubiera otra solución, quizás… si le contara a Syaoran el le podría ayudar, o Tomoyo… no, no los metería en su problema, era algo que debía solucionar ella y ese maldito narco traficante de mierda.  
"_Maldita seas Sakura¿es que acaso no haces nada bien?"_

En ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta. Aunque Sakura no entendió bien para que golpeó, si al instante abrió la puerta dejando ver su cabeza para después pasar. Después de todo era su habitación también.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó una chica de cabello negro sentándose al lado de Sakura.

- Si, estoy bien. – Mintió la castaña intentando sonreír.

- No me mientas Sakura, te conozco demasiado. – Dijo Tomoyo agarrando una d las manos de su amiga.

- No… no me pasa nada, en serio.

- Sakura…

- ¡Es que no puedo contarte lo que me pasa Tomoyo! – Estalló la castaña mientras derramaba unas lágrimas cristalinas por sus ojos. - ¡No puedo!

-Ya, Sakura, cálmate. – Dijo Tomoyo acariciando el cabello de su amiga intentando tranquilizarla.

- Tomoyo, es algo de vida o muerte. – Dijo Sakura tomando las manos de su amiga, hablando entre sollozos e hipando. – Tengo que elegir entre mi cuerpo, la vida de Syaoran y la vida de Takashi. – Dijo Sakura mirándola con suplica.

- ¿Cómo que tienes que elegir¿Por qué¿En que estas metida Sakura?

- Es el tipo que me vendía las drogas… prometí entregarle a Takashi hace bastante tiempo, pero el plazo terminó y ahora me vino con sus amenazas…

- Pero Sakura¡denúncialo!

- ¿Estás loca¿Sabes hace cuanto tiempo lo buscan? Nunca lo encontraron ni lo encontraran, es muy listo y escurridizo…

- No digas eso Sakura, quizás…

- ¡Quizás nada Tomoyo, sal de tu burbuja, mi vida no es color de rosa como la tuya ¿sabes?, no todo se soluciona con quizás!

Tomoyo apretó los puños sobre su falda y miró fijamente al suelo, un punto fijo, conteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir a toda costa.

- Lo siento… yo… - Dijo Sakura al notar como se había puesto su amiga.- Lo dije por decir, en serio Tomoyo, no debí…

- No importa Sakura. – Dijo Tomoyo limpiándose una lágrima que acababa de salir de sus ojos. - Después de todo tienes razón.

- No es cierto Tommy. – Dijo Sakura. – No es cierto, tu también tienes tus problemas y no son nada fáciles, lo siento, de verdad, no quise decirlo.

- Sakura…

Ambas se abrazaron y lloraron juntas para luego reírse como dos locas psicópatas.

- Somos patéticas. – Dijo Sakura riéndose.

- Si, como cuando éramos pequeñas.

- Siempre comenzaba yo los pleitos. – Dijo la castaña aún sonriendo.

Las cinco y media de la tarde se hicieron demasiado pronto para el gusto de Sakura, a quien le transpiraban las manos como si estas estuvieran echas de agua.

- Bien… creo que ya es obvio que decidí – Dijo tragando áspero.

Tomoyo permaneció en silencio. No sabia si lo que pensaba hacer era lo correcto pero por nada del mundo permitiría que le pasara algo a su mejor amiga.  
Salió de la habitación sin que Sakura, quien estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, lo notara y corrió escaleras abajo buscando a una persona.

Sakura se levantó y caminó inquieta por la habitación esperando a que su celular diera alguna señal de vida, hasta que media hora después comenzó a sonar.  
Las temblorosas manos de Sakura tomaron el celular y contesto con la voz más dura y decidida que pudo salirle en ese momento.

- ¿Hola?

_- Sakura, me imagino que habrás tomado una decisión._

- Si… ya la he tomado.

_- Bien, entonces te espero a las 6:30 en el callejón que tú ya sabes._

- De acuerdo. – Dijo la castaña cerrando la tapita de su celular.

- Lo tiró a un rincón de la habitación, ahora no necesitaba a nadie quien la llamara. Seria un momento y luego pasaría. Ya le había pasado una vez ¿Qué podría pasarle en una segunda?  
Se saco el uniforme y se puso un pantalón negro con una polera del mismo color y encima un suéter blanco cuello de tortuga.

Sacó de su cajón una pistola negra calibre 9 Mm. que se encontraba entre su ropa interior, en lo mas profundo dentro de una caja con seguro.

- No… tiene un solo tiro, y este tiro no es para él... – Dijo volviendo a guardar el arma.

Se puso una campera de cuero negra y se cerró el cuello hasta el tope. Agarró unos anteojos negros y se los puso. Salió caminando por el pasillo sin toparse con nadie gracias a Dios y se metió debajo de la puerta trampa debajo de las escaleras principales del colegio.  
Corrió por el pasillo húmedo subterráneo y salió por la otra puerta fuera del colegio, donde comenzó a caminar a toda prisa hacia el lugar donde aquel maldito hijo de puta.

- ¡Syaoran! – Gritó una fina voz en medio del salón de juegos, donde estaban el recién nombrado, Chiharu, Takashi, Eriol, Kerberos y Rika.

- ¿Daidougi? – Preguntó Syaoran sorprendido.

- Toma. – Dijo la amatista entregándole un papel. – Léelo luego, no ahora, ahí está, si no vas ahora, ella corre un grave peligro.

Sus pasos eran acelerados. Miraba constantemente hacia atrás; el pánico la estaba invadiendo por dentro, y solo el echo de que alguien la estuviera siguiendo la ponía peor… no podía permitir que nadie se arriesgara por ella.  
"_Tal vez esto mañana sea solo un recuerdo…"  
_Dobló finalmente en una calle que terminaba en un callejón muy conocido para ella, donde compraba seguido sus drogas.  
No había nadie… estaba completamente desierto, o al menos eso pensó cuando llegó, pero pronto, esa esperanza de que no hubiera venido se desvaneció.

- Al fin llegaste Sakurita… y sola. – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

El cuerpo de Sakura se estremeció al notar el par de manos enguantadas que se enredaban en los hombros de la chica.

- Parece que no te alegras al verme… ya no es como antes… - Dijo el hombre dándola vuelta.

- Ya lo dijiste, antes. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa cínica.

- ¿Desde cuando eres cínica Sakura? -Preguntó el hombre acorralándola contra la fría pared de ladrillo.

- Será que nunca me he demostrado con tigo como soy realmente. – Dijo la castaña.

- No me tomes el pelo Sakura. – Dijo el hombre agarrándola del cuello y acariciándolo brutamente con el dedo pulgar. – Pensar que solo amas al idiota de Li… si supieras todo lo que yo te podría dar si tan solo…

- ¿te amara¿Y que te hace pensar que podría amar a alguien como tu que no ama a nadie?

El hombre dibujó una sonrisa torcida.

- Será que no me interesa amar a nadie. – Dijo el hombre acercándose a Sakura para besarla, pero esta le dio una patada en la entrepierna y se puso en ataque de defensa. – Veo que no piensas ser dócil….

- ¿Qué te hizo pensar por un segundo que si?

- Creí que valorabas la vida de tu amigo Yamazaki… pues ahora cobraré lo que debo cobrar de él y también tendré tu cuerpo Sakura.

- Atrévete. – Lo desafió Sakura.

- Sabes que no puedes con migo Sakura, por mas fuerte que seas.

El hombre de un ágil movimiento tomó a Sakura de sus muñecas y la estroló contra la pared.

- Mmm… parece que sufrirás lo mismo dos veces Sakura. – Dijo el hombre pasando su lengua por el cuello de la adolescente.

Sakura se retorció intentando zafarse, pero él tenia demasiada fuerza y no podía… pero no se iba a rendir así no mas…  
El hombre tocó con una de sus manos la parte íntima de la chica haciendo que dos lágrimas cristalinas resbalaran por sus ojos verdes.

- Ya es tarde para llorar Sakura. – Dijo apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

- ¡Suéltame! – Gritó Sakura con la esperanza de que alguien la escuchara.

- ¿Piensas que alguien te puede escuchar?

El hombre comenzó a manosear uno de los pechos de la castaña mientras ella se retorcía como podía para zafar. Nadie venía en su rescate.

- Eres inquieta. – Dijo el hombre levantándola con una sola mano del cuello aún apoyada de la pared.

Con toda la furia la arrojó hacia un costado tirándola de golpe en el piso haciendo que se raspara las rodillas en el intento de caer bien al suelo.  
Gimió de dolor al sentir la sangre correr por sus piernas.

- No quería llegar a este extremo Sakura. – Dijo le hombre acercándose lentamente a la chica.

Pero Sakura fue lo bastante ágil como para empujarse fuertemente con los brazos y patearlo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de boca al suelo.  
Rápidamente se incorporó.

- Resbalosa. – Gruñó el hombre entre dientes. – Te lo buscaste Sakurita. – Dijo finalmente cuando estuvo frente a ella.

Puso una de sus manos dentro de su gabardina negra y sacó una pistola plateada lo cual hizo que Sakura retuviera la respiración por unos segundos y se quedara completamente quieta.

- Así me gusta… bien dócil. – Dijo el hombre acercándose haciendo ruido con cada paso que daba.

Corría y corría, no sabia donde se pudo haber metido Sakura, pero el solo hecho de pensar que podía estar corriendo peligro lo estaba matando.

El hombre dio un disparo al cielo solo para asustar a Sakura, quien se tapó los oídos y comenzó a temblar cuando la enguantada mano del hombre se enredó en su cuello.

Ese ruido era un disparo. Probablemente Sakura estuviera allí.  
Comenzó a correr desesperadamente buscando el callejón que Tomoyo le había escrito en ese papel.

Con el arma aún en una de sus manos, el hombre empujó a Sakura contra la pared haciendo que la castaña hiciera un quejido de dolor.

- Cuanto esperé este momento…

- Que idiota fui al meterme con tigo. – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa torcida. – Que idiota fui…

- Muy tarde para arrepentirte.

El hombre tomó la boca de Sakura con la suya haciendo que la castaña girara bruscamente la cabeza para zafar.

El hombre apunto con el arma en la sien de la chica.

- Piénsalo varias veces Sakura… no creo que quieras morir sin probar lo mas dulce de la vida.

- La vida nunca me dio nada dulce, desde chiquita probé lo amargo. – Dijo mirándolo desafiante con la frente en alto.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa torcida y la miró fijamente. Luego de un manotazo bruto y seco desgarró el pulóver negro de la chica dejándola simplemente con la polera negra.

- No te muevas. – Le dijo mientras sacaba una daga y le hacía un tajo profundo justo en la altura del pecho. – Ni en mis sueños más reales imaginé que tenías los pechos tan perfectos Sakura. – Dijo el hombre contemplando lascivamente la parte interior superior de la chica.

- Quítame tus sucias manos de en sima. – Dijo Sakura aniquilándolo con la mirada.

- No te tengo miedo Sakura, no estas en condición de elegir. – Dijo el hombre volviéndola a apuntar con la pistola.

Pero el hombre borró esa sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía en el rostro la sentir algo de metal sobre el cuello de él.

- Tú no estas en condiciones de elegir maldito hijo de puta. –Dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas. - ¡Suéltala o te vuelo la cabeza!

- Syaoran… - Susurró Sakura sorprendida.

- Con que Syaoran. – Dijo el hombre volviendo a esbozar la misma sonrisa torcida. – Al fin tengo el placer de conocerte Syaoran Li. He oído muchas cosas sobre ti… eres muy famoso. – Dijo poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

- ¿De que hablas? – Pregunto Sakura sin entender nada.

- Mi querida Yukiko me habló de él… su más reciente amante. – Dijo el hombre arrastrando las palabras.

- ¿Yukiko? – Preguntó Syaoran encendiendo su cólera. - ¿Qué tiene que ver Yukiko? – Preguntó apretando más la punta de la pistola contra su nuca.

- Si, tu querida Yukiko. – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa cínica.

- ¿Cómo conoces a Yukiko? -Preguntó Sakura.

- Preguntas demasiado querida, a veces es mejor quedarse con la duda.

- Respóndele. – Dijo el castaño apretando más aún la punta de la pistola contra el cuello.

- ¿Qué¿Me estas amenazando¿Qué piensas hacer con eso¿Me vas a matar? – Preguntó divertido el hombre mientras estallaba en una sonora carcajada.

- Una muerte más no pesará en mi conciencia. – Dijo el castaño pateándole en su zona débil.

Sakura se zafó del hombre, quien ante el golpe se arrodilló en el suelo, y corrió hacia Syaoran.

- Tienes agallas chiquito. – Dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba y metía una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su saco. – Pero para ganarme a mí se necesitan más que agallas. – Dijo el hombre sacando una pistola pequeñita.

- Yo tengo más que agallas. – Respondió el castaño aún apuntándolo con la pistola.

El hombre sin dudarlo dos veces, apretó el gatillo de su pistola apuntando justo hacia el pecho del castaño quien estaba frente a él, quien al percibir que el hombre iba a apretar el gatillo, apretó el suyo también para luego sentir una herida que le quemó la piel en un pizpas.

- ¡Syaoran! – Gritó Sakura horrorizada.

- Te dije que tendrías que tener más que agallas. – Dijo el hombre serio sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Mas de veinte años escapando como una manteca de la policía de Japón, de la mafia, de todo, y ahora un chiquillo venía a dispararle con presisa exactitud.

Syaoran se tocó el hombro, estaba sangrando. Lo había herido en el hombro y él por suerte se había movido para que no le disparara en el corazón.  
Vió al hombre que tenía en frente, y sonrió.

- Y yo te dije que tenía más que agallas. – Repitió el castaño antes de disparar nuevamente, al lado del disparo anterior que había traspasado el pulmón derecho del hombre.

Cayó al suelo. Syaoran se acercó, le tomó el pulso. Estaba muerto ya, acababa de matar al capo de las drogas, al tormento de Sakura.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el castaño abrazando a su novia.

- Syaoran… - Dijo la chica entre sollozos. – Me asusté mucho.

- Yo me asusté más cuando Tomoyo me contó todo…

- Tomoyo… le dije que no contara nada…

- Si no lo hubiera echo no hubiera llegado a tiempo. –Dijo el castaño. – Y ya sabes como estarías ahora...

- Si, pero….

- Pero nada Sakura, tendrías que haber confiado en mi.

- ¡Me puso entre la espada y la pared! No sabia que hacer… creí que podría defenderme sola…. Pero me equivoque…

- Todos nos equivocamos Sak…. Pero ahora dejémonos de hablar. – Dijo el chico secándole las lágrimas con delicadas caricias. – Ahora tenemos un cuerpo que desaparecer. – Dijo con una sonrisa que demostraba disgusto.

- Eso parece. – Dijo Sakura poniendo mirada de asco. – Pero yo no toco el cadáver. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Mph… ¿Se puede negociar eso? – Preguntó el castaño metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y mirando con súplica a su novia.

Llamaron a la policía, no iban a quedar como dos criminales ante la ley, nada de eso. Todo iba a ser legal.  
Sakura tuvo que ir a la comisaría a declarar como habían sido los hechos. Y Syaoran… bueno, Syaoran… tuvieron un gran problema con él por poseer un arma siendo aún menor de edad, claro. Pero la declaración de Sakura lo sacó de un gran aprieto ya que denunció el arma con la que había muerto el hombre, como de él, no de Syaoran.  
Eso les tomó toda la tarde, lo que le trajo un problema al colegio cuando entraron varios policías a hacer un registro dentro del colegio. Por supuesto no encontraron el arma de Sakura, pero si un par de cosas interesantes que dejaron afuera a varios chicos del instituto. Como drogas, botellas de alcohol y demás cosas… menos mal que Eriol era bien cuidadoso con esas cosas, sino, otro que iba fuera del colegio…

- No puede expulsarme así¿usted sabe quien es mi padre? – Protestaba un chico a los gritos mientras uno de los oficiales le mostraba a la directora una bolsa de nylon que contenía cocaína.

- Esta expulsado del establecimiento Sakato, y me importan tres cominos quien sea tu padre

- Pero… pero… - Decía el chico mientras el hombre lo mandaba a recoger sus cosas.

Sakura sonrió, al fin se iba ese chico molesto del colegio. Antes no le hubiera importado… es mas quizás tendría que estarle agradecida, ya que gracias al pequeño accidente que él cometió, pudo descubrir sus sentimientos hacia Syaoran poco a poco.  
Por otro lado, a Syaoran lo enviaron al hospital por la lastimadura que no había sido grave, pero perdía mucha sangre. De todos modos salió ese mismo día pero con la obligación de hacer reposo y no ejercer fuerza con ese brazo.  
Syaoran era el chico de su vida, ahora lo sabía. Él la ayudaba tanto... tanto... e incluso llegó a matar a alguien por ella... pero... aún había algo que le llamaba la atención, el había dicho que una muerte mas no pesaría en su conciencia... ¿Que habrá querido decir con eso?  
No lo sabía... pero de alguna manera u otra lo iba a averiguar.

* * *

**_Bueno, bueno... creo que les debo una explicación jejeje :p  
Demoré bastante mas de lo normal, pero... pero... valió la pena no?  
diganme que siii... no sean malitos xD jajajaja :p_**

**_Bueno, como ven, Sakura pensó que tenía todo bajo control, pero no era así... de que lío la salvó Syaoran! y menosmal que llegó a tiempo, sino...  
fkbgfkbmfklbm  
¡Pero no importa! Ahora está muerto :o_**

**_jejejeje :o :o :o :o :o  
Bueno, pero... ahora hay otra duda que ronda al rededor de la cabecita de Skaura... ¡Pero no les voy a adelantar nada! NO SEAN MAL PENSADAS IGUAL!  
Syaoran no es un asesino eeeh! eeeeeeeeh! pero... hay cositas que Sakura no sabe y como se va a sorprender cuando las sepa :o  
_**

- ¡Sakura!

- Kero.

- ¡Tomoyo!

- Kerberos. Dios mio, ya hueles a alcohol.

- Por favor, no exageres, no tomé casi nada, sino anda a fijarte el estado de Eriol, Takashi y Syaoran.

- Dios mío… Esto va a ser el circo de Eriol como en todas las fiestas…

- Solo que en esta, tiene al borracho de mi primo como acompañante…

- ¿Syaoran es de tomar?

- No muy seguido, solo en las fiestas… pero cuando lo hace… lo hace.

- ¡Pero no amargues chiquilla! Disfruta vos también.

- Oh por dios… si que está en pedo…

**Seeee!! es lo que se imaginan! Syaoran, Eriol, Kerberos y Takashi completamente borrachooooooooooooooooooooooos:o  
Jajajaja, lo que se viene, inigualable... una fiesta, alcohol a lo loco, adolescentes con hormonas disparadas... seee, descontrol xD jajajajajajaja...  
Pero no se preocupen... no pasa nada... mas haya de unos besos un tanto desubicados... y bueno... no importa, no adelanto mas, arruino la sorpresa xD**

**NO HAY LEMON (todabía) Muaaaaja, pero si lo llega a haber voy a avisar y lo voy a poner en Rated M. Así que por ahora no se preocupen )**

**Bueno, por otro lado, muchísimas gracias por los reviews! no puedo creer la cantidad que he recibido y no saben lo feliz que me hacen )**

**jejejeje**

**muchisimas gracias, de verdad... no c como agradecerles :p**

**Sin esos reviews ya no estaría escribiendo aquí :p jejejej**

**Bueno, me dejo de escribir, un beso enorme para todos!!  
**

**Y ya saben, hay un botoncito a la izquierda que es para dejar su review. Aunque sea cortito, me interesa su opinion sobre la historia, criticas, consejos, lo que quieran )**

**un beso enorme para todos y nuevamente gracias!**


	17. Capítulo 17

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio…**_

_**Capitulo 17: "Una fiesta, puños, besos y celos"**_

La noche llegó finalmente y Syaoran subió a su habitación. Esa semana no podía faltar a clases porque tendría cuatrimestrales y debía aprobarlos si su intención era terminar el colegio de una vez por todas.  
En el cuarto estaban todos, cosa algo rara, porque últimamente estaban algo dispersos, Yamazaki con Chiharu, Eriol intentando que Tomoyo le diera bola y Kerberos aguantando a Eriol y a Meiling, con quien no se llevaba nada bien a pesar de haber echo una pequeña tregua.  
Pero extrañamente, esa noche, estaban todos en la habitación… quizás estudiando… aunque Eriol estudiando era muy poco probable.

- Buenas noches galán. –Dijo Takashi con una sonrisa al verlo entrar. – Ya casi no pasas tiempo aquí desde que estas con Sakura.

- ¿Te mantiene muy ocupado la pequeña Kinomoto? – Pregunto Eriol con una sonrisa.

- Cállate Eriol, no tienes idea de nada. – Dijo Syaoran colorado hasta las orejas.

- Míralo, pobre inocente como se sonroja. – Dijo Eriol haciendo puchero.

- Cállate Eriol si no quieres que comience a hablar de Tomoyo. – Respondió el ambarino mirando desafiantemente a Eriol quien le dio la espalda y simuló hacer otra cosa.

- No le hagas caso, esta sensible. – Dijo Kerberos mientras apagaba la play Station. – Está en sus días femeninos.

Syaoran y Takashi estallaron en carcajadas.

- Escucha Kerberos.- Dijo Eriol parándose repentinamente y mirando fijamente a su amigo. – Si tu te indispones no es mi culpa, no tienes porque culpar a los demás sobre sus defectos. – Dijo para luego mirar a Syaoran. – Y si tienes problemas de erección y no puedes ni siquiera con una chica, tampoco es mi culpa. – Dijo el de pelo negro sonriendo triunfantemente.

- No intentes ganar cuando no sabes que decir Eriol. – Dijo Kerberos con una sonrisa.

- Yo ya gané amigo… lo digo por Meiling. – Remató Eriol levantando sus cejas en gesto arrogante.

Kerberos se volvió completamente rojo, como si fuera a estallar y le pegó una trompada a Eriol.

- No te metas en lo que no te importa idiota. – Le dijo mientras se metía dentro del baño. – ¡Y no me gusta la retardada de Meiling!

- Actúa así porque le gusta. – Dijo Eriol en voz baja, tocándose en el leve golpe que Kerberos le dio. – Lo conozco bien.

- ¿Tú dices que a Kero le gusta Meiling¿Mi prima Meiling? – Preguntó el castaño comenzando a reírse desaforadamente.

- Es imposible, se odian. – Dijo Takashi. – Mas que Sakura y Syaoran al principio…

- ¿Y que paso con Sakura y Syaoran? Ahora se aman. – Dijo Eriol. – Porque es una ley, polos opuestos, se atraen.

- ¡Yo no odio a la tarada de Meiling! – Gritó Kerberos desde el baño. -¡La detesto!

OoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡¡Es un idiota, no lo puedo ni siquiera ver… - Dijo una chica de cabellos negros mientras daba vueltas histérica en su habitación!!

Sakura, quien estaba ordenando sus cosas levantó la mirada y le sonrió dulcemente.

- Kero es un buen chico… solo que no se comprenden ustedes dos. – Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su placard.

- ¿Buen chico¡Ni siquiera fue capaz de invitarme a su fiesta sabiendo que todo el colegio va a ir!

- Eso fue porque le vives haciendo la contra Mei… - Dijo la castaña mientras se sacaba la ropa para ponerse el pijama.

- De todos modos, lo odio. – Dijo Meiling.

- Pero vas a ir a su fiesta…. ¿verdad? – Preguntó la amatista mientras cerraba un libro que estaba leyendo.

- Si no me queda otra….

- Iremos todas, lo mejor será que vengas aunque sea en la casa de tu peor enemigo. – Dijo Sakura tocándose la cadenita con la "S" que llevaba en el cuello.

Mei entró en el baño a cepillarse los dientes antes de ponerse su pijama y meterse en la cama a dormir.

- Hasta mañana chicas. – Dijo mientras apagaba la luz de su mesita de noche.

- Hasta mañana Mei. – Respondieron Sakura, Tomoyo y Chiharu, quien se mantenía al margen de la conversación.

Diez minutos después entró Rika a la habitación, que vino con una cara pobre… que ni les hablo a las chicas, entró en el baño y enseguida se metió en su cama a dormir.  
Sakura y Tomoyo prefirieron no molestarla, al menos hasta el día siguiente.  
Chiharu también se despidió de ellas y se acostó a dormir.  
Finalmente, Tomoyo se cansó también y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada quedado profundamente dormida.  
Solo quedó Sakura, quien aún no tenía sueño. Se iluminaba solamente con la lamparita de su mesa de noche mientras escribía… se sentía tan bien escribiendo, descargando sus sentimientos y emociones… ya se estaba pareciendo a Tomoyo… cada vez era peor.  
Ahora estaba más convencida que nunca, Syaoran era su otra mitad, era su media naranja, era todo para ella. Ja. Hasta parecía Tomoyo describiendo a Eriol cuando estaban de novios… que bajo había caído… obviamente era un chiste, un chiste del que solo ella sonreía… nadie la escuchaba, solo ella misma dentro de su cabeza.  
Sonrió levemente. Como adoraba a su Syaoran… era tan especial, tan único, tan él, tan Syaoran… con él al lado nada le hacía falta, no necesitaba nada, lo amaba… ¿realmente lo amaba¿Qué lo hacía tan especial? Si, seguramente eso era amor. Era un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido con nadie, ni le había dado la posibilidad a alguien para sentir eso… solo con él.  
Simplemente Syaoran hablaba y bastaba para que a ella se le pusieran los pelos de punta y los sentidos se aflojaran formando uno solo que solo reaccionaba hacia Syaoran… realmente la volvía estúpida ese chico… entonces… si amaba a Syaoran Li. Él era el elegido por su corazón y su mente para amar.

¿Cómo podía amarla tanto?  
Nunca le había pasado algo así. La adoraba, esos ojos verdes, su sonrisa, su voz, su todo era el mundo para él.  
Pensar que se acercó a ella solo por curiosidad, solo para conocer a la chica "mas fría" del colegio, solo para ver si era verdad lo que decían de ella… pero ese carácter tan especial fue lo que lo enamoró, esa sonrisa fue la que lo encandiló… aunque a decir verdad se sintió atraído por ella desde aquella vez que chocaron en la esquina de las escaleras.  
Si tan solo… si tan solo pudiera sacarse a Yukiko de encima y ser solo de Sakura, vivir solo para ella sin nadie que lo estuviera presionando por detrás… si tan solo pudiera vivir tranquilo.  
Pero no le importaba tener que sacrificar lo que tuviera que sacrificar por Sakura… solo le importaba ella y que estuviera feliz, sin importarlas circunstancias ni a quien tuviera que matar… aunque eso ya lo había demostrado esa misma tarde, claro…  
Lo único importante de todo eso, era que realmente amaba a Sakura como nunca espero amar a ninguna mujer… porque eso era Sakura, ya no era una niña, era una mujer.

A la mañana siguiente, lamentablemente, les tocaba matemáticas las primeras dos horas, y lo peor era que la profesora los estaba preparando para la prueba final del cuatrimestre, y Sakura, como siempre, no entendía nada, y estaba mas perdida que turco en la neblina.

- Muy bien, terminó la hora, espero que estudien para el examen que es en dos semanas. – Dijo la profesora. – Hasta el lunes que viene.

- Hasta el lunes profesora. – Respondieron todos a coro.

Sakura suspiró. Necesitaría nuevamente la ayuda de Syaoran si lo que pretendía era terminar el secundario sin arrastrar matemáticas por el resto de sus días….

- Buenos días, hermosa. – Dijo una voz masculina sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Syao. – Dijo con una sonrisa antes de besarlo en los labios.

- Disculpa no poder haberte saludado esta mañana, pero no te vi y en las clases de matemáticas se complica bastante. – Dijo sacando una flor de vaya uno a saber donde y dándosela a su novia.

- Gracias. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa encantadora mientras tomaba la flor y la olía para comprobar su aroma. – Es hermosa.

- No tanto como tú. – Le respondió Syaoran mientras se sentaba en la mesa del asiento de Sakura y la tomaba de la cintura para besarla.

- Si no quieren que la directora Makeshi les ponga una suspensión, por su propio bien les diría que dejaran de besarse. – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- Tomoyo… -.- - Dijeron ambos castaños con una gotita en la cabeza mientras se separaban gracias a la interrupción de la amatista.

La chica de pelo negro sonrió y tomo asiento cuando el profesor de historia ingresaba dentro del salón.  
Syaoran regresó a su asiento y Sakura se sentó como la gente en su asiento.

- Buenos días alumnos. – Dijo el hombre mientras dejaba sus cuadernos en la mesa que le correspondía a los profesores.

- Buenos días profesor.

- Bien, antes de comenzar con la clase del día de hoy, quería anunciarles que he hablado con los directivos de la institución para proponer una salida didáctica, o mejor dicho, un viaje didáctico a Roma, donde pasaremos una semana visitando los diferentes lugares del lugar y adquiriendo conocimientos culturales…

Varios murmullos se escucharon entre los alumnos, entre ellos la exclamación de Tomoyo, ya que adoraba todo lo que tenía que ver con Italia, y la historia del imperio Romano. También Sakura se emocionó y cuchicheo contenta sobre la idea, con Chiharu y Rika.

- Obviamente, esto se realizará en algún tiempo a futuro, como un mes o quizás dos, todo depende de las ordenes que me den…

Sakura sonrió, podía apostar lo que fuera que aunque tuvieran que esperar un mes, dos meses o un año, Tomoyo seguiría igual de emocionada como hasta ese entonces.

- Y quizás también salga un viaje hacia China, Hong Kong, pero eso lo veremos luego… aunque me encantaría hacerlo, tienen una enrome cultura y una muy interesante historia.

Sakura sonrió, casualmente su novio era de Hong Kong. Furtivamente, le echó una mirada a Syaoran…. Pero se decepcionó bastante al ver la cara de terror que tenía en ese momento el ambarino. Los ojos desorbitados, la boca torcida y el rostro duro como una piedra… ese no era el rostro normal de su novio… aunque por más cara rara que pusiera nunca dejaría de ser atractivo… ¿pero que le pasaría para poner esa cara al tocar su país natal?  
Esta bien que nunca le gustó hablar de su familia, ni nada, pero tampoco para ser tan exagerado… ¿o si?  
Miró luego a Meiling, quien no tenía la cara distorsionada como la de Syaoran, pero aún así, lo miraba de reojo como esperando a que dijera o le pasara algo.  
Por suerte, el timbre del receso sonó y nadie volvió a tocar el tema, todo estaba igual, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se pasó esa semana, llegando finalmente la tan esperada fiesta de Kerberos.  
En ese preciso momento, Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika y Meiling se cambiaban en sus respectivas habitaciones prestándose la ropa y pidiendo opiniones.  
La primera en terminar de vestirse fue Rika, a quien ya se le comenzaba a notar bastante el vientre abultado, aunque lo escondía muy bien, al menos nadie se había dado cuenta hasta el momento y si sus amigas no lo supieran, quizás no se hubieran dado cuenta tampoco, como mucho, hubieran pensado que aumentó varios Kilos.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – Preguntó la castaña de cabellos cortos hasta el hombro, con unos leves rulitos.

- Preciosa Rika. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa seguida de la aceptación de sus otras tres amigas.

Ella vestía una blusa de tirantes holgada que no remarcaba nada de su cuerpo, color turquesa con un pronunciado escote, la verdad, el embarazo hizo maravillas de sus pequeños pechos. Abajo llevaba un jean ajustado con un cinturón negro ancho y unas sandalias blancas.  
Sakura, por otra parte, estaba bastante indecisa, hasta que se decidió por un top rosa que dejaba apenas un ancho de dos dedos de panza al aire libre y una pollera negra a tablas bastante corta que dejaba a vista plena sus bien torneadas piernas.

- Oye Sak… ¿no tienes otro top parecido a ese? – Preguntó Tomoyo mientras revolvía entre sus cosas viendo que podía ponerse.

- Claro, toma. – Dijo Sakura tirándole un top idéntico al de ella pero en color celeste.

- Me salvaste la vida. – Dijo Tomoyo poniéndoselo junto con un jean que le hacía un trasero perfecto a los ojos de Sakura, y dejando a plena vista su tatuaje de la espalda.

Chiharu por otro lado, se puso una blusa abierta completamente, excepto un hilo que se enroscaba en tres agujeros que estaban justo a la altura de su pecho color rojo, y con la mitad de la espalda descubierta y dos tirantes que se ataban al cuello acompañados de una pollera negra como la de Sakura, pero sin tablas, completamente lisa con unas tachas de decoración.

- Wow… si que se le caerá la baba a Takashi cuando te vea. – Dijo Sakura poniéndose unos aros negros.

- Ah claro, porque a Syaoran no ¿eh? – Dijo Chiharu haciendo sonrojar a la castaña.

- Nunca me imaginé que sería Li quien sacara a la Sakura que todas conocimos a los once años. – Dijo Rika sonriendo.

- Nadie lo imaginó Rika. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- Ni yo. – Remató Sakura.

Todas estallaron en carcajadas mientras se terminaban de alistar para la fiesta en lo de Kerberos.

- ¿Sus novios vendrán por ustedes¿No nos podrán alcanzar a nosotras también? – Preguntó Rika.

- No lo creo Rika… - Respondió Chiharu.

- Tanto Syaoran y Takashi, como Eriol y Spinelsun, se encontraban en la casa de Kero mas temprano para no se que cosa. – Completó Sakura.

- ¿Eriol y Spinel? – Preguntó Tomoyo abriendo enormemente los ojos.

- No te preocupes, estando Syaoran y Kero no creo que nada le pase a tu preciado Eriol. – Dijo Sakura mirándola de costado esperando a que dijera algo.

- ¡No me preocupaba por el idiota de Eriol! Me preocupaba por Spinel. – Gritó furiosa Tomoyo. – Además, Eriol es el escandaloso, Spinel es un caballerito ingles…

- Lo mismo decías de Eriol Tommy. – Dijo Sakura. Chiharu, Rika y Mei estallaron en risas.

- Oh, por dios ¡cállense! – Dijo enojada Tomoyo mientras se ponía maquillaje.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Kerberos, los chicos se terminaban de cambiar mientras el anfitrión terminaba de preparar todo.

- ¡Apúrense manga de inadaptados! – Gritó furioso un chico de cabello negro mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño. - ¿Se están tocando entre todos que no salen mas¡Yo también necesito el baño!

- Eriol… tienes tres baños más. – Dijo Kerberos mientras se acercaba con una botella de frisé.

- Están ocupados también. – Dijo el chico mientras ojeaba la botella que traía su amigo. – Vaya… si empezamos así, creo que al menos el alcohol va a estar bueno. – Dijo intentando tomar la botella, pero Kerberos se lo impidió.

- Espera hasta la fiesta.

- ¿Es que acaso no vamos a hacer previa?

- En tu cabeza va a haber previa Eriol. – Dijo Kerberos. – No quiero ebrios antes de la una.

Eriol iba a protestar, pero la puerta se abrió de un golpe haciendo que tres chicos salieran del baño mientras se terminaban de vestir y uno de secarse el pelo con una toalla.

- Ya era hora. – Dijo Eriol entrando como un correcaminos dentro del baño.

- ¿Y a este que le pasa? – Preguntó el castaño mientras se abrochaba una camisa verde oscuro sport.

- No se… - Dijo Spinelsun mientras miraba por donde se había metido Eriol.

- Oye Spinel, entiendo que no se lleven bien… pero al menos inténtenlo por esta noche. – Dijo Syaoran golpeando el hombro del chico de cabellos negros.

- Es que….

- Si, ya se que cuando una chica está en el medio es complicado, pero al menos intenten llevarse bien… y cuando estés con Tomoyo no estés frente a él. – Dijo Kerberos con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, el timbre sonó. Los invitados habían empezado a llegar.

- ¡Dale Rika! - Gritó Sakura mientras tomaba su bolso. - ¡Se nos hará tarde!

- Ya voy, ya voy. – Gritó desde el baño.

Los chicos finalmente terminaron de ordenar todo junto a los primeros invitados que llegaron esa noche.

- Bueno… a ver quien se queda esta noche con Tomoyo. – Dijo Eriol a Syaoran.

- Dios mio… él es el novio… - Dijo el castaño achinando los ojos.

- Lo se, pero yo soy el amor de ella.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Completamente. – Dijo Eriol agrandando su sonrisa.

- Si tú lo dices… - Dijo Syaoran en un suspiro.

Ya eran bastantes los que estaban en la casa de Kerberos, algunos en la pileta, otros dentro del living disfrutando de tragos, o simplemente hablando y otros bailando en lo que intentaron hacer "una pista de baile".

En ese momento, el fuerte timbre de la casa de Kero sonó, por lo cual atendió apretando el botón que daba paso al interior de la casa.

- No se porque demonios acepté venir acá. – Dijo Meiling revoleando los ojos.

- Vamos Mei, ponle onda. – Dijo Sakura palmeándole el hombro.

- Eso intento pero… con solo pensar que es territorio del idiota de Kerberos se me pone la piel de gallina… del espanto.

- Claro…- Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisita.

- Oye… - Dijo Meiling achinando los ojos. - ¿Qué fue ese claro?

-Solo una acotación.

- Si, mas te vale… - Dijo la morocha.

Entraron finalmente a lo que era el living de la casa de Kero. Estaba bastante lleno, aunque no habían llegado todos aún. Incluso había gente que Sakura no tenía registrada del colegio.

- ¡Sakura! – Gritó el dueño de casa.

- Kero. – Dijo Sakura abrazando a su amigo amistosamente.

- ¡Tomoyo! – Volvió a gritar.

- Kerberos. –Dijo Tomoyo saludando a su amigo. – Dios mio, ya hueles a alcohol.

- Por favor, no exageres, no tomé casi nada, sino anda a fijarte el estado de Eriol, Takashi y Syaoran. – Dijo Kerberos echándose a reír.

- Dios mío… - Dijo Sakura agarrándose la sien. – Esto va a ser el circo de Eriol como en todas las fiestas…

- Solo que en esta, tiene al borracho de mi primo como acompañante… - Completó Meiling.

- ¿Syaoran es de tomar?

- No muy seguido, solo en las fiestas… pero cuando lo hace… lo hace. – Dijo Meiling suspirando.

- ¡Pero no amargues chiquilla! – Gritó Kero mirando a Meiling. – Disfruta vos también.

- Oh por dios… si que está en pedo… - Dijo Sakura riendo.

Kerberos las condujo hasta donde estaba el grupo de su división de colegio en el living, sentados en los grandes sillones de Kero.  
Sakura inmediatamente divisó a Syaoran, quien conversaba con Takashi sobre vaya a saber uno que temas… solo sabía que Takashi se destornillaba de la risa apoyado en la barra que habían armado los chicos para la fiesta.  
Se paró y comenzó a caminar seductoramente hacia donde su novio estaba.

- Buenas noches. – Dijo apoyándose provocativamente sobre la barra.

- ¡Opa! Buenas noches, hermosa. – Dijo el castaño tomando a su novia de la cintura para darle un beso. Pero Sakura lo alejó al sentir su aliento a alcohol.

- ¡Syaoran estás ebrio! – Exclamó la castaña.

- Aún no he comenzado a tomar. – Dijo Syaoran. – Esto recién empieza.

- Dios mío… si esto recién empieza no se como va a terminar.

- No seas exagerada Sakura, toma. – Dijo el castaño dándole una botella de champagne.

- No quiero Champagne… me hace mal. – Dijo la castaña alzando una ceja. – Alcánzame un balde de Daikiri.

- ¡Y después el borracho soy yo! – Se quejó el castaño pasándole el balde a Sakura.

- ¿Me sostienes los pies? – Preguntó la castaña a Syaoran mirándolo desafiantemente.

- Claro preciosa.

Sakura apoyó el balde en el suelo e hizo una vertical sobre él embocando su boca en el sorbete que este tenía mientras Syaoran le atajaba los pies para que no cayera.  
De repente, ambos se vieron rodeados de gente que los miraba entretenidos.

- ¡Fondo¡Fondo¡Fondo, Sakura, Fondo! – Se escuchaban los gritos de los chicos que los rodeaban.

Meiling miró a Tomoyo, quien le respondió la mirada y se acercaron a la ronda para ver que era lo que Sakura estaba haciendo y ahí la vieron, haciendo la vertical.

- Dios… ¿sabes como le va a pegar eso? – Dijo Meiling cruzándose de brazos.

- Espero que no, porque nunca la viste a Sakura borracha… - Dijo Tomoyo.

Cuando Sakura no aguantó más, bajó y apoyó los pies en el suelo. Se levantó y sintió como todo le daba vueltas y perdía el equilibrio… pero alguien la sostuvo.

- Gracias. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- De nada. – Dijo una voz masculina rozando su oído.

- ¡Syaoran, no hagas eso que me haces perder la cordura! – Exclamó la chica, quien ya no tenía mucha noción sobre lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- No fue mi intención. – Dijo el castaño tomándola de la cintura. – Ahora vamos a sentarnos, no estás nada bien.

- Estoy perfectamente…

- Si Sakura, claro. – Dijo Syaoran riendo mientras la llevaba a sentarse.

Meiling y Tomoyo los siguieron, no sin antes buscarse cada una un vaso de speed con vodka.  
Spinelsun enseguida encontró a Tomoyo y la abrazó… pero miraba constantemente a todos lados, como buscando a alguien.  
Takashi había desparecido con Chiharu. Seguramente andarían por una de las habitaciones de la casa de Kerberos, que para algo estaban.  
Mientras tanto Rika, que no podía tomar alcohol bajo ninguna circunstancia, estaba hablando con un grupo de chicas de tercero.  
Sakura estaba sentada sobre Syaoran mientras lo besaba apasionadamente causando la risa en Meiling quien los miraba divertida mientras terminaba de dar el último sorbo de su speed con vodka. Cuando el beso entre Sakura y Syaoran iba subiendo de tono, decidió ir a otro lado a buscar otro trago. Pasó por un grupo de chicos que estaban fumando marihuana y llegó al intento de barra del idiota de Kerberos, como ella solía llamarlo.  
De repente vio que alguien sacaba a dos personas de la casa a patadas y cerraba la puerta tras él. Entre la oscuridad, el humo y las luces titilantes, no sabía de quien se trataba. Solo vio que se iba acercando a ella y no sabía si eso era bueno.

- Así que tomando chiquilla. – Dijo finalmente cuando se acercó y Meiling pudo distinguir quien era.

- Ah, eres tu Kerberos. – Dijo Meiling siguiendo tomando de su Ron.

- Si… soy yo… algún problema. – Dijo con la voz bastante distorsionada.

- Dios mío… estas ebrio Kerberos. – Dijo Meiling intentando sostener al chico que se tambaleaba. – Mejor ven a sentarte.

- No. No quiero. – Dijo el chico intentando alejar a la morocha de él.

- Como quieras… - Dijo Meiling volviendo a tomar de su vaso con ron. – ¿A quien sacaste recién de tu casa? – Preguntó Meiling con curiosidad.

- A dos idiotas que vomitaron en la pileta. – Dijo Kerberos con una sonrisa perdida. Son idiotas… - Dijo Kerberos… nunca entendí la gente que vomita después de tomar alcohol. No saben cuales son sus límites.

- Y creo que tu tampoco Kerberos, estás muy tomado… - Dijo Meiling.

- No sabes nada chiquilla… algún día madurarás y entenderás.

- Ya hablas sin sentido…

- No, no hablo sin sentido… digo, tu no sabes nada de mi vida y guzgas las cosas que hago sin saber nada. – Dijo el rubio bajándose de una un vaso de jerez.

- Escucha Kerberos, mejor deja de tomar ¿si?

- ¡Demonios, no eres nadie para darme órdenes! – Gritó apoyándose contra la barra y atajándose la cabeza.

Meiling revoleó los ojos y lo abrazó mientras intentaba conducirlo a un lugar mas aparte, para que tomara aire y se le pasara.

- Dios mío… te pareces mucho a Syaoran. – Dijo Meiling mientras entraba en la primera habitación que vio disponible al doblar en un pasillo.

- No me parezco en nada a ese chiquillo que me sacó a mi Sakurita. – Dijo Kerberos mientras sentía que era sentado en un sillón bastante cómodo.

Meiling revoleó los ojos mientras sentaba a Kerberos en un sillón que estaba del otro lado de un escritorio de madera oscura. En lo que parecía ser un estudio. Si… de todas las habitaciones de la casa, Meiling metió a Kerberos en el estudio de su padre… por lo que podía distinguir.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo se encontraba bailando con Spinelsun, cuando de repente sintió un tirón en el hombro.

- ¡Diablos! – Exclamó Spinelsun al ver con la brusquedad con la que su novia fue dada vuelta. - ¿Qué demonios haces?

- ¡Déjala! Ella es mía. – Dijo una voz que no parecía muy conciente que digamos…

- Dios mío Eriol, estás completamente ebrio.

- No estoy ebrioo Tomoyo. – Dijo Eriol tambaleándose un poco mientras intentaba aferrarse de la cintura de Tomoyo.

Ella al ver que no podía hacer nada, intentó darle aire a Eriol, cuando él le dio un beso en los labios encendiendo la cólera de Spinelsun.

- ¡Eriol! – Gritó Tomoyo.

Pero su grito no se escuchó, ya que el gritó de terror de la gente que los rodeaba lo apagó. Spinelsun había pegado a Eriol una trompada en la cara y ahora ambos se encontraban tirados en el suelo golpeándose… o mejor dicho, Spinelsun golpeaba a Eriol, porque en el estado que este se encontraba, no podía ni siquiera ponerse en pie.

- ¡Diablos Spinelsun déjalo! – Gritó la amatista, pero ni caso le hizo el morocho, que siguió golpeando a Eriol. - ¡Ayuden a Eriol por dios! – Gritó Tomoyo.

En seguida unos chicos intentaron separarlos, pero fue absolutamente en vano. Spinelsun estaba totalmente sacado.  
Syaoran y Sakura, que seguían besándose desaforadamente en el sillón escucharon los gritos y las súplicas de ayuda de Tomoyo, las cuales se escuchaban más allá de la música y fueron a ver que pasaba. Apenas se hicieron un hueco entre la gente, pudieron ver como Eriol era golpeado por los puños de Spinelsun e intentaba defenderse de una manera torpe y sin efecto.

- ¡Basta Spinelsun! – Gritó Syaoran atajándolo con sorprendente fuerza por los hombros. - ¿Dónde mierda están Kerberos y Yamazaki? – Preguntó en voz alta mientras otros dos chicos lo iban a ayudar.

Sakura los buscó con la mirada, pero ni rastro de Yamazaki ni de Kerberos.  
Finalmente, sacaron a Spinelsun de encima de Eriol, y ahora era tranquilizado por Syaoran quien le preguntaba que había pasado mientras Tomoyo miraba los golpes de Eriol.

- Sakura, ayúdame, llevémoslo al baño. – Dijo Tomoyo mientras con Sakura ponían los brazos del morocho en sus hombros y lo arrastraban hasta el baño, dónde abrieron la puerta de un golpe y sacaron a una pareja que estaba teniendo sexo en el baño que se habían metido.

- Por dios Eriol… debes aprender a controlarte. – Dijo Sakura mientras buscaba un algodón y alcohol.

Eriol gruñó algo mientras se dejaba sentar por Tomoyo en el borde del inodoro apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

- Dios mío… te destruyó. – Dijo Tomoyo mientras le corría delicadamente con su mano, los mechones negros que caían sobre los moretones.

- Aquí tienes Tomoyo. – Dijo Sakura pasándole un algodón con alcohol.

- Escucha Eriol, te va a doler… pero luego te sentirás mejor. – Dijo la amatista mientras le apoyaba el algodón con alcohol en los golpes.

- ¡Mierda! – Gritó el morocho abriendo por fin los ojos. – Tomoyo. – Dijo aún con la voz algo retorcida por el alcohol.

- Al fin reaccionas. – Dijo Sakura mientras lo miraba con desprecio. – No entiendo aún como Tomoyo se preocupa por ti.

- Tú también lo haces Sakura, muy en el fondo. – Dijo Tomoyo con una semisonrisa.

Sakura revoleó los ojos y salió dando un portazo para luego volver a abrir la puerta.

- Te mereces todo lo que te pasa Hiraguizawa. – Dijo antes de volver a cerrarla y salir a buscar a Kerberos.

Tomoyo se quedó dentro del baño con Eriol intentando desinflamar los moretones y el labio partido del que chorreaba un hilito de sangre.  
Eriol miraba fijamente la puerta por la que había salido Sakura.

- No te preocupes. – Dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole tiernamente. – Sabes que no es cierto lo que te dice, se preocupa tanto por ti que fue a frenar junto con Syaoran a Spinelsun.

- Yo podía defenderme solo. – Dijo desviando la mirada.

- Si, claro. – Contestó la amatista mientras mojaba otro algodón en alcohol.

Mientras tanto, Sakura iba caminando por el pasillo buscando a Kerberos interrumpiendo en cada habitación y pidiendo perdón al notar que no estaba en ninguna de ellas…

- ¿Por qué nunca lo encuentro cuando lo necesito?

Meiling y Kerberos, por su parte, seguían hablando de sus vidas de niño… por lo visto ambos eran un poco mas tolerables cuando estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol.

- Así que no te gusta Sakura. – Dijo Meiling dando otro sorbo a un vaso de coñac que había en un barcito del escritorio del padre de Kerberos.

- No, no me gusta y nunca me gustó… pero siempre fui como su hermano, la cuido desde pequeña y la conozco como nadie, si no me equivoco, mas que su familia. – Dijo Kerberos con una sonrisa ida.

- Mph…. Ya veo… siempre pensé que le tenías envidia a mi primo por salir con ella…

Si, hasta yo pensé que estaba enamorado de ella hace algún tiempo… pero luego me di cuenta que era solo un amor de hermanos.

- ¿Y porque dices que Syaoran te sacó a Sakura? – Preguntó la morocha de ojos rubíes.

- Es simple… Sakura antes me contaba todo a mí y éramos inseparables, vivíamos juntos… y ahora como ella está de novia con Syaoran, no es como antes… de todos modos no me molesta, Syaoran es lo mejor que puede tener Sakura como novio… ella es una chica muy especial.

- Que raro… creí que te caía mal mi primo.

- No, es un buen chico… siempre y en cuanto no haga sufrir a Sakura.

¿Y en tu vida hay alguna chica Kerberos? -Preguntó Meiling.

- La había… hace mucho tiempo… pero se fue con mi hermano….

- ¿Con tu hermano?

- Así es… con mi hermano… con quien no me hablo hace varios largos años…

- ¿Y eso porque?

- Por aquella chica…

- Me parece un poco tonto… dejar el amor de un hermano por el amor de una mujer… - Dijo Meiling suspirando.

- Es bastante tonto… ahora que se me pasó lo que sentía por ella…

- ¿Se te pasó¿Y se puede saber porque? – Preguntó Meiling mirando fijamente con sus ojos rubíes a los ojos dorados de Kerberos.

- Porque me gusta otra mujer. – Dijo Kerberos suspirando.

- ¿Y quien es?

- No creo que quieras saberlo. – Dijo Kerberos con una sonrisa torcida.

- Si quiero. – Dijo Meiling. - ¿Es Tomoyo¿O acaso Sakura? – Preguntó nuevamente.

¡Si que eres terca mujer! Ya te expliqué que no me gusta Sakura. – Dijo el chico de cabellos rubios mientras se levantaba intentando no tambalearse y se sentaba en la alfombra de la habitación alcanzando la misma altura que Meiling. – No es Sakura la mujer que me gusta… ni Tomoyo.

- ¿Ah no? – Preguntó la chica antes de darle el último trago que dejó seca la botella de coñac.

- No. – Dijo Kerberos disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos rostros.

- ¿Entonces quien…?

Pero Meiling no pudo terminar de preguntar ya que sus labios fueron tapados por la boca de Kerberos, quien al principio simplemente apoyó los labios en los de ella… pero el alcohol lo hizo avanzar mas… y mas… hasta desear morder esos labios carnosos que estaban apoyados en los de él. Así que abrió la boca exigiendo aún más. Meiling al principio se resistía, pero luego no aguantó más y respondió perfectamente a ese beso.

Sakura seguía buscando insistentemente a Kerberos, necesitaba que pusiera a Spinelsun en su lugar… o que al menos ayudara con algo a Eriol…  
Ya cuando había interrumpido al menos cinco parejas en cinco diferentes cuartos se dio por vencida y decidió ir al último. Si, bien… en las películas siempre es en el último donde se encuentra lo que se está buscando.  
Lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación, digo, lo hizo lentamente porque ya le habían tirado almohadas e incluso un cenicero que esquivó cerrando la puerta justo a tiempo.  
No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ahí, frente a sus ojos, las dos personas que menos se imaginaba ver juntas tiradas en el suelo, uno arriba de la otra, besándose apasionadamente. No, no… seguramente era obra del alcohol.  
Cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir para encontrarse con la misma escena… esto si era muy raro… demasiado raro para el gusto de Sakura Kinomoto. Pero en el fondo se alegraba, ya era hora que Kero encontrara a alguien con quien estar y quizás así perdonara de una buena vez a su hermano.  
Cerró nuevamente la puerta con sumo cuidado para que ninguno de los dos se percatara de su presencia y caminó por el pasillo. Al menos si encontraba a Syaoran tendría a alguien que pudiera llevar a Eriol a su casa.  
Llegó finalmente y buscó a Syaoran en el living, donde estaban todos bailando, tomando, fumando y consumiendo…  
Buscó con su ambarina mirada entre la multitud, pero no lo vió, hasta que notó su cabello castaño revuelto en medio de la pista.  
Como no quería meterse, decidió acercarse hasta que el la viera… pero lamentablemente no la vio antes de que ella lo viera a él.  
Sus orbes esmeraldas se abrieron de par en par sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía… ahí estaba él, su novio agarrando de las caderas a una chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules mientras ella meneaba apoyando su trasero en la parte sensible del chico.

Syaoran estaba bastante tomado, y esa chica que bailaba con él lo provocaba bastante, ya desde hacía un rato… desde que Sakura se había ido con Tomoyo y Eriol y el buscaba a Kerberos… pero esa chica llegó y se puso a bailar con el mientras le daba otros tragos más.  
"_¡_Dios_, como movía el trasero esa perra!" _Pensaba el castaño mientras la chica meneaba al lado de él provocándolo. Sus manos tomaron su cadera y ella se acercó a él sin quejarse, es más, con una sonrisa.  
Syaoran sonrió también y se dejó llevar por la música.  
Luego la chica giró quedando cara a cara con Syaoran y condujo con sus manos, las manos del chico hacia su redondo trasero.  
"_Oh Dios" _Pensó el chico por dentro mientras la chica se movía al ritmo de la música y las hormonas comenzaban a hacer estragos en él…

- ¿Te parece ir a un lugar más íntimo? – Preguntó la chica en el oído de Syaoran y luego le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Mph… demonios… tengo novia. – Dijo Syaoran intentando controlarse.

- Oh vamos, ni se dará cuenta. – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa pícara. – Ya sabes como es esto, aún no estás casado.

- Si pero….

- Dale, vamos.

- No. Yo amo a mi novia.

- No te estoy pidiendo que dejes de amarla. – Dijo la chica acercándose peligrosamente a él. – Simplemente que la pases bien un rato.

No sabía porque, pero la actitud de ella le hacía acordar a Yukiko Makoto.

- Dale. – Volvió a insistir.

- Te dije que no. – Dijo Syaoran poniéndose duro.

La chica sonrió y de un rápido movimiento besó en los labios a Syaoran apoyando su cuerpo totalmente en él, como devorándoselo.

* * *

**_Hola!  
como ven, no me demoré mucho con esta actualización porque tuve tiempo libre )  
bastante esta semana.  
_**

**_AHORA, TENGO Q HACER UN RECLAMO: QUE PASÓ CON EL CAPÍTULO  
ANTERIOR? LES DEJÓ DE GUSTAR EL FIC? porque recibí poquísimos reviews  
comparados con los que me mandaban antes (  
Si empeoré con mi manera de escribir me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber  
y si quieren sacar esta historia por ser monótona, larga y aburrida también tienen  
que hacermelo saber. Y les digo lo de larga, porque les aseguro que todabía FALTA  
para terminar..._**

**_bueno, en fin... a pesar de haber recibido poquitos reviews en el capítulo anterior,  
muchísimas gracias por hacerme siempre el aguante ) jejejje y por estar ahí cuando  
necesito apoyo en mis fanfics )._**

**_Bueno, eso es todo, lo hago cortito porque son las 3 de la mañana y me estoy cayendo  
a pedazos... pero como tenía el capítulo listo para subir, decidí subirlo )_**

_**Ahora sí, los adelantos del capítulo que sigue:  
**- Tommy… ¿Cómo está?  
- Mei…  
- Ya veo…  
- Me recuerda a Syaoran. Cuando vivíamos juntos en Hong Kong y lo tenía que cuidar por noches enteras mientras…  
- ¡No nombres al imbécil de tu primo en este momento!  
- Se que tienes razones para estar enojada con él pero…  
- Pero nada, Sakura lo ama… y él le destrozó el corazón… lo se. Sakura ya no se drogaba más y si por su causa vuelve a hacerlo… va a ver de lo que soy capaz…  
- Él está muy arrepentido…  
No me consuela eso. Ya no me consuela_

_**AAAAAAAAH¿Que pasó acá?  
creo que es más que obvio, pero de todos modos... esperen al siguiente capítulo,  
se pondrá interesante y uno de los protagonistas mas importantes entrará al juego  
ahora... si, si, si... el asesino de la madre de Sakura va a entrar al colegio y entablar  
una relación con la castaña... pero... :o :o SIIII SOY MALA, GUANTENSE! (eso  
les pasa por no dejarme reviews! MUAAAAAAAAAAJA!  
chau chau  
Y muchas gracias por todo.  
un beso enorme...**_

_**"Los besos no son contratos y los regalos no son promesas"  
Jorge Luis Borges...**_


	18. Capítulo 18

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio…**_

_**Capitulo 10: Corazón roto**_

La chica sonrió y de un rápido movimiento besó en los labios a Syaoran apoyando su cuerpo totalmente en él, como devorándoselo.  
Sakura seguía ahí parada, como una tonta mientras sentía como el alma se caía a sus pies, su mundo se derrumbaba y un nudo de apoderaba de su garganta. Apretó los dientes endureciendo la mandíbula mientras fruncía el entrecejo y hacía fuerza para no llorar.  
Se acercó lentamente hacia donde su "novio" estaba y se puso frente a él, que seguía besando a la colorada sin percatarse de la presencia de Sakura. Se separaron por falta de aire, sus besos eran fogosos, no como los de Sakura, que estaban cargados de amor y de ternura y de…

- Sakura. – Dijo Syaoran sorprendiéndose de ver a su novia ahí parada frente a él, mostrándole la mirada más triste y profunda que nunca había visto en ella. Sintió como su alma se partía en dos pedazos al verla sin siquiera poder reaccionar. ¡Que idiota que era! – Lo siento. – Dijo agachando la mirada.

Pero Sakura no reaccionó, se quedó ahí plantada mirándolo con un dolor inexplicable en su mirada, pero nada comparada con el dolor de su corazón.  
Enseguida el castaño apartó de golpe a la chica que estaba junto a él y caminó hacia "su novia", quería que lo insultara, que le dijera de todo ,pero no que se quedara callada... sin siquiera moverse.

- ¡Sakura por favor reacciona! – Gritó Syaoran al ver que no decía palabra alguna. Prefería que le pegara, o que lo insultara hasta el cansancio.

Pero no pudo siquiera insistirle a la castaña que se dignara a pestanear siquiera ya que alguien se le tiró encima y comenzó a pegarle con una furia increíble.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste pedazo de mierda?! – Gritaba el rubio que se encontraba arriba de Syaoran.

Una chica de cabellos largos y negros miraba todo consternada. No entendía nada. Miró a Sakura, quien seguía inmóvil con la mirada perdida e intentó acercarse a ella, pero hizo un gesto para que no lo hiciera.

- Adiós. – Dijo la castaña antes de meter sus manos en los bolsillos y salir de la casa aún confundida, con la mente en blanco.

Caminaba por las calles. Aún faltaba para el amanecer y no sabía que hacer, si regresar al colegio o ir a su casa.  
Caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Tomoeda preguntándose el porque, mientras silenciosas lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos. ¿Es que realmente existía un porque? Quizás Syaoran siempre jugó con ella y vaya uno a saber cuantas veces estuvo con otra mientras decía llamarse su novio.  
Se cruzó con un hombre y le pidió un cigarro. Lo encendió y comenzó a fumar mientras caminaba, y sin darse cuenta, llegó ante las grandes rejas del instituto Seijo.  
Lo mejor sería descansar. Caminó hacia la puerta trasera del colegio y entró por la puerta trampa. Subió al tercer piso y entró en su habitación.  
El cigarro se había consumido totalmente. Buscó entre sus cosas y finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Tomó el polvo blanco y preparó unas líneas sobre el escritorio y aspiró, aspiró hasta el cansancio, hasta quedar tirada en el suelo con una sonrisa inconciente con alucinaciones en su cabeza… volando en un mundo a parte.

- Ya no se ni para que vivo…

Escuchó unos gritos que provenían del living, así que decidió dejar a Eriol tranquilo en el baño descansando mientras iba a ver que ocurría.  
Corrió por el pasillo que estaba a oscuras y llegó hasta el susodicho lugar. Donde vio gente llamando por teléfono, otros filmando con sus celulares y sacando fotografías.

- Tomoyo, al fin llegas. – Dijo la morocha asustada.

Tomoyo miró escandalizada la escena e intentó separarlos, pero recibió un fuerte codazo por parte del rubio.

- ¡Kero por favor para! – Gritó Tomoyo.

Meiling corrió hacia el pasillo en busca de ayuda y golpeó todas las puertas de las habitaciones.  
Vio a Eriol sentado en el inodoro del baño y le pidió que lo ayudara.

- Ve a la última habitación del fondo a la derecha, está Takashi. – Dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba algo mareado a ayudar a Syaoran.

Meiling corrió hacia la puerta que le dijo Eriol y tocó para ser recibido por Takashi, quien tenía una toalla blanca en la cintura.

- ¿Qué sucede Meiling? – Preguntó el chico.

- Ayúdame Yamazaki, por favor, Kerberos está matando a Syaoran. – Dijo Meiling.

- Bien, voy a buscar ropa y enseguida voy. – Dijo Takashi cerrando la puerta para salir segundo más tarde con un jean negro y sin remera alguna.

Chiharu salió con una remera larga detrás de él.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Mei? – Preguntó Chiharu mientras seguían a Eriol por el pasillo.

- Kerberos está matando a Syaoran. – Dijo Meiling mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Llegaron al living y Takashi apartó, con mucho esfuerzo, a Kero de Syaoran mientras intentaba sostenerlo para que no siguiera golpeándolo.  
Eriol ayudó a levantarse a Syaoran.

- ¿Qué pasó Mei? - Preguntó Tomoyo quien estaba preocupada y buscando a Sakura.

- No se, estaba con Kerberos y necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, así que vinimos para acá, y… Syaoran estaba besando a una colorada…

- ¡¿Qué dices?! – Preguntó Tomoyo. - ¿Dónde está Sakura? – Preguntó la amatista.

- No lo sé, se fue…

- ¡Demonios!.

Tomoyo tomó su campera y salió a toda prisa de la casa buscando a Sakura.

- ¡Eres una mierda Syaoran! – Gritó Kerberos, quien tenía todo el rostro rojo por la fuerza que hacía por intentar zafarse de los brazos de Yamazaki.

- No quise hacerlo, lo siento mucho, de verdad… tengo que hablar con Sakura… no se que me pasó… - Dijo Syaoran buscando a la castaña con la mirada.

- ¡¿hablar con ella?! Yo te mato, no puedes ser tan descarado, imbécil, basura. ¡Me prometiste que no la lastimarías!

- ¡Te dije que estoy arrepentido! Ella me provocó... mas el alcohol que tenía ensima... – Gritó el castaño.

- De nada sirve ya… ya el daño está echo. – Dijo Meiling acercándose lentamente. – Metiste la pata hasta el fondo primito… - Dijo antes de irse por la misma puerta por la que media hora antes había salido Tomoyo.

Llegó finalmente al colegio y entró por la puerta trampa, a pesar de no estar segura de que Sakura esté en el colegio después de hacer al menos 20 llamadas que nunca fueron contestadas.  
Subió hasta el tercer piso sin hacer el menor ruido y entró en su habitación…

- ¡Sakura! – Gritó al verla completamente inconciente con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios. – Oh por dios Sakura¿Qué te has hecho?

Como pudo levantó a la castaña en brazos y la recostó en su cama.

- Reacciona Sakura, por favor. – Suplicó mientras intentaba despertarla con alcohol… con agua, con todo lo que encontrara. Hasta incluso la abofeteó.

Le quitó la ropa y le puso el pijama y deshizo la cama de la castaña para meterla adentro y taparla, comenzó a tiritar de frío.  
Miró a su alrededor y encontró la bolsa con el polvo blanco sobre el escritorio.

- Cocaína… - Susurró para luego mirar preocupada a la castaña que empezaba a decir alucinaciones mientras temblaba acostada en su cama.

Unos pasos de tacón se comenzaron a escuchar y luego el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de las chicas giró un poco. Instintivamente, Tomoyo se metió la bolsa de cocaína dentro de la ropa y miró temerosa a quien podría estar entrando en ese momento a la habitación.

- Tommy… ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó una voz femenina.

- Mei… - Susurró Tomoyo sacando a la luz la bolsa que pertenecía a Sakura.

- Ya veo… - Contestó la morocha de ojos rubíes al ver el polvo blanco.

Se acercó a la castaña y le acarició el cabello. Su frente estaba sudada.

- Me recuerda a Syaoran. – Dijo Meiling. – Cuando vivíamos juntos en Hong Kong y lo tenía que cuidar por noches enteras mientras…

- ¡No nombres al imbécil de tu primo en este momento! – Gritó Tomoyo fulminando a Meiling con la mirada.

- Se que tienes razones para estar enojada con él pero…

- Pero nada, Sakura lo ama… y él le destrozó el corazón… lo se. Sakura ya no se drogaba más y si por su causa vuelve a hacerlo… va a ver de lo que soy capaz…

- Él está muy arrepentido…

- No me consuela eso. – Dijo Tomoyo. – Ya no me consuela…

Meiling suspiró y asintió con la cabeza… después de todo, entendía por lo que su amiga estaba pasando y era totalmente normal… hasta a ella, que le perdonaba todo a Syaoran, le había molestado lo que le hizo a Sakura.

Syaoran llegó al colegio en un estado deplorable. Ayudado por Eriol y Takashi, con la cara completamente hinchada, apenas pudiendo caminar.

- Y yo me quejaba de Spinelsun. – Dijo Eriol chasqueando la lengua. Gracias a Dios se le había pasado el efecto del alcohol y estaba un poquito más lucido. Al menos hablaba con claridad.

- Tienes suerte macho. – Dijo Takashi mientras abría la puerta de la habitación. – Kerberos casi te mata.

Syaoran no podía mover la boca de tan hinchada que la tenía. Verdaderamente Kerberos tenía una fuerza descomunal.

- Sakura… - Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir de toda la frase que tenía formulada en su cabeza: Quiero ver a Sakura.

- Mph… no creo que ella quiera verte men. – Dijo Takashi mientras ayudaba a meter con ropa y todo al castaño en su cama. – Mejor que descanses y mañana, cuando estés más lúcido hables con Sakura.

Syaoran hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir su cuerpo apoyarse en la cama y se acomodó de una manera tal que no le dolieran sus golpes.

- Mañana si te ve la directora Makeshi va a hacer un escándalo de primera. – Dijo Takashi rodando los ojos.

- Mph… seguramente… - Dijo Eriol. – Tengo que ir a hablar con Tomoyo…

- ¡Otro más¿Ustedes son suicidas? Deben estar durmiendo las chicas pedazo de idiota. – Dijo Takashi sacándose la ropa para ponerse el pijama.

- Pero... tengo que agradecerle. – Dijo Eriol intentando salir.

- Escucha, mañana es sábado y por lo que veo se suspenderán las carreras… así que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para agradecerle a tu qurida Tomoyo. – Dijo Takashi, ahora vete a dormir. Tenemos la suerte de que Kerberos no viene a dormir hoy acá…. Espero que cuando vuelva esté un poco mas calmado.

- Eso espero. – Dijo Eriol desistiendo de su idea de ir a ver a Tomoyo y acostándose a dormir.

Chiharu y Rika llegaron finalmente y se metieron en la habitación. Pero solo encontraron a Sakura durmiendo al lado de Tomoyo, quien la abrazaba y Meiling durmiendo normalmente en su cama.

- Pobre Sakura. – Susurró Chiharu.

- Si… Syaoran resultó ser un terrible hijo de puta…

- Así es…

Ambas chicas apagaron la luz y se acostaron a dormir. Mañana sería un nuevo y difícil día… al menos para Sakura… y para Syaoran.

El sol ya no lo dejaba dormir. Abrió sus ojos perezosamente y un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo invadió.

- Maldita resaca. – Susurró mientras con los ojos cerrados, buscaba sus zapatillas.

Entró como pudo al baño y se lavó la cara con agua helada. Abrió el grifo de la ducha y dejó que el agua tomara una temperatura cálida. Se sacó la ropa y se metió dentro dejando que el agua recorriera todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué demonios me pasó? – Se preguntó mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo.

Sus ojos hacían rato que estaban abiertos mirando la pared blanca forrada con posters y afiches. Solo sentía los ojos arder y unos brazos cálidos rodeándola.  
Vio una mano nívea con prolijas uñas pintadas de blanco con finas pulseras plateadas que la adornaban.  
Se levantó sin despertar a la amatista que dormía profundamente en su misma cama y entró en el baño. Salió enseguida con la pollera reglamentaria del colegio y una musculosa negra. Dejó su corto cabello suelto y salió de la habitación. Todavía seguían todos durmiendo. Nadie en los pasillos, nadie en las escaleras.  
Abrió la puerta del bufet y chocó con una persona… justo con una de las personas que menos quería hablar en ese momento.

- Ah, pero si es Kinomoto. – Dijo una voz fastidiosa mientras se arreglaba su corta pollera de jean.

- No quiero discutir Yukiko, hoy no. – Dijo Sakura pasando por al lado de ella sin darle el mínimo de pelota.

- ¡No me provoques Kinomoto! – Gritó Yukiko tomándola por la muñeca.

- Por favor Yukiko… hoy no. – Dijo Sakura agachando la mirada.

- Huy… ¿Qué pasó¿Nos despertamos de malas hoy? – Preguntó cínicamente.

- Déjame en paz… Yukiko por favor. – Dijo Sakura concentrando fuerzas para no llorar frente a su peor enemiga.

- Au, pobrecita la niña quiere llorar.

- Ja, eso quisieras Makoto. – Dijo Sakura.

Salió con una toalla blanca en su cintura y se secó el pelo bruscamente dejándolo bien alborotado. Se puso un jean negro y una remera verde oscuro con negro y salió a desayunar. Su estómago rogaba por algo para comer.  
Bajó las escaleras y escuchó una risa que le era muy familiar. No le dio importancia y caminó hacia el buffet.

- Basta Yukiko. – Dijo Sakura perdiendo los estribos.

- ¿Te molesta que te diga la verdad¿O es que acaso a tu novio le va a molestar saber que sigues consumiendo cocaína?

- Te dije que no he consumido cocaína.

- Eso no te lo crees ni vos tonta. – Dijo Yukiko apretando más la muñeca de Sakura.

- Déjame en paz Yukiko, de verdad no quiero pelear hoy.

- Oh… pobrecita, pero te aclaro que me vas a vancar hasta que me aburra de molestarte… es decir… siempre.

Sakura revoleó los ojos y enfocó en algo mas entretenido que la cara de idiota de Yukiko Makoto… y que mejor que el fondo detrás de la cara de Yukiko… pero sus ojos esmeraldas se quedaron clavados en unos ojos ámbares que aún no la habían visto.

- Vamos a otro lugar. – Dijo Sakura desesperándose.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Kinomoto?

- Vamonos, por favor.

- ¿Te volviste loca¿Te piensas que voy a hacer algo que vos quieras?

- ¡Yukiko por favor! – Gritó Sakura.

Syaoran bajó las escaleras finalmente y escuchó una voz familiar que llamaba a Yukiko Makoto. Giró el rostro y efectivamente, estaba la dueña de la voz: Sakura Kinomoto, molestada, como siempre por Yukiko Makoto.  
Caminó hacia donde su, suponía, novia se encontraba.  
Sus ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en los ámbares de él, se empañaron en lágrimas… Syaoran iba acercándose… Pero Sakura golpeó a Yukiko liberándose de ella y salió corriendo por la otra puerta del buffet y desapareció por el pasillo a toda velocidad.  
Yukiko se quedó perpleja por el golpe que recibió de parte de la castaña hasta que se dio cuenta a quien tenía al lado.

- Parece que tu hermosa novia no despertó de buen humor. – Dijo Yukiko acariciándose la mejilla.

- No te metas en donde no debes.

- ¿Qué pasó Syao, hubo pelea?

- ¡Eres irritante Makoto! – Gruñó Syaoran antes de salir detrás de Sakura.

Su entrecejo aún estaba fruncido. Estaba haciendo fuerza aún para no llorar, sabiendo que nadie la vería si se largaba a llorar como una niña histérica que necesita descargarse con algo.

- ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

Su mandíbula está aun tensa y sus puños apretados. El viento mecía sus cabellos tranquilamente mientras el olor al fresco pasto inundaba su olfato  
Caminó unos pasos y se sentó detrás de un árbol…. De ese famoso árbol que ella tanto recordaba, que tanto le gustaba.  
Desde que tenía memoria estaba allí. Cuando era pequeña y le gustaba el mejor amigo de su hermano: Yukito Tsukishiro, siempre se escapaba en los recreos para verlo en el parque de la secundaria, que siempre estuvo al lado del de primaria.  
Luego, en sus primeros años de secundaria, siempre iba a fumar en las raíces de aquel antiguo árbol, incluso se drogó allí… y siempre hablaba con Syaoran en los recreos bajo la sombra de ese árbol y besaba a Syaoran en ese árbol.  
Se sentó en una de sus enormes raíces y encontró dos S en medio de un corazón… Recordaba perfectamente ese día… el día en que ambos grabaron sus iniciales ahí mismo.

**Flash Back.  
- **_Te amo Sakura. – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su novia._

_- Yo también te amo mi Syaoran. – Dijo Sakura besándolo tiernamente en los labios._

_La castaña metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un multiuso, el cual tenía un cuchillo y comenzó a escribir en el árbol._

_- ¿Una S? – Preguntó el castaño mientras miraba extrañado lo que su novia hacía._

_- Ahora escribe tú una Syaoran. – Dijo la castaña._

_Syaoran la miró confundido, mas sin embargo, hizo caso a su novia y tomó el elemento filoso escribiendo también una S._

_- Dámelo. – Dijo la castaña mientras volvía a apoyar el cuchillo en el árbol para tallar nuevamente. Esta vez un corazón que encerraba a las dos S._

_- Pareces una niña. – Dijo Syaoran abrazando a su novia._

_- ¡Listo! Quedó hermoso._

_- Eres mi niña, mi hermosa niña…  
_**Fin del Flash Back.**

Un suspiró de parte de ella misma, sacó a la castaña de sus profundos pensamientos mientras se abrazaba las piernas sintiendo como la brisa mecía sus cabellos a su merced.  
Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de un líquido tibio y transparente que comenzó a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Hundió su rostro entre sus brazos. Estaba muy triste, necesitaba llorar.  
De repente sintió una mano en su hombro y se volteó bruscamente para ver de quien se trataba.

- Tomoyo… - Susurró la castaña mirándola con sus ojos borrosos por las lágrimas.

- No deberías llorar así, no por él. – Dijo la amatista sentándose a su lado.

- No puedo evitarlo… - Dijo la castaña entre sollozos. – Me duele mucho.

- Te entiendo Sakura… - Dijo Tomoyo. – Siempre sufrimos por amor aunque sea una vez en nuestra vida… pero alguna vez encontramos al amor verdadero… por más que tardemos una vida en ello.

- ¿Lo dices porque sigues enamorada de Eriol? – Preguntó la castaña mientras mas lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

- Así es… pero se que pronto se me va a pasar… es solo un amor de juventud, no quiere decir que dure para toda la vida.

- Es que yo… yo amo a Syaoran Tomoyo. – Dijo la castaña enterrando nuevamente su rostro entre sus manos.

- Y estoy convencida que él también te ama Sakura… pero es un niño aún, no puedes pedir mucho de parte de un niño…

- Ya está bastante grandecito para que le digas niño… sabe perfectamente lo que hace, y justamente, lo que hizo no se lo voy a perdonar…

- Comprendo que estés herida Sakura, pero no por ese rencor que sientes dentro te arruines la vida… puedes evitarlo y superarlo sin usar drogas… caerás de nuevo Sakura…

- No caeré de nuevo Tomoyo, se perfectamente lo que hago, se cuales son mis límites…

- ¿Cómo aquella vez verdad? Como aquella vez que casi mueres por tomar una sobre dosis de pastillas…

- Eso fue porque me las cambiaron Tomoyo…

- No importa, sea como sea. Sabes que no puedes controlarte con las drogas, no tienes un límite cuando empiezas a drogarte… y sabes que no te estoy hablando en vano… lo mejor que pudo pasarme fue terminar de depender de esas malditas drogas.

- ¡No eres mi mamá para decirme que es lo que puedo y no puedo hacer Tomoyo! – Gritó la castaña enfurecida.

- Ves lo que te digo, ya estás volviendo a ser la misma de hace medio año atrás… estas volviendo a caer Sakura.

- No es cierto… ahora Tomoyo, por favor, vete… necesito pensar… sola.

- Como quieras Sakura… pero ten bien en cuenta lo que te dije, no pienso permitir que caigas en la droga de nuevo.

- Déjame… - Susurró la castaña mientras enterraba nuevamente su cabeza entre sus brazos.

La amatista suspiró mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a alejarse por la hierba hasta llegar a la puerta que separaba el interior del colegio con el enorme jardín.  
Al entrar a la sala común, donde se juntaban generalmente todos para pasar su tiempo libre, vio a Meiling junto con Syaoran y Eriol, quienes hablaban amenamente.  
¿Cómo podían hablar así sabiendo en la situación en la que se encontraba Sakura¿Cómo Syaoran podía estar… tan tranquilo? Que equivocada había estado con respecto a él… que equivocada.  
Caminó con paso firme mirando directamente hacia esos ojos ambarinos y se plantó frente a él viendo como lo miraba completamente atónito.

- ¡Eres una basura! – Gritó antes de plantarle una terrible bofetada enfrente de todos, quienes se quedaron sorprendidos.

- Tomoyo… - Susurró Meiling sorprendida también.

- ¡Déjame Meiling! – Gritó Tomoyo.

Syaoran aún seguía con la cara torcida a causa de la bofetada de Tomoyo.

- ¿Sabes como está Sakura? – Preguntó la amatista apretando los puños. - ¿Lo sabes?

El castaño finalmente se atinó a mirarla a los ojos y negar con la cabeza.

- La vi esta mañana, pero huyó y no la pude encontrar…

- Lógico… ¡está destruida por tu causa Syaoran! – Gritó Tomoyo. – No puede hablar dos palabras sin largarse a llorar… no puede… ¡Anoche regresó consumida en drogas¡Anoche yo volví de la casa de Kerberos y la encontré inconciente en el piso¡Consumió drogas nuevamente!

Syaoran permaneció en silencio con la cabeza gacha.

- Lo siento Tomoyo.

- No, no es con migo con quien debes disculparte¡es con ella! – Gritó la amatista al borde de los nervios. - ¡Ella te ama¿tanto te cuesta verlo?!

- Yo también la quiero…

- Menuda forma de querer Li. – Dijo Tomoyo. – Y te aviso, querer y amar, no son iguales… se puede querer de muchas formas, amar de una sola. – Esto último lo dijo mirando a Eriol de reojo. – Solo te advierto Li… si Sakura cae nuevamente en drogas, te juro ¡que me voy a encargar yo misma de hacer tu vida miserable hasta el último respiro que lances! Que te quede bien claro…

La amatista se dio media vuelta y salió caminando a paso firme haciendo eco con sus zapatos negros mientras su cabello negro bailaba al ritmo de sus caderas al caminar.

- No me ha preguntado como me siento. – Dijo Eriol Hiraguizawa mientras se sentaba en un sillón que ahí había.

- Oh Dios… me siento fatal… no le he preguntado como se encuentra Sakura… - Dijo Meiling mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Por lo que dijo no creo que esté muy bien… solo espero que sí lo esté para cuando regrese Kerberos…

- ¡¿Tú piensas en Tomoyo y Kerberos mientras Sakura volvió a drogarse?! – Gritó enfurecido Syaoran reaccionando de golpe.

- Bueno… digamos que fue tu culpa lo que pasó Syaoran… - Dijo Eriol mirando hacia el techo.

- Lo se… no se porque fui tan débil… es que…

- Bueno…digamos que esa colorada tenía un trasero privilegiado y lo movía como una terrible perra…

- ¡Hiraguizawa! – Gritó Meiling dándole un golpe en la cabeza. – Esa chica no se mueve mejor que Sakura, la he visto bailar… lo que pasa es que mi querido primo tiene una especial debilidad por las mujeres. – Dijo achinando sus ojos para mirar a su primo quien se sonrojó repentinamente.

Sus ojos aún estaban consumidos en lágrimas, hinchados, rojos, ardiendo como bolas de fuego… necesitaba de su preciada droga… pero… no quería subir a su habitación para consumir, mucho menos a plena luz del día.  
Ya era el décimo cigarrillo que se acababa en menos de una hora y media. El humo gris que largaba por la boca intoxicaba todo el lugar.  
De repente sintió unos pasos en la hierba y un palo romperse. Levantó el rostro y vio a una silueta acercarse.

- Creo que los alumnos no tienen permitido fumar dentro del establecimiento¿verdad? – Preguntó una voz gruesa mientras apagaba el cigarrillo que él estaba fumando contra el tronco del árbol en el cual Sakura estaba sentada.

- Lo siento. – Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y apagando el suyo también.

- No se preocupe, con migo puede fumar, no le diré a nadie. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Usted es…. La señorita con la que me crucé hace un par de semanas… ¿verdad? Con la que me choqué en las escaleras…

- Ah si, es verdad… usted es el nuevo profesor… que aún no ha empezado por cierto… - Dijo Sakura recordando el episodio en las escaleras hacía una semana atrás.

El hombre sonrió mientras prendía otro cigarrillo y Sakura se quedó mirando la expresión de esos ojos… sus facciones… le era tan familiar…

- Sigo pensando… que nos conocemos de algún lado… - Dijo Sakura.

- Es la segunda vez que me lo dices… entonces realmente me confundiste con otra persona…

- Puede ser… - Dijo la castaña.

- De todos modos vaya uno a saber, quizás me conociste hace algunos años atrás… cuando eras mas joven… once años quizás… quien sabe.

- Puede ser… ¿Once años¿Cuándo yo tenía once años? – Preguntó la castaña abriendo los ojos.

- Digo, quizás menos, quien sabe…

- Claro… - Dijo la castaña sin siquiera mirarlo directamente a los ojos... si ese hombre supiera que significaron sus once años en su vida...

- Y dime¿Qué haces sola a esta hora aquí, con rastros de haber llorando en el rostro?

- Nada… pensaba que hacer de mi vida….

- Vaya, que importancia le das a tu vida hermosa…

- Gracias por el cumplido, pero no lo creo apropiado de parte de un profesor. – Dijo Sakura.

- Aún no soy profesor. – Dijo el hombre guiñándole un ojo, por lo cual Sakura se sonrojó.

- Lo siento…

- No te disculpes… -Dijo el hombre. – Solo te digo, si estás llorando a causa de un chico, o tu vida no tiene razón de ser a causa de un hombre, ni sufras, no vale la pena… un hombre que no ve la mujer que tiene al lado es porque no es un verdadero hombre… y no creo que haya hombre en este colegio que se resista a ti Sakura Kinomoto.

- ¿Cómo recordó mi nombre?

- Un nombre hermoso, perteneciente a una hermosa mujer no es fácil de olvidar. – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. – _"Mas cuando ese nombre es el motivo por el cual tuve que huir de este país… al fin te tengo nuevamente cerca Sakura Kinomoto y podré acabar con tigo… así como lo hice con tu madre. Pero esta vez si voy a poder degustar tu cuerpo, no como aquella vez en el cual solo eras una niña de once años de edad, ni siquiera tenías esos senos."_

- Gracias por el consejo. – Respondió la castaña comenzando a caminar hacia adentro del colegio. – Espero tenerlo de profesor.

- Seguramente me tendrás… - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía a Sakura Kinomoto alejarse moviendo ese perfecto trasero el cual rogaba ser descubierto a través de esa corta pollera escolar. – Aunque sea a la fuerza voy a tenerte gimiendo en mi cama… - Dijo el hombre cuando Sakura ya no podía oírlo y su miembro ubicado en la entrepierna comenzaba a aumentar de tamaño.

* * *

**_Holi!  
Si, ya se que me deben querer matar por el retraso... pero bueno... tarde pero llegó por fin jejeje :p y no se preocupen por "Doble vida" muy pronto estaré poniendo un nuevo capítulo... eso sí, esoy intentando alargarla... así que los mas probable es que no sea el último el próximo que suba :p  
_**

_**Ahora sí, el fic.. ¿que opinan?  
Saku se volvió a drogar... seguirá usándolo como vicio?  
Syaoran está arrepentido, pero no sabe todabía la que le espera jojojojo... se va a arrepentir en serio ese muchacho.  
Por otro lado, prepárense para las peleas xD porque Sakura se va a mandar una cagada grande y va a tener mas de una en su contra :s y va a ganarse el odio de Syaoran, claro... miercoles... ya les estoy adelantando toda la historia -.-  
Jajajaja :p  
mmm bueno, ya no les digo nada más... esperen al siguiente capítulo!**_

_**Ahora si, los adelantos :)**_

- Yo cambié Tomoyo… solo déjame demostrártelo.

- Estoy con Spinelsun, Eriol.

- Creí que eso se había terminado anoche Tomoyo… Yo aún te amo… nunca he dejado de amarte Tomoyo.

- No se ha terminado aún… Y yo también te amo Eriol… siempre te amé y lo sabes… pero no te creo que hayas cambiado… no te creo que hayas dejado a esas mujeres de lado para venir acá y decirme que me amas, para esta misma noche ir a acostarte con cualquiera.

- Tomoyo yo...

- ¡No intentes contradecirme porque sabes perfectamente que es cierto! Lo único que hiciste en este tiempo que no estuvimos juntos fue salir con mas y mas mujeres y ni quiero saber por cuanto tiempo mientras salías con migo seguías haciendo lo mismo, ni quiero prensarlo.

**:O saquen sus propias conclusiones :p pusse esa parte de los diálogos porque todabía no lo terminé y no pasa nada interesante todabía entre Sakura y Syaoran, así que puse la pequeña conversación entre Eriol y Tomoyo... por supuesto es mas larga, eso es solo un fragmento :)**

**ñaña**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWSS! DE VERDAD!**

**SON LO MEJOR!**

**SON LO QUE ME INSPIRAN PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE CON ESTAS HISTORIAS :p**

**Un beso enorme**

**suerte**

**chau chau!! (L)**


	19. Capítulo 19

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio…**_

_**Capitulo 19: "Descontroles"**_

Sentía sus ojos arder sin motivo alguno mientras caminaba sin mucho sentido por los vacíos pasillos del Instituto Seijo.  
Afuera el cielo se cubrió por inmensas nubes grises, lo que indicaba que pronto llovería.  
A lo lejos se escuchaba una dulce voz que cantaba acompañada de una hermosa melodía en el piano. Sin duda alguna era Tomoyo, quien cantaba como los ángeles… por su cabeza aparecieron viejos recuerdos de cuando ella cantaba junto a su madre quien la acompañaba en el piano.  
La melodía era sumamente relajante, lo cual hizo que por unos segundos se parara en mitad del pasillo y cerrara sus ojos imaginándose un hermoso paisaje, con un verde y fresco pasto y una suave brisa acariciándole los cabellos… el aire puro… sin signos de intoxicación.

- Que hermoso… - Susurró al silencio mientras sus ojos continuaban cerrados; pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos ligeros que se escuchaban desde lejos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se escondió dentro de un aula vacía y dejó la puerta semiabierta para ver de quien se trataba.  
Pero como si fuera obra del destino, las dos personas que venían caminando se detuvieron justo frente la puerta que escondía el paradero de Sakura Kinomoto.

- ¿Pero es que no lo entiendes? Ya es grande como para matarlo. – Dijo una voz de una mujer, muy conocida para Sakura.

- No se como harás Rika, si quiere deshazte de él, pero no lo tengas. – Dijo una voz de un hombre.

- Pero…. Yo quiero a este bebé. – Dijo la chica con la voz quebrada.

- Pero yo no Sasaki, entiéndelo. – Dijo cortantemente el hombre. – Desde ahora seremos simplemente conocidos, alumna y profesor.

- Pero… yo lo amo Terrada. – Dijo Rika con un sollozo.

- Sabes perfectamente que yo no siento lo mismo por ti, eres una niña, una simple niña… - Dijo el hombre. – Y ese bebé no es mi hijo, nunca lo reconoceré como tal, y si no quieres complicarte la vida, lo mejor será que abortes.

- ¡No lo abortaré! ¡Correrá riesgo mi vida porque el bebé ya tiene cinco meses!

- Y, son riesgos que una debe tomar, ¿no crees? – Dijo el hombre

- No, no lo creo. – Respondió Rika. – Se nota ¿sabes? Se nota mucho, gracias a una faja que compre y a la ropa holgada que estoy usando todavía no se percataron, pero muy pronto lo harán, que no te quepa la menor duda y cuando ese momento llegue…

- Lo siento querida, es tu problema, no el mío.

- ¡Eres un monstruo! – Gritó Rika.

- Nunca he dicho lo contrario queridita, ahora por favor, déjame en paz, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer antes de preocuparme por ti y un maldito bebé, que pasó por un error, por acostarme con una niñita que ni toma pastillas anticonceptivas y teme a un simple aborto.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! – Gritó Rika horrorizada.

Pero el profesor de gimnasia ni se giró para verla nuevamente, siguió su camino hasta perderse al doblar el pasillo.  
Rika Sasaki se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó caer junto a unas silenciosas lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla.

- Rika… - Habló Sakura saliendo de su escondite.

- Sakura. – Dijo Rika secándose rápidamente las lágrimas.

- No hace falta que disimules con migo Rika, he escuchado todo. – Dijo la castaña sentándose al lado de su amiga.

- Yo… ¡Hay Sakura, mi vida es tan miserable! – Gritó la castaña de ojos marrones largándose a llorar con toda la bronca contenida.

- Tranquila Rika, ya vendrán tiempos mejores, ya encontrarás una solución a todo este problema…

- Este problema no tiene solución… - Dijo Rika mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de su amiga. - no la tiene.

- Yo creo que ya es hora de que hables con tus padres y dejes de ocultar esta verdad que cada vez te está consumiendo más. – Dijo la castaña acariciándole el cabello.

- Pero… no es fácil Sakura…

- Lo se… lo se Rika, pero no ganas nada ocultando algo durante toda tu vida, falta poco para que se note. – Dijo Sakura.

Cuando finalmente Rika logró tranquilizarse, le dio las gracias a Sakura y juntas fueron hacia la habitación.  
Apenas abrieron la puerta, Tomoyo se abalanzó sobre su amiga dejándola casi sin respiración.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó la amatista preocupada.

- ¡Tomoyo! No seas exagerada. – Dijo Sakura entrecerrando sus ojos. – No voy a morirme porque un idiota besó a una puta. – Dijo Sakura revoleando los ojos, fingiendo que no le importaba.

- Sakura, a mí no tienes porque mentirme.

- No te estoy mintiendo… es la verdad. – Dijo Sakura suspirando. – Ahora, si no te molesta, quisiera caminar un rato… sola. Solo vine hasta aquí para acompañar a Rika. – Dijo Sakura.

- Amiga… no estás bien… - Dijo Tomoyo.

- Es verdad… no lo estoy, pero prometo no hacer ninguna idiotez como la de anoche…

- De acuerdo. – Respondió la amatista poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Suerte con eso.

- Gracias. – Dijo Sakura fingiendo una sonrisa.

La castaña giró y cerró la puerta comenzando a caminar por el solitario pasillo de ese domingo soleado.  
Caminaba sola con su tristeza, con ganas de nada, solo de tirarse de un precipicio y desaparecer del mundo.  
Se apoyó contra una de las frías paredes del instituto y se dejó caer hacia el suelo. Abrazó sus piernas y lloró, lloró amargamente sintiendo las lágrimas tibias recorrer su rostro hasta terminar resbalando por su cuello.

- Ahora solo tengo que pretender que no me importa. – Susurró entre sollozos con la cara aún cubierta por sus brazos.

Unos pasos se escucharon en el silencioso pasillo de la escuela, supuestamente desierto. Unos pasos que se iban acercando cada vez más y más hacia donde Sakura estaba cesando frente ella.  
Sakura sintió a la persona parada frente a ella y levantó el rostro para ver unos ojos dorados que la miraban dulcemente, pero conservando el rostro serio y relajado. Ella lo miró fijamente unos segundos con sus ojos llorosos hasta que volvió a romper en llanto y el chico que estaba frente a ella la tomó del brazo y la levantó para ponerla a su altura.

- Llora pequeña, descárgate… te va a hacer bien. – Dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba y dejaba que la chica ocultara su rostro en su pecho mojando toda su camisa.

- Lo odio Kero. – Dijo entre llantos la castaña. – Lo odio…

- Sh… lo se mi Sakura… lo sé…

Mientras tanto, una chica alta de cabellos largos negros y ojos amatista se abrochaba su pollera del colegio para salir a tomar un café. Ató su cabello en una cola alta y salió con una carpeta bajo el brazo hacia el bufete.  
Pero en el camino, una fuerte mano la agarró del brazo y una voz interrumpió su camino.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Eriol… - Susurró la amatista.

El chico de cabellos negros la metió adentro de un aula vacía y se sentó sobre uno de los pupitres que allí estaban prolijamente acomodados.  
Tomoyo entró y se quedó parada sin entender ni saber que hacer. Eriol por otra parte, estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en el suelo.  
El silencio gobernaba en ese salón, ninguno se atrevía a hablar primero. A pesar de que le costó, fue Tomoyo quien decidió romper el hielo.

- ¿Qué necesitas Eriol? - Preguntó tímidamente, intentando que los nervios no la traicionaran.

- Yo… yo quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí anoche. – Dijo el chico de cabellos negros tartamudeando.

- No fue nada. – Dijo Tomoyo sorprendida porque al que creía la persona más arrogante del mundo, acababa de tartamudear en su presencia. – Hice lo que cualquier persona hubiera echo.

- No cualquier persona Tomoyo…

La amatista se sonrojó inmediatamente, pero peor fue su sonrojo al sentir una mano tibia tomando la suya.

- Yo cambié Tomoyo… solo déjame demostrártelo.

- Estoy con Spinelsun, Eriol. – Dijo Tomoyo girando el rostro con todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no caer bajo los encantos de Hiraguizawa.

- Creí que eso se había terminado anoche Tomoyo… - Dijo Eriol acercándose a la amatista. – Yo aún te amo… nunca he dejado de amarte Tomoyo.

- No se ha terminado aún… - Susurró la amatista agachando la mirada. – Y yo también te amo Eriol… siempre te amé y lo sabes… pero no te creo que hayas cambiado… no te creo que hayas dejado a esas mujeres de lado para venir acá y decirme que me amas, para esta misma noche ir a acostarte con cualquiera.

- Tomoyo yo…

- ¡No intentes contradecirme porque sabes perfectamente que es cierto! Lo único que hiciste en este tiempo que no estuvimos juntos fue salir con mas y mas mujeres y ni quiero saber por cuanto tiempo mientras salías con migo seguías haciendo lo mismo, ni quiero prensarlo.

- Mientras salía contigo, solo salí contigo Tomoyo. – Dijo Eriol alzándole el mentón.

- Ya no te creo Eriol… ya no te creo.

Tomoyo lo miró con desprecio y salió del salón dejando a Eriol solo sintiendo al mundo caerse bajo sus pies y comprendiendo todo lo que perdió en su vida por un segundo y una confusión.

- Ni siquiera hace 24 horas que dejé de hablarle… - Dijo la castaña, que ahora estaba un poquito más calmada en los brazos de su fiel amigo Kero.

- No pienses mas en Li Sakura… es un idiota… te hizo sufrir y se merece lo peor por lo que te hizo, es una basura… no merece ni un segundo de tu tiempo. – Dijo el rubio. – Pensar que hasta a mí me había convencido de que era diferente… por eso acepté que saliera contigo.

- Ni Tomoyo se lo imaginó… - Dijo Sakura ocultando sus lágrimas entre la camisa de Kerberos.

- ¿Qué tiene ese chico que te enamoró tanto Sakura? – Preguntó el rubio.

- No lo se… su forma de ser… su carácter, todo de él me gusta Kerberos.

- … te comprendo Sakura… te comprendo… - Dijo Kerberos suspirando.

- ¿Lo dices por Yukian? – Preguntó la castaña.

- Por ella… y por Meiling. – Dijo el rubio.

- Los vi en tu casa… en el despacho de tu padre. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisita.

- Ja… si… todavía no lo puedo creer…

- Cuando yo los vi tampoco. – Dijo la castaña.

¿Cómo podía hacer Sakura Kinomoto para esconderse tan bien? Hacía como dos horas que estaba buscando y ni rastro de ella. Debía hablar con ella… por primera vez en su vida debía abrirse con ella y contarle todo… no solo que lo de esa chica había sido una idiotez… sino que estaba decidido a contarle todo lo que sabía de Yukiko Makoto.  
Ya se había recorrido todo el instituto de punta a punta y ni rastro de ella.  
Salió al parque del colegio y encendió un cigarrillo mientras pensaba donde podía haberse metido Sakura. Eriol también había desaparecido hacía un rato, solo sabía que fue a hablar con Tomoyo…  
Rápidamente su cigarrillo se consumió y entró nuevamente al edificio de la institución. Subió las escaleras y se cruzó con Meiling quien venía con la cabeza volando por las nubes.

- ¿Has visto a Sakura? – Preguntó el castaño sorprendiendo a Meiling.

- Mph… no, recién vengo de la habitación y no estaba allí, tampoco Tomoyo… debe estar con ella. – Dijo Meiling. – Vamos que te ayudo a buscarla así de paso encuentro a Tommy.

- Ok. Vamos. – Dijo el castaño.

- Así que te has dignado a hablar con Sakura…. – Dijo la morocha. – Sabes a que te estás exponiendo ¿verdad? El carácter de Sakura no es nada fácil…

- Lo se. – Dijo Syaoran mientras bajaban las escaleras y doblaban en uno de los cuantos pasillos de la escuela.- Pero yo la amo Mei…

- Lo se Syao… pero la verdad… fuiste un idiota al hacer lo que hiciste…

- Lo se y te juro que estoy muy arrepentido.

- Al menos lo sientes. – Dijo la morocha con una sonrisa.

Volvieron a doblar en otro pasillo, estaban cerca de la sala de artes.

Sakura ya se había calmado y seguía abrazada a Kerberos. Todavía no entendía como Syaoran pudo hacerle una cosa así…

- Falso. – Susurró la castaña.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que Syaoran es un falso…

- Deja de pensar en Syaoran Sakura, no solucionarás nada de esa manera…

- No puedo pensar en otra cosa Kero.

En ese momento, se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a ellos que estaban junto a la puerta del salón de artes.  
Sakura giró la cabeza hacia donde esos pasos se escuchaban y vio que un chico de cabellos castaños giraba mirándola de frente, clavando sus gemas ambarinas en ella.

- Syaoran… - Susurró.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Kerberos mirando hacia la castaña miraba.

Y en efecto, era Syaoran Li quien estaba caminando hacia donde ellos estaban, mejor dicho, acababa de doblar la esquina que conectaba ese pasillo con el otro.  
Sin siquiera pensarlo, Sakura tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Kerberos y lo besó con una furia contenida en frente de los ojos de Syaoran Li, sin siquiera ver quien era la muchacha que lo acompañaba.

Kerberos se quedó rígido, sin siquiera responder al furioso y fuerte beso de la castaña. Sabía que lo hacía por despecho, pero que no estaba bien… para nada bien, Li podía ir y decírselo tranquilamente a Meiling… pero por ayudar a su amiga, hacía lo que fuera, hasta bajarle la luna si se lo pedía.

Syaoran se quedó congelado en su sitio sin mover ni un músculo. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo… su Sakura besando a Kerberos, su amigo Kerberos… a quien por lo visto lo tomó tan de sorpresa como a él… porque se quedó rígido sin siquiera responder al beso.  
Meiling, que iba detrás de Syaoran, no comprendió porque su primo frenó así de seco sin siquiera poder hablar. Lo miró al rostro, y vio que sus ojos ambarinos estaban clavados en el frente, como hipnotizado.  
¡Y como para menos! Ahí estaba Sakura besando… ¿besando? ¡Si! Besando a SU Kerberos.  
Como si de un rayo se tratara, Syaoran se abalanzó sobre el rubio y le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz.

- ¡Hijo de puta! – Gritó enfurecido.

Sakura se asustó por esa reacción de parte de Syaoran hacia Kero… ¡Le destrozó la nariz!  
Se mantuvo a un costado, no sabía que hacer. Kerberos respondió pegándole una trompada en la boca del estómago que dejó al castaño sin aire en los pulmones.  
Miró hacia el lado por el que Syaoran había llegado y vio a Meiling mirando consternada la escena. ¿Había venido junto a Syaoran? ¿Había visto el beso? No lo sabía… solo sabía que nunca la había visto con esa mirada en los ojos.  
Un golpe la sacó de sus pensamientos y volvió a prestar atención a los chicos que se estaban golpeando al lado de ella.  
En ese momento, Kerberos le da un golpe a Syaoran que lo tira contra la pared y cae al suelo.

- ¡Ya basta! – Gritó la castaña acercándose a ambos.

- ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo Sakura? – Preguntó Kerberos mientras intentaba parar la sangre que salía de su nariz.

- ¿Y tu como puedes ser tan bruto? – Preguntó la castaña a su amigo. - ¿No te bastó con dejarlo como lo dejaste anoche?

- Se merece mucho mas por haberte echo sufrir Sakura.

- ¡Basta Kerberos! Ninguno de los dos tiene la razón. – Dijo Sakura. – Mejor que vayas a enfermería. – Le dijo al rubio viendo la sangre que le chorreaba por el rostro.

Kerberos asintió y se fue por el mismo lugar en el que segundos antes había estado Meiling, quien había desaparecido. ¿Qué había echo?

- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó la castaña a Syaoran mientras intentaba limpiarle la sangre que brotaba por el labio de la chica.

- ¿Ahora te importa si estoy bien? – Preguntó el castaño levantándose y zafándose de los cuidados de Sakura.

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó la chica ofendida. – Es a ti a quien no le importa nada de mí.

- Fue un error… desde hoy estoy intentando explicártelo.

- No necesito explicaciones. – Respondió la castaña.

- No, de eso de di cuenta. – Dijo Syaoran despectivamente. – Vaya uno a saber hace cuanto que tienes esta historia con Kerberos y yo ni enterado. – Dijo antes de voltearse y dejar a Sakura con la palabra en la boca y millones de re puteadas contra Syaoran floreciendo en su garganta, con ganas de salir gritando a todo pulmón.

- Maldito hipócrita… - Susurró entre dientes.

Recorrió todo el trayecto que pudo haber recorrido Meiling desde que presenció ese beso con Sakura, pero ni rastro de la joven china. Aunque no eran nada, pero tenía la necesidad de explicarle que ese beso con Sakura no significó nada para él, al menos no lo mismo que sintió al besarla a ella.  
Sin más ganas de seguir buscando, ni las esperanzas de encontrarla, subió hasta su habitación y se desplomó en el suelo como un costal de papas.

- Día de mierda. – Dijo antes de ahogar su cara contra la almohada.

- ¿Por qué reputeas al día Kerberos? – Preguntó un joven saliendo del baño con una toalla a la cintura.

- No te metas Eriol. – Susurró el rubio mientras se daba vuelta en la cama para no ver a Eriol.

- Valla, se ve que estás de un humor… - Dijo el chico de cabellos negros mientras se sacaba la toalla y se secaba el pelo.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan público Eriol? – Preguntó Kerberos, quien veía por el reflejo del espejo de la pared a su amigo desnudo.

- Porque no tengo nada de que avergonzarme. – Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. – ¿Acaso tú si?

- Piérdete Eriol. – Dijo Kerberos.

Eriol se terminó de secar el cuerpo, por último su parte íntima y le tiró la toalla a Kerberos dando justo en la cabeza.

- ¡Mierda Eriol! Hoy sí estás insoportable, ¿quieres que te deje como Syaoran? – Preguntó el rubio arrojando la toalla al suelo.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno, era solo una broma.

- No estoy para bromas.

Eriol suspiró. Mientras se acercaba y se sentó a los pies de la cama de Eriol mirándolo con preocupación.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás mal por Sakura? – Preguntó Eriol.

- Si… y no. – Dijo Kerberos.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Es decir… aún quiero matar a Syaoran por lo que hizo, y se merece lo que le hice anoche… y Sakura está tan destruida… tenía un olor a cigarrillo y marihuana en su ropa y su pelo que era inaguantable… incluso está haciendo cada idiotez…

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Hoy me besó. – Dijo el rubio frunciendo el entrecejo y clavando la mirada en el suelo.

- ¿Te besó? ¿Ella a ti? – Preguntó el chico de cabellos negros sorprendido.

- Así como lo oyes… - Dijo con una sonrisa tristona. – Y digamos que el plan era perfecto, porque justo llegó Syaoran allí y nos vio…

- Uh… te habrá querido matar… pobre. – Dijo Eriol con una mirada de lástima.

- No… es decir, sí porque se tiró sobre mí y me empezó a pegar, pero yo le di mas fuerte, eso no fue el problema…

- ¿Ah no?

- No, el problema… es que detrás de él venía Meiling. – Dijo Kerberos suspirando. – Y vio el beso entre Sakura y yo.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Preguntó Eriol sin entender.

- Mph…. Que creo que me gusta Meiling, Eriol… - Dijo Kerberos mirando al morocho, quien se quedó con la boca abierta intentando recopilar la información que acababa de escuchar y todavía no conseguía asimilar.

- ¿Cómo que te gusta Meiling? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Cómo…

- Anoche, en mi fiesta la besé y ella me besó… es decir… nos besamos, y no fue solo por los efectos del alcohol…

- Ah bueno, y después te vio besando a Sakura…

- Así es…

- Bueno… conociendo a Meiling, tiene un carácter muy temperamental y…. si Sakura no le explica… creo que deberías hacerlo tú o a Sakura no le quedan muchas horas de vida…

- Eriol… cállate. – Dijo Kerberos. – Meiling es temperamental, pero no es mala persona, y segundo… ¿puedes vestirte? No me resulta muy simpático mirar hacia abajo y ver a tu maldito "amigo" pequeño asomando su cabeza por esa maraña de pelos.

Eriol se sonrojó y se levantó de golpe a ponerse unos bóxer verdes.

- No es pequeño, solo tienes envidia.

- Eso quisieras Eriol… - Dijo Kerberos revoleando los ojos.

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones de las chicas, Meiling Li lloraba en los brazos de Tomoyo desconsoladamente mientras la amatista le acariciaba el cabello en señal de consuelo.

- La voy a matar Tomoyo, te juro que me las va a pagar. – Dijo la chica de ojos rubíes mientras largaba lágrimas cristalinas de sus ojos. – Siempre con ese papel de santa, de nena buena supuestamente enamorada de mi primo Syaoran… que bien se lo tenía guardado.

- Ya, cálmate Mei, no creo que Sakura lo haya echo a propósito, es muy buena chica, y seguro se confundió sentimentalmente, entre lo que le hizo Syaoran y todo eso…

- Si claro. Ese clavo no me lo chupo Tomoyo, se que eres la amiga de ella desde mas pequeñas, y a mi me conoces hace mas poco, pero un beso no surge así de la nada. Además Sakura no sabía que nosotros veníamos y el respondió al beso con total naturalidad…

- Mei… a Sakura no le pasó, pasa ni va a pasar nada con Kerberos, porque lo ve solo como un hermano. – Dijo la amatista. – Él la soportó a ella en los momentos mas difíciles… y te aseguro que no lo hizo con intención, y mucho menos porque a ella le guste el, ella a él.

- No se… no se… no entiendo nada Tomoyo.

- Tranquila… no te preocupes en vano…

En ese preciso momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente y una chica de cabellos castaños entró enfurecida dentro de la habitación.

- ¡Lo voy a asesinar! – Gritó con toda la furia y potencia que sus pulmones le permitían.

- ¡Yo te voy a matar a ti perra traidora! – Gritó Meiling abalanzándose sobre ella sin siquiera darle tiempo a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Una bola de cabellos negros la atacaba, por todos los cielos, juraba que el efecto de la cocaína se le había pasado… pero esos golpes no eran alucinaciones, eran bastante reales, o al menos dolían como golpes reales.  
Como pudo, intentó defenderse, pero sea lo que sea que la estaba atacando, sabía pelear, no era una cualquiera. En un cierto momento, la cosa que la estaba atacando, rasguñó su rostro y sintió como se abría una herida quedando en carne viva… es decir, que la cosa tenía uñas, y largas... lo más probable es que fuera una mujer, con cabello negro. Apartó dificultosamente de un empujón a la chica e intentó incorporarse, pero inmediatamente volvió a tirarse sobre ella golpeándola con unas delicadas manos.

- ¡Meiling basta! – Gritó desesperada Tomoyo intentando separarla de Sakura.

- Así que esa cosa era Meiling… bueno, tendría que tener sus razones para atacarla, o quizás estaba defendiendo al imbécil de su primo.

De repente, Meiling dejó de atacar a Sakura, gracias a Tomoyo por supuesto, y dejó que la castaña se levantara y pudiera respirar.

- ¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasa? – Preguntó Sakura alisándose arrugas inexistentes en su ropa.

- ¿Y todavía me preguntas que te pasa? ¿Tienes la cara de preguntarme que te pasa después de lo que pasó? – Gritó Meiling.

- Mira, si vas a defender a tu primo, no quiero escucharte, no es nada más que un imbécil con ganas de ponerla en algún lado. – Dijo la castaña con bronca.

- ¿Y todavía lo culpas a él? Eres una zorra Sakura. – Dijo Meiling perdiendo la paciencia. – Vaya uno a saber hace cuanto tienes esa historia con Kerberos y él ni enterado. Que esté loco por ti no quiere decir que sea tarado Sakura Kinomoto.

- Nunca lo tomé por tarado, él me tomó por estúpida a mi… y… ¿yo algo con Kerberos? – Preguntó la castaña alzando una ceja. - ¿Fumaste alguna cosa o algo así?

- ¡No te hagas la ingenua Kinomoto! – Dijo Meiling mientras intentaba zafarse de los agarres de Tomoyo quien quería impedir que Meiling volviera a atacar a Sakura.

- Yo no tengo nada con Kerberos. – Dijo la castaña apuntándola con el dedo.

- Y yo soy japonesa Kinomoto. – Dijo Meiling enfadadísima. – Los vi besándose hace un rato…

Sakura la miró sorprendida y suspiró fuertemente. Al fin le caían todas las fichas de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí.

- Ahora entiendo… yo lo besé a Kerberos porque venía Syaoran y estaba con bronca e intenté sacarme la bronca de alguna forma…

- Claro… y por venganza no te importa lo que puedan sentir tus amigas, ¿no es así Sakura?

- ¡No es así! No sabía que te gustaba Kerberos…

- ¿No? ¿No sabías? Se que nos viste besándonos en la casa de Kerberos… y dices que no sabías que me gustaba.

- ¡Si siempre lo odiaste, creí que era por el efecto del alcohol!

- Efectos del alcohol, claro… ¡Pues para que sepas Sakura Kinomoto, yo no me ando besando con cualquiera que se me cruza por el camino solo por tener unas copas de más!

- Bueno… me equivoque ¿está bien? Me equivoqué…

- No, porque yo no te creo nada esto del amiguito que te besas cuando tienes ganas Kinomoto… - Dijo Meiling mirándola con desprecio. – ¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí creí que eras una chica especial, dulce, tierna y una fiel amiga, incluso cuando supe lo de tu noviazgo con mi primo, creí que eras la chica idea para él, pero ahora me doy cuenta que eres una basura, ni siquiera se si eres mas que Yukiko Makoto.

- Meiling… - Susurró Tomoyo abriendo enormemente los ojos. Sabía perfectamente que detrás de la cara de dureza superficial que puso Sakura en ese momento, el comentario le había dolido, y mucho.

- Tengo razón Tomoyo, y cuídate, no vaya a ser que te cague a ti también. – Dijo la morocha antes de salir de la habitación mirando con desprecio a Sakura.

Tomoyo miró a Sakura, a ver si decía o hacía algo… quizás eso era mejor que el silencio.  
Al ver que no reaccionaba, Tomoyo decidió acercarse a abrazarla. Ella no pensaba así de Sakura y sabía que Meiling lo había dicho solo porque estaba enfurecida, pero tampoco pensaba lo mismo. Y Sakura lo sabía ¿o no?  
En el momento que la amatista iba a abrazar a su amiga, esta la detuvo con una señal con la mano y se fue dejándola sola en la habitación. Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior en señal de preocupación. Eso no era bueno, no era bueno que Sakura estuviera sola en un momento como ese, porque esa chica con bajón sentimental, era un peligro. Un gran peligro.

Ella había jugado con él. Tanto se hacía la herida porque había besado a otra chica, o mejor dicho, otra chica lo besó a él… pero era todo mentira, no sentía nada. Era una falsa, maldita hipócrita.  
Abrió sin ganas la puerta de su habitación y entró cruzando una mirada con Kerberos. Luego se encerró y no salió mas del baño.

- Parece que tiene colitis. – Dijo Eriol intentando animar la situación.

- Colitis le va a dar del caño que pienso meterle por el culo a ese marica. – Dijo Kerberos desvistiéndose y poniéndose el pijama.

- A decir verdad, cuando se miraron, no se cual de los dos miró con mas odio, si él o tú. – Dijo Eriol. – Si dices que te vio besando a Sakura, no creo que no tenga ganas de destriparte.

- No me interesa. – Dijo Kerberos metiéndose en la cama. – No quiero hablar más del tema Eriol, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana Kero.

Cuando Syaoran decidió salir del baño, ya estaban todos dormidos. Mañana sería un nuevo día… y ya encontraría la forma de desahogarse. Que mal se sentía, y encima, debía compartir la habitación con el traidor de Kerberos…

No podía dormir. Las pesadillas la atormentaban. Hacía mucho que no soñaba con el hijo de puta que le arruinó la vida, y ahí estaba de nuevo, dejando que sus sueños fueran interrumpidos por ese maldito.  
Su cuerpo estaba totalmente sudado y se encontraba completamente agitada. Apretó con fuerza sus sábanas y comenzó a llorar amargamente sola, sola con la oscuridad.

- Mierda. – Dijo entre llantos y se levantaba.

Se metió en el baño silenciosamente y se miró al espejo. Tenía una vida de mierda, no servía para nada, solo para gastar dinero, drogarse y buscar a un hijo de puta que la violó cuando era una niña.

- ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó a su reflejo en el espejo. - ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?

Buscó entre sus cosas y sacó un cortaplumas. Por lo menos así podría ahogar un poco su dolor. Pensó en todo aquello que le daba dolor, en la muerte de su madre, en la desatención de su padre, en la incomprensión de su hermano, en la traición de Syaoran, en el asesinato de aquel hombre que le daba drogas a ella, en Yukiko Makoto, en la soledad interna que sentía todos los días…  
Sus ojos verdes se opacaron totalmente y con su mano firme y dura clavó el filo de la navaja del cortaplumas en su delicada piel y rasgó viendo cada marca que le quedaba, cada gota de sangre que resbalaba por su piel. Suspiró profundamente. Se lo merecía, no sabía porque, pero algo debió de hacer en su otra vida y por eso se lo merecía… todo aquel dolor que sentía por dentro lo marcó en su piel, con sangre.  
Tres lágrimas escaparon de sus verdes ojos cuando volvió a guardar su cortaplumas y vendó los brazos para que la sangre coagulara. Se volvió a acostar en su cama, pensando en el día de mañana… pensando en que era hora que apareciera en la casa de Takedo Iorokashi y de una buena vez por todas, llevar a cabo una venganza que hace años venía planeando.

Los rayos del sol ya no lo dejaban dormir. Sentía como que no había dormido nada, estaba exhausto. Y, no era para menos… hasta pesadillas tuvo con el beso de Sakura y Kerberos…  
Entró a darse una ducha, antes de que Kerberos, Eriol y Takashi se despertaran. Esa tarde quizás iba a visitar a Wei, que estaba a cargo de su casa en Japón. No quería estar mas en ese colegio.  
Salió del baño. Kerberos ya no estaba. Revoleó los ojos. No pensaba verlo en el desayuno con Sakura de la manito, como dos días atrás estaba con él… Salió de la habitación y bajó a desayunar temprano. No creía que se cruzara a Sakura, porque ella no se destacaba por madrugar justamente… Sakura…  
Llegó al comedor y vio que solo 5 personas, más que él, estaban allí comiendo… y claro, era Domingo, casi nadie se quedaba en el colegio, y la mayoría todavía estaba durmiendo. Divisó a Meiling, quien hablaba amenamente con una chica de un curso mas bajo que ella, creía que de cuarto y se sentó con ellas produciendo el sonrojo de la que acompañaba a Meiling.

- Hola. – Dijo Meiling mientras ponía cereales en su leche.

- Hola. – Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa vacía haciendo sonrojar más a la chica de 4rto.

- Ella es Miharu Ichida, va a 4rto año y está en el club de porristas. – Dijo Meiling presentándola. – Es muy talentosa, muy buena deportista.

- Mucho gusto. – Dijo el castaño. – Yo soy…

- El es Syaoran Li, mi primo. – Interrumpió Meiling.

- Si, lo conozco, es el capitán del equipo de fútbol del colegio, lo veo en deportes, en natación y ganó las olimpíadas de matemáticas del trimestre pasado. – Dijo la chica emocionada.

- Vaya, te sabes mas la biografía que yo. – Dijo Meiling sin interés mientras revolvía su leche con cereales.

- Jeje… em… bueno, yo nunca te había visto en verdad. – Dijo Syaoran sonrojándose un poco por la incomodidad en la que se encontraba.

- No hay problema. – Dijo la chica haciendo una mueca de pena. – Es normal estando al lado de Kinomoto… nadie tiene competencia con ella.

Meiling se ahogó con leche y cereales al escuchar el inocente comentario de la chica frente a Syaoran, quien cambió su semblante notablemente, a uno mucho peor.

- Preferiría no hablar de Kinomoto. – Dijo Syaoran con la voz cortante como el témpano.

- Lo siento, no sabía que…

- Está bien, no te hagas problema Ichida…

- Dime Miharu.

- Está bien… Miharu. – Dijo Syaoran provocando el sonrojo de la chica.

- Es una perra… - Dijo Meiling mientras volvía a su leche con cereales.

En ese preciso momento, Sakura Kinomoto ingresó a desayunar acompañada por Tomoyo y Spinelsun.

- Hablando de la reina de roma… - Dijo Meiling rodando los ojos.

Syaoran la miró de reojo. Sorprendentemente no estaba con Kerberos, quizás así podía atacarla… solo para sacarse la bronca que tenía encima, solo para eso… porque el beso que tuvo con Kerberos mató todos los sentimientos que sentía por ella.

Sakura entró sonriendo por un comentario que hizo Tomoyo, pero enseguida se borró al ver al castaño, quien al principio la miraba disimuladamente, pero ahora sin disimular ni un poco.

- Vamonos Tomoyo. – Susurró Sakura.

- ¿Qué ocurre Saku?

- Vamonos… no quiero estar aquí…

- Mph… creo que va a ser lo mejor. – Dijo Tomoyo. – Vamos…

- Esperen que me pido un café y lo tomo en otro lado. – Dijo Spinelsun.

- De acuerdo, te esperamos. – Dijo Sakura. - ¿Quién es esa chica Tommy? – Preguntó Sakura en un susurro una vez que Spinelsun se fue a buscar su café.

- Es Miharu Ichida, está con nosotras en el club de porristas.

- Que raro… nunca la noté, y nunca supe que fuera amiga de Syaoran.

- Sak… lo mejor que puedes hacer es ignorarlo, has como que no existe… - Dijo Tomoyo.

- Como si tú pudieras ignorar a Eriol… - Dijo Sakura.

En ese momento, alguien tomó de los hombros a las dos chicas haciéndolas asustar, y solo el perfume que usaba, hizo estremecer a Tomoyo.

- ¿Hablaban de mí chicas? – Preguntó con voz arrogante y sonriendo mostrando con claridad la perfección de sus dientes blancos y provocando la palidez de Sakura.

- Eso quisieras Hiraguizawa. – Respondió Tomoyo disimulando muy bien sus nervios. – Ahora, ¿nos dejarías solas? Estábamos hablando de algo importante antes de que nos interrumpieras con la grandeza de tu ego.

- ¡Bueno! Pero que humor… - Respondió Eriol. – El mal humor no te sienta bien Tomoyin, te va a sacar arrugas. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo a ambas chicas. – Vaya, pero si parece que mi semental está conquistando a una nueva presa. – Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. – Voy a conocer a ese bombón. – Dijo guiñando un ojo y caminando como si se llevara el mundo por delante.

- ¡Es insoportable! – Gritó Tomoyo una vez que Eriol no podía escucharlas.

- Lo se Tommy… es insoportable…

- Ya estoy chicas. – Dijo Spinelsun llegando, haciendo que no había visto la escena anterior.

Cuando los tres estaban a punto de salir del buffet, una voz a espaldas de Sakura la hizo detenerse en seco.

- ¡Sakura! – Gritó aquella voz profunda y seductora que hizo estremecer a Sakura.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres Li? – Preguntó la castaña girándose, al igual que Spinelsun y Tomoyo.

- ¿yo? nada…

- ¿Entonces para que demonios me llamas?

- Tranquila, que seas una perra no quiere decir que no pueda hablarte.

- ¡No te permito que le hables así a Sakura Syaoran! – Gritó Tomoyo.

- Déjalo Tomoyo. – Dijo Sakura. – Que diga lo que quiera, no tengo nada que ocultar.

- ¿Ah no?

- No. – Dijo Sakura.

- Entonces… dime ¿Por qué Meiling está así? ¿Por qué Meiling no quiere ni hablarte?

- Problema de ella.

- Ah claro, problema de ella… - Dijo Syaoran riendo de costado.

- No conocía esta faceta tuya Syaoran, primero mujeriego, y ahora me insultas como si fuera una puta de la calle.

- Que, ¿acaso no lo eres? – Preguntó desafiante, sin medir sus palabras, dominado por la cólera.

Sakura perdió los estribos y tomó el café de manos de Spinelsun y se lo vació en la cabeza a Syaoran.

- No lo soy. – Dijo riendo al ver la cara de bochorno de Syaoran. – Por algo no me acosté contigo.

Syaoran se encolerizó más aún y se puso colorado de la furia tomando a Sakura fuertemente de las muñecas.

- Me haces daño Syaoran. – Susurró Sakura.

- ¿No lo eres? ¿No lo eres? ¡Nunca pretendí acostarme contigo Sakura Kinomoto, me das asco, vas como si nada a besar a un amigo tuyo y mío, sabiendo que le gusta a una amiga tuya! – Gritó Syaoran. – Ahora entiendo porque su padre te ignora y te deja sola, no te quiere por como eres, eres una basura Kinomoto, no se como pude estar enamorado de ti.

- ¡Mi padre si me quiere! – Gritó Sakura. - ¡Solo que está muy ocupado con su trabajo y asuntos personales! Y me quiere a su manera. ¡Y oh sentimientos para borrarlos de un día para otro! – Gritó Sakura con la cara roja por la ira. Notó como un grupo de alumnos se iban acercando hacia donde ellos estaban. Ninguno de los dos medía el volumen de su voz.

- Ya basta Syaoran. - Dijo Tomoyo que estaba pálida, sabía que esa discucion no iba por buen camino. - Dejalo Sak, vamos.

- ¡Si claro! ¡Ni tu madre te quiso Kinomoto! – Gritó Syaoran fuera de sí. – Y claro, ahora entiendo de donde saliste tan perra, Yukiko tiene razón, ¡gozaste hasta cuando ese tipo de mierda te violó!

Un murmullo de ¡uuh! Inundó el lugar. La cara enojada de Sakura empalideció de golpe y dejó de forcejear su muñeca, la cual todavía agarraba Syaoran. Sintió que le faltaba el aire, quería salir de ahí. Su cuerpo se congeló y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.  
Syaoran aflojó de golpe, sabía que se había excedido, pero la bronca, los celos, y el enojo no lo dejaron frenar cuando debía frenar.

- Sakura… - Susurró al verla tan quebrada.

Recién se había dado cuenta que la mano de ella ya no forcejeaba y lo miraba atónita, peor que cuando aquella chica de cabellos rojos lo había besado.

- Sakura… vamonos. – Dijo una voz a espaldas de la castaña tomándola suavemente de los hombros para irse de allí a un lugar mejor.

Ella no se podía mover. Estaba estática… sentía que el mundo se le caía a sus pies, que nada tenía mas sentido. ¿El? Ese no era su Syaoran, el hombre al que ella amaba, la estaba destrozando, Syaoran nunca la destruiría.  
Sentía nauseas, estaba mareada, su cabeza iba a estallar, sus piernas estaban flojas y en cualquier momento iba a caerse.  
Los mareos eran cada vez más violentos. No veía quienes la rodeaban, escuchaba voces, murmullos, gente que la llamaba.  
Cayó al suelo, sentía sus manos apoyadas en las baldosas y solo veía blanco frente a ella.  
Sin saber porque, desde su panza subió un líquido ardiente, ácido y lo vomitó, si, estaba vomitando, en frente de medio colegio agachada en el suelo mostrando su debilidad frente a todo el colegio, pero no le importaba, ya no le importaba nada. Sus ojos se cerraron y no escucho mas nada ni vio mas nada, solo silencio y oscuridad.

**_Emmm... jijijiji les ruego que no me maten ¡¡aaaaaaah!! esque tenía que pasar... mas adelante van a entender porque (juchiz pone carita de perro mojado para que la comprendan y le tengan compasion)._**

**_Bueno, ahora que volvi de mis largas vacaciones, me voy a dedicar mas enteramente a mis fics. Como habrán notado, ayer subi el final de "Doble Vida" y hoy estoy subiendo un nuevo capítulo de este fic jijiji.  
Espero que les guste... aunque como se ven, las cosas van de mal en peor :( igual yo confío que las cosas se mejorarán jijijiji.  
_**

**_Ah... una cosa, recien mirando el capítulo anterior, no me di cuenta que puse capítulo 10 en el título... y era el capítulo 18 jijiji. Así que les pido mil disculpas :p _**

**_Bueno, como verán, hay mas de un corazón destrozado en este capítulo... pero en el que viene se aclararán mas las cosas y Eriol dejará de ser tan idiota jijiji. Por otro lado, una verdad de Yukiko sale a la luz, y es escuchada por Meiling... pero mete la pata :p asdasdassadasd.  
Y Sakura... bueno, Sakura va de mal en peor :s y Syaoran es un idiota, (creo q va a pasar a usurpar el lugar de Eriol) xD auqn Eriol es idiota bien, Syaoran es idiota mal ¬¬ _**

**_El proximo capítulo se titula: " Volviendo a los incios"  
Y aqui les va el avance :)_**

_- No fue mi culpa, juro que no fue mi culpa. _

_- ¿Sakura? _

_- Juro que no fue mi culpa. Hace frío, mucho frío…_

_- Por dios Sakura, ¿Qué mierda hiciste idiota? _

_- Vete. Déjame sola, vete. _

_- Sakura, soy yo, Kerberos. _

_- Kero… Kero… me persiguen ¡Sálvame por favor! Me matarán, sálvame. _

_- Sh, tranquila Sak. _

_La chica se dejó agarrar por su amigo, quien la llevó a su habitación. Su cuerpo temblaba y estaba frío. Su respiración estaba agitada y sus manos sudaban._

**_Las cosas van mal xD  
Pero como les digo, no hay problema que n otenga solucion :)_**

**_(L)_**

**_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo de todos los que leen este fic y dejan reviews para darme su opinión sobre esta historia, y también muchas gracias a los que leen sin dejar reviews... porque siempre los hay, aunque realmente me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios para ir mejorando cada vez mas y saber su opinión acerca de mi manera de narrar._**

**_Un beso enrome a todos_**

**_Julieta (F) _**


	20. Capítulo 20

Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio…**_

_Los mareos eran cada vez más violentos. No veía quienes la rodeaban, escuchaba voces, murmullos, gente que la llamaba. _

_Cayó al suelo, sentía sus manos apoyadas en las baldosas y solo veía blanco frente a ella. _

_Sin saber porque, desde su panza subió un líquido ardiente, ácido y lo vomitó, si, estaba vomitando, en frente de medio colegio agachada en el suelo mostrando su debilidad frente a todo el colegio, pero no le importaba, ya no le importaba nada._

_**Capitulo 20: Volviendo a los inicios**_

_A veces el amor te lleva a hacer cosas que no quieres hacer, o decir cosas hirientes, pero solo por la frustración y la ira que tienes en el momento, pero la mayoría de las veces se pagan con lagrimas esos errores. _

Luego que terminó por fin de vomitar sea lo que sea que estaba vomitando, sintió que todo le daba vueltas… no distinguía nada. Alguien la ayudó a pararse. Por el perfume dedujo que fue Tomoyo. Se puso de pie, pero sus piernas le fallaron y se desmayó, se desmayó en brazos de Tomoyo sumiéndose totalmente en esa oscuridad que la venía agarrando desde que comenzó a vomitar. Su mente quedo en blanco.

- Te fuiste a la mierda Li. – Dijo Tomoyo intentando sostener a Sakura.

- Yo… lo siento, no pretendí…

- Te excediste Syao. – Dijo Spinelsun contrayendo sus labios.

- Sakura nunca, pero nunca, te lo va a perdonar Li. – Dijo Tomoyo. – Ningún amor es lo suficientemente fuerte.

Eriol miró con desaprobación a Syaoran y ayudó a Tomoyo a subir a Sakura a su habitación, donde la acostaron en su cama y Tomoyo la desvistió para luego meterla bajo las mantas.

- Pobre Sakura. – Dijo Eriol.

- Syaoran no sabe lo que acaba de hacer. – Dijo Tomoyo suspirando. – Ella lo ama tanto…

- Él también la ama Tomoyo… pero… es muy cabrón ¿sabes? – Dijo Eriol. – Y desde que vio el beso de Sakura y Kerberos piensa que tenían una relación antes de su noviazgo con él… y por eso está tan furioso, y créeme, cuando Syaoran se enfada no mide las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Sea, como sea, se excedió mal… y no se si habrá marcha atrás…

- Syaoran le hubiera pegado, pero no lo hizo por lo tanto que la quiere Tomoyo… - Dijo Eriol.

- ¿Pegado? ¡Sakura tendría que haberlo matado!

- Lo que pasa es que los dos ven las cosas desde diferentes puntos de vista, Syaoran piensa que Sakura lo engañó con Kerberos desde siempre… y los dos le vieron la cara de idiota a él…

- ¿Pero no vio como se puso cuando él besó a aquella chica?

- Syaoran piensa que es todo un teatro, que ella nunca lo quiso y siempre estuvo con Kerberos… entiende, para él todas las mujeres son víboras, creía diferente a Sakura, y la vio besando a Kero en mitad de un pasillo, no es fácil…- Dijo Eriol con voz calmada. – Y Sakura piensa que Syaoran es un mujeriego que se cagaba en los sentimientos de ella, besando a cualquiera que le calentara la pava. ¿Entiendes?

- Lo se… pero…

- Escucha Tomoyo, de la única manera que pueden solucionar esto es hablando ellos dos, solos, sin terceros… se que a Sakura le costará superar esto, pero ella lo ama, y el la ama a ella, se que podrán superarlo.

- Sakura nunca lo va a perdonar. - Dijo Tomoyo cruzándose de brazos.

- Sé que sí. Se aman tanto que sería injusto que terminaran separados por una idiotez…

Tomoyo se quedó mirando a Eriol, nunca se había dado cuenta de que quizás si había cambiado, a pesar de que se lo había planteado varias veces, pero nunca lo pensó, nunca vio maduro a Eriol… pero en este momento… actuaba tan conciente, tan seriamente, ni una risa había largado desde que pasó lo que pasó, ni una broma… ¿será que de verdad había cambiado? No, era imposible, además ella estaba con Spinelsun, y lo amaba, ¿o no? Bah, a quien estaba engañando.  
En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse lentamente para dejar ver un montón de cabellos castaños alborotados y un preocupado Syaoran.

- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? – Preguntó Tomoyo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Necesito saber como está Sakura Tomoyo…

- ¿Y como te parece? Todavía no reacciona… y todo por tu culpa.

- ¡No quise decirle eso!

- ¡Pero lo hiciste!

- Ya, no discutan o le van a hacer mal a Sakura. – Dijo Eriol intentando callar a los dos que discutían fuertemente.

- No tienes respeto por nadie, ni por ti mismo. – Dijo Tomoyo a Syaoran mientras se acercaba a Sakura y le daba un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación arrastrando a Syaoran y a Eriol con ella.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Qué le había pasado?  
Todo su cuerpo estaba flojo, como enfermo y sus brazos estaban débiles. ¿Había sido solo un sueño? ¿Todo lo que pasó había sido un sueño?  
No había nadie en la habitación. Solo ella.  
Como pudo se levantó y se puso las pantuflas en los pies para ir al baño. Se miró en el espejo, estaba pálida y con ojeras. ¿Sería la cocaína? Se mojó la cara con agua fría y preparó un baño. Salió con una toalla blanca envolviéndole el cuerpo y otra la cabeza. Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche, eran las seis de la tarde. ¿Durmió hasta las seis de la tarde? Era imposible…  
Se masajeó la sien y se puso el uniforme del colegio para salir a ver que era lo que le ocurría al mundo ese día. No había nadie en el pasillo, era extraño…

Unas respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban en el fondo del pasillo, el cual estaba completamente desierto. Se acercó sigilosamente, quizás alguien se estaba descompensando. Llegó hasta una columna y notó que las sombras que habían del otro lado se movían de arriba hacia abajo. Miró sigilosamente y casi se cae de culo al ver a Tomoyo teniendo relaciones con Eriol… esperen un segundo… ¡¿Tomoyo con Eriol?!

- ¡Tomoyo! – Exclamó Sakura sorprendida.

La joven asustada se separó de Eriol, quien se puso palidísimo al escuchar el grito de Sakura.

- ¡Sakura por el amor de dios! ¿Qué diablos haces caminando sola por el pasillo? – Preguntó Tomoyo acomodándose el cabello.

- Me desperté y salí a buscarte… ¡¿y tu que demonios estás haciendo cogiéndote a este en el pasillo de la escuela? ¿No ves que Spinelsun puede verte?

- Sh, no levantes la voz, están todos abajo, después de lo que te paso, todos se quedaron en la cafetería…

- Entonces… ¿no era un sueño? – Preguntó la castaña confundida.

- Mph… no. – Dijo la amatista

Eriol se mantenía al margen, sin decir nada. Sabía que a Tomoyo se le vendría un sermón, y también sabía que lo que ella pensaba de él.

- Eres una boba por dejarte convencer por este imbécil de nuevo. – Dijo Sakura dándose media vuelta y regresando a su habitación.

Tomoyo pretendía seguirla, pero Eriol la tomó de la muñeca.

- No vayas ahora Tomoyo, está enojada y decepcionada, espera que las cosas se tranquilicen un poco. – Dijo el morocho acurrucando a Tomoyo entre sus brazos.

- Eriol… - Susurró la amatista levemente.

- Dime…

- ¿Qué somos? Es decir…. Yo soy la novia de Spinelsun y tú eres… Eriol… y… bueno…

- Tomoyo, no tiene sentido que sigas con Spinelsun… sabes que me amas, yo te amo, no se para que sigues con él…

- No puedo lastimarlo después de todo lo que me ayudo…

- Es mejor que lo lastimes de una y no que lo hagas cornudo con uno de los mejores amigos del primo.

- No se que hacer Eriol, dame tiempo….

- De acuerdo princesa, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites…

Demonios, se le había agotado toda la cocaína y en este momento estaba desesperada por una línea. ¿Dónde diablos podía conseguir? Revolvía histéricamente todos los cajones de su habitación. ¿Cómo era posible que ni Tomoyo, Meiling, Rika y Chiharu tuvieran polvo?  
Encima no tenía dinero, había gastado todo lo que su padre le dio a principio de mes y su tarjeta estaba al tope y no pensaba llamar a casa para que le enviaran dinero… aunque no era una mala opción.  
Miró desquiciadamente cada rincón de su habitación… su ipod, por su Ipod le darían mucho dinero. Tomó el aparatito blanco entre sus manos y bajó corriendo con una campera negra sobre la remera blanca y salió por la salida debajo de las escaleras.

Meiling iba con la mirada perdida caminando por los pasillos del colegio cuando una risita histérica interrumpió su camino.

- Como estaba Kinomoto. – Dijo una voz femenina emocionada.

- Sh, cállate Yukiko, te pueden oír…

- Bueno, buen, ven, entra. – Dijo la primera voz mientras se escuchaba el sonido de un picaporte girar.

Meiling, que se había mantenido escondida hasta el momento, decidió seguirlas y pegar la oreja a la puerta para ver de qué hablaban.

- Por todos los cielos, ni cuando le cambié las pastillas se puso de esa manera. – Dijo la voz que seguramente pertenecía a Yukiko.

- Si, aquella vez la internaron…

- Pero no se descompuso delante de todos. – Dijo con una risita. – Fue todo un show.

- Si tú lo dices Yukiko….

- Mira, por más que Xiao Lang haya matado a aquel hombre en el pasaje para defender a su "amada Sakura", tengo miles de formas para hacer de la vida de Sakura Kinomoto un infierno, y Shaorancito es mi As que tengo guardado en la manga.

- Mph…

- Pobre, es muy manejable cuando se trata del tema Sakura… y ella es muy manejable cuando se trata del tema Syaoran…. ¿Qué sentirá al saber que su querido noviecito seguía conmigo mientras estaba con ella?

- Pero ahora me parece que cortaron…

- No importa, esa noticia matará a Sakura y lo sabes…

Meiling, que escuchaba toda la conversación, ahogó un respiro de sorpresa y casi tropieza y golpeó la puerta en su intento de atajarse.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Yukiko mirando hacia la puerta.

- No se... – Contestó Naoko mientras se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla de golpe… pero no había nada.

Meiling corría a toda velocidad hacia el cuarto de Syaoran. Gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, no lograron descubrirla, sino estaría metida en serios problemas.  
Cuando llegó al piso de los hombres sin ser vista, abrió rápidamente la puerta de la habitación de su primo… pero chocó contra algo que la dejó tirada en el suelo.

- Lo siento mucho. – Dijo una voz gruesa estirándole la mano.

- Ker…Kerberos. – Dijo Meiling mirándolo.

- Meiling…

- Em… estem… ¿está mi primo? – Preguntó tímidamente.

- Lamentablemente… si. – Contestó ácidamente. – Escucha Meiling…

- ¡Lo siento Kerberos, tengo q hablar urgente con mi primo! – Dijo Meiling. – Yukiko va a usar en contra de él y de Sakura el hecho de que él seguía viéndola a escondidas mientras salía con Sakura y…

- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – Preguntó el rubio girándose para asesinar a Syaoran.

Tenía mucha suerte, con la venta de su Ipod, le habían dado una suma de dinero lo suficientemente alta como para comprarse dos líneas de cocaína y dos pastillas de éxtasis.  
Estaba contenta, bajo los efectos de la cocaína caminando de regreso al colegio, media dopada, media alegre, imaginando cosas que no existían. Llegó hasta la puerta del colegio e ingresó por la puerta trampa para que nadie la viera. No se sacó la campera con la capucha negra hasta llegar a su habitación y tirarse en la cama sin hablar con nadie dejando preocupadas a Chiharu y Tomoyo quienes en ese momento se encontraban dentro de la habitación.

- ¡Te voy a asesinar hijo de puta! – Exclamó Kerberos lanzándose encima de Syaoran para pegarle una trompada.

- ¡Espera Kerberos! – Exclamó Meiling alterada.

Pero era tarde, Syaoran ya estaba siendo golpeado por el rubio e intentando defenderse como podía, pero la furia de Kerberos era demasiado grande.  
Takashi y Eriol intentaron detenerlo, y después de arduos intentos, lograron frenar a Kerberos, y alejarlo de un Syaoran golpeado.

- ¡Me dijiste que no tenías nada con esa perra hijo de puta, y seguías con ella mientras estabas con Sakura!

- ¡Yo no tenía nada con Yukiko imbécil! – Gritó Syaoran.

- ¡¿Ah no?! ¡Meiling desmiéntelo! – Gritó Kerberos fuera de sí.

- Kero….

- ¡Dilo Meiling! Di que tu primo no tenía nada con Yukiko Makoto mientras salía con Sakura, vamos dilo….

- Él… si tenía algo con Yukiko… pero…

- ¿Y te hacías llamar amiga de Sakura? ¿Sabías eso y no se lo dijiste?

- Todo tiene un porque… - Dijo Eriol mirando tranquilamente a Kerberos. – No todo es lo que parece amigo.

- ¡¿Tú también lo sabías hipócrita?! ¿Cómo puede ser que se caguen tanto en una chica que sufre tanto como Sakura?

- ¡No nos cagamos en ella! – Gritó Eriol. – Syaoran iba a terminar con todo…. Pero no sabía como terminar bien con eso….

- Claro… Syaoran el pobre inocente – Dijo Kerberos con desprecio. – Yo ya no me trago mas eso, no soy idiota, todos ustedes son como todos los caretas de este colegio, se cagan en los sentimientos de los demás…. ¿Y sabes que Eriol? Yo pensé que al ser mi amigo te conocía y eras diferente… pero no, creo que Sakura tiene toda la razón del mundo al no aguantarte… y con respecto a ti Li… pensé que eras una persona diferente… pero eres mas de la mierda del montón.

- Kerberos, intenta escuchar por un segundo a Syaoran… - Dijo Meiling hablando por fin. – Por favor, te juro que nada es lo que parece…

- No seas hipócrita Meiling, yo no caigo más en su juego, Sakura se va a enterar de la mierda que son ustedes.

- ¡No se lo digas Kerberos! – Gritó Eriol. – Sabes que no es el momento… se lo dices ahora y Sakura puede… sabes… como es ella… puede volver a "eso".

- Las drogas nunca las dejo del todo. – Dijo Keberos clavando una mirada sombría en los ojos azules de Eriol.

- No digo que volverá a las drogas Kerberos… volverá a todos los problemas además de las drogas que tenía y fue superando de a poco gracias a Syaoran…

- Cuando eso se le pase…. Cuando se olvide de esta mierda, se lo diré. – Dijo Kerberos.

El silencio invadió la habitación, y Kerberos estuvo a punto de abandonar la habitación de no ser porque una voz interrumpió el silencio.

- ¿Yo soy una mierda Kerberos? – Preguntó una firme voz grave.

Kero miró al dueño de esa voz y levantó una ceja.

- ¿Tienes alguna duda todavía?

- ¿Y tú? Tu te besas con mi prima para luego ir a besar a Sakura, te cagaste en mí, en tu supuesto amigo y la besaste… anda a saber hace cuanto que llevan esa relación y yo no lo sabía, anda a saber… Sakura atrás de esa imagen de buenita que tiene es una perra más del montón.

Kerberos dio un salto desde su cama hacia donde estaba Syaoran y lo agarró del cuello.

- Vuelve a decir eso de Sakura y retorceré tu cuello hasta que te mueras hijo de puta.

- Es la verdad…. ¿O me equivoco? ¿O fue una ilusión verte besándote con ella en el pasillo? Además de eso, te cagaste en mi prima… - Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

- Ja, definitivamente la idiotez de tu cerebro no te deja ver nada… yo amo a Sakura… pero como un amigo, no me gusta como mujer en lo más mínimo, la conozco desde los cinco años, ¿Cómo pretendes que me pueda gustar? ¿Eres idiota? Me besó porque vio que venías y quería pagarte con la misma moneda, yo solo accedí, pero fue un beso vacío, sin sentimientos, y te puedo asegurar que no sentí lo mismo al besar… al besar a Meiling. – Dijo el rubio sonrojándose, pero enseguida recobró la normalidad de su rostro. - ¿Ahora que tienes para decirme?

Eriol abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, nunca imaginó una declaración así de parte de su amigo. Syaoran se sorprendió y miró de reojo a una muy sonrojada Meiling que tampoco entraba en lo que acababa de escuchar. Había sido un completo idiota, lo reconocía… se había mandado el moco de su vida y no sabía si ahora habría vuelta atrás.

- Iré a ver como está Sakura. – Dijo Keberos saliendo de la habitación. – Todos ustedes me decepcionaron.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, después de todo, ¿Qué podían hacer? Kerberos tenía razón, Syaoran había actuado como un imbécil, Meiling no supo ver las cosas y ahora era probable que no hubiera vuelta atrás.

Sus ojos verdes estaban oscuros y rojizos, no veía con claridad las paredes del pasillo y se tambaleaba de un costado a otro. Se apoyo en una columna del solitario pasillo y se dejo resbalar hasta sentarse en el suelo no estaba bien, tenía frío, alucinaba cosas, alguien la perseguía, una respiración agitada la seguía.

- No fue mi culpa, juro que no fue mi culpa. – Dijo en un susurro que parecía macabro.

- ¿Sakura? – Preguntó una voz.

- Juro que no fue mi culpa. Hace frío, mucho frío…

- Por dios Sakura, ¿Qué mierda hiciste idiota? – Preguntó la voz.

Sakura levantó el rostro. Sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos, desorbitados. Sus manos le temblaban y vio una sombra negra acercándosele. No reconocía su voz.

- Vete. – Dijo desquiciadamente. – Déjame sola, vete.

- Sakura, soy yo, Kerberos. – Dijo el chico seriamente.

- Kero… Kero… me persiguen ¡Sálvame por favor! Me matarán, sálvame.

- Sh, tranquila Sak. – Dijo el rubio mientras la cargaba.

La chica se dejó agarrar por su amigo, quien la llevó a su habitación. Su cuerpo temblaba y estaba frío. Su respiración estaba agitada y sus manos sudaban.  
Solo se atrevían a cruzar miradas entre ellos. No hablaron desde que Kerberos salió de la habitación. Syaoran estaba sentado en su cama con la cabeza gacha y los ojos clavados en el suelo. Meiling estaba apoyada de espaldas a la pared de al lado de la puerta con la mirada en algún punto indefinido y Eriol estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo. Takashi se había ido. Necesitaba despejarse un poco, después de todo, Sakura era su amiga y no le hacía bien ver la situación que se había echo con ella y sus amigos.  
De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un apurado Kerberos cargando a alguien como si fuera un bebé.

- Déjame tu cama Li. – Pidió el rubio. – Y tráeme un algodón.

- ¡Sakura! – Exclamó Meiling acercándose a su amiga.

Meiling aléjate, necesita aire. Es la cocaína.

- Pero, pero… ¡le sangra la nariz!

Syaoran volvió enseguida con un paquete de algodón y se lo entregó a Kerberos, quien sacó dos pedacitos y se los puso en la nariz para controlar el sangrado.

- Oigo muchas voces Kero… me vienen a buscar. – Dijo la chica con los ojos apretados.

- Sh, tranquila.

- No dejes que me lleven, no los dejes.

- Nadie te llevará Sakura.

Kerberos le tomó la mano a su amiga y ella abrió los ojos. Sus pupilas estaban terriblemente dilatadas y se marcaban las venas rojas de los ojos.

- ¡Dios! – Exlcamó Meiling.

- Ve ya a buscar a Tomoyo. – Dijo Kerberos a la chica de ojos rubíes.

El cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a temblar y la chica volvió a cerrar los ojos desesperadamente y se retorcía como intentando escapar de algo.

- Dame por favor… necesito mas… - Decía Sakura con voz ronca desde su sueño.

- Sakura, después te daré mas, ahora tienes que dormir.

- Dame mas te lo suplico Kero… te lo suplico.

Si Syaoran no supiera que eran los efectos de la cocaína hubieran accedido al pedido de Sakura, parecía conciente de lo que estaba pidiendo, parecía que lo anhelaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

- Sakura duerme. – Dijo Syaoran acercándose a la chica.

- Creo que lo mejor es que te mantengas lejos de ella Li. – Dijo Kerberos fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Li… Syaoran. – Susurró la castaña con los ojos cerrados. – Syaoran tiene razón… la tiene.

- Perdóname Sakura. – Dijo Syaoran quebrado. Nunca imaginó ver a Sakura en ese estado.

- Syaoran…. Syaoran… Syaoran… - Susurraba la castaña.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y entró Tomoyo, más pálido de lo que era por naturaleza, y se arrodillo rápidamente al lado de la cama donde Sakura seguía delirando y temblando.  
La morocha tomo una de las manos de Sakura entre las de ella y las acarició.

- ¿Qué hiciste amiga mía? – Preguntó la morocha afligida. – Eriol, dame un pañuelo por favor.

El morocho asintió y le trajo un pañuelo de su cajón, el cual Tomoyo llevo al baño y lo mojo con agua para luego ponerlo en la frente de la castaña.

- Creo que lo mejor es llamar a un medico. – Dijo Syaoran mirando preocupado a Sakura.

- No. – Determino Kerberos seriamente. – No podemos llamar a un médico.

- Pero Sakura está…

- Si llamamos a un medico Syaoran, la directora lo sabría y Sakura podría ser expulsada por drogadicta del colegio. – Dijo Tomoyo mientras acariciaba intentando calmar a su amiga. – E imagínate el escándalo que haría Touya Kinomoto si se enterara que a su hermana la expulsaron del colegio por drogas.

- Pero Touya Kinomoto sabe que Sakura se droga…

- Si, pero tienen que mantener en alto el renombre de su familia. – Dijo Kerberos. – Se nota que nunca has tenido trato con los Kinomoto.

- Pero… es la salud de Sakura. – Dijo Syaoran horrorizado, dándose cuenta cual parecida era la familia de Sakura a su propia familia.

- Syaoran… créeme que no es lo mejor, al menos no en este caso.

Sakura finalmente se quedó dormida y Tomoyo le sacó los algodones de la nariz. Al fin la hemorragia nasal había terminado.

- Cuando despierte estará mejor. – Dijo Tomoyo mirando preocupada a Sakura. – Es preferible que no la llevemos a su habitación, porque podríamos despertarla y sobre exaltarla, cosa que no sería bueno.

- No te preocupes, puedo quedarme despierto. – Dijo Syaoran.

- Perfecto. – Dijo Tomoyo.

La amatista se retiró de la habitación junto con Meiling, sabiendo que dejaban a Sakura en buenas manos. Al menos sabía que Eriol, Takashi, Kerberos y Syaoran cuidarían de Sakura bajo cualquier circunstancia.  
Esa noche, los chicos armaron una cama adicional en el piso para Syaoran, quien durmió en el piso al lado de su cama, donde dormía Sakura. Pero había alguien en especial que no podía dormir, un chico de ojos azules que miraba perdido en la oscuridad recordando cosas, cosas que quizás nunca tendrían que haber ocurrido.

**Flash back  
**_Eriol Hiragizawa caminaba a toda prisa por los solitarios pasillos del colegio. Tenía 1__4 años y todavía usaba esas gafas que había dejado de usar a los dieciséis años de edad. Buscaba un lugar tranquilo en el colegio Seijo donde poder tranquilizarse, su padrastro lo había vuelto a hacer y no estaba dispuesto a volver a soportarlo, ya no. __Quizás el lugar más cómodo sería el lugar mas obvio para hacerlo. Subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de su habitación, sacó de su bolsillo una bolsa con un polvo blanco, lo pico bien, bien y lo alineo prolijamente en su escritorio. Estaba a segundos de sentir y aspirar la gloria… pero alguien abrió estrepitosamente la puerta de la habitación y Eriol se sobresaltó.  
__Sakura estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se notaba que había estado llorando. _

_- Eriol… tu… _

_- Sakura… te suplico que no le digas nada a Tomoyo…_

_- Eso es cocaína… - Dijo la castaña acercándose a Eriol._

_El morocho de ojos azules asintió y agacho la mirada. La castaña le acarició el cabello y el chico la abrazó sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

_- ¿Es por lo de tu padre y tu padrastro?_

_- Si…_

_- ¿Que sientes… cuando la inhalas Eriol? – Pregunto la castaña._

_- Me transporta a otro mundo, alivia el dolor que siento, la frustración que tengo…_

_- No deberías pensar en lo que tu padrastro dice, te lo he dicho miles de veces…_

_- Pero… Sakura… lo necesito._

_- Te estas haciendo dependiente._

_- Se cuando puedo frenar…_

_- ¿Puedes frenar?_

_- Cuando quiero. – Contesto soberbiamente Eriol. _

_- Entonces… quiero probar… - Dijo la castaña rompiendo en llanto._

_- ¿Qué te ocurre Sakura? – Preguntó el chico de cabellos negros acariciándole el cabello._

_- Es de nuevo… mi padre… mi hermano… mi madre… todo me atormenta de nuevo. – Dijo quebradamente Sakura._

_- Ven, Inhala un poco. – Contestó Eriol._

_Sakura hizo lo que Eriol le dijo desesperada, necesitaba salir inmediatamente de su realidad, no aguantaba mas, necesitaba irse, escapar, morirse.  
__Eriol miró a Sakura, la entendía perfectamente, sabía lo que sentía y lo que quería hacer, la sensación que quería sentir, escapar del mundo, sentir que su realidad, no era verdad, solo una maldita pesadilla, y que cuando fuera a despertar, bajara al living de su mansión y estuviera su madre con una sonrisa acompañada de su padre leyendo el periódico y un delicioso desayuno… Como toda esa felicidad se pudo escapar de golpe… ¿Cómo?  
__Sakura levantó el rostro con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa boba en el rostro y le indico a Eriol que hiciera lo mismo. Él lo hizo… pero jamás lo hubiera echo si sabía como terminaría todo después…  
_**Fin del Flash Back.**

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento se quedó dormido. Recién ahora, se estaba dando cuenta como lastimo a las personas a las que él mas quería, a las únicas que les pudo confiar todo, a las únicas a las cuales se abrió y se mostró como realmente era: Sakura y Tomoyo.

Syaoran no podía dormir. Estaba acostado en el suelo, y sentía el perfume de Sakura, solo eso lo inquietaba. Sentía los ronquidos de Takashi y la respiración tranquila de Eriol. El único que no hacía ruidos era Kerberos, que seguramente estaba despierto como él, deseando ser él el que estuviera acostado en el suelo tan cerca de Sakura.  
Abrió los ojos en la oscuridad, solo se veía los reflejos de las cosas por la luz de la luna que entraba por la única ventana de la habitación. Miró el despertador digital que estaba en su mesa de luz, eran las cinco de la mañana. En dos horas sonaría indicando que tenían que levantarse para comenzar el lunes en la escuela.  
Miró nuevamente a Sakura, que dormía en su cama de costado hacia donde él estaba. Le colgaba la mano izquierda y llegaba hasta donde él estaba. Sintió unas ganas inaguantables de acariciársela, rozársela, sentir su suave piel en sus manos… así que con mucho cuidado tomo la mano de la castaña y la acarició, era tan suave, tan femenina, tan hermosa. Sintió como los dedos de Sakura aprisionaron su mano y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Syaoran le acarició una mejilla con la otra mano y le besó la frente. La castaña abrió los ojos.

- Syaoran… sabía que eras tú…

- Sakura…

- Te amo Syaoran, perdóname, nada de lo que viste con Kero fue verdad, fue solo una actuación para darte celos. Te amo, te amo, te amo.

- Yo también te amo Sakura, eres la única mujer en mi vida, te amo como a nadie en el mundo, eres con la única que puedo sentir que quiero compartir un futuro, la única con la que puedo estar.

- Syao…

- Perdóname por todo princesa, no lo dije conciente, nada de lo que dije lo pensé, lo único que es real es que te amo.

Abrió los ojos en la oscuridad… vio que Sakura todavía dormía, que su mano estaba floja entre las de él, que no sonreía, que solo dormía, con la cara extremadamente relajada, que solo había soñado, que nunca le había dicho te amo, ni que lo de Kero fue una mentira, nada de eso había sido realidad. Frustrado miró nuevamente al techo y esperó a que fueran las siete de la mañana para despertarse e ir como siempre a clases… y esperar a ver como Sakura despertaba, y con la mínima esperanza de que al despertar, sonriera como siempre y fuera la misma Sakura enérgica que conoció.

**Flash Back**

_- Algo te esta pasando Sakura… y quiero saber que. – Dijo el castaño mirándola tiernamente. – Soy tu amigo, y podes confiar en mí._

_- Ese es el problema Syaoran… que eres mi migo y por eso no te lo puedo decir._

_- Pero…_

_- Quizás… algún día… - Dijo Sakura levantándose. Pero Syaoran se lo impidió tomándola fuerte de la mano._

_- Tum… Tum… Tum… el corazón de Sakura sonaba demasiado fuerte, tanto que pensaba que Syaoran podría escuchar sus latidos._

_- ¿Estas enojada con migo? ¿Es eso? – Pregunto el castaño mirándola dolido._

_- No… no es eso… - Dijo Sakura completamente sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Ya te dije que… no voy a decírtelo…_

_- ¿Es porque salgo con Yukiko? ¿Es por eso? Si quieres yo…_

_- No, no lo digas… no… no es por eso… - Dijo la castaña mordiéndose el labio inferior. – De verdad Syaoran, es mejor que me dejes ir…_

_- Es que… te siento cortada Sakura, siento que quieres escapar de mí…_

_- ¡No! No quiero escapar de ti Syaoran. – Dijo Sakura. – Es solo que… que… yo… bueno, no me siento bien._

_- No es verdad eso Sakura, confía en mí… por favor. – Le imploro Syaoran._

_- No… sigas Syaoran… déjame ir, déjame ir... – Dijo la castaña._

_- No Sakura… si no me quieres decir nada, vas a tener que escuchar lo que yo tengo que decirte a vos._

_Sakura lo miro perpleja. Syaoran la sostuvo del brazo, ya no de la muñeca._

_- Sakura… ya no me importa nadie, ni nada, estas aquí, con migo, enfrente de mi y si no te digo lo que me pasa no voy a poder seguir viviendo tranquilo._

_- Que… que pasa… que te pasa…_

_- Sakura, yo estoy enamorado de vos… - Dijo el castaño._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Bueno, al menos lo consolaba saber que ese recuerdo que tenía dentro de su mente era real… al igual que los tres meses maravillosos que paso junto a ella, sus besos, sus caricias, la ternura que había en ella.  
¿Por qué tenía que existir una Yukiko Makoto que le atormentara la vida? ¿Por qué Sakura tenía que ser tan desconfiada y orgullosa? Y lo mas importante, que era de lo que el mas se arrepentía… ¿Por qué tenía que ser un maldito hombre necesitado de sexo, con hormonas alzadas que pensaba con la cabeza de abajo y no la de arriba? ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser lo más parecido a una novela dramática?  
Sonrió. Realmente era patético.

Tenía los ojos cerrados tranquilamente. Se sentía relativamente bien, al menos estaba calmada y no tenía nauseas ni dolor de cabeza, solo ardor en la nariz. Una tibia mano le agarraba la suya… reconocía esa piel, ese perfume que le invadía el cerebro y no le dejaba pensar. Sabía que la persona que le estaba agarrando la mano era Syaoran, pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos por temor a que esa tibieza de su mano desapareciera.  
Inconcientemente, apretó la mano del castaño, quien abrió los ojos y miró a Sakura, que estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero ya su cara no estaba relajada, lo que quería decir que estaba despierta con los ojos cerrados. Y si estaba despierta, sabía que la mano que estaba agarrando era la de él.

- Sakura. – Susurró suavemente.

La castaña abrió primero un ojo y después el otro. Sus ojos no mostraban signo de somnolencia alguna, lo cual indicaba que hacía un rato que estaba despierta.

- Creí que si abría los ojos, te desvanecerías Syaoran. – Dijo la castaña.

- Sakura… yo…

- No quiero escuchar nada, mis ojos ya me explicaron lo que tenía que saber…

- Nada fue real Sakura.

- Si lo fue, yo lo vi… también te escuche.

- Sakura…

- No tiene sentido que te disculpes… ya lo escuche, ya se lo que tu piensas… no tienes que explicar nada.

- ¡Solo escúchame cinco minutos Sakura! – Gritó el castaño haciendo que Kerberos se levantara de su cama y Eriol lo mirara somnoliento… Takashi siguió roncando, cuando dormía nada lo inmutaba.

- Sakura, despertaste. – Dijo Kerberos acercándose a la chica.

- Dios, si van a hacer escándalos esperen a que sean las siete de la mañana, ¿si? – Protestó Eriol.

- Disculpa Eriol. – Dijo Syaoran fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Sakura? – Pregunto Kerberos ignorando por completo a Syaoran.

- Bien. – Contestó cortadamente la chica. – Creo que iré a mi habitación.

- Te acompaño. – Dijo Kerberos.

- Gracias Kero. – Dijo la castaña sonriéndole. – Gracias por todo, siempre fuiste un amigo fiel Kero.

Kerberos ayudo a Sakura a levantarse y abrió la puerta de la habitación asegurándose de que nadie los veía.

- Tenemos una conversación pendiente Sakura.

- Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar Li, está todo dicho.

La castaña lo miro de reojo una última vez antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ella, y junto con Kero, fueron hacia su habitación.

- Gracias por acompañarme amigo.

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea Sakura.

La castaña sonrió y entró en su habitación, donde ni Chiharu, ni Meiling ni mucho menos Tomoyo estaban dormidas, sino que hablaban entre ellas, pero callaron al ver entrar a Sakura.

- Sakura, por todos los cielos. – Dijo Chiharu. – Me contaron lo de ayer…

- ¿Cómo… como estás Sakura? – Preguntó Meiling agachando la mirada.

- Bien, ¿y tú? – Contestó con una sonrisa.

- Sakura… ya basta. – Dijo Tomoyo frunciendo el seño.

- ¿Qué ocurre Tomoyo?

- Ocurre que te estas excediendo, y la culpa es mía por no avisarles a tu padre y a tu hermano de lo que estas haciendo, te estas cagando amiga, y no es eso lo que yo quiero para ti.

- Tomoyo no hace falta que…

- Anoche estuviste muy mal, y Syaoran quería llamar a una ambulancia… estabas grave Sakura, y no es cuestión de "mis amigos están para apoyarme siempre, hago lo que quiero, las cosas se me van de las manos, pero duermo y se pasa". – Dijo Tomoyo poniéndose de pie. – Estoy cansada de que pongas tu vida en peligro por chiquilinadas, eres mi amiga y te adoro mucho como para verte haciendo las cosas que haces… ya no pienso ser cómplice de tus berrinches Sakura…

- ¡No son berrinches! – Dijo Sakura perdiendo la paciencia. - ¡Como se nota que no entiendes nada de la vida Tomoyo! ¡Como se nota que no entiendes lo que me pasa y nunca te paso algo parecido!

- Sakura… no digo que lo que te pasa y te ha pasado sea una chiquilinada, digo que lo que haces para "soportar" esas cosas son chiquilinadas, sabes que eres la única de todas nosotras que se sigue drogando. – Dijo Tomoyo. – Ni Eriol lo hace ya.

- Yo paro cuando quiero.

- ¡Mierda Sakura! Sabes que no es así, no paras cuando quieres, ¿Anoche que? ¿Anoche paraste cuando quisiste?

- No paso nada, ¿o si? ¿No me ves aquí? – Respondió Sakura fuera de sí.

- Eso lo dices porque no te vistes, ni te acuerdas de cómo estabas ayer… mira Sakura, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, una hermana para mí… y por esa razón no estoy dispuesta a ver como te destruyes la vida y tocas fondo… así que decidí que la próxima vez… llamaré a Touya.

- No te atreverías Tomoyo. – Dijo Sakura apuntándola con su dedo índice.

- Pruébame. – Dijo Tomoyo con lágrimas en los ojos. – Años callando todo Sakura ¡años viendo como te destruyes y no puedes salir!

- ¡Si puedo salir! ¡Yo controlo mi vida como quiero!

- No es así Sakura, las drogas controlan ahora tu vida. – Dijo Tomoyo como última palabra y salió echa una furia de la habitación seguida por Meiling y Chiharu.

Sakura miró atónita la puerta por donde se habían ido las que eran "sus amigas" y se tiró en su cama. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Tomoyo estaba en contra de ella? No podía ser, tenía que ser una pesadilla, Tomoyo era el único respaldo que tenía, la única que la quería de verdad, tal cual era ella… pero… ¿Por qué ahora pretendía dominar su vida? ¿Por qué la controlaba? ¿Qué le importaba a Tomoyo si ella se drogaba o no?  
"_Perder un amigo es morir, es tener el alma devastada, ir a la deriva por la vida sin luz y sin salida. Perder un amigo es sentir que el mundo ya no gira… que todo se detiene sin final, sin punto de partida."  
_¿Por qué se le tenía que venir a la cabeza esa canción que Tomoyo le cantó cuando se pelearon por primera vez? ¿En que momento ella se empezó a distanciar de la gente que más quería? ¿En que momento había dejado de ser ella?  
"_Un amigo es todo, el camino, la luz, el corazón, los sueños que soñamos… un amigo es arriesgar con alguien a tu lado y estar… por siempre acompañados…el que te ayuda a volar, el que te empuja a buscar la salida…"  
_¿En que momento había cambiado tanto que hasta Tomoyo estaba en contra de ella? ¿Cuándo? ¿En que momento? ¿En que se había convertido?  
Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, que todavía le ardían por la cocaína de la noche anterior. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida?  
Flexionó las rodillas y cruzó sus brazos para llorar y llorar, solo llorar amargamente.

Tomoyo cayó del otro lado de la puerta, apoyada contra la fría madera y unas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro. Escuchaba los llantos de Sakura, escuchó cantar esa canción que ella le enseñó cuando tenían doce años, sabía que Sakura sufría, lo sabía muy bien, y ella sufría con su amiga… pero no sabía como ayudarla, no sabía ya que hacer para ayudarla. Chiharu y Meiling la abrazaron.

Esa mañana Sakura no fue a clases, estuvo todo el día encerrada en su habitación, ni siquiera bajó a almorzar con la excusa de que se sentía mal.  
Syaoran no se animaba a preguntar por ella a Tomoyo, además de que Meiling le había contado lo sucedido entre la amatista y Sakura.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se levantó y se puso el uniforme. Sus ojos estaban apagados y su rostro demacrado, por lo que tuvo que ponerse maquillaje.  
Bajó, la mesa de quinto estaba llena, y sintió como muchas miradas giraron a ella en el momento que entró en el comedor a desayunar. Agachó la mirada y fue a sentarse a un asiento casi llegando a la punta más lejana a Eriol, ya que su lugar estaba ocupado por una chica de un grado más bajo que ella… un momento, ¿Qué hacía una alumna de cuarto año sentada en la mesa de quinto año? Miró con una ceja levantada y vio que la chica la miraba tímidamente, y si, era obvio, ninguna niña iba a mirar desafiantemente a Sakura y mucho menos sentarse en su lugar… en otro momento la hubiera sacado de los pelos, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas, ni tenía ánimos para hacerlo… aunque… ahora que lo pensaba, esa era la misma niña que Tomoyo le dijo que estaba en grupo de porristas y ella, que era la capitana, ni la había notado, la misma niña que estaba hablando con Syaoran el día… el día… el día que el le dijo todo lo que le dijo. Maldito Syaoran.  
Y hablando del rey de roma, se le ocurrió desviar la mirada hacia donde estaba el castaño sonriéndole a aquella niña de cuarto. ¡Ay! Que bronca.  
Sakura apretó los dientes y se centró en el plato de cereales que tenía enfrente de sus ojos.  
Te odio Syaoran Li. – Susurró mientras devoraba los cereales con leche de su plato.

Si había algo que Sakura Kinomoto odiaba mas que los lunes, eran los martes, lo cual en el ranking de las cosas mas odiadas por la castaña, casi estaban en el mismo lugar, y el único porque, coincidía en los dos días: Matemáticas la primeras dos horas. Que castigo. Lo cual significaba, que en las primeras dos horas tendría que convivir con el soberbio y perfecto en matemáticas de Syaoran Li, la persona con la que menos quería estar en ese preciso momento… aunque se sentía tan sola sin Tomoyo que hasta la compañía de Li no le vendría nada mal… aunque para ser sinceros… se moría por hablar con Syaoran, pero no sabía que pasaba que desde el día anterior que no salió de su habitación, el chino no le había dado mas bola.  
Suspiró. No le quedaba otra que aguantar esas dos malditas horas.

- Estudien la regla de la cadena como si fuera el himno. – Dijo la profesora Ukyo. – Señorita Kinomoto, ¿Podría decirnos a la clase como es la regla de la cadena?

Sakura, que seguía mirando el techo, reaccionó automáticamente al escuchar su apellido.

- ¿Hoe?

- Siempre en la luna Kinomoto, quiero ver como se las arregla para aprobar este cuatrimestral, no creo que tenga la misma suerte que en el anterior… A ver, ¿Quién puede responder la pregunta? ¿Señor Li?

- La regla de la cadena se resuelve multiplicando el primer polinomio derivado, por el segundo sin derivar, por el segundo derivado por el primero sin derivar separándolo en dos términos.

- ¿Y cuando se utiliza?

- Cuando hay dos o mas derivadas metidas en un solo polinomio.

- Excelente Li, siempre tan brillante en matemáticas.

Sakura apretó los dientes… si había algo que realmente odiaba era quedar mal delante de los demás, y era lo que Ukyo siempre trataba de hacer… pero ahora le molestaba mas porque sabía que contra Syaoran en matemáticas no podía luchar.

- Señorita Kinomoto, realmente me asusta como va a terminar con matemáticas este año, me parece que lo conveniente sería asignarle a un alumno del curso para que la ayude con la materia… y creo que no hay mejor elección que Syaoran Li para la tarea… por lo brillante que es con matemática, y sus habilidades… aunque enseñarle a usted será bastante complicado… pero le servirá para repasar para la evaluación.

- ¡No! – Exclamó Sakura poniéndose de pie. – No pienso estudiar matemáticas con Li, antes prefiero llevarme la materia.

- Kinomoto… retírese de mi salón.

Sakura se levantó bruscamente y se fue del salón dando un portazo que se escuchó en todo el pasillo.  
Syaoran miró por donde la castaña se había ido y se mordió el labio inferior, dios… ¿Cómo podía hacer para hablar con Sakura?

Las dos horas de matemática pasaron lentamente para Syaoran por primera vez en su vida, y para Sakura, que esa mañana la habían citado a la oficina de la directora Makeshi después de su triunfal y sonoro portazo.

- Señorita Kinomoto, por favor tome asiento. – Dijo seriamente la mujer mayor a través de sus anteojos cuadrados de montura de carey.

- Si directora.

- Mira Sakura… vamos a olvidarnos de formalismos por este momento… - Dijo mirándola profundamente, como si pudiera penetrarla con la mirada.

- Señora Makeshi…

- Sakura, tu sabes las condolencias que he tenido contigo, tuve que sacar un as de la manga mas de una vez por ti y lo sabes.

- Si directora.

- No respondas si como si fueras un robot que asiente todo lo que uno dice, préstame atención por primera vez en tu vida Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos verdes en los orbes marinos de la directora que la miraban con dureza.

- De acuerdo, la escucho.

- Sakura… eres una de las alumnas con más trayectoria, vienes desde los 3 años de edad a esta institución y sabes la amistad que tengo con tu padre Fujikata… pero esa no es razón para que acepte todas tus insolencias, faltas y quebranto de normas. – Dijo la directora tranquilamente, pero con la voz firme.

- Directora Makeshi, mis faltas de conducta no son por abuso de confianza ni porque mi padre sea su amigo, ni nada por eso es simplemente…

- Sakura, se perfectamente que tu infancia no fue fácil, se que te sientes culpable por la muerte de tu madre, pero Sakura, ahora debes preocuparte por ti y tu futuro.

- ¿Qué me quiere decir directora? vaya al punto por favor.

- No es fácil para mi decírtelo… te he visto crecer desde los tres años de edad en este instituto y te he tomado un cariño especial… - Dijo la directora antes de tomar aire y continuar. – El asunto es Sakura, que ya mas de un profesor, encabezados por la profesora Ukyo me pidió tu expulsión del instituto.

- ¿Qué? – Susurró Sakura, que sentía como su alma se caía a sus pies y sus manos transpiraban. No podían echarla del colegio, no a ella. – Directora… por favor...

- Me he enterado de muchas cosas… como tus drogas en tu habitación, tus ausencias del instituto… ¡¿Te das cuenta hasta donde has llegado?!

- Usted… usted sabe…

- Si, lo se. El día después de que Li tuvo ese problema con aquel hombre e hicieron inspecciones en el instituto, revolví todas tus cosas hasta encontrar tu droga, que por cierto estaba muy bien escondida, pero no iba a permitir que tu padre sufriera un disgusto así…

- Makeshi… ¿Como sabía usted que yo…?

- Por el día que te tuvieron que internar, sabía que te drogabas, habías consumido mas de la cantidad de pastillas normal, eso lo hace un adicto Sakura… - Respondió la directora para dar paso a un silencio. – También se lo de tu carrera, ¡Casi te matas! ¿Te pusiste a pensar aunque sea un segundo que hubiera pasado si tu moto no llegaba al otro lado del puente?

- La carrera… Entonces… usted sabe lo de las carreras los sábados…

- Me enteré hace poco, cuando escuche a dos alumnos hablando de que se iban a inscribir, creo que eran Hiraguizawa y Li. Desde ahí presenció todas y cada una de las carreras sin que nadie lo note… porque no tengo forma de frenar algo que se ha hecho tan popular entre los alumnos… pero si algo le pasara a alguno de ustedes, la responsabilidad caería sobre mí, los padres dejan a sus hijos en el instituto pensando que están a salvo y se matan andando en una moto. – Dijo la directora con una sonrisa irónica. – Además tienen derecho a tener una diversión… pero cuando corriste contra Makoto y subiste por ese puente empinado sentí que no regresarías… que no ibas a cruzar ese puente.

- Directora….

- Sakura, te imploro… que no me des mas motivos para echarte de este colegio, esta vez… te lo estoy advirtiendo porque no podré mas contra la presión que tu generas – Dijo la directora juntando los dos pulgares. – Llamaré a tu familia para anunciarles tu situación….

- ¡No! – Gritó Sakura. – Se lo suplico no le diga nada a mi padre y a mi hermano, le prometo que tendré una conducta ejemplar, que no me meteré en ninguna cagada mas, pero por favor, no llame a mi familia…

- Sakura… es mi obligación… no me obligues a quebrar mas las normas.

- Por favor… se lo prometo, si me mando otro moco otra vez me expulsa, pero no ahora, se lo suplico.

- Mph… de acuerdo Sakura, esta es tu última oportunidad, por favor no me falles.

Sakura asintió y con el permiso de la directora se retiró de la dirección. Ahora si estaba en problemas, si quería seguir en ese colegio debía dejar las drogas, o al menos que nadie las notara… si Yukiko la buscaba no podría responder y mucho menos… salir a buscar a Takedo Irokashi del cual obviamente no se había olvidado.  
Regresó a clases perturbada después de la conversación con la directora y se sentó en su asiento como si nada hubiera ocurrido hasta que sonó el timbre del receso, así que se levantó y esperó a que todos salieran para luego hacerlo ella. Era la primera vez que pasaría un recreo, sola como una perra en el jardín del instituto.  
Caminó bajo la sombra de los árboles verdes, pronto empezaría el frío y tendría que sacar su ropa de invierno, eso no le gustaba nada, odiaba el invierno. Suspiró. Realmente extrañaba a Tomoyo, y a Syaoran, ya se había acostumbrado a él cuando eran novios y ahora ese tiempo parecía tan lejano, tan irreal. Como lo odiaba. Escuchó unas risas detrás de ella, y una de ellas le resultó muy familiar, demasiado familiar. Se giró en seco y vio al dueño de tan seductora risa, Syaoran, acompañado de una chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes como el agua, era Miharu Ichida, la amiga de cuarto año de Syaoran… ya se encargaría de ella en gimnasia… pero… se los veía tan felices sonriendo, hablando de vaya uno a saber que cosas lindas, y divertidas, mientras que ella estaba ahí parada como una tonta mirando al chico que no la dejaba dormir, con una vida amargada, en la que solo buscaba venganza y no la conseguía, con un tren que llevaba una pesada y dura carga, con la que nunca jamás podría hacer feliz a nadie… quizás era mejor así, dejar que Syaoran hiciera su vida, ella solo le traería mala suerte y desgracias a su vida, él ya había tenido que matar para salvarla a ella, y de las macanas que se mandaba ella… ¿y si después de todo Tomoyo tenía razón? ¿Si ya estaba fuera de control y por sus descontroles ponía a la gente que mas quería en peligro?

Miharu y Syaoran se iban acercando mas hacia donde la castaña estaba, y esta, que estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que miraba fijamente a Syaoran.  
El castaño alzó la vista y vio los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura clavados en él, lo cual hizo que se detuviera en seco y llamara la atención de Miharu, pero él ni cuenta se dio que la joven que lo acompañaba lo miraba celosa de Sakura. Quizás debería intentar hablar con la castaña, explicarse, necesitaba besarla, sentirla, acariciarla… pero no, no era posible, si el destino no lo quería así, era porque así no debía ser. Y efectivamente, la castaña le dirigió una última mirada, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. Syaoran solo la vio alejarse y tensó su mandíbula ante tanta impotencia, ante no saber que hacer.

- ¿Por qué no le hablas si es lo que quieres? – Preguntó Miharu mirando al castaño.

- Porque no puedo… ella no quiere hablarme, ni yo quiero hablarle…

- No te mientas, si quieres hablarle…

- Si, pero…

- Ella fue tu novia, la sigues queriendo… y aún así dejas que todo se escape de tus manos, no te entiendo…

- Creo que mi destino no es estar junto a Sakura Miharu…

- Puede ser… quizás debas abrirte a otras oportunidades Syaoran…

El castaño parpadeó sacando por un segundo a Sakura de su cabeza y miró a Miharu que la miraba expectante.

- El día que deje de pensar en Sakura, va a ser el día en que realmente la haya olvidado. – Respondió secamente

Miharu agachó la mirada, se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y solo atinó a apoyar una mano en el hombro del castaño. Si lo que quería era conquistar a Syaoran Li no debía cometer más errores.

Sakura siguió caminando por el parque del colegio. ¿De que servía tener dinero, un padre de renombre y poderoso, si se sentía tan vacía por dentro? Ya en su casa no entraba el sol, en el colegio… se sentía sola. Desolada. Mil veces se había preguntado ¿Qué se siente? Había probado tantas cosas ya para sentir otra cosa que no fuera ese vacío que la albergaba, había tocado fondo… Ahora ni Tomoyo estaba a su lado, solo su fiel amigo Kerberos. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Lo había perdido todo, o al menos así se sentía. Estaba enamorada, y ni siquiera eso podía hacerle bien, solo sufrir… pero quizás… el problema estaría en ella, no en el resto del mundo, quizás ella no estaba destinada para querer ni recibir cariño de nadie, ya que ni de su padre lo recibía.

- Tengo que solucionar esto de una vez… y así vivir en paz… aunque sea sola, pero en paz.

Si, era verdad… si no arreglaba sus asuntos con el pasado nunca podría vivir en paz, y no podía esperar mas tiempo… tenía que ser esta noche… pero… ¿Ella estaba preparada para eso? ¿Tendría la fuerza para ver a los ojos al único hombre que estaba en libertad y vio todo lo que le ocurrió siete años atrás y no hizo nada para ayudarla? ¿Estaría Takedo Irokashi dispuesto a hablar con ella y darle el paradero del hijo de puta que arruinó su vida?  
Apretó fuertemente los puños. Ella si estaba lista, y sin tardar, ese viernes se escaparía del colegio para buscar a Takedo, sin importar que eso significara su expulsión del colegio y el repudio total de su padre.

**Buenas... espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :o  
Bueno, como podemos ver, Tomoyo se peleó con Sakura, por lo que perdió el apoyo incondicional de su mejor amiga... de todos modos hay que ver lo que ocurre en el proximo capitulo. **

**Syaoran es un idiota, pero... bueno con él faltan... un par de capítulos :) igual, en el capitulo que viene hay una escena S&S bastante interesante :o  
Por otro lado, Tomoyo tiene "aventuritas" con Eriol... cosa que no va a terminar bien.., o si? solo les digo que Spinelsun no es un santo.  
En el capítulo que viene también se va a ver una parte de la misteriosa familia de Kerberos... mas que nada el porque él es tan resentido de la vida. Y por fin Sakura irá a la casa de Takedo... pero flor de sorprecita se va a llevar cuando llegue alla :o.**

**Bueno, bueno, no adelanto mas... ahora por ultimo les dejo los "adelantos" y saquen sus propias conjeturas.**

**Proximo capítulo...  
**

_- Sakura… ¿Por qué no hablaron como personas civilizadas? ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad para que se explique?_

_- ¡No! Es que estábamos hablando como personas civilizadas, lo juro. Pero al idiota se le ocurrió besarme, ¿entiendes? ¡Besarme!_

_- ¿Y tú accediste?_

_- ¡Yo no quería!_

_- No te he preguntado si querías o no Sakura, solo te pregunté si accediste. _

_- ¡Si! ¡Si! Lo besé como una maldita condenada derritiéndome en sus brazos y temblando como una hojita recién caída del árbol. _

_- Ay Sak…_

_- Es un idiota, no quiero saber mas nada de Syaoran Li en lo que me queda de vida. _

_- Pero… ¿Por qué no lo escuchas? _

_- No tengo nada que escuchar que venga de él._

_- Yo creo que si Sakura. – Lo único que vas a lograr con tu actitud cabeza dura, es perder, y no solo a Syaoran, muchas cosas mas en tu vida._

**Ejem, ejem... NO COMENTS jajaja.**

**Espero sus comentarios :) que siempre me hacen muy bien :) muchas gracias a todos :).  
Julieta (F)**


	21. Capítulo 21

Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio…**_

_Apretó fuertemente los puños. Ella si estaba lista, y sin tardar, ese viernes se escaparía del colegio para buscar a Takedo, sin importar que eso significara su expulsión del colegio y el repudio total de su padre. _

_**Capitulo 21: La casa de Takedo**_

_A veces lo que nos daña nos fortalece, y lo que era para mal resulta siendo para bien… solo hay que saber el correcto camino que tomar, pero como seres huma__nos que somos cometemos errores, pero eso no nos hace perder la partida y no dejarnos llegar a nuestro destino, sino desviarnos y hacer que se demore mas el destino final._

Takedo Irokashi. No se pudo borrar ese nombre en el resto del día. Volvió a clases con la cabeza metida en ese nombre, fue a natación con la cabeza en ese nombre, cenó con la cabeza en ese nombre y se fue a dormir pensando en él. Y ahora se levantaba a vivir un nuevo día, o como Sakura bien le decía, un día mas en el infierno, pensando nuevamente en ese nombre. Tenía la dirección, todo; lo que no sabía era con quien vivía, una foto reciente… eso le faltaba, pero estaba segura que no se olvidaría nunca del rostro de ese hombre y lo reconocería aunque se hubiese echo una reconstrucción facial.  
Finalmente la última materia de la mañana terminó dando lugar al timbre que sonó anunciando que iban a llenar sus vacíos estómagos con la comida asquerosa del buffet, aunque podría ser peor, claro.

Bajó y se sentó en SU asiento, porque por más que Tomoyo, Chiharu y Meiling la ignoraran por completo, ese era y seguiría siendo SU asiento. Pero bueno, al menos tenía la compañía de Rika, que seguía hablando con ella, y Kero, obvio… pero ninguno de los dos estaba en la practica de porristas… y justamente esa tarde tenía practica y ella era la capitana… lo único que le faltaba era que las chicas a las que ELLA mandaba la ignoraran y no hicieran lo que ella decía. Dios…  
Masticó muy brutalmente su almuerzo mientras escuchaba la voz de Tomoyo que hablaba con Meiling. Definitivamente era duro, muy duro.

- Oye Sakura, relájate, come bien. – Dijo Rika con una dulce sonrisa.

- Déjame en paz Rika. – Contestó Sakura bruscamente.

- Como digas… - Dijo la castaña de cabello ondulado. – Opa, parece que Li es bueno conquistando chicas…

Solo ese simple comentario hizo que Sakura clavara sus gemas esmeraldas en Syaoran y viera como Miharu no se cuanto, el apellido, se acercara sonriéndole a SU Syaoran. Una cosa era que Yukiko Makoto, su enemiga número uno mirara a su Syaoran… pero estaba en todo su derecho, porque no por nada era su muy conocida archi re contra súper enemiga, pero una MUY diferente era que una mocosa de cuarto año estuviera hablando, coqueteando, y manteniendo contacto físico con Syaoran Li, lo cual ella manifestaba como parte de su propiedad… o mejor dicho, ella era propiedad de él… _"Dios Sakura, que tarada, dependiente e imbécil nos hemos vuelto"_ Si, si, no había ni que decirlo, tenía ganas de estrolar su cara contra el plato que tenía adelante suyo. _"Hablando de Yukiko Makoto… ¿Dónde está?" _Y como respuesta a su pregunta, ahí vio a Yukiko Makoto clavándole los ojos de piraña a Miharu como ella seguramente lo estaba haciendo segundos antes.

- Rika. – Susurró Sakura. – Necesito pedirte un favor.

- Dime Sak. – Respondió Rika en el mismo tono bajo que usó la castaña.

- Averíguame todo lo que puedas sobre ESA chiquilla. – Dijo Sakura resaltando en voz alta la palabra "esa".

- ¿Celosa?

- No, solo interés…

- Como digas Sakura, pero estás hablando conmigo, y sabes que te conozco boba. – Respondió Rika. – Te averiguaré cuanto pueda cuando pueda.

- Lo antes posible…

- Sabes que todo lo que hago por ti es lo más rápido posible…

- Gracias. – Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa. – Cambiando un poco de tema, ¿como va "eso?

- Amph…. No creo poder ocultarlo más tiempo, lo mejor será que hable con mis padres como tú dices… pero… no tengo el valor…

- Cuando estés lista Rika.

- Me propondrán hacer un aborto… y yo no pienso hacerlo.

- No tienes que hacer algo que no quieras Rika, pero lo mejor es que vayas de frente… y tienes que admitir que tu físico te ayuda, ya tienes tres meses y medio, va, cuatro si no me equivoco y no se te nota nada.

- Es gracias a la faja…

- Lo se… pero de todos modos, una faja no te lo va a ocultar nueve meses. – Respondió Sakura. – Bueno, voy a cambiarme, tengo práctica con las porristas y la verdad… no ando con muchas ganas…

- Hasta luego.

En la cabeza de Sakura Kinomoto nunca entró la posibilidad de que un día llegara a odiar ser la capitana del equipo de porristas… ahora, lo estaba pensando. ¡Dios! Ella, la porrista más maravillosa del instituto Seijo odiando ir a práctica con las porristas… esto no podía estar pasándole.  
Subió a su habitación y se cambió rápidamente. Abrió su cajón y sacó una pastilla de éxtasis.  
Bajó con sus porras y su bastón para reunirse con el resto del grupo. A lo lejos pudo ver a Syaoran jugando al fútbol y a una chiquilla con la nariz pegada al alambrado de la cancha… ¡Maldita Miharu! Como odiaba a esa niña.  
Apretó los puños. Ya casi todas las del equipo estaban reunidas, incluso Meiling, Chiharu y Tomoyo.

- ¡Ichida! – Gritó Sakura haciendo que la chica de cuarto año se diera vuelta bruscamente y mirara como con miedo a Sakura. – Todo el grupo reunido y tú mirando a los chicos jugando al fútbol, una observación más de esas y estas afuera del grupo de porristas.

- Lo siento Sakura… - Dijo la chica acercándose muy extrañada de que Sakura le haya llamado la atención a ella, que ni sabía que existía.

- ¡Kinomoto! – Gritó poniendo énfasis en su apellido. - Bien… tengo algo muy importante que comunicarles. – Dijo Sakura sin entender bien porque Tomoyo, Meiling y Chiharu la escuchaban con atención.

- ¿Competiremos? – Preguntó una chica del otro quinto que estaba en el grupo de porristas.

- No. Algo que a un par les alegrará el día. – Dijo Sakura con ironía. – Dejo el grupo.

Tomoyo, que susurraba algo con Chiharu, miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, al igual que la chica que la acompañaba. Se escucharon también muchos murmullos.

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó una chica dos años más chica que ella. – No creo que haya una capitana que nos haga ganar tantas competencias como tú Sakura…

- Si la habrá. – Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa melancólica. – Meiling Li será la nueva capitana. – Dijo Sakura.

- No… - Susurró la chica de ojos rubíes mirando a su ex amiga fijamente a los ojos. – No has hablado conmigo, no sabes si aceptaré…

- Si aceptarás… - Respondió Sakura. – Si no aceptas, le daré el mando a Yukiko Makoto cosa que creo que muchas de ustedes no quieren.

Meiling retrocedió. Sakura había enloquecido, o estaba drogada, o no entendía lo que decía. ¿Le estaba dando a otra persona el mando del grupo que desde primer año de la secundaria siempre se preocupó, se dedicó y se esforzó por tener? ¿Qué despojó a la hermana de Yukiko para conseguirlo?

- Es todo chicas. – Dijo Sakura agachando la mirada. – hazte cargo Meiling.

Diciendo esto, Sakura se dio vuelta y fue corriendo hacia adentro del colegio dejando a su ex grupo desconcertado y en silencio.  
Definitivamente, Sakura Kinomoto había enloquecido.

- Mei, haz lo que tienes q hacer, yo voy a hablar con Sakura. – Dijo Tomoyo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

- Pero… yo no se…

- Hablaré con ella. – Respondió Tomoyo. – La conozco y lo único que quiere es llamarnos la atención. Le duele que no le hablemos y lo sabes.

Meiling asintió y Tomoyo corrió hacia adentro del colegio, pero antes de entrar, chocó cuerpo a cuerpo con una persona que casi hace que se cayera al suelo.

- Disculpe. – Dijo Tomoyo alisándose la ropa.

- Disculpa tú, no había visto que venías. – Dijo un hombre con voz grave.

- ¿Usted es profesor?

- Si, soy el nuevo profesor de gimnasia y fútbol de varones. – Dijo el hombre sonriendo. – Henrry Terrada.

- Mucho gusto profesor, Tomoyo Daidougi. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- El gusto es mío, bueno, me voy que tengo clases con los muchachos de su división.

- Hasta luego. – Respondió Tomoyo al verlo alejarse. Realmente estaba para partirlo, muy bueno, oh si, toda una aventura. Pero… ¿había dicho Terrada? ¿Sería acaso hermano del profesor Terrada?

Siguió caminando hacia adentro del colegio y buscó a Sakura en un lugar donde era obvio que estaba, su habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró y como esperaba, encontró a Sakura sentada en su cama con las manos juntas mirando el suelo.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó la amatista.

- Claro, es tu habitación después de todo, ¿no? – Dijo ácidamente la castaña.

- Sakura, Sakura, ¿Por qué eres tan difícil de tratar?

- Difícil, ¿Yo? Pero por favor…

- Sakura…

- A ver, a ver, ¿Por qué se te dio por venir a hablarme ahora? ¿Acaso te dio "lastima" que yo haya dejado el grupo de porristas? ¿Te "movió" el corazón?

- Sabes que nunca sentiría lástima por ti Sakura.

- Mientes…

- Sakura… ¿Estas drogada? Parece como si no me conocieras…

- Creí conocerte… - Dijo Sakura. – Nunca me imaginé que te complotarías con Meiling para hacerme la vida imposible…

- Mira, si lo dices porque no te hablamos… sabes que te lo merecías, estabas haciendo cada idiotez que… - Dijo Tomoyo, pero la castaña la interrumpió.

- No es por eso. – Dijo mirándola con determinación. - ¿Qué hay entre Miharu y Syaoran?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

- No te hagas la idiota… pasan mucho tiempo juntos… los he visto.

- Son amigos, es una niña muy simpática.

- A mi no me parece… ¿Desde cuando eres amiga de Syaoran después de lo que me dijo?

- Desde que escuché la verdad por la boca de él Sakura, desde que se que hubiera dado todo por ti, pero creo que no es a mi a la que le corresponde decirlo.

- No te creo. – Dijo Sakura. – De todos modos… ya nadie va a saber de mí.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Este viernes… me voy a escapar del colegio a hacer algo que tendría que haber echo hace mucho tiempo. – Dijo la castaña agachando la mirada. – Y… no volveré más al colegio.

- Por… ¿Qué dices?

- La directora Makeshi, me advirtió que si me mandaba otra en el tiempo de acá a fin de año, me expulsaba del colegio…

- Ni se te ocurra hacer eso el viernes.

- Tengo q hacerlo. – Dijo la castaña mirando a los ojos amatistas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Iré a buscar a Takedo Irokashi…

- ¿Sola?

- Si.

Tomoyo se quedó en silencio y lentamente se fue acercando a Sakura hasta abrazarla, acto que sorprendió muchísimo a Sakura y se dejó abrazar. Pero su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió las lágrimas de la amatista que mojaban su hombro.

- Si esa es tu elección Sakura, no te puedo contradecir. Creo que ya es hora que no te diga más lo que tienes que hacer y sigas lo que dice tu instinto. – No estés sola en esta lluvia, no te entregues por favor. Si debes ser fuerte en estos tiempos, para resistir la decepción... y quedar abierto en mente y alma… yo estoy con vos. – Le cantó suavemente Tomoyo en el oído a Sakura.

Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras de su mejor amiga y la abrazó fuertemente.

- Gracias Tomoyo. – Dijo con una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía en su rostro.

Sintió que Tomoyo también sonreía a pesar de las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Y sentir con el apoyo de su mejor amiga, le hacía mucho bien.

¡Ah! No podía ser, ni siquiera un partido de fútbol podía estar sin pensar en Sakura y la re concha de la lora. Estaba realmente frustrado, había perdido un maldito partido de fútbol y eso lo hacía sentir frustrado. Y claro, era complicado jugar teniendo a Sakura rodando por su cabeza.  
En eso, la puerta de la habitación, que hasta ahora había estado vacía para él solito, se abrió, indicándole a Syaoran que su paz había terminado… pero si al menos era Kerberos el que ingresaba por ahí, todavía, pero no, era la persona menos indicada para el mal humor mezclado con la frustración que sentía en ese momento.

- ¡Syaorancito! – Exclamó un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules como el zafiro.

- Eriol…

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Eriol mirándolo con cara de preocupación. – ¿Otra vez Sakura?

- Basta… - Dijo Syaoran. – No quiero saber mas nada de Sakura, ni nombrarla, ni oler su perfume… ni nada.

- Oh, eso es grave. – Dijo Eriol. - ¿y se puede saber porque?

- Porque me atormenta la existencia. – Dijo Syaoran. – No puedo vivir tranquilo teniéndola tan cerca y sin poder siquiera rozar su piel.

- Eso si que es feo… dímelo a mi con Tomoyo… - Dijo Eriol sentándose al lado de su amigo. – Pero al menos de vez en cuando tenemos encuentritos.

- No me interesa tener encuentritos, como tú los llamas, con Sakura….

- ¿Ah no?

- No… yo… a mi…. A mi me gusta…. Yo…. es… estoy enamorado de Sakura.

- Dime algo que no sepa Campeón. – Dijo Eriol arqueando una ceja.

- Vete al demonio.

- Uy, uy, uy que ánimos tenemos hoy.

- ¡Déjate de fastidiar Eriol! – Gritó Syaoran.

- Ok, ok.

Syaoran se tiró en la cama y miró el techo. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Sakura… o acostumbrarse a seguir viviendo toda su vida con ella rodando por su cabeza. Si, si, definitivamente tenía que ir a hablar con Sakura.  
Se levantó e intentó acomodar un poco su cabello. Se pegó una ducha, se puso el uniforme reglamentario y bajó hacia el salón de juegos del colegio, el cual estaba bastante alborotado.

- Hola Syao. – Dijo una chica acercándose a él.

- Hola Miharu.

- Te vi jugando al fútbol. – Dijo la chica sonrojándose.

- ¿Ah si?

- Si, tienes un talento natural, eres excelente. – Dijo la chica mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

- Gracias. – Respondió el ambarino.

- No es nada Syao, es la realidad. – Dijo la chica dándose cuenta de que los ojos de Syaoran buscaban algo con los ojos… _o alguien._ – Ah, ¿te enteraste de lo último?

- Mph… no. – Dijo Syaoran alzando una ceja. – No es que me interesen mucho los chismes Miharu…

- N…no… no es un chisme. – Respondió la chica sonrojándose. – Es otra cosa…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Sakura Kinomoto renunció a ser la capitana del equipo de porristas…

- Ah… - Dijo el chico buscando a Sakura con la mirada… _un momento… ¿Sakura renunció a que?- _¡¿Qué dices?!

- Aja, ayer, en la práctica nos lo anunció a todas… y puso a Meiling Li, tu prima, como capitana… y si no aceptaba, pondría a Yukiko Makoto.

Syaoran la miró incrédulo, ahora si Sakura había enloquecido por completo. ¿Ella renunciar a su cargo? No, tendría que ser una broma, una pésima broma.

Y hablando de la loca reina de Roma, entró Sakura acompañada de Tomoyo que hablaban seriamente de algo, que se ve era importante, pero no importaba, ahora él estaba decidido y hablaría con ella.

- ¿Me permites un segundo Miharu? – Preguntó el castaño dejándola sola.

La chica lo miró sonriente, hasta que él se alejó hacia donde estaba Sakura, lo cual hizo que su sonrisa se borrara por completo. ¿Cómo podría hacer ella para ser competencia para Sakura Kinomoto?

Sakura vio que se aproximaba Syaoran y no podía darse vuelta y salir corriendo, no, sería valiente y enfrentaría sus miedos.

- Sakura… ¿tienes un segundo? – Preguntó Syaoran intentando disimular sus nervios.

- Kinomoto. – Le corrigió Sakura ácidamente.

- Yo me voy Sakura… nos vemos luego. – Dijo la amatista.

- No Tomoyo… - Susurró Sakura.

- Hasta luego Li, hasta luego Sakura.

Tomoyo se fue moviendo su perfecto cuerpo y su cabello negro largo a ritmo por donde habían entrado, y con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. Por fin Syaoran se había decidido a hablar con Sakura.  
La castaña lo miró fijamente, y él pudo notar como por un segundo Sakura se quebró al mirarlo a los ojos. Pero enseguida volvió a mostrarse fría y distante.

- Dime que quieres. – Dijo la castaña cruzando sus brazos.

- Aquí no, hay mucha gente. – Respondió Syaoran.

- No pienso ir a ningún lugar a solas contigo. – Respondió Sakura.

Syaoran alzó una ceja, la tomó del brazo izquierdo fuertemente y la arrastró hacia fuera del salón.  
La siguió llevando del brazo hasta un aula continua que estaba vacía.

- Oye, estoy grandecita para que me lleves del brazo Li. – Dijo Sakura intentando zafarse.

- No quiero que te escapes, nos debemos una charla hace mucho tiempo.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, si tú quieres hablar, adelante. – Dijo Sakura haciendo fuerza.

- Te suelto si prometes no escaparte.

- Okay, lo prometo. – Dijo Sakura revoleando los ojos.

El castaño dejó de ejercer fuerza en el brazo de Sakura y cerró la puerta asegurándose que nadie quedaba atrás de ella para escuchar.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Sakura cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose sobre un banco.

- ¡Demonios Sakura! ¿Por qué mierda me complicas tanto las cosas?

- ¿Disculpa? Yo no te complico nada. – Dijo la castaña.

- Si lo haces. Eres una maldita jodida.

- Ah bueno, esto solo me faltaba, que me llevaras de donde yo estaba y me trajeras en contra de mi propia voluntad a un aula vacía para insultarme y…

- No, no, ¡No! – Dijo el castaño perdiendo la paciencia. - ¿Puede ser que al menos me dejes intentar entablar una conversación civilizada contigo sin pelear?

- Ya te dije que yo no quiero hablar contigo.

- Pero yo si. – Respondió seriamente el castaño clavando sus mares ámbares en los ojos de ella.

Sakura suspiró y miró hacia arriba, estaba nerviosa, pero no lo daba a mostrar, no quería dalo a mostrar, no iba a permitir que Syaoran Li, nada mas y nada menos que **Syaoran Li **viera debilidad en sus ojos.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo con un suspiro. - ¿Qué quieres?

- Bien… - Dijo Syaoran antes de suspirar e intentar enfrentar a Sakura. – Mira Sakura, te voy a ser directo… yo… diablos… necesito que me expliques que hay entre tu y Kerberos… necesito… saber.

- ¿Para que? – Preguntó la castaña como si escupiera veneno. – Si aunque te lo diga no me creerás.

- Si te creeré, sino no te lo preguntaría… Eriol me dijo que… entre ustedes dos no hay nada, que él esta enamorado de otra chica y…

- Kerberos está enamorado de una chica. – Dijo Sakura. – Y no es precisamente de mí. – Dijo seriamente.

- Pero… tú lo besaste. – Dijo el castaño.

Sakura hizo una risa torcida, mas bien una mueca ante la respuesta de Syaoran y se tiró para atrás cerrando los ojos y riéndose de una manera irónica.

- Kerberos me besó porque yo le dije que lo hiciera. – Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Porque? ¿Tú me preguntas el porque? – Preguntó burlonamente Sakura. – Esa noche besaste a una chica, una chica de cabello colorado… ¡No te importó que yo te viera! ¡No te importó nada! – Gritó. – Yo estaba ayudando a tu querido amigo que fue trompeado por Spinelsun y tú, en lugar de estar con él estabas bailando con una desconocida, y encima la besaste sin importar que yo estuviera ahí…

- Estaba tomado… no entendía ni un cuarto de las cosas que pasaban. – Dijo Syaoran sonrojándose. – Pero esa no es razón para que besaras a tu amigo Kerberos… a "tu mejor amigo" es por eso que no te creo nada… al menos que me des una explicación lógica.

- Es muy simple. – Respondió Sakura mirándolo con odio. – Sabía que eras tú el que venía por el pasillo, por eso lo bese, quería que supieras que se siente, como me sentí yo esa noche, como me destrozaste sin importarte nada. – Dijo acercándose hacia él mirándolo con desafío, odio, bronca, todo acumulado.

- Eso…. ¿es todo? - Preguntó Syaoran. – Pero… no te importó que Meiling lo viera… y sabías que ellos se habían besado la noche anterior.

- Si, lo se. – Dijo Sakura. – Pero no me imaginé que ella venía contigo.

- Eres una chiquilina Sakura. – Dijo Syaoran sonriendo.

- Puede ser… - Dijo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. – Pero tú eres un imbécil…

Syaoran se acercó a ella y la tomó de las muñecas mirándola con dulzura.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces?

- Perdóname… - Pidió el castaño acorralando a Sakura entre él y el banco donde ella estaba apoyada.

- No. – Dijo determinadamente.

Pero no pudo terminar su frase porque los labios de Syaoran Li estaban apresando su boca. Syaoran la estaba besando y ella se estaba derritiendo como una manteca en sus brazos, como una imbécil…  
Los labios de Syaoran pedían mas, exigían mas, extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias. Y Sakura respondió a ese pedido, abrió su boca y dejó que Syaoran la besara intensamente, que su lengua recorriera su boca. Sakura abrió las piernas y dejó que el castaño se acomodara para besarla mejor. Ella tomó a Syaoran de la cabeza y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras iban profundizando el beso… hasta quedarse sin aire.

- No pienso perdonarte Li. – Dijo Sakura tomando aire y separándose de él. – Y no por el beso que le diste a aquella colorada porque puedo asegurarte que no te besó con tanta pasión como yo lo hago Li. Sino por lo que dijiste aquella tarde en el buffet… aquellas palabras que me mataron y se llevaron consigo, lo que yo sentía por ti.

Diciendo esto, Sakura salió conteniendo las lágrimas chocándose con alguien en la puerta.

- Lo siento. – Se disculpó sin siquiera ver quien era. Y siguió su camino hacia su habitación.

La chica se quedo desconcertada y entró al aula cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- Syao, ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó la chica sintiendo como las dos gemas ambarinas de Syaoran se clavaban en ella.

- Creo que no muy bien. – Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

- Es por tu conversación con Sakura… ¿verdad? – Preguntó inconcientemente.

- ¿Cómo sabes de esa conversación Miharu? – Preguntó Syaoran frunciendo el entrecejo.

- N…no, yo solo supuse que estaban hablando, yo solo vine a esta aula para repasar algo en tranquilidad cuando Sakura abrió la puerta, me tiró al suelo y salió echa una furia. – Dijo la chica nerviosa.

- Mph… si, estuvimos hablando. – Dijo el castaño mirando el techo. – Pero… quedo todo inconcluso, como siempre…

- ¿Y pasó algo más? – Preguntó Miharu mirando expectante a Syaoran, quien la miro dubitativo un momento.

- No. – Respondió secamente. – No pasó nada.

Y diciendo esto, Syaoran salió del salón dejando a Miharu sola cruzada de brazos mirando hacia donde el castaño se había ido, con una sola cosa en su mente: "Poder conquistar a ese castaño y eliminar a Sakura totalmente de su corazón".

El golpe con el que Sakura había cerrado la puerta de su habitación, retumbó en todo el pasillo del tercer piso del instituto Seijo. Estaba enojada, muy enojada. ¿Pero que enojada? ¡Furiosa!  
Tenía unas ganas inmensas de matar a Syaoran Li, y si volvía a hacer algo como lo de hoy, que no le quedara la menor duda que en unos meses lo mataba, oh si señor, lo mataría.  
¡Por dios! ¿Cómo podía un ser humano tan imbécil, inmaduro, idiota y tan reducido de cerebro y sentido común ponerla tan desquiciada a ella, hacerla temblar desde la punta de los pies a la cabeza como si fuera una gelatina? ¿Qué había echo en esta vida para merecerse eso?

- ¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Syaoran Li, te detesto como a nadie en este jodido mundo! – Gritó adentro de su habitación desquiciadamente.

- ¿Sakura? – Preguntó una voz que correspondía a una persona física que estaba saliendo del baño de la habitación en la cual ella suponía que estaba sola.

- ¿Tomoyo?

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó la amatista suspirando.

- ¡Ese idiota, imbécil y retrasado mental de tu amiguito Syaoran me las va a pagar, nadie me besa sin mi consentimiento y vive para contarlo! Eso si que no, no y no, yo no pienso arrastrarme atrás de Syaoran después de lo que me hizo, no, no y no.

- Sakura… ¿Por qué no hablaron como personas civilizadas? ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad para que se explique?

- ¡No! Es que estábamos hablando como personas civilizadas, lo juro. Pero al idiota se le ocurrió besarme, ¿entiendes? ¡Besarme!

- ¿Y tú accediste?

- ¡Yo no quería!

- No te he preguntado si querías o no Sakura, solo te pregunté si accediste. – Dijo la amatista notando el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga.

- ¡Si! ¡Si! Lo besé como una maldita condenada derritiéndome en sus brazos y temblando como una hojita recién caída del árbol.

- Ay Sak…

- Es un idiota, no quiero saber mas nada de Syaoran Li en lo que me queda de vida.

- Pero… ¿Por qué no lo escuchas?

- No tengo nada que escuchar que venga de él.

- Yo creo que si Sakura. – Dijo Tomoyo mirándola con comprensión. – Lo único que vas a lograr con tu actitud cabeza dura, es perder, y no solo a Syaoran, muchas cosas mas en tu vida.

- ¿Más todavía? – Preguntó Sakura irónicamente. – Ojala pudiera…

- Sakura… tu vida no es solamente tu pasado, tienes que superar eso para poder vivir.

- No voy a poder vivir entonces hasta no ver a ese imbécil enterrado cien metros bajo tierra.

- ¿A Syaoran? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

- No, no tonta. A Syaoran no… al infeliz que arruinó mi vida.

- Ah... como idiota siempre le dices a Syaoran…

- Bueno, que odie a Syaoran no quiere decir que quiera verlo enterrado cien metros bajo tierra. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

¡Diablos! Ahora si que se le había complicado, conquistar a Sakura sería tarea muy, pero muy difícil y si quería hacerlo bien tenía que pensar bien cada paso que daba con ella. Y lo mejor que podía hacer en su situación era ser completamente sincero con ella… aunque eso implicara contarle su maldito pasado… sobre su padre… y su madre.

- Maldición. – Dijo el castaño, que, al caminar divagando por sus pensamientos no vio que se chocaba con un chico del instituto. – Discúlpame. – Dijo mirando al chico y siguiendo con su camino.

¿Pero como ser sincero con Sakura si la chica ni siquiera quería dirigirle la palabra? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo explicarle su manera de ser? ¿Cómo hacerle entender lo que era él?  
Quizás… quizás solo había una manera y esa manera era llamando la atención de Sakura hasta tal punto que decidiera hablar con él… y perdonarlo.

Pronto tocaría la campana para que todos los alumnos bajaran a cenar, y él todavía no había echo el montón de tarea que tenían para matemáticas, ni siquiera se había bañado… y para el colmo no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura.  
Al día siguiente, por primera vez en su vida, Syaoran Li no había presentado la tarea, por lo que le habían puesto un uno, si, a él, al maravilloso Syaoran Li le habían puesto un uno por no haber entregado la tarea de matemáticas, de todas maneras sus notas eran brillantes, así que no se hacía problema por ese tema. Se desabrochó un botón más de la camisa del uniforme, estaba haciendo mucho calor para lo que debía hacer en esa época del año. Disimuladamente intentó mirar de reojo a Sakura, y la vio muy concentrada en algo que seguramente no eran sus libros de texto, algo se traía entre manos y tenía que saber de que se trataba.

Esa tarde Sakura no apareció en ningún lugar del instituto. Almorzó y después fue como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Eso lo tenía intrigado, tenía que saber que era lo que Sakura estaba planeando, no actuaba como todos los días y las pocas veces q la veía estaba como ausente. De todas maneras, en el comedor, a la hora del almuerzo, hubo una escena algo extraña… Sakura se había parado de la mesa y Kerberos le estiró del brazo, como queriéndosela llevar a algún lado, pero ella se resistió, se dijeron unas palabras y se retiró del lugar, seguramente de regreso a su habitación.  
Algo estaba pasando con Sakura y él no sabía de qué se trataba… lo cual lo ponía loco.

Finalmente había llegado la hora. Ese sería el día en el que ella, Sakura Kinomoto, iría a un lugar que tendría que haber ido hace mucho tiempo atrás, a la casa de Takedo Irokashi.  
Estaba muy nerviosa, no podía negarlo, lo vería después de tanto tiempo, después de siete años. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría él? No lo sabía. ¿Tendría familia? Tampoco lo sabría. ¿Qué diría su padre si se enterara lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer?  
Había preparado todo perfectamente para que su fuga del colegio no se notara, y gracias a Tomoyo. Así que seguramente la directora no notaría su ausencia.  
Se puso una gorrita y unos lentes oscuros en la mochila. No iba a andar como una delincuente en medio del colegio, no, no y no. Se puso un jean y una remera con una campera negra arriba y unas zapatillas deportivas. Bajó con su mochila al hall de entrada donde esperaban todos los, que ese fin de semana, se irían a sus casas.

- Chist. Sakura. – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡Rika! – Exclamó Sakura.

- Mucha suerte amiga mía. – Dijo la castaña de rizos abrazándola.

- Igualmente Rika. – Respondió la castaña sabiendo la razón por la cual su amiga regresaba a su casa.

- Gracias, la voy a necesitar.

- Sakura sonrió. Rika si era valiente, por fin se había decidido ir a su casa a decirles la verdad a sus padres.

Todo tendría que salir como lo planeado. Lo único que no sabía era donde se había metido Tomoyo. Pero no tardó mucho en averiguarlo. Ahí se acercaba conos pantalones negros y una remera larga celeste y unos anteojos de sol, oscuros y grandes haciendo alardeo de lo hermosa que era con el flequillo hacia atrás y sus hermosos cabellos negros cayendo por sus hombros hasta la cintura.

- ¿Estás lista Sakura? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

- Totalmente.

- Espero que la directora Makeshi no sospeche. – Dijo en voz baja la amatista.

- Yo también lo espero… - Dijo Sakura. – De todas maneras el duplicado del sello de la familia Kinomoto era idéntico, es muy difícil que lo noten y Kerberos siempre fue un gran imitador de letras.

- Verdad. – Dijo Tomoyo. – Pero si la directora llama a tu casa…

- ¡No seas pesimista Tomoyo!

En ese momento, la celadora que se encargaba de los alumnos y alumnas que salían los fines de semana del instituto se plantó en la puerta y sacó una larga lista, con la que empezó a nombrar a los alumnos que mostraban un certificado y salían por la puerta principal.

- Tomoyo Daidougi. – Dijo finalmente después de una larga fila de nombres.

Y Sakura se acercó con ella a la puerta.

- No señorita Kinomoto, solo la señorita Daidougi, no permitiré que se fugue otra vez. – Dijo la celadora mirando con desaprobación a Sakura.

Pero gracias al plan que salió de maravillas, ahí venía con paso acelerado la directora con un papel entre las manos.

- Disculpe Yoleiko, la señorita Kinomoto tiene autorización de parte de su padre para ir a pasar el fin de semana con Daidougi.

- Ah, no sabía, no está en la lista…

- No, es un cambio de ahora, llegó esta tarde la autorización.

- Claro… bueno Kinomoto, retírate.

- Hasta luego. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa despidiéndose de la directora que la miraba de una manera un tanto extraña.

Cuando cruzaron todo el jardín delantero y finalmente dejaron un paso atrás las rejas negras del colegio, Sakura suspiró. Lo habían echo, el plan había funcionado de maravillas y ahora ella estaba libre y podría ir al día siguiente a la casa de Takedo, aunque no negaba que se moría por ir en ese preciso momento.  
Pero Takedo vivía en los suburbios, es decir, a una hora de viaje desde dónde estaban y el cielo estaba naranja, por lo que pronto iba a oscurecer, y no iba a estar sola en un barrio desconocido en la casa de Takedo Irokashi. Así que el plan había sido ese, falsificar una autorización que la dejaba ir a Sakura a la casa de Tomoyo y firmada por su padre.  
Enseguida vino una limusina negra a recogerlas, seguramente la limusina de la familia Daidougi, por el sello y el escudo de armas de la prestigiosísima familia Daidougi. Sakura rió para sus adentros. Si Sonomi supiera lo que es su hija probablemente la desheredaría. Pero no era una mala chica, al contrario, era la persona mas maravillosa que había conocido dentro de ese instituto, y gracias a dios no se comportaba como "una señorita de sociedad" sino que estaba cortada por la misma tijera que ella.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo Sak? – Preguntó Tomoyo abriendo el bar del automóvil.

- Un fuerte vaso de Coñac. – Dijo Sakura.

- Amph… no suelo tomar Coñac pero a mi querida madre le encanta, así que aquí tengo algo bueno que te hará liberar tensiones. – Dijo la amatista con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Tommy.

- No es nada Sak.

Finalmente, el auto entró por un portón de rejas negras de una decoración muy fina y cruzó un enorme jardín de hermosas flores y fuentes hasta llegar a la puerta de roble de una enorme mansión.  
Tomoyo abrió la puerta del automóvil y salieron. Las puertas de la enorme mansión se abrieron dejando a la vista a una anciana con una sonrisa.

- Bienvenida señorita Tomoyo, señorita Sakura. – Dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Gracias Nanni, tanto tiempo. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

¿Y mi madre? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

- No tarda en llegar señorita.

- Gracias. – Dijo la amatista. – Ven, vamos a mi habitación.

La casa de Tomoyo era lo que sería una Mansión Inglesa con todas las letras. Era enorme y unas puertas de roble bien talladas te daban la bienvenida a un enorme Hall de pisos de madera bien pulidos y una escalera que se dividía en dos haciendo como un círculo, pero al fin y al cabo terminaban en el mismo lugar arriba, donde habían unos ventanales enormes y vos elegías si ir para la derecha o la izquierda.  
En el medio de ambas escaleras, había un cuadro enorme de Sonomi con su marido y la pequeña Tomoyo de bebé.  
Subieron las escaleras y caminaron hacia la derecha, por donde estaba la habitación de Tomoyo, la cual se dividía en dos. La primera parte era como una pequeña habitación con sillones y un equipo de música y libros y la segunda estaba su cama y un enorme placard. Tenía una pantalla de plasma enfrente de su cama y su cámara de video último modelo sobre su mesita de luz.  
Todo en su impecable lugar. Típico de Tomoyo. Sakura sonrió.

- ¿Duermes en mi habitación o prefieres que mande a preparar una habitación para ti? – Preguntó la amatista cruzada de brazos.

- ¿Cuándo he dormido en una habitación de huéspedes Tomoyo Daidougi? – Preguntó Sakura alzando una ceja.

- La amatista sonrió y se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta y darle la orden a unos empleados que le prepararan una cama provisoria en su habitación para Sakura.

Mientras tanto Sakura miró todo lo que la rodeaba analizándolo, todo en su perfecto lugar, como la última vez que había pisado la mansión Daidougi. ¿Es que acaso Tomoyo no tocaba nada de lo que era parte de su habitación?  
Miró en su mesita de noche y vio una foto del padre de Tomoyo, quien había muerto cuando ella tenía tres años de un paro cardíaco. Desde ese entonces, Sonomi Daidougi se encargó de la educación de su hija y nunca se volvió a casar. Siempre cuidando las formas, muy educada, demasiado formal, todo lo contrario a lo que era su madre, su madre era la mujer más liberal y sencilla del mundo.

- Mañana tendremos que llamar a Rika. – Dijo Tomoyo entrando con un juego de sábanas que eran para la cama dónde Sakura dormiría.

- Si… luego de hacer eso que tengo q hacer la llamaré. – Dijo Sakura mirando el techo. – Aunque no se que pasará… es decir, si confío en que Rika se lo diga a sus padres, pero… no se si aparecerá el lunes en el colegio.

- Lo dudo mucho… mas conociendo a los señores Sasaki.

- Mph… espero que le vaya bien. – Dijo Sakura en un suspiro.

- Yo también lo espero… - Dijo Tomoyo sacando su celular. – Le mandaré un mensaje deseándole suerte.

"_Gracias Tommy. Deseale suerte a Sakura de mi parte. Besos. Rika."_

Con esas palabras Rika Sasaki le había devuelto el mensaje a Tomoyo quien suspiró y se guardó el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón.  
En ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta, Tomoyo dio el permiso para que pase y una chica jovencita vestida con el uniforme de servicio de la familia Daidougi entró tímidamente en la habitación.

- Señorita Tomoyo, la señora Sonomi acaba de llegar y la espera en el comedor.

- Muchas gracias. – Respondió Tomoyo.

La amatista sonrió y la joven se retiró de la misma manera con la que entró. Y ambas jovencitas salieron de la habitación para cenar junto a la madre de Tomoyo.

- ¡Sakura cuanto tiempo! – Exclamó Sonomi apenas vio a Sakura entrar por el umbral del salón comedor. – ¿Cómo has estado?

- Muy bien. Muchas gracias. – Respondió Sakura.

- ¿Y tu padre?

- Hace mucho que no me comunico con él… hará un mes más o menos.

- ¿No te ha llamado? – Preguntó Sonomi extrañada.

-Mph… no. – Respondió Sakura. – De todos modos, no es algo extraño en él.

La señora Daidougi le sonrió compasivamente a Sakura, aunque ella supuso que por lastima, ya que ella llamaba casi a diario a Tomoyo cuando se encontraba en el colegio. Se notaba que había un buen vínculo, por más que Sonomi fuera una mujer muy metida en sus negocios, pero a veces se hacía un tiempito para su hija. El único problema que existía, en este caso, entre madre e hija era que Tomoyo no se comportaba como una señorita de Sociedad ni se interesaba por los negocios de su madre, cosa a la que Sonomi ponía mucho empeño.  
De todas maneras, la señora Daidougi era una mujer agradable. A pesar de que a primera vista parece una mujer fría y calculadora, tiene un buen corazón, que obviamente se endureció un poco después de la muerte de su marido, pero por Tomoyo, que era apenas una niña decidió ponerse fuerte y salir adelante.  
Físicamente era alta, bastante alta ya de por sí, y encima usaba siempre zapatos con alto taco. Tenía el pelo marrón, casi castaño como Sakura, corto y corrido hacia un costado. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello y su tez blanca, pero no tanto como Tomoyo, lo que indicaba que Tomoyo era la viva imagen de su padre.

- Y bien Sakura, ¿hasta cuando te quedas? – Preguntó Sonomi. – Calculo que hasta el domingo.

- No. – Respondió Sakura amablemente. – No la molestaré hasta el domingo, tan solo hasta mañana.

- Pero ¡Que dices pequeña! – Exclamó Sonomi. – Nunca eres una molestia en esta casa, siempre serás bien recibida Sakura.

- Muchas gracias, pero de todos modos, tenía pensado quedarme hasta el domingo.

- Si así lo prefieres… - Respondió como última palabra la matriarca de la familia Daidougi.

Después de cenar, Sonomi se despidió de las chicas diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en el estudio, por lo cual no la vieron en el resto de la noche.

Sakura fue junto con Tomoyo a su habitación y se pusieron a ver televisión mientras hablaban de lo que sería el día de mañana. Sakura estaba decidida y por fin empezaría por lo que sería un largo camino… destruir a aquel maldito violador.

A la mañana siguiente, los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron lentamente adaptándose a la luz que ahora entraba por sus pupilas. Cuando finalmente pudo abrirlos por completo, vio que Tomoyo no estaba en su cama. Ni en la habitación.  
Se incorporó y se estiró. ¿Dónde se había metido Tomoyo?

- Sakurita buenos días. – Dijo la persona que justamente la recién levantada estaba buscando.

- Buenos días Tomoyo. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. – Hoy es el día.

- Lo se. ¿Cuándo irás?

- Mph… me baño y salgo.

De acuerdo, te prepararé la mochila con un almuerzo por si te da hambre. – Dijo la amatista.

- Tu siempre preocupándote por mi, no lo merezco.

- Te mereces eso y más Sak. Eres mi mejor amiga.

Sakura sonrió y abrazó suavemente a Tomoyo. Como la quería. Nadie en el mundo se preocupaba por ella como su mejor amiga.  
La castaña entró a bañarse en el baño de Tomoyo mientras esta buscaba un par de cosas entre sus cosas, pero en ese momento, el celular de Tomoyo comenzó a sonar.

- Eriol… - Susurró la amatista con las manos temblorosas antes de contestar. - ¿Hola? ¿Eriol?

_- No Tomoyo, soy yo, Syaoran. ¡No digas mi nombre! Se que está Sakura contigo._ – Dijo Syaoran rápidamente antes de que Tomoyo pronunciara otra letra de su nombre que no fuera la S.

- Se está bañando. – Dijo Tomoyo. – Pero tienes razón, está aquí.

_- T ienen pensado hacer algo, estuve observándola toda la semana. _

- No, no tenemos pensado hacer nada, ella tiene pensado que es diferente. Lo hará sola. – Dijo Tomoyo controlando que Sakura no saliera del baño.

_- ¿Qué es lo que hará?_ – Preguntó Syaoran preocupado.

- Irá a hablar con Takedo Irokashi. – Dijo Tomoyo.

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ella sola?!_ – Gritó Syaoran alterado.

- Ella lo decidió así, y es mejor que la dejemos ser y que haga lo que su instinto le diga.

_- Pero… pero… ella corre peligro…_

- Lo se, pero no puedo hacer nada mas que dejarla Syaoran… - Dijo Tomoyo.

_- Al menos dime la dirección Tomoyo… por si no regresa y le ocurre algo_… - Dijo Syaoran, pero en ese momento el sonido de la ducha cesó y la puerta del baño comenzó a abrirse dejando a la vista a una Sakura envuelta en toallas.

- No, muchas gracias, no me interesan los servicios de Internet que me ofrecen. Hasta luego. – Dijo la amatista cerrando su celular.

_- ¿Tomoyo?_ – Preguntó el castaño, pero la comunicación ya había sido cortada.

- ¿Que era lo que iba a pasar ahora? ¿Qué demonios era lo que Sakura tenía pensado hacer? ¿Y si le pasaba algo? Eran una de las miles de millones de preguntas que corrían ahora por el cerebro de Syaoran. Estaba preocupado por Sakura, su Sakura que corría peligro.

Tomoyo se quedó mirando atónita a Sakura con el celular en la mano derecha, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. ¿Habría escuchado algo?

- ¿Quién era? – Preguntó la castaña.

- Mph… ofrecían un servicio de Internet. – Dijo Tomoyo sintiéndose culpable por estar mintiéndole a su mejor amiga.

- ¿Por celular? – Preguntó la castaña. – Que extraño…

- Si, realmente extraño… ¿Qué tal el baño?

Finalmente, Sakura se puso un pantalón negro y unas botas felpuditas grises y un tapado gris a juego con sus botas y una gorrita blanca.

- ¿Estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

- No, gracias. – Respondió Sakura acariciando una de las mejillas de su amiga. – Tengo que hacerlo sola.

- Mucha suerte Sak.

- Gracias Tommy. – Dijo Sakura abrazando a Tomoyo.

Había llegado el momento, el momento en el que se volvería a encontrar con el pasado perdido y aclararía unas cuantas dudas.  
Tomó un micro que la llevo hasta la estación de tren, el cual tomó hacia los suburbios de Tokio, donde vivía Takedo. Sinceramente nunca en su vida había tomado un transporte público, y la primera vez, se sentía bastante extraña.

- Boletos por favor. – Dijo la voz de un hombre vestido con uniforme. – Su boleto señorita. – Dijo mirando a Sakura.

- ¿Boleto? – Preguntó extrañada.

- Si, el boleto, no me tome por idiota. – Dijo el guardia perdiendo la paciencia.

- Pero yo no se lo que es un…

- A ver nenita, el papelito blanco que sale de la maquina donde pusiste monedas para comprobar que pagaste el pasaje. ¿Ahí quedó mas claro? – Dijo el guardia alzando la voz.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó Sakura. – El ticket.

El guardia la miró confundido mientras Sakura le daba el papelito blanco que decía la hora y el importe del pasaje.

- ¿Eres extranjera? – Preguntó el hombre.

- No… soy de aquí, de Japón. – Dijo Sakura alzando una ceja. – Solo que nunca había tomado un tren.

- Que extraña.

Finalmente llegó a la estación en la que tenía que bajar.  
"_Sinceramente prefería los viajes en auto, no soportaría viajar nuevamente en un tren como sardina enlatada"_ – Pensó la castaña mientras se aferraba a su mochila y seguía su camino.  
Según la guía, la casa de Takedo no estaría muy lejos de la estación de tren. Estaba a unas cinco cuadras. Caminó mirando con atención para no perderse y finalmente llegó a donde la dirección coincidía con la que tenía anotada en el papel.  
Se paró delante del portón del pequeño jardincito delantero, que era mas barro que pasto con dos canteritos con margaritas. El portón era de hierro, bajito y la puerta de madera clarita. Las paredes aún no habían sido pintadas y las ventanas eran pequeñas pero del mismo color y material que la puerta.  
Abrió el portón y caminó cuidadosamente sobre los troncos cortados, que había, señalando un camino hacia la puerta de la casa. Sakura respiró y retuvo el aire mientras tomó valor para tocar tres veces el timbre que era un pequeño botón negro en un aparatito redondo con unos cables que salían.  
La puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente y Sakura sentía a su corazón latir a mil por hora, si seguía así le daría un paro cardíaco. Pero no era Takedo el que abrió la puerta, ni siquiera era un hombre. Era una mujer de cabellos rubios apagados y ojos claros vistiendo una pollera larga de tela común con una camisa y un delantal de cocina con un bebé en sus brazos, mas bien una niña de unos dos años aproximadamente con la cara llena de chocolate.

- Buenos días. – Dijo muy amablemente la mujer. - ¿Qué deseas?

- Amph… ¿aquí vive Takedo Irokashi? – Preguntó la castaña.

- Así es, es mi esposo. – Dijo la mujer sonriendo. - ¿Eres familiar de él?

- Mph… no, soy una vieja conocida. – Dijo Sakura. - ¿Se encuentra él en casa?

- Claro, pasa, seguramente se alegrará de verte.

- Muchas gracias señora. – Dijo Sakura entrando en la casa.

Por dentro, la casa era algo oscura, le faltaba luz del sol. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con un papel blanco con flores amarillas pequeñas.  
En el living, los sillones estaban gastados, eran de color marrón y se notaba que tenían un gato de mascota porque estaban arañados en la parte de abajo. Enfrente de los sillones había un televisor que para Sakura era una reliquia, una caja negra con dos antenas, había tenido uno así cuando era muy pequeña porque eran así los televisores, pero hacían mil años que no veía uno así.  
Miró en el comedor, y vio un par de chicos varones jugando con pinturas, seguramente uno tendría nueve años y el otro seis.

- Por favor, toma asiento, ya llamo a Takedo. – Dijo la mujer amablemente.

- Gracias. – Respondió Sakura tomando asiento en uno de los sillones apretando los puños por los nervios. ¿La reconocería?

Escuchó un par de pasos bajar por una escalera gastada de madera y supo que había llegado el momento.

- No me dijo el nombre Takedo. – Escuchó que decía la mujer. – Pero es una chica muy bonita, dice ser conocida tuya.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y sentía unas fuertes ganas de salir corriendo y dejar todo ahí. Sin importar nada.

- Buenos días. – Dijo la voz del hombre.

- Buenos días… Señor Irokashi. – Dijo Sakura levantándose y dejando ver el rostro de ella al hombre.

- Sakura… - Susurró antes de ponerse blanco como un papel y sentándose de golpe en un sillón por la impresión.

La esposa de Takedo Irokashi buscó un vaso de agua con azúcar para traerle a su marido. Aparentemente le había bajado la presión.

- ¿Se encuentra mejor? – Preguntó Sakura preguntándose internamente si no era mejor que se retirara.

- No te preocupes querida, mi marido no está muy bien de salud últimamente. – Dijo la mujer. – Ya se le pasará.

Sakura asintió y se siguió sentada en un sillón que estaba enfrente de donde estaba sentado el hombre que la miraba con sus ojos negros clavados en los verdes de ella.

- Aún no me olvido de esa tarde. – Dijo Takedo apretando las manos. – A veces tengo pesadillas que no me dejan dormir… todavía.

- Señor Irokashi… yo todavía no puedo vivir en paz, así que dormir es algo de las pocas cosas que no puedo hacer bien hace siete años, y una de las mas fáciles de soportar. – Dijo Sakura con un dejo de rencor en cada una de sus palabras. – De todas maneras no vine a echarle nada en cara. – Dijo agachando la mirada.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste la dirección de mi casa? ¿Quién te la dio? – Preguntó Takedo mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Yo guardé cada uno de los recortes, notas periodísticas, entrevistas, todo de su grupo. – Dijo Sakura. – Se que a mi madre fue a la segunda persona que mataron. – Terminó la chica sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

- Así que de un recorte periodístico… ¿y que es lo que quieres buscar aquí ahora?

- También se que yo soy la primera niña... a la que violaron. – Dijo intentando no quebrar, no, no debía quebrar. – Vengo… a que usted me ayude a encontrarlo.

- No se dónde esta. – Dijo Takedo transpirando. – Tengo una familia Sakura, piensa en eso.

- Irokashi… nunca me imagine que después de lo que pasó usted tendría el valor de formar una familia. – Dijo Sakura. – Usted debería creer en el dicho de: "Todo vuelve". – Dijo la castaña sintiendo que su corazón se le iba a salir de los nervios y sin saber de donde sacar mas valor. – Pero no vengo por usted, ni por su familia ya que usted fue el único que me tuvo compasión aquella tarde, lo recuerdo muy bien… por eso ahora, necesito de su ayuda, tal vez… así usted pueda tener menos remordimiento en su conciencia, nadie se enterará que usted me ayudó… necesito saber que fue lo que pasó con ese desgraciado después de aquella tarde.

- Primero… debes saber su nombre Sakura… el nombre del líder de nuestra banda de delincuentes se llama Hirokashi Satomoe. – Dijo el hombre con una cara de disgusto.

- No… no sabía el nombre de él…

- Hubieras empezado por ahí Sakura. – Dijo Takedo mirando hacia arriba, como pensando. – Hirokashi Satomoe era su nombre ficticio, el que usaba con nosotros en la banda. Nunca dijo su nombre real, incluso tenía documentos falsos, pero un día recibió una llamada, no se de quien era, solo se que en un momento de la conversación le dijo: "No me digas Henrry" con tono amenazante.

- Es decir… ¿Que su nombre real es Henrry?

- Eso calculo. – Dijo Takedo suspirado. – Bueno… aquella tarde… Nosotros nos estábamos escapando de un robo que habíamos echo, estábamos felices con el botín y nos escondimos en el callejón, cuando escuchamos unos pasos… y nos pegamos contra la pared, detrás de unas cajas, pero uno de nosotros se quedó atrás… y vino corriendo, sin imaginar que estábamos ahí escondidos, lo que le dio a tu madre la pauta de que había mas gente ahí.

- Si, lo recuerdo muy bien…

**Flash Back**

_Se estaba haciendo de noche, y la luz era tenue en toda la ciudad, el ambiente estaba pesado y húmedo. Seguro iba a empezar a llover._

_- Sakura… mejor nos apuramos o se largara a llover_  
_- Si mama… podemos ir por el pasaje… acortaríamos tres cuadras. – Dijo Sakura cargando unas bolsas de colores y un globo con forma de corazón._  
_- Si, seguro Fujikata y Touya están preocupados por nosotras… mejor que lleguemos antes._  
_- ¿Vamos a ir por el callejón?_  
_- Si Sakura._  
_- No se si es buena idea, papa…_  
_- Se lo que te dice tu padre… pero recién no tenias miedo de ir… - Dijo la mujer. – Además si vas con migo no pasara nada._  
_- Mph… de acuerdo. – Dijo Sakura resignada._

_La niña tomo la mano de su madre, estaba asustada, y ya era grande como para tenerle miedo a un callejón, pero sus amigas nunca se animaban a ir por ahí, y su padre se lo tenía prohibido. Siempre fue conocido por los robos que en ese callejón ocurrían, de todos modos, su propia madre le estaba diciendo que fueran… eso quería decir que no era tan malo…  
Ambas se adentraron en el estrecho y oscuro callejón, lleno de tachos de basura y cajas vacías._

_- Mejor regresemos por el otro lado mama. – Dijo Sakura con la voz temblorosa._  
_- No te preocupes… estas con tu mami, nada te pasara… Además ya estamos a mitad del camino._

_Nadeshiko sintió la presencia de alguien mas en ese callejón, apretó levemente la mano de su hija y se detuvo._

_- Escóndete. – Dijo la mujer en un susurro empujando a Sakura contra unas cajas._

_La pequeña obedeció sin dudar a su madre y se escondió detrás de unas cajas._

**Fin del Fash Back**

- En el momento que te metiste dentro de las cajas, Hirokashi supo que había alguien más. Y nos ordenó avanzar…

- Y se encontraron con mi madre parada en medio del callejón esperándolos.

- Exacto…

**Flash Back**

_- Hola, hola. – Dijo un hombre acercándose a Nadeshiko con tres mas que reían a sus espaldas._  
_- Déjame pasar…_  
_- Es muy raro encontrar a una mujer solita por acá… caminando. – Dijo burlonamente el hombre._  
_- ¿Estas segura que no vienes con nadie?_  
_- Claro que no vengo con nadie. ¿Ustedes ven a alguien? – Pregunto la mujer_  
_- Valla, pero mírala a la mujercita, esta respondona…_  
_- Púdrete. – Dijo la mujer._  
_- Ojo como hablas. – Dijo un hombre acercándose peligrosamente. – Puede costarte caro…_

_El hombre atajo por detrás a Nadeshiko y comenzó a acariciarle uno de sus muslos, pero ella le dio una patada en su parte intima.  
_  
_- Perra. – Dijo el hombre empujándola._  
_- Yo escuchaba dos voces jefe. – Dijo otro hombre buscando algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien._  
_- Dije que venia sola. – Replico Nadeshiko._  
_- Mph… eso vamos a verlo querida. – Dijo otro hombre atajándola por atrás y sacando un cuchillo apuntando, sin saber a la pequeña que miraba todo escondida._  
_- ¿Me vas a matar?_  
_- ¿Qué te parece mujer?  
_**Fin del Flash Back**

- Hirokashi ya venía alterado por lo del robo anterior y mas los desafíos de tu madre…

- Y la mató… - Terminó la frase Sakura recordando todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

**Creo que este es el capítulo mas largo que escribí de esta historia :P jojojo. Espero que les guste este capitulo y me dejen su comentario.  
En el proximo Takedo terminará con su confesion y ayudará a Sakura muchísimo... pero algo va a estropear todos los planes que Sakura formuló en su cabeza... y solo una carta los va a poder resolver.  
Pronto saldrá la verdad de Syaoran a la luz... y Yukiko volverá al ataque jojojojo. **

**Bueno, además de esta historia, subí una nueva titulada: "Cuestion de honor" si tienen tiempo y ganas leeanla, :) la subi en rememplazando a "doble vida" **

**Hoy no pongo adelantos, mil disculpas...  
Un beso enorme para todos, suerte bye :)  
Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y por la buena onda :) **


	22. Capítulo 22

Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio…**_

_- Hirokashi ya venía alterado por lo del robo anterior… y mas los desafíos de tu madre…_

_- La mató – Terminó la frase Sakura recordando todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche. _

**Capítulo 22: Corazón roto haciendo de Doctora corazón  
**_A veces lo que no te mata, te fortalece y te ayuda a madurar. Muchas veces la madurez llega de golpe por los duros trancazos de la vida, lo que también forma a la larga nuestro carácter y la forma de relacionarnos con la gente._

Sakura no estaba segura hasta cuando podría aguantar la presencia de Takedo y recordarlo todo. Estaba nerviosa, pero a la vez emocionada por saber, ese hombre era el único que podría ayudarla y lo estaba haciendo, es decir que se quería reivindicar.

- Si… la mató… y supongo que tú viste todo eso. – Dijo el hombre agachando la mirada.

- Si, lo vi, y le puedo asegurar que es lo que no me deja dormir.

- Luego… - Continuó Takedo. – Gritaste por ella, por lo cual uno de nuestro bando te descubrió, su nombre era Yokumo Ginakagua… y pateó las cajas dejándote ver, descubriéndote.

- Lo recuerdo… ¿y que pasó con Ginakagua? ¿Sigue preso?

- En la cárcel hay códigos Sakura… y a Ginakagua lo mataron porque no era la primera vez que violaba a una menor, violó incluso a su propia hija, por lo que en la cárcel lo descuartizaron. – Dijo Takedo. – No son mal vistos los asesinos y los ladrones, pero a los violadores los matan… es una especie de código…

- Que horror… - Dijo Sakura haciendo una mueca de desagrado. – Y luego… luego… me llevaron… con él… - Dijo Sakura sintiendo como sus manos comenzaban a transpirar.

- Si no quieres seguir, lo dejamos ahí Sakura… - Dijo Takedo al notar el estado de Sakura.

- ¡No! – Gritó la castaña. – Tengo que terminar con esto, enterrarlo en el pasado… por favor…

- De acuerdo… - Dijo Takedo antes de proseguir. – Ahí te llevaron con él… y yo…

- Usted le pidió que no me hiciera nada, que parara, que me dejara tranquila. – Relató Sakura. - ¿Por qué?

- En esa época… yo tenía una hija de la misma edad que tú… y… se me partía el corazón al imaginármela en tu lugar…

- ¿Una hija de mi edad? – Preguntó Sakura.

- Si… una niña de tu edad… Sayuri se llamaba, era hermosa… alegre, con tantas ganas de vivir…

- ¿Por qué habla de ella en pasado?

- Porque… a los pocos meses de lo que sucedió contigo, ella enfermó gravemente de hepatitis…

- Pero… la hepatitis hoy en día es curable. – Dijo Sakura.

- Si, para ti que vienes de un nivel económico altísimo, para nosotros, en aquella época nos costaba mucho comprar para comer, mucho mas, medicamentos para mi hija… pero como bien tu dijiste hace un rato, todo vuelve. – Dijo Takedo al borde de las lágrimas. – Y ella murió pocos meses después.

- Que horror… pobre su hija… - Susurró Sakura, quien dejó un espacio de silencio y siguió - Y después de que me violaron… - Dijo Sakura con la voz temblando. - ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- Perdiste el conocimiento, y Hirokashi pensó que te había matado, así que te dejó tirada junto al cuerpo de tu madre… y nos ordenó a todos que nos fuéramos de allí. Luego despertaste en el hospital… yo fui el que llamó a tu hogar. – Dijo Takedo. - ¿Nunca te preguntaste que pasó con el documento de tu madre? De ahí saque la dirección para sacar el teléfono y así tu familia te encontró.

- Dios…

- Luego, nos metieron a todos en la cárcel. – Dijo Takedo mirando nuevamente el techo. – Los peores días de mi vida los pasé allí, rezando y rezando…

- Pero Hirokashi no fue preso…

- No, a Hirokashi le avisaron lo que ustedes tenían pensado hacer, así que uso su otra personalidad para huir del país… escapó a Hong Kong y vivió allí hasta… hasta… hasta hace un mes mas o menos… que regresó.

- ¡¿Hirokashi está en Japón?! – Gritó Sakura alarmada.

- Si… regresó hace un mes… vino a verme… porque supo que me dieron libertad condicional.

- Pero…

- Sakura, cuídate cuando salgas de aquí… al principio no te quise ayudar porque se que él me está vigilando, pero… tengo que hacerlo, es mi deber por todo lo que te hicimos sufrir…

- Takedo…

- Intentaré conseguir mas información acerca de Hirokashi, o Henrry o como se llame ahora…

- Muchas gracias Takedo…

- De nada… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Sakura se levantó e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza que fue correspondida por Takedo, y se despidió de la esposa que estaba en la cocina y la beba. Salió de la casa y suspiró. Ya lo había echo, ahora sabía un poquitito mas de lo que sabía antes.

- Así que esa era la chica. – Dijo la mujer que horas antes había recibido a Sakura.

- Así es… - respondió Takedo.

- Al fin se te dio el momento para liberar tus culpas. – Dijo la mujer corriendo las cortinas de su casa ya que la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos jade se había ido de la cuadra.

Sakura caminó de regreso a la estación intentando asimilar todo lo que Takedo le había dicho sin olvidar nada. Había dado el paso más grande hasta el momento, e iba por más. Sobre todo ahora que sabía el nombre del violador y que estaba viviendo en Japón.  
No tenía sentido regresar a lo de Tomoyo, el sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse y era mejor demostrar al colegio lo "buena" y "responsable" que era Sakura Kinomoto. Pero en ese momento de su vida, ni que le dijeran que la expulsaban del Instituto Seijo podría borrarle la sonrisa de la cara.  
Tomó un taxi y pidió que la dejaran en el instituto_.  
_"_Sinceramente, tendrían que bajar un poco el precio de los taxis, estaban bastante caros, va, también… un viaje de casi una hora y media como para no salir caro." _Pensaba Sakura mientras sacaba los billetes para pagarle al taxista.  
Cuando se asomó a las rejas del instituto, la recibió la celadora mirándola con desconfianza.

- No puedo creer que hayas cumplido en hora y forma al permiso de salida. – Dijo la mujer ácidamente.

- No es nada. – Respondió Sakura con ironía y una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Definitivamente nada podría arruinar su día.

--

Dios, Tomoyo la había dejado histérico, después de que la llamó y le cortó el teléfono en la cara sin decirle dónde había ido Sakura, casi enloqueció. Continuó llamándola, pero ni rastro, hasta que era obvio que había apagado el celular.  
De repente, los ojos ambarinos de Syaoran Li se clavaron en la persona que se había metido muy escurridizamente en el pasillo del tercer piso, sin dudas era Sakura que acababa de llegar de donde fuera que había ido.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces la siguió hasta su habitación y pegó bien la oreja contra la puerta de madera, rogando porque a ninguna chica descerebrada se le ocurriera pasar justo en ese momento por ese preciso lugar.

- Hola. – Escuchó que dijo la voz de Sakura decir secamente.

- Hola. – Escuchó que respondió Meiling, con una voz no tan ácida como la voz de la primera. – ¿Dónde estuviste?

- En lo de Tomoyo. – Respondió secamente Sakura.

- Sakura, se que no estuviste en lo de Tomoyo, Syaoran también lo sabe, y estuvo muy preocupado por ti…

- Me importa tres cominos si ese imbécil se preocupa por dónde voy o no voy.

"_¿Imbécil yo? ¿Pero quien se piensa que es Sakura Kinomoto para decirle Imbécil al grandísimo Syaoran Li? Ja. Eso quisiera, imbécil… no es mi culpa andar como un loco tarado mental atrás de ella…pero eso no quiere decir que yo, Syaoran Li sea imbécil"_ Pensó el ambarino mientras escuchaba lo que la chica de sus sueños, y portadora de los ojos mas verdes y hermosos que había visto en su vida, decía sobre él.

- No deberías ser así con él…

- No me vas a decir tú como debo ser o no con las personas, mucho menos con tu primo. – Respondió ásperamente la chica.

- Sakura… si sigues con esa forma de ser, tan dura, te perderás muchas cosas de la vida… lo perderás a Syaoran…

- No me importa… hace años quiero ser igual a las demás… deje de tratar bien a la gente a los diez años y no me interesa cambiar, no a esta altura de mi vida. – Dijo la castaña apretando los puños. – Yo confié en Syaoran, me abrí a Syaoran, le conté todo de mi vida, ¿Y como agradeció él? Diciéndome un par de verdades dolorosas en la cara… de la peor manera.

- No eran verdades, y tú lo sabes, lo hizo en un arranque de bronca…

- Excusas…

- No son excusas Sakura… tu lo amas.

- No, ya no. – Respondió la castaña. – Y si hubiera sabido el tipo de persona que era, jamás lo hubiera amado.

- Sakura… madura por favor.

- ¿Madurez? ¿tú me hablas a mí de madurez? Viví primero todo lo que yo viví y después hablemos de madurez. – Respondió la castaña mirándola de reojo. – Tu no dejaste de jugar a los diez años, viviste una infancia normal, una adolescencia normal… yo no. Yo viví buscando a un hijo de puta durante años… y no lo encontré… pero ahora estoy mas cerca de eso… estoy a un paso del final y por fin voy a poder vivir tranquila. No te atormentan pesadillas todas las noches…. No presenciaste la muerte de tu madre, no sentiste el rechazo de tu padre, de tu hermano… vengo cargando con una cruz de la cual no me puedo deshacer.

- Sakura… se que es muy duro lo que te pasa, como te sientes… pero tu tienes tu vida… y no vale la pena que la destruyas solo por culpa de un imbécil…

- Mi vida ya está destruida.

Sakura terminó de vestirse y agarró una camperita finita y salió de la habitación chocándose frente a frente con un avergonzado Syaoran.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó la castaña sorprendida.

Syaoran miró a Sakura con la boca abierta, no tenía la menor idea de que iba a salir de la habitación y ahora no sabía que decirle. Tartamudeó un par de veces.

- ¿Eres idiota enserio? – Preguntó la castaña bruscamente. - Qué haces aquí te pregunté

- Yo… am… yo… vine…. Vine a buscar a mi prima para estudiar. – Dijo Syaoran sudando frío.

Si, y de paso escuchaste nuestra conversación ¿verdad?

- No, no, nada que ver, yo no escuche nada. –Mintió el castaño.

- Bueh, igual me da si escuchaste algo o no. – Dijo Sakura. – Tu prima está ahí adentro.

- Amph… gracias. – Respondió el castaño viendo que Sakura se iba por el pasillo. – Amph… ¡Sakura! – Gritó provocando que la castaña se diera vuelta y clavara sus ojos húmedos en los de él. – Un día de estos me gustaría hablar contigo… pero bien, para aclarar un par de cosas.

Sakura lo miró unos segundos e hizo un amague para retroceder y regresar hacia donde él estaba… pero sacudió la cabeza y volvió a darse vuelta para seguir caminando por donde se estaba yendo.

"_Estúpido, estúpido Syaoran… mas idiota no puedes ser, ¿verdad? Ahora prácticamente me ignora. ¿Cómo puede ser que una chica como Sakura te idiotice tanto?, ¿eh?" _Pensó el castaño mientras veía irse a Sakura.

Definitivamente ese chico la hacía débil. ¿Cómo podía ser que apenas le dijera un par de palabras y le hiciera tener ganas de ir abrazarlo y besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire en los pulmones? ¿Cómo pudo dudar en esos segundos de su barrera de hierro? "_Estúpido Syaoran"_ Pensó para sus adentros la castaña.  
Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la biblioteca, donde estaba Kerberos estudiando con Eriol y un chico con el que nunca se había hablando en su vida.

- Hola Kero. – Dijo la castaña mirando al chico rubio quien manifestó toda su sorpresa de verla solo con la apertura de sus ojos.

- Sakura… - Respondió con una sonrisa al ver el rostro triunfal de la chica. – Esperen un momento chicos, ya vuelvo. – Dijo el rubio levantándose al ver el gesto de asentimiento de sus compañeros de estudio.

- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué conseguiste? – Preguntó comenzando a caminar al lado de la castaña por los pasillos del colegio.

- Mucha información… ahora se a quien estoy buscando, y está aquí… en Japón… regresó de Hong Kong.

- ¿Hong Kong? – Preguntó Kerberos. – ¿De donde vienen Meiling y Syaoran?

- Exacto. Ahora voy a ir al aeropuerto, o llamar, mas fácil para que me digan el día que ingresó al país.

- No creo que te den esa información…

- Si, es totalmente abierta al público. – Dijo Sakura sonriendo. – Por lo que me dijo Takedo, volvió después de que dejaron de lado la causa.

- Seguramente… se refugió en Hong Kong para no ir preso, como sus ex compañeros… ¿y sabes que pasó con el resto?

- Takedo está viviendo en su casa con libertad condicional con su esposa y sus hijos…. Y el resto está preso, excepto uno al que mataron.

- Ah, bien.

- Si… eso creo…

Sakura se cruzó de brazos. Estaba contenta, pero a la vez nerviosa porque no sabía como sería volver a ver a aquel asesino y violador después de tanto tiempo…

- Amph… Sak…

- Si, dime Kero…

- Perdona que te cambie así de tema pero… amph… pero… necesito pedirte un consejo…

- ¿A mi? ¿Tu pidiéndome un consejo a mi? Yo no lo creo… ¿En que necesitas que te aconseje yo? – Preguntó riéndose la castaña.

- Bueno… es que… quiero… quiero tirarme a Meiling… y no se como hacer porque ella no me habla.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos abiertos y empezó a retorcerse de la risa bajo los ojos atónitos de su amigo, que no entendía porque Sakura reaccionaba así.

- Yo no lo puedo creer Kerberos, vos tan machito, ¿me estas pidiendo a mi, nada mas y nada menos que a mi que te diga como conquistar a Meiling?

- Oye Sakura, si me vas a cargar, boludear, y gastar, lo que sea, no me ayudes y ya. – Dijo el Kerberos sonrojándose.

- Es que, es que… no puedo evitarlo. – Intentó decir la castaña entre risas. – Pero de acuerdo, te ayudaré a tirarte a Meiling.

- Gracias Sak…

- Pero… no entiendo ¿no la odiabas?

- ¡Sakura! – Gritó el rubio. – Creo que eso quedo bien claro después de la fiesta en mi casa.

- Después de la fiesta en tu casa quedaron tantas cosas claras…. – Dijo Sakura con una mirada melancólica.

- Lo dices por Syaoran… ¿verdad? – Preguntó Kerberos ya sabiendo por anticipado la respuesta que Sakura le diría.

- Si…

- Sakura, sabes mejor que nadie que Syaoran no es santo de mi devoción, pero… podrías intentar tener una charla con él civilizadamente y que te explique lo que pasó, hablar bien, sacarse las caretas y… aclarar pensamientos.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Mira… seguramente él ahora está en su habitación… y no hay nadie, ve y habla con él, pero prométeme que si te tienes que defender, te vas a defender, y si el no te lastima verbalmente no vas a saltar como leche hervida a insultarlo.

- De acuerdo, lo prometo, gracias Kero. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. – Pero… de todos modos creo que él está en la habitación con Meiling.

- No lo creo, Meiling quedo en estudiar con Chiharu a las siete en la biblioteca, no pierdes nada, ve. – Dijo Kerberos sonriendo tímidamente. – Te daría las llaves de la habitación, pero las perdí los otros días… supongo que debe estar tirada por ahí.

- No hay problema Ker, tocaré la puerta. Gracias.

Sakura sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kerberos antes de ir hacia la habitación de Syaoran.

--

Había terminado de explicarle un par de cosas a Meiling sobre matemáticas y decidió regresar a su habitación para, primero darse un baño, y segundo estudiar tranquilo, con música encerrado en su habitación aprovechando que estaba solo.  
Pero apenas abrió la puerta, se dio cuenta que había una persona mas en la habitación mirándolo seductoramente.  
"_No, no, no, no puede ser, no puede pasarme esto a mi. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?" _– Pensó el castaño por dentro mientras miraba a la persona que estaba sentada en su cama.

- Hola mi amor…

- Yukiko… - Dijo Syaoran suspirando - ¿Cómo diablos entraste?

- No es tan difícil sacarle las llaves a alguien que está distraído como Kerberos… - Dijo con una sonrisita fastidiosa.

- Por dios… - Dijo Syaoran revoleando los ojos.

- Tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? – Preguntó levantándose de un golpe para abrazarlo.

- No, no pasó mucho tiempo, ¿no pudo pasar un poco más?

- Ay, que chistoso eres Syao. – Dijo con voz melosa.

- Yukiko… - Dijo, pero antes de poder terminar cualquier frase que fuera a decir, la chica de cabellos rubios lo beso ardientemente.

- Necesitaba tus besos Syao.

- Yukiko, espera un momento, ¿no entiendes que no quiero saber mas nada contigo?

- ¿Y tú no recuerdas lo que te dije hace un tiempo atrás? Aunque no seas más el novio de Kinomoto mi amenaza sigue vigente.

- Estas loca…

- Puede ser… pero por ti. – Dijo Yukiko tirándosele encima.- No voy a permitir que Kinomoto me saque otra cosa mas.- Syaoran suspiró y alzó la cabeza mirando al techo. ¿Cuándo se liberaría de todo eso?

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta, lo que hizo que Syaoran se sobresaltara… porque, si era Kerberos, iba a terminar con la cabeza partida, si era algún directivo, profesor, algo, lo amonestarían y quizás expulsaran del colegio al estar solo con Yukiko… dios… si era Eriol no pasaría nada… al menos eso creía.  
La puerta volvió a sonar tres veces.

- Syaoran, ¿estas ahí? Soy yo… Sakura.

El corazón de Syaoran se paró por dos segundos, estaba a punto de darle un ataque cata tónico. ¿Sakura Kinomoto en la puerta de su habitación? ¡¿La última persona que él se imaginaría en ese preciso instante tocando la puerta de su habitación?! No podía estar pasándole esto… tanto que deseaba hablar con ella, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo para merecerse eso? No podía decirle a Sakura que no estaba ahí. La miró a Yukiko, quien estaba igual de sorprendida que él.

- Escóndete en el baño. – Susurró Syaoran abriéndole la puerta. – Ya voy, ya voy. – Gritó para Sakura.

Yukiko sonrió por primera vez desde que Sakura tocó la puerta, le dio un beso a Syaoran y se metió adentro del baño.  
Syaoran corrió, dio un salto y abrió la puerta algo agitado.

- Eh… Sakura… - Carraspeó – Que extraño… am… que vengas a mi habitación…

- Si… es que yo me quede pensando en lo que me dijiste hoy… que habláramos… y creo que es lo mejor, hablar, pero sin besos de por medio, sin nada.

- Em… ¿tiene que ser ahora?

- ¿Por qué? ¿estas ocupado? ¿Con alguien? emm ¿puedo pasar? – Preguntó la castaña extrañada por la actitud de Syaoran.

- S…Si… si, claro, pero… están por venir los chicos, Kerberos me va a… ¿no prefieres ir a otro lado? - Preguntó sudando frío.

- No. Aquí, porque es mas tranquilo, y por Kero no te preocupes, el me convenció para que viniera.

- ¡Ah! Él… am… si, Sakura, dime…estemm ¿No prefieres dejarlo para otro día?

- Syaoran… ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó la castaña mirándolo incrédula. – No pareces tú… si no te conociera, diría que estas nervioso o que mi presencia te incomoda.

- Ah, no, no me pasa nada… es que… no, nada. – Dijo nervioso.

- Syaoran, pareces idiota ¿sabes? – Criticó Sakura. – Pero bueno, no importa, vine a hablar con vos… de una buena vez por todas… ¿estabas estudiando?

- Eso intentaba… - Dijo el castaño haciendo una graciosa mueca con el rostro. – Am… ¿No prefieres ir a algún salón? ¿El comedor?

- Syaoran… pareciera como si no me quisieras en tu habitación, ¿pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien?

- Este… si, me siento perfectamente… es solo que me sorprende… tu aquí… en mi habitación… queriendo hablar, ¡justo ahora! – Gritó de una manera exagerada haciendo que Sakura lo mirara sorprendida, mas confundida que antes.

- Ah… ya entiendo… estabas muy concentrado estudiando y te interrumpí… ¿verdad? – Preguntó la castaña viendo si había alguna manera de tranquilizar al pobre chico que se había puesto nervioso. ¿Sería por su presencia que se puso así? No, no lo creía… si la veía casi todos los días.

- No… es decir, si… pero no… es decir… - Tartamudeó Syaoran sudando. - ¡Diablos! – Exclamó pasándose una mano por el cabello castaño.

- Oye… ¿seguro estás bien? Nunca te vi tartamudear así en tu vida. – Dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos. – En fin, si no quieres hablar conmigo, solo dímelo… - Remató como última frase antes de sentir una de sus necesidades básicas en su vejiga. – Disculpa Syaoran… ¿puedo pasar al baño? – Preguntó parándose y comenzando a caminar sin notar que el rostro de Syaoran estaba blanco como un papel.

- ¡No! – Gritó el chico como si, al abrir la puerta, saliera un asesino con un cuchillo para matarlo, degollarlo y mutilarlo parte por parte. – No pases al baño. Esta mañana Eriol lo tapo y está inutilizable, no se puede ni entrar… enserio, asqueroso, un olor….

Sakura lo miró incrédula y soltó el picaporte de la puerta que ya lo había agarrado y estaba a punto de girarlo.

- De acuerdo… iré a mi habitación, es más fuerte que yo… pero… creí que a ti te interesaba hablar conmigo…

- Si Sakura, me interesa mucho hablar con vos, pero creo que este no es el mejor momento, ni el mejor lugar, ni la mejor situación, ni nada… - Respondió Syaoran rogando porque Sakura se fuera inmediatamente. – Puede entrar un celador, o alguien…

- Oye… no es la primera vez que estoy sola en tu habitación… si ocurriera algo así me escondería en el baño… o como último recurso debajo de la cama… aunque no creo que los celadores sean tan idiotas como Yukiko de no darse cuenta… - Dijo sonriendo al recordar esos viejos tiempos, que cada vez parecían mas lejanos.

- De todas maneras, creo que no es lo mejor… - Dijo Syaoran. – Además de que creo que tu también deberías estudiar.

- Mph… de acuerdo, como digas. Chau. – Dijo saliendo con aire ofendido y cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Syaoran se pudo aflojar después de los quince minutos más tensos de toda su corta existencia. Oh, si, pudo respirar oxigeno otra vez… estuvo tan, pero tan cerca… si lo descubría Sakura no se lo perdonaría jamás… y si le dijera que era completamente inocente… ella no le creería, y Yukiko no ayudaría mucho para variar.

- Al fin se fue, que chica pesada… - Dijo Yukiko saliendo del baño con aire triunfal.

- La muerta se ríe de la degollada. – Dijo Syaoran levantando una ceja. – Mejor, diría que Sakura tiene de pesada lo que tú tienes de cerebro Yukiko.

- Yo también te quiero Syao. – Respondió la rubia con una irónica sonrisa.

- ¿Ahora te puedes ir? – Preguntó Syaoran, mejor dicho, gruñó. – No creo que Kerberos ni Eriol te reciban bien si te ven aquí.

- Me resbala lo que Kerberos piense… y Eriol… bah, mejor ni te cuento, es un cachorrito, apenas ve un trasero y se queda loco, lo tengo dominado.

- No te creas Yukiko, no te creas…

- Es igual a ti, son tal para cual. – Dijo Yukiko contra los labios de Syaoran.

- Puede ser que seamos iguales. – Dijo Syaoran hablando de la misma manera, boca contra boca, rozando sus labios, lo que provoco que Yukiko sonriera triunfante. – Porque los dos nos enamoramos y lo perdimos por la misma perra. – Dijo tomándola fuerte de las muñecas y tirándola afuera de la habitación haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

- ¡Tú no puedes estar enamorado! ¡Los hombres como tú no se enamoran! – Gritó la chica de cabellos rubios encolerizada golpeando el suelo con las manos, sin importarle los chicos que en ese momento pasaban por el pasillo y la miraban sorprendidos.

Furiosa, regresó a su habitación echa una Hiena, descontrolada, y desquiciada. Tomó a Naoko de las manos y la miró fuertemente, clavando sus ojos azules en los marrones de su amiga.

- Esta vez Syaoran y Kinomoto me las pagan porque me las pagan. – Le dijo apretando los dientes y la muñeca de Naoko con una fuerza excepcional.

--

Después de poder ir al baño de su habitación y saciar su necesidad de haces pis, se sentó en la cama de su habitación con unos libros y se puso a leer un poco de la teoría de matemáticas… porque sinceramente no sabía ni donde estaba parada, y el examen era el miércoles, el maldito miércoles. Después de todo quizás si tenía que pedirle ayuda a Syaoran.  
Suspiró y miró el techo. Lo que menos podía hacer en ese momento era leer y concentrarse en los números que se presentaban frente a ella como un monstruo gigante que se la comería en cualquier momento. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Syaoran le dice que quiere hablar con ella, y a los quince minutos cambia de opinión. Era muy extraño. Yukiko casi ni aparecía en su vida, no la atacaba, no le hacía nada. Rika no le había contestado el mensajito de texto. Tomoyo no había terminado con Spinelsun y estaba teniendo relaciones a escondidas con Eriol, Kerberos por segunda vez en su vida quiere declarársele a una chica y no se anima. Que mundo loco. ¿No sería más simple si todos fueran con la verdad y pudieran hacer lo que quieran?  
Al parecer, en su grupo loco de amigos, la única normal era Chiharu, que estaba muy bien con Takashi sin nada que les interrumpiera su felicidad.

En ese momento de profunda reflexión filosófica, unos gritos provenientes del pasillo la sacaron de sus divagaciones mentales e hicieron que saliera a la puerta para ver que sucedía.

- ¡Idiota! – Gritó una voz aguda.

- ¡No es como piensas Chiharu! – Gritó otra voz masculina.

- ¡Te odio Takashi Yamazaki! ¡Te odio! – Volvió a gritar la aguda voz.

- ¡Chiharu! – Gritó Yamazaki.

Muchos alumnos que se habían quedado ese fin de semana en el instituto, miraban divertidos la escena de esa pareja en medio del pasillo del piso de dormitorios del lado de las mujeres.  
¿Sakura pensaba que Chiharu y Takashi eran los únicos que no tenían problemas? Que equivocada estaba…

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos mirando con una gota en la cabeza la escena de sus dos amigos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Bueno… todas las parejas tienen sus roces.

- ¡¿Y que me dices de lo tuyo con Spinelsun?! – Gritó Takashi enrojecido.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Chiharu enojada. - ¡Ya te explique como fueron las cosas!

- ¿Ah si? ¡Pero no te creo!

Sakura suspiró. Definitivamente las cosas iban mal. Se acerco a paso lento y se puso en medio de la discusión, pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado de eso, y siguieron como si nada.

- ¡¿Pueden terminar de una maldita condenada puta vez?! – Gritó Sakura con todo lo que su garganta le permitió. - ¿Son idiotas? Alguien los puede escuchar, pedazos de cabezas huecas llenas de aire.

- Sakura… - Susurró Chiharu. – A esta altura creo que varios nos escucharon…

- ¡Me refiero a Tomoyo Chiharu! ¿Cómo que tuviste algo con Spinelsun?

- ¡Ves pedazo de idiota descerebrado! – Gritó Chiharu a Takashi - Ahora hasta Sakura piensa mal por tu causa.

- ¡Entren en la habitación y solucionan sus cosas adentro! Les tendría que dar vergüenza, ventilando todas sus cosas por los pasillos del colegio… por dios… ¡Entren!

Chiharu miró con una mirada helada a Takashi, le hizo caso a Sakura y entró en la habitación, seguida por Takashi, quien estaba con la mirada gacha, y detrás de ellos, una encolerizada Sakura.

- A ver, a ver… explíquenme que diablos está pasando. – Dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

- Este idiota me metió unos cuernos más grandes que la puerta principal de mi casa. – Dijo Chiharu matando con la mirada a Takashi y los pómulos sonrojados.

- ¡No es cierto! – Gritó Takashi. – No es lo que parecía.

- A ver, Takashi… ¿Por qué dices que lo que dice Chiharu no es cierto?

- Yo amo a Chiharu… y ella me besó, yo no la bese…

- ¡Y claro! ¡Ella te besó y tú respondiste! – Gritó Chiharu.

- ¡No! – Gritó Takashi - ¡Me sorprendió!

- A ver… ¿Quién es ella?

- Miharu Ichida…

- ¡¿What?! – Exclamó Sakura levantándose de golpe.

- Resulta Sakura, que tu tenían razón, esa niña no es mas que una maldita puta, igual que Yukiko.

- Ya lo sabía. – Dijo Sakura alzando las cejas. – Cuando odio a alguien, no es en vano… pero… siempre pensé que era Syaoran el que le gustaba.

- Pues resultó no ser así. – Dijo Chiharu.

- ¡¿Pero yo que diablos sabía que yo le gustaba?! – Gritó Takashi.

- ¡Tu te callas Takashi! – Gritó Sakura.

- Pero… pero… ¿Por qué no le cuentas lo tuyo con Spinelsun eh? Eh?

- ¡Porque no existe nada entre Spinelsun y yo, es el novio de Tomoyo! – Gritó Chiharu mas colorada que antes.

- ¿Spinelsun?

- ¡Tu amiguita estaba a los abracitos con Spinelsun!

- Ah bueno… - Dijo Sakura revoleando los ojos. – ¡Lo que faltaba Chiharu!

- ¡Sakura! – Gritó la chica. – Está delirando… no era lo que parecía. – Dijo sonrojada.

- Ah no, claro… - Dijo Takashi entrecerrando los ojos. – Ni modo, creo que no hay nada más que hacer aquí. – Dijo el chico levantándose para salir.

- ¡No Takashi! – Gritó Sakura. – Te quedas ahí mierda, no seas igual al idiota de Syaoran.

Takashi revoleó los ojos e hizo una mueca de impaciencia con sus labios. Sakura lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido mientras Chiharu miraba a un punto fijo en el suelo, como si ese punto tuviera toda la culpa de lo que en ese momento estaba ocurriendo.

- Chiharu no creo que haya tenido nada con Spinelsun. – Dijo Sakura después de un silencio de cinco minutos. – Tiene bien definidas las normas de una amistad, y además ella te ama.

- Pf, si se nota… - Ironizó Takashi.

- En cuanto a lo tuyo con Miharu Ichida… no se Takashi, no lo comprendo… ¿Por qué mierda te dejaste besar por ella?

- Me tomó por sorpresa, ni me lo esperaba, y justo llego Chiharu en el momento en que ella apoyaba sus labios contra los míos…luego la empujé y seguí a Chiharu y luego terminamos en esto…

- Oh, ya veo… - Respondió Sakura.

- Sakura, las casualidades y las coincidencias no existen…. – Dijo Chiharu.

- Solo lo inevitable. – Respondió Sakura. – Y en este caso se ve que era inevitable que esto pasara, quizás una prueba, pero déjame decirte que le creo a Takashi.

- Sakura…

- ¡Ichida es una perra! – Exclamó al ver que Chiharu no le hacía caso. – No vale la pena que algo tan hermoso como lo que tenían ustedes se rompa por culpa de una estúpida como ella. Enserio Chiharu, no vale la pena…

La chica de cabello castaño con trenzas miró a su "novio" de reojo y agachó la mirada, después de todo, Sakura tenía razón: No iba a perder a Takashi por culpa de Ichida, ni mucho menos seguirle el juego.

- Lo siento Takashi. – Murmuró. – Pero si te veo de nuevo con esa, te arranco la cabeza, ¿oíste?

- Y si yo te veo con Spinelsun otra vez... me aseguraré que no vuelva a mostrar su sonrisa arrogante otra vez.

Takashi sonrió, abrazó a su novia con fuerza y la besó apasionadamente, mientras Sakura sonreía feliz al ver que pudo solucionar el problema de esa pareja que ella tanto quería.

- Gracias Sakura. – Dijeron ambos a coro.

- No es nada pequeños, mama Sakura sabe todo. – Dijo guiñando un ojo.

Ambos se levantaron agarrados de la mano y volvieron a salir de la habitación dejando a Sakura sola, pero antes de abandonar por completo la habitación, Takashi se detuvo y la miró de reojo mientras sostenía con su mano derecha el picaporte de la puerta.

- No vale la pena que algo tan hermoso como lo que tenías con Syaoran se vaya por completo al diablo por culpa de una estúpida y un mal entendido. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Doctora corazón.

- Ya… vete. – Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa, la cual fue respondida por Takashi.

La puerta se cerró y ahora si Sakura se quedó sola en su habitación, por lo cual se tiró en su cama y mirando al techo reflexionó. Algo estaba ocurriendo, y no entendía nada, nada de nada; o quizás eran demasiados problemas juntos, los cuales no tenían solución o eso parecía…  
Por un lado… ella tenía sus propios problemas, con Takedo, con Yokumo Hinakagua, con la maldita cocaína, con Yukiko… con Syaoran.  
Tomoyo, estaba loca, tenía una relación con Eriol a escondidas a espaldas de su "novio" Spinelsun… que a la vez este tenía algo extraño con Chiharu porque… ella le creía a Chiharu que no pasaba nada con Spinelsun, pero al que no le creía nada, era a él, a Spinelsun… algo se traía entre manos y ella se encargaría de averiguar que. Por otro lado, estaba esta chica, Miharu, que supuestamente estaba enamorada de Syaoran pero luego le tira la boca a Takashi… era muy extraño. ¿Qué papel estaba jugando esa chica? Él único que podría ayudarla es Kero, pero el estaba con sus propios problemas, intentaba conquistar a la fiera de Meiling, quien en ese momento ni cortaba ni pinchaba. Después… Rika con su problema… la cual en ese momento era la más jodida de todas, y no le había contestado ninguno de los mensajes de texto que le mandó. ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido con Rika?  
Y Yukiko… ¿Por qué últimamente no se metía nada en su vida? ¿Lo había superado? ¿La estaría ignorando? ¿Estaría pensando y maquinando alguna que otra cosa para hacerle?

En ese momento, alguien golpeó la puerta. Sakura frunció el entrecejo, ¿alguna de las chicas se habría olvidado de las llaves de la habitación?  
Se levantó y, como estaba sin zapatillas se puso unas pantuflas de conejo blancas y abrió la puerta quedándose sin habla al ver quien estaba parado ahí, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada fuerte clavada en ella.

- Syaoran…

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó el castaño mirando para ambos costados, vigilando que nadie lo viera entrar.

- Claro. – Respondió Sakura haciéndose a un lado para que él pudiera pasar.

Sakura cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la cama de Tomoyo, donde se sentó y le ofreció un puff a Syaoran para que se sentara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó Sakura a Syaoran.

- Vengo a hablar con vos. – Respondió el castaño sabiendo el reclamo que se le venía.

- Ah, ahora tienes ganas de hablar. – Dijo Sakura irritada. - ¿Y que si yo te sacara como me sacaste de tu habitación?

- Sakura, en ese momento no podía hablar por un motivo que no viene al caso, no porque no quisiera. – Sakura iba a replicar, pero Syaoran siguió hablando. – Y ahora vengo a hablar con vos, si no quieres… ya no se que hacer.

Sakura lo miró un momento, sabía que si lo rechazaba nuevamente el se levantaría y se iría, y no era eso lo que ella quería… tenía que bajar su maldito orgullo de una buena vez y aceptar hablar con él… si, eso debía ser, y después de eso, que sea lo que dios quiera.

- De acuerdo Syaoran. – Dijo finalmente haciendo que al castaño se le dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro. – Te escucho.

- Sakura no se de que manera pedirte perdón por lo que dije, se que nada en el mundo me justifica, pero… estaba rabioso, enfurecido, no fue fácil verte besándote con Kerberos. – Dijo Syaoran, pero al ver que Sakura iba a replicar, continuó con lo que estaba diciendo. – Quizás si hubieras besado a alguien que no conocías, a un completo desconocido, me hubiera dolido menos, pero no fue así… lo besaste a Kerberos y…

- Ya te explique que lo hice de bronca. – Remató Sakura. – Pero lo tuyo con aquella colorada no fue de bronca, en esa época estábamos bien…

- Lo se, fui un idiota que bebió demás, por eso desde aquel día no volví a propasarme con el alcohol. – Dijo acercándose a Sakura. – Empecemos de nuevo Sakura, por favor…

- Syaoran… lo nuestro ya fue, no hay más nada…

- Si lo hay Sakura, si existe, me lo demostraste con aquel beso, en el salón de abajo… - Dijo Syaoran sentándose al lado de Sakura y acercando su rostro al de ella.

- Syaoran… por favor, prometiste no… - Replicó Sakura al sentir tan cerca de ella la respiración y el perfume de Syaoran. – Por favor Syaoran.

- Sh, Sakura, no te niegues, no te reprimas, sabes que es lo que deseas en este momento, al igual que yo… - Respondió Syaoran acariciándole una mejilla, haciendo que Sakura sintiera un escalofrío en la espalda y se le erizaran todos los pelos.

- No quiero perderte Sak. – Dijo Syaoran en un susurro contra los labios de ella.

- Yo tampoco Syao… - Respondió susurrando Sakura antes de que los labios de Syaoran la callaran.

Los labios de Sakura estaban húmedos y tersos, suaves y embriagadores, no podía resistirse, y abrió la boca, exigiéndole mas en el beso a Sakura, quien respondió y lo besó con toda la dulzura y pasión que tenía, con la dulzura, tanto tiempo, reprimida, la que todo el mundo pensaba que no tenía y solo Syaoran había descubierto.  
El castaño fue acostando lentamente a Sakura en la cama, sin dejar de besarla, y se puso sobre ella besándola, si aún era posible, con más ardor, con más pasión con más _amor.  
_Sakura se sentía libre con ese beso, sabía en que posición estaba con Syaoran, pero no estaba tensa, estaba libre, relajada, _felíz.  
_Se separaron un poquito, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, no había duda alguna, Syaoran Li fue el hombre que le robó el corazón y al hombre que ella había elegido para darle todo lo que ella tenía, todo lo que ella era.

Los ojos de Syaoran estaban brillantes y con tonos más dorados que nunca, la amaba, ella era la mujer con la que quería seguir, ninguna otra, solo ella.  
Pero en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y entraron dos chicas hablando animadamente sobre una coreografía para hacer con el grupo de porristas, las cuales enseguida callaron a ver a los dos chicos acostados en la cama de una de ellas.

- ¡Lo siento no quisimos interrumpir! – Gritó una de ellas, dueña de ojos amatistas y cabello negro hasta la cintura.

- ¡Esto no es lo que parece! – Gritaron ambos castaños, poniéndose rojos como dos tomates y levantándose rápidamente.

- Ah no, ¿acaso tenemos visiones en conjunto ahora? - Preguntó irónicamente Meiling con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ay, vamos chicos, no hay nada de malo si decidieron tener sexo en una cama, pero por favor que no sea la mía. – Dijo Tomoyo dramatizando, aguantándose la risa a más no poder.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Tomoyo? – Preguntó Sakura. - ¿No estabas en tu casa?

- No te olvides Sakurin, la autorización decía hasta el sábado a la noche, no hasta el domingo. – Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa. – Y que yo sepa, es sábado a la noche.

- Bueno chicas, creo… eh… que tienen que hablar. – Dijo Syaoran, quien no sabía donde meterse. – Sak… hablamos luego. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo, lo cual hizo que se pusiera súper colorada.

- De acuerdo Syao. – Respondió Sakura sabiendo la que se le venía con Tomoyo y Meiling a solas.

El castaño cerró la puerta de la habitación y pegó un salto, un salto por la felicidad que tenía, había besado a Sakura y no habían terminado pegándose, gritándose, ni nada por el estilo. Se decía que de todo lo malo salía algo bueno, y eso era lo mejor que le podía pasar, y ni Yukiko ni nadie iba a arruinar su felicidad, mucho menos perjudicar a Sakura.

Apenas Syaoran salió de la habitación, Meiling y Tomoyo se tiraron sobre ella y gritaron de la emoción

- ¿Lo perdonaste? – Preguntó Tomoyo emocionada.

- ¿Son novios? - Preguntó Meiling.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo picarones?

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Eres una sexópata Sakura.

- Ay que lindos.

- Bueno, ya cállense. – Gritó Sakura sonrojada a más no poder. – Si se callan les cuento, sino no.

Meiling y Tomoyo se callaron al instante en que Sakura dijo eso, y se sentaron para escuchar como pasó todo, lo cual Sakura contaba con los ojos esmeraldas mas brillantes que nunca.

- Ay me muero muerta. – Dijo Meiling emocionada. – Son tan lindos, tan tiernos, hacen tan linda pareja, son el uno para el otro.

- Pero… ¿ahora que son? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

- No lo se… tengo que hablar con él… lo odio. – Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Cómo que lo odias?

- Odio de él que no lo odio. – Respondió Sakura. – No se que mierda hizo con mi orgullo, con mi prepotencia, me dejo muda, no me pude aguantar. Nunca pensé que conocería a alguien como Syaoran… tan distinto. Cuando pienso en nuestro primer encuentro, tan difícil, que lo traté tan mal… todavía no se como fue que lo empecé a conocer…

- Es el destino Sakura.

- En tantas cosas lo odio, me hace mal estar con él… ¡a veces lo quisiera tener tan lejos! Y olvidarme de quien es.

- Pero Sak… ¿Quién te entiende? – Preguntó Meiling

- Está enamorada Mei… ¿acaso no te pasa lo mismo con Kerberos?

- Odio de él su sonrisa ganadora, esos ojos color ámbar y su maldita forma de mirar. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa boba mirando a Tomoyo y a Meiling. – Odio de él como se mueve su boca, lo que siento cuando me roza y lo que dice cuando habla… pero lo que mas odio de él, es que no lo odio, ni un poquito, que me gusta y no puedo mas… lo amo.

- Ay Sakura, yo no se que te pico, estás loca. – Dijo Meiling.

- Por Syaoran. – Respondió Sakura suspirando antes de salir de la habitación.

Tomoyo rió y Meiling la miró incrédula. Alguien había secuestrado a la verdadera Sakura y puso un clon en su lugar, un clon meloso y cariñoso, amigable y dulce… esa no podía ser Sakura… ¿o de verdad Syaoran podía hacer eso en ella?

--

Cualquiera que lo viera, pensaría que había enloquecido, pero no era así. Estaba feliz, tan feliz que no cabía en si mismo.  
Entró en su habitación, y para su bendición, o desgracia, estaban todos ahí metidos, seguramente esperando a que fueran las nueve para bajar a cenar, ya que la biblioteca había cerrado.

- Buenas ¿Cómo están chicos? – Preguntó Syaoran con una sonrisa enorme.

- ¿Qué te pico? – Le preguntó Eriol mirándolo sorprendido.

- ¿A mi? – Preguntó Syaoran – Nada.

- Hey ¿Qué onda Syao? – Preguntó Takashi sin entender lo que pasaba.

- Habló con Sakura. – Respondió Kero.

- ¿Cómo sabes? – Preguntó Eriol.

- Porque yo le dije a Sakura que viniera a la habitación a buscarlo y a hablar pacíficamente con él…

- Oh… con que esas tenemos picaron. – Dijo Eriol. – ¿Dónde estabas con Sakura?

- En su habitación. – Respondió Syaoran.

- ¡¡Que winner!! – Exclamaron a unísono Takashi y Eriol.

- No, no, solo estuvimos hablando. – Dijo Syaoran sonrojándose.

- ¡Na! – Gritó Takashi. – Estuviste solo con ella en su habitación ¡¿Y no pasó nada?!

- Yo la respeto Takashi. – Respondió Syaoran aún sonriente.

- Si Syao, si, yo también respeto a Chiharu, y quiero a Sakura porque es mi amiga, pero… ¡está como un caño! Está terrible Sakura amigo, y si tienes la posibilidad…

- ¡Oye! – Exclamó Kerberos tirándole una almohada.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Takashi. – Acotó Eriol.

- Bueno eh, basta. No hemos vuelto… aún… solo nos hemos besado.

- Opa, pero si hasta ayer la odiabas… - Dijo Takashi provocando que Eriol le diera un manotón en la cabeza.

- Nunca la odió, le gustó desde el primer segundo que la vió, yo lo se. – Dijo Eriol.

- No la odiaba, es decir… me pasan tantas cosas juntas que se me parte la cabeza, ella me produce tantas cosas diferentes al mismo tiempo…– Dijo mas para si mismo que para los que lo estaban escuchando.- En mi cabeza la odiaba, pero mi corazón siempre estuvo con ella… pero esta vez es el comienzo verdadero de una historia entre ella y yo… es tan intenso lo que siento por ella…

- ¿Lo están escuchando? – Preguntó Eriol. – Este no es Syaoran, lo cambiaron.

- ¿Saben que odio de ella? - Dijo Syaoran mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta. – Odio de ella ese cabello castaño sedoso, su risa tan fresca, tan dulce, su melodiosa voz, su carita de muñeca. Odio de ella que es tan hermosa y diferente, su forma de ser, tan niña y mujer. – Dijo sonriendo y recordando a Sakura. – Odio de ella que aunque me mate por hacerlo, nunca la voy a poder odiar, ella me gusta y la amo más que a nadie, más que a todo.

- Dios… - Protestó Eriol poniendo cara de asco. – Yo también amo a Tomoyo, pero nunca se me ocurrió decir esa letanía que acabas de decir…

- Syaoran… ¿Qué mierda te dijo Sakura? – Preguntó Kerberos sorprendido.

- Déjenlo ahí, un gesto dice más que diez palabras.

Eriol, Takashi y Kerberos se miraron y prefirieron no preguntarle mas nada a Syaoran, al menos no por ese día.

Finalmente se hicieron las nueve de la noche, y los internos del instituto bajaron a cenar. Cuando los chicos bajaron, se dieron cuenta de que las chicas ya estaban en su lugar, Sakura hablaba animadamente y sonriendo con Chiharu y Tomoyo, mientras Meiling se entretenía untando pan con manteca.  
Sakura miró hacia donde los chicos venían y Syaoran le sonrió, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara y Kerberos se tentara de la risa.

- No quiero que se anden portando como dos tórtolos por ahí eh. – Dijo Kerberos.

- No es mi novia. – Dijo Syaoran sonrojándose.

- Pero dentro de poco…

En ese momento, Miharu Ichida se levantó de su mesa para saludar a Syaoran, con una cara muy animada y con una enorme sonrisa, lo cual hizo que Sakura lo fulminara con la mirada y le dijera algo a Tomoyo y a Chiharu, quienes parecían fastidiadas por el comentario de Sakura.  
Pero el no iba a dejar que ninguna Miahru, Mihara, Mihuri, arruine su momento de felicidad, y tendría todo preparado, oh si, paso por paso, todo fríamente calculado. Sakura en el fondo era romántica, y el sacaría todo de ella afuera, solo para él.  
Se acercó a Sakura y le dio un beso en la mejilla, por el cual ella se sonrojó y lo miró fríamente, hasta que él le tomó una mano y le colocó un papel dentro de sus dedos y le guiñó un ojo, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara más de lo que estaba. Después de eso, él fue y se sentó lo más normal en su lugar habitual al lado de Takashi mientras Eriol tomaba su lugar en la punta de la mesa con una sonrisa socarrona.

¿Syaoran le dejaba un papel? Pero que demonios… ¿Para que existían los mensajes de texto? Abrió disimuladamente el papel sobre su falda, y efectivamente, era una nota de Syaoran:

"_**Te veo a las doce en el escondite debajo de la escalera principal.  
**__**No faltes, es importante.  
**__**Syaoran.**_

_**P.D.: La nota es mas romántica que el mensaje de texto, ¿no te parece?" **_

Sakura se sonrojó a más no poder. ¿Cómo supuso Syaoran que se preguntaría el porque no le mandó un mensajito de texto?  
Tomoyo la miró extrañada, hasta que vio como Sakura apretaba el papel que tenía entre las manos; entonces, se rió para ella misma, Syaoran poco a poco ablandaría aún más el corazón dormido de Sakura, y la rescataría de todo lo que la rodeaba.

**Ahora si: LAS ABURRIDÍSIMAS NOTAS DE LA AUTORA :)  
Jajajaja xD  
Bueno, primero LOS COMENTARIOS DEL CAPÍTULO ejem ejem... Por lo que vemos, Sakura se liberó después de hablar con Takedo :) eeee :) aplausos... ahora sabe algo mas, peeero... aún no sospecha de nadie jojojo. Vamos a ver que ocurre :0 Ahora... ¿como hará Syaoran para cambiar tan drásticamente su humor? No lo se, el poder del amor (?) xD Bueno, bueno... pero... ¡No me digan que el beso no estuvo dulceeee! Yo quiero un Syaoran u.u Ahoooooraaa... a partir del siguiente capítulo, se vienen escenas picantes (Juchiz pone cara de pervertidaa) xD jajaja :p yyy Yukiko volverá a poner sus garras en el asunto u.u como ya pudimos ver en este capítulo. Y Syaoran va a SACAR TODAAAA TODAAA su DULZURAAA para que Sakura saque su verdadera personalidad y baje por completo esa maldita cortina de hierro que formó a su alrededor. **

**:)**

**Notas generales del fic: Bueeno, este fic es sin dudas el mas largo de todos xD y aún falta... espero que no me tome DEMASIADOS capítulos mas u.u yyy estoy pensando seriamente en hacerle una continuación :3 porq mi cerebro inspirado se iluminó EEEE xD re que ni siquiera lo terminé y ya estoy pensando en una continuación xD jajajaja xD pero si es lo que en este momento me pasa por la cabezota, va a hacer la continuación, pero onda en un fic aparte :) yyyy por úlitmo, pero mas importante... ¡¡ESTOY MUY FELÍZ!! NO PUEDO CREER HABER RECIBIDO LA CANTIDAD DE REVIEWS QUE RECIBIÓ ESTA HISTORIA, QUE NO SERÍA NADA SIN USTEDES QUE ME APORTAN IDEAS Y ME DAN GANAS DE SEGUIR Y SEGUIR Y SEGUIR Y SEGUIR (L) ENSERIO ENSERIO, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS (L) espero no defraudarlos (L)  
También gracias a los que leen "Cuestión de Honor" y me dejan reviews sobre este fic tb xD jajajajaj. Que genial xD MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS :)**

**Bueno, hice demasiado largas la nota de la autora xD así que me despido, y hasta el próximo capítulo :) Cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica, etc etc, aparte de los reviews pueden mandarme un mail, o bien agregarme a j.sakuraplatina(arroba)hotmail(punto)com Lo pongo así porque sino la página no lo muestra xD**

**Ahora si, la parte mas IMPORTANTE PARA USTEDES DE LAS NOTAS XD  
EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

_**- Sakura! – Exclamó Syaoran. – Si no arriesgas en esta vida, nunca vas a saber si pudiste haber ganado o perdido, te das por perdida desde el principio sin saber lo que pudo haber pasado. – Dijo tomándola de las manos. – Confía en mi… por favor… y en cuanto al mar que hay entre nosotros como tú dices, intentaré meterlo en un balde y que desaparezca, no se, pero voy a hacer que no exista mas, prometo abrirme y no ser tan cerrado… confiar en ti… **_

_**- Syao… - Susurró Sakura sintiendo como una cálida lágrima bajaba por su suave mejilla. – Yo nunca voy a ser una novia normal, y lo sabes… va a llegar el día en el que vamos a necesitar dar un paso adelante y yo no se si estoy preparada para… eso. **_

_**- Si te refieres al sexo, no te niego que me encantaría, pero te voy a esperar, no te voy a presionar, entiendo el miedo que tienes y…**_

_**- ¡¡Siempre te voy a abrumar con mis problemas!! – Gritó Sakura. – No soy una chica normal… como con las que tú estás acostumbrado y…**_

_**- ¡¡No quiero una chica normal!! – Gritó Syaoran ¿Tanto le costaba entender? – No necesito una chica normal Sak, te necesito a ti. **_

**_:o L_a parte mas linda les adelanto (?) xD**

**bye **


	23. Capítulo 23

Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio…**_

"_**Te veo a las doce en el escondite debajo de la escalera principal.**_

_**No faltes, es importante. **_

_**Syaoran.**_

_**P.D.: La nota es mas romántica que el mensaje de texto, ¿no te parece?" **_

_Sakura se sonrojó a más no poder. ¿Cómo supuso Syaoran que se preguntaría el porque no le mandó un mensajito de texto? _

_Tomoyo la miró extrañada, hasta que vio como Sakura apretaba el papel que tenía entre las manos; entonces, se rió para ella misma, Syaoran poco a poco ablandaría aún más el corazón dormido de Sakura, y la rescataría de todo lo que la rodeaba. _

**Capítulo 23: Una declaración, un nuevo amanecer. **

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Syaoran prácticamente ni miró a Sakura, hasta que se levantó y le guiñó disimuladamente un ojo, por lo cual ella se volvió a sonrojar. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sonrojaba como una estúpida?  
Ella terminó de cenar y subió junto a Tomoyo, Chiharu y Meiling a su habitación para contarles lo ocurrido.

- ¿Y entonces? – Preguntó Tomoyo con los ojos brillantes.

- ¿Y entonces que? – Repreguntó Sakura de malos modos.

- ¿Qué harás? – Preguntó Meiling.

- Supongo que ir… claro. – Respondió Sakura.

- ¿Cómo supongo? – Preguntó Chiharu. – Debes ir.

- Pero…

- ¡Pero nada! – Gritó Meiling. – Xiao Lang te está dando este pie, no lo desaproveches, mira que él es terco y muy orgulloso, él está muy enamorado de ti.

- ¿Tú dices Mei?

- ¡Claro! – Gritó la morocha. – Bueno, quedan 2 horas para que vayas y te bañes y te pongas hermosa para Xiao.

Sakura miró a sus amigas como si fueran bichos raros y se metió rápidamente en la ducha. Cuando salió, se puso el pantalón de gimnasia, para no andar con la pollera y la remera del instituto con unas zapatillas deportivas.  
Su cabello aún estaba húmedo cuando se despidió de las chicas y, después de que Tomoyo le rogara de rodillas poder filmarle y Sakura negarse por milésima vez, salir de su habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta llegar al escondite debajo de la escalera principal.  
Cuando entró, pensó que no había nadie, porque estaba todo oscuro ya que las luces de ese piso habían sido apagadas, pero enseguida, Syaoran encendió unas velas con un encendedor.

- ¡Diablos Syaoran me asustaste! – Exclamó Sakura con una mano en el pecho.

- Lo siento. – Dijo en un susurro Syaoran. – Quería darte una sorpresa.

- Vaya sorpresa.- dijo sonrojándose levemente, la presencia de Syaoran la ponía muy nerviosa últimamente.

- Gracias por venir Sakura….

- N... no es nada Syaoran. – Respondió la castaña preguntándose que sería lo que Syaoran le diría esa noche. Ay, no se podía aguantar mas, iría directo al grano, si señor. - ¿De… de que quieres hablar? - Preguntó tímidamente, haciendo todo lo posible por no sonrojarse.

- Creo que es obvio, ¿no? – Dijo el castaño alzando una ceja

- Eto… yo… - Sakura iba a decir algo, pero Syaoran la calló poniéndole un dedo sobre sus suaves labios y acercando su cuerpo al de ella, haciendo que la esmeralda abriera los ojos de la sorpresa.

- Te amo Sakura. – Fue lo único que dijo Syaoran. Sakura agachó la cabeza y ocultó sus ojos con el pelo para que no notara lo brillosos que estaban. - ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Syaoran. – No creo que esa afirmación te caiga de sorpresa… ¿verdad?

Sakura levantó lentamente el rostro y miró a Li dubitativa. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué pesaba más en ese momento: La razón o el corazón? Ella también amaba a Syaoran pero… tenía miedo que pasara lo de la última vez, volver a creer en un cuento de hadas que no existía y…

- ¿Sakura? – Preguntó el castaño al ver que los ojos de Sakura se nublaban por las lágrimas y seguramente los recuerdos que atosigaban su mente.

- No quiero volver a sufrir Syaoran. – Respondió luego del lapsus mental que tuvo pensando en como sería regresar a una relación con Syaoran.

- ¿Por qué volver a sufrir? – Preguntó el castaño.

- Porque… nuestra relación no es fácil Syao, tenemos caracteres muy diferentes, hay como un mar de misterio entre nosotros dos, además de que está Yukiko en el medio que no se que es lo que busca realmente contigo y conmigo y… - Comenzó a decir Sakura una cosa arriba de otra.

- Sak… podremos pasar arriba de Yukiko, ese no es un problema, podremos hacerle frente, mientras confiemos el uno en el otro, nada que pueda hacer Yukiko va a poder perjudicarnos.

- Yo soy desconfiada por naturaleza. – Respondió Sakura, que, al ver que Syaoran iba a protestar se adelantó y lo calló. – No de ti, no desconfío de ti Syao, desconfío de todo el mundo… no se si será mi naturaleza o que, pero me cuesta confiar y no quiero terminar sufriendo.

- ¡Sakura! – Exclamó Syaoran. – Si no arriesgas en esta vida, nunca vas a saber si pudiste haber ganado o perdido, te das por vencida desde el principio sin saber lo que pudo haber pasado. – Dijo tomándola de las manos. – Confía en mi… por favor… y en cuanto al mar que hay entre nosotros como tú dices, intentaré meterlo en un balde y que desaparezca, no se, pero voy a hacer que no exista mas, prometo abrirme y no ser tan cerrado… confiar en ti…

- Syao… - Susurró Sakura sintiendo como una cálida lágrima bajaba por su suave mejilla. – Yo nunca voy a ser una novia normal, y lo sabes… va a llegar el día en el que vamos a necesitar dar un paso adelante y yo no se si estoy preparada para… eso.

- Si te refieres al sexo, no te niego que me encantaría, pero te voy a esperar, no te voy a presionar, entiendo el miedo que tienes y…

- ¡¡Siempre te voy a abrumar con mis problemas!! – Gritó Sakura. – No soy una chica normal… como con las que tú estás acostumbrado y…

- ¡¡No quiero una chica normal!! – Gritó Syaoran – ¿Tanto te cuesta entender eso? No necesito una chica normal Sak, te necesito a ti.

Y tras esa última frase que apenas fue un murmullo proveniente de Syaoran, que Sakura entendió perfectamente, él se inclinó sobre la chica acortando las distancias que los separaban y la besó. Al ver que Sakura le respondía, puso una mano en la nuca de la chica acariciando suavemente las puntas del suave cabello de ella mientras la otra recorría suavemente su espalda. Sakura, que al principio tenía los ojos abiertos por el cosquilleo que sentía cuando Syaoran la besaba, fue cerrando lentamente los ojos dejándose llevar por la extraña, pero dulce sensación de ser besada por él. Rodeó al castaño por la cintura acortando totalmente la distancia entre ellos.

Syaoran sentía a su corazón latir a mil por hora, había olvidado lo que se sentía al besar a Sakura de esa manera, con tanta dulzura, intentando expresar con ese beso todo el amor que por ella sentía, igual al beso que se habían dando horas antes en la habitación, que hasta ese momento a él le parecía un sueño. Él terminó el beso al sentir que sus pulmones le reclamaban algo de aire y le sonrió a Sakura, quien lo abrazó y enterró su cara en el cuello de él.

- Yo también te amo Syaoran. – Dijo haciendo más fuerte el abrazo.

La sonrisa de Syaoran de amplió por completo y volvió a besarla en los labios, pero esta vez un beso mas corto, para después abrazarla nuevamente. Sakura lo hacía feliz, lo hacía sentir lleno, pleno; si la tenía a ella, no le faltaba nada más.

- Entonces Sakura, ¿quieres volver a ser mi novia? – Preguntó Syaoran aún sonriendo.

- Mph…. No lo se, lo tengo que pensar. – Respondió Sakura en chiste.

- ¿Y que tengo que hacer para que me digas que si? - Preguntó Syaoran con los labios sobre los de ella.

- Darme otro beso. – Respondió sonriendo.

- Mmm, encantado.

Ambos volvieron a besarse, y se volvieron a separar y nuevamente a besarse, así pasaron un largo rato, dándose los besos de los cuales tanto tiempo estuvieron privados.

- ¿Y ahora que vamos a decir? – Preguntó Sakura.

- Mph… ¿que volvimos? – Respondió Syaoran como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero en una pregunta irónica.

- ¿Eso crees? Es decir…. Yukiko…

- Se va a enterar de todos modos Sak. – Respondió Syaoran serio. – Me tiene cansado, no voy a andar privándome de estar con la mujer que amo por su culpa, ¿o si?

Sakura sonrió, después de todo, él tenía razón, no iban a estar toda su vida dependiendo de si Yukiko la dejaba en paz o no. Ahora solo tenía que pensar en ella y Syaoran, solo en ellos dos, que se amaban y por fin podrían estar juntos.  
Ya se había echo tarde, eran las tres de la madrugada y aún seguían dándose besos y demás besos en el cuarto debajo de las escaleras. Tenían que volver si no querían amanecer ahí y que los descubrieran. Así que guardaron todo y subieron hasta el tercer piso procurando que nadie los oyera, a la habitación de Sakura, así Syaoran se aseguraba que había llegado bien.

- ¡Basta Syao! – Se quejó Sakura en un susurro mientras intentaba librarse del castaño quien no la dejaba entrar.

- Un ratito más. – Ronroneó en los oídos de su novia.

- No. – Dijo determinante Sakura buscando las llaves.

- Mira como me dejas… - Dijo Syaoran haciéndose la victima.

- Basta Syao, nos van a descubrir. – Dijo Sakura mientras se palpaba por los bolsillos buscando las llaves de su habitación. – Syao… susurró.

- Mmm. – Murmuró mientras veía divertido como su novia buscaba las llaves que seguramente olvidó en su habitación.

- No tengo las llaves… - Afirmó Sakura con cara de preocupación.

- Mándale un mensaje de texto a Tomoyo, quizás esté despierta. – Dijo Syaoran mientras se apoyaba contra la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Sakura sacó su celular del bolsillo y se puso a escribir rápidamente apretando los botones del móvil un mensaje a su amiga Tomoyo, la que rogaba que estuviera despierta.  
Pero muy a pesar de Sakura, Tomoyo, quien estaba despierta hablando con Chiharu y Meiling, vio que su celular vibraba, lo tomó entre sus manos y vio el nombre de Sakura en la pantalla de su celular. Sonrió y abrió el mensaje leyéndolo para sus amigas también.

"_**Tommy, estoy con Syaoran en el pasillo,  
**__**Olvidé las llaves en la habitación, si estás despierta, abre.  
**__**Sakura"**_

Chiharu, Meiling y Tomoyo sonrieron ampliamente. ¿Por qué tendrían que estar despiertas a esa hora? Tomoyo sostuvo el celular entre sus manos y miró a sus dos amigas, quienes la miraban con cara de complicidad.

- Es un favor que le hacemos. – Dijo Meiling. – No te sientas culpable Tommy… Syaoran no la desamparará en el pasillo.

- Además… ¿Cuántas veces ocurren estas cosas en la vida? Una cada muerte de obispo. – Dijo Chiharu. – Aparte yo le debo un favor por haberme amigado con Takashi.

Tomoyo miró a sus dos amigas y volvió a sonreír. Las dudas se le fueron de la cabeza, era un favor el que le estaban haciendo, así que tomó el celular y cerró la tapita.

- Lo siento Sak, estamos dormidas. – Dijo con una sonrisita pícara. Ahora su amiga no tendría otra escapatoria que pasar la noche junto a Syaoran.

- - - - - -

Quince minutos hacía que estaba esperando la respuesta de Tomoyo a su mensaje. Y claro, seguramente estaban todas durmiendo, ¿Qué haría ahora?  
Miró a Syaoran, quien la miraba divertido, como si disfrutara toda esa escena. ¿Es que acaso no comprendía que los podían descubrir fuera de la cama a esas horas de la noche y a los dos juntos? ¿No se daba cuenta que si los encontraban los expulsarían?

- Syaoran… ¿Qué tiene esto de divertido? – Preguntó Sakura fastidiada.

- Nada, simplemente verte a ti en este estado de no saber que hacer.

- ¡Uy! Madura de una vez…

- Sak, no es tan grave, de última puedes venir a dormir en mi habitación. – Insinuó Syaoran con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

- ¡¿Te volviste loco?! – Exclamó. - ¿Sabes como reaccionará Kero? ¿Qué pensará Eriol?

- Sak, te conocen, saben que no tendrías sexo desenfrenado en mi cama con ellos en la misma habitación.

- Pero…

- Mira, yo tengo las llaves de mi habitación, tu no… - Dijo Syaoran despegándose de la pared en la cual estaba apoyado. – O vienes a mi habitación y duermes calentita y cómoda junto a tu novio, que soy yo… porque no pienso dejar que compartas la cama con Kerberos y después….

- ¡Ya Syao! – Exclamó Sakura.

- Bueno, bueno, como te decía, o duermes en mi cama calentita y cómoda, yo puedo dormir en el piso, no hay problema, pero con una sábana… y nadie se enterará, o dormimos los dos juntos en el pasillo del colegio con frío y el piso duro para que mañana a la mañana nos descubran y nos comamos una expulsión… aunque si es contigo hasta al mismo infierno iría. – Dijo actuando.

- ¡De acuerdo! – Exclamó Sakura. – Vamos a tu habitación, pero mañana tú te arreglas con las excusas.

Syaoran sonrió, y nuevamente se escurrieron hacia el piso superior, donde estaban las habitaciones de los varones.  
Entraron haciendo el menor ruido posible. Por suerte Eriol dormía como una marmota, Takashi roncaba, lo cual significaba que su sueño era muy profundo, y Kerberos dormía abrazado a su almohada… lo cual significaba que no era conciente de lo que hacía.  
Syaoran le prestó una remera a Sakura para que pudiera dormir sin su uniforme, así que fue al baño para cambiarse mientras Syaoran se ponía el pantalón del pijama en la habitación.  
Lentamente, Sakura salió algo ruborizada del baño con una remera negra con un logo de alguna marca, perteneciente a Syaoran, pero… que apenas le tapaba la cola y dejaba a la vista sus hermosas, torneadas y bronceadas piernas.  
Él se quedó perplejo. Sabía que Sakura era hermosa, que tenía un físico de los mil demonios pero nunca se imaginó con que tenía esas hermosas piernas… es decir, la veía casi todos los días con el uniforme pero… definidamente no era lo mismo. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Cómo le mostraba semejante espectáculo antes de ir a dormir? Ningún ser humano soportaría eso. _"Ningún ser humano y mucho menos yo que tengo mis hormonas en ebullición" _Pensó Syaoran mientras intentaba que la baba no se le cayera.

Por otro lado, Sakura se sonrojó fuertemente, y no era por lo corto de la remera, ni por el brillo intenso que adornaba los ojos de Syaoran en ese momento, sino porque nunca se imaginó que debajo de esa camisa del uniforme que siempre vestía Syaoran hubiera un… un… un ¡lomo de los mismísimos dioses! Si, eso era, si es que no se quedaba corta describiendo el cuerpo de Syaoran. Dios. ¿Cómo haría para controlarse? Era perfecto, era un macho con todas las letras, era… oh dios. _"Basta Sakura pervertida, basta, basta que no vas a poder dormir" _Pensó Sakura mientras se acercaba con el rostro completamente sonrojado hacia él.

- Eh… bueno Sak, las sábanas están limpias, y… espero que te guste mi cama, yo dormiré aquí al lado. – Dijo en voz baja intentando sacar sus ojos de las piernas de ella y señalando una "cama" que armó con almohadones y un puff.

- Gracias Syao. – Respondió pasando a su lado y sentándose en la cama de él mientras se sacaba las hebillas de su cabello.

Syaoran le dio un beso en la frente y se acostó en su incómodo intento de cama en el suelo.  
Sakura se metió en la cama de Syaoran, y notó que hasta sus sábanas estaban impregnadas del aroma de él. Sonrió levemente, y miró al dueño de sus pensamientos que intentaba acomodarse en su cama inventada sin mucho éxito.

- Syao. – Susurró, haciendo que Syaoran la mirara desde donde estaba. – Si quieres puedes dormir en tu cama… conmigo. – Finalizó sonrojándose fuertemente a la vez que Syaoran abría los ojos, sorprendido, y una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

- ¿Sakura Kinomoto está haciéndome una propuesta indecente? – Preguntó en chiste haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara más aún.

- Si no quieres no lo hagas. – Dijo poniéndose seria.

- ¿Cómo que no? Si para mi es un placer.

Syaoran se levantó y se metió dentro de las mantas junto con Sakura, quien sentía su rostro arder a mas no poder. Él sintió los nervios que tenía Sakura al tenerlo en la misma cama que ella, le acarició suavemente una mejilla y bajó por su cuello.

- No va a pasar nada que tú no quieras. – Dijo Syaoran. – Relájate.

Sakura asintió y cerró los ojos. Realmente se sentían muy bien las caricias de Syaoran. _"¿Qué yo no quiera? ¿Y como sabe él que es lo que quiero? ¡Ni yo se si no quiero! Diablos… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan irresistible y la carne tan débil?" _Pensó mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados y las caricias de Syaoran seguían por su rostro y su cuello hasta bajar por su brazo.  
Ella quiso sentirlo mas, y lo abrazó sintiendo su piel contra sus brazos y la suavidad de su fuerte espalda que ahora acariciaba con sus manos.  
Sus labios tímidamente empezaron a besar los bíceps de Syaoran, quien subía lentamente la remera que tenía Sakura acariciándole la cintura debajo de la tela.

- Quiero que me abraces esta noche Syaoran…- Susurró contra sus labios.

Él le sonrió y la abrazó acariciándola dulce y suavemente, albergándola entre sus brazos.  
Syaoran era tan dulce con ella; lejos habían quedado esos días en los que lo veía como un bicho extraño, un nene de mamá, y aunque sintiera que un mar de desconciertos los separaba, había algo mas fuerte que los unía, algo mas allá de conocerse el uno al otro… aunque mejor dicho: el sabía todo de ella, era ella quien no sabía nada de él. Pero en ese momento no importaba, el estaba con ella, y la amaba a ella, y la hacía sentir mujer a ella. ¿Sentir mujer? ¿Qué era eso? Ella era una mujer, va, una adolescente, pero en definitiva un ser humano del sexo femenino, por ende una mujer que todavía tenía mucho que experimentar y conocer. ¿Qué se sentiría ser tocada apasionadamente por Syaoran? No lo sabía, pero no dudaba que quería saciar su curiosidad.

Él le mordió suavemente los labios haciendo sonreír a Sakura, quien clavó suavemente sus uñas en la espalda del chico y lo rasguñó juguetonamente mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara y dulcemente atrevida, apretando su cuerpo contra el de él, con la intención de provocarlo, si, ella lo estaba provocando, sus instintos mas bajos estaban encendidos a mas no poder, sentía ardor en su cuerpo, revoluciones.  
Sin querer acerco su pelvis a la cadera de Syaoran, y sintió como estaba de excitado Syaoran; se sorprendió y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo carmesí, al igual que las de Syaoran al darse cuenta.  
Pero ¿Qué podía él hacer? Era un ser humano, y peor… un adolescente de dieciocho años con una chica en su cama con una remera subida más arriba de la cintura, que aunque no pudiera ver, podía imaginar lo que había debajo de la sábana y el acolchado que en ese momento los tapaban. ¿Qué podía pasar si el avanzaba un poco mas? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? Bueno, algo mas quería, sino Sakura no actuaría de esa manera, o al menos eso pensaba Syaoran en el momento decisivo antes de poner una mano más de donde debía, o mejor dicho, de donde tenía mentalmente permitido.  
Una de sus manos se deslizó suavemente desde el cuello de Sakura hacia el medio de sus pechos, y sintió como los latidos de Sakura aumentaban su velocidad. Seguir o no seguir, esa era la cuestión. Esa mano traviesa bajó hasta tocar la planicie de su panza y volvió a subir, por debajo de la remera que iba subiendo con su brazo, hacia su pecho derecho, el cual acarició y apretó suavemente, pasando su dedo pulgar por el punto erógeno; sintió a Sakura estremecerse y largar un tímido gemido. Eso lo excito, ahora quería más.

Miró a Sakura dulcemente, con sus ojos brillantes como diamantes, y bajó a besar ese lugar que antes estaba tocando. Sakura suspiró más fuerte y se aferró a las sábanas, los besos de Syaoran aumentaron en pasión, y su lengua recorría todo lo que podía, sintiendo como Sakura se aferraba con más fuerza al cabello de él.  
Sin darse cuenta, se sintió extasiada y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas por la excitación; Syaoran terminaría por matarla si seguía así. Ahogaba todos sus impulsos por gritar, y sinceramente ganas no le faltaban, necesitaba expresar lo que estaba sintiendo, tenía un gemido en la garganta y se lo tuvo que tragar, despertaría a Eriol, Kerberos y Takashi en una situación muy bochornosa.  
Él seguía con sus caricias, haciéndola estremecer, haciéndole sentir sensaciones que experimentaba por primera vez en su vida.  
Y finalmente, sintió como un calor húmedo bajaba por su vientre y la hacía temblar, dejando su mente totalmente en blanco, en un estado de placer que ni con toda la cocaína que había consumido logró alcanzar, un placer extremo, un placer que la dejó agitada y con las mejillas sonrojadas suavemente.  
Syaoran la miró con una sonrisa, le acomodó la remera y le acarició el cabello suavemente.

- Ahora duerme. – Le susurró el castaño besándole la frente.

- Pero tu…

- No importa, ya pasará. – Dijo Syaoran antes de que Sakura pudiera decirle cualquier cosa.

Ella lo besó en los labios y lo abrazó para dormir mientras el le acariciaba el cabello para relajarla y así se quedara dormida.

¿Qué no importaba? ¡Claro que importaba! Su pobre mejor amigo se estaba muriendo presionado ahí abajo, mas caliente que una pava hervida, a punto de estallar, pero era Sakura, y debía tenerle paciencia; y por ella se aguantaba hasta las torturas mas grandes, _"Y permítanme decirlo, esa era una de las torturas mas grandes, que yo: Syaoran Li conocía hasta este momento"  
_Miró nuevamente a Sakura, su respiración ahora era pausada y calma: se había quedado dormida; así que el se acomodó como pudo y se quedó dormido junto a ella, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo su piel y su calor.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador sonó en la habitación doscientos treinta y nueve como todas las mañanas de la semana a las seis y media de la mañana, hora en el que el sol todavía no había salido, pero ya había movimiento en el colegio.  
Ninguno de los cinco que estaban en la habitación (incluida Sakura) movió un pelo, hasta que el despertador sonó más fuerte, y más fuerte.

- Hoy te toca bañarte a ti primero Eriol. – Rezongó Yamazaki desde su cama tapándose la cabeza con su almohada.

- Ni en joda hermano, no seas sucio y báñate. – Respondió Eriol quien estaba mas despierto.

- Manga de sucios. – Dijo Kerberos entre dientes, intentando abrir los ojos. – Si Syaoran no se opone me baño yo primero, porque hasta que ustedes dos se decidan sucios de mierda.

- ¡¡Deja de protestar!! – Gritaron Takashi y Eriol al mismo tiempo tirándole sus almohadas a Kerberos, quien agarró una y siguió acostado.

- Syaoran… ¿te quieres bañar primero? ¿O prefieres que lo haga yo? – Preguntó Kerberos tapándose la cara con una de las almohadas que le habían tirado los chicos. - ¿Syaoran? – Preguntó al no recibir respuesta. – Syaoran, despierta.

- ¿Tan cansado está que no se puede levantar? – Preguntó Eriol acurrucándose en su cama para conseguir más calor.

- Más si, yo me baño de todos modos… solo déjenme cinco segundos que preparo a mi cerebro para levantarse. – Dijo Kerberos estirándose en la cama. – Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cuatro y medio, cinco.

- ¡¡Ya levántate!! – Gritó Eriol.

Kerberos se levantó atontado y busco con sus pies las pantuflas, sin poder abrir los ojos todavía.

- Como odio las mañanas. – Se quejó el rubio cuando se pudo calzar.

- Despierta a la bella durmiente. – Dijo Eriol apuntando vagamente con un dedo al baño.

Kero sonrió, se metió silenciosamente al baño y llenó un vaso con agua, el cual pretendía tirarle a Syaoran en la cara para despertarlo, no podía ser que siguiera durmiendo tan plácidamente.  
Cuando se acercó con una sonrisa mas grande que su cara, muriéndose por ver la reacción del castaño cuando se despertara, vio que una mata de pelo marrón asomaba del otro lado, era una cabeza… la cabeza de….

- ¡¡Sakura!! – Gritó Kerberos haciendo que Syaoran se levantara como si hubiera estallado una bomba y Sakura se asustara de igual manera.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Syaoran adormilado, pero sentado en la cama por el susto.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron a unísono Takashi y Eriol.

- ¿Qué diablos, demonios, mierda, carajo haces acá durmiendo Sakura Kinomoto?

- Hola Ker. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa inocente y una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

- ¡Sakura! – Volvió a exclamar. - ¡Maldito Syaoran, aprovechado, pervertido, abusador! Ahora entiendo, aprovechaste que te dije que me agradaba que estuvieras con Sakura para poder traerla a la habitación y hacer lo que se te antoje sin importarte quienes pudieran verlos.

- Kero, no es lo que parece, lo juro. – Dijo Sakura sin saber donde meterse.

- Ah, claro. Y supongo que ahora se van a poner a explicarme una excusa absurda del porque dormiste en esta habitación y ¡en la cama de Syaoran! – Dijo Kerberos enojado.

- ¡No tenía las llaves y las chicas estaban dormidas! – Se defendió Sakura. – Y Syaoran amablemente se ofreció a darme su cama, pero yo le dije que viniera conmigo.

- ¡¡Sakura!! ¡¿Le dijiste a un pervertido que se metiera contigo en la cama?! ¿acaso enloqueciste? ¿Perdiste la cordura? – Dijo Kerberos terriblemente enojado - ¿Sabes lo que pudo haber ocurrido si entraba justo un preceptor o alguien a la habitación y los encontraba teniendo sexo en esta habitación? ¡Pudieron haberlos expulsado! ¡Tonta! ¿Sabes que haría tu hermano si te expulsan Sakura?

- ¿Era eso? – Preguntó Sakura con una gota enorme en la cabeza.

- ¡¡Por supuesto!! ¡¡Sakura me extraña!!

Syaoran se cayó de lleno en la cama por la sorpresa, hubiera jurado que su cabeza iba a rodar por el suelo por haber dormido junto a Sakura, pero no… ¡¡él estaba preocupado por ella y su hermano!! El no tenía nada que ver pero… un momento… ellos no habían…

- ¡Nosotros no tuvimos sexo! – Exclamó Syaoran.

- ¿Ah no? – Pregunto Eriol decepcionado.

- Sakura… vete a tu habitación… ¡¡Ya!! – Dijo Kerberos – Y con un pantalón por favor, si es posible.

Sakura le sacó la lengua y se puso, en el baño, la misma ropa que traía el día anterior, volvió a salir del baño, se despidió de Syaoran con un beso en los labios y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Kerberos antes de salir sigilosamente de la habitación, la cual quedó unos segundos en silencio, en el cual se miraron entre los cuatro antes de que Eriol lo rompiera.

- No puedo entender… ¡¡El auto control que tienes Syaoran!! – Exclamó saliendo de la cama. - Toda la maldita noche con Sakura en tu cama y… y… ¡¡Y nada!!

- No soy un maldito sexo pata como tu Eriol. – Dijo Syaoran aniquilándolo con la mirada. – Y no fue porque yo no quisiera, sino porque la respeto, palabra que creo que no está dentro de tu carente vocabulario.

- ¡¡Hey!! - Se defendió el chico de pelo negro tirándole con un almohadón.

- Bueno, ahí estamos de acuerdo, dudo mucho que, si el plan de Syaoran fuera tener una buena sesión de sexo con Sakura, ella hubiera aceptado… es decir… es Sakura. – Dijo Takashi.

Ella está enamorada de este gil, va a hacer lo que él le pida…

- ¡¡Entonces aprovecha!! – Exclamó Eriol ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Kerberos y Syaoran.

- Ella no quiere y no la voy a obligar a nada, recién nos reconciliamos. – Dijo Syaoran levantándose.

- Pero, pero ¡¡Las piernas que tiene Sakura Kinomoto no se comparan ni con las piernas mas perfectas del mundo!! Eres un jodido afortunado. – Dijo Eriol.

- Eriol… ahora entiendo porque Tomoyo no quiere estar contigo, si yo fuera mujer ni borracha, drogada, tendría algo contigo. – Dijo Syaoran.

- ¡Ah! Pero todas mueren por mí. – Dijo orgulloso.

- Si, y tu lloras por Tomoyo. – Remató Kerberos. – Mira, yo creo que deberías dejar de picotear por todos lados y volver a tener algo serio con Tomoyo, y si no estas preparado para algo serio… deja a la pobre chica en paz, ella no es para la joda y lo sabes.

- Es verdad. – Acotó Syaoran. – Si la tienes, la desaprovechas, cuando la pierdes lloras. Eso es amor enfermo.

- O un maldito infeliz que está más indeciso que un niño en kiosco.

- ¡¡Bueno!! Ya entendí. – Dijo Eriol achinando los ojos. – Ahora si me dejan, me voy a bañar.

- Pero… ¿no iba a bañarme yo primero Eriol?

- No kerberos, cambie de opinión. Me voy a bañar.

Y dando un portazo, se encerró en el baño, dejando a Takashi, Kerberos y Syaoran con las cejas alzadas mirando hacia la puerta por la cual había desaparecido.

- - - - - - - - - -

Mientras tanto, Sakura iba por el pasillo, hasta su habitación, donde se detuvo y golpeó suavemente; si tenía suerte las chicas ya se habrían levantado. Pero inesperadamente, la puerta se abrió bruscamente ante el primer golpe, y una manó la agarró con fuerza y la metió adentro de un tirón.

- ¡Cuéntanos ya! – Exclamó Tomoyo, quien todavía tenía su mano en el brazo de ella.

- ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamó Sakura asustada.

- ¿Qué pasó con Syaoran? – Preguntó Chiharu emocionada.

- ¿Dormiste con mi primo Sakurita? – Preguntó Meiling con los ojos con forma de cachorrito.

- Yo… eh… bueno… como saben que… ¿no estaban dormidas? – Preguntó Sakura abochornada.

- ¡¡Claro que no!! Sabíamos que estabas con Syaoran anoche por eso no te respondimos el mensaje. – Dijo Tomoyo. – Aunque me moría por saber de que habían hablado… pero… ahora lo que nos vas a contar es más emocionante… ¡¿Qué pasó?!

- Dormí con Syaoran… en su cama. – Dijo sonrojándose.

- ¡No! – Exclamaron las tres chicas a unísono. – Y… ¿pasó? – Preguntó Chiharu.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡¡Eso!! – Exclamaron las tres.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó la chica sin entender muy bien. – Bueno, dormimos, el fue muy tierno y….

- ¡¿Tuvieron sexo o no?! – Preguntó Meiling sin dejarla terminar.

- ¡¿Hoe?! – Gritó Sakura sonrojándose a más no poder. - ¿Cómo se les ocurre? Claro que no, recién nos reconciliamos ¡¡pervertidas!!

- Pero igual… mi primo no es un santo, no me trago que durmieron juntos y no te puso una mano encima.

- El… fue muy tierno, nos besamos… bueno… no solo en la boca… es decir… bueno…. El… me besó en otro lugar. – Intentó decir Sakura con tartamudeos y un gran sonrojo.

- Ay me muero muerta. – Dijo Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos. – Y… ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustó?

- ¡¡Tomoyo hay que saber donde la besó!!

- No hay muchos lugares que pensar, o fue abajo, abajo o fue en sus pech…

- ¡¡ahí!! – exclamó Sakura antes de que Tomoyo terminara la palabra.

- ¡Me muero! – Exclamaron Chiharu y Meiling. - ¿Y que tal?

- ¿Te gustó?

- Bueno… si… me gustó pero….

- ¡¡Hay Sakura, estas tan grande!! – Gritó Tomoyo abrazándola.

- Tomoyo… ¿no exageras un poco?

- Para nada, yo nunca exagero.

- Claro… - Ironizó Sakura. – Bueno, ya les conté, no se ustedes pero yo tengo clases así que…

- Ya, ya, entendimos, luego seguimos con el interrogatorio. – Dijo Tomoyo guiñándole un ojo.

- No tienes remedio…

- Claro que no.

Sakura esperó a que sus tres amigas terminaran de cambiarse y fueron juntas a desayunar antes de ir a clase.  
En el comedor, se encontraron con los chicos, quienes estaban riéndose acerca de un comentario que había echo Eriol, junto con unas chicas de otro salón. Syaoran vio entrar a Sakura y fue hacia ella para saludarla con un beso en los labios, lo que dejó con la boca abierta a mas de una chica y a mas de un chico en el salón, era toda una novedad el que hayan vuelto.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Preguntó Syaoran caminando junto a ella hacia la mesa.

- Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

- Muy bien también. – Respondió el castaño. – Me imagino que te mataron a preguntas, ¿verdad?

- Un interrogatorio muy tedioso. – Dijo sonriéndole.

Tomoyo ignoró completamente a Eriol, quien subió el tono de voz para llamar su atención, pero no dio resultados, mientras que Chiharu se colgaba del cuello de su novio y lo mataba a besos, y Meiling iba a pedir el desayuno a la barra y Kero la seguía con la mirada.

- Disimula Ker. – Dijo Tomoyo dándole un codazo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que disimules, no creo que quieras que Meiling se entere que le gustas, ¿o si?

- Como demonios…

- Intuición femenina y observación se llama a eso. – Respondió la chica de cabellos negros guiñándole un ojo.

- Tomoyito, detrás de esa hermosa cara angelical se esconde una vil perra endemoniada. – Dijo el rubio comiendo un pedazo de torta de manzana.

- Bueno, voy a hacer de cuenta que me dijiste un cumplido… ahora, cambiando un poco de tema, ¿en que diablos anda metido tu primo? Espero que no ande de nuevo metiendo drogas en el colegio…

- No, no creo que Spinelsun vuelva a caer en lo mismo…

- No se, solo se que lo veo cambiado, muy cambiado, al menos conmigo…

- Quizás, divina de mi alma, sea que se avivó que sigues teniendo relaciones con Eriol a sus espaldas… - Dijo Kerberos arrastrando las palabras.

- Claro, luego me dices a mi perra endiablada, ¿verdad? – Dijo Tomoyo con ironía.

- Sería un terrible estúpido si no me diera cuenta.

Tomoyo sonrió y tomó el desayuno que Meiling le traía en una bandeja, tomando lentamente el jugo de manzana, que era su preferido, claro; y pensando en que Spinelsun se traía algo entre manos y ella iba a averiguarlo.  
La campana que daba como finalizado el tiempo de desayuno sonó, lo cual indicaba que las clases empezarían en 45 minutos, tiempo en el que los chicos que habían salido por el fin de semana llegaban para volver al colegio, y los que no estaban pupilos en el colegio, entraban como su horario normal.  
Bien, el plan de Syaoran aún no había terminado, no solo le pidió a Sakura ser nuevamente la novia, sino que le compraría un anillo. Si, un hermoso anillo de oro y unos pequeños diamantes, digna de la novia de Syaoran Li, futuro heredero del imperio más grande de toda China y próximamente del mundo. ¿Exageraba? Obvio que no, con Sakura quería pasar el resto de sus días, quería que ella fuera la madre de sus hijos. ¿Exagerado? Podía ser, pero que estaba enamorado de Sakura… lo estaba.

- Eriol, estoy enfermo en mi habitación, con cuarenta grados de fiebre y con una mononucleosis súper contagiosa.

- Ya entendí, ahora vete, con la gente que entra nadie entiende entre la multitud.

Syaoran sonrió y salió corriendo por la puerta que estaba debajo de las escaleras. ¿Riesgoso? Por supuesto, pero Sakura lo valía, oh si. Corrió hasta desaparecer de la manzana del enorme colegio y tomó un taxi hasta el centro de Tomoeda, hacia una de las joyerías mas prestigiosas de todo Japón, bueno, también existían en China, sino no las conocería.  
Llegó a la puerta de la joyería, un lugar muy elegante y con un estilo rococó antiguo. Pagó al taxi y entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Buenos días joven, ¿lo puedo ayudar en algo? – Preguntó un hombre con anteojos, de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente.

- Buenos días. Mph… estoy buscando un anillo… único, exclusivo, lo más hermoso y extravagante que tenga. – Dijo Syaoran con una enorme sonrisa.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿y que cifra está dispuesta a pagar por él jovencito? – Preguntó un anciano saliendo de una puerta que estaba detrás de un mostrador.

- Lo que sea. – Respondió triunfante.

- Muy bien Li, tengo lo que está buscando. – Dijo el anciano.

- ¿Li? ¿Cómo sabe usted que yo soy Li?

- ¡Porque eres igual a tu padre jovencito, eres su réplica! – Exclamó el anciano con orgullo. – Y si te lo preguntas, si, conocí a tu padre, nos conocimos un día por casualidad, nos hicimos grandes amigos y fui el padrino el día de la boda… él vino desesperado a mi tienda, cuando aún no era muy conocida, pero que tenía las mejores joyas del mercado, sin duda alguna, en ese momento manejada y fundada por mi padre, hace treinta años atrás… para conseguirle un anillo a tu madre, uno único, exclusivo, el mas hermoso y extravagante… pero hoy en día obviamente superaron lo que se consideraba eso en ese momento… así que te vas a comprometer…

- Bueno… algo tan serio… no se… mas bien, bueno algo parecido. – Dijo abochornado el joven.

- ¿Cómo anda Ieran? – Preguntó el hombre buscando entre unas cajas aterciopeladas.

- Mi madre… ha muerto hace unos meses atrás después de estar agonizando en el sanatorio…

- No… - Susurró el anciano mirando fijamente a los ojos a Syaoran, mostrando los celeste que los tenía. – Que en paz descanse, esperemos que se haya podido encontrar con Hien allá… - Dijo el anciano con un gesto de pesar. – Aquí tengo lo que me pidió, nuevo, recién llegado, único, hermoso. Dicen que fue forjado con sumo esmero y cuidado.

- Es perfecto. – Syaoran tomó el objeto entre sus manos y lo miró bien, era hermoso, todo de oro con una flor de cerezo echa de diamantes y rubíes. Era más de lo que pretendía encontrarse. – Este lo quiero… y si es posible agregarle en la parte de arriba una S de oro blanco mejor… mucho mejor… pero sin quedar mal, mucho menos grasa o grosero todo con el mas mínimo detalle de delicadeza

- Siempre joven Li… pero tiene que saber que una adquisición de este tipo tiene su precio…

- Estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea por él…

- Perfecto, puede venir a buscarlo en una semana.

- El sábado, ¿le parece?

- Si, todo había salido perfecto, ahora si deslumbraría a Sakura.

Regresó corriendo al colegio, se metió a hurtadillas como pudo hasta la habitación, pasando por el riesgo de casi ser descubierto.  
Vaya, quien lo viera, hace meses era un ermitaño que no hablaba con nadie, ni con él mismo, y ahora escapaba de clases para comprarle un anillo a una chica… pero no era una chica cualquiera, era su Sakura, la mujer mas perfecta del universo; ¿Se estaba volviendo insoportablemente pesado y dulce como un algodón de azúcar? Posiblemente, pero era Sakura.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sakura miraba constantemente a la puerta: ¿Dónde se había metido Syaoran? ¿Le habría pasado algo? Generalmente él no se salteaba las clases, pero sin embargo ahí estaba su asiento vacío… ¿estaría con alguna chica? No, imposible, el la amaba a ella. Sonrió. Se estaba volviendo en una maldita sentimental, no recordaba ser tan romántica y dulce desde los 10 años, bueno, era lógico ¿no? Aunque a esa edad no andaba soñando con Syaorans pululando por ahí, pero bueno, dicen que de enamorarse nadie se salva, y ella no sería la excepción. Ningún Henry o como diablos se llamara interrumpiría su vida de ahora en adelante, ya había perdido mucho por él.  
Ahora lo importante era saber donde se había metido Syaoran; y por fortuna estaba muy cerca de averiguarlo porque el timbre del receso sonó, por lo cual la profesora finalmente se calló y ella tenía total libertad de pararse y salir.

- ¡Eriol! – Exclamó la castaña al verlo salir por la puerta del salón de clases.

- Sakura. – Respondió con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo estás después de semejante amanecer en nuestra habitación?

- ¡Oye! – Dijo Sakura sonrojándose. – Quiero saber donde está Syaoran.

- Con una terrible mononucleosis súper contagiosa en su habitación. – Dijo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Eriol largó una carcajada al oír el grito de la chica.

- Eso me dijo que dijera si alguien preguntaba por él, porque tenía que salir del colegio para hacer no se que… bueno, ahora debe estar en su habitación, así que ve ahí.

- Gracias tonto. – Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

La castaña salió corriendo del salón y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de los chicos, donde sin tocar, entró rápidamente, no vaya a ser que la vieran merodeando por el pasillo del piso de las habitaciones de los varones.

- Sakura. – Dijo Syaoran sonriéndole, aunque sorprendido por verla ahí y dejando la guitarra que segundos antes estaba tocando.

- Eh… ¡Hoe! Syaoran, discúlpame no sabía que estabas practicando con la guitarra. – Dijo sonrojada, Syaoran le sonrió. – Si quieres me puedo ir… - Syaoran la agarró de la muñeca y la arrastró junto a él dulcemente.

- Quédate, no interrumpiste nada.

Sakura le sonrió dulcemente y se acurrucó junto a él, que estaba sentando en la cama y empezó a acariciar el cabello de la castaña cuando ésta apoyó su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

- Quería saber que ocurría, como no fuiste a clases hoy… a lo mejor habías tenido algún problema o estabas enfermo…

- No, tenía algo importante que hacer. – Respondió.

- Mmm…. No quiero parecer pesada bonito, pero… es decir, si no me quieres contar no lo hagas, pero ¿Qué es eso importante?

- Ya te vas a enterar Sak, la curiosidad mató al gato. – Sakura frunció el entrecejo ante el comentario de Syaoran. – No es nada malo, al contrario. - Ella suspiró en señal de resignación y lo abrazó

- ¿Y vas a faltar al resto de las clases?

- Mph… la verdad tendría que ir pero… la mentira que le dije a Eriol no tendría sentido. – Dijo Syaoran. – Es más, lo más probable es que me den unos días más.

- ¡Syaoran! No estas enfermo, y no son tan tontos los del colegio, van a pedir un chequeo médico.

- Les daré el de mi médico personal, soy Syaoran Li no me pueden obligar a hacer algo que no quiero. – Respondió soberbiamente.

- ¡Uy, perdón gran Syaoran Li! – Exclamó Sakura. - ¿Qué historia macabra habrá detrás de esa figura que me vendes día a día? – Preguntó en forma de burla.

- Una que no te imaginas Sak. – Respondió Syaoran seriamente aún acariciando el cabello de su novia.

La sonrisa de Sakura se borró y miró a Syaoran disimuladamente, sin fijarse en él, sino con la vista en blanco, simplemente recordando las palabras que él le acababa de decir.

"_Una que no te imaginas"_

**__**

Hola!! ay ay ay mil perdones por la tardanza :p es que estuve muy atareada con la facu... xD  
Bueno, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, xD aunque creo que me estoy ovlviendo una sexopata, porque de no describir nunca una escena caliente paso a hacer esta que es leve... y otra en mi otro fic "Cuestion de honor" JAJAJAJAJAJA xD

Bueno, como vemos Sak y Syao ahora son novios nuevamente... pero no c hasta cuando durará eso. Vamos a ver...  
HASTA TOMOYO SE DIÓ CUENTA DE QUE A KERBEROS LE GUSTA MEILING! JJAJAJAJA xD yyy bueno, ella sigue con Eriol, a espaldas de Spinelsun, que como sabemos también está involucrado en drogas... pero no como Sakura y Eriol...ya vamos a ver eso... ¿Y recuerdan cuando el tipo al que SYaoran mató quería "darle una leccion a Takashi"? Bueno, eso también está relacionado con Spinelsun :o

¡¡Surprise!!

Bueno, muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios, me hacen sentir muy bien en verdad y me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo, aunque aveces me tarde, cmo ahora.

Un beso enrome a todos

y suerte

Proximo capítulo.

- Tommy... ¿como fue tu primera vez?

- Que raro preguntandome eso... nunca lo preguntaste...

- Es que... me dio curiosidad...

- ¿Acaso piensas hacerlo con Syao?

- ¡¡No aún!! Además no te olvides que yo no tendré una "primera vez"

- Sak, eso no puede ser considerado una primera vez, en la primera vez involucras sentimientos, entregas todo lo que eres a una persona a la que amas. La primera vez siempre es especial...


	24. Capítulo 24

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio…**_

_¡Uy, perdón gran Syaoran Li! – Exclamó Sakura. - ¿Qué historia macabra habrá detrás de esa figura que me vendes día a día? – Preguntó en forma de burla. _

_Una que no te imaginas Sak. – Respondió Syaoran seriamente aún acariciando el cabello de su novia. _

_La sonrisa de Sakura se borró y miró a Syaoran disimuladamente, sin fijarse en él, sino con la vista en blanco, simplemente recordando las palabras que él le acababa de decir. _

"_Una que no te imaginas"_

**Capítulo 24: "Confesiones"**

Los ojos brillantes del hombre que tenía delante de él lo miraban con orgullo, su padre estaba orgulloso de él, por fin lo había logrado, el gran Hien Li estaba orgulloso de su único hijo varón.

El pequeño alzó la vista, y como muy pocas veces lo hacía, le sonrió a su padre.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no te veo sonreír así Xiao Lang? Creo que desde que eras un bebé.

- Padre…

- Dentro de unos años, cuando cumplas dieciocho estarás completamente preparado para asumir la responsabilidad que te corresponden… por ser mi único heredero.

- Si padre, lo se, responsabilidades…

- Y para la edad que tienes superas mis expectativas hijo.

- Hijo… - Volvió a susurrar el niño de apenas siete años, de pelo castaño y ojos avellana. – Hacía mucho tiempo que no me llamabas… hijo.

- Lo se, se que fui muy estricto contigo Xiao Lang, pero es parte de tu entrenamiento, la situación lo requiere.

- Entiendo… - Dijo el pequeño Syaoran.

- Tu madre también está muy orgullosa de ti, tus avances con las ciencias matemáticas dejaron asombrados a los ancianos del consejo, y tus habilidades en las artes marciales son mejores que las propias de un Li, sin dudas serás historia Xiao Lang…

- Creo que son mas palabras que las que alguna vez pensé que vendrían de ti… papá.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo nuevamente como los recuerdos golpeaban su mente, como todas las tardes en las que se ponía a pensar.  
El resplandor naranja del atardecer entraba por la ventana, y solo melancolía era lo que en esos momentos se reflejaban en los ojos de Syaoran Li.  
Por suerte no había nadie en la habitación, aunque era usual que a esa hora Kerberos estuviera haciendo su tarea en la biblioteca y Eriol copiara lo que Kerberos hacía, como buen alumno que era. Y ese era el único momento libre en el cual Takashi podía estar con Chiharu… y si, él no estaba con Sakura porque ella tenía práctica con las porristas que había seleccionado para alentar al equipo de fútbol del Seijo, que jugaría la semana entrante contra un conocido colegio de Tokio; y como eran muchas, Chiharu decidió no participar esa vez.  
A lo mejor la solución a todos sus problemas del pasado, fuera hablándolos con alguien, pero por el momento no tenía ganas de compartir sus secretos, no estaba preparado, o al menos eso creía Syaoran, quien no tenía ganas de bajar, solo de estar solo, y tranquilo.  
El teléfono interno de la habitación del joven castaño sonó, y él sin muchos ánimos atendió.

- ¿Hola?

_- Joven Syaoran, llamaba para confirmarle lo que me pidió ayer. _

- ¡Ah si! ¿Y, crees que podrás?

_- Por supuesto joven, el viernes a la noche, le daré la autorización ya que después de todo soy su tutor. _

- Muchísimas gracias Wei, tienes que asegurarte de que nadie vaya el viernes a la noche… - Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_- Ya lo hice joven. _

- Gracias, entonces… el viernes quiero todo preparado, no admito margen de error, tiene que ser perfecto.

_- Así será joven, el departamento completamente solo, preparado como usted lo pidió. _

- Muchísimas gracias Wei, nos vemos.

_- Hasta luego joven Syaoran. _

El castaño colgó el teléfono y sonrió, las cosas se estaban dando como el quería, al fin tendría esa oportunidad de entregarle el anillo a Sakura, y sería el viernes a la noche, lejos del ambiente del colegio.  
Se puso los pantalones, y se preparó para bajar, la hora de la cena estaba cerca.

Sakura caminaba secándose el pelo por los pasillos, acompañada de Tomoyo, quien iba con el pelo mojado, al igual que ella, ya que se acababan de bañar en el vestuario después de un arduo día de entrenamiento.

- Así que Syaoran y tú están en su mejor momento, es increíble… bah, increíble si tenemos en cuenta como se conocieron ustedes dos…

- Hay, calla Tomoyo. – Suspiró Sakura con una sonrisa, mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y tiraba la mochila donde tenía la ropa sucia en un rincón.

- Y dime… ¿Qué onda?

- ¿Qué onda de que? Nada… estamos bien…

- ¡Pero que noticia! – Exclamó Tomoyo. – No me refiero a eso cabeza hueca, sino a lo que sentiste cuando dormiste con él… Porque… algo sentiste, ¿no?

- Yo… - Tartamudeó Sakura sonrojada. – Sentí algo… raro, cálido, y agradable… muy agradable, era como… la sensación mas placentera… no se, fue extraño, creo que ni con drogas puedo compararlo. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Eso se llama amor Sak. – Dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole y agarrando una de sus manos. – Cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sea pregunta, o lo que sea sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo, ¿verdad? – Preguntó la amatista con los ojos brillantes.

- Hay Tomoyo, me haces emocionar, claro que lo se, eres mi mejor amiga, la persona en la que mas confío.

- Lo se, lo se… - Dijo en forma de burla. – ¿Vamos a comer? – Preguntó Tomoyo levantándose para salir.

- Espera Tomoyo… - Dijo Sakura con la cabeza gacha y los cachetes completamente rojos.

- Si, dime Sak…

- Eto… mmm ¡Hay no se como preguntártelo! – Exclamó Sakura.

- ¡Solo lárgalo!

- Bueno…. – Sakura dudó si continuar o no - Tommy… ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez? – Soltó Sakura completamente sonrojada. Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente.

- Que raro tú preguntándome eso… nunca lo preguntaste. – Respondió Tomoyo acercándose a su amiga.

- Es que… me dio curiosidad… - Susurró avergonzada la castaña.

- ¿Acaso piensas hacerlo con Syao? – Preguntó Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos.

- ¡¡No aún!! Además no te olvides que yo no tendré una "primera vez".

- Sak, eso no puede ser considerado una "primera vez" – Respondió dulcemente la amatista – En la primera vez involucras sentimientos, entregas todo lo que eres a una persona que amas, la primera vez siempre es especial… por el solo echo de dar todo lo que tienes a la otra persona sin pretender recibir nada a cambio, sin temor…

- Pero Tomoyo…

- Sak, la primera vez no es solo la ruptura del himen, ¿me explico? – Dijo Tomoyo acariciando el cabello de su amiga. – Además Syaoran te ama, el te va a saber comprender, te va a esperar y va a entregarte todo… porque ambos sienten lo mismo.

- Pero… él está acostumbrado a chicas que tienen mas experiencia y saben como… como… ¡¡Hay tu sabes!!

- No, no depende de la experiencia Sakura… depende con que persona, porque hay personas que hacen que ese momento sea único…

- Hay Tomoyo… gracias. – Dijo Sakura lanzándose a los brazos de su mejor amiga, quien le respondió el abrazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Sakura, como te dije, eres una de las personas mas importantes para mi, ayudarte, y darte mis consejos y mi apoyo es algo que disfruto, y agradezco mucho que puedas confiar en mi…

- No Tommy, yo tengo que agradecer por tener una amiga así, como vos, tan Tomoyo.

Ambas rieron y se abrazaron nuevamente. Luego se pararon y bajaron hacia el salón comedor para cenar, ya que sus estómagos les estaban reclamando por algo de comida.  
Cuando llegaron, ya estaban los chicos sentados, Meiling y Chiharu también.  
Syaoran miró a Sakura y le sonrió; ella se sonrojó y le devolvió una tímida sonrisa. Eriol le murmuró algo en el oído y luego ambos la miraron, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara aún más.  
La cena transcurrió tranquila, no hubo ningún revuelo, ni algún comentario, ni chismes, ni nada, completamente tranquila.  
Cuando terminó, Sakura fue junto con Tomoyo, Meiling y Chiharu al salón de juegos, donde se sentaron en unos puffs enfrente de una pantalla LCD y se pusieron a mirar una serie que las tenía enganchadísimas, mientras Tomoyo intentaba mandarle mensajitos de texto a Rika, quien ya llamaba la atención tantos días desaparecida del colegio.  
Spinelsun hablaba con unas chicas de primero, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Sakura, quien venía vigilando a Spinelsun desde el incidente con Chiharu.  
Chiharu y Meiling tenían la nariz casi pegada al televisor.  
Un rato después de ellas, entraron los chicos hablando de no se que cosas y riéndose como idiotas, mientras Syaoran se sonrojaba y miraba abochornado a Eriol. Al ver a las chicas disimularon un poco más.

- Oh vamos Syaoran, no eres un santo, no nos vengas con ese cuento ahora. – Dijo Takashi riéndose de la cara del chino.

- ¡Cállate!

- Mira como se pone, parece un novato. – Dijo Eriol estallando en risas.

- ¡Pero como! ¿Dónde quedó el fabuloso, egocéntrico, mujeriego Syaoran Li? – Preguntó Kerberos burlándose.

- Váyanse al demonio, los tres. – Dijo el castaño arrastrando las palabras. - ¡Sak!

Sakura, quien estaba con la cabeza en Spinelsun, giró la cabeza para ver a su novio y le sonrió, se levantó y fue junto a él. Syaoran les hizo un gesto a sus amigos y se fue junto con Sakura a un sillón abrazados y sonriendo estúpidamente.  
Takashi también fue junto a su novia a sentarse en el puff, mientras Kerberos y Eriol echaban a unos chicos de segundo de una de las tres mesas de pool, para poder jugar ellos.  
Spinelsun, al ver a Eriol, se despidió de las chicas de primero, y se acercó a Tomoyo, quien no lo había visto; ella le dirigió una mirada de disculpas a Eriol disimuladamente y fue junto a Spinel afuera del salón.

- Ese Spinelsun… lo detesto como no tienes idea. – Murmuró Eriol rojo por la furia.

- Es su novio… - Dijo Kerberos con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro. – Tú la perdiste.

- Pero… ella es mía, ella me ama a mí…

- Lo se, pero él es su novio.

Eriol perdió la paciencia y le pegó más fuerte de lo normal a la bola de pool. Kerberos río ante la reacción de su amigo.

Mientras tanto, Sakura estaba abrazada a Syaoran, dándole besos y acariciándolo. Lejos de los problemas que invadían al triángulo perfecto de Eriol, Tomoyo y Spinelsun.

- Sakura, este fin de semana ¿te gustaría venir a casa? – Pregunto repentinamente Syaoran sonriéndole dulcemente.

- ¿Eh? A t…tu casa Syao?

- Si, es que Wei no estará, así que pensé que podríamos pasar un lindo día juntos, los dos.

- Eto… bueno, podría ser, pero…

- ¡¡No te preocupes!! – Se adelantó Syaoran alzando las manos. – Juro ser totalmente inocente sin malas intenciones sexópatas dentro de mi mente.

- Confío en ti Syao. – Respondió Sakura con una carcajada a ver los gestos que hacía su novio.

- Más te vale, sino te tendrías que atener a las consecuencias.

- Oh, ¿y cuales serían tales consecuencias?

- Fatales querida mía, consecuencias fatales.

Sakura rió y abrazó con fuerza a Syaoran metiendo su cara en el cuello de él para oler su perfume y mordisquearle el cuello.

- ¡Kinomoto, Li! Sepárense inmediatamente si no quieren firmar el libro de amonestaciones.

- Lo sentimos directora. – Dijo Sakura levantándose inmediatamente sonrojada.

- No quiero ver nuevamente escenitas así en mi institución jovencitos.

- Lo sentimos, juramos que no volverá a ocurrir. – Dijo Sakura.

- Eso espero. – Respondió la directora dándose vuelta.

- ¡Directora! – Exclamó Sakura. – Por favor no… mi padre…

- No se preocupe señorita Kinomoto, mientras no vuelva a darse una escena así nuevamente su padre no será citado, ni llamado, ni informado.

Sakura suspiró. La directora ordenó que fueran a dormir ya que eran las once de la noche y estaban en el colegio, era mas tarde de lo que se les tenía permitido.

- Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Syaoran al ver que se había quedado callada después de la escena con la directora Makeshi, y no creía él que ella estuviera así porque los habían observado.

- Si Syaoran…. Estoy bien.

El castaño la miro dudoso, pero lo dejó pasar, si ella no se lo contaba era porque no pasaba nada. Chiharu frunció el entrecejo, aún Sakura les temía a su padre y a su hermano, ella debía hablar con Sakura.  
El salón de juegos quedó vacío, y todos los alumnos internados en el instituto fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Sakura estaba tirada boca arriba, pensando en su padre, que hacía mucho que no veía, y en su hermano, quien no la había molestado en los últimos días, bah, literalmente había cambiado desde que tuvo aquel accidente y estuvo en el hospital.

- ¿En que piensas Sak? – Preguntó Tomoyo mirando con curiosidad a Sakura.

- En nada… - Respondió la castaña sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Oh, vamos Sak, estabas muy concentrada en algo que pasaba por tu cabeza, ¿será Syaoran? – Preguntó Chiharu con una sonrisa.

- Bueno… la verdad es que Syaoran me ha invitado a su departamento este fin de semana… - Dijo la castaña expectante ante la reacción de sus amigas.

- ¡¡No!! – Exclamó Chicharu con una sonrisa. - ¿A su departamento? ¿Van a hacerlo?

- ¡Chiharu! – Gritó Sakura avergonzada. – No me invitó a su departamento para ir a… a… bueno, a "hacerlo". – Explicó Sakura aún sonrojada y mirando el suelo moviendo sus manos nerviosamente. – Vamos a cenar y… calculo que a hablar, tal vez mirar una película…

- ¡Si serás ingenua Sakura! – Gritó Meiling que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación porque estaba enfrascada en una revista que le habían traído. – Esa es la excusa típica, después de eso empiezan los besos e inevitablemente terminas en la cama de él. – Explicó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. – Mas en una situación como la suya, que ambos están enamorados y mi primo está con síndrome de abstinencia porque respeta tu situación y se abstiene de agarrarte contra la pared y hacerte el amor de una manera animal.

- Meiling, no tienes porque ser tan específica. – Le reprochó Chicharu mirando la cara de Sakura horrorizada.

- Pero… - Susurró Tomoyo quien no había dicho ni una palabra hasta el momento y a Sakura le parecía demasiado raro eso. – Tal vez Syaoran no busca eso con Sakura, sino que buscan un momento de privacidad, ya que en el colegio se le es muy difícil… si no son los chicos que los molestan, somos nosotras, y si no somos nosotras es la directora Makeshi.

- ¡Nosotras no molestamos! – Se quejó Meiling frunciendo el seño.

- Si, si molestamos Mei, porque les sacamos privacidad. – Dijo Chiharu poniéndose del lado de Tomoyo.

- Lo que yo me pregunto ahora, es si este hecho tiene que ver con la pregunta que me hiciste hoy más temprano. – Dijo Tomoyo mirando a Sakura con sus ojos amatistas profundos, intentando ver mas allá de lo que la expresión de Sakura pudiera decirle.

- No, sinceramente no. – Explicó Sakura poniéndose un dedo en el mentón, en signo de estar pensando. – Syaoran me invitó después de la cena, y me tomó por sorpresa.

Tomoyo asintió y ambas les explicaron a Meiling y a Chiharu la conversación que habían tenido más temprano, antes de la cena.  
Las tres miraron con brillos en los ojos a Sakura, quien miraba con miedo a sus amigas, cuando la miraban así… no era una buena señal.

- Entonces… ¿tienes pensado hacerlo con mi primo? – Preguntó Meiling con estrellas en los ojos. – Es muy romántico.

- Sakura, para este fin de semana elegiré el mejor conjunto de ropa interior, más sexy que Syaoran Li vio jamás en la historia de la humanidad. – Dijo Tomoyo con sus dos manos juntas y cara de emoción.

- S…si, c…claro hehe. – Respondió Sakura aturdida.

- Y una cosa que debes tener en cuenta es no ser vergonzosa, a los hombres no les gustan vergonzosas, tírate al lance. – Añadió Chiharu.

- Oigan, tampoco pretendan que Sakura se comporte como una puta. – Contradijo Tomoyo.

- Y no te olvides que mi primo te va a cuidar, así que no temas.

- Además Syaoran te ama. – Agregó Chiharu.

- Y la primera vez siempre es única, te vas a acordar de Syaoran Li por el resto de tu vida.

Cuando la conversación al fin terminó y las chicas apagaron las luces, la cabeza de Sakura daba más vueltas que un trompo. ¿Será que al fin tendría lo que tanto anhelaba pero su subconsciente no le permitía con Syaoran Li? Miró su habitación sumida en la oscuridad de la noche y suspiró. Sería lo que tenga que ser, si el destino decidió eso para ella, bueno, debía aceptarlo, ¿o no? ¿Llegaría el fin de semana y ella sería capaz de rechazar a Syaoran? ¿Syaoran la había invitado a su departamento con la idea fija en tener sexo? ¿La forzaría?  
"_Hay, pero en que demonios piensas Sakura Kinomoto, no es un cualquiera, es tu novio, es tu Syaoran, la persona que te ama y que tu amas… él nunca te haría daño…nunca." _Le dijo su mente antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse totalmente dormida.

Estaba dormido, él lo sabía, sin embargo se sentía inseguro, era demasiado real como para ser un sueño. Las habitaciones, la gente alrededor, todo era tan vívido que le resultaba difícil imaginarse que era solo un sueño.  
El ataúd estaba en el centro de la enorme sala, la gente vestía de negro, se trataba de un funeral, y el sabía del funeral de quien se trataba, era su padre el que estaba dentro de ese cajón.

- Xiao Lang. – Lo llamó un susurro imperceptible. – Irás a Inglaterra, no quiero que estés ni un segundo más en Hong Kong. – Completó la susurrante voz perteneciente a una mujer que le había puesto su blanca mano en el hombro.

- Madre… - Suspiró. La mujer le apretó con más fuerza el hombro.

- Irán por ti, no te dejarán ser el líder del Clan, sabes que ellos fueron los que mataron a tu padre, así que indiscutiblemente serás tu quien seguirá al mando por legado de sangre. La única manera de que esto cambie es que no quede ni un hombre de la familia Li vivo… - Explicó sin alzar ni un ápice su tono de voz, pero el chico comprendió como le costaba decir a esa mujer las palabras que le había dicho, después de todo, era su madre. – Y no les pienso dar esa oportunidad, te irás a Inglaterra, terminarás la primaria allá y luego veremos que harás de tu vida, Wei te acompañará, es la única persona en la que confío.

- Si… madre.

- No vas a levantar sospechas, así que no quiero despedidas, no esperes nada, nadie se enterará de nada, eres la última esperanza del clan Xiao Lang.

- Lo… lo se madre.

- De aquí en adelante, no quiero que vuelvas a llamar, solo espera mis llamadas, olvídate de tu familia en Hong Kong.

- Pero madre…

- Nada de peros Xiao Lang… tu vida es lo que mas me importa en este momento.

Los socios mas allegados al difundo Hien Li, miraban a la madre y a su hijo desde lejos, Xiao Lang sabía que ellos eran los culpables, ellos habían mandado a matar a su padre.  
Ieran Li, llevó a su hijo, llevándole con una mano en el hombro hasta el ataúd. Xiao Lang apretó los ojos, sabía que vería a su padre metido en un cajón, como él nunca lo quiso ver, pero era obligación de él besar a su padre en la frente en el funeral. Escuchó a sus espaldas como los traidores le daban sus falsas condolencias a su madre, casi le hicieron llorar de la rabia… pero los Li no lloraban. Sintió sus labios rozar la fría piel del cadáver que estaba dentro del ataúd. Una gruesa mano se apoyó en sus hombros, y lo hicieron girarse de la sorpresa.

- Mis mas sinceras condolencias pequeño Xiao Lang, usted sabe que puede contar con migo para suministrar los bienes que le dejó su padre, y ahora que usted será el líder del clan… cuenta con todo mi apoyo y mi apadrinamiento. – Le dijo la voz grave de un hombre de cabello negro, traje, barba negra y ojos negros como el ébano.

- Gracias Señor Liang. – Respondió Xiao Lang con la voz entrecortada y estirando la mano donde lucía el anillo que era sello de la familia Li y alguna vez perteneció a su padre.

Como correspondía, el hombre se agachó y apoyó su frente contra la mano de Xiao Lang, era tradición que se le rindiera respeto al líder del clan Li. El hombre se dio vuelta y se retiró, no sin antes besar la mano de Ieran Li.  
Xiao Lang se dio vuelta y quedó nuevamente frente a frente con el cajón, se asomó, pero no era su padre el que estaba acostado ahí, era una mujer, cuyos labios carnosos se encontraban inmóviles y duros, sus ojos cerrados y su nariz respingada ya no respiraba. Su cabello castaño estaba prolijamente ordenado contra la base del cajón, y sus manos entrecruzadas agarraban un ramo de flores de cerezo.  
En la base, donde estaba apoyado el cajón, se leía claramente sobre una placa de oro grabado: Sakura Kinomoto.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente en medio de la oscuridad. Estaba sentado en su cama, agitado y empapado en sudor.

- Diablos. – Murmuró mientras se ponía una mano en la frente para secarse las gotas de sudor que se resbalaban.

Había sido tan real. Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con su familia, sin embargo, ese era el segundo recuerdo que le venía a la mente en el mismo día. Era extraño, sin duda alguna, sobre todo, la jugada que le dio su mente al final, al ver a Sakura en ese cajón. Sintió un estremecimiento adentro.  
Miró la hora en el despertador, eran las cinco y media de la mañana, en cualquier momento los chicos se despertarían. Así que se levantó y entró en el baño a darse una ducha bien fría, así de paso se le borraban las voces y las imágenes de la mente. Pero fue inútil, cuando estuvo bajo el agua, los recuerdos se le hacían mas nítidos, su padre, un hombre tan fuerte y honesto, tan hombre, asesinado por un grupo de mafiosos que vaya a saber que estaban haciendo de su vida en estos momentos… seguramente buscándolo después de la muerte de Ieran Li, a la cual él no pudo asistir. Meiling no le había dicho nada de ese tema desde que había llegado a Japón, y de esto hacían ya cinco meses.

Esa mañana transcurrió como cualquier otra, sin ninguna cosa extraña que ocurriera en el colegio, ni nada. Todo seguía su rumbo normal. O al menos eso pensaba Syaoran Li, mientras hacían una práctica en el laboratorio de ciencias con pescados. Por suerte se había agrupado con Sakura, ya que debía ser en parejas, y bueno, él no tenía ningún problema en abrir un pescado por la mitad, Sakura si, su cara de asco lo manifestaba.

- Hay yo no entiendo la gracia de hacer esta especie de cosas. – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

- Sakura… no es tan grave abrir un pescado, además estás aprendiendo cosas nuevas, como por ejemplo como es el funcionamiento interno de un pescado.

- ¡Pero nos hacen abrirlo tan….! Pobre pescadito, piensa que estaba felizmente nadando hasta que un idiota lo pescó para ser objeto de experimentos de un grupo de idiotas adolescentes en un colegio.

- Hay Sakura… eres única. – Dijo dándole a su novia un beso en la frente.

Sakura sonrió estúpidamente y miró como Syaoran se desenvolvía "operando" al pescado. Sin duda él ya lo había echo anteriormente ya que lo hizo con una velocidad y precisión asombrosas que ni siquiera Kerberos, que ella podía intuir que estaba en su salsa descuartizando a un pescado, pudo alcanzar.  
Sin dudas fueron los primeros en terminar. Syaoran mutilaba al pescado y Sakura tomaba notas. Entregaron el trabajo al profesor.

- Bueno, creo que tenemos tiempo de echarnos una siesta mientras el resto termina, ¿no crees? – Preguntó Syaoran con una sonrisa.

- Es incómodo, mas en estos bancos… no quiero despertarme con tortícolis.

- Sakura, Sakura… no entiendes nada.

Sakura sonrió y sacudió la cabeza mirando la nuca de Tomoyo, quien estaba con Meiling intentando apartar los órganos dentro del pescado. Ver a Meiling tan atareada le hizo darse cuenta que: o no era buena en ciencias, o no había ido al mismo colegio que Syaoran por lo cual no habían tenido las mismas prácticas. Eso hizo reflexionar en que no sabía nada de la vida de su novio, ni de su familia en China.

- Oye Syao…

- Ajam…

- ¿Cómo anda tu familia en Hong Kong? – Preguntó inocentemente Sakura, sin notar como su novio se tensó ante su pregunta.

- Sakura… ¿desde cuando estas interesada en mi familia de Hong Kong? – Preguntó Syaoran con una expresión indescifrable.

- Es que… me di cuenta que no se nada de ti, solo que vienes de Hong Kong, vives con tu mayor domo Wei y que tu prima es Meiling… que tu padre bueno… él…

- Murió Sakura, no me afecta que lo digas… - Completó serio.

- No lo quería decir de todas maneras… - Dijo Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior. – Llegué a la conclusión de que… tú conoces todo de mí, sin embargo yo no conozco nada de ti.

- Es mejor así. – Respondió secamente. - ¿Para que quieres saber sobre una familia que está maldita?

- ¿Maldita? – Preguntó Sakura parpadeando varias veces seguidas.

- Ningún Li llegó demasiado lejos. – Respondió Syaoran secamente. – Excepto mi tátara abuelo, quien comenzó con el linaje de los Li, y vivió hasta los ciento dos años.

- ¿Hay alguna enfermedad en la familia? – Preguntó Sakura temerosa de Syaoran.

- No. – Respondió con una sonrisa irónica. – Al menos que consideres una enfermedad un grupo de mafiosos que quieren aniquilar a los Li.

- ¿Mafiosos? Tu familia… es una familia muy importante en China, ¿verdad? – El rostro duro de Syaoran no cambió, y Sakura notó como apretaba más la mandíbula.

- El apellido Li es muy común en mi país como sabrás… - Respondió Syaoran - Sin embargo, puedes tener el apellido Li, pero no pertenecer al clan Li. – hizo una pausa antes de seguir. Sus ojos parecían recordar algo que le daba mucha nostalgia. – El clan Li es como… una mafia, un Clan familiar, con inversores fuera de la familia, con gente que nos apadrina y una cabeza que maneja todo, digamos que es parte de la mafia china, pero el rango mas alto. Es decir… la familia Li es la más importante de China.

- ¿Tu familia es de mafiosos? – Preguntó Sakura incrédula.

Syaoran calló y el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase sonó, por lo cual Syaoran se salvó de responder la pregunta de Sakura. Se levantó y agarró sus cosas.

- Luego te contaré. – Respondió antes de salir del salón dejando a Sakura perpleja.

A Sakura le había quedado algo claro: La familia de Syaoran estaba metida en la mafia, y eso lo hacía peligroso. Pero ese peligro… le ponía más emoción a su vida y hacía que ella se sintiera más atraída a Syaoran Li.  
Digamos que a ella siempre le habían gustado las cosas que le dieran adrenalina y emoción a su vida: corría en motos, probó todo tipo de drogas, fumó, fue anoréxica y bulímica, tuvo mil y un problemas, claro, todos a raíz de un hecho pasado que la marcó de por vida, y ella creía que mas que los abusos que sufrió esa noche, lo que mas le traumó fue haber visto como degollaban a su madre enfrente de ella. De todas maneras, algo más fuerte y más emocionante que todo lo que le pasó a lo largo de sus diecisiete años de vida, era lo que sentía en estos momentos por Syaoran Li.

- ¡Sakura! – La llamaron devolviéndola a tierra.

- Hay Tomoyo, no tienes porque ser tan… gritona. – Se quejó la castaña.

- ¡Es que no respondías!

- Estaba pensando en… nada, olvídalo.

- En Syaoran, seguramente. – Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisita.

Sakura bufó, si alguien sabía sacarla de quicio, esa era Tomoyo; aunque no sabía porque la sacaba de quicio si tenía razón, ella estaba pensando en Syaoran.  
¡Como había cambiado! Desde principios del año escolar, cuando entró Syaoran al colegio, una semana mas tarde de la que empezaron las clases… parecía como si hubiera sido ayer… y ya habían pasado casi ocho meses. Oh si, el tiempo pasaba con suma velocidad.

- Sakura… baja de la nube de pedo que tienes en tu cabeza, tenemos que hablar de algo sumamente importante. – Dijo Tomoyo aplaudiendo con sus delicadas manos.

- ¿De que cosa? – Preguntó Confundida Sakura.

- ¡Del fin de semana! – Exclamó Tomoyo. – Mira, estuve pensando sobre tu ropa interior, y creo que un conjunto de encaje color vino sería genial para usar el sábado, y…. claro, también pensé en los condones, pero creo que Syaoran los llevará, no pasará desapercibido ese pequeño detalle.

- Tomoyo… - Reclamó Sakura con una gota en la cabeza.

- Sakura, Sakura, no entiendes nada, ¿verdad? Es sumamente importante que ya te prepares para tu noche, ¡Estamos a miércoles!

- Se que hoy es miércoles…

- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó Tomoyo perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡¿Entonces que?! – Explotó Sakura. - ¡No tengo la idea fija de ir a ligar el sábado con Syaoran!

- ¡Pero por las dudas Sakura! Es muy probable que pase, y lo sabes.

- Si, ya se que lo se. – Se quejó Sakura cruzándose de brazos. – Es que no quiero pensar en eso, me pone nerviosa.

- ¡Pero no tienes que ponerte nerviosa Saku! Pase o no pase, va a ser un momento hermoso, solos tú y él, nunca pudieron estar así, ¿cierto?

- Cierto.

- Entonces no tengas miedo, vas a pasarla hermoso. – Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa dándole un abrazo a su amiga. – Y si pasa va a ser aún mejor, Syao te va a cuidar, no vayas con miedo, confía en Syaoran.

- Lo se… es solo que… no se. – Dijo Sakura riéndose de su propia frase sin sentido.

Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente y tomó la mano de su amiga entre sus dos delicadas manos.

- Todo va a salir bien. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Lo se. – Respondió Sakura sonriéndole también.

- ¡Tomoyo, Sakura! – Gritó una voz desde la punta del pasillo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Meiling? – Preguntó Sakura mirándola asombrada.

- Syaoran y Kerberos… se están… agarrando a trompadas en el patio. – Dijo entrecortadamente debido a la agitación.

Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron un segundo antes de ir corriendo junto con Meiling al patio.  
Cuando llegaron, Syaoran ya tenía el labio partido y Kerberos, que tenía varios golpes en la cara, tampoco lo dejaba escapar. Estaban rodeados por un grupo de curiosos y Eriol que, en su intento de separarlos, recibió un golpe en la boca.

- ¡Kerberos detente! – Gritó Sakura enfurecida.

- ¡Sakura! – Gritó Kerberos mirándola con furia en sus ojos y el entrecejo fruncido. - ¡¿Cómo aceptaste ir a la casa de este imbécil el fin de semana?! ¡¿En que diablos estabas pensando?! – Gritó Kerberos fuera de sí. - ¡¿Con que mierda te lavó el cerebro para que cayeras?!

- ¡Él no me lavo el cerebro Kerberos Reed Clow! – Gritó Sakura poniéndose al lado de Syaoran y ayudándolo a levantarse.

- ¡Claro! – Gritó Kerberos enfurecido – Y ahora me vas a venir a decir que fue por tu propia voluntad que aceptaste ir este fin de semana a la casa de este… este… ¡pervertido acosador sexual!

- ¡Syaoran no es ningún pervertido acosador sexual Kerberos! – Gritó Sakura sin importarle que todos se habían quedado en silencio para escuchar la discusión entre Sakura y Kerberos. – ¡Y si, yo acepté ir por mi cuenta!

Kerberos se quedó quieto en su lugar con la boca semi abierta. Sakura supuso que por la sorpresa. Ella se acercó a él y le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

- Creo que te dejé ser demasiado sobre protector conmigo y esa es parte de mi culpa.

- No tienes la culpa Sakura… - Dijo Kerberos agachando la mirada. – Soy yo que… no se que pensé.

- Syaoran es tu amigo Kerberos, creo que deberías confiar un poco más en él y… bueno, no dejarte llevar tanto por la furia… tienes mucha fuerza Kerberos, y tu temperamento no es muy tranquilo que digamos…

- Lo se… - Refunfuñó.

- Ahora, vamonos antes de que la directora Makeshi llegue aquí y los amoneste… aunque no dudaría que al ver sus golpes lo va a hacer. – Dijo Sakura soltándolo y yendo nuevamente con Syaoran.

Meiling fue con Kerberos y lo ayudó a entrar al colegio. Syaoran le había dado muy duro en las costillas y le dolía al caminar.  
Syaoran caminó apoyado en Sakura, con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, que Sakura le recriminó.

- ¿Y se puede saber de que diablos te ríes tú?

- De ti. – Contestó Syaoran con una sonrisa aún más grande – Eres hermosa cuando te enojas.

- Oh cállate Syaoran. – Dijo Sakura llevándolo a su habitación.

- Hey, me siento acosado, me estas llevando a tu habitación.

- Supongo que te saltearás otro día de clases, como siempre, y te quedarás aquí hasta que yo vuelva. – Dijo seriamente. – Kerberos te dejó hecho puré.

- ¿Y si alguien viene? – Preguntó con un tono de fingida inocencia. – Sabes que nadie vendrá, y si viene alguien te escondes debajo de la cama, así de simple.

- Que fáciles son las cosas para ti amor mío.

Sakura lo miró levantando las cejas y sonrió. Amaba a Syaoran y no había nada que hacer en contra de eso.

- Por supuesto. – Dijo Sakura. – Muy rara vez entran en el cuarto de Sakura Kinomoto.

- Oh, la chica tiene poder.

- Si, mucho. – Dijo sonriendo.

Entraron en la habitación y Sakura lo sentó con delicadeza en la cama de ella mientras iba a buscar un botiquín en el baño, Tomoyo siempre lo tenía por los "accidentes" que solían ocurrirle.

- Eres mi enfermera favorita. – Le dijo Syaoran mientras ella le pasaba una gasa bañada en alcohol por el labio partido. Syaoran hizo un gesto de dolor.

- Cuantas enfermeras habrás tenido en tu vida. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Mmm… tú eres mi favorita. – Sakura le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- ¡Oye! Eso dolió. – Se quejó el castaño. - ¿Acaso no te estas perdiendo la clase de inglés?

- Sabes que inglés no me cuesta, y Tomoyo le dijo que estaba en mi habitación porque me había descompuesto.

- Vives descompuesta. – Dijo Syaoran irónicamente.

- Viniendo de mi… ya se creen cualquier cosa. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisita.

Sakura le puso una pomada en los golpes y le indicó a Syaoran que se recostara. Este le hizo caso, pero la arrastró a ella con él y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

- Eres incurable. – Se quejó Sakura.

- Solo un ratito. – Pidió Syaoran – Nunca tenemos un momento para los dos solos.

- Eso es verdad, nunca tenemos un momento para los dos solos…

- Es irritable. – Se quejó Syaoran. – Igual este fin de semana lo tendremos. – Dijo Syaoran acomodándole un mechón del cabello detrás de la oreja.

- Syao… - Susurró Sakura bajando la mirada. – Yo… yo estoy un poco nerviosa por el fin de semana… tu sabes que…

- A ver Sakura, Sakura. – Dijo Syaoran alzándole el mentón para que lo mire a los ojos. - ¿De verdad crees que yo soy un pervertido sexual? – Preguntó Syaoran divertido.

- No, pero… no es por ti, sino por mi… es decir… no se, tengo un poco de…

- Mira Sakura, yo no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras, y además ese no es mi principal propósito por el que te invito a mi casa, tengo otras intenciones contigo. – Dijo Syaoran sonriéndole arrogantemente.

- ¿Otras intenciones? – Preguntó Sakura confundida.

- Ajam, pero es sorpresa, todo a su debido tiempo…

- Me imagino que no tienes pensado… presentarme… ¡No Syaoran Li, debes prepararme psicológicamente si tienes en mente presentarme a alguien! – Exclamó Sakura asustada.

- No, claro que no. – Respondió Syaoran revoleando los ojos. - ¿A quien te voy a presentar? ¿A mi familia? La conoces prácticamente toda, es Meiling.

- Pero… tienes más familia que ella, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Sakura. El rostro de Syaoran se volvió serio y frunció los labios.

- Claro que la tengo… pero yo no la considero mi familia…

- ¿Por qué? – Syaoran se acomodó de costado y entrelazó su mano con la de Sakura, quien lo miraba expectante.

- Porque son ellos los que quieren… los que quieren matarme. – Dijo mirando hacia un costado al ver la cara horrorizada de Sakura.

- ¿Te quieren matar?

- ¿Recuerdas que te conté acerca de mi familia y la relación con la mafia china? – Sakura asintió. – Bueno, antes de mi abuelo, era un descontrol, la exportación ilegal de drogas, la prostitución infantil, como sabes todo eso es dominado por la mafia, que está formada por las familias mas importantes de china. – Explicó Syaoran. – Xiao Lang Li, mi tátara abuelo, huérfano de padre y madre, se metió en la casa de la familia Fa Su, que en ese momento era la cabeza del clan como limpiador de los autos de la familia, al poco tiempo lo fueron ascendiendo porque le vieron potencial. – relató con una mueca de desagrado. – Cuando entró en la casa, Zen Fa Su, fijó sus ojos en él inmediatamente, y lo usó como su secretario, hasta que lo ascendió como su mano derecha, porque le era muy fiel, confió su vida en Xiao Lang y bueno… un día conoció a la única hija mujer de Zen Fa Su, de quien se enamoró y se casaron, comprenderás que el linaje se hereda por casamiento o sangre, y en este caso, Xiao Lang, al casarse con la hija de Zen Fa Su, dio inicio al linaje de los Li como cabezas del clan.

- Xia… Sya… diablos, se me complica pronunciarlo. – Se quejó Sakura frunciendo el seño. – Pero digamos… tu tátara abuelo se llama como tú, ¿verdad?

- Así es, mi padre me lo puso por él. – Explicó Syaoran con una sonrisa. – La cuestión es, que Xiao Lang tuvo tres hijos, un varón y dos mujeres. Como es ley, el único hijo varón sería quien ocupara el mando cuando se casara, efectivamente se casó… pero sus hermanas mujeres también se casaron y sus maridos se convirtieron en los enemigos de mi bisabuelo… que a su vez tuvo tres hijos varones: mi abuelo fue el primogénito. Al morir mi tátara abuelo, ya de lo anciano que era, mi bisabuelo asumió como líder del clan… pero murió a los treinta y cinco años envenenado… entonces Sui Bian Li, mi abuelo, se casó con una mujer para liderar el clan, y tuvieron cinco hijos, de los cuales tres están muertos, incluso mi padre, Hien Li… y si yo no existiera, uno de mis tíos pasarían a ser líderes del clan… pero nací yo, el único hijo y heredero del clan Li y las corporaciones Li, y la fortuna Li.

- Oh por dios… ¿y Meiling? ¿Qué papel juega Meiling en todo esto?

- Sakura… ¿me estás preguntando por Meiling en lugar de salir corriendo de esta habitación y no quererme ver nunca más en la vida? – Preguntó Syaoran abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – Preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño. Syaoran rió amargamente.

- Porque te estoy diciendo que soy un mafioso, que me quieren matar, que por mis venas corre la sangre de una familia en la que se mataron por poder… y yo podría correr el mismo destino…

- Pero a mi eso no me importa Syaoran. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y un asomo de lágrimas en sus ojos. – Es decir… yo te amo. A mi no me importa quien te persiga ni que tipo de familia tienes… yo te amo a ti… y no voy a permitirte que tu peligro de muerte te separe de mi, si hasta ahora no te mataron, no se porque lo van a hacer, ¿no crees?

- Sakura, en algún momento de mi vida… tendré q volver a China, y ahí podría…

- No. – Determinó Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza. – No te matarán. Mi mundo no es mi mundo si tú no estás conmigo. Yo… no podría dejarte, eso no es suficiente para que yo lo haga… la única forma que yo me separaría de ti, va a ser el día que me digas que ya no me quieres.

- Yo no podría exponerte a semejante peligro. – Replicó Syaoran.

- No me importa.

- Te pueden matar a ti también si descubren mi destino, ellos no saben que estoy en Japón… sin contar que aquí no tienen el poder que tienen en China…

- No me importa morir Syaoran, ¿es que no lo entiendes? – Se quejó Sakura. – Estuve al borde de morirme muchas veces en mi vida… incluso yo misma me deseé la muerte, pero antes de conocerte…si yo me muero va a ser cuando ya no te tenga a mi lado.

Syaoran besó dulcemente a Sakura en los labios y le secó las dos lágrimas que rodaron por sus suaves mejillas.

- Eres tan Sakura… no se de que me sorprendo, sabía que reaccionarías de esta manera… aunque confieso que no tan sentimentalmente.

- No conocías esa faceta mía. – Respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

- La verdad que no… siempre fuiste una caja de sorpresas para mi Sakura, de odiarme pasaste a amarme…

- Igual tú.

- Es verdad… es que no te conocía… aunque cuando me enteré de tu vida, sentí curiosidad… y bueno, la curiosidad mató al gato, caí enamorándome.

Sakura le sonrió y le acarició el cabello con suavidad, aspirando su perfume, mientras Syaoran se relajaba y cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
En ese momento, entró Tomoyo en la habitación junto con Meiling avisándole a Sakura que había terminado la hora de inglés y tenían química, así que la castaña se despidió de Syaoran, quien prometió quedarse en la habitación hasta que ella volviera. Se sentó. Nunca antes había estado solo en la habitación de Sakura.  
Vió el perfume que tanto le gustaba en la mesa de noche de ella, junto con una lámpara redonda color blanco. La habitación estaba sin dudas mucho mas ordenada que la que el compartía con Eriol, Kerberos y Takashi. Sobre la mesa de luz de Sakura, estaba el ipod de Tomoyo, lo conocía porque el de Sakura era rosa y lo había vendido para conseguir drogas, en cambio el de Meiling era Rojo y el de Chiharu lo tenía Takashi, así que ese debía ser el de Tomoyo… además de que era celeste, y el color preferido de Tomoyo era el celeste o toda desvariación del azul… si, si, se sabía casi toda la biografía de ella gracias a su amigo Eriol. Se puso los auriculares y le dio al botón de play, una suave melodía comenzó a sonar en el aparato, la reconoció como la hermosa canción que Sakura tocó en su casa, cuando había tenido el accidente.  
Se fijó en el escritorio que compartían las tres, había tres portarretratos blancos, una con una foto de Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu y Meiling juntas, era bastante reciente porque Sakura tenía el pelo corto; otra era de Chiharu y Takashi, y la última era de Sakura y Tomoyo de niñas… nunca había visto una foto de Sakura de niña… bueno, si, en su casa, pero el hermano no las dejó ver muy detenidamente. Sonrió. Era muy hermosa.  
Seguro de que no vendría nadie a molestarlo, abrió uno de los cajones, y por lo que había en el interior supuso que era el de Sakura. Estaba bien ordenado por dentro, habían papeles, esmaltes de uñas, una que otra idiotez y una cajita de metal, la abrió y vio un par de fotos: una de ella con Tomoyo antes de conocerla seguro, tenía las muñequeras de las que le había hablado Kerberos puestas, se las ponía para ocultar sus heridas, otra foto que se notaba que tenía unos diez años, en los hombros de Kerberos, quien ya tenía una contextura de espalda grande desde chico, con la sonrisa mas radiante y hermosa que le había visto desde que la conocía, se ve que era antes de lo que pasó con su madre. Otra foto era de ella, Chiharu, Tomoyo y… un brazo que aparecía de la nada abrazando a Tomoyo, pero no estaba la persona, Syaoran supuso que Sakura había cortado la foto y en ese lugar estaba Naoko. También tenía una foto de los dos juntos, una que no recordaba haberse sacado, aunque Tomoyo siempre los perseguía con su cámara. Por último, vio una foto de Sakura de unos cinco años de edad con una hermosa mujer con un vestido playero y una capelina en la cabeza, esa debía de ser Nadeshiko Kinomoto, tenía los mismos ojos que su hija y las mismas delicadas facciones. Cerró la caja y guardó todo en su lugar. ¿Se enojaría Sakura al saber que él había estado husmeando sus cosas? Por las dudas no se lo diría, pero de todas maneras, le había puesto contento y subido el ego el haber visto una foto de él entre sus cosas. El no tenía ninguna de ella, después le pediría a Tomoyo.  
En ese momento, alguien metió la llave en la puerta de la habitación, iban a entrar. Syaoran debía confesar que se asustó demasiado, así que se metió debajo de la cama de Sakura. ¿Qué podría ser lo peor que podía pasarle si era la directora Makeshi o algún preceptor? Simple, lo expulsarían del colegio lejos de su Sakura… y definitivamente no lo permitiría.

- ¿Syaoran?

El castaño salió de debajo de la cama al reconocer a la dueña de esa dulce voz que a él lo volvía loco.

- Demonios Sakura, casi me matas de un infarto. – Se quejó Syaoran.

- ¿Qué hacías debajo de mi cama? – Preguntó la castaña intrigada.

- A ver, estoy en tu habitación… supongamos que no eras tú la que entraba, ¿Qué iba a hacer? - Replicó Syaoran. - Además... creo que fuiste tú la que me dijo que me escondiera debajo de tu cama.

Sakura levantó una ceja y sin decir nada abrazó a Syaoran, quien se quejó un poco ya que aún estaba adolorido por los golpes que le había dado Kerberos.  
Tomoyo entró en la habitación seguida de Meiling y Chiharu, quienes estaban serias, más serias de lo que normalmente estaban cuando estaban serias.

- Sakura, reunión de mujeres, ahora, ya, urgente. – Dijo Meiling sosteniendo la puerta para que Syaoran saliera.

- Nos vemos luego amor. – Dijo Sakura dándole un corto beso en los labios a Syaoran en forma de despedida.

Sakura se sentó en su cama, mientras Tomoyo tomaba el puff y se sentaba a su lado, Chiharu en el suelo cruzada de piernas al igual que Meiling.

- Sakura, hemos recibido un mensaje de texto de Rika… y creo que no se encuentra bien. – Dijo Chiharu frunciendo el ceño y pasándole el celular a Sakura, quien leyó detenidamente.

- Llamaré a la mansión Sasaki y pobre de ellos con que me digan que Rika no está otra vez, porque soy capaz de aparecerme en la casa y entrar como sea a ver a Rika. – Dijo Sakura seriamente.

- Tenemos que ver el tema de ella… no se como se lo habrán tomado sus padres. ¿No es extraño que no se haya comunicado con nosotras desde hace una semana, que fue cuando decidió ir a su casa?

- Si, es obvio que algo pasó. – Dijo Meiling. – Creo que lo mejor será llamar a la mansión Sasaki… nuevamente.

Sakura asintió y volvió a tomar el celular de Chiharu que todavía mostraba el mensaje que le había mandado Rika.

"_No llamen más a casa, estoy bien, no necesito nada._

_Rika" _

* * *

**Elooo mis queridos/as lectores/as :) **

**Se que no tengo perdón por el retraso, pero estuve muy ocupada y no muy inspirada para escribir este capítulo u.u Espero que les sea de su agrado ya que me esforcé mucho para que quedara bien :p aunque me hubiera gustado agregar mas cosas... pero me quedaba demasiado popurrí. **

**Creo igual, que las cosas se entienden bastante bien, ¿verdad? xD Es decir... Syaoran & Sakura, a punto de tener su primera relación sexual (Las estoy haciendo sufrir con eso, no? XD jajajajajaja) Pero llenos de inseguridades, Sakura por si misma, y Syaoran por él, ya que... bueno, ahora sabemos el porque está en Japón, aunque todavía falta la gran explicación del porque Meiling lo fue a buscar. Segundo.... espero que se NOTE bien el papel que quiero darle a la familia Kinomoto: una familia ausente en la vida de Sakura, ya que prácticamente la ignoran, al menos Fujikata, Touya está siempre presente, aunque ella no lo sepa, y el miedo de Sakura es que su familia se entere que ella está en una relación con Syaoran porque sabe que le harían la vida imposible. **

**Tomoyo & Eriol, No aparece nada de ambos en este capítulo, pero creo que se entiende que están teniendo una relación a escondidas xD porque Tomoyo no quiere cortarle a Spinelsun, ya que lo cree un ángel que la adora... pero Eriol no puede mas de los celos. **

**Meiling & Kerberos, están siendo amigos, no se si notaron que fue Meiling la que lo llevó a Kerberos después de la pelea con Syaoran. Pero ahora que Sakura le puso los puntos sobre las ies xD no va a romper tanto las bolas, es mas, va a ser cómplice de Syao. Ya van a ver... ah, por cierto, se vienen escenas de la vida de Kerberos proximamente. **

**Rika.... bueno, creo que el mensaje dice muchas cosas xD ya verán. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y bueno... que me dejen sus comentarios a ver que onda, si hay algo que tengo que mejorar o modificar. **

**Desde ya muchísimas gracias por estar siempre presentes :) (L)  
No tendría ánimos de escribir si no fuera por USTEDES que siempre me dan su apoyo con mis fics :) **

**Un beso enrome **

**y mis mas sinceras disculpas por el retraso. **

**Próximo capítulo: **

**- **_Bienvenida Sakura. Estás hermosa. _

_- Igual tú. _

_- Pasa, espero que te guste... y la comida también, intenté destacarme lo mas que pude siendo cheff. _

_- ¿Cocinaste tú?_

_- Por supuesto, una situación especial, necesita una cena especial._

_- Syaoran..._

_- No, no, esta noche no quiero quejas, reclamos ni remordimientos... esta noche es nuestra Sakura..._


	25. Capítulo 25

**POR FAVOR LEAN LAS NOTAS DE AUTOR AL FINAL, IMPORTANTES. **

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio…**_

_Sakura asintió y volvió a tomar el celular de Chiharu que todavía mostraba el mensaje que le había mandado Rika. _

"_**No llamen más a casa, estoy bien, no necesito nada.**_

_**Rika" **_

**Capítulo 25:**** Una noche para los dos. **

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con los rayos del sol que entraban por su ventana. Era viernes, el tan esperado viernes. Sentía mareos. ¿Y si le decía a Syaoran que no podría ir porque no se sentía bien? No, no podría hacerle eso a él.  
Se levantó antes sus amigas, que seguían durmiendo como marmotas y se duchó. Esa noche había quedado en ir a la casa de Syaoran, por lo que le había pedido a su padre si podía firmar el permiso para salir del colegio ya que iría a dormir a la casa de Tomoyo, la cual era una absurda y total mentira.  
Se puso el uniforme y bajó a desayunar, ya la alcanzarían las demás. El comedor estaba medio vacío, recién eran las seis en punto de la mañana, el horario de desayuno era entre las seis y las siete y media, por lo cual era lógico que nadie se levantara cuando apenas estaba abierto.  
Sakura pidió tres facturas y un café cortado, y se sentó junto a un par de compañeras de curso con las que normalmente no hablaba.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los varones, Eriol estaba haciendo un terrible alboroto porque no encontraba sus calzoncillos preferidos, y despertó a Syaoran, Takashi y Kerberos.

- ¡Eriol! – Exclamó Takashi tapándose con una almohada la cara. - ¿Tan temprano empiezas a fastidiar?

- ¡No encuentro el bóxer que me regaló Tomoyo! – Gritó Eriol.

- Debe estar por ahí. – Dijo Kerberos semidormido. – Nunca dejas ordenadas tus cosas.

- Syaoran no protestó. Simplemente se levantó de su cama, entró al baño y salió unos diez minutos después con el pelo húmedo y una toalla amarrada a la cintura. Se cambió en silencio sin percatarse de que sus tres compañeros de habitación lo miraban incrédulos.

- ¿No te vas a quejar? – Preguntó Takashi sin recibir respuesta.

- Syaoran… - Susurró Eriol tampoco sin creerlo.

- ¡Estúpido mocoso! – Exclamó Kerberos, quien ya había echo las pases con Syaoran, tirándole una almohada que le dio justo en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos el castaño.

- ¿En que mundo estás hermano? – Preguntó Takashi divertido.

- ¿Yo?

- No, el vecino Syaoran, más bien que tú. – Dijo Takashi revoleando los ojos.

- Déjalo. – Dijo Kerberos levantándose. – Su cabeza está en Sakura, esta noche ella va a su departamento.

- Oye, al fin lo aceptaste Kerberos. – Dijo Eriol sonriendo. – Así que Syaoran está pensando en las mil cosas pervertidas que hará con Sakura a solas en su departamento eh.

- Eriol… nunca dejarás de ser estúpido, ¿verdad? – Dijo Syaoran.

El castaño terminó de ponerse el uniforme y bajó con el cabello húmedo a desayunar. Sonrió al ver a Sakura concentrada leyendo algo mientras tomaba un café. Le tapó los ojos por detrás, lo cual hizo que ella ahogara un respiro, pero reconoció su perfume al instante, por lo cual se sonrojó.

- Buenos días hermosa. – Le susurró al oído, provocando que se le trabara el cerebro a la castaña.

- M…m… muy b… buenos días Syaoran. – Dijo con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas que hizo sonreír a Syaoran.

Un grupo de chicas de primero miraron recelosas a Sakura mientras Syaoran pedía su desayuno y se sentaba junto a ella. Y claro… desde que Syaoran era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, tenía a media multitud femenina del instituto detrás. Y la cosa se ponía peor al él estar con Sakura, la capitana de porristas, por lo tanto, intocable.

- ¿Cómo has amanecido? - Preguntó el castaño intentando sacar conversación ya que Sakura estaba extrañamente muy callada.

- Bien… ¿y tú? – Preguntó sin despegar los ojos del libro que tenía abierto, pero sin leer nada en él.

- Bien también. – Respondió el castaño frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¡No! – Exclamó la castaña sonrojándose, sin levantar la vista. – Está todo perfectamente bien. – Syaoran suspiró.

Te conozco Sakura, estás así por lo de esta noche, ¿verdad? – Preguntó el castaño haciendo que Sakura lo mirara avergonzada a los ojos.

- Más o menos. – Respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Mira, si quieres lo dejamos para mas adelante, pero yo no tengo en la cabeza hacer nada contigo… es decir, al menos que tú me digas lo contrario. Es algo que quiero darte… bah, en realidad quiero estar contigo un rato, hablar sin interrupciones ni nadie que moleste… yo…

- Lo se Syao. – Le cortó la castaña. – Yo… no es miedo lo que tengo, ni mucho menos que se cancele lo de esta noche… solo que no se como reaccionar, no se… es decir, desde que desperté me siento extraña, y no sabía como saludarte esta mañana, no me preguntes el porque. – Dijo con una sonrisa irónica. – Lo estúpida que debo parecerte en este momento…

- Nunca me pareces estúpida. – Dijo Syaoran arrugando la frente en señal de enojo. – Tu no eres estúpida, eres maravillosa, la mujer mas especial y única de este mundo.

Sakura sonrió aún algo avergonzada y le abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. Le dijo un leve "Gracias", quien Syaoran escuchó y le acarició suavemente el cabello.

- ¡Vaya, pero si no se contienen ni cuando están desayunando! – Exclamó una fastidiosa voz a sus espaldas.

- Yukiko… - Susurró Syaoran entrecerrando los ojos. – Otro momento no tenías, ¿verdad?

- Oh, claro que si querido mío, pero estos son los momentos en los que mas me gusta aparecer. – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Por cierto… siempre haciéndote la víctima Kinomoto, algún día dejará de funcionarte la misma táctica, ¿sabes? Yo que tu dejaría de llorar un poco.

- Y yo que tú dejaría de andar ligando con cualquier espécimen que use pantalones Yukiko. – Dijo una voz a las espaldas de la rubia, quien se giró inmediatamente.

- Ya tenía que saltar alguien por la mosquita muerta. – Dijo revoleando los ojos contra Meiling, quien fue la que había hablado antes. – No siempre habrá gente dispuesta a defenderte Kinomoto… no te acostumbres tanto.

Y se alejó meneando la cadera hasta la barra, donde pidió su desayuno y se sentó lejos de ellos, con su fiel perro faldero Naoko.  
Meiling se sentó junto a Sakura y Syaoran seguida por Tomoyo y Chiharu que ya se habían levantado.

- ¿Es que nunca dejará de molestar esa chica? – Se quejó la morocha.

- Déjala Mei, es una pobre idiota. – Dijo Sakura.

Luego se les unieron Eriol, Kerberos y Takashi, y a las ocho en punto marcharon hacia sus respectivos salones para dar comienzo al último día de la semana escolar.  
La profesora de matemáticas les habló acerca del examen de fin de año, para el que aún faltaban tres meses, pero se irían preparando poco a poco, empezando con un examen que sería la semana próxima y afectaría a la nota del cuatrimestre. Luego, el profesor de historia les habló de lo mismo, y el de biología también, por lo cual, cuando sonó el timbre del receso, Sakura estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamó alarmada. - ¿Cómo haré para aprobar esos exámenes?

- Sin contar que todavía falta que nos expliquen como viene la mano el de literatura, el de química, el de física, el de derecho, la de geografía…

- Oh cállate Tomoyo… - Dijo Sakura con voz de drama. – De todas maneras lo que más me preocupa es matemática…

- El joven Li puede ayudarte con eso. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- Si, calculo que Syaoran puede ayudarme con eso pero… ¡Hay Tomoyo, tu sabes como soy de dura con las matemáticas!

- Tranquilízate, yo se que podrás. – Le respondió la amatista con una sonrisa.

Sakura le respondió al gesto y salió junto con su amiga del salón hacia el parque, donde tomaron un poco de aire fresco, y de sol, ya que el calor se iba aproximando a esa altura del año.  
Nuevamente, Sakura divisó a Spinelsun hablando con un grupo de chicas de segundo año; al verla a Sakura, su sonrisa desapareció y se despidió de las chicas caminando hacia el lado contrario al que estaban ellas. Tomoyo no lo había visto.

- Tomoyo… ¿Has notado que últimamente Spinelsun tiene muchas amigas en los años inferiores? - Preguntó Sakura intentando sacar tema.

- Si. – Explicó Tomoyo. – Desde que lo han nombrado capitán del equipo de básquet, tiene admiradoras más chicas… como Syaoran, quien desde que es la estrella del equipo de fútbol no deja de tener admiradoras.

Sakura miró al horizonte pensando en Spinelsun, ella no creía que fuera solo eso. Ahí había algo mas, y ella tarde o temprano lo descubriría, así de paso le haría un favor a Tomoyo… y a Eriol, claro.  
Volvieron a sus clases, esta vez cursaba con Syaoran, así que se sentó junto a él en lugar de sentarse junto con Tomoyo quien estaba sentada con Meiling. Sakura se sentía como una niña de colegio primario, apenas él le rozaba su mano con la de ella y se sonrojaba, se sentía cohibida, y él se daba cuenta de eso ya que sonreía cada vez que la cara de la castaña se ponía como un rabanito en insolación.  
Al terminar el horario de clases después del almuerzo, Sakura fue a su práctica con las porristas, como capitana no podía faltar nunca, aunque hasta ella misma notó que estaba distraída, no podía ni siquiera dar órdenes.

Syaoran a su vez, estaba entrenando con su equipo, pero a diferencia de Sakura, jugó igual que siempre, es mas, Eriol le había dicho que se había lucido mejor que nunca en los entrenamientos… y para que Eriol elogiara a alguien que no fuera él mismo, tenía que ser cierto.

Después del entrenamiento con las porristas, Sakura se dirigió a los vestuarios junto con Tomoyo, Meiling y Chiharu y se ducharon. Las tres chicas hablaban amenamente de un tema al cual Sakura no le estaba prestando el mínimo de atención, y sumergida en sus pensamientos, chocó con alguien que salía de uno de los salones que estaban en el primer piso.

- Lo… lo siento. – Dijo Sakura mirando a la persona con la que había chocado.

- No te preocupes Sakura. – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Profesor Terrada. – Susurró la castaña mirando el suelo aún avergonzada.

- Sakura, creo que después del par de charlas que estuvimos manteniendo puedes decirme Profesor Henrry al menos.

- Oh si, claro. – Dijo la castaña mirándolo sorprendida.

Vio sus fríos ojos ámbares, como los de Syaoran, pero mas oscuros aún y sin la dulzura y calidez de los ojos de Syaoran. Pero no pudo mantener por mucho tiempo la mirada, los ojos de ese hombre la intimidaban, la ponían nerviosa.

- Tengo que irme, adiós. – Dijo secamente la castaña sin volver a mirarlo.

- Hasta luego Kinomoto.

Su respiración estaba agitada. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Qué era lo que Henrry Terrada le generaba? Se revolvió las manos nerviosa, en algún lugar lo había visto, lo conocía. ¿Pero como podía ser?  
Entró en su habitación, las chicas la habían perdido, debían estarla buscando, y seguramente ya llegarían a su habitación. Pero con lo que no contó, fue con encontrarse con un delicado y sensual conjunto de ropa interior color vino, de encaje, muy femenino, algo que ella no habría usado jamás en su vida. Las bragas eran muy pequeñas. Estaban acompañadas por una nota, que Sakura reconoció como la pulcra letra de Tomoyo.

"_Para que lo uses esta noche con el joven Li Sakura, te amamos y te deseamos la mejor suerte de todas, con mucho cariño _

_Tomoyo, Meiling y Chiharu"_

Sakura sonrió, hasta donde llegaba la imaginación de estas chicas. Aún no había decidido que ponerse, bueno, si, solo su ropa interior.  
Tomó una ducha e intentó que quedara impregnado en ella, lo más que pudo, el olor a su shampoo y su jabón. Salió del baño y abrió su placard, buscó entre la ropa sin estrenar que tenía, y encontró un hermoso vestido negro que se amarraba al cuello, estrecho hasta la cintura y con vuelo en la parte de abajo., seguramente un regalo que le había echo Tomoyo y no había tenido la oportunidad de usarlo.

Estaba atardeciendo, el cielo se tiñó de un sutil anaranjado y Sakura aún estaba dándole vueltas al asunto. Esa noche iría con Syaoran… solos, a su departamento, aún no entraba en sí, cuando Tomoyo entró a la habitación. Sakura estaba con el uniforme reglamentario.

- Están esperándonos abajo. – Dijo la amatista. - ¿Tienes todo?

- Claro que sí Tomoyo. – Dijo con una sonrisa al ver tan animada a su amiga.

- ¡Genial! – Exclamó la amatista. – Entonces… repitamos el plan… llegas a mi casa, te pones mas hermosa de lo que ya eres, le pedimos al chofer que nos lleve al departamento de Li y…. ya.

- Tomoyo… creo que se me de memoria el "plan".

- No importa, hay que repetirlo. – Dijo entusiasmada Tomoyo. – ¿A que hora tenías que estar en lo del joven Syaoran?

- A las nueve…

Tomoyo sonrió y abrazó a su amiga. Todo resultaría perfectamente perfecto.  
Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los chicos, Syaoran preparaba un pequeño bolso para llevar a su casa mientras que Takashi terminaba de bañarse, Kerberos leía, ya que se quedaría en el colegio todo el fin de semana y Eriol metía como fuera la ropa que llevaría a su casa.

- Así que la pequeña Sakura esta noche dejará de ser "pequeña". – Dijo Eriol intentando meter un pantalón a apretones en el bolso.

- Eriol… realmente eres un estúpido. – Dijo Syaoran mientras tranquilamente cerraba el bolso que estaba haciendo. - ¿Quieres saber sinceramente para que la invito a mi departamento?

- Creo que ya lo sabemos todos. – Respondió Eriol mientras Kerberos revoleaba los ojos y Syaoran buscaba algo dentro de su bolso.

- Esto, es por lo que invité a Sakura esta noche a mi casa. – Dijo el castaño mostrándoles una caja aterciopelada abierta con un anillo en su interior.

Kerberos alzó la vista mirando sorprendido lo que Syaoran les estaba mostrando y cerró el libro lentamente incorporándose sobre la cama, mientras que Eriol miró con la boca abierta, incrédulo.

- ¿Te… te vas… a comprometer… c con… Sakura? – Susurró Eriol entrecortadamente haciendo sonrojar a Syaoran.

- Este… algo así. – Kerberos miraba seriamente el anillo y a la vez el bochorno y vergüenza de Syaoran.

- Yo no lo puedo creer… esto va mas enserio de lo que me imaginaba. – Eriol se tiró el pelo para atrás en señal de frustración.

- Será que no todos son como tú Eriol… yo te apoyo mocoso. – Dijo Kerberos con voz ronca.

Syaoran sonrió y volvió a guardar el anillo en su lugar.  
Unos minutos después, Takashi se había unido al grupo y bajaron al hall de entrada, donde cada uno iría directo a su casa.

- Syaoran.

- Dime Kerberos… - El castaño respondió a su llamado dándose vuelta y mirándolo a los dorados ojos.

- Cuídala. – Syaoran sonrió.

- Siempre.

Kerberos se quedó en la habitación mientras que sus tres amigos bajaban las escaleras para encontrarse con el resto de las personas que abandonaban el colegio por ese fin de semana.

Sakura y Tomoyo mostraron sus autorizaciones y efectivamente estaban en la lista que nombraba a los que tenían permitida la salida del instituto, al salir se encontraron con la limusina negra perteneciente a los Daidougi, así que subieron.

Syaoran bajó tarde, por lo cual, mientras esperaba a la larga fila de alumnos que estaban dejando el colegio por el fin de semana, no pudo ver a Sakura, por lo cual supuso que ya había salido. Comenzó a sentir como aumentaban los latidos de su corazón, esa noche sería solo para los dos… después de tanto tiempo.

Llegaron las dos chicas a la enorme mansión Daidougi, donde como siempre, las recibían las empleadas de la casa con una sutil reverencia.

- Odio que hagan eso. – Se quejó Tomoyo subiendo directamente a su habitación con Sakura agarrada de su mano.

- Yo también odio eso de mi casa…- Susurró Sakura.

- Es totalmente innecesario y molesto. – Se siguió quejando Tomoyo mientras doblaban en un pasillo de la segunda planta y entraban en la habitación de Tomoyo.

La amatista tardó poco en obligar a Sakura a sacarse la ropa y enfundarla en el vestido que había elegido la castaña más temprano para ponerse en la noche.

- ¡Ay Sakura! Estás hermosa. – Dijo Tomoyo con estrellas en sus ojos.

- Tomoyo… - Susurró Sakura avergonzada. - ¿No es mucho?

- ¡Para nada! – Exclamó su amiga divertida al ver el dulce sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura. – Estas divina, a Syaoran se le caerá la baba con ese vestido… ¡y por supuesto! Si te lo he regalado yo para tu décimo séptimo cumpleaños y jamás en la historia de la humanidad lo has usado.

Sakura le sonrió, y luego Tomoyo se ocupó del pelo de Sakura, al cual lo cepillaba y le ponía hebillas con suma delicadeza.  
Al terminar, Tomoyo se fijó en la hora y casi se cae del espanto al ver que tenían solo diez minutos para salir y llegar al departamento de Syaoran.  
Pidió que le prepararan urgentemente el coche y arrastró a las corridas a Sakura, a quien le costaba correr con los zapatos que Tomoyo le había puesto.  
El coche iba sumamente rápido por las calles de Tomoeda, hasta que llegaron a un moderno y lujoso edificio cerca del centro.  
Tomoyo abrazó a Sakura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Suerte amiga.

- Gracias Tomoyo.

- ¡Te quiero! Mañana a primera hora te llamo, tengo que saber como te fue, si necesitas algo o a alguien antes también llámame, y si Syaoran se abusa y quiere propasarte y tu no quieres porque no estás segura también me llamas, y si hay algún accidente también llámame y si….

- Ya Tomoyo… entendí.

- Bueno, por las dudas. – Sakura abrazó a Tomoyo y ambas intensificaron el abrazo.

- Te quiero Tomoyo.

- Y yo a ti. ¡Suerte!

Sakura sonrió y bajó del auto. El portero le abrió la puerta, giró para ver a Tomoyo quien la saludaba desde el auto, y al cruzar la puerta de vidrio, el auto arrancó.

- ¿A que piso se dirige señorita? – Preguntó el amable anciano.

- Hum… - Sakura buscó en su cartera un papel en el cual Syaoran le había dado su dirección. – Décimo piso.

- Al departamento de los Li… vaya subiendo, que yo le comunico por el teléfono.

- Gracias.

Sakura entró al elevador y apretó el número nueve. Las manos le transpiraban y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Ya no había vuelta atrás, y hasta el momento se había dado cuenta que ella tampoco deseaba que la hubiera.  
Tocó el timbre, y esperó solo cinco segundos hasta que Syaoran abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

- Bienvenida Sakura, estás hermosa. – Dijo Syaoran dejando pasar a Sakura a su departamento.

- Igual tú. – Respondió la castaña sonrojándose ante Syaoran, quien vestía un pantalón de jean azul oscuro y una camisa negra, con sus tres primeros botones desabrochados, haciendo contraste con su piel, su pelo aún estaba mojado, muestra de que acababa de darse una ducha. Sakura entró y echó un vistazo al enorme piso de Syaoran.

- Pasa, espero que te guste… y la comida también, intenté destacarme lo mas que pude siendo chef por una noche. – Syaoran dijo acompañado con una risa que mostraba un poco su nerviosismo.

- ¿Cocinaste tú? – Preguntó Sakura sorprendida, intentando hacer una conversación fluida, en la cual no sabía si estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

- Por supuesto, una situación especial, requiere una cena especial. – Respondió Syaoran con una amplia sonrisa, mostrando sus relucientes dientes. Pero Sakura iba a replicar.

- Syaoran…

- No, no. – La interrumpió el chico. – esta noche no quiero quejas, reclamos, ni remordimientos… esta noche es nuestra, Sakura.

Él la tomó de la cintura y la introdujo en la casa. Tenía un living muy grande, de piso de madera recién lustrado, o al menos eso parecía, unos sillones negros de cuero y un módulo donde había un par de objetos de decoración, una televisión enorme lcd y un dvd. El equipo de música estaba encendido reproduciendo una canción muy tranquila que a Sakura le encantó, como fondo en el ambiente.  
Un arco separaba el living de un espacio donde se lucía un esplendoroso piano negro de cola, rodeado de las enormes ventanas del departamento que mostraban las luces en la oscuridad de la ciudad.

- ¿Qué canción es la que está sonando? – Preguntó curiosa la castaña.

- Ah, este… se llama Flightless Bird… y bueno, la estaba escuchando porque me hace acordar a ti. – Syaoran se sonrojó.

- Es hermosa. – Confesó Sakura apretando más su cuerpo contra él.

Syaoran la condujo hacia el comedor, donde había una mesa de madera con dos velas y dos platos con cubiertos bien puestos, y un centro de mesa con flores, un detalle muy lindo departe de Syaoran.  
Después el chico le mostró donde quedaba uno delos baños por si quería ir, la cocina y una puerta cerrada, la cual pertenecía a Wei, quien en ese momento no estaba en la casa. Por último, al final del pasillo que conectaba todos los ambientes del departamento, estaba la habitación de Syaoran, cuyo piso era de madera también al igual que el resto del departamento, y las paredes eran de un color verde bastante oscuro. Tenía unas ventanas desde el piso hasta el techo que daba hacia la misma dirección que los enormes ventanales del living, dándole una plena vista hacia la ciudad. A un costado de este, contra la pared, se encontraba la cama de Syaoran, la cual era de dos plazas, de madera negra, muy moderna, cubierta con un cubre cama verde y almohadones verdes de diferentes tonos.  
El placard estaba empotrado en la pared, pero sus puertas eran negras también, al igual que la cómoda que estaba enfrente de la cama con una tele lcd más pequeña que la del living en la pared.

- Es muy bonita tu habitación. – Dijo Sakura.

- Am… la decoraron a mi gusto. – Declaró Syaoran. – Es… toda verde con negro, mis colores preferidos. – Tosió para disimular su incomodidad. – Pero el verde que más me gusta es el de tus ojos.

Sakura se sonrojó y miró al suelo con el rostro aún encendido, Syaoran le levantó el rostro con un dedo en su mentón y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

- Te amo bonita. – Susurró contra sus labios.

- Yo también te amo. – Respondió la castaña sonriendo contra los labios de él.

Syaoran apagó las luces de su habitación y llevó a Sakura hacia el comedor, donde le corrió la silla y le indicó que se sentara mientras él iba a buscar la comida que estaba en la cocina.

- Espero que te guste. – aclaró cuando volvió con una bandeja en sus manos.

- Cualquier cosa que hagas me va a gustar Syao… - Declaró Sakura. – Al menos que le hayas puesto cianuro, cosa que no creo… - Syaoran sonrió.

Le sirvió a Sakura un poco de fideos con salsa mediterránea y carne con una salsa media extraña, pero que se veía delicioso.

- ¿La salsa está echa por vos? – Preguntó Sakura sorprendida por el aroma que esta emanaba.

- Si, ambas… nada comprado, todo hecho con estas manos.

- ¡¿En tan poco tiempo?!

- Bueno… no fue tan poco tiempo, apenas llegué empecé a cocinar, por eso cuando llegaste me encontraste con el pelo húmedo, apenas tuve tiempo de bañarme.

- Wow… muchas gracias Syaoran.

Ambos comenzaron a comer, hablaron de temas triviales, como los exámenes en el colegio y algo de la vida de Eriol y Tomoyo, como buenos chusmas y amigos que eran de la pareja, hasta que terminaron su comida, la cual estaba acompañada de un excelente vino, elección de Syaoran.

- Así que también tocas el piano. – Dijo Sakura tomando su copa para echar un trago. – Te veía más con la guitarra.

- No se si se me da muy bien el piano. – Declaró Syaoran. – Me gusta la música en general… a veces… a veces compongo canciones… pero la mayoría que compongo son con la guitarra, no tengo mucho tiempo para dedicarle al piano.

- Es muy hermoso el piano que tienes aquí.

- Si, lo compró Wei cuando estuvimos viviendo en Inglaterra… al mudarnos lo trajo para que no perdiera la costumbre de tocar.

- Wei cuida de ti como un padre a un hijo… ¿estuviste viviendo en Inglaterra? - Preguntó sorprendida Sakura.

- Un tiempo… cuando apenas me fui de Hong Kong decidieron que lo mejor era Inglaterra, así que perfeccioné el idioma, y bueno… estuve unos años hasta que decidí venir a Japón. – Confesó Syaoran absorto en sus pensamientos mirando su plato.

- ¿Y porque Tomoeda? - Preguntó Sakura mirándolo fijamente.

- Porque era un lugar seguro. ¿Quién pensaría que el gran Syaoran Li estaría viviendo en un lugar tan poco poblado como Tomoeda? Era más lógico que fuera a Tokio u Osaka.

- Claro…tiene sentido - Respondió Sakura echándole una ojeada al piano, con ganas de oír a Syaoran tocar. - ¿Tocarías algo para mi?

Syaoran parpadeó varias veces por el asombro de la repentina pregunta de Sakura y sonrió en forma de asentimiento, por lo cual se levantó de la mesa y la guió de la mano hacia el piano.  
Se sentó en el banco y subió la tapa de madera barnizada negra, acarició suavemente las teclas e indicó a Sakura que se sentara a su lado. La miró dulcemente, con los ojos anhelosos, observando todo el rostro de Sakura, anheloso, dulce y brillante.  
Sus dedos se deslizaron por las blancas teclas y tocaron la primera nota, luego otra, era una melodía dulce, tranquila que fue subiendo de tono. Parecía como si no fueran solo dos manos las que tocaban el piano, sino como si hubiera muchas manos tocando junto con las de Syaoran. En una parte la canción se volvió un poco triste, al menos Sakura tuvo esa sensación, sentía su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, sus ojos se humedecieron, esa canción de Syaoran le transmitía tantas cosas… una sensación inexplicable  
Los dedos de Syaoran seguían moviéndose sobre las teclas del piano produciendo esa música que tanto le agradaba a Sakura, hasta que con unas delicadas notas terminó. Sus ojos se encontraron y Sakura notó que los orbes ambarinos de Syaoran estaban más transparentes y cristalinos que nunca.

- Esa canción… la compuse pensando en ti. - Le confesó.

- S… Syaoran… - Sakura no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima.

- No llores amor. – Le dijo Syaoran abrazándola, por lo cual Sakura enterró su rostro en su pecho. - ¿Qué es lo que he hecho que lloras?

- Idiota… - Susurró Sakura con un sollozo haciendo sonreír a Syaoran – Es lo mas hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado.

- ¡Mas que gustado, fue hermoso! – Syaoran sonrió y la besó.

- Te amo más que a nada en el mundo Sakura.

- Nunca quiero perderte Syao… no soportaría alejarme de ti… jamás.

Ambos se besaron aún sentados en frente del piano, con las luces de la nocturna ciudad del otro lado de las grandes ventanas.  
Luego, Syaoran llevó a Sakura nuevamente a la mesa, dónde comieron helado comprado por Syaoran, quien después de excusarse un buen rato por no haber tenido tiempo de hacer un postre él mismo, aceptó servirse junto con Sakura.  
Cuando terminaron Syaoran se puso tenso, Sakura lo notó, algo iba extrañamente mal en Syaoran.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Sakura preocupada.

- Ssi, estoy… bien. – Dijo Syaoran mirando hacia abajo. Sakura frunció el ceño.

- ¿Algo fue mal con el helado? – Preguntó. – Ya te dije que no había problema, es mas, prefiero el haber comido el helado antes que algo echo por ti, ya con la cena fue demasiado y no era necesario que te esforzaras tanto…

- Si era necesario. – Le cortó el castaño.

- Amm… bueno, si tú lo dices… - Respondió Sakura algo fastidiada y confundida. Vio como Syaoran metía la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y apretaba el puño.

- Sakura… - Murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

- ¿Si?

- Este… amm… hay una razón por la cual organicé todo esto. – Dijo Syaoran intentando contener su nerviosismo. Sakura se tensó.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Bueno… yo… pensé tal vez posponerlo hasta nuestra fiesta de graduación… pero creo que es mejor que sea esta noche… porque hoy hace exactamente ocho meses que bueno, nos conocemos. – Sakura se sorprendió ante la confesión de Syaoran.

- No pensé que recordaras la fecha…

- Siempre lo recuerdo. – Corrigió Syaoran con una sonrisa nerviosa – por eso… estuve pensando en… bueno, en darte esto.

Syaoran sacó de su bolsillo lo que su puño estaba apretando hasta hace un momento y puso en las manos de Sakura una caja aterciopelada negra. Sakura atajó la respiración, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando.

- Ábrelo.

Con las manos temblorosas, Sakura abrió la caja y se encontró con un hermoso anillo cuyas piedras formaban una hermosa flor de cerezo, abrió los ojos como platos.

- Creo que te une más a mí. – Declaró el castaño. – Encontré algo que me hiciera verte a ti reflejada… y no se… espero que te guste. – Confesó avergonzado.

- Es… es… oh por dios Syaoran, no tengo palabras…

- Tal vez sea un poco pronto, o seamos muy jóvenes para esto… pero es una forma de demostrarte lo que realmente siento por ti y… lo que quiero… lo que quiero para nuestro futuro. – Por cada palabra que agregaba Syaoran iba poniéndose mas colorado.

- ¿Nuestro futuro? – Preguntó Sakura.

- Si… mph… Sakura… ¿te comprometerías conmigo? – Los ojos de Sakura se dilataron por la sorpresa.

- ¿Com… comprometernos dices?

- Yo entendería si aún no estás lista…

- ¡Si! – Exclamó la castaña llena de entusiasmo. - ¡Si estoy preparada Syaoran! Nunca… nunca me imaginé que eras tan serio… y formal.

- Es así como nos crían en China… - Dijo Syaoran. – Entonces… ¿aceptas ser la futura señora Li?

- Se… señora Li… ¡Eso suena muy fuerte aún! – Exclamó con una sonrisa. – Pero en un futuro me encantaría, ¡sería mi sueño!

- ¿Me dejas ponértelo?

Sakura no necesitó responder para darle a entender a Syaoran que sí, que aceptaba, que le encantaba la idea, que lo amaba, que era uno de los momentos mas felices de toda su vida.  
Cuando Syaoran le puso el anillo, depositó un delicado beso en una de las suaves manos de Sakura, y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, al que le siguieron los besos. Sakura suspiró, lo que hizo que Syaoran la apretara más contra él y la besara con más pasión. Ella respondió a la exigencia de Syaoran.

Los labios del castaño se deslizaron lentamente por su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello, besando cada centímetro de piel que encontraran en el camino. Sintió a Sakura temblar debajo de sus brazos, lo que lo hizo detenerse.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Syaoran mirándola con preocupación, pero con los ojos hundidos en deseo.

- Mejor… mejor que nunca. – Respondió la castaña mordiéndose el labio inferior en signo de nerviosismo. – Siento cosas que nunca antes había sentido Syaoran, ¡¿Qué clase de beso es ese por todos los cielos?!

- ¿Quieres que pare? – Preguntó dulcemente Syaoran acariciándole el cuello.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! – Exclamó la castaña aferrándose a la camisa del chico. – Te mataría si te detienes.

No hizo falta mas nada para que Syaoran sonriera y decidiera continuar con lo que había empezado. Siguió besándola hasta que sintió las suaves manos de Sakura meterse debajo de la camisa que llevaba puesta, lo que lo hizo sonreír sobre los labios de ella, quien también sonrió.  
Sus manos se movían delicadamente acariciando la espalda de Syaoran, hasta que él le rozó el cuello con su lengua y las uñas de Sakura se enterraron sin tanta fuerza en la espalda de Syaoran, quien suspiró ante la reacción de Sakura, nunca la había visto tan sofocada.  
Él seguía acariciando suavemente sus cabellos, y su mano marcaba el recorrido de la espalda de ella, pero no sabía si seguir o no, si Sakura querría o no. Se besaban desesperadamente, la ropa les sofocaba.

De repente, para asombro de Syaoran, las pequeñas manos de Sakura comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa de él, quien con el movimiento se cayó sobre una silla y arrastró a Sakura arriba de él.  
Los besos continuaban, cada vez más exigentes. Una de las manos de Sakura, delicadamente, tomó una de las manos de Syaoran y la apoyó en uno de sus pechos. Syaoran comprendió que era el permiso que ella le daba para continuar. Sus manos masajearon expertamente los pechos de Sakura, haciéndola suspirar bastante fuerte por el placer.  
La escuchó gemir y vio como se mordía el labio inferior arqueándose completamente hacia atrás. Él notó como se habían endurecido sus pezones a través de la tela del vestido, lo cual aumentó su excitación.

Lentamente, las manos de ella recorrieron el brazo hasta situarse nuevamente en la espalda de él y seguir acariciándolo. Syaoran intentó colar una mano por debajo de la parte superior del vestido de Sakura para poder tocar sus pechos sin la tela del vestido, ella gimió. Bajó su otra mano por la cintura y la cadera, sintiendo como las piernas de Sakura se tensaban alrededor de él.

- Es… espera Sakura. – La frenó Syaoran, utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad y alzándola mientras ella mantenía sus piernas enredadas en la cintura de él.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó la aludida con los labios hinchados.

- Aquí no, no en una silla, vamos a ponernos más cómodos. – Le dijo con una seductora sonrisa.

Sakura se sonrojó; se dejó llevar por Syaoran aún enredada en él hacia la habitación, donde sin prender la luz y solo iluminados por la luz del exterior, la depositó suavemente sobre la cama sin dejar de besarla.  
El corazón le latía a mil por hora a ambos, las manos de Syaoran se escurrieron hasta el comienzo del vestido y subieron hasta llegar a los muslos de Sakura. Syaoran sentía que sufría un frenesí, ya no podía parar, disfrutaba de esa sensación, la piel de Sakura era tan suave…

Necesitaba seguir, su cuerpo se lo pedía, necesitaba explorarla. Subió sus manos por las piernas y trazó un camino hacia la zona, aún no explorada por él, de Sakura.  
Sintió un gemido, lo cual lo incitó a seguir, y los estremecimientos de Sakura lo embriagaron hasta dejarlo ciego del deseo que sentía en ese momento.  
Llegó a las bragas de Sakura, la cual tocó con sumo cuidado, sintiendo la humedad de su novia, ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Escuchó un jadeo profundo, separó sus labios de los de ella y la miró con fuego en sus ojos, ella respondió de la misma manera. Antes de volver a besarla, profundizó sus caricias haciéndola jadear, suspirar y gemir de una manera casi contagiosa para él. Syaoran sintió las bragas de Sakura se humedecían aún mas incitándole a sacar ese impedimento que no permitía tener un contacto directo. Syaoran decidió detenerse por el momento, y despojó a Sakura de su vestido lentamente; ella le proporcionaba suaves caricias por la espalda, caricias que le hacían suspirar y estremecer como nunca antes le había pasado hasta el momento.

Él la contempló solo con su ropa interior, deslumbrándose con lo hermosa que se veía con las mejillas sonrojadas y las piernas levemente flexionadas.

- Es incómodo ser la única sin ropa. – Confesó Sakura mirando hacia otro lado aún mas sonrojada si eso era posible.

Syaoran sonrió y se terminó de desabrochar la camisa que Sakura había comenzado en el living dejando su torso desnudo. Sakura se sentó en la cama y besó a Syaoran, abrazándolo y acariciando su piel. Syaoran deslizó sus manos por la espalda de la castaña y le desabrochó el braisser que llevaba. Sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas y sus cuerpos muy acalorados.

Los labios de Syaoran fueron cubriendo cada centímetro de piel haciendo el recorrido por su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula y de ahí, tortuosamente lento, fue descendiendo hasta los pechos de Sakura, los cuales besó haciéndola gemir y estremecerse.  
Él sintió unos fuertes temblores en todo el cuerpo cuando las suaves manos de Sakura bajaron al cinturón de su pantalón y se apañaron para desabrocharlo, dulces, temblorosas, la forma lenta en la que lo hacía lo torturaba desquiciadamente. Syaoran sonrió contra los labios de ella.  
Él se encargó de deshacerse de las bragas de Sakura, al igual que ella del bóxer de él, por lo que quedaron totalmente desnudos, uno frente al otro. Sus cuerpos un poco sudorosos se encontraron, y ambos corazones latieron a mil por hora, a la par. La recostó lo mas delicadamente que pudo, conteniendo sus impulsos, contra la cama, sin dejar de besarla. Sakura tenía sus brazos enredados en el cuello de él.

- Sakura… ¿estás segura de esto amor?

- Por supuesto, no hubiera llegado hasta acá. – Respondió la castaña. – Te amo Syaoran, mas que a nada, y quiero que me enseñes… ser tuya de una vez por completo, darte lo máximo que yo puedo darte.

- No es sexo lo único que puedes darme Sakura… hay cosas mucho mas importantes que…

- Lo se. – Le interrumpió Sakura mientras Syaoran le acomodaba un mechón detrás de la oreja. – Pero esta es la mayor entrega que yo puedo hacer para ti. Creo que con esto demuestro lo mucho que te amo y lo que confío en ti.

Syaoran la besó vorazmente en los labios y le sonrió. Se separó un poco para inclinarse y abrir el cajón de su mesita de noche de donde sacó un condón.

- ¡No pienses que los tengo porque pensé desde el principio hacerlo contigo! – Exclamó el castaño al ver la cara de sorpresa de Sakura. – Los compré hoy cuando fui a hacer las compras para la cena… por si las dudas… no sabía si… es decir… - Sakura lo besó. – Cielos…

- Confío en ti Syao… además siempre es bueno estar… preparado… - dijo Sakura con una tímida sonrisa. – Solo que no imaginé reaccionar así ante un condón, sigue.

Syaoran asintió, y sonrió al ver como Sakura inevitablemente miraba hacia un costado totalmente sonrojada mientras el se ponía el condón. Se acomodó entre las piernas de Sakura y la miró con los ojos dilatados por la excitación que sentía en ese momento.

- Si te lastimo tú…

- Te aviso Syaoran. – Completó Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Además tú no vas a hacerme daño.

Syaoran la besó y se acomodó para comenzar. Intentó ser lo mas preciso y lento para no hacer doler a Sakura, quien se tensó y apretó las sábanas con sus puños mientras Syaoran apoyaba su peso con sus brazos e iba metiéndose cada vez más.  
Sakura suspiró fuertemente y acarició la espalda de Syaoran con sus manos, con los ojos un poco llorosos hasta que se acostumbró a tener al castaño dentro de ella.

- ¿Te estoy lastimando? ¿Quieres parar?

- Amor, no seas paranoico, no estoy llorando de dolor. – Explicó Sakura. – Ni que lo estuvieras haciendo con una virgen.

- No puedo creer que estés siendo irónica en este momento… - Dijo Syaoran con el ceño fruncido – Y creo que tendría más precauciones y atenciones contigo en este momento, y no afecta en mi forma de ser contigo eso… eso que pasó, para mi eres mas delicada que cualquier virgen o que cualquier otra mujer, yo te amo Sakura, así como eres, sin mas ni menos…

Sakura le sonrió y lo besó dándole un te amo antes de que Syaoran decidiera continuar, enterró su rostro en el cuello de Sakura y repartió besos por todo su cuello mientras se movía dentro de ella haciendo que se arqueara contra él. Ella nunca se había sentido tan libre… tan mujer en su vida, sonrió feliz mientras sentía a Syaoran unido a ella. Él por su parte, se sentía arder, no quería que eso terminara nunca, la quería para siempre con él, buscó con sus manos las de ella y las tomó acostándose sobre ella, siguiendo con movimientos mas fuertes, entrando mas en ella, quien le apretó las manos con dulzura. Sakura gimió con fuerza, y su respiración se volvió más frenética, mas acelerada. Syaoran sentía tocar el cielo con las manos, con el deseo de que esa sensación no terminara nunca, aunque sabía que terminaría, pero tenía que aguantar hasta que ella explotara primero.

Sakura comenzó a temblar y se arqueó mas que antes, pero Syaoran ya no podía frenar, simplemente no podía, y llámenlo egoísmo, pero la embistió con todas sus fuerzas una, dos, tres veces hasta que Sakura lanzó un gritó de placer, clavó sus uñas fuertemente en la espalda de Syaoran y él cayó sobre ella convulsionándose, maravillándose por esa terrible sensación que sintió en ese momento.  
Quedó derrumbado sobre Sakura, mientras la siguió sintiendo temblar rendida bajo su cuerpo.

La sensación de adrenalina, vértigo, placer intenso que ambos sintieron en ese momento aún no había pasado, pero él, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, decidió ponerse al lado de ella para descansar, y dejarla a ella recobrar el aliento. Aún sentían continuos espasmos en sus cuerpos, la piel más sensible, los músculos contrayéndose y aflojándose.  
Le costó un buen rato a Syaoran recobrar el aliento y sentir nuevamente el aire en sus pulmones, Sakura ya estaba un poco mas tranquila, pero no decía ni una palabra.

Utilizando sus últimas fuerzas, Syaoran se levantó para deshacerse del condón que aún envolvía su miembro, pero Sakura lo detuvo tomando una de sus manos. Él le señaló el condón puesto, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor, y ella lo dejó ir, pero enseguida regresó a la habitación, deteniéndose en la puerta para observarla y deleitarse con ella, a quien extrañamente ni le importó que el la viera completamente desnuda, aún estaba híperventilando.  
Syaoran se recostó al lado de ella y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, quien sonrió aún mirando el techo. Con la otra mano, la tapó, y a si mismo también; comenzó a acariciarle dulcemente el cabello.

- Nunca antes… - dijo Sakura después de un largo momento de silencio. – me había sentido tan libre y feliz en mi vida.

- Yo tampoco. – Confesó Syaoran ya con la voz normal. – fue… increíble.

- Pienso lo mismo. – Sakura se abrazó a Syaoran y lo miró desde su posición un tanto más abajo que él, quien tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la cabecera de la cama.

- No te he lastimado, ¿verdad?

- Para nada… todo lo contrario. – Respondió Sakura. – Me encantaría estar así… por el resto de mi vida contigo.

- Sería mi situación ideal. – Concordó Syaoran. – Aunque creo que me quedaré escondido aquí contigo, con tal de no volver al colegio y enfrentarme a la ira de Kerberos. – Sonrió.

- Kero… siempre se preocupa tanto por mí, es tan buen amigo. – Dijo con nostalgia.

- Te adora.

- Lo se. – Afirmó Sakura con una sonrisa. – Él estuvo conmigo en los momentos mas difíciles de mi vida, y no sabes cuanto le agradezco por ello… aunque a veces me dan ganas de matarle, mas después de lo que te ha hecho los otros días… que por cierto aún tienes un par de moretones en el brazo.

- Neh, no te preocupes, ni duelen. – Dijo el castaño restándole importancia.

- De todas maneras, fue un bruto, mira como te ha dejado... – Dijo Sakura dándole un pequeño beso en el brazo que no la rodeaba donde todavía había una marca de color morado. – me gustaría saber que haría si tu reaccionaras así cuando él decida tener algo con Meiling.

- No soy un celoso obsesivo compulsivo con mi prima. – Respondió Syaoran sonriendo. – aunque claro, si ella hubiera pasado por todo lo que tu has pasado, creo que si lo sería.

- Pobre Kero… me pregunto cuando tardará para decirle a Meiling lo que él siente por ella…

- Lo más probable es que Meiling lo haga primero. – Confirmó Syaoran haciendo bucles con el dedo en el pelo de Sakura. – Dudo que Kerberos confiese sus sentimientos.

- Lo se… pasa que él… bueno, tuvo una mala experiencia con una chica con la que salía… que terminó enamorándose de su hermano. – Dijo Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior. – Era la hermana de Yukiko…

- ¿Kerberos estaba enamorado de la hermana de Yukiko? – Preguntó Syaoran incrédulo.

- Así es… ella era la capitana de las porristas… no se si sabías, era dos años mas grande que nosotros, y se hizo amiga de Kerberos en una competencia intercolegial de idiomas en la cual participaron. Él se fue enamorando de ella… pero claro, el tenía catorce años y ella dieciséis… - Sakura suspiró. – De todos modos ella le dio bola cuando él le declaró sus sentimientos.

- No me imagino a una Yukiko dos con Kerberos.

- La hermana de Yukiko no tenía nada que ver con ella… bueno, en realidad solo se parecían en lo rubia y en el odio que tienen hacia mí. – Confesó Sakura con una risa irónica.

- ¿También te odia? Vaya… es un mal de familia.

- No. – Respondió la castaña. – La hermana de Yukiko me odia porque le quité el puesto de capitana. – Syaoran rió y Sakura siguió relatando la historia. – Ella era muy orgullosa de su puesto, y yo como recién ingresada en la secundaria, y amante de los deportes, me metí, inmediatamente quedé y… bueno ella se fracturó una mano por cuatro meses… los cuales la suplanté a pedido del profesor de gimnasia, pero al reincorporarse ella ya no le dieron el puesto, el profesor estaba muy conforme con mi rendimiento como capitana por lo cual le negó el regreso… y por consecuencia me odia a mi.

- Las mujeres se odian por idioteces, no las entiendo sinceramente. – Dijo Syaoran mirando el techo. - ¿Y que pasó entre Kerberos y la hermana de Yukiko?

- Bueno, él la invitó a la casa… y conoció al hermano mayor de Kero, que se llama Yue, ahora está estudiando en el exterior… y ella se enamoró de él, al igual que él de ella… por lo cual ella dejó a Kero… por Yue.

- Uh, duro.

- Si lo fue… desde ese entonces la relación entre Kero y Yue no es igual…

- Y no. – Dijo Syaoran alzando las cejas. Sakura suspiró. - ¿Estás cansada?

- Bastante. – Respondió Sakura besando levemente los labios de Syaoran.

- Entonces duerme…

- No tengo ganas de dormir… quisiera quedarme así, contigo por siempre… - Dijo susurrando a causa del sueño que la iba invadiendo poco a poco.

Syaoran sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a su novia, que ahora respiraba acompasadamente con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él.  
Se acomodó y siguió con ella abrazada a su cintura, mientras él le acariciaba suavemente la espalda, y contemplándola dormir fue como el también se quedó dormido.

* * *

**LEAN POR FAVOR, IMPORTANTE. **

**Notas de la autora. **

**EJEM EJEM EJEM. Primero, lo mas importante...**

**¿Les gustó mi intento de lemon? No les puedo explicar lo que me costó hacerlo por ¡¡todos los cielos!!**

**Y LA OTRA CUESTIÓN, PERO NO POR SER LA SEGUNDA, MENOS IMPORTANTE ES... ¿Que pasó con el fic? Yo comprendo que tardé mucho en actualizar la ves pasada, voy a intentar que no pase taaanto tiempo... pero... ¡La cantidad de reviews que venía recibiendo a comparación de los que recibí en el último capítulo me dejó pasmada! La verdad que toda una desilución... porq sinceramente me estoy esforzando lo mas que puedo para continuar con mis fics, ya que tengo que ir a la facultad y también voy a danza, tengo clases de piano e inglés...  
Creo que voy a limitarme a terminar la historia y los que estén interesados que me dejen su mail y yo les mando la historia finalizada y ya... así no me apuro para actualizar en la página... porque sinceramente, para apurarme y darme cuenta que mi historia dejó de gustar... prefiero no seguir haciendo el esfuerzo... así que no se, veré como va avanzando esto a medida que pasan los días...**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dan su apoyo capítulo a capítulo, sobre todo a los que están desde el principio del fic. **

**Un beso enorme a todos y.... espero que entiendan un poco mi desilución...**

**Próximo capítulo... **

_- ¡Sakura por todos los cielos! ¡Cuentame ya! _

_- Hay Tomoyo, no da que te lo cuente por teléfono. _

_- ¡Oh claro que si, porque cuando nos veamos me lo volverás a contar con mas detalles! _

_- ¡Tomoyo! _

_- Al menos dime que tal fué... _

_- Fue... fue increíble Tomoyo... no puedo explicarte lo que sentí, es tan..._

_- ¡Hay que emoción! Y se cuidaron... ¿verdad? _

**Bueno... en el próximo capítulo, Tomoyo bombardea a Sakura a preguntas, Jajaja no me gustaría estar en el lugar de ella, es muy bochornoso. **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**un beso**

**chau chau **


	26. Capítulo 26

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio…**_

_Syaoran sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a su novia, que ahora respiraba acompasadamente con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él._

_Se acomodó y siguió con ella abrazada a su cintura, mientras él le acariciaba suavemente la espalda, y contemplándola dormir fue como el también se quedó dormido._

**Capítulo 25**** Colapso**

Abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir los fuertes rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana. Había dormido como nunca antes en toda su vida, relajada, extasiada y completamente feliz. Sonrió. Palpó suavemente el otro lado de la cama, esperando sentir la tibia piel de Syaoran, pero solo sintió las sábanas frías bajo sus manos.  
Se sentó en la cama algo desorientada y miró a su lado; efectivamente no había nadie del otro lado de la cama, solo se encontraba ella, completamente desnuda y confundida tapándose con las sábanas verdes hasta el pecho.

- ¿Syaoran? – Preguntó en un susurro.

Se desperezó y miró hacia los costados, su vestido estaba tirado en un rincón del suelo y no daba ponérselo a esa hora de la mañana, pero por suerte vio prolijamente doblada sobre la cama una remera de Syaoran de mangas cortas.

Se la puso y notó que le quedaba hasta taparle la cola, por lo cual decidió dejársela puesta. Buscó en su cartera que estaba sobre una silla en la habitación de Syaoran y sacó su cepillo de dientes, salió de la habitación y miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, Syaoran no estaba. Por un lado salía al living… y del otro lado tenía la pared, pero… no recordaba haber visto tantas puertas la noche anterior.  
Se rascó la cabeza con confusión intentando recordar donde le había indicado Syaoran que estaba el baño…

Abrió la puerta de al lado del cuarto de Syaoran y por suerte se encontró con un baño, que era muy moderno, con azulejos verdes y blancos… era un adicto al verde, innegable. Se cepilló los dientes y se recogió el pelo en una coleta, preguntándose si quizás después podría darse una ducha, aunque no quería que se fuera el olor que él había impregnado en ella.

Salió al comedor en las fachas que se encontraba y vio dos platos en la mesa junto con dos vasos y una jarra con jugo. _"Syaoran" _Pensó Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios.  
Se acercó a la puerta de la cocina y vio a su novio que estaba dado vuelta cocinando algo.

- Buenos días… - Dijo suavemente acercándose por detrás, enterrando su rostro en la fuerte espalda de él, quien se sobresaltó un poco al sentir su tacto tan sorpresivamente. Sonrió.

- Buenos días Sakura. – Respondió Syaoran dándose vuelta y besando dulcemente los labios de su novia. - ¿Cómo amaneciste bella durmiente?

- Oye… no dormí tanto. – Respondió Sakura haciendo un mohín. – Amanecí demasiado bien… me puse esta remera, espero que no te moleste… pero no daba ponerme el vestido anoche y fui muy idiota al no traerme ropa de cambio.

Justamente te dejé esa remera sobre la cama para que la usaras. – Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa. – Lamento el no haber estado a tu lado cuando despertaras… pero ya hace una hora y media que estoy levantado, y no iba a esperar demasiado tiempo acostado… además alguien tenía que preparar el desayuno... bah, desayuno y almuerzo porque son las doce y media del medio día.

- Gracias Syaoran. – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

Ambos se sentaron y Syaoran sirvió unos hot cakes deliciosos, junto a un jugo y a un café para cada uno. También había comprado facturas y cereales, por si a Sakura le gustaban los cereales.  
Cuando terminaron, Sakura le preguntó a Syaoran si podría darse una ducha. Él asintió y le dio unas toallas limpias para que usara, al igual que unas ropas que eran de Meiling.  
Ella se metió en el baño y Syaoran se quedó limpiando lo que habían usado para el desayuno. Terminó y se tiró en el living a ver un poco de televisión.

Salió del baño con la ropa de Meiling puesta. Le quedaba bien, por suerte tenían casi la misma contextura física. Buscó entre sus cosas su celular, sabía que Tomoyo querría que la llamara, así que marcó el teléfono de su mejor amiga.

_- Mansión Daidougi_. – Dijo una voz del otro lado.

- Buenos días, ¿se encuentra Tomoyo?

_- Enseguida le comunico señorita Sakura_. – Sonrió. Siempre le reconocían la voz en la casa de Tomoyo.

_- ¡Sakura!_ – Escuchó que su amiga gritó del otro lado de la línea.

- Hola Tomoyo…

- ¡_Sakura, por todos los cielos, cuéntame ya!_

- Hay Tomoyo, no da que te lo cuente por teléfono… - Murmuró Sakura.

_- ¡Oh, claro que si! Porque cuando nos veamos me lo vas a contar con mas detalles. _

- ¡Tomoyo!

_- Al menos dime que tal te fue…_

- Fue… fue increíble Tomoyo… no puedo explicarte lo que sentí… fue tan…

_- ¡Hay que emoción! Y se cuidaron… ¿verdad? _

- ¡Claro que si! – Exclamó Sakura sonrojándose. – Después hablamos, tengo q ir con Syaoran_. _

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y me vas a dejar así?! – _Gritó Tomoyo_. - ¡¡Cuando te vea mas te vale que te prepares!!_

Sakura iba a replicar, pero se escuchaba la línea colgada del otro lado del teléfono. Tomoyo había cortado.  
Debía admitirlo, tenía una amiga completamente desquiciada.

Estaba haciendo zapping en la tele, esperando a que Sakura terminara de bañarse, cuando sintió unas suaves manos en sus hombros, sonrió.

- Ya terminaste. – Dijo sonriéndole. – Nunca voy a entender porque las mujeres tardan tanto en bañarse…

- ¡Hey! – Se quejó Sakura sentándose a su lado. – No tardé tanto…

- No… para nada, tan solo unos cincuenta minutos los cuales me pasé haciendo zapping en vano, porque no encontré nada interesante que ver.

Sakura revoleó los ojos y Syaoran la besó dulcemente tomándola del mentón. Sakura lo atrajo más hacia ella.

- Te amo tanto… - Susurró suavemente contra el oído de él.

- Yo también amor, te amo, te amo. – Ella le sonrió. Él le tomó de las manos. - ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?

- ¿Hoy? – Preguntó Sakura con gesto pensativo. – La verdad… quisiera estar todo el día contigo, si tenemos en cuenta que a la noche debo ir a la casa de Tomoyo… y no se porque presiento que ella… será algo difícil de… tratar hoy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Recogió su pelo en dos coletas. La verdad es que era lo mas aburrido ser la única durmiendo en esa habitación, todo era tan aburrido… y ni decir de las ganas que tenía de llamar a Sakura y matarla a preguntas de la noche que había pasado con su primo, pero comprendía el espacio de ellos y habían pactado con las chicas de no molestarla, aunque no se tragaba que Tomoyo se aguantara las ganas de llamarla y peguntarle hasta de que color era el preservativo que habían usado.

Bajó a desayunar con el uniforme del colegio puesto, y como se esperaba, se encontró con la cafetería casi vacía.  
De los que conocía, y podía considerar sus amigos, solo estaba Kerberos "el insoportable" tomando un café con unas medialunas.

Él la vio de reojo entrar en la cafetería, hermosa como siempre, tan elegante y distinguida caminando segura hacia la barra, donde tomó una bandeja y pidió un café con un pastel de manzana.  
La miró con los ojos dorados clavados en ella, no había notado lo colgado que había quedándose mirándola hasta que se acercó hasta tenerla al lado.

- ¿Me puedo sentar? - Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Claro. – Respondió intentando restarle importancia.

- Hay Kerberos, creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que sigas siendo tan ácido conmigo…

- No soy ácido contigo chiquilla, te dije que puedes sentarte aquí. – Dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

Kerberos la miraba de reojo mientras ella comía su desayuno. ¿Tanto le costaba decirle que le gustaba? ¿Tanto le costaba darle un beso? Declarar sus sentimientos… ¡diablos! Él nunca había sido bueno con eso, y ahora menos que nunca… ella era inalcanzable. Sakura lo podía ayudar, era la única en la que confiaba pero… ¿si a Meiling no le gustaba? No… gustarle le tenía que gustar, sino ¿Cómo se explicaba a si mismo el beso que le dio en la fiesta que dio en su casa? Producto del alcohol tal vez… no, eso no era producto del alcohol.

- Kerberos, ¿te pasa algo? – Preguntó la morocha mirándolo extrañada.

- No, claro que no mocosa. – Respondió el chico sonrojándose levemente.

- ¡No me digas mocosa Kerberos! Porque yo no te estoy agrediendo, ni diciendo muñequito Ken.

Kerberos gruñó y miró sus puños cerrados, estaba enojado, pero no con Meiling, sino consigo mismo por no tener el valor suficiente de encarar sus problemas, por no tener el valor suficiente de encararla a ella.

- Meiling…

- ¿Si?

- Yo… creo que tendríamos que… ammm… yo…

- ¿Tu…?

- Yo… - Comenzó a decir el chico con los puños aún apretados. – No… nada, déjalo.

- Pero…

- Déjalo.

Kerberos se levantó de la mesa dejando a Meiling pasmada mientras veía como él salía del comedor sin voltear a verla.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ni cuenta se había dado que ya se había terminado la hamburguesa que hacía un momento atrás tenía entre sus manos.

Su mente nuevamente vagaba en los recuerdos, mas que nada, sentada en ese parque Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a ese lugar, el parque al que fue durante toda su vida, hasta que en el secundario, en lugar de ir y volver al colegio, decidieron meterla pupila durante la semana y que fuera a su casa los fines de semana… aunque al pasar el tiempo terminó yendo una vez cada dos meses mas o menos.

Si, era duro aceptar que su padre no se interesaba en ella, y que su hermano… bueno, Touya era especial, siempre había sido celoso, nunca le gustó ningún hombre que se acercara a ella… y si tan solo él supiera lo que aquel demente hijo de puta que mató a su madre hizo con ella… sin tan solo él supiera.  
Pero no tenía porque enterarse de eso, Touya Kinomoto moriría sin saber lo que él asesino de Nadeishko Namiya Kinomoto había echo con ella.

- ¡¡Sakura!! – Escuchó repentinamente que alguien la llamaba sacudiéndole el brazo.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Otra vez! – Exclamó Syaoran poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Desde que llegamos no has hecho más que sumergirte en cu cabeza… tal vez no tendríamos que haber venido a este parque… no se si te hace bien.

- No, no es eso Syaoran, lo siento. – Se disculpó Sakura. – Es solo que… me trae algunos recuerdos.

- Me imaginé… - Susurró tomando de las manos a Sakura. - ¿A que?

- A mi hermano… y a mi padre.

Syaoran la apretó contra él. Después de la noche anterior, estaban más conectados, ella no se estremecía ante las caricias de él y no se portaba ariscamente, se dejaba acariciar tranquila, algo había desaparecido en ella, como si el fantasma que la envolvía hubiera desaparecido y ahora se mostrara mas humana, más real.

- Syaoran… ¿Tú también lo sientes? – Preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó mirando ausente a unos niños que se tiraban de un tobogán con forma de pingüino.

- Que algo cambió entre nosotros. – Dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – Como si hubiera algo que desapareció y ahora estamos mas… unidos. – Syaoran rió. – No te burles, sabes que yo no soy cursi y toda la cosa, pero…

- Si, también lo sentí. – Confesó Syaoran.

- Crees… que puede ser que yo… que yo… que lo hubiera superado…

- Puede ser… pareces mas humana Sakura, antes tenías otra mirada, algo te apartaba del resto… - Suspiró. – De todos modos, habiéndolo superado o no, has cambiado mucho, y has asumido las cosas de otra manera…

- Tal vez… no se… yo solo quiero que no sea lunes, no quiero volver al colegio y enfrentarme con la realidad de todos los días…

- ¿Qué realidad? – Preguntó Syaoran mirándola extrañado.

- Siento como si estuviera en un sueño, y que el lunes volverá a ser todo igual, los profesores, las materias, Yukiko metiendo sus narices en lo que no le importa, los exámenes de finales… y la aproximación del fin de curso… lo que en pocas palabras significa terminar la secundaria… y empezar con la facultad… pero antes de eso, es tener que pasar tres meses enteros en mi casa.

- Sakura… ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre tu padre, tu hermano y tú exactamente?

- Es… una larga historia. – Confesó Sakura con un suspiro. – Mi hermano me cree responsable de la muerte de mi madre… en parte, porque no sabe a quien culpar.

- Pero… el no puede pensar eso sabiendo que…

- ¡No! – Exclamó Sakura con un deje de angustia en la voz. – El no lo sabe, mi padre tampoco lo sabe, nunca quise que lo supieran… tenía miedo de que me odiaran mas de lo que ya sabía que lo hacían…

- Dudo que ambos te odien… por más forma que tengan de tratarte.

- Lo hacen, te lo aseguro.

Syaoran miró a Sakura, quién tenía la mirada perdida y marcaba círculos con la yema de sus dedos en el brazo de él.

La melancolía que vio reflejada en esos ojos verdes le puso un poco la piel de gallina, y notó que los ojos de ella iban perdiendo poco a poco el brillo con el que habían amanecido.

Aún no había desaparecido la barrera que los separaba, aún ella no podía procesar su pasado, no lo había dejado atrás. Pero el haría, o mejor dicho, intentaría sacar a Sakura de eso, no la dejaría caer de nuevo, no mientras él estuviera con ella.

- Regresemos. – Dijo levantándose, haciendo que Sakura saliera de su trance. Ella asintió levemente.

Caminaron juntos, él le paso el brazo por los hombros y ella envolvió la cintura de él con el suyo y así regresaron al departamento de Syaoran.  
El cielo se había nublado completamente, y amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento. Pero por suerte, cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, Sakura y Syaoran se encontraban dentro del departamento.

- Uf, tuvimos suerte. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa viendo como las gotas de lluvia caían del otro lado de la ventana.

- Si, verdad. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – Preguntó Syaoran sentándose en uno de los sillones del living.

- Amm… no se. ¿Qué quieres tú? – Preguntó Sakura. Syaoran la miró con una sonrisa de lado.

- Mmm… si te digo lo que quiero ahora, me voy a ligar un golpe en mis zonas bajas. – explicó jalándola del brazo y sentándola en sus piernas. Sakura se sonrojó – Así que creo que… mejor me quedo con la idea de quedarme junto a ti viendo una película, ¿te parece?

- Claro.

Elije, están en mi habitación, en el primer cajón del mueble que está bajo la tele. Yo mientras voy a hacer unas palomas de maíz, creo que tengo un paquete para el micro ondas en la cocina.

Sakura asintió, se levantó y fue hacia la habitación de su novio… ahora podría decir que prometido. Abrió el cajón que él le dijo y buscó, entre varios títulos, una que le gustara, la agarró y echó un vistazo a su habitación. Recordó que dentro de su cartera estaba su celular, así que se fijó si alguien la había llamado, tal vez Tomoyo pidiéndole disculpas, o queriendo saber más.  
Efectivamente, ochenta y cinco llamadas perdidas… ochenta y cinco.

- ¿Podía ser alguien tan curiosa y obsesiva? Sakura sonrió, definitivamente Tomoyo podía.

- ¿Has escogido la película? – Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

- Si, esta. – Respondió Sakura dándole el dvd que tenía en sus manos. – Tomoyo me llamó.

- ¿Romeo y Julieta? – Dijo Syaoran alzando una ceja. – Creí que elegirías otra menos clásica… o al menos la versión nueva…

- Me gusta esa.

- De acuerdo… ya están las palomas de maíz.

Sakura se levantó y le mostró la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenía de Tomoyo, también Chiharu y Meiling le habían mandado mensajes de texto. Syaoran rió.

- Creo que piensan que soy una clase de violador serial, o algo por el estilo. – Dijo con una sonrisa. Sakura se quedó seria mirándolo pensativa. Syaoran dejó de reír, había olvidado lo que eso podría llegara significar para Sakura. – Lo siento amor, no noté que… soy un bruto, discúlpame.

- No te disculpes… - Dijo Sakura tomando suavemente las manos de él. – No fue nada grave, y no pensé en eso, sino en otra cosa…

- ¿Y se puede saber en que? – Preguntó Syaoran alzándola sobre sus piernas.

- En que tal vez piensen en que eres un pervertido sexual… y están en lo cierto.

- Mmm… yo no creo que sea un pervertido sexual. – Ronroneó Syaoran dándole suaves besos en el cuello a Sakura, quién sintió un dulce escalofrío que recorría su piel. Ella gimió.

- ¿Ah no? – Intentó decir, pero, por su voz entrecortada, apenas logró emitir un susurro.

- No, porque si lo fuera… yo no estaría haciendo esto. – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara y trazando con su dedo índice la línea imaginaria sobre la remera de Sakura que dividía sus pechos. – Sino eso… y puede que mas… - Sakura cerró los ojos y gimió. Él besó lentamente sus labios dejando que su lengua explorara la boca de ella. - ¿Estás segura de querer ver esa película?

- N… no mucho… - Respondió entrecortadamente. – Eres un… depravado Syaoran… odio que ejerzas… ese control sobre mi.

- Es un incentivo escucharlo de tus labios. – Ronroneó sobre los labios de ella. Lentamente la fue acostando en el sofá donde estaban sentados y se acomodó entre las piernas de ella, haciendo que su intimidad rozara con la de él. Ella sintió su deseo aumentar aún teniendo la ropa puesta. Se sintió húmeda y se sonrojó. Él apoyó sus brazos al costado de la cabeza de ella, dándose sostén para no apoyar su peso sobre ella. – Quiero hacerte el amor como anoche Sakura.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estaba desesperada… ¿desesperada nada mas? ¡Estaba al borde del colapso mental!  
Necesitaba comunicarse urgentemente con Sakura, y ella no le contestaba el teléfono, y en menos de media hora tendría a, nada más ni nada menos, que Touya Kinomoto en la puerta de su casa exigiéndole saber donde estaba su hermana, claro, eso había anticipado la llamada de diez minutos atrás.

_- Daidougi habla, ¿con quien tengo el gusto de hablar? – Preguntó una vez que la mucama le pasó el teléfono._

_- Tomoyo… ¿Qué tal? Soy Touya... – Saludó una voz varonil del otro lado del teléfono._

_- To… ¡Touya Kinomoto! – Exclamó la chica sorprendida. - ¿C… como has estado? ¡tanto tiempo! ¿verdad? _

_- Si, bastante tiempo sin vernos, creo que tengo mas noticias de ti que de Sakura… que hablando de ella, quisiera hablarle… ¿me puedes pasar con ella? _

_- ¡No! – Exclamó la amatista, bloqueada por el susto y sin saber que excusa darle al hermano de Sakura. _

_- ¿No? – Preguntó el chico del otro lado. - ¿Qué ocurre Tomoyo? ¿Acaso estás nerviosa? ¿Hay algo que yo tendría que saber que no se? _

_- C… claro que no Touya… ammm… es que Sakura… Sakura… ella ammm… ah si, ella fue a comprar. _

_- ¿A comprar? _

_- Exacto. _

_- Tomoyo… ¿acaso me tomas de estúpido? – Preguntó con la voz tranquila y apacible. No era un buen signo para Tomoyo. - ¡Tienes miles de sirvientes en tu casa y piensas que me voy a creer que Sakura fue a comprar! ¡Más te vale que tengas una buena excusa, más que nada tu querida amiga Sakura, porque me están tomando de estúpido! _

_- ¡No claro que no Touya!__ – Dijo Tomoyo. _

_- ¡Entonces dime donde diablos está antes de que aparezca en tu casa y la busque y la lleve de los pelos!- Gritó encolerizado. _

_- Ella… ¡Ella salió a comprar te dije! ¡Dijo que no se que cosa necesitaba para no se que…! _

_- Mientes Tomoyo, ¡¡Mientes!! En media hora estaré en tu casa y espero ver a Sakura ahí si no quieres que las cuelgue del cuello a ambas. – Y diciendo esto, sin darle tiempo a Tomoyo de replicar, Touya Kinomoto colgó violentamente el teléfono. _

Y ahí estaba, desesperada porque después de ochenta y cinco llamadas, Sakura no daba ni rastro de vida… y no la culpaba, ella haría lo mismo si estuviera en la misma situación, ¡Hay encima de que venía su hermano a colgarlas del cuello, se moría de ganas por saber como había sido su noche con Syaoran! ¡Con detalles!  
Suspiró. ¿Qué podría hacer para contactar a Sakura? No tenía el número de teléfono de la casa de Syaoran… Sakura no respondía, Touya estaba por llegar… estaba definitivamente perdida.

¡Por dios Sakura, llámame!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Habían vuelto a hacer el amor, como la noche anterior, tal cual Syaoran le había dicho… pero en el living de la casa de él.  
Estaban tapados con una frazada, acomodados en el sillón, Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas y Syaoran aún con la respiración entrecortada.

- Te amo. – Le susurró Sakura dándole besos en el cuello.

- Yo también bonita. – Respondió con un suspiro.

El celular, que Sakura había dejado al lado suyo, comenzó a sonar. Miró la pantalla y vio que era nuevamente Tomoyo.

- Veo que Daidougi no puede esperar hasta mañana. – Dijo Syaoran sonriendo.

- Pobre Tomoyo, no respondí sus llamadas… - Abrió la tapa de su celular. - ¿Hola?

_- ¡Sakura!_ – Gritó la voz aguda de su mejor amiga del otro lado de la línea.

- Hay Tomoyo… no tienes que gritar tanto… te dije que después… - Se quejó Sakura.

_- ¡Sakura! ¡¿Como diablos quieres que no grite?!__ ¡Estas en problemas! ¡Estamos en problemas! ¡Inclusive Syaoran! _

- Tomoyo…

_- ¡Sakura! ¡¡Tu hermano está viniendo para mi casa!! _

- ¡¿Qué dices?! – Exclamó Sakura. Syaoran frunció el seño al ver la cara de preocupación de su novia.

_- Va a asesinarte, y a mí luego por cubrirte… y… ¡vuelve ya! _

- Enseguida estoy allá Tomoyo.

_- ¡Ya!_ – Gritó la amatista.

Sakura cerró de un golpe la tapa de su celular y miró con preocupación a Syaoran.

- Tenemos que ir a la casa de Tomoyo… ya.

- Me di cuenta… - Dijo algo divertido al ver la cara de espanto de su novia. - ¿Y eso se debe a…?

- ¡A que mi hermano está en camino hacia la casa de Tomoyo! – Gritó Sakura.

Syaoran recordó la escena aquella vez en el colegio, en la cual Touya Kinomoto, hermano de Sakura, había ido al colegio, tras escuchar unos rumores de una supuesta relación entre él y Sakura, claro, que en ese momento no existía.

Era un hombre rudo, grandote y de poca paciencia… muy poca paciencia y muy mal carácter.  
Se cambiaron en un segundo, y prácticamente volaron en la moto de Syaoran hacia la casa de Tomoyo, dónde había un convertible negro en la entrada.

- ¡Diablos! – Exclamó Sakura al bajarse de la moto. – Mi hermano está aquí… ¿Qué le diré? ¿Qué le habrá dicho Tomoyo?

- Entremos…

- ¿Acaso estás loco? – Preguntó Sakura al borde de la histeria. – Si mi hermano nos ve entrando juntos… nos matará.

- Tú estás loca si piensas que voy a dejarte enfrentar sola a tu hermano.

Sakura lo aniquiló con la mirada y tocó el timbre del gran portón de la mansión Daidougi. Definitivamente Syaoran no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Tomoyo iba a colapsar en ese preciso momento.  
No sabía que decirle a Touya, quien la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados esperando una explicación.

- Tomoyo, por última vez… ¿donde diablos está Sakura? – Preguntó con la voz tosca.

- ¡No se Touya! – Exclamó Tomoyo nerviosa, con ganas de tirarse por la ventana en ese preciso momento. - ¡Creo que fue a comprar algo!

- Estabas segura de que fue a comprar algo cuando llamé por teléfono Tomoyo… no me mientas, ¡¿acaso me ves la cara de imbécil?!

- ¡¡No Touya!! – Exclamó la amatista.

- Tomoyo… eres como mi otra hermana, nunca te separaste de Sakura, la cubres en todo, y en este preciso momento la estás cubriendo con no se que travesura que se habrá mandado, así que dime ¡¡¿Dónde diablos está Sakura?!!

En ese momento, la puerta del living principal de la mansión se abrió, dejando pasar a una de las muchachas de servicio, quien entró con una leve reverencia.

- Señorita Tomoyo, la señorita Sakura ha llegado. - A Tomoyo le dio escalofríos

- Dile que pase…

La chica se retiró, y entró Sakura con una mochila que pertenecía a Syaoran, en la cual traía el vestido que había usado la noche anterior. Traía puesta la ropa que Syaoran le había dado, que pertenecían a Meiling.

Tomoyo suspiró en señal de alivio y dio dos pasos para acercarse a ella, pero se paró en seco al ver que detrás de ella entraba nada mas ni nada menos que Syaoran totalmente serio y mirando fijamente al mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.  
¿Qué se quería tirar por la ventana? ¡Eso era poco con lo que quería hacer ahora! ¡Iban a hacer explotar a Touya!

- Ho… hola hermano… - Tartamudeó Sakura. Touya abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

- ¡¿Acaso estás demente Sakura?! – Exclamó Tomoyo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios hace este mocoso contigo Sakura?! – Preguntó Touya casi gritando.

- ¡No soy ningún mocoso! – Exclamó Syaoran desafiándolo con la mirada.

- ¡Cállate Syaoran! – Gritó Sakura. – Hermano… no es lo que parece…

- ¡No! – Gritó Touya encolerizado. – ¡No es lo que parece! ¡¿No es lo que parece?!

- Touya…

- ¡¡Llamo para preguntar por ti y Tomoyo me dice que te has ido a "comprar"!! – Tomoyo se tapó la cara con las manos. Le daría un ataque en cualquier momento. - ¡Una absurda mentira! ¡Te estabas revolcando con este… con este… con este mocoso!

- ¡No le digas mocoso! – Gritó Sakura con la cara roja por la ira que le daba escuchar a su hermano tratándola como a una cualquiera. – Y no me estuve revolcando. – Dijo agachando la mirada.

- ¡Sakura! ¡No soy idiota! – Gritó. – Desde aquella vez en el colegio en la cual fui porque Yukiko me llamó para decirme lo que tú andabas haciendo con ese, yo sospeché, pero como siempre terminé creyéndote, y ahora te veo llegando ¡con él!

- Yukiko… - Susurró Sakura, iba a matarla.

- ¡Así que ahora no me lo niegues! – Gritó Touya. - ¡Así es como te comportas en el colegio, como una cualquiera!

- Hermano… vamos a casa, tranquilízate…

- ¡No me tranquilizo nada Sakura!

- Touya, yo no siento nada por nadie, ni me ando metiendo con nadie, Li no es nada mas que un amigo. – Dijo Sakura con la cabeza gacha. Syaoran la miró incrédulo. Tomoyo miró impotente la escena.

- ¡No me mientas!

Touya se acercó a Sakura, y levantó una mano, iba a pegarle, como solía hacerlo desde que su madre había muerto, cada vez que él perdía los estribos con ella, siempre era lo mismo. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

- ¡No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima Kinomoto! – Dijo Syaoran tomando a Touya por el brazo, sin darle la oportunidad de alcanzar a Sakura.

- Mocoso… ¡te voy a matar! – Exclamó Touya pegándole una trompada en el maxilar inferior a Syaoran.

- ¡Syaoran! – Exclamó Sakura. - ¡Touya, eres un monstruo!

- ¡Y tú eres mi hermana! ¡Y que flor de hermana tengo, una…!

- ¡No te atrevas Touya! – Gritó Sakura. – ¡No soy nada de lo que piensas! – Lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas de la chica. - ¡Estoy cansada! ¡¡Ya no tengo doce años hermano, y soy lo suficientemente grande como para llevar adelante mi vida!!

- ¡Eres una niña!

- ¡No soy mas una niña! – Gritó. - ¡No soy una niña desde que tengo once años hermano!

- ¿De que demonios me estás hablando? – Touya miró con el ceño fruncido a Sakura. Tomoyo se tapó la boca con las manos, estaba segura que Sakura no había querido decirle eso. - ¡Tú maldito mocoso aprovechador de niñas inocentes! ¡Maldito pervertido!

- ¡Me violó Touya! – Gritó Sakura. – ¡El mal parido que mató a nuestra madre me violó! – Touya miró a Sakura incrédulo. No sabía que decir. - ¡Y seguí con mi vida normal! ¡Sola! ¡Completamente sola! – Touya seguía en silencio, completamente impactado. - ¡Y ahora no pienso someterme mas a tus ataques de histeria, ya suficiente hice durante estos siete años! ¡Siempre sometiéndome a tu voluntad! ¡Sin hablar con nadie más que con los más cercanos, siendo un témpano de hielo!

- Sakura… cálmate… - Le susurró Tomoyo angustiada.

- ¡No Tomoyo! – Gritó Sakura. Su rostro estaba bañado con gruesas lágrimas. – Me cansé… ahora ya no es como antes… hay alguien que me quiere y que yo quiero y me ayuda a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva de la vida, y es Syaoran, él, al que tu llamas mocoso… ¡Y así se te opongas tú, mi padre, o el papa, no pienso alejarme de él! ¡No voy a negar mas que me pasan cosas con él, porque lo amo Touya! – El chico la miró asombrado. - ¡Estoy enamorada de Syaoran Li!

La habitación quedó en silencio por un momento largo hasta que Syaoran hizo un gemido de dolor por el golpe que había recibido.

Tomoyo llamó a una de las mucamas para que fuera a buscar un botiquín de primeros auxilios para ayudar a Syaoran.  
Touya no despegaba su mirada arrogante de Sakura, pero no decía ninguna palabra, y Sakura le sostuvo la mirada, con los ojos verdes fríos como el témpano.

- Nos vamos a casa Sakura. – Dijo finalmente Touya.

- No. – Respondió Sakura. – Me quedaré esta noche aquí. – Vio que Touya iba a replicar, pero se le adelantó. – No, no pienso quedarme con Syaoran, con Tomoyo dije.

- Si Tomoyo quiere venir, que venga a casa, pero tú te vienes a casa. – Sentenció Touya con la voz cortante.

Sakura miró a Tomoyo, quien asintió y llamó a su madre, quien estaba de viajes de negocios, para avisarle que iría a dormir a la casa de Sakura para no sentirse tan sola. De paso, fue a hacer un pequeño bolso, cosa de tener ropa de cambio y su uniforme para regresar el domingo a la tarde, casi noche, al colegio.  
Salieron los cuatro de la mansión, Tomoyo se despidió de Syaoran y subió al auto de Touya, quien se subió sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada.

- Nos vemos mañana… - Le dijo Sakura a Syaoran.

- Cuídate amor. – Le susurró en el oído antes de darle un abrazo. – Cualquier cosa llámame.

Sakura asintió y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de subirse al auto de su hermano. Tomoyo vio como el mayor de los Kinomoto apretaba con fuerza el volante y susurraba un par de maldiciones.  
Syaoran se subió a su moto y desapareció al doblar la esquina. Ellos siguieron su rumbo hasta la mansión de los Kinomoto.  
Llegó a su departamento y se tiró en un sillón. El cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecerse, las nubes no se habían ido, lo cual significaba que seguiría lloviendo. Sonrió.

Si, debía de ser medio estúpido, le habían pegado flor de trompada y estaba feliz. ¿La razón? Sakura Kinomoto. Le había gritado a su hermano que estaba enamorada de él, había sido valiente por él. Sakura lo quería sinceramente… y él que había dudado de ella… ¿como pudo hacerlo? Se ve que no la conocía tan bien como pensaba, nunca pensó que sería capaz de enfrentar así a su hermano, mucho menos por él.  
Sonrió mas ampliamente y por su mente pasaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior, y de esta tarde, sus labios rojos por besarlo tanto, su suave piel que le era irresistible entre sus dedos, su aroma, su cabello… la dilatación de sus pupilas cuando llegaba al clímax con él, su dulce voz entrecortada diciendo su nombre… la amaba.  
Si, estaba muy estúpido y romántico, pero no podía evitarlo y tampoco le molestaba. Sakura causaba eso y más en él.  
Tomó el celular que lo tenía a su lado y marcó el número de Eriol, necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que había ocurrido, y Eriol era uno de sus mejores amigos, a pesar de ser un cabeza hueca, un idiota y un inmaduro, era una persona de confianza, que sabía ser discreto… y dar buenos consejos. Y sobre todo, se preocupaba por Sakura también.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Touya condujo como un loco hasta la mansión Kinomoto sin decir una sola palabra.

Al cruzar las rejas negras de hierro de la mansión Kinomoto, Touya le dejó el auto a uno de sus chóferes para que lo estacionara.  
Sakura y Tomoyo bajaron del auto, entraron a la casa y subieron corriendo a la habitación de Sakura, ambas tiraron los bolsos en un rincón y se miraron fijamente sin decir ni una palabra.  
El miedo de la cólera de Touya había pasado. Ninguna de las dos dijo ni una palabra, hasta que el silencio fue roto por un suspiro de Sakura, a lo cual siguió una sonrisa.

- ¡Me cuentas todo ya, pero ya! – Gritó Tomoyo sentándose con Sakura, quien sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Hay Tomoyo! – Exclamó Sakura. - ¡Fue mágico!

- ¡Cuéntame! ¿Qué pasó cuando llegaste a la casa?

Sakura le contó desde cuando entró al departamento, la cena que Syaoran había preparado para ella, la canción que le había compuesto en el piano, la maravillosa noche que habían pasado juntos, y le mostró su mano izquierda, en la cual llevaba el flamante anillo que le había comprado.

- ¡Dios! – Gritó Tomoyo. – No me lo imaginaba a Li tan, pero tan romántico.

- Encima fue tan atento… tan… único.

- Y te cuidó ¿verdad? ¿No te lastimó? ¿Sabía…moverse?

- ¡Tomoyo! – Exclamó Sakura avergonzada. – Si, me cuidó, fue sumamente cuidadoso conmigo, e incluso dudó en un momento, como que no quería…

Tenía miedo de lastimarte… - Dijo Tomoyo.

- Si, eso me dio a entender. Igual le dije que continuara, no quería que tuviera miedo de hacerlo conmigo solo porque… bueno, ya sabes.

- ¡Hay! Pero mírate ahora Sakura, hecha toda una mujer… ¡y comprometida!

- Y dime Sakura… el preservativo era… ¿bueno? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

- ¡¿Y como diablos se supone que yo voy a saber eso?! – Exclamó Sakura sonrojándose aún más.

- ¡Bueno! Pensé que tal vez sabrías… depende de las marcas y de… - Le comenzó a explicar Tomoyo, pero Sakura la interrumpió.

- No me importa. – Dijo Sakura. – Syaoran nunca usaría conmigo algo que no fuera de lo mejor.

Tomoyo sonrió y la abrazó.

- Felicitaciones Sakura.

Sakura la abrazó más fuerte. Había dado un paso muy importante en su vida, y Tomoyo estaba dándole su apoyo.  
Se preguntó que sería de su vida si no hubiera tenido el apoyo de Tomoyo, Kerberos y Eriol en su momento. Y que seguiría siendo de su vida si Syaoran no hubiera llegado a ella.  
En ese momento quería estar nuevamente con Syaoran, sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella y besar sus labios… pero debía de esperar al lunes… ¡Que ahora le parecía que faltaba una eternidad!

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

**¡¡Hola!! Oh! No tardé tanto como la vez anterior en actualizar, ¿no que no?**

**¡Aw! La verdad es que intenté terminarlo lo mas pronto posible en retribución a la cantidad de reviews que me dejaron la vez anterior. Y también quería, junto con el fic, pedirles una disculpa, ya que tuve una actitud demasiado inmadura al decir que iba a dejar de publicar mi fic. Actué egoísta e impulsivamente ya que me decepcione bastante al ver la poca cantidad de reviews que tuve! Pero luego, me escribieron un monton diciendome que querían el fic completo, y tuve muchísimos reviews, y ahi comprendí que era por la falta de tiempo que ustedes no podían darme su opinión sobre la historia. **

**Y eso no significa que continue la historia por el simple hecho de recibir reviews, no. El problema es que tengo que admitir que uno de mis mayores defectos es que soy muy insegura, y eso me juega muchas veces en contra... entonces al ver la poca cantidad de gente que me dejaba sus mensajes, pasé a pensar que había empeorado mi manera de escribir, o que la historia se había vuelto monótona, aburrida y que les había dejado de gustar. Eso me deprimió en sobremanera... ¡encima! para peores de males, tuve el primer bochazo en la facultad... estaba en un momento no muy grato. xD **

**Así que quería pedirles mis mas sinceras disculpas, y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado... aunque es algo "intransendente" el capítulo, es el post sex de Sakura y Syaoran :o xD que tuvo consecuencias algo nefastas con Touya.  
Creo que algo no ha quedado muy claro, y es el tema de que ni Touya ni Fujikata sabían que Sakura había sido violada. Por eso Touya fue muy hostil con ella durante todos estos años, cargando a Sakura con el asesinato de Nadeshiko, acto por el cual también Sakura carga con algo de culpa sobre ella. **

**A mi me pareció un capítulo "nexo" ya que después de esto, Touya va a aflojar con Sakura y va a aceptar a Syaoran como novio de Sakura... y Fujikata también... pero Fujikata en este fic, es totalmente OOC. Comencemos porque su carrera es la de diplomático de Japón, por lo cual es un hombre totalmente falso y con doble cara, incluso con sus hijos... obviamente que todo eso después de la muerte de Nadeshiko, que mas adelante se va a mostrar la vida de Sakura antes de la muerte de su madre.  
Por otra parte, Syaoran se siente mas unido a Sakura, al igual que ella a él... pero a pesar de que Sakura piensa que pudo haber superado su "crisis" en el capítulo que viene se va a ver que no es tan así.  
Por otro lado... Yukiko Makoto, quien estuvo ausente durante estos tiempos, va a volver a la acción jojojo, pero esta vez, va a jugar peor que nunca. (Obviamente va a a ser su última jugada). **

**Bueno, eso es todo. **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y espero sus comentarios, sean buenos, críticas, recomendaciones, amenzas de muerte... etc, etc etc. **

**Enserio amigos/as no saben como me suben el ánimo sus reviews, me hacen sumamente felíz. :) **

**Saludos. **

**Próximo capítulo... **

_- Mamá... mamá... _

_- Sakura... despierta. _

_- ¡Mamá! _

_- Es solo un sueño Sakura... despierta...  
_

_- ¡No la mates! _

_- Sh... ya está Sakura, ya está... era solo un sueño._

_- Tomoyo... _

_- Sh... Sakura no llores, ya pasó, era solo un sueño. _

_- Pensé que... pensé que no volvería a soñar con eso de nuevo, que lo había superado..._

_- Dudo que sea algo que puedas superar de un día para el otro Sakura, pero has hecho un gran esfuerzo. _

_- No, no he hecho nada... todo sigue igual... _

_- No es así y lo sabes... Sakura... ¿porque no haces caso y te tratas con un psicólogo? _

_- ¡Hace años que vienes insistiéndome con lo del psicólogo y sabes lo que pienso acerca de los psicólogos!  
_


	27. Capítulo 27

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio…**_

_Se preguntó que sería de su vida si no hubiera tenido el apoyo de Tomoyo, Kerberos y Eriol en su momento. Y que seguiría siendo de su vida si Syaoran no hubiera llegado a ella. _

_En ese momento quería estar nuevamente con Syaoran, sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella y besar sus labios… pero debía de esperar al lunes… ¡Que ahora le parecía que faltaba una eternidad! _

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 26 Una noticia inesperada.**

El auto negro de Touya Kinomoto estacionó frente a las rejas del colegio a las siete en punto.  
Tomoyo se despidió de Touya con un simple "Hasta pronto", él cual el moreno respondió con un gesto de saludo con la mano, y bajó del auto.  
Sin embargo, Sakura se quedó sentada en el asiento trasero mirando la dura mirada que su hermano le devolvía a través del espejo retrovisor.

- Adiós Touya. – Le dijo tímidamente, casi en un susurro moviéndose para bajar del auto.

- Sakura. – La llamó firmemente. Ella se detuvo en su lugar y lo miró fijamente, esperando a que le dijera algo. – Lo siento.

- Touya… - Susurró la chica, quien hizo un amague para tocarle el hombro a su hermano, pero se arrepintió, apretó su mano en un puño y volvió a bajarla lentamente hasta su falda.

- De verdad lo siento… - Dijo Touya con la voz baja. - tantos… intentos de protegerte a mi manera, y sin embargo no me salió bien, al contrario, solo hicieron que enfoques tu odio en mí.

- Yo no te odio hermano.

- No se como no lo haces. – Respondió Touya. – Desde el sábado en la tarde hasta ahora, estuve pensando en muchas cosas, entre ellas los errores que cometí en mi vida… y entre ellos, el mayor fue la forma de tratarte que tuve todos estos años.

- No hace falta que…

- No Sakura. – Respondió firmemente. – Si hace falta, porque… a pesar de todo eres lo más importante para mí, por lo que velé todos los días de mi vida desde… desde esa noche. – Sakura iba a replicar, pero él se lo impidió. – No se como no me dijiste antes lo que había pasado, hubiera actuado de otra forma, te hubiera podido comprender…

- Nadie hubiera podido hacerlo. – Respondió Sakura desviando la vista de los ojos de su hermano. – Y si las cosas sucedieron de esa manera, era porque tenía que ser así.

- No pude ver que ya no eres una niña, que ya tomas decisiones propias, y que no toda tu vida ibas a ser mi hermana pequeña. – La mayoría de los alumnos habían ingresado al instituto, Tomoyo aún seguía de pie al lado del auto, esperando a que Sakura terminara de hablar con su hermano.

- Touya, tal vez el sábado fui algo dura para decirte las cosas… o no me salieron como esperaba porque estaba enfurecida, pero siempre me sometí a tu voluntad para ser la hermana que tu siempre esperaste que yo sea, siempre… hice lo que tu quisiste que yo hiciera… nunca tuve las mejores calificaciones, pero soy la líder del grupo de porristas, nunca tuve mas amigos de los que ya conoces… Tomoyo, Eriol, Kerberos… nunca tuve un novio, ya que no me lo permitiste y tampoco yo quería tenerlos, no me acercaba a nadie, los alumnos en el colegio me respetan, nunca te desobedecí… y sin embargo tus celos obsesivos hacia mi nunca cesaron, si no era por una cosa, era por otra y… ¿hace cuanto que no recibo una muestra de cariño de tu parte?

- Lo siento mucho Sakura, de verdad lo siento…

- Pero a pesar de todo eso… te quiero, eres mi hermano, y nunca voy a poder dejar de quererte… y si hiciste algo por mí... gracias a la terapia que insiste que empezara… aquella vez, pude dejar ese problema que tenía.

- Yo… yo también te quiero monstruo. – Le dijo Touya con una pequeña sonrisa torcida. Sakura se emocionó al escuchar a su hermano llamarla de esa manera, no la llamaba así desde aquel accidente con las pastillas… - Y en cuanto a ese mocoso que ahora tienes por… no se, amigo, "novio", lo que fuera… muy a mi pesar, aceptaré tu relación con él. – Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

- Hubiera seguido con él aunque no lo aceptaras… - Respondió mirándolo fijamente. Touya suspiró.

- Lo se… ¿Por qué te piensas que lo estoy aceptando? Si supiera que tengo posibilidad alguna de que lo dejes, no daría mi brazo a torcer. – Sakura rió.

- Gracias hermano.

- No agradezcas, simplemente discúlpame… y ahora sal del auto que en cualquier momento cierran el ingreso.

- Ya te disculpé. – Le dijo Sakura antes de bajar del auto y unirse junto con Tomoyo.

Touya hizo rugir el motor de su Audi, Sakura se despidió con la mano y junto con Tomoyo ingresaron al colegio.

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros, Touya era el ser mas orgulloso e inexpresivo del planeta tierra, aún así lo adoraba. Cada tarde recordaba cuando él la llevaba en su espalda porque estaba cansada de caminar, o simplemente quería que él la cargara. Sus constantes bromas pesadas y su afán de llamarla monstruo todos los días de su vida.  
Las tardes con su madre tocando el piano en el salón de la casa, comiendo cosas ricas y cantando mientras Nadeishko les tocaba una canción que ellos sabían.  
La voz de Tomoyo la trajo nuevamente a la tierra.

- ¡Sakura Kinomoto!

- ¡¿Hoe?!

- Diablos, hace rato te estoy hablando y pareces estar en otro planeta. – Se quejó la amatista.

- Lo siento Tomoyo, estaba pensando en casa.

- Lo imaginé. – Respondió la chica con una dulce sonrisa mientras ambas subían las escaleras hacia su habitación.

- ¿Qué me decías?

- Nada, simplemente estaba comentándote que Takashi le dijo a Chiharu que estaban programando la segunda etapa de las carreras de motos…

- Ah… si, algo escuché… de todos modos Yukiko quedó descalificada, no tiene sentido que siga…

- ¡Pero has quedado para la segunda etapa! Mira si ganas…

- Dudo mucho que lo haga, hay mejores corredores que yo… - miró hacia arriba. - de todos modos seguiré jugando…

- Mejor así, si el año pasado lograste quedar en segundo lugar… ¿Por qué este año no en el primero?

Sakura rió junto con Tomoyo. Ambas se pusieron a deshacer sus bolsos, la habitación aún estaba vacía.  
En ese momento, Meiling entró a la habitación, sostenía en su mano derecha una caja de palomitas de maíz y en la otra una gaseosa.

- ¡¡Volvieron!! – Exclamó con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo un gesto de abrazo con los brazos.

- Vaya Mei, parece como si volvieras del cine… - Dijo Sakura alzando una ceja.

- No, no, que va, si no he salido este fin de semana del instituto por dejar que mi primito y tú tengan una larga y dura noche sexual. – Respondió Meiling con una sonrisa divertida. Sakura se sonrojó. - ¡Sakura fue una indirecta para que me contaras!

- ¡¡Hay Meiling!! – Exclamó la castaña. – Nada que otras parejas no hayan hecho nunca jamás en la existencia.

- No pero… digo, ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Cómo se portó Syaoran? ¿Se cuidaron? ¿el tamaño del… ya sabes… es convencional?

- ¡Y yo que diablos se si su tamaño es "convencional"! – Exclamó Sakura sonrojada como un tomate.

- Bueno, solo preguntaba. – Respondió Meiling apoyando en la mesa de luz la bolsa de palomitas y la gaseosa. Sakura se acercó a Meiling y le mostró su mano izquierda.

¡¡Oh por Dios!! ¡¡Oh por Dios!! Estás… ¡Hay! ¡Syaoran se ha comprometido contigo! – Gritó Meiling emocionada - ¡Es hermoso Sakura! ¡Muy hermoso!

- Toda la noche fue hermosa, me dio el anillo después de cenar. – Explicó Sakura con una sonrisa. – Estaba nervioso, nunca lo había visto tartamudear de esa manera.

- Es que Syaoran, después de todo, es un caballero. – Dijo Meiling. – Se ha criado con las normas de las familias tradicionales de China… aunque haya tenido una época de sexópata empedernido.

- Sakura le contó sin muchos detalles, lo que había ocurrido la noche en la que se quedó a dormir en el departamento de Syaoran… a quien por cierto tenía muchas ganas de ver.

Cuando Chiharu regresó a la habitación, Sakura tuvo que repetir toda la historia nuevamente, para su desgracia; pero por suerte, Chiharu era mucho más discreta que Meiling y que Tomoyo y no la hizo avergonzarse tanto o tener que dar muchos detalles.  
Antes de irse a acostar, revisó su celular, a ver si alguien no le había mandado un mensaje o algún llamado, pero no, su celular estaba en blanco, Rika no había respondido a su llamada, desde la última noticia que había recibido de ella, Sakura se había quedado muy preocupada… ya que hacía exactamente dos semanas exactas que Rika no se presentaba en el colegio. Syaoran tampoco le había mandado mensaje, lo cual le llamaba un poco la atención.  
Se recostó y, en su somnolencia notó como la puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente, y se volvía a cerrar… pero tenía tanto sueño que no pudo distinguir quien era y se quedó completamente dormida.

_Iba caminando sola, completamente sola en medio de un largo pasillo frío, en cuyos costados había cajas de cartón. De repente, alguien la atrapó y le tapó la boca con un pañuelo para que no grite.  
_

_- No grites pequeña… y pórtate bien, así no te dolerá y te aseguro que tarde o temprano lo terminarás disfrutando, pero si te portas mal… será todo lo contrario. – Susurró una fría voz contra su oído. _

_¡Ayuda! ¡Mamá, papá, hermano! ¡¡Syaoran!! – Intentó gritar. _

_El hombre la dio vuelta bruscamente y se encontró cara a cara con un par de ojos ámbares que la miraban deseosos, furiosos, no era la mirada de su Syaoran… pero al que veía si era Syaoran. _

_- Quédate quieta Sakura, si quieres saber lo que es bueno. – Volvió a advertir, esta vez, si con la voz de Syaoran, no con la voz fría con la que le había susurrado en el oído. _

- ¡¡No Syaoran!! – Gritó

Miró a su alrededor; estaba todo completamente oscuro, todo había sido una pesadilla, una maldita y asquerosa pesadilla. Tomó el reloj de su mesita de noche y vio que eran las seis y media de la mañana, en media hora sonaría el despertador.  
Estaba totalmente empapada en sudor, por lo cual decidió levantarse, ya que no podría dormir solo por media hora mas, y aprovecharía ese tiempo para darse una ducha.  
Los primeros rayos del sol asomaban por la ventana, estaba bastante fresco, por lo cual se puso su uniforme y un suéter escote en v color negro con el escudo del colegio.  
Meiling hablaba incoherencias entre sueños, lo cual hizo reír a Sakura. Miró hacia la cama de Tomoyo y notó que estaba vacía.

_"¿Es que acaso ya se habría despertado?" _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO  
_

El despertador del celular de Eriol comenzó a sonar insistentemente a las siete en punto. Los segundos pasaban y nadie apagaba el maldito despertador, ni siquiera un fallido zapatillazo que le dio Kerberos, intentando dar con el condenado celular.

- Demonios Eriol, ¡apaga el maldito despertador! – Exclamó semidormido Takashi, pero nadie le respondió.

- ¡Eriol!

- Estúpido Eriol, cuando me levante voy a darte un buen golpe en la cabeza. – Amenazó Kerberos gruñendo entre dientes.

Después de diez minutos aproximadamente, en los cuales Eriol no dio señal de vida desde su cama, Syaoran se levantó y cruzó la habitación para apagar el aparato, y entonces se dio cuenta que la cama de Eriol estaba vacía.

- Eriol no está. – Anunció a los otros dos que estaban semidormidos en sus camas.

Kerberos se sentó el cama y refregó sus ojos, definitivamente Eriol no estaba. Se levantó y entró en el baño mientras que Syaoran se intentaba poner el uniforme y Takashi intentaba robar unos minutos más de sueño.  
De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y entró Eriol acomodándose la corbata de su uniforme, con la camisa mal abrochada y totalmente despeinado. Syaoran alzó una ceja y lo miró con burla.

- Creo que no es necesario preguntar en donde estabas. – Dijo con una sonrisa torcida. – Pero la próxima vez asegúrate de apagar el despertador, si no quieres quedarte sin pelotas.

- No es para tanto, al menos durmieron, yo no pude dormir…

- O no quisiste dormir Eriol. – Agregó Kerberos saliendo del baño. – No quiero imaginarme como reaccionará Spinelsun al saber que tiene más cuernos que un alce.

- Bah, Tomoyo no lo quiere.

- No, pero es su novio.

- Ella va a terminar con él, me lo prometió.

- Eriol… - Llamó Kerberos con un suspiro. – Créeme que conozco a mi primo y no va a dejar a Tomoyo tan fácilmente.

- No va a obligarla a estar con él.

Kerberos puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la habitación una vez vestido, al igual que Syaoran, quien estaba ansioso por ver a Sakura.  
Al llegar al comedor, Syaoran vio a Sakura sentada sin sus amigas, por lo cual fue lentamente por detrás y le cubrió los ojos sorprendiéndola.  
Al principio Sakura atajó la respiración por el susto, pero reconoció el perfume de su novio enseguida y sonrió.

- Buenos días amor. – Le susurró suavemente en el oído.

- Buenos días Syaoran. – Respondió la chica dándole un beso en los labios.

- Hola, si, ¿Qué tal? – Dijo Kerberos entre Syaoran y Sakura. – Yo también existo, ¡pero claro! ¿Quién tiene en cuenta al gran Kerberos? Nadie…

- ¡Kero! – Exclamó Sakura pegándole juguetonamente en la espalda. – No seas tonto.

- No soy tonto… pero es chocante ver que tu mejor amiga te ignora olímpicamente porque está en una nube rosa llena de muchos Syaoran vaya a saber haciendo que cosas que no me quiero imaginar…

- ¡Kero! – Se quejó Sakura sonrojándose. – Ya cállate, iba a saludarte…

- Si, claro.

Pidieron sus desayunos y se sentaron los tres juntos mientras conversaban de temas triviales. Al rato se les unió Meiling seguida de Chiharu y Tomoyo, mientras que Eriol y Takashi fueron a comprar sus respectivos desayunos.

Cuando se estaban por levantar de la mesa, Spinelsun llegó al comedor y abrazó a Tomoyo, quien se sorprendió y abrió los ojos de manera exagerada, sonriéndole muy falsamente. Sakura se dio cuenta de eso, y pensó que si Spinelsun no se daba cuenta, era un estúpido… o que a lo mejor si se daba cuenta, pero prefería pasar por idiota antes que correr el riesgo de perder a Tomoyo.  
Eriol apretó fuertemente los dientes y se dedicó a engullir su desayuno. Se notaba la incomodidad del ambiente, pero sin saber porque, Sakura tenía la sensación de que Spinelsun disfrutaba con esa situación.

Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de la hora del desayuno y el comienzo de los diez minutos libres antes de iniciar las clases, Sakura fue a su habitación a buscar sus útiles para la clase del día, junto con Tomoyo, Chiharu y Meiling.  
Ya en el salón de clases, mientras esperaban a que llegara la profesora de matemáticas, Eriol, Syaoran y Takashi se tiraban bolas de papel, como niños de primaria según la opinión de Tomoyo, quien hablaba sobre las actitudes de los chicos con Chiharu, Meiling y Kerberos. Sakura garabateaba cosas sin sentido en una hoja la cual terminó tirando contra la cabeza de una chica, a quien pescó mirando con mucho interés a su Syaoran, si, porque ahora, para ella, Syaoran tenía artículo y dueña. Tomoyo rió disimuladamente cuando la chica se sonrojó al ver a Sakura y agachó la cabeza, claro, en el colegio nadie se metía con Sakura, excepto Yukiko Makoto, claro estaba, que se encontraba hablando con Naoko y otra chica de cabello negro.  
Cuando la profesora llegó, se sentaron todos en sus respectivos asientos, ya que el día de hoy, les entregarían los trimestrales que definirían su suerte para el final del año.

- Muy bien, les he traído los resultados de los exámenes… y debo decir que me he llevado varias sorpresas… así que de inmediato los iré entregando para que se vayan enterando de la situación en la que se encuentran.

- Vieja de mierda. – Murmuró Eriol al aire.

- Hiraguizawa, lo escuché… dos puntos menos en el examen y cuando salga quiero que vaya directo a la oficina de la directora. – Respondió la mujer sin levantar la vista del papel en el que escribía, pasando las notas a la planilla. Syaoran rió disimuladamente. – Los que han sacado una calificación mayor de seis están capacitados de dar el examen final, los que no… al menos que no me sorprendan de aquí a finalizar el año, los veo en diciembre, claro. – Akisaki… seis, Amiyama dos, Daidougi nueve. – Sakura le regaló una sonrisa a Tomoyo, quien estaba muy feliz al oír su nota. – Firasagui dos, Hikagaru seis, Hiraguizawa ocho… pero con los dos puntos menos que le he restado le queda un seis, así que raspando… no se olvide que tiene un cuatro en el parcial anterior… - Eriol bufó. – Así siguió con un par mas, de los cuales muchos no habían aprobado el examen. – Jirachako cinco, Katsumoto seis, Kinomoto…. Nueve. – Dijo arrastrando las palabras. Todo el curso se giró para mirar a Sakura, quien se abochornó en su asiento y miró fijamente su pupitre avergonzada. Era públicamente sabido el problema que tenía Sakura con las matemáticas, ya que siempre tenía las peores notas de la clase, y mas aún sabido el conflicto que tenía Sakura con su profesora, y viceversa. – Debo reconocer que es la nota que mas me ha sorprendido en este período, y no es posible que se haya copiado ya que su tema era único, ninguno de ustedes lo tenía… así que mis felicitaciones Kinomoto. – Lang… siete, Li…

Repentinamente, la puerta del salón de clases se abrió dejando entrar a Rika Sasaki, después de semanas de ausencia en el instituto, con el rostro totalmente demacrado a la clase. Sakura, Chiharu, Meiling y Tomoyo la miraron totalmente sorprendidas, ya que nunca había respondido a sus llamadas ni sus mensajes, excepto la noche que respondió que estaba bien y no era necesario que se preocuparan por ella.

- Disculpe la tardanza profesora, pero mis padres ya han hablado con la directora y ella me autorizó a venir a la clase.

- Está bien Sasaki, tome asiento, pero no quiero que interrumpa mi clase hablando con sus compañeros… ya que me imagino que tiene cosas que contar de sus largas vacaciones en medio del período escolar, ¿verdad? – Rika quedó en silencio. – Como estaba diciendo… Li Meiling siete, Li Syaoran diez, que por cierto, es el único diez, así que mis felicitaciones… - Syaoran le sonrió sutilmente a Sakura y le pateó sutilmente el pie a Eriol por debajo del asiento. – Makeshi cinco, Makoto cuatro… - Yukiko puso los ojos en blanco, mientras la profesora siguió con la lista. – Sasaki… uno. – Rika se sonrojó. – Sabe que no tiene posibilidad de recuperar… así que la veo directo en el período de examen de marzo.

Siguió con la lista hasta que terminó. Kerberos se había sacado un ocho, al igual que Chiharu, mientras que Yamasaki tuvo que lidiar con un cuatro y Naoko con un siete.  
En lo que restó de la clase, Rika no levantó ni una vez el rostro para mirar a sus amigas, ni siquiera una mirada sutil les mandó, lo cual le preocupó en demasía a Sakura y Tomoyo.  
Luego de matemática, vino la hora de literatura, y luego la de historia, hasta que llegó el descanso, por lo cual, apenas sonó la campana, todos se levantaron para salir del salón.  
Rika estaba a punto de salir, cuando Tomoyo, Chiharu y Sakura la acorralaron en el salón y esperaron a que se fueran todos.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido Rika? – Preguntó Sakura. - ¿Por qué no nos has llamado?

- No se de que me hablas Sakura, déjenme ir.

- No, de ninguna manera Rika, nos debes una explicación. – Chicharu la miró fijamente, clavándole sus ojos castaños.

- No ha ocurrido nada, déjenme en paz. – Tomoyo suspiró.

- Somos tus amigas Rika, y siempre apelamos a tu bien… nos hemos apoyado juntas durante años, y sabes que te queremos… no veo la razón por la cual actuar así. – Explicó dulcemente la amatista acariciando el rostro de Rika.

- No entiendes Tomoyo… ya no soy igual que ustedes…

- Rika, no somos iguales, simplemente somos amigas, no es necesario que tengas que ser igual a nosotras, y si es por el bebé, te ayudaremos con ese tema, pero no vas a dejar de ser nuestra amiga por ser mamá… - Explicó Chiharu.

- ¡¡No va a haber bebé!! – Gritó Rika derramando lágrimas. - ¡No va a nacer ningún bebé! ¡No tengo más ningún bebé! ¡Mi padre se ha encargado de que nada manche la reputación de nuestra familia! – Las tres amigas se quedaron calladas ante la declaración de Rika, quien se sentó en el piso y se hizo un ovillo empezando a llorar desconsoladamente. – Por eso no he venido antes… tenía que recuperarme bien después de… después del aborto…

- Rika… susurró Chiharu abrazándola fuertemente. – Lo sentimos… nosotras no sabíamos…

- Pero ya era grande el bebé… - Susurró Sakura impresionada. - ¿Cómo han sido capaces?

- Cuando se lo dije a mi madre… lo primero que me preguntó es si alguien lo sabía en el colegio… y yo le respondí que no… para no generarle ningún disgusto, porque las únicas que lo sabían eran ustedes… y me respondió que menos mal, ya que quedaría peor visto que ellos fueran una familia de abortistas… y habló con mi padre, quien dijo que no me preocupara, que enseguida se desharían del problema y… yo les dije que quería tenerlo… y me dijeron que estaba loca, que era imposible, y si decidía tener ese bebé, no entraría nunca mas a esa casa ni pertenecería a la familia… así que mi padre habló con el mejor médico de Japón y ya ven…

- Tomoyo abrazó a Rika e insistió en que fueran a la habitación. Pidieron permiso y solo permitieron que Tomoyo la acompañara, mientras Chiharu y Sakura iban a buscar a Meiling que debía estar con los chicos en el patio.

- Yo quería ese bebé Tomoyo…

- Lo se Rika… - Susurró la amatista acariciándole suavemente el cabello. – Pero ya tendrás otras oportunidades para ser madre, quizás este no era el mejor momento…

- Lo se… pero… no se, ya me había hecho a la idea. – Respondió Rika. – No me importa lo que Terrada dijera… ni pensara, solo el niño o niña… ni siquiera lo llegué a conocer, pero lo sentí Tomoyo.

- Hay Rika…

En las siguientes clases, no aparecieron ni Tomoyo ni Rika, ya que tenían permiso para ausentarse al decir que Rika se había descompuesto.  
Cuando terminó el horario de clases, debían ir corriendo a la clase de gimnasia, ya que era lunes y ese día tenían dos horas de entrenamiento.  
En el gimnasio, se encontraban todos los alumnos del último curso sentados, ya que la directora les había dado el anuncio de que tendrían un nuevo profesor titular en gimnasia, el cual sería presentado ese día.

- ¿Crees que sea guapo? – Preguntó Chiharu a Sakura en un susurro. Takashi le dio un codazo, por lo cual Sakura rió.

- Lo conozco Chiharu, creo que es pariente de Terrada o algo así, unas veces me lo he cruzado en el instituto, y supe que estuvo de profesor suplente con los cursos inferiores. – Respondió Sakura. – Parece un buen hombre, al menos me ha dado buenos consejos.

- Así que ahora le pides consejos a los profesores eh…

- Oh cállate Syaoran. – Sakura rió.

En ese momento, Terrada ingresó al gimnasio junto con un hombre robusto, de cabello castaño, piel trigueña y anteojos oscuros. Las chicas comenzaron a murmurar, ya que era un hombre bien parecido. Le dirigió una sonrisa a Sakura, por lo cual se sonrojó, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Syaoran, quien se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

- Bien alumnos, él es el nuevo profesor de gimnasia, el que se hará cargo del grupo de ahora en adelante… su nombre es Henrry Terrada. Me imagino que no le crearán ningún problema… sobre todo, porque es mi hermano mayor. – Explicó con una sonrisa seductora, varias chicas suspiraron, mientras que a Sakura se le revolvió el estómago pensando en Rika.

Comenzaron trotando suavemente por el perímetro de la cancha de basket, para entrar en calor. Todos trotaban al mismo ritmo mientras el nuevo Terrada los observaba, o mejor dicho, la observaba, ya que tenía los ojos clavados en Sakura, y el único que se había dado cuenta era Syaoran, quien tenía un humor bastante mas fastidioso de lo normal.

- ¡Kinomoto! – La llamó el profesor nuevo. Sakura lo miró mientras seguía su trote hasta llegar a dónde él se encontraba.

- Si profesor.

- Ve a buscar la bolsa de pelotas al sótano para hacer un precalentamiento. – Sakura asintió.

Después de diez minutos, Henrry Terrada dio la orden de que se detengan. Se sentaron todos en el piso mirando hacia el profesor, hasta que Sakura llegó con la bolsa de pelotas.  
Estuvieron toda la clase haciendo absurdos ejercicios, según Syaoran, con las pelotas, en pareja, y para mostrar como sería, Terrada utilizó a Sakura como una especie de asistente, después de elogiarla varias veces diciendo que era una excelente deportista.

- Sakura, ¿Qué diablos generas en las personas para que se queden totalmente enganchados contigo? – Preguntó Chiharu mientras volvían a sus habitaciones para asearse después de la clase de deportes.

- Hay Chiharu, que cosas dices…

- Bueno, digamos que es cierto. – Respondió Meiling. – Mi primo está totalmente enamorado de ti… y por lo que he rescatado de algunas conversaciones, se que Terrada también lo estuvo… y al parecer su hermano, este nuevo Henrry Terrada te ha echado el ojo.

- Digamos no es muy normal que un profesor se fije en una alumna. – Respondió Chiharu. – Aunque Sakura es muy bonita. – La aludida se sonrojó.

- Pero con ese sentido entonces... ¿Rika que? Ella se ha enamorado de un profesor, quien se ha fijado en ella.

- Si, pero sabes perfectamente que Terrada pretendía de ti, solo que Rika se le ha entregado muy fácil. – Respondió Chiharu.

- Oigan, cambiando un poco de tema, ¿ya han averiguado algo para el baile de presentación? – Preguntó Sakura. Meiling la miró confundida.

- ¡¡Oh no!! – Gritó Chiharu deteniéndose en seco. - ¡El baile de presentación! ¡Se me ha olvidado! ¿Qué le diré ahora a Tomoyo? ¡No hemos ensayado ni hemos elegido a la estudiante líder que abrirá el baile! Aunque todos sabemos que será Sakura, no hay que ser un genio para saberlo…

- Aún así la directora no ha dado las indicaciones correspondientes, por lo tanto, no hay que exaltarse todavía. – Dijo Sakura intentando tranquilizar a Chiharu.

- ¡¡Sakura!! – Gritó. - ¡¿Cómo que no hay que exaltarse?! Ese baile es nuestra carta de presentación para la sociedad, ¿Cómo pretendes que consigamos marido y cupos para la universidad? Además de que nuestro baile debe ser el mejor de todos los años del instituto Seijo, Tomoyo y yo nos lo hemos propuesto desde nuestro primer año del secundario y es algo con lo que sueño desde que mi hermana mayor se ha graduado.

- Chiharu… tranquilízate, es solo un baile… además, por casarte no debes tener apuros, supongo que Takashi se comprometerá contigo en cuanto termine el colegio, ¿verdad? Y serás la esposa de unos cuantos millones de dólares en tu cuenta bancaria, ya que si no me equivoco, el padre de Takashi es el dueño de uno de los bancos mas importantes de Japón y del mundo… y es único hijo, no puedes dejar escapar una oportunidad así… - Dijo Meiling. – Y en cuanto a la universidad… bueno, si no llegas a conseguir cupo, seguro tus padres pondrán dinero…

- Hay Meiling, pero sabes lo mal que queda visto si se llega a saber que mis padres han pagado para que yo tenga un espacio en Yale…

- ¿Piensas ir a Yale Chiharu?

- Claro Mei, pienso especializarme en arquitectura en Yale, así sigo con la empresa de construcciones mas importante de Asia que me dejará mi padre… ¿tu que piensas hacer?

- Regresaré a Hong Kong con Syaoran apenas terminemos el período escolar… como soy China tengo la obligación de cumplir con unas estrictas clases de cómo ser una buena esposa y luego podré elegir que carrera seguir, pero solo dentro de China, claro… es así como funciona el régimen de nuestra familia, mientras que Syaoran puede ir a donde se le de la gana…

- ¿Sabes que seguirá Syaoran Mei? – Preguntó Sakura.

- Claro, administración de empresas en Harvard o en Dartmouth, y seguramente hará algún tipo de posgrado en China… tiene que llevar adelante nuestra familia, ya que él es el único heredero.

- Oh…

- ¿Y tú que harás Sakura?

- No lo he decidido… me gusta mucho el diseño de modas, mi madre era modelo y diseñadora… pero aún no lo se, además de que Tomoyo seguirá lo mismo, creo…

- Bueno, pueden estudiar juntas…

- Claro.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se encontraron con Rika, quien estaba poniéndose al día con lo que habían visto en el período que ella estuvo ausente. Tomoyo la estaba ayudando.

- ¡Tommy! – Gritó Chiharu con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Meiling se tapó los oídos al igual que Sakura y Rika. - ¡¡El baile de presentación!! – La cara de Tomoyo se desfiguró en un segundo, y saltó de donde se encontraba como si le hubiera dado una corriente eléctrica.

- ¡¿Cómo se me pudo escapar?! – Buscó entre sus cosas una cinta métrica y unos papeles con lápices.

- ¿Qué haces Tomoyo? – Preguntó Sakura avergonzada mientras su amiga le medía la cinta métrica por todos lados y anotaba rápidamente en un papel.

- ¿Cómo que qué hago Sakura? Te tomo medidas. – Explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. – Tengo que buscar entre los diseños de mi madre cual es el mas adecuado para ti, después de todo, serás la estudiante líder que abrirá el baile…

- Hay, no se Tomoyo, puede ser cualquier otra persona…

- ¡¡No!! – Gritaron Tomoyo y Chiharu a unísono.

- Venimos planeando esto hace años, y serás la estudiante líder, como lo hemos planeado, y usarás un vestido acorde a tu nivel… además Sakura, estará tu familia, ¿Qué quieres que piensen de ti? – Preguntó Tomoyo. - ¿Acaso defraudarías a tu abuela Allison? Sabes que ella vendrá desde Nueva York solo para verte en el baile de presentación, y estará tu padre, tu hermano y… mucha gente importante, lo sabes bien. – Tomoyo se tomó el puente de la nariz con los dedos. - ¡Hace no mucho tu pretendías ser la estudiante líder también! ¿O lo has olvidado? Nadie puede ocupar tu lugar, no puedes dejarle ni un segundo de tregua a Yukiko.

- Tienes razón… - Susurró Sakura. – Pero tú tienes más clase que yo Tommy, ¿Por qué no lo eres tú?

- Por una simple y sencilla razón Sakura… tu eres Kinomoto, no yo. El colegio respeta a Kinomoto, y la directora pretende ver contento a tu padre, no al mío.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO

Eriol, Kerberos y Takashi ya se habían bañado, mientras que Syaoran acababa de salir del baño, con el pelo mojado y en ropa interior a juntarse con los chicos que lo esperaban en la habitación. Curiosamente, hablaban acerca de sus respectivos futuros cuando egresaran del colegio, ya que faltaban cuatro meses, o un poco menos, para terminar las clases.

- Bueno… creo que mi padre querrá que siga administración, o algo así para mi futuro… supongo que no debe ser fácil administrar la cadena de hoteles de mi familia, más las inversiones y las empresas de las que ahora somos dueños. – Explicó Eriol – Pero hasta no recibir instrucciones de mi padre, no se lo que haré…

- Yo seguiré administración en Dartmouth. – Dijo Syaoran. – Si sigues esa carrera podemos hacerla juntos…

- Ya sabía yo que tú no podías vivir sin mí. – Eriol le tiró un beso a Syaoran.

- No seas tan maricón Eriol, das asco. – Gruñó Kerberos. – Yo seguiré leyes en UCLA, así sigo con el estudio jurídico de mis padres, al igual que mi hermano…

- Oye Kero, ¿Qué es de la vida de tu hermano?

- Lo verán en la fiesta de graduación, no me pregunten por él, es un cáncer…

- No jodas, si tu hermano era lo mas buena onda que he visto de tu familia. – Agregó Eriol.

- Piensa lo que quieras, yo t digo las cosas como son, y Yue no es como ustedes creen que es… es un pobre infeliz que vive a costas de mis padres porque no puede hacer nada con su vida, y para peor necesita sacarle la chica a otro para poder tener a alguien con él… maldito resentido. – Dijo entre dientes.

- Hey Kero, relax. – Kerberos miró a Takashi fulminantemente, a lo cual él respondió haciendo el signo de amor y paz con los dedos y simulando fumar un atado de marihuana imaginario.

- No, no Takashi, no me incites que estoy limpio. – Aclaró Eriol alzando las manos.

- Para que estés limpio Eriol, necesitas años de limpieza tanto de sangre como mental. – Syaoran y Kerberos estallaron en carcajadas ante el comentario de Takashi. – Quizás a los ochenta, si es que vives, logres limpiarte por completo y ahí te creeré.

- ¡Oigan! – Exclamó Kerberos para llamar la atención de sus amigos. – ¿No les parece raro que las chicas no hayan comenzado con los preparativos para el baile de presentación?

- ¿Baile de presentación? – Preguntó Syaoran.

- Si, es verdad, es extraño… supongo que Tomoyo debe estar ocupada en otras cosas como para no haberse acordado de algo que para ella es tan importante… - Agregó Eriol cruzándose de brazos.

- Y, por lo que veo, Spinelsun le quita bastante tiempo. – Eriol fulminó a Takashi con la mirada.

- ¿Qué es el baile de presentación?

- Hay Syaoran, cierto que dentro de todo eres nuevo. – Dijo Eriol. – Y por lo que veo, no te has tomado ni dos segundos en leer lo básico de ese libro que te han dado cuando has entrado al instituto… - Syaoran miró disimuladamente a un libro que tenía en la portada el logo del instituto, el cual la directora le había dado el primer día que llegó.

- El baile de presentación, es un… digamos… un evento social de este colegio, por ser el mas importante de Japón, en el cual los alumnos del último año, en este caso nosotros, hacemos gala de nuestras maravillosas dotes artísticas de la danza…

- Eriol…deja de delirar… - Pidió Kerberos. – El baile de presentación es como si fuera un baile de fin de curso, donde las chicas son presentadas en sociedad, es más protocolar que otra cosa, ya que medio planeta sabe quienes son las chicas que vienen a este colegio, como Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika o Chiharu. – Explicó. – Por eso es más importante para ellas que para nosotros, aunque nos abre las puertas a las distintas universidades, ya que allí dejamos nuestras cartas de presentación y los representantes de las distintas universidades mas importantes del mundo vienen a ver nuestro baile.

- Además que claro, los padres ven a las futuras prometidas de sus hijos… y las eligen, claro. – Agregó Takashi. – Por ejemplo, mis padres conocerán a Chiharu, y estoy seguro que quedarán encantados.

- Tu deberías hacer buena letra Syaoran, ya que el señor Kinomoto vendrá a ese baile, sin duda alguna, estaría muy mal visto si el no concurre y eso tacharía su reputación… y si lo que te propones es casarte con Sakura algún día… deberías digamos… conquistar a Fujikata Kinomoto.

En el momento de descanso antes de la cena, Sakura, Tomoyo y Rika habían ocupado la televisión de la sala común de estar y hacían zapping buscando algo interesante mientras que Chiharu jugaba con Takashi, Kerberos y Syaoran al pool. Eriol se había quedado chateando con su laptop en la habitación.  
Mientras Tomoyo pasaba uno tras otros los canales, Rika le arreglaba las uñas a Sakura y pensaba en que poder hacerle en las uñas para el baile de presentación, debían finalizar lo más rápido posible para llevarlo a cabo con la mayor rapidez.  
En ese momento, la directora ingresó al salón común junto con su secretario. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

- Kinomoto, por favor necesito que venga a mi despacho. – Sakura se agitó las manos para que se secara el esmalte y miró confundida a la directora.

- ¿Ocurrió algo directora Makeshi? – Preguntó Sakura. Syaoran miró con mucha curiosidad la escena ya que no encontraba ninguna razón para que la directora llamara a Sakura. Tomoyo se puso de pie para acompañarla.

- No señorita Daidougi, he llamado solo a Kinomoto. – Dijo la directora frenándola con un gesto de la mano. – Kinomoto, en mi despacho le explico. – Sakura caminó detrás de la directora y le envió una mirada de disculpa a Tomoyo y de confusión, ya que ella había tenido una conducta intachable los últimos días.

Chiharu, Kerberos y Takashi siguieron jugando al pool, mientras que Syaoran, inquieto, se acercó a Tomoyo y se sentó donde anteriormente había estado sentada Sakura.  
Tomoyo siguió pasando los canales hasta que se detuvo en uno de noticias para ver el informe meteorológico del tiempo.

"_Les informamos que esta semana el tiempo estará estable y sin probabilidad de lluvias, mientras que el viernes tendremos un descenso brusco de temperatura rodeando los cinco grados centígrados…"_

- Tomoyo, ¿Qué crees que pudo ocurrir con Sakura? – Preguntó Syaoran.

- No lo se, ella no ha hecho nada… que yo sepa. – Respondió. - ¿No sabes que pudo ser?

- No… pero a juzgar por la cara de la directora, creo que no le gustará nada a Sakura…

- Lo mismo creo… - Tomoyo miró preocupada a Syaoran, quien miraba a un punto fijo en el suelo.

"_Ahora vamos con las últimas noticias del día de hoy… fue encontrado el cuerpo de un hombre __quien ha sido degollado…" _

- Tommy, ¿haces el favor de cambiar? – Pidió Rika con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Es que te da impresión la gente asesinada Sasaki? – Preguntó Syaoran burlándose.

- Syaoran, no es gracioso. – Agregó Tomoyo apuntando al televisor con el control remoto.

"… _el hombre fue reconocido como Takedo Irokashi, por su esposa quien…" _

Tomoyo soltó el control remoto que fue a parar al suelo desarmándose en pedazos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y tragó en seco. Syaoran la miró confundido, al igual que Rika. Pidió que subieran el volumen.

"_Al parecer, el hombre se encontraba solo en su vivienda, en los suburbios de Tokio, y mientras su esposa e hijos salieron a comprar, un mal viviente entró en la casa asesinando a Takedo Irokashi. Se ha presumido al principio que ha sido con intención de robo, mas sin embargo, no se han llevado ni el dinero que el hombre llevaba en el bolsillo, así que será solo cuestión de tiempo para que la policía averigüe lo que en realidad ha ocurrido, sin dejar de tener en cuenta, que el asesinato ha sido con crueldad y muy limpio, tan limpio que el asesino no ha dejado ni una sola huella, tan solo el cadáver de un hombre y una familia destrozada.  
Por otro lado, en el otro extremo de la ciudad, se ha denunciado el robo de…" _

- Cambia de canal Rika. – Pidió Tomoyo sin apartar los ojos del televisor. - Busca otro canal de noticias donde pase el asesinato de ese hombre.

- ¿Acaso lo conoces Tomoyo? - Preguntó Syaoran frotando los brazos de Tomoyo, quien se había quedado helada.

- Syaoran… ese hombre… la muerte de ese hombre no es casual, a ese hombre lo han asesinado…

- Hay Tomoyo, ¿Qué sabes, si apenas han descartado la posibilidad de que haya sido un robo? – Dijo Rika poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Rika! – Exclamó Tomoyo. – Ese hombre es Takedo Irokashi, uno de los que formaban esa banda que mató a la madre de Sakura… a quien ella fue a visitar e intentó ayudarle para buscar al mal parido que le hizo tanto daño… y ahora está muerto… - Syaoran se quedó helado.

- Entonces… lo que tu dices es que…

- Que su ex socio lo asesinó, claro. Que ese hijo de perra ha vuelto a Japón y se ha vengado de Irokashi… - Explicó Tomoyo. – Sakura me contó que cuando ella lo fue a visitar, él le comentó que el hombre que violó a Sakura se hizo llamar Hirokashi, muy similar al hombre de él, pero que era un nombre falso, que nunca dijo su nombre real… y que le había ido a amenazar, que lo observaba…

- Entonces… seguramente supo que Sakura lo fue a visitar… y tomó venganza contra él.

- Exacto… por lo cual Sakura… está en peligro.

Syaoran se quedó serio, mirando a la nada. No sabía como podría ayudar a Sakura, ni como le diría que su única conexión con su pasado había sino asesinado.  
Ella sacaría las mismas conclusiones que Tomoyo, y sobre todo, insistiría en encontrarlo para vengarse de él.

Mientras tanto, Sakura tomaba asiento delante de la directora, quien la miró seriamente a través de los anteojos con montura de carey. Se retorció nerviosamente las manos.  
Sakura la miró sin comprender hasta que Makeshi carraspeó y decidió hablar.

- Sakura… ¿tú conoces a un tal Takedo Irokashi? – Sakura se sorprendió ante la pregunta de la mujer. ¿Cómo sabría ella de la existencia de Takedo? ¿Debería decirle la verdad?

- S… si directora Makeshi. – Respondió dubitativa. - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Ese hombre… fue hallado asesinado en su vivienda esta mañana…

Sakura miró a la mujer que le daba esa noticia y sintió como el mundo se desmoronaba a sus pies. Takedo, su pasaje hacia el maldito, había sido asesinado. Ahora cada vez estaba mas y mas lejos, parecía algo que nunca iba a poder lograr.  
Se sintió desfallecer y ni cuenta se dió cuando todo se puso negro y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

**Hola!! **

**Hay, sinceramente lamento muchísimo la tardanza, se que no tengo perdón, va a hacer casi un año que no actualizo y me averguenzo de ello.... pero con la facultad, los parciales y un viaje que tuve la oportunidad de hacer este año, que por cierto me llevó tres meses, no he tenido tiempo para nada... además de unos asuntos personales y que carecía totalmente de inspiración. **

**Pero no se preocupen NO pienso abandonar este fic, así tarde una eternidad, lo voy a terminar, por respeto a ustedes que lo leen, y por finalizar algo que he comenzado. **

**Quería agradecerles muchísimo los reviews que me han mandado, me motivan cada vez que me llega un mail avisándome de un nuevo review. Además de que me sorprendí muchísimo con la cantidad de reviews que me han dejado en el último capítulo que he subido. **

**Bueno, después de eso, solo me queda decirles gracias, infinitamente gracias, ya que me complace y me satisface mucho el saber que mi historia los atrapa y entretiene.**

**Intentaré no tardar mucho la próxima vez, lo prometo. **

**Saludos para todos!! Y de paso Felíz Navidad, felíz año nuevo, felices reyes, y felíz San Valentín (atrasadísimos, pero al menos tuve la intención) **

**En fin, gracias por todo! Hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**Besos **

**. **

**Adelantos del próximo capítulo...**

_- Está en Japón Tomoyo... debo encontrarlo. _

_- No sabes si aún está en Japón... _

_- Si, lo se, porque él sabe que yo sigo aquí... sabe que yo he conversado con Takedo, ¡por eso lo mató!_

_- ¿Y como lo encontrarás? _

_- No se, buscaré bajo cielo y tierra hasta encontrarlo... _

* * *

_- Señorita Kinomoto, la hemos mandado a llamar, ya que en uno de los allanamientos hemos encontrado esta carta, al cual lleva su nombre y está escrita en puño y letra por Takedo Irokashi. Por lo cual deducimos que usted lo conoce, y me gustaría que nos explicara cual era su grado de conexión con él..._

_- ¿Una carta? ¿Puedo leerla? Yo... tengo sospechas de quien pudo ser el asesino... _

_"Querida Sakura, se que no tengo perdón por lo que he hecho, solo espero que pueda servirte lo que te detallo a continuación. Se que él me está vigilando, y que no creo que me quede mucho tiempo de vida, quiere vengarse de mi..." _

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado jejeje. Las cosas van acercando mas a Sakura y a Henrry Terrada... porq me imagino que ya saben quien es Henrry Terrada, no que si? **

**Saludos!! Espero sus comentarios sean malos, feos, buenos, lindos, elogiadores, debastadores, críticas, reclamos, etc, etc... es un número abierto.**

**Jajajaja. ¡¡Saludos!!  
**


	28. Capítulo 28

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio…**_

_Sakura miró a la mujer que le daba esa noticia y sintió como el mundo se desmoronaba a sus pies. Takedo, su pasaje hacia el maldito, había sido asesinado. Ahora cada vez estaba más y más lejos, parecía algo que nunca iba a poder lograr.  
Se sintió desfallecer y ni cuenta se dio cuando todo se puso negro y perdió el conocimiento._

**Capítulo 27 "Cambios extremos"  
**

Sakura abrió sus ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la fuerte luz que la alumbraba en ese cuartito pequeño con mosaicos blancos. Una anciana le sonrió mientras le retiraba un algodón emergido en alcohol que le había rozado por las narices para hacerla reaccionar.

- Sakura… - Susurró una preocupada Tomoyo tomándole suavemente de las manos. – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- To… Tomoyo… - Susurró mientras su cabeza intentaba reaccionar y volver a la realidad. – Me he desmayado, ¿verdad?

- Así es señorita Kinomoto, creo que debería comer una dosis considerable de azúcar. – Sakura miró confundida a la enfermera. – La directora me explicó que acababa de recibir una noticia algo dura y que por eso se ha puesto así.

- ¿Noticia? – Sakura frunció el entrecejo. - ¡Irokashi! – Exclamó levantándose de golpe.

- ¡Señorita Kinomoto tenga mas cuidado! – Gritó la enfermera atajándola de los hombros. – Debe actuar con precaución, no querrá desmayarse dos veces en un mismo día… ¿se siente mejor? – Sakura asintió. – Bien, entonces tiene permiso de irse con la señorita Daidougi a su habitación pero no quiero nada de esfuerzos físicos.

Tomoyo ayudó a Sakura a pararse, aunque no era necesario según ella, y le pasó un brazo por debajo de los hombros para acompañarla hacia fuera de la enfermería.  
En la puerta, la esperaba un preocupado Syaoran, que apenas la vio salir y la abrazó fuerte. Sakura aspiró su perfume embriagador.

- Oye Syaoran, la ahogarás. – Susurró Kerberos detrás de él. - ¿Cómo te sientes Sakurita?

- Bien Kero, gracias por preocuparte. – Respondió dándole un suave abrazo.

- Hemos visto las noticias. – Sakura se aferró a Syaoran. - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Nada… - Respondió Sakura. Su gesto se ensombreció. - ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?

- Bueno… digamos que hace un tiempo atrás solo pensabas en vengarte…

- Syaoran… no puedo hacer nada. – Respondió Sakura con un suspiro. – Ya está… no tengo ni una pista de donde comenzar, no puedo hacer nada.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, esa no era la forma en la que Sakura solía actuar, y eso le preocupaba.  
Caminaron juntos hacia el parque, donde se sentaron junto con Tomoyo y Kerberos sin decir ni una palabra, bajo la sombra de un árbol.  
El silencio se estaba tornando incómodo, nadie decía ni una palabra, solo se dignaban a mirar a Sakura, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el pasto, mientras lo arrancaba con suavidad y lo trituraba entre sus manos.

- Tomoyo… ¿Cuándo comenzaran con los preparativos del baile de presentación?

- Sakura… ¿no crees que es sobre otra cosa de lo que tenemos que hablar?

- Tomoyo… te he preguntado sobre el baile. – Respondió Sakura sin mirarla. Tomoyo miró a Syaoran confundida, y este le respondió sacudiendo levemente la cabeza negativamente.

- Esta semana nos pondremos con eso… Chiharu y yo, tu no tienes que preocuparte, solo de aprender a bailar y dejar que nosotras te tomemos las medidas para…

- Pero quiero ayudar…

- No es necesario Sak, no es necesario… - Respondió Tomoyo. Nadie habló. – Sakura… tenemos que hablar sobre lo que ocurrió…

- No quiero hablar. – Respondió Sakura levantándose de donde se encontraba. – No quiero hablar, mejor… voy a dar una vuelta…

- Te acompaño. – Dijo Syaoran levantándose también. Sakura le puso una mano en el hombro, sin mirarlo.

- Quiero ir sola.

Tomoyo y Kerberos miraron a Syaoran quien miró sorprendido y a la vez indeciso a Sakura, quien se alejó de ellos lentamente, caminando hacia el interior del edificio sin dar vuelta atrás, ni siquiera para dirigirles una mirada que les sacara el desconcierto.  
Su mente volaba a miles de kilómetros, no estaba segura ni ella que quería pensar. Alguien había asesinado a Takedo Irokashi, y lo más probable, para no decir lo único probable era que hubiera sido el maldito. Se sentía tan vacía, tan impotente, tan… no sabía como describir la angustia que sentía en su pecho. Pensó en la familia de Takedo, en su hija muerta, en el bebé que vio cuando visitó su casa, y se angustió por ellos. La dulce mujer que la había recibido estaba ahora sola, y quizás también corría peligro.  
Ellos no tenían los medios necesarios para protegerse como ella; ella movía un dedo y tenía cien guardaespaldas detrás de ella, pero esa familia no, y ahora que Takedo estaba muerto, se había llevado a la tumba cosas que quizás podrían ayudarle a ella.  
¿Por qué lo habían matado? La vez que ella fue a visitarlo a la casa, él estaba asustado, paranoico. Tenía las ventanas cerradas con traba y nunca corría las cortinas, él sabía que lo estaban vigilando, pero… ¿Quién? ¿Hirokashi o alguien enviado por él? Sin dudas él estaba detrás de esa muerte, pero ¿Cuál era el motivo? ¿Venganza? ¿O porque sabía que él la había ayudado?  
Escuchó unas voces susurrando cerca de donde ella estaba y eso la sacó de sus pensamientos. Risitas escondidas acompañaban a las voces susurrantes y unos ruidos en el pasto; era extraño que hubiera alumnos en esa parte del parque.  
Sakura decidió no hacer caso, no eran asuntos suyos, pero si pasaron a ser asuntos de ella cuando el nombre "Yukiko" llegó a sus oídos. Lentamente se acercó y distinguió una cabeza con pelo negro detrás de un tronco caído en donde estaban apoyadas las dos personas que estaban hablando.

- ¿Eriol? – Preguntó Sakura confusa.

La cabeza de pelo negro se dio vuelta al acto, mirando sorprendido a Sakura. Al lado de él, Miharu Ichida, la amiga de Syaoran, miró a Sakura con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa idiota en la cara.

- Spinelsun… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Sakura con cara de asco y confundida. Claro, Eriol y Spinelsun eran casi idénticos de atrás, solo que el segundo era mas alto. Pero vio la mirada desenfocada y enseguida comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. - ¿Le has dado drogas a Miharu?

- ¡No Sakura! – Explicó el chico exaltado.

- ¡Tú también estás drogado! – Exclamó Sakura tomándose la frente con los dedos. - ¿En que mierda estabas pensando Spinel? Pueden echarte si te ven, y mas por haberle dado drogas a Miharu.

Spinelsun agachó la cabeza, se tambaleó. Sakura miró a Miharu que tenía la mirada ausente y una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

- Vamos Sakura, no arruines nuestra fiesta. – Dijo la chica abriendo los brazos y tirándose en el pasto.

- Spinelsun… lleva a Miharu adentro y enciérrate en tu habitación hasta que se te pase. – Susurró Sakura sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

- Oh, vamos Sakura… - Protestó Spinelsun. - ¿Me vas a decir que ahora eres una chica buenita y no te tienta? – Dijo Spinelsun burlándose y poniéndole unas pastillas que tenía en la mano rozando cerca de su nariz.

Sakura miró las pastillas y se estremeció por dentro. Pestañeó nerviosa. ¿Hacía cuanto que no sentía el vértigo y el placer de probar una de esas? Miró a Spinelsun que sonreía tontamente sin mover la mano de donde la tenía. Sintió el impulso de tomarlas, de sentirlas, de probarlas. No podía sacarle los ojos de encima… Hirokashi, Takedo, ¿eso habría sido por su culpa?  
Levantó su mano hacia la de Spinelsun y le golpeó con fuerza en la mano haciendo que se le cayeran todas las pastillas al suelo.

- Recupérate Spinelsun, y lleva a Miharu a un lugar donde no puedan descubrirla, o voy a ser yo quien le diga a la directora que tienes droga en tu poder y se la estás dando a los chicos de los años inferiores. – Dijo mirándolo fijamente y dando la vuelta hacia el interior del edificio.

Débil. Eso es lo que era, una maldita y estúpida débil que flaqueaba ante la primera prueba que tenía enfrente. ¿Acaso no estaba recuperada? ¿Qué más necesitaba? Esa sensación, quiso tanto consumir esas pastillas, ¿fue su fuerza de voluntad la que dijo no? O quizás ¿sería que era la prueba para demostrar que estaba recuperada por completo? Miles de preguntas rondaban por la mente de Sakura mientras ingresaba nuevamente al instituto a sus siguientes clases, puesto que el descanso había terminado.

- Sakura, nos tenías preocupados, ¿dónde estabas? - Preguntó Tomoyo apenas vio ingresar a Sakura en el salón.

- Por ahí Tomoyo, pensando un poco… - Respondió Sakura mirándola con la duda impregnada en sus ojos. Si un defecto siempre tuvo fue el ser tan transparente, no se le escaparía a Tomoyo que había algo que no le estaba diciendo, y no era porque no se lo quisiera decir, sino que dudaba como hacerlo.

- Syaoran se quedó algo preocupado cuando quisiste su compañía y lo frenaste en el parque.

- Lo se, luego hablaré con él… - Respondió mirando hacia la ventana. - ¿Se quedaron allí?

- Syaoran y Kerberos fueron junto a Eriol a la cafetería, yo fui con Chiharu y Meiling. – Respondió Tomoyo mirando a Sakura con preocupación. - ¿Te pasa algo? – Sakura la miró sorprendida.

- Tommy… he visto a Spinelsun mientras caminaba en el parque…

- ¿A Spinel? – Preguntó Tomoyo mirándola sin entender de que le hablaba. ¿Spinelsun tendría que ver con el estado de Sakura?

- Si… estaba con esa Miharu Ichida, la amiguita de Syaoran... que yo creo que gusta de él.

- Si, se quien es… ¿Pasó algo con Ichida y Spinel?

- No lo se. – Respondió Sakura. – No los vi besándose ni nada por el estilo si es a lo que te refieres… pero… no se si es algo peor…

- Sakura, no me asustes, ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Spinelsun se estaba drogando con Miharu Ichida en el parque. – Tomoyo se congeló y miró incrédula a Sakura.

- ¿Spinelsun está en drogas? Debo hablar con él… ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

- No lo se… pero… creo que también está vendiendo drogas a los de los años inferiores… muchas veces lo vi con chicas de grados inferiores cuchicheando, y hoy Miharu… no se que pensar.

- Yo no se que pensar, estoy saliendo con un chico que no es quien yo creía conocer… pensé que Spinel era limpio, que había dejado de meter drogas en el colegio… además le me dijo que nunca se había drogado….

- Una relación entre miles de comillas Tommy, Spinelsun es un cornudo conciente, sabe que te ves con Eriol o no tiene dos dedos de frente, no se… pero es imposible no saberlo… es decir, ¿hace cuanto que no te acuestas con él? Sabe perfectamente que no has dejado de amar a Eriol, ¡es que es tan obvio!

- Sakura…

En ese momento, Syaoran y Eriol ingresaron al salón justo unos segundos antes que el profesor, quien empezó con la clase de Historia.  
Syaoran le pasó un papel a Sakura con su pulcra letra preguntándole que había pasado y ella le respondió negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa; eso lo dejó un poco mas tranquilo.  
Al terminar el día escolar, los chicos se juntaron en el salón de estar antes de que se abarrotara de gente y se quedaran sin mesa de pool y puff para sentarse.  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo y Kerberos se acercaron al televisor lcd, en el que habían unos chicos de segundo año sentados. Sakura se paró enfrente del televisor y sacó a los chicos que estaban ahí sentados con una mirada y ellos ocuparon sus lugares. La de ojos esmeraldas miró fijamente a Syaoran tomándolo de las manos.

- Kerberos… ¿tú sabes que Spinelsun está con drogas? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

- ¿Spinelsun? No, no sabía… - Respondió Kerberos. Sakura le preguntó lo mismo a Syao con la mirada, el cual respondió negativamente.

- Sospecho que Spinelsun está en drogas, pero no solo que las consume, sino que las vende a los chicos de años inferiores. – Dijo Sakura mirando tanto a Kerberos como a Syaoran. – Tomoyo no sabía nada, se lo conté antes de la hora de historia.

- No puede ser… es decir… Spinel es mi primo… y se que nunca ha consumido y ha dejado de introducir drogas en el colegio…

- Lo se Kero… pero yo lo vi.

- Sakura, no vas a juzgar a Spinelsun por consumir drogas, no tu… que también lo has hecho. – Dijo Kerberos mirando con súplica a Sakura.

- No lo juzgo Kero… pero no voy a permitir que venda drogas en el colegio…

- Oh, ¿ahora eres la luchadora contra la injusticia? – Preguntó Kerberos irónicamente.

- ¡Kero! – Exclamó Sakura levantando la voz, lo cual atrajo la atención de algunos que estaban en la sala, incluyendo a Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu y Meiling que jugaban al pool. Bajó la voz hablando nuevamente en susurro. - ¿Cómo me dices una cosa así? Me extraña de ti…

- Lo siento Sak, tu sabes que te adoro, pero Spinel es mi primo, no pienso levantar cargos por lo que sea que esté haciendo…

- Yo tampoco Kero, solo estaba pensando en hacer algo para alejarlo de las drogas… y que deje de vender.

- Lo que Sakura pensó. – Dijo Tomoyo. – Es en descubrir quien maneja el negocio desde afuera y lo usa a Spinel para introducir drogas en el colegio… porque no creo que lo haga por su cuenta…

- Y… si necesita dinero no dudo que se haya largado por cuenta propia y tenga los clientes ya fijos… y no cuente con un entregador desde afuera… - Susurró Syaoran.

- No necesita dinero, la familia Reed Clow es muy adinerada… - Explicó Sakura.

- Eso depende de la cantidad de dinero que necesite… por ahí, sus padres no quieren darle esa cantidad… - Dijo Syaoran.

- Puede ser… pero de algún lugar saca la droga… - Dijo Kerberos pensando.

- Kero… está lleno de dealers por la calle… - Explicó Sakura. – Syao… recuerdas… de ese… tipo que…

- Si, lo recuerdo. – Respondió.

- Ese tipo, me pidió la cabeza de Takashi, por eso fui a verlo, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Sakura… lo terminé asesinando, ¿Cómo no voy a recordarlo? – Dijo en un leve susurro.

- Bueno, averigüé… y me enteré que Takashi entregaba droga adentro del colegio, y le debía plata, por eso lo quería matar para cobrar su deuda, es un mundo pesado… y con Spinel puede pasar lo mismo si es que un tipo poderoso es el que le da la droga.

- ¿Por qué sospechas que Spinelsun le vende drogas a los de los años inferiores?

- Me refiero a inferiores y a los de nuestro curso también, solo que no se exactamente quienes se dan en nuestra división… se de todos nosotros que dejamos la droga a un lado, Rika nunca consumió, Chiharu de vez en cuando un cigarro de marihuana… los mas consumidores éramos Eriol y yo, y según lo que me contó Mei, tu también le dabas duro en tu época de drogadicto empedernido. – Explicó Sakura mirando a Syaoran. – Pero lo sospecho porque vi a Spinelsun drogándose con Miharu Ichida. – Syaoran la miró incrédulo al igual que Kero.

- Pero Miharu es inocente, nunca probaría drogas… - Explicó Syaoran. – Yo la conozco, es una niña muy tierna y dulce y… - Se calló al ver que Sakura lo fulminaba con la mirada. – En el buen sentido amor…

- Syaoran tiene razón, yo conozco a Miharu y no es de las que se andan drogando…

- Por eso les digo que Spinel tiene todo que ver ahí… él es el que le dio la droga y no se porque razón.

- Hablaré con Miharu…

- Mientras solo hables… - Susurró Sakura cerrando los ojos.

- Sakura… - Protestó Syaoran.

- ¡Es que no lo puedo controlar! ¡Se nota a mil kilómetros de distancia que esa chica te tiene todas las malditas ganas! – Gritó Sakura captando nuevamente la atención de medio salón.

- Sakura, no seas celosa. – Pidió Kerberos. – Por el bien de la humanidad y de la salud mental de Syaoran, no seas celosa.

- Tengo mis razones…

- ¡No vamos a hablar de eso! – Exclamó Tomoyo. – Lo importante ahora es que tú Syaoran hables con Miharu, que tú Kero intentes recapacitar con Spinel porque yo… le pienso cortar en este mismo instante.

Tomoyo se levantó de donde estaba sentada y salió del salón dispuesta a encontrar a Spinelsun para terminar su relación con él, y al fin blanquearía las cosas.

- Creo que hago un mal tercio, me voy a jugar al pool. – Dijo Kerberos levantándose.

Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron sentados, abrazados. Él sabía que Sakura no estaba bien por la noticia del asesinato de Takedo, pero no quería hablar de ese tema por ahora, así que comprendió que la mejor forma de darle su apoyo era en silencio, dándole a entender que él estaría para ella cuando estuviera lista.

Tomoyo caminaba por los pasillos del colegio buscando a Spinelsun, a quien no encontraba por ningún lado… y no, claro, Sakura le había dejado bien en claro que le pidió que fuera a su habitación hasta que se le pasara los efectos del narcótico.  
Corrió hacia la habitación de Spinelsun, con sigilo por si alguien la veía. Encontró la habitación y, gracias a una copia que le había dado Spinelsun, pudo entrar.

- Spinel… - Murmuró al entrar y ver al chico de cabellos negros acostado en la cama con el brazo cubriéndose los ojos de la luz.

- Tommy…. – Susurró con voz ronca el chico. – Imagino que vienes a verme porque Sakura te dijo que me estaba drogando en el jardín del colegio con Miharu ¿verdad? - Tomoyo se quedó en silencio. – Y si… ¿Qué otra razón tendrías para venir a mi habitación? Si desde que te di la llave nunca has venido… hasta hoy…

- No he venido por eso Spinel. – Respondió Tomoyo sentándose al lado de él. – Al menos mírame cuando me hablas. – Pidió corriéndole el brazo de los ojos, y lo que vio no le gustó nada, los ojos azules de Spinel estaban rojos, irritados, intolerables al sol. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Por qué has venido entonces?

- Spinel… quiero… - Tartamudeó Tomoyo intentando decir lo que quería decir, pero su cobardía era más fuerte, no podía decidirse sobre que hacer… quería a Spinel, claro, como un amigo, no como amaba a Eriol. Pero tampoco quería herir a Spinelsun. – Quiero…

- ¿Qué quieres Tommy? – Preguntó el chico incorporándose para ponerse a la altura de ella.

Tomoyo se estremeció. Todo era por Eriol, no haría nada de esto si no fuera por él, si terminaba con Spinel sería libre para estar con Eriol sin tener la necesidad de esconderse del mundo. Tenía que poder, estaba decidida, Spinel no había sido sincero con ella, por mas bueno que sea y así una relación no podía seguir… esa era la excusa, tenía todo para hacerlo, menos el valor. Suspiró varias veces, no le salían las palabras.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? – Preguntó Spinel acariciando el rostro níveo de Tomoyo. Pero ella lo apartó suavemente.

- No quiero seguir más con esta relación. – Dijo Tomoyo sintiendo que ya lo había hecho, que la bolsa que la comprimía había estallado y podía volver a respirar.

Spinel se quedó mirándola sin decir ni una palabra. El rostro de a poco se iba contorsionando por la furia, o eso pensaba Tomoyo, quien se paró para alejarse de él. Quien no se había movido ni un milímetro de su posición. No decía nada, apenas notaba si respiraba.

- Spinelsun…

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó el chico mirándola con los ojos congelados.

- Porque no me has sido sincero Spinel, me has mentido… y yo siento que te quiero como un amigo, no como algo mas…

- Sincero… - Susurró – Yo no te he sido sincero… ¡¿Y tu que? – Gritó

- ¿Perdón?

- ¡Sinceridad! – Gritó desquiciadamente. - ¡Sinceridad!

- Spinel, cálmate…

- ¡No Tomoyo, no! – Gritó mirándola con los ojos exorbitados. – Porque tu me estás hablando de sinceridad, la persona menos indicada entre nosotros dos para hablar de sinceridad… ¡deja de ser tan hipócrita!

- ¿Hipócrita? – Tomoyo lo miró incrédula. - ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Spinelsun? ¿No soportas que corte nuestra relación? ¿Es eso? Pues vete haciendo a la idea, yo no te quería lastimar porque te aprecio mucho, pero me estás llevando a eso…

- Tomoyo… mi querida Tomoyo…. ¡¿Acaso me ves la cara de estúpido?

- En ningún momento te he dicho estúpido…

- ¡Pero me tomas como a uno! – Gritó tomándola de los brazos.

- Spinelsun… me haces daño. – Se quejó la amatista.

- ¡El daño que te hago no es nada comparado con el daño que tu me haces Tomoyo! – Gritó zamarreándola. - ¡¿Acaso crees que no lo se? ¿Qué soy estúpido? – dos lágrimas cayeron de los ojos color azul oscuro de Spinelsun mientras miraba a Tomoyo fijamente a los ojos sin soltar el agarre de sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. - ¿De verdad piensas que no se que te revuelcas con Eriol todas las tardes? – Tomoyo se quedó asombrada, mirándolo sin saber que decir, sin saber que hacer. Spinelsun lo sabía todo, como así también lo sabía todo el mundo, ¿en que demonios estaba pensando? – Se que te ves a escondidas con Eriol, los he visto besándose en un salón vacío, esperé a ver tu respuesta cuando él se te acercó, pero me decepcioné… también se que tienen relaciones hasta en los pasillos… ¿o crees que es Sakura la única que los vio? Los pasos que escuchaste esa tarde no eran de ella, sino míos, yo vi a Sakura acercarse después de haberlos visto y me escondí para que ella no me viera…

- Spinel… ¿Por qué…? – Preguntó la chica con un hilo de voz secándole con sus suaves dedos las lágrimas que rodaban por el rostro del chico.

- Nunca te lo dije porque sabía que ahí tendrías que elegir… entre él y yo, y no tenía dudas de tu elección. – Respondió agachando el rostro. – Era obvio que elegirías a ese… imbécil que tanto daño te ha hecho, porque lo amas, nunca me vas a mirar como lo miras a él… nunca. – Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, Tomoyo lloró junto a él. – Preferí hacer el papel de cornudo idiota con tal de no perderte… pero fue inútil, no te podría retener por mas tiempo así… y era verdad, aquí están las consecuencias.

- No es justo… - Susurró la chica.

- ¡Claro que no es justo! – Exclamó haciendo una sonrisa torcida. – Yo te di todo, mientras que tu amas al idiota de Eriol que no te merece, demasiado mujer eres para él… que no es mas que un pendejo chiquilín inmaduro, pero nadie puede contra él en tu mente Tomoyo… así que por favor no me vuelvas a hablar de sinceridad, al menos no tu.

- Lo siento Spinel, mucho… de verdad lo siento, te quiero. – Le dijo la chica sentándose en la cama. – Pero… ¿Por qué las drogas? ¿Por qué se las estás dando a las chicas de los cursos inferiores? ¿Qué ocurre contigo y con Chiharu? ¿Porqué Takashi atacó a Chiharu diciendo que lo hacía cornudo contigo?

- Chiharu era mi medio para darte celos, pero ni lo notaste, porque yo no soy Eriol. Me imagino que Takashi te habrá ido con el chisme, se puso como loco… me hice el pobrecito con Chiharu para que me tuviera compasión y así pasar mas tiempo con ella, para que lo notaras...

- No, fue Sakura, Takashi le contó a ella…

- Las drogas… son mi escapatoria, me siento mejor con ellas, al menos así puedo hacer cualquier cosa y no pienso en ti y en Eriol… es mejor así… y si, les vendo a mis compradores de cursos inferiores y pobre de ti si vas con el chisme a la directora Makeshi… porque tengo una coartada perfecta que puedo usarla en contra tuya, y mas le vale a Sakura que también mantenga la boca cerrada.

- Spinel… no puedes…

- No me vengas a decir lo que puedo y no puedo hacer Tomoyo, es mi vida, y si Miharu Ichida tiene ganas de empastillarse porque quiere competir contra Sakura por el amor de Li, no es mi problema, ni el tuyo, para mi es solo un negocio la mocosa esa…

- Spinelsun… no es motivo para drogarla. – Dijo la chica tomando suavemente las manos del chico, quien las apartó inmediatamente como si le quemara.

- Yo no le puse un revolver en la cabeza para que las tomara… ella me las pidió. – Dijo el chico tirándose nuevamente en la cama. – Ahora vete Tomoyo, no quiero verte en un buen tiempo, quiero poder olvidarme de ti para poder hacer un nudo en mi estómago y soportar verte con Eriol… a ver cuanto tiempo te dura.

- Tomoyo dudó en irse, pero la determinación de Spinelsun era tal que la asustó un poco. Siempre había sido un chico tranquilo, nunca se sobresaltó, era la primera vez que lo veía así, excepto la vez que se había agarrado a golpes con Eriol en la fiesta de Kerberos.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, con una angustia que le oprimía el pecho. Spinelsun lo sabía todo, y se calló, mientras ella jugaba a la novia buena y le fue a hablar de honestidad y sinceridad… que basura se sentía. Verlo llorar le había partido el corazón, y no es que lo amara ni nada por el estilo, ella solo amaba a Eriol y era inevitable e irrenunciable, no podía evitarlo, por más intentos que hiciera, pero quería a Spinel, siempre había sido tan bueno con ella, y sin embargo ella lo había traicionado. ¿Hasta dónde había llegado por Eriol? Ahora que no estaba con Spinel, ¿era realmente libre para hacer su vida con Eriol? ¿Podría pasearse por el colegio de la mano con él mientras Spinel pasaba por enfrente mirándolos? ¿Podría?  
Se mordió el labio pensando y carcomiéndose el cerebro maquinándose miles de situaciones diferentes dentro de su cabeza.  
Llegó a su habitación y se tiró boca abajo en la cama, lo único que quería era quedarse dormida y desaparecer del mundo por un momento, sin que la mirada de tristeza y frialdad de Spinelsun le llegara a la mente.

Sintió unas cálidas manos acariciándole el cabello, lo que le hacía sentirse muy confortable, pero a la vez la despertó. ¿Se había quedado dormida? ¿Cuánto tiempo?  
El perfume de cerezas de Sakura la impregnó por completo, y se giró en la cama para verla, ya que era ella la que le estaba acariciando el cabello, sentada, mirándola con dulzura en sus ojos verdes. Sakura… tantas veces había calmado su llanto consolándola, y ahora era ella la que interpretaba el papel de madura consolándola, las ironías de la vida.

- ¿Cuánto dormí? – Preguntó Tomoyo refregándose los ojos.

- Tres horas… apenas te tiraste en la cama te quedaste dormida… - Respondió Sakura. – Te vi entrar en la habitación y quise preguntarte como te había ido… pero cuando entré estabas dormida, y estoy contigo desde entonces.

- Gracias… - Tomoyo se levantó y abrazó a Sakura, quien respondió al abrazo.

- ¿Ahora vas a decirme que sucedió?

Tomoyo le contó todo lo ocurrido a Sakura, como se había puesto Spinelsun, y lo que le había dicho, lo cual no pareció sorprender a Sakura, quien la miraba imparcialmente con sus profundos ojos verdes.

- Era obvio. – Dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos y sonriendo con ironía…

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A que Spinel lo sabía… era obvio que lo sabía… al menos que fuera idiota o ciego… - Dijo Sakura. – Yo te lo dije, que o se hacía el idiota o no tenía ni dos dedos de frente.

- Es cierto…

- Pero ahora tienes el camino para estar libre con Eriol… aunque no es de mi mayor agrado, creo que lo sabes… - Sakura suspiró con frustración. – Sigo creyendo que Eriol no te merece.

- Lo se… Spinel me dijo lo mismo…

- Pero no te recrimino nada amiga, al contrario, te entiendo… a mi me pasa lo mismo con Syaoran… bueno, no digo que Syaoran no me merezca, porque es un novio perfecto, el mejor novio del mundo… es…

- Ya Sakura… - Se quejó Tomoyo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Lo siento… me fui de tema…

- Como siempre. – Tomoyo rió. – Syaoran y tú tienen personalidades muy parecidas, son inseguros, pasionales, celosos e impulsivos y por eso chocan constantemente, y se dicen palabras que hieren cuando pelean… pero ambos se aman, su amor es tan puro y sincero que da envidia, una envidia sana, pero no deja de ser envidia.

- Yo diría un amor turbio y oscuro para darle mas dramatismo… se muy poco de la familia de Syaoran y eso me pone mal, él sabe todo de mi vida… a veces es como un libro cerrado del cual no tengo la llave para poder abrirlo… no se como acceder a él. – Confesó la castaña agachando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Meiling? - Preguntó Tomoyo. – No creo que alguien lo conozca más que ella.

- No quiero parecer más insegura de lo que soy. No quiero ser un libro abierto para todo el mundo, sino el sistema se caería…

- Hay Sakura…

- ¡Es que es así! En el Seijo High School hay un linaje que respetar, y es el de la monarquía que nosotras representamos en el colegio. – Dijo Sakura entrecerrando los ojos. – Imagínate si la plebe del colegio se revelara, se caería el sistema perfecto, y nuestras cabezas rodarían como la de María Antonieta…

- No seas exagerada, los de los años inferiores sentirían alivio, créeme… al menos podrían usar la televisión cuando quisieran, o las mesas de pool… o poner la música que les guste…

- Si, y nosotras no tendríamos el poder que tenemos, comeríamos lo mismo que el resto y… escucharíamos música basura. – Sakura puso cara de asco. – No, claro que no, este es nuestro reinado y ha sido así por siglos y seguirá siendo así por los siglos de los siglos.

- Bueno… cuando la hermana de Chiharu terminó el secundario… era obvio que quedarías como la reina del instituto pero… ¿a quien elegirás ahora que todos egresaremos si no has hecho ingresos de otros cursos a la corte? – Preguntó Tomoyo mirándola con curiosidad.

- Es una buena pregunta… no me lo había imaginado, no me imagino al Seijo sin mi presencia, la cual es fundamental, claro. – Tomoyo revoleó los ojos. A veces Sakura tenía reales delirios de grandeza. – Ahora yo me pregunto… ¿Cómo fue que pasamos de hablar de Spinelsun y Eriol a hablar de la jerarquía del instituto?

La hora de la cena llegó, y como todas las noches, los alumnos del instituto Seijo bajaron al buffet para comer. Todos con el uniforme reglamentario del colegio. Y como era un clásico, Eriol, soberbiamente sentado en la cabecera de la larga mesa de quinto año, hizo su manejo sucio para conseguir que les dieran una comida diferente al resto, lo cual hizo que se escucharan abucheos hacia la mesa de los de quinto año.

- Estas payasadas son las que nos van a terminar costando la cabeza. – Murmuró Sakura a Tomoyo tomándose el puente de la nariz con la mano. La amatista rió.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún tipo de anormalidad, salvo la excepción de que Spinelsun no había bajado a cenar, lo cual preocupó a Tomoyo y le dio la pauta a Eriol de que Tomoyo se había animado a hablar con él… y el resultado era aparentemente favorable.  
Syaoran miró significativamente a Sakura, quien entendió el mensaje que le trasmitía su mirada y asintió.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Sakura se junto con Syaoran en la puerta secreta debajo de la escalera principal y la chica le contó todo lo sucedido entre Spinelsun y Tomoyo, lo pareció sorprender bastante al castaño.

- Bueno, digamos que era predecible…

- Si… es verdad… - Sakura se cruzó de brazos y su novio la abrazó de forma protectora.

- Ahora Eriol y Tomoyo tienen el camino libre para estar juntos. – Afirmó Syaoran aspirando el olor a cerezas del cabello de su novia.

- Mmm no lo se Syao, Tomoyo está algo dolida por lo de Spinelsun… y no se si le dará el cuero de hacerse ver con Eriol mientras Spinelsun esté presente…

En ese momento, ambos escucharon pasos por el desierto pasillo de la planta principal. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, para que no los descubrieran. De repente, los pasos fueron acercándose a la puerta debajo de las escaleras, por lo cual Sakura contuvo la respiración… si era un preceptor del colegio estarían en problemas por encontrarse en un lugar que no correspondía a esa hora.

- Toma. – Escucharon la voz de un chico que a ambos se le hizo bastante conocida.

- Amm… ¿estás seguro de que no me ocurrirá nada? – Preguntó la voz de una chica. Syaoran miró a Sakura sorprendido, le parecía muy familiar esa voz, pero Sakura frunció el entrecejo como no entendiendo.

- ¿No la has pasado bien hoy en la tarde? – Preguntó la misma voz del chico.

- Si pero… luego me he sentido fatal… - Respondió la chica.

- Es lógico que pase, pero solo al principio…

- Está bien. – Aceptó la chica. Un silencio sepulcral se sintió en el pasillo, pero no se habían ido, ya que Sakura y Syaoran habrían escuchado los pasos alejarse. – Es cierto que Tomoyo y tú…

- ¡Sh! – La calló el chico. – No tengo ganas de hablar de ese tema, no me interesa, al menos contigo. Tengo alguien que me ayudará a hacerle sentir lo mismo que me hizo sentir a mi, porque Eriol tarde o temprano volverá a caer… y esa será mi venganza.

- ¿Hiraguizawa es ese alguien? – Preguntó la chica.

- No. Solo dije que el pronto o temprano volverá a caer… pero él no es esa persona… ¡Además que te interesa! Si Syaoran te aprieta un poquito le dirás todo, y eso no me conviene… ¡Y guarda eso! Mira si alguien viene y te ve… ambos estaremos en problemas. – Hubo silencio nuevamente. – Y te he dado lo que querías, ahora vete, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Unos pasos se escucharon hasta perderse por los pasillos, y luego de un momento, otros pasos hicieron el mismo recorrido.  
Sakura suspiró del alivio, al menos no era un preceptor y no los habían encontrado en su escondite… pero por otro lado estaba nerviosa, porque no sabía quienes eran aquellos dos que estaban hablando, e involucraban a Tomoyo en sus conversaciones… porque solo había una Tomoyo en todo el Instituto Seijo.  
Syaoran miró fijamente a Sakura quién entendió que no era nada bueno lo que iba a decirle. Últimamente había aprendido a interpretar las miradas de Syaoran como si fuera transparente para ella.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta? – Le preguntó. Sakura negó en silencio. – Era Spinelsun.

- ¿Spinelsun?

- Esa era la voz de Spinelsun, estoy seguro. – Afirmó Syaoran cruzándose de brazos. – Y por lo que veo no se tomó tan bien lo de Tomoyo… como me imaginé.

- Se vengará… - Susurró Sakura mirando fijamente un punto en la pared.

- No te preocupes que al menos conocemos de ante mano sus planes… - Dijo Syaoran abrazando suavemente a su novia. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

- De todos modos no me confiaría… Spinelsun es un chico callado, pero traicionero, lo sé… lo siento.

Luego de un largo rato en el cual Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron sacando conclusiones, se fueron a dormir. No habían podido deducir de quien era la voz femenina que acompañaba a Spinelsun, pero lo bueno era que no se trataba de Yukiko Makoto.  
Cuando Sakura regresó a su habitación, las chicas ya estaban dormidas, y por ende, ella decidió hacer lo mismo. Así que se cambió en silencio y se metió en la cama pensando en la conversación que había escuchado por error junto a Syaoran, y en lo que Spinelsun podría hacerle a Tomoyo, y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se levantó algo tarde, las chicas ya habían bajado a desayunar sin despertarla, por lo cual ella se cambió en un segundo y bajó corriendo antes de perderse el desayuno. Pero antes de llegar al comedor, en la sala principal, se encontró con la directora que, por el gesto que hizo cuando la vio bajar, Sakura dedujo que la estaba esperando, pero lo extraño era que no se encontraba sola, sino que estaba acompañada por dos hombres que vestían con el uniforme del departamento de policía de Tomoeda.

- Sakura, necesito que nos acompañes. – Le pidió la directora dejándola algo anonada.

Sakura miró por detrás del hombro de la directora a los hombres que la acompañaban. ¿Qué querrían? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? ¿Se habrían enterado de su enredo con las drogas? Como quería que Syaoran estuviera allí con ella para indicarle que hacer.  
Echó un vistazo para ver si por esas casualidades Syaoran, Tomoyo o Kerberos no estaban pasando por ahí y podían acompañarla… pero al parecer no tendría tanta suerte, ya que solo había algunos pocos yendo hacia el comedor, por la hora del desayuno.  
Sakura asintió y siguió a la directora junto con los dos hombres hacia la oficina de dirección, dónde la directora Makeshi le indicó que se sentara en uno de los cómodos sillones de cuero, enfrentada a ella, y de costado, a los dos hombres pertenecientes a la policía.

- Sakura, estos hombres han llegado hoy bastante temprano para conversar contigo, al parecer tienen algo que decirte. – Sakura los miró angustiada, pero no vio reproche en la mirada de la señora Makeshi. – Estábamos por enviar a alguien a buscarte a tu habitación para informarte de su llegada, pero antes de subir, estabas bajando las escaleras… así que… señores, ella es Sakura Kinomoto.

- B…buenos días… - Saludó la chica mirándolos meticulosamente.

- Buenos días señorita Kinomoto…. Sakura, ¿verdad? – Dijo uno de los hombres, de actitud tosca, gran estatura y de cabellos negros.

- Así es…

- Me imagino que está al tanto de la muerte de… Irokashi Takedo… ¿verdad? – Sakura se sorprendió por la pregunta, lo cual el policía notó, ya que sonrió de costado ante la confirmación de sus sospechas.

- Lo… lo he visto por las noticias. – Respondió Sakura mirando de costado a la directora Makeshi, que parecía estar al tanto de lo que los oficiales le dirían a Sakura.

- Señorita Kinomoto, la hemos mandado a llamar, ya que en uno de los allanamientos realizados en la casa de la víctima, hemos encontrado esta carta – le dijo el otro oficial de aspecto serio y porte elegante, entregándole a Sakura un sobre blanco con una desprolija caligrafía. – la cual lleva su nombre y está escrita en puño y letra por Takedo Irokashi. Por lo cual deducimos que usted lo conoce y me gustaría que nos explicara su grado de conexión con él…

- ¿Una carta? ¿Puedo leerla? Yo… tengo sospechas de quien pudo haber sido el asesino. – Preguntó Sakura. - ¿La han leído?

- La violación de correspondencia es un delito señorita Kinomoto, al menos que tengamos la autorización de un juez en caso de que la nombrada no se presentara o sea de suma importancia leer esa carta. A lo que nosotros respecta, creímos que sería adecuado que la carta la lea usted y luego nos informe o nos permita leer la carta la cual sabremos si ha sido adulterada o no… ahora, si fuera tan amable de explicarme como se conocieron el señor Irokashi y usted…

- C…creo que preferiría leer primero la carta… - Respondió Sakura.

- Señorita Kinomoto, creo que no entiende lo complicado de la situación. – Dijo el oficial. – Usted fue hace unas semanas a visitar a Takedo Irokashi a su vivienda, según nos comunicó su esposa, y si bien su caso está cerrado, usted tendría un motivo bastante fuerte como para desear la muerte del señor Irokashi…

- ¡¿Qué está insinuando? – Exclamó Sakura furiosa, sintiendo como las mejillas le ardían.

- Que usted puede ser sospechosa de asesinato. – Le respondió el otro oficial.

- ¡¿Acaso han perdido la cordura? – Exclamó la directora Makeshi. – Es una alumna de mi institución, y si bien su conducta no es brillante, la calificaría como todo, menos como una asesina. ¿Es necesario que llame a su padre?

- En caso de que la situación se ponga peor será necesario que su padre le ponga a la señorita un buen abogado…

- ¡Mi padre tiene suficientes problemas como para que ustedes se preocupen por eso! Están totalmente perdidos de la pista, y si quieren una ayuda, busquen a un tal… Hirokashi. – Respondió Sakura cruzándose de brazos. - ¿O acaso le perdieron la pista y dieron el caso por cerrado? – Los dos policías se quedaron en silencio. – Porque supongo que conocen el caso del asesinato de Nadeshiko Kinomoto ¿verdad?

- Solo le pedimos que nos detalle cual era su relación con Takedo Irokashi. – Dijo uno de los policías.

- Lo visité hace unas semanas… - Murmuró Sakura. – Quería tener noticias del infeliz que ustedes deberían de haber atrapado hace varios años, pero se le escurrió entre los dedos ¿verdad? – Los fulminó con la mirada. – No me pudo ayudar a localizarlo, pero estaba con miedo, se sentía amenazado… como si supiera que estaba siendo permanentemente vigilado. Hablamos sobre lo que pasó, y me ayudó a desatar nudos, pero nada más… no sabía nada sobre una carta o algo así. – Uno de los policías iba a replicar, pero el otro le dio un codazo en las costillas intentando ser disimulado.

- Eso es todo, señorita Kinomoto, muchas gracias.

Sakura asintió y se despidió educadamente de los hombres y, con el permiso de la directora Makeshi, se retiró del salón de dirección hacia su habitación, ya que la primera clase había comenzado y no tenía ningún motivo para asistir, pero si de ir a su habitación y encerrarse con la carta que le había escrito Takedo antes de morir.  
Tomó la carta entre sus manos, y con mucho temor la abrió y desplegó la hoja doblada sobre su falda para poder leerla.

"_Querida Sakura: _

_Se que no tengo perdón por lo que he hecho, pero intentaré remediar lo que hice mal en el pasado para que pueda servir en tu futuro y espero que pueda servirte lo que te detallo a continuación.  
Se que él me está vigilando y no creo que me quede mucho tiempo de vida, quiere vengarse de mí, porque sabe de nuestra conversación y de que te he ayudado, y si Hirokashi no conoce, es sobre la compasión, porque no la tiene con nadie. Solo te pido un favor… se que tu familia es poderosa, y aunque no tenga derecho a pedírtelo por lo que te he hecho en cierta medida, necesito que protejas a mi familia, no es justo que ellos paguen por mis pecados, soy yo el que deberá pagar luego, cuando esté frente a Dios en el juicio final. Mi esposa es una mujer encantadora, como ya has podido ver, al igual que mis hijos, aunque lamentablemente una ya no esté junto a nosotros. Por favor Sakura, se que tienes un alma noble y eres una gran mujer, cuida de mi familia, no dejes que Hirokashi los lastime. _

_ He estado averiguando con mis antiguos colegas, y algunos conocidos que han tenido algún tipo de relación con Hirokashi, y supe que estuvo exiliado unos cuantos años en China, incluso que se ha hecho una cirugía en la nariz para intentar pasar desapercibido en otro país, por si su búsqueda pasaba a ser internacional. No tengo fotos lamentablemente de él, y dudo que puedas acordarte con detalles de su rostro en aquella fatídica noche… pero estoy seguro de que de su mirada no te olvidarás jamás… de sus ojos color chocolate, fríos e inexpresivos con un deje de desquicio en ellos. _

_ Hasta dónde pude averiguar, se hizo un corte bastante feo en el omóplato derecho en su estadía en China, al parecer, trabajando en una casa de familia, y le ha quedado una profunda cicatriz, pero lo que recuerdo bien, es un tatuaje en su brazo derecho, por todo su brazo derecho, desde el hombro hasta el inicio de la muñeca, de una serpiente con una calavera.  
Por el momento es todo lo que puedo darte como información, pero es un buen principio el saber que estuvo viviendo en China, precisamente en Hong Kong, por ahí puedes conseguir pistas de él allí.  
Lamento mucho no poder ser de mas ayuda Sakura, eso es todo lo que se y espero de todo corazón que te sirva, así puedes dormir tranquila, al igual que yo pude dormir luego de hablar contigo y saber que de alguna u otra manera me has perdonado. Ahora puedo morir en paz, ya que sé que él de alguna manera sabe lo que estoy haciendo y me buscará y me asesinará… si algo me pasa, quiero que sepas que él es mi único enemigo, no tengo problemas con nadie más. Luego de lo que ocurrió contigo me dediqué a intentar ser una persona de bien, dedicado a mi familia y solamente a ellos, esperando el día que me pudieras perdonar por lo que he hecho. _

_Gracias.  
Takedo Irokashi. _

Sakura dobló nuevamente la carta y la guardó en su sobre. Entonces Takedo Irokashi había sido asesinado por Hirokashi, no estaban equivocados… lástima que la policía estuviera tan lejos de la pista, pero eso no sería un problema ya que presentaría esa carta como medio de prueba para encontrar a ese maldito, aunque supiera que la policía era mas incompetente que ella con matemáticas. Suspiró. Tomó el teléfono celular y buscó el nombre de "Yue Reed Clow", el hermano de Kerberos, él era el único que podría ayudarla con la protección de la familia de Irokashi, ya que ella accedería a la petición de él; esa pobre mujer y los niños no tenían nada que ver con lo que su padre había hecho.

_- ¿Quién habla? _

- Yue, soy Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto.

_- Que sorpresa Sakura… ¿A que se debe tu llamada? Dudo que Kerberos quiera hablar conmigo… _

- No, es algo personal… ¿Aún tienes en tu poder esos tres agentes de seguridad profesionales que protegían a tu padre?

_- Mmm… ya no trabajan conmigo desde que mi padre se libró de "esos negocios", pero si los llamo accederán, no van a querer pasar un largo tiempo en la cárcel. _

- ¡Perfecto! Porque los necesito…

_- Vaya Sakura… ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿En que lío estás metida como para necesitar semejante protección? _

- No es para mi Yue, es para una mujer y unos niños, que han perdido a su padre, porque fue asesinado… necesito que ellos tengan la mejor protección, y escúchame bien Yue… si algo les llega a pasar, rodará la cabeza de esos tipos…

_- No te preocupes, en esos tres son los únicos que confiaría mi vida… _ - Respondió Yue. – _En diez minutos los llamo y a la anochecer los tienes efectivos, cuidando la casa de esa familia… por cierto, mándame un mensaje de texto con la dirección. _

- De acuerdo, cuelgo y te envío el mensaje. Gracias Yue.

_- De nada Sakura, nos estamos viendo la noche del baile de graduación. _

Sakura colgó el teléfono y le envió la dirección de Takedo Irokashi por un mensaje de texto. Cuando el mensaje se envió, Sakura se tiró boca para arriba en su cama, pensando en el maldito asesino, en la pobre familia de Takedo y en que haría ella si se lo encontrara frente a frente. ¿Tendría el valor de matarlo?  
En ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que Sakura saliera de sus pensamientos y mirara hacia la puerta para ver quien había entrado.

- Tomoyo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Creo que la pregunta es: ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura que no has bajado a desayunar y no has venido a clases? – Respondió Tomoyo sentándose al lado de su mejor amiga.

- La directora me ha dado permiso para faltar… - Suspiró Sakura y le contó todo lo ocurrido a Tomoyo desde que había bajado hasta que le pidió a Yue que pusiera hombres de seguridad en la casa de Takedo.

- Wow… eso si que no me lo esperaba… sobre todo lo de la carta… al menos ese hombre si que estaba arrepentido. ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?

- Está en Japón Tomoyo, debo encontrarlo… - Respondió Sakura sentándose abruptamente.

- No sabes si aún está en Japón… - Dijo Tomoyo intentando que se fuera la absurda idea de Sakura de asesinar a ese hombre.

- Si, lo se. Porque él sabe que yo sigo aquí… sabe que yo he conversado con Takedo ¡Por eso lo mató!

- ¿Y como lo encontrarás? - Preguntó Tomoyo mirando con preocupación a su mejor amiga.

- No se… buscaré bajo cielo y tierra hasta encontrarlo… y por fin lo mataré y enterraré todo el odio que siento por él.

Tomoyo la miró algo asustada, sin estar de acuerdo con el plan de Sakura, pero ese era un tema en el que no se podría meter.  
Mientras tanto, Sakura memorizaba las pistas que le había dado Takedo: La cicatriz en el omóplato y el tatuaje en su brazo derecho.

Sakura y Syaoran no pudieron verse en todo el día hasta la hora de la cena, en la cual estaban todos en el comedor y Sakura se sentó al lado de Syaoran para poder conversar, y así poder contarle en voz baja lo que había ocurrido con la carta, pero obviando el detalle de que Hirokashi estuvo un tiempo en China, precisamente en Hong Kong, la ciudad natal de su novio. También le contó la reconciliación con su hermano, por lo cual Syaoran se puso contento  
Por otro lado, notó que Spinelsun se había sentado en la mesa, luego de su corte con Tomoyo, lo mas lejos posible de la cabecera dónde se sentaba Eriol, quien parecía bastante más efusivo de lo normal, lo cual era mucho, seguramente porque al fin Tomoyo había tomado valor para terminar con Spinelsun. Pero Tomoyo, quien estaba sentada al lado de Sakura, del otro lado del que se encontraba Syaoran, estaba con la cabeza gacha, sin mirar ni a Eriol ni a Spinelsun, ya que le daba vergüenza. Sakura la conocía muy bien y sabía que hasta que Spinel no estuviera recuperado sentimentalmente no haría público su regreso con Eriol… aunque ellos ya lo supieran desde hacía un tiempo, y en el fondo Sakura no estuviera muy convencida con la idea.

- Sakura… - Murmuró Syaoran. – Crees que esta noche podamos escaparnos a algún lugar vacío para… ya sabes. – Sugirió Syaoran pícaramente en el oído de la castaña.

- ¡Syaoran! – Exclamó Sakura haciendo que varios en la mesa se quedaran en silencio y la miraran sorprendidos. – No seas pervertido. –Susurró. Los que los miraron siguieron en lo suyo sin darles importancia.

- Es que… tengo unas hormonas bastante exigentes. – Explicó Syaoran riéndose, haciendo reír a Sakura también.

- ¿Y tus hormonas no pueden esperar al fin de semana que el colegio está mas vacío? – Dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

- No… son bastante inquietas e impacientes. – Susurró Syaoran pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de Sakura, sin notar que Michiru Ichida los miraba de reojo desde la otra mesa.

- Mmm… de acuerdo, a las doce de la noche en el salón de música, ¿te parece?

- Me parece perfecto. – Respondió Syaoran dándole un beso en la frente a su novia.

Cuando terminaron de comer y se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Sakura esperó hasta que fueran las doce de la noche para escabullirse de su habitación cuando sus amigas estuvieran dormidas y caminar sigilosamente por los pasillos del instituto hacia el salón de música, pero cuando estaba bajando a la planta principal, se encontró con una celadora en la punta de la escalera que iba hacia el sector de habitaciones de chicas.

- Señorita Kinomoto, que interesante encontrarla dando un paseo nocturno. – Dijo la celadora con los brazos cruzados.

- Eh… no es lo que parece. – Explicó Sakura haciendo un gesto de inocencia levantando las manos. – Iba por algo para comer a la cocina, me dio un terrible ataque de hambre de media noche ¿Acaso nunca le ha ocurrido? – Explicó Sakura.

- Kinomoto… vaya a su habitación y procure no volver a salir porque me encargaré de aplicarle un castigo severo… mañana hablaremos de esto con la directora, y espero que tenga una excusa mejor que el bocado de media noche.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y enfadada regresó a su habitación. Sabía que no tenía caso volver a intentarlo, porque su habitación estaría vigilada por la estúpida preceptora. Y que a lo mejor Syaoran estaría esperándola en medio del salón de música para pasar la noche juntos y ella nunca llegaría. Tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje de texto para que no la esperara en vano.

Mientras tanto, Syaoran estaba en el salón de música, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado contra la pared esperando a que viniera Sakura a su encuentro, pero ya llevaba aproximadamente unos diez minutos de retraso.  
Estaba bastante oscuro y se arrepentía enormemente de no haber traído su celular para poder iluminar un poco, ya que no veía absolutamente nada, pero en ese entonces, la puerta del salón se abrió, y por la estatura de quien entró, dedujo que era Sakura. Se acercó hacia ella para darle una sorpresa, ya que debido a la oscuridad, ella no podría verlo, él solo pudo notar su sombra al abrirse la puerta. La tomó por la cintura repentinamente, y la besó enérgicamente sintiendo su labial de sabor a fresa, y su beso fue correspondido con la misma pasión.

- Syaoran… - Suspiró la chica suavemente. Syaoran la soltó repentinamente y se alejó de ella. Intentando enfocar la vista para ver a quien había besado, porque definitivamente, esa no era la voz de su Sakura.

- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

* * *

**¡MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA! **

**De verdad intenté ponerle onda a este capítulo por mi falta de inspiración jejeje, pero me tardé bastante más de lo esperado... de todos modos el capítulo es bastante largo, y espero que les guste :p **

**El final me costó bastante, sobre todo adaptar la carta de Takedo, porque me di cuenta que en uno de los capítulos anteriores me comí un terrible detalle y la carta no tendría el impacto que hubiera tenido si lo hubiera puesto (eso denota lo mala escritora que soy :() **

**En fin... les pido disculpas nuevamente por la demora, se lo feo que es esperar tanto tiempo a que se actualice un fic :( **

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Y bueno, cada vez falta menos para el final jeje, pero tranquilos que Sakura no va a morir... (como supusieron en algunos reviews jajaja). **

**Por los que me dejan los mails, por favor, dejenlos separados letra por letra jajaja porque la página los borra :( y todo mal, después no puedo responder :( **

**Y bueno, en este capítulo hubo escacez de escenas melosas, pero prometo recompensar pronto jojojojo. ¡PERO LO BUENO ES QUE NO TARDÉ UN AÑO EN ACTUALIZAR! Bueno... unos cuantos meses :( **

**Ahora si, las reflexiones del capitulo de hoy: ejem ejem: CHAU SPINELSUN & TOMOYO, ahora habrá ERIOL & TOMOYO como todos queremos... aunque en el fondo me dio mucha pena Spinelsun u.u (por cierto, diganme si les gustó como terminaron xD) - Lo bueno es que a Spinelsun no le van a seguir creciendo los cuernos y ya averiguamos que es lo que se traía entre manos... si, drogas nuevamente, y preparense... porque Sakura es débil. ¿Que tiene que ver? Ya lo verán...  
¿Y a quien besó Syaoran?... ... bueno, hagan sus suposiciones... las espero a ver hasta que desquiciadas pueden llegar a ser jajajaja. **

**Ahora si, me despido y nuevamente gracias por los reviews =D a los anónimos, a los no anónimos, a todos (L) gracias, me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo. **

**Y para los que preguntan por "Cuestión de honor" dentro de un tiempo se van a llevar una sopresa :o solo que estoy buscando la inspiración perdida para poder darles un capítulo como el que se merecen y no un capítulo mediocre. **

**En fin, eso es todo, muchísimas gracias nuevamente! y hasta la próxima. **

**Próximo capítulo. **

_- ¿Syaoran? Pensé que durmió contigo, se fue a media noche de la habitación... _

_- No Kero... anoche estuve en mi habitación, porque me descubrió la celadora cuando quise bajar las escaleras del sector de las habitaciones de las chicas... _

_- Anoche no pude pegar un ojo, y te puedo asegurar que llegó a la madrugada. _

_

* * *

_

_Sakura vio una caja delicadamente puesta sobre su cama, de color negro, con tela aterciopelada. Sonrió ampliamente, Syaoran era tan detallista... aunque no creía que le volviera a regalar un anillo luego del que le había dado. _

_Abrió delicadamente la caja, pero su expresión se ensombreció cuando vió una bolsita de plástico con una pequeña cantidad de cocaína en polvo, picada con una nota que tenía una pulcra caligrafía que nunca había visto en su vida con un mensaje que decía:_

_"Para recordar los buenos tiempos Sakura"  
_

_

* * *

_

_- ¿De que hablas Chiharu? ¿Acaso te has olvidado de Takashi para involucrarte con el profesor de gimnasia? ¿Acaso no has aprendido de Rika? _

_- ¡Henrry no es como el hermano! Además... tiene ese tatuaje tan sexy en el brazo. _

_- ¿Un tatuaje? _

_- ¿Acaso no se lo has visto? Es una serpiente con una calavera... es algo macabro, pero no deja de ser seexy. _


	29. Capítulo 29

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio…**_

_La tomó por la cintura repentinamente, y la besó enérgicamente sintiendo su labial de sabor a fresa, y su beso fue correspondido con la misma pasión. _

_Syaoran… - Suspiró la chica suavemente. Syaoran la soltó repentinamente y se alejó de ella. Intentando enfocar la vista para ver a quien había besado, porque definitivamente, esa no era la voz de su Sakura. _

**Capítulo 28**

**"Tan simple y a la vista"  
**

- ¿Qué haces aquí Miharu? – Preguntó Syaoran extrañado cuando reconoció la voz de la chica a la que había besado pensando que era Sakura.

- L… lo siento Syaoran. – Respondió la chica agachando la mirada. – No sabía que estarías aquí…

- No, definitivamente yo tampoco. – En un gesto de nerviosismo, el chico se tiró el cabello hacia atrás. – Pensé que eras Sakura, por eso te besé, lo siento.

- No te disculpes… no tienes porque … yo después de todo respondí a tu beso. – Syaoran rió.

- ¿No te resultó extraño que alguien te besara de la nada? – Preguntó el chico asombrado.

- Un poco… pero con tan buen "besador"… como resistirse. – Él se sintió un poco incómodo, pero la chica le sonrió inocentemente haciendo que se relajara un poco y le devolviera la sonrisa.

Miharu se sentó en uno de los bancos vacíos y se estremeció levemente por el frío que hacía esa noche, que si bien no era una temperatura lo suficientemente baja como para considerarse frío, lo sentía con más intensidad debido a que estaba en pijama.  
Syaoran se sintió incómodo, no era una situación cotidiana el encontrarse con una chica en pijama en un aula vacía, así que pensó que era lo mejor irse, aunque no le gustara mucho la idea de dejar a Miharu sola en el salón de música.

- ¿Y se puede saber que hacías a media noche en el salón de música? -Preguntó Syaoran cruzándose de brazos, intentando tomar una conversación que dos amigos tendrían comúnmente.

- No podía dormir, y decidí dar una vuelta. – Respondió la chica. - ¿Y tú? Por lo que vi esperabas a Sakura ¿verdad?

- Así es, íbamos a encontrarnos aquí, pero al parecer no pudo venir…

- A lo mejor encontró algo más interesante con que entretenerse. – Respondió la chica. Syaoran la miró con el cejo fruncido, y Miharu le sonrió inocentemente. – Fue un chiste.

- Bueno Miharu…creo que es mejor que me vaya, no creo que sea buena idea que nos quedemos solos en el salón de música a media noche ¿verdad? – Syaoran se levantó de dónde estaba y caminó hacia la puerta, no sin antes dirigirse hacia Miharu. – Y por lo que veo Sakura no vendrá…

- ¡Espera! – La chica se levantó lo suficientemente rápido como para poder sostenerle del brazo e impedir que saliera por la puerta. – No puedo dormir, y no me gusta la soledad… tal vez podrías utilizar tu noche para hacerme compañía…

- No creo que sea una buena idea. – Respondió Syaoran sonriéndole. – Nos podrían descubrir.

- Pero… t… tan solo hablando… - Retrucó. – Con Sakura estarías haciendo algo mas arriesgado, y ahí si estarías en problemas si te descubrieran.

. . .

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se levantó de bastante mal humor. Tomó una ducha rápida y se puso el uniforme reglamentario del colegio. La frustración no era precisamente un sentimiento que le agradara a Sakura, y así se sentía esa mañana. La razón, era que la noche anterior había quedado encontrarse con su novio y, lamentablemente, una celadora la había descubierto, tirando por el suelo todos sus planes, y ahora se encontraría con una observación por escaparse de su habitación en su legajo… que no era tan impecable; lo importante era que no llamaran a su padre, lo cual era seguro que por el momento no iban a hacer.

Tomoyo abrió sus ojos y vio a Sakura bastante atareada buscando "algo" y por los movimientos de su mejor amiga pudo notar que de bastante mal humor. Miró a Rika, que observaba a Sakura con la misma expresión que ella, desde su cama mientras que Chiharu y Meiling seguían durmiendo como osos pardos en hibernación.

- ¿Y bien Sakura? ¿Qué ocurrió esta mañana? ¿O soñaste que le arrancabas los pelos a Yukiko Makoto toda la noche? – Preguntó Rika con sorna.

- ¡No! – Exclamó – Nada de eso, si hubiera soñado que le arrancaba a Yukiko Makoto todos los pelos de la cabeza, te aseguro que estaría de un humor espléndido, pero no…

- Entonces… ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Tomoyo alzando una ceja.

- ¡Frustración, eso pasó! – Rika y Tomoyo se miraron disimuladamente mientras Sakura se levantaba bruscamente. La morocha alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos sentada en la cama. - anoche Syaoran y yo teníamos planeado encontrarnos en el salón de música para… bueno, ya saben ¡y me agarraron al bajar las escaleras! Solo espero que Syaoran haya recibido el mensaje de texto que le mandé.

Tomoyo, Rika y Sakura bajaron a desayunar, Meiling y Chiharu siguieron durmiendo, por lo cual decidieron no despertarlas.  
Sakura comía descargando su ira con el tostado y el café mientras Tomoyo hablaba con unas chicas sobre la fiesta de fin de año y Rika tomaba en silencio su té, cuando entró Kerberos al comedor y pidió su desayuno. Cuando obtuvo su bandeja, se sentó al lado de Sakura y Rika con su yogurt y su crossaint.

- Vaya Sakura… a que se debe esa cara. – Kerberos se intrigó por la conducta agresiva de Sakura hacia su comida.

- A nada Kero… a nada, simplemente no pude dormir. – Suspiró. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Más o menos, no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Y te lo digo enserio, sin exagerar… - Suspiró. – Pero bueno, se ve que no fui el único que no durmió en toda la noche, con la diferencia que yo no tuve compañía. – Dijo burlándose de Sakura, quien lo miró desentendida.

- ¿Y Syaoran? ¿Aún no se ha despertado? – Preguntó Sakura terminando su tostado.

- ¿Syaoran? Pensé que durmió contigo, se fue a media noche de la habitación… - Preguntó Kerberos mientras engullía su crossaint.

- No, anoche estuve en mi habitación, porque me descubrió la celadora cuando quise bajar las escaleras del sector de las habitaciones de las chicas.

- Anoche no pude pegar un ojo, y te puedo asegurar que Syaoran llegó a la madrugada. – Respondió Kerberos frunciendo el entrecejo. Sakura lo miró pensativa.

- ¿Crees que me esperó toda la noche? ¿O que se quedó dormido? – Preguntó

- No sé, deberías preguntárselo a él.

Sakura se quedó pensativa, y terminó su desayuno bastante confundida. ¿Qué habría pasado con Syaoran? ¿Por qué se quedó toda la noche en el salón de música? ¿No vio el mensaje que ella le había enviado al celular?  
Mientras tanto, Syaoran era despertado con almohadonzazos y gritos por parte de Eriol y Takashi, que no lo dejaban seguir durmiendo... "_estúpidos" _pensó.  
Se levantó a duras penas y se dio una ducha rápida para estar un poco mas despierto. Se puso el uniforme reglamentario del instituto, y notó que no solo había pasado la hora del desayuno, sino que estaba llegando tarde a clases. Corrió y se sentó en su lugar llegando justo al mismo momento que el profesor. Notó como Sakura lo miraba intrigada y escribía rápidamente en un papel, el cual lo dobló prolijamente y se lo pasó por detrás del banco.

"_¿Qué pasó anoche?" _

Syaoran tomó su lapicera, mientras la profesora de literatura seguía con lo suyo, y le respondió con su pulcra y estilizada caligrafía.

"_Te esperé y no llegaste… ¿Qué pasó?" _

Tomoyo miró con curiosidad a Syaoran y a Sakura que parecían bastante concentrados en lo que uno le estaba respondiendo al otro.  
Nuevamente Sakura respondió a Syaoran tirándole rápidamente el papel por detrás del banco.

"_Me pillaron antes de bajar la escalera hacia el hall principal y poder escabullirme hacia el salón de música… ¿Por qué no volviste a tu cama? Me contó Kero que volviste a la madrugada…"_

Syaoran tomó su pluma y Tomoyo notó que tardó bastante en responder el mensaje que Sakura le había enviado, y que su respuesta estuvo bastante pensada antes de ser escrita.

"_Apareció Miharu en medio del salón y nos quedamos conversando"_

Syaoran le envió su respuesta por debajo del banco y Tomoyo notó como Sakura apretó el papel al leer la respuesta, lo cual indicaba que sea lo que fuera que le había dicho Syaoran no le había gustado nada. Tomó la lapicera con furia y escribió bastante rápido la respuesta.

"_¿Y que demonios estaba haciendo Ichida en el salón de música a las doce de la noche contigo? ¿Te quedaste hasta las seis de la madrugada hablando? ¿Desde cuando dos conocidos pasan una noche juntos "hablando" en el salón de música?"_

Syaoran puso los ojos en blanco y rió ante la respuesta de Sakura, pero antes de que pudiera responder, la profesora se encontraba al lado de él mirando el papel que le había enviado Sakura.

- A ver, a ver Li, me imagino que para no notar que estoy tan cerca de usted, debe ser muy interesante lo que contiene este papel, ¿verdad? – Dijo en voz alta para toda la clase. Sakura se paralizó y Syaoran se sonrojó un poco.

- Lo siento profesora… - Se disculpó poniendo cara de niño bueno para que no se le ocurriera a la mujer leer ese papel en voz alta.

- Lo vuelvo a ver enviándole mensajitos a su compañera y tomaré otras medidas Li… Kinomoto, esto va para usted también.

Sakura asintió y se quedaron ambos quietos y callados durante toda la clase, en la cual la profesora estuvo hablando de literatura inglesa las dos horas que restaban para finalizar.  
En la clase siguiente, Syaoran se sentaba con Sakura, ya que tenían química y ellos eran compañeros de grupo para los experimentos que realizaban en clase. Él sabía perfectamente lo que se le venía, ya que Sakura era bastante celosa cuando se lo proponía, y Miharu no era una de las personas mas gratas para ella. Tal vez, después de todo, había cometido un error en contarle lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

- Ahora me vas a explicar que hacías con Ichida a mitad de la noche Syaoran… - Exigió Sakura fulminándolo con la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

- Te esperé, pero no llegaste y llegó Miharu y nos quedamos hablando… solo eso. – Le explicó Syaoran mientras la profesora les indicaba que hacer con los elementos que tenían enfrente y Syaoran comenzaba a dividirlos mientras Sakura tomaba notas.

- ¿Y de que hablaron hasta las seis de la mañana? ¿De lo lindo que está el tiempo? ¿de las drogas que le da Spinelsun? ¿O de las no muy disimuladas ganas que tiene de tenerte en su cama con chocolate desparramado sobre todo tu cuerpo y hacer de ti lo que su voluntad disponga? – Preguntó Sakura irónicamente tomando notas con mayor velocidad.

- Me parece que alguien está celosa… - Respondió Syaoran con sorna.

- ¡No estoy celosa! –Sakura se sonrojó. – Solo que se cuidar a mi novio de arpías que me lo quieren sacar…

- ¿Y eso no es estar celosa? – Preguntó Syaoran divertido, alzando una ceja.

- Claro que no, es saber cuidar lo que es mío… y tú Syaoran Li eres mío. – Respondió Sakura mirándolo, picar una barra de azufre, de reojo.

- Y yo soy feliz de ser tuyo Sakura… al igual que eres mía. – Agregó Syaoran acariciándole suavemente el brazo y sonriéndole dulcemente.

Siguieron con sus trabajos de química, para Sakura la explicación de Syaoran fue suficiente como para no volver a preguntar por Miharu en toda la mañana, por lo cual él se sintió aliviado, no le gustaba tener que mentirle a Sakura, pero tampoco pensaba decirle que había besado a Miharu por equivocación… porque sabía que eso encendería la cólera de Sakura, y no es lo que precisamente tenía en mente.  
A la hora del almuerzo, Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Meiling y Rika decidieron ir a comer al parque del colegio ya que los días estaban tornándose más cálidos y había un sol bastante lindo como para dejarlo pasar, mientras que los chicos decidieron comer adentro. Pero a los cinco minutos de haber comenzado a comer, Sakura vio a Kerberos caminando a gran velocidad hacia dónde se encontraban las chicas.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Kero? ¿Vienes a unirte al grupo de las chicas? – Preguntó Sakura con sorna al verlo sentarse al lado de Tomoyo.

Kerberos la fulminó con la mirada y sacó en completo silencio su almuerzo ante la mirada asombrada de las chicas, y un leve sonrojo por parte de Meiling.  
Tomoyo miró a su amiga de cabellos negros de reojo y río disimuladamente. Sakura, al verla y notar lo mismo que notó Tomoyo también río y decidió seguir comiendo en silencio su almuerzo.

- No soporto más a Eriol. – Dijo Kerberos rompiendo el silencio luego de unos cinco minutos. – ¿Puedes creer que ahora presume que le has cortado a Spinelsun por él Tomoyo?

- Pero que pendejo… - Susurró Tomoyo. – Nunca cambiará, ¿verdad?

- Yo te lo advertí, Eriol es un niño inmaduro y tardará en crecer, lo conocemos desde niños, no se que te sorprende. – Respondió Sakura comiendo su bollo de arroz con salsa de soja.

- De todos modos no es solo eso… - murmuró Kero. – También está molestando más de la raya, por ejemplo, se burla permanentemente de Syaoran, o de Takashi… - Explicó mientras se sonrojó un poco y miró fijamente su comida.

- ¿Y de ti Kero? – Preguntó Sakura mirándolo divertida.

- Cállate Sakura… - Kero se sonrojó como un tomate y no fue capaz de levantar la vista de la comida hasta el final del almuerzo.

Cuando regresaron al salón de clases, antes de que el profesor llegara, Sakura llegó con Kero al salón, ya que se había separado del grupo para hablar del verdadero problema de Kero, que era Meiling.  
El salón estaba bastante completo, solo faltaban un par de alumnos, entre ellos Syaoran, pero pudo ver, antes de cruzar la puerta, que Tomoyo discutía con Eriol, en un tono bajo, para que nadie los escuchara. Ella se veía bastante enojada, mientras que Eriol parecía querer calmarla.

- Ey, Sak… - La llamó Kero sacándola de sus observaciones. - ¿Qué hay entre Syaoran y esa niña…? No me acuerdo su nombre… ¿Ichida? – Sakura giró automáticamente su cabeza hacia dónde se encontraba Syaoran, efectivamente, hablando bastante amenamente con Miharu Ichida, lo que hizo que se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza.

- Kero… vete adelantando, yo te alcanzo luego. – Dijo Sakura entre dientes. Kero rió y se cruzó de brazos.

- Estás loca si piensas que voy a entrar al salón y perderme semejante espectáculo.

La chica de ojos verdes caminó con paso decidido hacia dónde se encontraba Syaoran hablando con Miharu Ichida bastante sonriente. Carraspeó para llamar la atención, y notó que Syaoran le sonreía ampliamente mientras que la niña se sonrojaba, y miraba el suelo, algo avergonzada. Sakura sonrió ante el efecto que ella causaba en esa niña estúpida y trepadora que se notaba que estaba coladísima hasta el cuello por su novio.

- Amor, te estaba esperando para entrar al salón… ah, hola Ichida. – Saludó Sakura.

- Ya voy bonita. – Respondió Syaoran abrazando por la cintura a su novia. – Nos vemos luego Miharu. – Se despidió con una dulce sonrisa.

- Hasta luego… - Susurró la niña suavemente con un hilo de voz, antes de que Sakura y Syaoran se retiraran hacia su salón.

Cuando entraron, Sakura se separó automáticamente de Syaoran y lo fulminó con la mirada frente las miradas sorprendidas de Tomoyo, Meiling y Chiharu y un divertido Kerberos que miraba la escena con una amplia sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Qué diablos hacías con esa niña? – Preguntó Sakura empujando a Syaoran contra la pared.

- Oye… ¿Qué te ocurre Sakura? – Syaoran tenía cara de sorprendido, pero Sakura definitivamente no estaba en sus mejores días.

- Hola, si, llamando a Syaoran Li al planeta tierra… ¡soy tu novia! – Gritó - ¿O te olvidas? No me has venido a buscar luego del almuerzo para regresar al salón juntos, ¡pero si la llevas a Miharu Ichida hacia su salón!

- Oye Sakura… Miharu y yo nos llevamos muy bien, somos amigos… ¿Por qué esos celos repentinos?

- ¡No son celos repentinos! – Gritó – Esa niña no quiere ser precisamente tu amiga, y eso me da mucha rabia, porque tú, siendo su amigo, lo único que consigues es alimentar esos estúpidos sentimientos que tiene hacia ti… ¡¿No le alcanzó pasar toda la noche contigo que necesita estar también a la tarde, luego del almuerzo? - Varios en el curso que estaban escuchando exclamaron un suave "Uhh". Tomoyo miró sorprendida a su mejor amiga, hacía bastante que no tenía esos desquites de rabia con alguien. Syaoran se sonrojó.

- Sakura… basta, seguiremos hablando después…

- ¡No! – Gritó Sakura encolerizada, con la cara roja por la rabia. - ¡Hablaremos ahora!

- Sakura… - La llamó Tomoyo suavemente tomándola del hombro. – Creo que Syaoran tiene razón.

- ¡No, no tiene razón! – Gritó Sakura. – ¡Estoy bastante enojada como para seguir aguantando que Syaoran le de calce a esa niña estúpida!

- Ey Kinomoto, lástima das teniéndole celos a una niña de tercer año… - Le dijo Yukiko Makoto, con una sonrisa radiante, en el rostro.

- ¡Tu cállate Yukiko! – Gritó Sakura completamente enfurecida.

En ese momento, entró el profesor de economía, y Sakura seguía con Syaoran a los gritos sin darle importancia a la llegada del profesor. Tomoyo intentó advertirle, pero Sakura no la escuchaba, estaba ciega de celos por Syaoran y Miharu Ichida.  
El profesor los miró intrigados, esperando a que terminaran de discutir, pero al ver que ambos seguían sin reparar en él, se acercó a la batalla campal que se estaba produciendo dentro del salón.

- Profesor, son simple problemas conyugales. – Explicó Kerberos riéndose de lo cómico de la situación.

- Señor Reed Clow… vaya a su asiento. – Kerberos asintió y se sentó en su lugar, al igual que Tomoyo y Eriol.

- Señorita Kinomoto…

- ¡… no te das cuenta de que esa estúpida no hace más que…!

- Señorita Kinomoto…

- ¡… y me tratas a mi de celosa! ¡¿Celosa? ¡¿Yo? ¿Sakura Kinomoto?

- ¡Señorita Kinomoto! – Gritó con una voz bastante potente el profesor de economía, haciendo que Sakura se parara en seco y mirara por primera vez, desde que había entrado al salón, al profesor. – Me imagino que ahora si, se va a callar, y a sentar en su lugar…

- ¡No! – Gritó Sakura. – ¡No pienso quedarme en su clase ni un segundo más! – Y diciendo esto, giró sobre sus talones y cerró la puerta del salón de clases con un ruido que retumbó en todos los pasillos del primer piso del Instituto Seijo.

- Bueno… ahora si, demos inicio a la clase…

Sakura caminó hecha una furia unos cuantos metros hasta una de las escaleras que iban hacia los baños, se sentó y se largó a llorar con furia. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había perdido los estribos de esa manera? Estúpida Ichida… ¡Encima le había gritado al profesor de economía! Solo esperaba que no fuera con la "noticia" a la directora, y no repercutiera en su no tan limpio legajo de conducta.  
Se miró las palmas de la mano y se arrepintió enormemente de haberle gritado así a Syaoran en público… y no solo por él, sino por ella, que demostró públicamente su inseguridad y su histeria… y lo que menos quería era que los chicos del instituto que no fueran de su círculo íntimo, se enterara de lo insegura que era ella. Se levantó e intentó secarse unas lágrimas que brotaban sin cesar por sus ojos, pero de repente, algo muy extraño llamó su atención, Chiharu salía del baño de mujeres mirando para los costados, como escondiéndose de alguien, por lo cual ella se ocultó detrás de una columna para que ella no la viera. Chiharu apuró el paso y Sakura vio que se escurrió por un pasillo, en dónde al parecer, se encontró con alguien, porque escuchó una voz masculina. La siguió sin que ella se diera cuenta, y se sorprendió al ver a Chiharu prácticamente coqueteando con el nuevo profesor de gimnasia. Eso la dejó helada, puesto que sabía que Chiharu amaba con toda su alma a Takashi y hacía unos cuantos años que salían juntos.  
Decidió darse la vuelta y marchar, después de todo era la vida de una de sus mejores amigas, y no podría meterse; aunque sin dudas hablaría mas tarde con ella para preguntarle que era lo que estaba pasando entre ella y el profesor.  
En el trayecto de regreso a su habitación, se encontró con Tomoyo, quien al parecer la estaba buscando, ya que su cara pareció aliviarse cuando vio a Sakura caminando por ahí.

- ¡Sakura! – Exclamó. - ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Tomoyo abrazándola. – ¿Por qué reaccionaste así?

- No lo se… - Respondió Sakura dejándose abrazar. – No se que me pasó… Syaoran debe estar bastante enojado, parte del colegio me vio como la persona débil que soy, no lo se… perdí el control.

- Ay Sakura, no eres insegura, solo que… no se, quieres proteger algo que amas, pero haces todo al revés…

- Es que… tengo miedo… - Susurró. – Tengo miedo de que Syaoran se interese en Ichida y yo lo pierda… o algo así…

- Sakura…

- Syaoran es una persona demasiado importante en mi vida. – Confesó Sakura riéndose tímidamente. – Sin él, no se si hoy sería quien soy, tal vez tendría solo rencor dentro mío, y no sabría lo que es amar a alguien como hoy amo a Syaoran, pero a veces se me escapa la situación de control, tengo miedo que de repente deje de ver lo fabuloso que ve en mí y… me deje de amar…

- Pero Syaoran te ama mucho. – Le dijo Tomoyo acariciando sus cabellos. – Sabes de sobra que Syaoran daría hasta su vida por ti, e Ichida solo es una amiga momentánea. – Sakura rió. – O tal vez no momentánea, pero simplemente una amiga, además ¿me vas a decir que Miharu Ichida podría contra Sakura Kinomoto? Pero por favor… - Sakura rió más fuerte y se secó las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Tomoyo le sonrió. – Eres la chica mas popular del instituto, capitana del grupo de porristas, exitosa en todo lo que haces… ¡incluso aprobaste matemáticas que es tu punto débil! Y no solo eso, sino que eres encantadora, buena persona, perseverante y hermosa, no te falta nada. ¿Sabes cuantas chicas desearían estar en el lugar de Sakura Kinomoto? ¡miles! Te lo puedo asegurar y Syaoran lo sabe, y ve mucho más allá de eso en ti, y por eso te ama, y por eso te puedo asegurar que ninguna Miharu Ichida, Yukiko Makoto o llámese como se llame, podrá quitarte a Syaoran.

- Gracias Tomoyo… - Susurró Sakura abrazándola fuertemente. – Eres la mejor…

- No es nada Sakura, para eso estamos las mejores amigas, ahora, si te hace sentir mejor, podemos planear un plan para vengarnos de Miharu Ichida…

- ¿Echarla del grupo de porristas? – Sugirió Sakura sonriendo ampliamente.

- Por ejemplo…

Ambas amigas se abrazaron y fueron caminando abrazadas hacia su habitación, mientras planeaban cuantas cosas podrían hacerle a Miharu para hacer sentir mejor a Sakura, y riéndose ya que una idea resultaba ser mas retorcida y ridícula que la otra.

Mientras tanto, Eriol, Syaoran, Kerberos y Takashi salieron de clases hacia la pileta del instituto ya que hoy tendrían natación.  
Les llamó la atención la ausencia de Chiharu, Sakura y Tomoyo, aunque por un lado Syaoran no tenía ganas de ver a Sakura después de lo ocurrido esa tarde, a pesar de que Kerberos lo intentó hacer entrar en razón.

- Es una histérica. – Se quejó Syaoran cruzándose de brazos. – Histérica, loca y celosa…

- Bueno, yo siempre sostuve que los celos son sinónimo de amor… - Agregó Eriol entrando a la pileta.

- Estás enfermo Eriol… - Susurró Kerberos cruzándose de brazos. – Pero si, Sakura es celosa, bastante diría yo, pero tú también le das sus buenos motivos.

- ¿Yo?

- Claro, ella sabe que no dormiste anoche en tu cama, y eso la pone furiosa, porque ella misma me dijo "¿Qué diablos hacía Miharu Ichida a esa noche en el salón de música?" y discúlpame que te lo diga, pero tiene razón… es decir, no es normal que alguien que no puede dormir pasee a media noche justamente por el salón de música teniendo un edificio enorme para poder pasear… - Explicó Kerberos con gesto pensativo. – Lo que me lleva a deducir que Miharu sabía que te encontrabas solo en el salón de música y por eso decidió ir a verte, para estar a solas contigo.

- Kero… definitivamente Sakura te quema el cerebro con sus suposiciones tontas… - Se quejó Syaoran. Eriol y Takashi rieron, sabían que Kerberos defendería a muerte a Sakura.

- No me lo ha dicho Sakura, sino que lo he pensado yo… idiota. – Se sonrojó.

- Bueno, supongamos que es como dices… ¿Cómo diablos se enteró que Syaoran estaría ahí? Y si lo escuchó… ¿Cómo sabría que Sakura no estaría junto a él? – Preguntó Eriol apoyando a Syaoran.

- Pudo haber escuchado que Sakura y Syaoran se encontrarían esa noche en el salón de música y entonces avisó en dirección que vigilen mejor la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas, con cualquier excusa… y así asegurarse de que Sakura nunca llegara en dónde se encontraba Syaoran, por lo cual sabría que él se encontraría solo, y así aprovechar su oportunidad sin "Sakuras".

- Ah bueno… ahora si que definitivamente tienes el cerebro completamente calcinado ¿en serio has perdido tantos minutos de tu existencia para sacar semejante hipótesis absurda? – Preguntó Syaoran con burla en su voz. – Pareces una mujer…

- Es cierto Kero, tienes una mente totalmente retorcida, creo que tantos años junto a Sakura te hicieron mal, muy mal… - Agregó Eriol.

- ¡Oigan! – Exclamó Takashi. – No es tan absurdo ahora que lo pienso, digamos que nunca fue muy difícil escaparse de las habitaciones y todos sabemos que ella tiene amplia experiencia en "escapes furtivos del instituto", díganme, si pudo entrar en la oficina de la directora para robar su legajo, escaparse del colegio miles de veces… ¡incluso descubrir la forma de escaparnos masivamente del instituto para correr carreras y robar comida de la cocina! ¿La irían a descubrir escapándose hacia el salón de música? No se ustedes, pero yo apoyo a Kero, es medio extraño.

- Están completamente locos, fue una coincidencia y mala suerte, Sakura se habrá despistado y entonces la encontraron al bajar las escaleras, y por eso la noche terminó como terminó. – Dijo Syaoran sumergiéndose en el agua y dando por finalizada la discusión.

El profesor de gimnasia ingresó a la pileta junto con Chiharu, lo cual extrañó a Eriol, que miró intrigado a Takashi, pero al parecer él no había notado nada. Comenzaron con la rutina de siempre: croll, seguido de espalda y pecho, para luego dividirse en dos equipos y terminar la hora jugando un partido de "water polo".  
Cuando terminó la clase, salieron de la pileta, y fueron a los vestuarios para sacarse el traje de competición del instituto y ponerse el uniforme reglamentario para poder ir a cenar.  
La ira contra Sakura se le había pasado a Syaoran, bastante, y se sintió bastante culpable cuando su novia, a la hora de la cena, no bajó a comer, al igual que Tomoyo, que supuso que se había quedado haciéndole compañía.  
En ese momento estaba él sentado al lado de Eriol y de Kerberos, que se notaba bastante molesto por el hecho de que Sakura no hubiera bajado a cenar, mientras que Yukiko, que estaba sentada cerca de la otra punta de la mesa, parecía estar festejando por algo.  
Intentó hablar con Chiharu, pero al parecer estaba bastante entretenida hablando con Rika sobre el baile de fin de presentación, por lo cual se limitó a engullir su comida e intentar dejar de pensar en Sakura en lo que quedaba del día.  
Cuando terminaron de comer, se levantaron para aprovechar de la hora que tenían libre antes de tener que ir a dormir, pero sabía que Kerberos tenía planeado un torneo de Winning Eleven en la habitación, así que irremediablemente terminarían con el Joystick en la mano, viendo quien salía ganador del juego.  
Pero antes de subir la escalera principal, a Kerberos le sonó el celular, le había llegado un mensaje que, al leerlo, hizo que se parara de golpe en medio del primer escalón.

- Cambio de planes chicos… amph… creo que prefiero jugar un partido de pool, ¿Qué les parece? – Dijo regresando a la planta principal.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cambias un campeonato de winning por un partido de pool? – Preguntó Eriol asombrado. Kerberos le hizo una seña con la mirada. – Ooohh… ¡juguemos pool! – Gritó exageradamente. - ¡Ey Mei! ¿Te prendes a un partido de pool?

- ¡Pero si somos cuatro! – Protestó Syaoran cruzándose de brazos, bastante extrañado.

- De hecho… Syaoran… ¿me podrías traer… ammph… mi ipod? Es que me lo olvidé en la habitación. – Pidió Kero.

- ¡¿Acaso me viste cara de mucamita? – Exclamó Syaoran. – Búscatelo tú.

- Oh… anda Xiao, así de paso me traes el libro de literatura, que me lo dejé en tu habitación. – Le rogó Mei.

- ¿Y que diablos hace tu libro de literatura en mi habitación? – Preguntó Syaoran sorprendido. Hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos.

- ¡Estuvo estudiando conmigo y lo olvidó! – Dijo Kerberos. – Anda Syaoran, no seas huraño.

Syaoran protestó y subió las escaleras dando zancadas hacia su habitación. Todo le molestaba, Eriol con sus estupideces, Kerberos con sus cambios drásticos de parecer, Meiling con sus peticiones, Sakura con sus celos… definitivamente no estaba en sus mejores días.  
Puso la llave en la puerta y prendió la luz para buscar el condenado libro y el Ipod, pero… ¡vaya sorpresa se llevó al prender la luz!

- ¿Sakura? … ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó extrañado al ver a su novia sentada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, al parecer, esperando a alguien… y si no se equivocaba, ese alguien era él.

- Te estaba esperando. – Contestó disipando así la duda.

- Eso supuse, pero creí que estabas tan enojada conmigo que no pensabas dirigirme la palabra en los próximos… amm dos meses aproximadamente. – Se cruzó de brazos y vio como ella se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior.

- Lo siento. – Susurró. – De verdad lo siento Syaoran, no quise gritarte como lo hice esta tarde, y entiendo si estás enojado pero… lo siento. – Sakura agachó la mirada, y Syaoran hizo tres zancadas para sentarse a su lado.

- No te preocupes, ya me he olvidado. – Respondió pasándole un brazo por los hombros. – Aunque la próxima vez preferiría que te contengas. – Sakura sonrió levemente.

- Hablé con Tomoyo y ella me hizo entrar en razón… también me dijo que hablara contigo el tema de mis… de mis inseguridades estúpidas.

- A ver… ¿Y cuales son esas inseguridades? – Preguntó Syaoran haciendo que Sakura alzara la mirada.

- Por ejemplo, el temer perderte… - respondió. – Tengo tanto miedo de perderte que hago idioteces, como hoy. Siento que… no se, que quizás pierdas el interés que tienes por mi y veas a otra persona más interesante, como Miharu… - Syaoran sonrió, y Sakura también ya que notaba la estupidez que estaba diciendo, pero esos eran sus temores y, como Tomoyo le había dicho, era mejor que se los manifestara a Syaoran antes de seguir sufriendo por idioteces que no tenían sentido.

- Tonta. – Él la abrazó con fuerza. – Realmente eres una tonta, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que me puede interesar Miharu? Te amo Sakura, que te quede claro. Te amo de una manera infinita e inexplicable, no se como demostrártelo…

- No hace falta Syaoran. – Sakura apoyó su dedo índice en los labios de Syaoran. – No hace falta que me demuestres que me amas, yo lo se.

Acortó la poca distancia que había entre ambos y lo besó apasionadamente. Syaoran se separó por razones naturales de necesidad de oxígeno, y le sonrió mirando directo a sus ojos verdes que le decían mil cosas a la vez.  
Sakura acarició suavemente el brazo de Syaoran y él la envolvió en sus brazos. Se siguieron besando, hasta que Sakura empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del uniforme de Syaoran lentamente, provocando una sensación de estremecimiento en el chico cuando las frías manos de Sakura rozaron la piel de su abdomen, a la vez era placentero.  
Mientras ella seguía con la tarea de desvestirlo, el bajó sus besos por el cuello, provocando que Sakura gimiera inconcientemente, y desprendió los primeros botones de la camisa para poder acceder a sus bien formados senos. Al mismo tiempo, Sakura terminó de desprender la camisa de su novio y siguió por el pantalón, el cual desabrochó con un poco de esfuerzo y bajó el cierre, dejándolo en unos sexys boxer negros, los cuales dejaban a evidencia la erección de Syaoran.

- No sabía que te ponías tan rápido a punto… - Ironizó Sakura provocando una sonrisa en su novio.

- Oh, no querida, empezó antes de que me desvistieras, con tus besos es imposible no excitarse… - Ronroneó Syaoran contra el oído de Sakura antes de morderle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Él desprendió la camisa de Sakura y se la sacó rápidamente antes de encargarse del sujetador negro de encaje que tenía puesto su novia.

- Me gusta ese brasier… - Murmuró el castaño. – Espero que las bragas hagan juego…

- Mmm… eso lo vas a tener que averiguar tú… - Ronroneó Sakura.

- No esperaba menos. – En respuesta, Syaoran acarició las piernas de Sakura hasta el comienzo de la falda del uniforme reglamentario del colegio, la cual subió lenta y tortuosamente hasta poder ver las bragas de la chica, las cuales eran negras y de encaje como el sostén. Él sonrió satisfecho.

Desabrochó la falda para quitársela, y contemplar lo bien que le quedaban esas bragas, pero no iba a comenzar por ahí, no. Haría que Sakura rogara que le hiciera el amor con desesperación; si, a veces solía ser un poco sádico.  
Tocó suavemente los redondos senos de Sakura y jugó un rato con los pezones, que estaban bastante erectos, haciendo que Sakura gimiera de placer. Pudo apreciar como las piernas de Sakura se abrían y cerraban por la excitación ante sus caricias. Dejó sus pechos y volvió a besarla bruscamente, para demostrarle lo ansioso que estaba en ese momento de hacerla suya, la deseaba con un fervor descomunal.  
Sus manos recorrieron la piel tersa y suave de Sakura, explorando cada rincón de su cuerpo. La miró, y la vio tan apasionada, con el cabello revuelto y los labios hinchados, que sintió ganas urgente de poseerla ahí mismo, pero se había prometido hacer que ella le rogara y le suplicara que lo hiciera. La contempló detenidamente, desde la punta del cabello hasta la punta de los pies; era hermosa, no había una mujer en el planeta que pudiera compararse con ella, la amaba, amaba cada línea de su cuerpo, la deseba de una manera casi enferma, y le encantaba tenerla así bajo sus brazos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y mirándolo dulcemente con sus ojos míticos.  
Sakura bajó la mirada y notó que el bulto del boxer de Syaoran había aumentado considerablemente desde que había dicho que se excitaba con rapidez, y al notar que él se dio cuenta hacia dónde estaba mirando, se sonrojó haciendo que él riera.  
Sus manos, que acariciaban la ancha espalda de su novio, se deslizaron hacia dónde comenzaba la tela del bóxer para quitárselos suavemente y admiró el tamaño con el cual su novio había sido dotado; Syaoran sonrió con picardía.

- Solo por un instante te dejaré tomar el control.

Sakura alzó una ceja como respuesta y se incorporó para empujar al chico, suavemente, y así ella quedar arriba de él. Trazó con su lengua un tortuoso camino por sus pectorales hasta su estómago, y de su estómago pasó al miembro de su novio acariciándolo suavemente proporcionándole fricción. Syaoran cerró los ojos, dándole entender a Sakura el placer que sentía, así que decidió aumentar el ritmo de las caricias. Él gimió levemente.  
De repente, ella detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, haciendo que él la mirara sorprendido, pero se sorprendió mas al ver lo que tenía planeado hacer cuando Sakura se puso de rodillas y acercó su boca a su miembro.

- Sak no te sientas obligada a… no lo hagas si no quieres…

- Sh, déjame a mí.

Acarició con suavidad la virilidad de Syaoran antes de soplar suavemente y lo beso varias veces, sinceramente no tenía mucha noción de cómo hacer eso. En la punta comenzó a trazar círculos, lentamente, con la lengua y luego se lo introdujo en la boca haciendo que Syaoran gimiera con fuerza.

- Oh… oh… Sakura… - Sakura continuaba mientras él gemía de placer. – Sakura, para, para que me vengo. - Como no era la idea de Syaoran tener un orgasmo de esa manera, usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para lograr que Sakura levantara su rostro y dejara lo que estaba haciendo, ella le sonrió pícaramente. – Prepárate querida, porque rogarás que te haga el amor después de eso.

La besó, jugando con su lengua y la de ella, mordiendo sus labios y sacándole unos cuantos gemidos leves. Besó su cuello con fuerza, dejándole dos pequeños chupones. Tomó sus pechos con las manos y los oprimió y los estrujó. Sus dedos estrujaron los pezones de su novia haciendo que gimiera un poco más fuerte y se mordiera el labio inferior. La mano derecha de Syaoran bajó lentamente por el espacio entre los senos de Sakura y tocó su clítoris mientras haciendo que ella le jalara el cabello, mientras con la otra mano seguía mimando a sus pechos. Notó lo excitada que estaba Sakura a través de la humedad que sentían sus dedos e introdujo dos dentro de ella, haciendo que lanzara un pequeño grito, sonrió satisfecho. Comenzó despacio, y luego aceleró el movimiento, trazando círculos en ella. Gimió más fuerte, no sabía que hacer con sus manos, así que tiraba del cabello de Syaoran con una mientras con la otra intentaba masajearle el miembro.

- ¡Por favor Syaoran! ¡Hazlo! – Gritó Sakura.

- ¿Qué haga que? – Susurró Syaoran contra el oído de su novia.

- Hazme el amor… - Suspiró. Syaoran sonrió torcidamente y mientras seguía con el movimiento de dedos dentro de ella, masajeó su clítoris con el pulgar. – Por el amor de Dios Syaoran ¡hazlo ahora!

- ¿Ahora? – Preguntó mientras aceleraba los movimientos.

- ¡Si ahora! ¡Te lo suplico!

Syaoran sonrió satisfecho y se posicionó sobre Sakura para poder hacerlo. Abrió con maestría el cajón de su mesa de noche para sacar un preservativo, mientras con la otra mano seguía masajeando a su novia. Abrió ágilmente el sobrecito del preservativo y se lo colocó con rapidez antes de buscar con su miembro el lugar por dónde debía entrar. Sakura sintió la punta del miembro de Syaoran y se estremeció cuando él empezó a empujar para que entrara suavemente.  
Al comienzo los movimientos eran lentos y suaves, pero la excitación de Syaoran lo llevó a aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza sin poder controlarse. Llegó un momento en el cual Sakura gritaba bastante fuerte porque las embestidas se habían vuelto feroces, los dos sobrepasaban el límite de la locura, dejando totalmente atrás la cordura; pero cualquiera podría pasar por el pasillo y los escucharía, así que Syaoran, como pudo, tapó suavemente la boca de su novia mientras la seguía embistiendo.  
Estaban totalmente transpirados y extasiados de placer, seguían con las embestidas feroces, hasta que Sakura comenzó a estremecerse por el orgasmo que le estaba viniendo, y Syaoran largó un profundo gemido, explotando dentro de ella, y dejando su cuerpo caer suavemente mientras ella se arqueaba de placer debajo de él. La respiración de Sakura estaba agitada, al igual que la de Syaoran, que descansaba a su lado. Estaban abrazados, bañados en sudor y cansados, pero felices.  
Syaoran acariciaba suavemente a Sakura y ella se envolvía en él para poder conservar su aroma todo lo que fuera posible, era totalmente adicta a él.  
De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente sorprendiendo a los dos chicos. De un salto, Sakura se cayó en el suelo con un golpe seco.

- ¿Qué demonios…? ¡Syaoran! ¡La idea era que se reconciliaran, no que tuvieran sexo en mi habitación! – Exclamó Kerberos mirándolos horrorizado.

- Nuestra habitación. – Lo corrigió Eriol entrando luego del chico de cabellos rubios. – Por cierto Sakura, lindas bragas. – La chica se sonrojó fuertemente al levantarse y darse cuenta que solo estaba en braiser y bragas.

- ¡No mires pervertido! – Gritó tirándole un almohadón que estaba en el suelo.

Sakura tomó su ropa y se metió en el baño para poder cambiarse, mientras que Eriol y Kerberos entraban en su habitación y miraban a su alrededor con detenimiento.

- ¿Qué hacen? – Preguntó Syaoran, que no se había movido de su cama y estaba aún en bóxer.

- Me imagino que solo utilizaron la cama… ¿verdad? – Preguntó Kerberos mirando su propia cama con asco.

- Claro que si. – Respondió Syaoran – No soy Eriol. – El aludido lo miró indignado.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

- Que eres un asqueroso Eriol, lo haces en cualquier lado sin tener el menor pudor…

- Pero por favor… acá el único asqueroso es Syaoran, que hace sus chanchadas en nuestra habitación.

Minutos después Sakura salió del baño vistiendo su uniforme, con la cara algo sonrojada y la mirada gacha.  
Syaoran se levantó de la cama, aún en boxer, y le dio un beso a su novia en forma de despedida, así iba a su habitación antes de que alguien, que no fueran los chicos, la viera rondando por el sector de varones. Sigilosamente, Sakura cruzó el pasillo de habitaciones hasta la escalera principal dónde se escurrió hacia el sector de mujeres y se metió en su habitación, dónde no estaba ninguna de las chicas.  
De repente, Sakura vio una caja delicadamente puesta sobre su cama, de color negro, con tela aterciopelada. Sonrió ampliamente, Syaoran era tan detallista... aunque no creía que le volviera a regalar un anillo luego del que le había dado. Además ¿en que momento lo habría hecho? Si ella estuvo todo el tiempo con él, no había ninguna posibilidad que… ¡Claro! Cuando ella fue para su habitación y lo estaba esperando, quizás había pasado primero por ahí. Abrió delicadamente la caja, pero su expresión se ensombreció cuando vio una bolsita de plástico con una pequeña cantidad de cocaína en polvo, picada, con una nota que tenía una pulcra caligrafía que nunca había visto en su vida con un mensaje que decía:

_"Para recordar los buenos tiempos Sakura"_

Sakura se estremeció. Esa nota, por más broma que pareciera, para ella tenía un mensaje aterrador, y por su bien, tenía que alejar todo lo que fuera drogas de ella. ¡Dios! Que patética era… ¿acaso no podría resistirse a una bolsa de cocaína?  
Inconcientemente recordó la sensación de euforia, el placer, el sentir que podía ser una persona como ella quería ser y no como era. Cerró los ojos, eso era tentación, y lo peor de todo era que la generaba su propio cerebro.  
Cerró la caja y la tiró abruptamente sobre la cama. No, ella era Sakura Kinomoto y no volvería a probar cocaína nunca más en su vida. Y como si esa caja fuera una serpiente venenosa, se alejó rápidamente y cerró la puerta de su habitación.  
Caminó por los pasillos del colegio y terminó en el patio, intentando despejar su mente y no pensar en esa bolsa que había recibido. Una vez que logró reponerse de la sorpresa, intentó por todos los medios, pensar quien pudo haber sido. ¿Yukiko Makoto? ¿Con que fin si pensaba que estaba peleada con Shaoran? Con el único que había compartido viejos tiempos drogándose había sido con Eriol, antes de que se pelearan por culpa de Yukiko. ¿Entonces…quien pudo ser? Pensando y pensando, fue como sin darse cuenta terminó en el pasillo del primer piso dónde estaban los laboratorios de química y física, y en dónde a esa hora no había nadie, porque no había clases. Sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina, no le gustaban los lugares así.  
De repente, vio como la puerta de uno de los laboratorios se abrió, haciendo que se asustara al punto de querer salir corriendo, pero se sorprendió al ver que era Chiharu quien salía del laboratorio. Sonrió, que idiota había sido, seguramente se había escapado con Takashi. Se escondió, no quería arruinarles el momento. Pero mientras estaba escondida, esperando a que se fueran, recordó que Takashi estaba en la habitación de los chicos, junto con Shaoran, Eriol y Kerberos… ¡si ella misma lo había visto cuando la encontraron en ropa interior! Salió un poco más de su escondite, y escuchó las risas de Chiharu… pero casi se infartó cuando vio que el que salía detrás de ella no era Takashi, sino su nuevo profesor de gimnasia. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Por un momento dado, creyó que la habían oído, porque ambos miraron hacia atrás, precisamente hacia dónde ella se encontraba, pero no hicieron caso, simplemente siguieron su camino hasta desaparecer del pasillo.  
Cuando Sakura se aseguró de que no iría nadie más, salió de su escondite y regresó corriendo a su habitación, olvidándose del paquetito que había recibido misteriosamente, y había dejado sobre su cama.

- ¡Sakura! – Protestó Tomoyo. - ¿Qué demonios significa eso? – Una vez que Sakura regresó a su habitación, Tomoyo comenzó a preguntarle sobre la droga que había encontrado sobre su cama, haciéndola sentir algo incómoda cuando por primera vez, ella no había tenido nada que ver.

- ¡No es lo que parece! – Exclamó Sakura. – No tengo nada que ver. – Tomoyo la miró impaciente y Sakura le explicó lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Crees que haya sido Eriol? – Preguntó Tomoyo - ¿En especie de broma?

- Es una broma muy pesada Tommy, dudo que Eriol juegue su pellejo así.

Ambas se encontraban pensando en su habitación, cuando, de repente, entró una alegre Chiharu cantando una canción romántica.

- ¿Qué te picó Chiharu? ¿Takashi? – Preguntó Tomoyo en tono de chiste. Sakura simplemente la miró con desaprobación y se cruzó de brazos sin mirar a su amiga.

- No Tommy, el amor… - Respondió Chiharu, haciendo que Sakura pusiera los ojos en blanco y se levantara abruptamente para enfrentar a su amiga.

- ¿De que hablas Chiharu? ¿Acaso te has olvidado de Takashi para involucrarte con el profesor de gimnasia? ¿Acaso no has aprendido de Rika? – Preguntó de malos modos, sorprendiendo a Tomoyo, que no entendía nada.

- ¡Henrry no es como el hermano! Además... tiene ese tatuaje tan sexy en el brazo… - Sakura la miró asqueada, pero Tomoyo, que era sumamente perceptiva, le pareció enganchar un hilo con otro.

- ¿Un tatuaje? – Le preguntó la amatista.

- ¿Acaso no se lo han visto? Es una serpiente con una calavera... es algo macabro, pero no deja de ser seexy…

- Disculpa Chiharu, pero no todas nos andamos revolcando con el profesor de gimnasia… - Escupió Sakura como si fueran dardos venenosos.

- ¡Sakura! – Exclamó Tomoyo sorprendida por su descubrimiento. - ¡Un tatuaje!

- ¿Y a mi que demonios me interesa su tatuaje? - Preguntó Sakura que estaba lo suficientemente enfadada por la actitud de Chiharu como para agarrárselas con Tomoyo también.

- ¡Diablos Sakura! ¿Cuántas personas que conoces tienen un tatuaje de una serpiente con una calavera en el brazo? – Sakura pensó unos segundos en el comentario de Tomoyo, y abrió sus ojos como platos al armar el rompecabezas que tenía en su mente.

- Es… él… - Susurró.

* * *

**N/A (Notas de la autora) **

**¡No tardé tanto! Intenté apurarme lo más que pude para no tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo así no le perdían tanto el hilo a la historia :p **

**Bueno... a ver ¿por dónde empiezo? Sakura y Shaoran :p Ahaha Espero que les haya gustado el "lemon" que hice, aunque no me queda bien del todo, nunca me terminaron de convencer mis relatos lemon xD jajaja. Por otro lado... si, Sakura es sumamente histérica pero... ¿quien no lo es en la adolescencia? Por otra parte, Shaoran (como la gran mayoría de los hombres) no pueden ver cuando una "amiga" le tiene ganas, seamos realistas. **

**Bien, en ese capítulo hubo poco Eriol y Tomoyo, pero en el próximo habrá... ¡Y habrá! **

**Por otra parte, Takashi y Chiharu... bueno, gracias a los deslices de Chiharu, Tomoyo pudo atar cabos sueltos y darse cuenta de quien es en realidad el profesor de gimnasia. Por lo cual, como dice el refrán, de todo lo malo hay algo bueno. **

**¿Meiling y Kerberos? Esos no van a admiir lo que sienten hasta mucho más adelante... **

**Y... por último, ¿quien le dejó ese "regalito a Sakura"? ... ... Pronto lo sabremos, por el principio dejenme sus especulaciones jeje (que cruel) **

**Ahora solo me queda agradecer por los comentarios, y esperar a que lean este capítulo y me comenten que tal les pareció. ¡Espero que les siga gustando el fic como hasta ahora! Cada uno de los mensajes que me dejan me hacen muy muyy felíz! Y me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo. **

**¡Espero sus comentarios! Como ya saben críticas, recomendaciones, tomatazos, lo que sea, será bienvenido :) **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Adelantos... **

**- **_Eriol, tenemos que averiguar quien fue, ¿entiendes? Y eres el único que la puede ayudar... _

_- ¿Porque yo? _

_- Porque sabes uno por uno de la gente que se droga en este instituto y quienes pueden conseguir ese tipo de coca tan fina para hacer "una broma". _

_

* * *

_

_- ¡Yukiko intentó matarte! ¿Entiendes? _

_- ¡¿Porqué nunca me contaste? ¿Porque me ocultaste que...? _

_- ¡Porque me amenazó con hacerte algo peor Sakura! ¿Y crees que yo me lo podría perdonar? _

_

* * *

_

- ¿Quien demonios eres? ¿Como hiciste para entrar en el colegio? ¿Viniste por mi?

- ¿Crees que alrededor tuyo gira el mundo querida Sakura? Vine a vengarme, y así como lo hice con Takedo también puedo hacerlo contigo.

- ¿Vengarte? ¿No te bastó con arruinarme la vida?

- ¿Piensas que siento remordimiento? No, no lo siento. Ni siquiera recuerdo a tu madre. ¿Dices que la degollé? De tu cuerpo si me acuerdo, no todos los días uno se puede follar a una niña virgen...

- ¡Enfermo hijo de puta!


	30. Capítulo 30

_**Summary: Familias adineradas, un internado prestigioso, drogas, alcohol y sexo. Todo eso es lo que envuelven a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Los chicos más populares de la escuela.**_

_**El la desea, ella lo ama, pero sienten rechazo y odio…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_- ¿Y a mi que demonios me interesa su tatuaje? - Preguntó Sakura que estaba lo suficientemente enfadada por la actitud de Chiharu como para agarrárselas con Tomoyo también._

_- ¡Diablos Sakura! ¿Cuántas personas que conoces tienen un tatuaje de una serpiente con una calavera en el brazo? – Sakura pensó unos segundos en el comentario de Tomoyo, y abrió sus ojos como platos al armar el rompecabezas que tenía en su mente._

_- Es… él… - Susurró._

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 30**

"**Infierno en el instituto"**

Eriol Hiraguizawa era un chico definitivamente afortunado. Desde el momento en que nació, el mundo giró a su alrededor.  
Con sus radiantes ojos azul zafiro, su pelo negro azabache y su piel de porcelana, parecía el modelo perfecto de cualquier niño, adolescente e incluso se podía predecir que de adulto seguiría siendo apuesto. Era amado por sus padres y por sus profesores. Incluso tuvo en su cama a muchas chicas del colegio y fuera de él, se lo conocía por ser sumamente promiscuo en sus relaciones.

Eriol miró fijamente a su padre, y se vio reflejado en sus ojos azules, los cuales él también había heredado. No eran repetidas las veces que ambos habían estado sentados en esa sala, en esos sillones ingleses de terciopelo verde oscuro. El silencio era sepulcral, incluso llegó a incomodar al adolescente que no pudo sostener la mirada de su padre por mucho tiempo y agachó cobardemente el rostro.

- Me has decepcionado Eriol. – Rompió el silencio la gruesa voz de Eriol Hiraguizawa padre.

- Padre…

- No sirves para nada Eriol, me da vergüenza haberte puesto mi nombre… se lo tendría que haber puesto a Eliot. – Eriol hijo sintió grandes ganas de llorar, pero debía aguantar. No lloraría enfrente de su padre. - ¿Acaso no te importa el nombre de nuestra familia? Sabes que no somos unos completos desconocidos, somos Hiraguizawa…

- Fue un error, juro enmendarlo. – No sabía que decir para aliviar la furia de su padre.

- ¿Enmendar tu error? – Preguntó sarcásticamente el hombre. – No digas estupideces, no puedes arreglar nada. ¿Drogas? ¿Sabes lo que me costará limpiar tu nombre? ¿El nombre de nuestra familia? Realmente tu estupidez te supera…

- Solo fue una vez…

- Mira Eriol, si te drogas o no, es tu problema, pero lo has hecho en público, ¿entiendes eso? La gente te vio, mañana saldrá en los periódicos, ¿en que diablos estabas pensando?

- ¡Solo quiero llamar tu atención!

- Hay mil formas de llamar mi atención, y poniéndonos en ridículo no es precisamente una de ellas…

- ¡Intenté muchas cosas! Pero desde la muerte de Elliot, nunca más recibí ni la más mínima muestra de… - Su padre no dejó terminar de hablar a Eriol. Parecía que el simple hecho de nombrar a su hermano muerto había dado en un sitio delicado, muy delicado.

- ¡No es excusa! Elliot era mil veces mejor que tu.

- Padre no… - Eriol Hiraguizawa padre se puso de pie y miró con desdén a su único hijo.

- A veces desearía que hubieras muerto en el lugar de tu hermano.

Eriol abrió sus ojos como platos ante la confesión de su padre, quien sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra más, salió de su despacho, dejando al chico solo, con unas inmensas ganas de quitarse la vida ahí mismo.  
Luego de repasar mentalmente la conversación con su padre unas diez veces, tomó la bolsa de plástico que llevaba en el bolsillo, desató el nudo y preparó el contenido para aspirarlo y sentir alivio de una buena vez.

- Eriol… ¿me estás oyendo? ¡Eriol! – Exclamó Syaoran, bastante molesto, al notar que su amigo no lo estaba escuchando.

- Lo siento, me perdí, ¿Qué me decías? – Syaoran suspiró y negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

- Olvídalo.

Ambos amigos continuaron haciendo los ejercicios de matemática, pero el inglés no podía concentrarse totalmente en lo que estaba haciendo. Hoy era el cumpleaños de su padre y estaría obligado a ir a su casa para estar con ellos, ya que era el último día de la semana escolar.  
Ya había pasado cuatro años desde aquel episodio, y su padre nunca le hizo caso. Es más, todas las veces que concurría a reuniones familiares era por pedido de su madre, o porque tenían que aparentar ser la familia perfecta.

- Eriol, tenemos que hablar.

Eriol y Syaoran, que no habían visto entrar a Sakura y a Tomoyo a la biblioteca, se sorprendieron al ver el gesto sombrío y serio que ambas amigas reflejaban en el rostro.

- ¿Ocurrió algo? – Preguntó Eriol mirando con preocupación el rostro de Tomoyo.

- Si, e importante. – Respondió.

- Eriol, ¿tienes aún aquel contacto que investiga personas?

- ¿Ryo Tetsuna? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- El mismo… - Respondió Sakura cruzándose de brazos. – Necesito que investigue a Henry Terrada.

- ¿Al profesor de gimnasia? – Preguntaron Syaoran y Eriol a coro.

- Si, a él. – Respondió secamente Sakura, pero Syaoran notó que estaba nerviosa, o mejor dicho, con los nervios colapsados.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Menos pregunta Dios y perdona…

Syaoran y Eriol se miraron intrigados. Sakura le hizo una seña a Tomoyo y ambas salieron de la biblioteca rápidamente dejando a ambos chicos con miles de preguntas en su cabeza.  
Luego de un largo rato en el cual Syaoran intentó resolver los ejercicios de matemática con Eriol, el castaño se dio por vencido, su mejor amigo tenía la mente en otro lugar menos en los números que tenía enfrente, así que cerró de un golpe el libro despertando a Eriol de sus pensamientos y regresándolo al mundo real.

- Lo siento Syaoran, no me puedo concentrar.

- De eso no tengo dudas… - respondió el castaño suspirando. – En fin, supongo que tendremos que dejarlo para otro día.

Syaoran se levantó del asiento que estaba ocupando, pero Eriol lo detuvo del brazo, sin levantar la mirada.

- Esta noche es el cumpleaños de mi padre… ¿Quieres venir? – Preguntó Eriol sin mirarlo a los ojos. Syaoran rió torcidamente.

- No me digas estás actuando como una tímida niña para invitarme al cumpleaños de tu padre Eriol… - El aludido levantó sus ojos azules con fastidio.

- No seas estúpido. – Respondió secamente. – Vendrán Tomoyo y Sakura supongo… son las familias mas tradicionales de Tomoeda y estarán obligadas al "evento del año" que es el cumpleaños de mi padre. Creo que la familia Reed Clow también está invitada…

- ¿Por qué no? Tal vez sea divertido… - Eriol fingió una sonrisa ante el comentario de Syaoran, pero enseguida volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, dejando a su amigo totalmente confundido.

"_Queda usted informado que el próximo viernes diecinueve de marzo se celebra, como todos los años, el cumpleaños de nuestro querido amigo Eriol Hiraguizawa. Como amigo de la familia, queda usted formalmente invitado al evento junto con su familia._

_El presente será recogido a la entrada para posterior entrega al finalizar el evento. Sin otro propósito se despide…_

_Saori Koto, secretaria del señor Eriol Hiraguizawa. _

_Pd. Por favor confirmar asistencia de los señores Fujikata y Touya Kinomoto y de la señorita Sakura Kinomoto. _

_Sakura, ya has sido confirmada, así que te recogerá esta noche la limusina de los Daidougi para asistir junto con Tomoyo. Ni se te ocurra faltar. _

_Fujikata. _

Sakura miró anonada la nota que le había traído la secretaria de la directora a su habitación. ¡Tendría una fiesta en menos de diez horas y recién se estaba enterando! ¿Acaso su padre se había vuelto loco?  
Levantó la vista de la carta y miró con sincera preocupación reflejada en el rostro, a su mejor amiga, quien le sonreía ampliamente. Este no era el mejor momento para pensar en fiestas, posiblemente había descubierto quien era el asesino de su madre y lo tenía más cerca que nunca, ¡¿Y tenía que concurrir al cumpleaños del padre de Eriol?

- Sakura, cambia esa cara. – Dijo Tomoyo acercándose a su mejor amiga. – Tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo, vamos a la fiesta, te distiendes y luego vuelves a pensar como descubrir si Henrry Terrada es o no es quien parece ser… ¡además aún no te has comunicado con este hombre conocido de Eriol!

- Si pero… entiende, no tenía en mis planes ir a un evento esta noche, ni se que voy a ponerme…

- ¡Por eso no te preocupes! – Exclamó Tomoyo. – Sabes que siempre tengo mi vestuario especial para ti en casos de emergencia. – Sakura se cacheteó mentalmente. Olvidaba que estaba hablando con la aficionada de Tomoyo. – Vamos Sakura, en un par de horas serás una princesa con estas manos habilidosas que Dios me dio.

- Por favor Tomoyo… deja de delirar…

Como Tomoyo había predicho, en tres horas, Sakura estaba parada enfrente del espejo que tenían en la habitación, con el cabello corto castaño arreglado con un moño en la parte de atrás que lo atajaba, dejando unos mechones sueltos, y con un vestido negro, ajustado por encima de las rodillas, que la dejaba elegante, sexy y lo suficientemente largo como para no pasar como vulgar.  
Tomoyo sonrió satisfecha.

- ¿Lo ves? Soy simplemente genial.

- Lo se Tomoyo… - Respondió Sakura mirando sorprendida su imagen en el espejo.

- Ahora simplemente necesitamos unos zapatos que hagan juego… mmm, creo que tienes unos negros básicos Jimmy Choos ¿verdad? Esos que usó Carrie Bradshaw en Sex and the city…

- Amph si, los tengo… los de la línea basada en Sarah Jessica Parker.

- ¡Quedarán perfectos con el vestido! – Exclamó Tomoyo juntando las manos. – Ay Sakura, eres tan perfecta...

- Tommy… a veces logras asustarme, lo juro.

Eriol miró la puesta del sol desde el enorme ventanal del despacho de su padre en la enorme mansión Hiraguizawa. Recordó las veces que, siendo pequeño, jugaba a ser su padre y se sentaba en el mismo sillón en dónde estaba sentado ahora con una copa de whisky a las rocas en su mano.  
La limusina de su padre había ido a recogerlo, junto con Syaoran, del instituto alrededor de las seis de la tarde para estar puntual en su casa, antes de que los invitados llegaran para la fiesta. Y mientras Syaoran se ponía un traje de etiqueta que le había encargado a Wei que se lo llevara a la mansión Hiraguizawa, el dueño de casa intentaba relajarse tomando una copa de alcohol antes del evento.

- Eriol… ¿otra vez tomando? – Eriol levantó la cabeza y sonrió amargamente a la mujer que entró en el despacho.

- No voy a estar ebrio para la fiesta, despreocúpate.

La mujer de tez nívea, cabellos color ébano y ojos pardos lo miró fijamente y se arrodilló al costado del sillón para quedar a la altura de su hijo.

- No entiendo porqué todos los años es lo mismo Eriol… juro que no lo entiendo. – Murmuró la mujer ante la mirada ausente de su hijo.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo madre. – Apretó con más fuerza el vaso que tenía en la mano. – No entiendo porque mi padre me odia.

- No te odia, simplemente está decepcionado de ti… siempre es lo mismo contigo, todos los años la misma historia… - Eriol agachó la mirada ante el tono frío de su madre.

- Ustedes no pueden comprender… ustedes no comprenden que yo no soy igual que mi padre, ni que no soy Eliot.

- No uses el nombre de tu hermano como excusa.

- ¡No es una excusa! – Gritó Eriol mirando fijamente a su madre, quien no hizo más que desviar la mirada. – Desde la muerte de Eliot lo único que hacen es reprochar cada paso que doy. Que las materias, que mi irresponsabilidad, que esto, que lo otro… ¿acaso nunca se detuvieron a pensar en que pienso yo?

- No se trata de saber que piensas, se trata de que seas como debes ser.

Elizabeth Hiraguizawa se puso de pie y miró fríamente a su único hijo varón antes de girar sobre sus talones y abrir la puerta del despacho. Eriol no levantó la vista para mirara a su madre.

- Apresúrate en terminar ese trago, en cualquier momento llegan los invitados y quiero que estés presentable.

Sin decir más, salió dando un portazo sin volver a mirar a Eriol, quien al terminar la copa de whisky, se levantó para abrir nuevamente el frasco y servirse un vaso más.

La mansión Hiraguizawa era imponente, resaltaba en toda la manzana por su enorme arquitectura y su elegante jardín.  
Los autos importados comenzaban a llegar, junto con ellos sus pretenciosos dueños. Al poco tiempo, el jardín de los Hiraguizawa estuvo lleno de autos colmando su jardín. La limusina de los Daidougi había llegado hasta el portón de la mansión Hiraguizawa, pero dentro de la misma no había escenario de fiesta, sino de funeral.  
Sakura estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, sin poder quitar de su mente la imagen de la bolsa de cocaína que había dentro de la caja aterciopelada que había aparecido misteriosamente sobre su cama. Tomoyo simplemente miró con angustia a su amiga, ya que no sabía que pasaba por su mente, pero se imaginaba que tendría que ver con aquello.

- ¿Estás bien Sakura? – La aludida levantó el rostro por primera vez desde que salieron del instituto y le sonrió a Tomoyo. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada importante Tommy. – La amatista tomó las manos de su amiga y la miró con preocupación.

- Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, sea lo que sea… yo siempre te voy a ayudar.

- Gracias. – Respondió Sakura agachando la mirada.

Una vez que el automóvil llegó a la entrada de la enorme casa, Sakura y Tomoyo bajaron, mientras que el chófer estacionaba el auto. Subieron elegantemente las escaleras de mármol e ingresaron al vestíbulo dónde se encontraban los invitados que habían llegado a la fiesta.  
Sakura buscó con la mirada a su padre, pero no lo encontró, por lo cual supuso que aún no había llegado a la mansión Hiraguizawa.

- Sakura, Tomoyo, un placer que hayan venido. – Saludó cordialmente Elizabeth Hiraguizawa. Sakura sonrió como respuesta, mientras que las mejillas de Tomoyo tomaron un color bordó involuntariamente, había olvidado lo bella e imponente que era la madre de Eriol.

- El placer es nuestro, señora Hiraguizawa, por invitarnos al cumpleaños del señor Hiraguizawa. – Respondió Sakura, intentando desviar la atención de Elizabeth sobre la incómoda Tomoyo.

- ¿Dónde está Fujikata que no lo he visto aún? – Preguntó la mujer alzando la vista sobre el hombro descubierto de Sakura.

- Mi padre no tardará en llegar, vinimos en autos diferentes. Supongo que vendrá acompañado de Touya.

- Oh… el joven Touya, me imagino que estará feliz al saber que mi sobrina Nakuru está en la casa. Se quedará toda la semana, así que Touya podría hacerle compañía… - Sakura sonrió forzadamente, recordaba a Nakuru Akizuki como si fuera ayer el último día que la había visto. Era la hija mayor de la hermana mayor de Elizabeth Hiraguizawa, y tenía la misma edad que Touya. Hacía unos cuantos años, había venido de visita, ya que vivía en Osaka con su familia, y en una cena familiar que había organizado Fujikata Kinomoto, Nakuru conoció a Touya, enamorándose profundamente de él, hasta el punto de rozar la obsesión. Ella se colgaba de él, vivía encima de él y no se desprendía de su compañía, mientras que Touya lo único que quería era verla lejos. Pobre su hermano. Gracias a Dios, los Hiraguizawa tenían propiedades en Inglaterra, y Nakuru, casi todo el período escolar, estaba en la universidad de Newcastle, así que Touya no sufría muy seguido sus acosos.

- Mi hermano estará complacido de hacerle compañía a Nakuru. – Respondió Sakura intentando que no se le escapara alguna risa. – Ahora, con su permiso, nos retiramos, estábamos buscando a Eriol.

- Estaba en el despacho hasta hace unos momentos y no lo he vuelto a ver, supongo que estará con su amigo Li, vayan a buscarlo.

Sakura se sorprendió al saber que su novio estaba en la fiesta de los Hiraguizawa, y se puso un poco nerviosa al saber que su padre y su hermano también estarían allí; hizo un gesto con la cabeza, Tomoyo igual y se retiraron hacia el despacho de Eriol Hiraguizawa padre, para buscar a Eriol.

Syaoran luchaba contra Eriol para poder hacer que reaccionara como una persona normal y no como un ebrio perdido enfrente de los amigos de su padre. ¡¿No tenía un mejor momento para elegir emborracharse?

- Syaoran, si no nos damos prisa, notarán la ausencia de Eriol y estará metido en un gran lío. – Susurró Kerberos espiando por la puerta por si acercaba alguien.

- Y nosotros también Kero…

- ¡…Syhiaoran, basta, se que soy mooy sexshy para que she me reshistan, peeero, no soy un ho…homosexual!

- ¡Compórtate Eriol! – Exclamó Syaoran dándole un empujón que lo sentó de golpe en un sillón de la habitación. - ¡Kerberos ¿podrías darme una mano en lugar de jugar con el celular?

- Le estaba mandando un mensaje de texto a Sakura, diciéndole que estábamos en la habitación de Eriol y que viniera rápido, ella sabe como calmarlo.

- ¡Ya te dije que la solución es tirarlo en la tina con agua helada! Verás lo rápido que se le pasa. – Respondió Syaoran sentándose en la cama y tomándose la sien con los dedos.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par. Kerberos saltó de la pared dónde estaba apoyado, pensando que sería la madre o el padre de Eriol. Syaoran levantó la mirada del suelo, y sonrió al ver que entraba Sakura, seguida de Tomoyo a la habitación, y miró a Eriol desaprobadoramente.

- ¡Casi me infartas Sakura! – Gritó Kerberos. - ¿No te han enseñado a golpear? – Sakura le enseñó el dedo del medio como respuesta.

- ¿Cómo permitieron que tomara tanto? – Preguntó Tomoyo afligida, acercándose a Eriol y acariciándole el rostro suavemente.

- Tu novio no es un bebé. – Respondió Syaoran. – Yo me estaba cambiando y él estaba en el escritorio… ¡lo que no sabía era que se estaba bajando una botella de Chivas Regal él solito!

- … ¡¿Se ha tomado una botella de Whiskey él solo? – Exclamó Sakura sorprendida. Tomoyo miró a Eriol con aflicción.

Sakura se detuvo a pensar un segundo. Dios, ella sabía lo exigente que era su padre con él, y también había participado del papelón que había hecho Eriol el año pasado, en el cumpleaños de su padre, por estar completamente ebrio, como en este momento. Cerró los ojos e intentó aclarar sus ideas, necesitaba que se le pasara rápido, o Elizabeth subiría a buscarlo y ese sería el fin. Se tomó la sien con los dedos, un gesto muy de Syaoran, pensó, pero necesitaba pensar la forma más…

- ¡Tomoyo, Syaoran! – Exclamó.- Desnuden a Eriol. – Ambos asintieron. – Kero, llena la tina con agua fría, solo con agua fría, yo voy a controlar como está el panorama abajo y voy a ver si alguna de las empleadas de servicio me puede facilitar una tableta de aspirinas y un café.

- ¿No prefieres que yo vaya? – Preguntó Kero.

- No, a las mujeres nos dan con más facilidad los analgésicos.

Syaoran tomó con fuerza los brazos de Eriol mientras Tomoyo desabrochaba el pantalón y se lo estiraba por los pies, al igual que el boxer e intentaron sacarle la remera, pero les fue más difícil ya que Eriol se resistía.  
A los quince minutos, cuando lograron desprenderle la camisa y desnudarlo, llegó Sakura con una taza grande de café y una tableta entera de analgésicos contra el dolor de cabeza.

- Shaaakura, ¿sabes que? ¡Shyiaoran es gay! ¡Me quiso violar y tocar! ¡Hasta me robó los pantalones!

Sakura rió y sacudió negativamente la cabeza, Kerberos avisó que la tina ya estaba llena.  
Entre Kero y Syaoran sumergieron a Eriol en agua helada un buen rato, hasta que se tranquilizó y comenzó a tiritar. Luego Tomoyo lo envolvió en una toalla y el se dejó abrazar por ella, mientras Sakura lo convencía de tomar el café, seguido de cuatro analgésicos.  
Lo acostaron un rato, desnudo, rogando para que Eriol pareciera una persona mas o menos coherente, pero a los cinco minutos se quedó completamente dormido.  
En ese instante, los tres amigos escucharon el golpe de la puerta.

- ¿Joven Eriol? – Golpeó nuevamente. – Joven Eriol, su madre solicita su presencia en el salón.

Tomoyo sacudió a Eriol para que se despertara, y lentamente lo hizo, algo malhumorado por la resaca. Escuchó la voz de una de las empleadas.

- Enseguida bajo. – Respondió.

Sakura, Syaoran, Kero y Tomoyo se sonrieron entre si y le dieron otro analgésico a Eriol para que soportara mejor el dolor de cabeza. Este se puso de pie y se vistió para bajar, sin importarle tener aún el pelo mojado.  
Los cinco amigos bajaron juntos la enorme escalera que conducía al salón dónde estaban todos los invitados. Muchos miraron a Eriol y elogiaron al señor Hiraguizawa, mientras este miraba detenidamente a su hijo.  
Eriol tomó la mano de Tomoyo, quien se sonrojó ya que era la primera vez que él le daba muestras de afecto frente a su familia y en sociedad. Sakura sonrió al notar el gesto de su amigo, e incluso intuyó que él buscaba apoyo y seguridad en ella, lo cual demostraba que poco a poco Eriol iba superando su inmadurez.

- Sakura. – Murmuró una voz grave a sus espaldas, erizándole el bello de la nuca.

- Papá. – Susurró antes de girar sobre sus talones y encontrarse con los ojos castaños y la figura corpórea de su padre.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte Kerberos. – Saludó cordialmente. Kero respondió al saludo. – Y el joven es…

- Syaoran Li. – respondió el castaño estirando la mano para saludar al padre de Sakura, a quien hasta el momento solo había visto una vez a lo lejos, y en la televisión. Fujikata entrecerró los ojos y tomó su mentón con una de sus manos.

- ¿del Clan Li? El hijo de Hien… ¿verdad?

- Así es…

- Vaya, no sabía que el heredero de Hien estaría en Japón. Por cierto, me enteré de la desgracia de Ieran, lo siento mucho. Tuve el placer de conocerla hace unos años…

- Padre… - Murmuró Sakura avergonzada. Syaoran cerró los ojos un segundo y sonrió hipócritamente, Sakura lo notó y quiso golpear a su padre mentalmente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? Syaoran jamás le había hablado de la muerte de su madre.

- Mi hijo Touya me ha comentado que es muy cercano a mi hija, veo que se llevan muy bien…

- Así es señor. – Respondió Syaoran manteniendo la frente en alto y la mirada desafiante.

- Bueno, ya habrá notado que tiene un carácter un poco especial, es sumamente difícil tratar con Sakura…

- Al contrario, a mi me parece muy sociable y encantadora. – Respondió Syaoran sin cambiar su semblante serio.

- La verdad es que no disfruto mucho de la conversación de la cual soy el núcleo central y mi padre hablara como si no estuviera presente. – Respondió Sakura apoyando su mano izquierda en el brazo de su padre.

- Bonito anillo. – Comentó Fujikata. – No lo había visto antes, y que yo sepa no está dentro del catálogo de alhajas de tu madre.

- Fue un cortés regalo de Syaoran. – Respondió Sakura mirando calculadoramente a su padre, quien había endurecido el semblante. – Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi hermano?

- La señorita Akizuki ha captado su atención desde el segundo en que entró en la fiesta. – Respondió Fujikata. – Sakura, caballeros, espero que disfruten de la velada, me retiro con el anfitrión. – Sakura hizo un gesto con la cabeza al igual que Kerberos y Syaoran. – Kerberos, me alegro de verte bien, Li, ha sido un placer.

- Igualmente Señor Kinomoto.

Ambos hicieron un asentimiento con la cabeza y Fujikata Kinomoto se retiró hacia dónde se encontraba Eriol Hiraguizawa padre.  
Sakura pudo respirar normalmente después de unos incómodos diez minutos, y tomó tímidamente la mano de Syaoran.

- Eso si que fue incómodo. – Comentó Kerberos mirando de reojo a Fujikata con su impecable traje Christian Lacroix.

- Muy incómodo. – Acotó Sakura. - Por cierto, mil disculpas Syaoran, no pretendía que mi padre nombrara a tu madre.

Syaoran hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole a Sakura que no se preocupara, y ella comenzó a observar detenidamente a su alrededor. Conocía casi a todas las personas presentes en esa fiesta, y eso la hacía sentir un poco incómoda, ya que sentía varias miradas sobre ella, y sobre Syaoran.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo se alejó un poco del amontonamiento de gente, junto con Eriol, para tomar un poco de aire fresco y evadir las miradas de Elizabeth y Eriol Hiraguizawa padre. Más allá de su sofocación, su rostro mostraba preocupación, la cual era adicional a la que tenía por el estado de Eriol.

- ¿Ocurre algo Tommy? – preguntó su acompañante al verla sumida en sus pensamientos. – Te juro que si es por mi, ya me encuentro de maravillas. – Ambos rieron, pero Tomoyo ensombreció su semblante al instante. Dudó si contarle a Eriol lo que había ocurrido en el instituto.

- Eriol… no se si debo contarte esto, pero es una situación que me supera. – Eriol la miró prestándole atención, y ambos estuvieron en silencio unos minutos en los que pasó un grupo de gente al lado de ellos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Eriol con preocupación. - ¿Te pasó algo?

- No soy yo, es Sakura.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió a Sakura? – Eriol miró detrás del hombro de Tomoyo, y vio a Sakura hablando amenamente con Kerberos y Syaoran.

- Ayer en la tarde, entró en su habitación y alguien le dejó una bolsa de cocaína dentro de una caja para joyas, con una nota… que decía algo así como "para recordar viejos tiempos" – La joven apretó los puños. – Eriol tenemos que averiguar quién fue, ¿entiendes? Y eres el único que la puede ayudar.

- ¿Por qué yo? – Preguntó el chico sorprendido. Sabía que podía dar una mano, pero no que sería el único que podría ayudar a Sakura.

- Porque sabes uno por uno de la gente que se droga en este instituto y quienes pueden conseguir mercadería tan fina para hacer "una broma". – Eriol clavó sus ojos zafiros en los de Tomoyo.

- No lo se Tommy… hace tiempo que no tengo contactos…

- ¡Eriol, es por Sakura!

- Lo se, lo se, pero… tengo que volver a meterme en eso para poder sacar información aunque…

- ¿Se te ocurre quién pudo haber sido? – Preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida. Eriol le hizo un gesto para que lo dejara pensar.

Eriol meditó unos segundos en silencio, los cuales pareció deducir una respuesta, pero Tomoyo no se atrevió a interrumpir sus pensamientos.  
La mente de Eriol estaba alejada de la realidad, se encontraba hace unos meses atrás, cuando Syaoran le había hablado de Yukiko Makoto y la amenaza que ésta le había hecho a él, sobre Sakura.  
La pareja apenas notó el momento en el cual Sakura se acercó con Syaoran hacia dónde ellos estaban.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa. – Parecen bastante amargados, y hasta dónde yo se esto es una fiesta.

- ¿Dónde está Kero? – Preguntó Tomoyo intentando desviar la mirada penetrante de Sakura sobre Eriol.

- Fue en busca de un poco de champagne para Syaoran, tú y yo… Eriol no está capacitado para tomar.

- Tampoco para hablar, por lo que veo. – Se burló Syaoran, haciendo que Eriol prestara atención a los recién llegados por primera vez.

- Syaoran… debemos hablar. – Dijo Eriol cortantemente. – Ahora, si no les importa, vamos al despacho de mi padre.

Sakura iba a protestar, pero Eriol tomó rápidamente a Syaoran del brazo y lo llevó al despacho, dónde cerró la puerta tras ellos sin dejar entrar a nadie más, dejando a Sakura bastante sorprendida y molesta.

- ¿Qué se trae tu novio entre manos Tommy? - Preguntó Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados. Su amiga simplemente se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.

Mientras tanto, Eriol daba vueltas alrededor del escritorio caoba del despacho de su padre. Syaoran se sentó en uno de los sillones y no le quitó los ojos de encima, suponía que para llevárselo así de una fiesta, debería ser una situación importante.

- Sakura está en peligro. – Dijo Eriol secamente. Syaoran alzó una ceja y lo miró burlonamente.

- ¡Pensé q se te había pasado la borrachera!

- ¡No estoy borracho idiota! – Gritó Eriol haciendo que Syaoran borrara su sonrisa. – Ayer Sakura recibió una bolsa de cocaína en una caja, al parecer con una nota sospechosa. ¿Quién estaría interesado en hacerle eso? ¿Tienes alguna respuesta?

- ¿Eh? Ella no me dijo nada…

- Me acabo de enterar por Tomoyo, estaba bastante preocupada porque no sabía como digerir la situación, pero me parece que no me contó todo… creo que hay algo más. De todos modos sabes quién se me ha venido a la cabeza…

- No, no se me ocurre quién…

- ¡Yukiko! – Exclamó Eriol fulminando a Syaoran con la mirada. – ¿Acaso pensaste que se quedaría de brazos cruzados después de la amenaza que te hizo?

- ¿Yukiko? Está bien que es medio loca pero… ¿drogas? – Eriol miró a Syaoran exasperado.

- ¡Yukiko estuvo en drogas y cosas peores! Sakura no es la única "niña mal" del instituto Syaoran. – El castaño suspiró y cerró los ojos, Eriol estaba en lo cierto, Yukiko no tenía límites, era capaz de eso y más. – ¿O acaso olvidaste que Yukiko intentó matarla?

- No, no lo he olvidado.

- ¡¿Qué Yukiko que?

Los dos amigos giraron hacia la puerta en el mismo segundo en el que escucharon la voz femenina hablar. ¿Cuándo había oído Sakura?  
Tomoyo estaba pálida a su lado, sin decir ni una palabra, al parecer había escuchado exactamente lo mismo.  
Sakura los miró anonada a los dos, y apuntó a Syaoran acusadoramente con el dedo, mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia dónde él estaba parado.

- ¿Es verdad? ¿Yukiko intentó matarme? – Preguntó Sakura histérica. - ¡¿Y tu lo sabías? ¿¡y no dijiste nada?

- Sakura, espera… - pidió Syaoran, pero Sakura exhaló aire para mantener la cordura.

- ¡Se supone que me amas ¿y no me has dicho que Yukiko intentó matarme? Explícame Syaoran, porque no lo entiendo… ¿tan poco valgo para ti?

- Sakura, escúchalo… - pidió Eriol tomándose la sien con los dedos de la mano, el efecto del analgésico se estaba esfumando.

- ¿Qué demonios ocurre? ¡No entiendo nada y resulta que lo que no entiendo tiene que ver conmigo! – Exclamó Sakura. - ¿Por qué no dijiste nada de lo de Yukiko? ¡¿Por qué Syaoran? – Gritó Sakura, pero él solo se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha. - ¡Respóndeme maldita sea!

- ¡Yukiko intentó matarte!, ¿entiendes? – Gritó Syaoran con lágrimas en los ojos, enmudeciendo la furia de Sakura.

- ¿Por qué nunca me contaste? ¿Por qué me ocultaste que…? – Pero Syaoran no la dejó terminar.

- ¡Porque me amenazó con hacerte algo peor Sakura! ¿Y crees que me lo podría perdonar? – Sakura se quedó sin palabras ante la confesión de Syaoran. – Está loca, no tiene límites. Después de lo de las pastillas, me dijo que eso no era nada comparado con lo que podía hacerte, y… tuve miedo, así que preferí callar.

- Syaoran… debiste habérmelo dicho, por Dios, ¡entonces fue ella quien puso la cocaína en mi cama!

-Seguramente para molestarte…

- ¿Molestarme? Maldita sea, ya tengo suficiente con un psicópata pisándome los talones como para tener una lo ca que quiere hacerme la vida imposible.

- ¿De quien hablas? – Preguntaron Eriol y Syaoran al unísono.

- ¡Son formas de decir! – Exclamó Sakura sonrojándose.

Syaoran se la dejó pasar, pero supo que se le había escapado algo que no le había contado, y sin saber porqué, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue aquel infeliz que le arruinó la vida a su novia, a quién no conocía, pero odiaba con toda su alma, y si tuviera la oportunidad de tenerlo enfrente y matarlo, lo haría sin dudar.  
La puerta del despacho se abrió lentamente, y Elizabeth Hiraguizawa entró con todo su esplendor y elegancia dentro del mismo; miró a los cuatro jóvenes con interés, sobre todo a su hijo Eriol.

- Me gustaría saber que están haciendo los cuatro aquí escondidos, dentro de poco se cortará el pastel, y Eriol… creo que te corresponde dar la introducción, en honor a tu padre. – Eriol puso los ojos en blanco. – Te puede acompañar la señorita Daidougi si es así tu voluntad…

- Enseguida voy madre… - Respondió Eriol.

Los cuatro salieron del despacho, Sakura aún estaba contrariada, ¿será que Yukiko podía odiarla tanto? Lo que había pasado con su hermana no había sido tan grave como para desearle la muerte.  
En el salón principal, dónde estaban todos los invitados, Eriol se subió a una tarima con un micrófono, acompañado de Tomoyo a quién le tomó la mano suavemente, y pidió la atención de los que se encontraban allí, incluidos Kero, Sakura y Syaoran.

- Buenas noches a todos, espero que estén disfrutando de una buena velada. – Sakura notó los nervios floreciendo en el tono de voz de Eriol, y miró a su padre, quién lo miraba seriamente, a través de sus anteojos cristalinos con los ojos azules penetrantes. – Hoy es el aniversario quincuagésimo quinto de mi padre, por algo están aquí, ¿verdad? – risas se escucharon en el salón, el semblante de Eriol Hiraguizawa padre se iba ensombreciendo de a poco. – Bueno, hoy me toca dar el discurso a mí, como su hijo, y no puedo más que darle palabras de agradecimiento a mi padre, y decirle que si bien tenemos nuestras diferencias, como todos los padres e hijos, estoy muy agradecido por su comprensión y su compañía en cada momento de mi vida, sobre todo por sus grandes consejos y por ser un padre excepcional, nadie me entiende como él, y si no fuera por él yo no estaría aquí, parado, enfrente de todos ustedes, así que los invito a levantar la copa y brindar por el cumpleaños de Eriol Hiraguizawa. – Eriol clavó su mirada fría y penetrante, idéntica a la mirada de su progenitor, en los ojos del cumpleañero. – Feliz cumpleaños, padre. – Le dio un sorbo a su copa y bajó rápidamente los escalones de la pequeña tarima para desaparecer entre la multitud, no se quedó a escuchar las falsas palabras de agradecimiento de su padre, tan falsas como las que él había pronunciado segundos atrás.

Tomoyo lo siguió rápidamente, sin soltarle la mano, al parecer él no había notado que no se la había soltado en toda la noche.  
Llegaron al jardín y se sentaron uno enfrente del otro en un banco de granito tallado, enfrente de una fuente, y Eriol rompió a llorar.

- Eriol… ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Tomoyo preocupada, acariciándole el cabello azabache que caía de forma desprolija sobre su rostro.

- Estoy cansado Tommy, estoy cansado de mi padre, de mi madre, de las falsedades que rodean nuestra familia, de su constante comparación con Eliot, con sus reproches, con todo…

- Está bien, a veces uno tiene que desahogarse, no puedes hacerte siempre el fuerte y el despreocupado. – él la miró con vergüenza, por las lágrimas que caían sin cesar de sus ojos azules. – Siempre supe que algo pasaba, pero nunca me animé a preguntarte que era… es decir, si, la muerte de tu hermano fue algo… no se como decirlo, algo duro, pero…

- Explícaselo a mis padres. – Eriol agachó la mirada y entrelazó sus manos. – Eliot siempre fue lo que yo no fui, cuando éramos pequeños teníamos habitaciones separadas, y la de él siempre estaba ordenada, impecable, como si nadie durmiera ahí, pero la mía era un desastre. Si bien mis notas no eran desastrosas, solía aprobar las materias con notas como seis, siete, como mucho un ocho, mientras que Eliot tenía diez, como poco un nueve. Mi padre solía decir que iba a ser el futuro líder del imperio Hiraguizawa, pero en aquel entonces no me importaba, porque yo nunca quise eso, nunca quise ser un esclavo de mi familia, y al parecer Eliot tampoco, pero él nunca lo manifestó.

- Continúa…

- Siempre que me mandaba una travesura, él me apoyaba y me cubría frente a mis padres, porque él era intocable. – Eriol volvió a agachar la mirada. – Yo también lo era, éramos los hijos mas mimados del mundo, y si no lo éramos estábamos en camino de serlo, pero nunca llegué a conocer los pensamientos reales de mi hermano.

Los ojos de Eriol se clavaron en la fuente que tenía enfrente de sus ojos, y su mente viajó cinco años atrás, enfrente de esa misma fuente.

Los dos Hermanos Hiraguizawa se encontraban sentados, tirando piedras en la fuente tallada que tenían en el jardín trasero de la mansión. Eriol admiraba a su hermano, que, si bien no le llevaba mucho tiempo, era mayor que él.

- No me gusta que te juntes con esos amigos que tienes… parecen malos.

- No seas llorón Eriol, y ni se te ocurra contarle a papá. – Eliot miró duramente a su hermano.

- Pero las drogas son peligrosas… y temo por ti. – El mayor de los hermanos abrazó a su hermano menor por los hombros.

- No tienes que preocuparte por mi Eriol, ya soy grande, y se lo que hago. – Eriol miró fijamente a su hermano mayor. – Y sobre lo que viste, puedes irte olvidando, ya sabes…

- No le diré a papá… tampoco a mamá…

- Buen chico.

Luego, la mente de Eriol voló hacia unas semanas después de aquella extraña conversación que había mantenido con su hermano. Estaba jugando en el parque con un balón de fútbol, cuando su hermano fue hacia el sector de la pileta con unos amigos suyos, pero como eso era muy habitual en él, no le llamó la atención, porque Eliot tenía millones de amigos.  
Luego de un rato más, en el que Eriol siguió con sus cosas, notó que no había nadie en la pileta, que estaba bastante alejada de dónde él se encontraba.  
Caminó hacia allá, porque vio un destello dorado en la pileta, y al llegar vio que se trataba del reloj de Eliot, que había flotado en la superficie y el brillo del sol, en lo alto, lo hacía brillar. Pero cuando sus ojos notaron lo que había en el fondo de la pileta, se puso blanco como un papel y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar.

- Oh por Dios Eriol… ¿y como se cayó? ¿lo tiraron? ¿se ahogó lo golpearon? - Preguntó Tomoyo compungida.

- Lo golpearon antes de caer, y por eso murió ahogado. – Susurró Eriol. – Eran tipos con los que Eliot tenía problemas con deudas por droga, algo así me había dicho unos días antes…

- ¿Tus padres saben?

- Prometí nunca decir nada, según el informe forense, Eliot se golpeó jugando, cayó en la pileta, y fue un incidente lamentable que muriera ahogado.

- Es terrible…

- Así que mi padre me odia por vivir, y hubiera deseado que Eliot esté en mi lugar, seguramente se pregunta noche tras noche ¿porque Eriol si y Eliot no?

- No digas eso…

- Es así Tomoyo…

Sakura y Syaoran se retiraron de la fiesta, junto con Kero, apenas Hiraguizawa padre terminó de dar su discurso de agradecimiento por el discurso de su hijo.  
Llegaron a la puerta del establecimiento y entraron, Kero siguió de largo ya que era fin de semana y lo esperaban en su casa, a diferencia de Sakura y Syaoran.  
Como ambos estaban bastante cansados, decidieron irse cada uno a su habitación, así que se despidieron con un beso prolongado y Sakura subió para el lado derecho mientras que Syaoran del lado izquierdo a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
Al entrar a su habitación, Sakura se encontró con Rika quién, lejos de estar durmiendo, tenía un semblante preocupado en el rostro. Sakura le preguntó que le ocurría, pero Rika pareció pensarlo antes de darle una respuesta; se mordió el labio nerviosamente y desvió la mirada hacia la pared. Sakura realmente se preocupó.

- ¿Dónde está Chiharu? – Rika agachó la mirada ante la pregunta de su amiga, y decidió contarle todo lo que había ocurrido.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Los invitados se habían retirado de la mansión Hiraguizawa, o al menos la gran mayoría de ellos, quedaban algunos, los mas allegados a la familia, y Tomoyo junto con Eriol, quién había empezado a tomar Whiskey nuevamente, luego de la confesión que le había hecho a Tomoyo.

- Eriol, ¿puedes dejar de tomar? – El chico miró a su novia burlonamente.

- No seas aguafiestas Tommy…

No es un chiste. – Él borró la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. – Suficiente tuvimos con tu espectáculo de hoy, deberías agradecer que tus padres no se dieron cuenta…

- Es verdad… supongo que si hubieran visto mi estado patético, hubieran inventado cualquier excusa para tenerme como el hijo descarriado mientras ellos son los pobres padres que no saben que hacer con la oveja negra de la familia…

- ¿No te das cuenta que tu mismo estás buscando esa situación? Serás rechazado por ellos en la medida que sigas comportándote así…

- No. – Respondió imperativamente, apoyando bruscamente el vaso en la mesa que tenían al lado de dónde estaban parados. – Ellos lo harían igual, porque no soy Eliot.

- No tienes porque ser como tu hermano. – El chico la miró fijamente. – Ellos no saben tratarte, y tú solo empeoras las cosas.

- Tommy…

- No, déjame terminar… - Tomoyo levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos amatistas en los azules de Eriol, y con toda la fuerza que pudo, sacó su determinación a flote, evitando que se notara algún signo de debilidad. – Hasta que no cambies tu forma de ser y madures, creo que no llegaremos a ningún lado, siempre será igual, y estoy cansada de volver siempre a la misma historia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – La voz de Eriol pareció romperse con esa pregunta.

- Quiero decir que quiero cortar por lo sano. – Sentenció Tomoyo. – Me quedé hasta este momento para que no estuvieras solo y tuvieras un soporte, se que lo que pasa con tu familia no es fácil, pero tampoco lo es para mí al ver como te destruyes. – Los ojos de Tomoyo se cristalizaron, pero no dejó que su voz se cortara. - ¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que dejaras la cocaína? Me siento exactamente igual, pero esta vez con el alcohol. No quiero pasar por lo mismo, no quiero volver atrás, quiero ir para adelante, pero creo que no tenemos los mismos deseos.

- Te amo…

- Lo se Eriol, yo también te amo, y no tienes idea cuanto. – Eriol apretó los puños. – ¡Dios sabe cuanto te amo! Pero no puedo sacrificarme al lado tuyo si no pretendes cambiar, no tenemos quince años Eriol, dentro de poco seremos mayores de edad, y te sigues comportando como un chiquilín. Ya es hora de que enfrentes tus problemas y los resuelvas de una forma madura y no escondiéndote detrás de unas copas de whiskey.

Tomoyo se acercó lentamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Eriol, quién no podía levantar la mirada, ya que bajo ningún motivo dejaría que Tomoyo lo viera llorar, ni derramar una lágrima, él no era tan débil.

- Siempre estaré contigo, cuando necesites algo, sabes que es a la primera a quién podrás recurrir sin que te pida algo a cambio. Si el destino quiere, y estás dispuesto a madurar, en un futuro volveremos a estar juntos, pero creo que hoy no es el momento.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, Tomoyo dejó a Eriol sumido en sus pensamientos y en las palabras de su, ahora, ex novia, resonando en su cabeza, y haciendo un eco mortalmente doloroso en el fondo de su corazón. Pero sin imaginar, o a lo mejor suponiéndolo, que Tomoyo entraría en su limusina y rompería a llorar desaforadamente, con el corazón destrozado por haber hecho lo que acababa de hacer y preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto al dejar a Eriol sólo para que enfrentara sus problemas.  
"_Es lo mejor, de otra manera nunca cambiaría…" _

- Al instituto por favor.

El auto de la familia Daidougi desapareció de la vista entre las oscuras calles de Tomoeda de regreso al instituto, ya que no quería estar en su casa, prefería la compañía de sus amigas y no la de diez mil mucamas alrededor de ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura salió corriendo de su habitación, ¿Cómo Chiharu podía ser tan idiota? Rika iba pisando sus talones, vestida con el pijama, ya que Sakura no le había dado tiempo de cambiarse, si alguien las veía estarían en graves problemas y no era una época en la cual se podían dar el lujo de cometer faltas que rozaran la expulsión, aunque si bien a Rika no le afectaba mucho, ya que tenía un legajo impecable, pero Sakura se estaba sentenciando sola.

- Sakura, ¡Te pueden expulsar!

- ¡Rika no seas idiota! – Gritó Sakura, quién no se había quitado el vestido con el que había ido a la fiesta, sólo había pensado en abrir el cajón de su escritorio, dónde guardaba… aquella pistola. - ¿Sabes que peligro corre Chiharu?

- ¿Por qué no le avisamos a Takashi? – Preguntó Rika intentando seguirle el paso a su amiga.

- Porque perderíamos tiempo, y Takashi no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

- ¿Qué llevas en la cintura Sak? – Preguntó asustada la castaña.

- Nada Rika… no llevo nada…

Sakura bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, tomando la precaución de ser sigilosa para que nadie la descubriera. Se quitó los tacos y caminó descalza para no hacer ruido. Ambas cruzaron el hall y fueron hacia la puerta trasera, que llevaba al parque y al gimnasio, dónde según Rika estaría Chiharu, aún resonaban las palabras dichas por ella a Sakura.

"_Es… es Chiharu la que me preocupa, me pidió que no dijera nada, sobre todo a ti, porque te oponías rotundamente, pero dijo que era más fuerte que ella, que era encantador, y estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.  
Me contó que quedó en encontrarse con el profesor de gimnasia en uno de los gimnasios que están cruzando la cancha de futbol, que él le había propuesto una cita, y se encontrarían ahí, pero eso fue aproximadamente a eso de las ocho de la noche, cuando salió del cuarto, y ahora van a ser las dos de la madrugada y aún no ha regresado." _

Cruzaron el parque a toda velocidad, y al llegar al gimnasio principal Sakura se apoyó contra la puerta para poder oír si había alguien adentro, pero transcurridos unos cinco minutos, le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza a Rika.  
Sakura entró precipitadamente al gimnasio, pero como supuso, no había nadie. Chasqueó la lengua, ¿dónde diablos podrían estar?

- ¿Y si están en el vestuario de la pileta? – Preguntó Rika, intentando sacar conclusiones… conclusiones que a Sakura le iluminaron la mente.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y asintió, corrieron hacia el lado trasero del gimnasio y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada al sector de la pileta, pero estaba con llaves.

- ¡Maldición! – Exclamó Rika dando una patada al suelo.

- Las llaves no son un problema.

Sakura sonrió torcidamente, y se sacó una horquilla que tenía en el cabello, la cual desmoldó y le dio una forma bastante extraña. Al introducirla en la cerradura, luego de unos minutos de silencio y constante manejo de la llave – horquilla, se escuchó un leve "clank" y la puerta se abrió como por arte de magia. Sakura sonrió satisfecha por sus logros y ambas amigas entraron al sector de las piletas.  
Cruzaron las dos piletas por el costado, a lo largo, y bajaron unas escaleras bastante cortas, las cuales iban hacia los vestuarios que estaban en un nivel inferior al nivel de las piletas.  
Al pasar las puertas vaivén, que dividían el oscuro pasillo de los vestuarios, ambas se detuvieron en seco ante la imagen de los hechos que ocurrían frente a sus ojos. Sakura contempló con horror como Chiharu, al borde de la inconciencia, se tambaleaba entre los brazos de Henry Terrada, quien sin mucha delicadeza, prácticamente la arrastraba hacia uno de los compartimientos de las duchas.

- ¡Suelta a Chiharu! – Exclamó Rika, con la voz temblorosa, haciendo que el hombre se detuviera en seco, algo sorprendido, y girara lentamente hasta encontrarse con las dos chicas, las cuales estaban totalmente desprotegidas.

Sakura miró estupefacta a Rika, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de la situación de desventaja en la que se encontraban? Que idiota era Rika, o al menos eso pensó durante el segundo en el que Henry se recuperaba del susto y sonreía de una manera que a Sakura le pareció macabra, y le trajo recuerdos a su mente que bloquearon momentáneamente su raciocinio.

_- No me hagas daño, por favor._

_- Ya linda, si te callas prometo no hacerte daño._

_- No quiero…_

_- La pasarás bien, ya verás._

_- Por favor no… no… ¡no! ¡Mama! ¡Mama!_

Sakura se repuso rápidamente, evitando romper a llorar, sacándose de la cabeza esa sensación de desolación, y tomando valor, ya que al fin había conseguido lo que tanto había anhelado: enfrentarse a él y hacerle pagar el haberle arruinado la vida.

- Rika, corre y avísale a quién te encuentres en el camino, ¡no importa si tienes que gritar desesperadamente en medio de la noche! ¡Corre! – exclamó Sakura sorpresivamente, pero Rika no se tomó mucho tiempo en meditarlo, así que antes de que él pudiera reaccionar con rapidez, Rika se había escurrido por la única salida de los vestuarios y si Dios la ayudaba, llegaría lo antes posible con ayuda para poder salvar a Chiharu y a Sakura.

Pero todo fue muy confuso, Henry sacó un arma y disparó hacia dónde segundos antes había estado Rika, pero afortunadamente había podido escapar, aunque a Sakura no le pasó desapercibido que había sangrado antes de poder salir de los vestuarios, y después de mucho tiempo, tal vez años, no lo sabía muy bien ya que no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho, decidió rezar.  
Tembló, los ojos de ese hombre eran ámbares, tan fríos y aterrorizantes como lo recordaba, y de pronto sintió como si volviera a tener once años otra vez, y una sola palabra le vino a la mente "mamá". Apretó los dientes y sintió como los ojos se le humedecían, estaba frente a él y sentía la sangre acumularse en su cabeza, la rabia fluir por sus venas y la sed de venganza quemándole la garganta, pero ¿Qué ganaría con eso? Su madre no regresaría de dónde él la había mandado, y pensar que había vivido tantos años emperrada con encontrarlo y matarlo, si, matarlo; lo había asesinado en su mente de todas las maneras posibles, lo había torturado y había gozado con solo pensar en una muerte lenta y dolorosa para él.

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar al colegio? ¡¿Viniste por mí? – Preguntó Sakura una vez que pudo hablar. Él sonrió irónicamente y tiró a Chiharu al suelo, quien lanzó un gemido de dolor, y se acercó lentamente hacia Sakura, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Ella sintió temblar su cuerpo a medida que los pasos de ese hombre se iban acercando hacia dónde ella se encontraba.

- ¿Crees que alrededor tuyo gira el mundo querida Sakura? – Su voz sonaba fría, cortante, tal cual la recordaba en cada una de sus pesadillas. – Vine a vengarme, y así como lo hice con Takedo, puedo hacerlo contigo. – Sonrió enfermamente, pero Sakura solo sintió rabia creciendo en su interior.

- ¿Vengarte? – Preguntó irónicamente. - ¡¿No te bastó con arruinarme la vida? ¿No te bastó con degollar a mi madre?

- ¿Piensas que siento remordimiento? No, no lo siento. Ni siquiera recuerdo a tu madre. ¿Dices que la degollé? De tu cuerpo si me acuerdo, no todos los días uno se puede follar a una niña virgen...

- ¡Enfermo hijo de puta! – Sakura apretó los puños, pensando en el arma que tenía debajo del vestido, en como sacarla, apuntarle, dispararle y salir ilesa del asunto, aunque eso último lo veía bastante lejano.

El hombre se acercó, y Sakura puso la mano sobre el revolver, para sacarlo ante cualquier caso. Si iba a morir, lo arrastraría con él. La tomó del mentón y la observó con sus ojos ámbares inexpresivos, o quizás tan llenos de maldad que parecían inexpresivos por la inhumanidad que irradiaban ante los ojos de Sakura.

- Eres hermosa Sakura, realmente hermosa, los años te han favorecido, sinceramente no me arrepiento de ser el primero. – Sakura torció la cara con un gesto de asco, y él la tomó con fuerza de las muñecas. – oh vamos, no vas a hacerte la difícil conmigo ahora, ya que no me dejaste disfrutar de tu amiga, al menos déjame pasarla bien contigo.

- ¡Basta! – Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, dejándola débil y a su merced.

- Oh pequeña Sakura, ¿creíste que ahora sería distinto? ¿Qué podrías contra mí? – Henry sacó de la cintura de Sakura el arma que esta escondía, tirándola hacia un costado. – Es exactamente igual. – Sakura abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa. – La única diferencia es que antes pasó por el azar, pero supongo que Takedo te habrá puesto al tanto… si, por eso lo maté. – Las manos de Sakura comenzaron a transpirar a medida que el hombre iba intensificando la fuerza con la que amarraba sus manos. – pero esta vez, vine para vengarme, ¡por tu culpa tuve que pasar los últimos años de mi vida exiliado en Hong Kong! Si tu padre no hubiera movido toda su influencia para atraparnos… nunca imaginé que serías hija de alguien tan poderoso… ¡tuve que cambiar mi identidad! ¿comprendes eso?

- No puedo creerlo. – repentinamente Sakura sintió que el coraje regresaba a ella. - ¡Te quieres vengar por eso! ¿yo que tendría que hacer entonces? Despedazarte miembro por miembro, porque no me alcanzaría con degollarte como lo has hecho con mi madre.

- No tengo el placer de recordar a tu madre… - Sakura sintió un impulso de rabia y le escupió en la cara, provocando que este la tomara con fuerza del cuello y la golpeara de espaldas contra la pared. – Cuidado Sakura, que estás sola, tu amiguita no va a llegar muy lejos, y tú estás a mi merced. – Sakura rió irónicamente, casi de manera sombría.

- ¿Y crees que eso me importa? Lo único que quiero es que te coman los gusanos en dónde tu cuerpo se pudra, mientras estás vivo y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

- ¿Y como piensas lograr eso?

La mano de Terrada subió por la pierna de Sakura y esta forcejeó para liberarse, pero fue en vano, ya que él ejercía fuerza sobre ella, pero en el descuido de acariciar su pierna, libró uno de sus brazos, por lo cual se empujó de la pared y, al lograr separarse un poco de él, le dio una fuerte patada en su zona baja. Él se arrodillo del dolor, y Sakura aprovechó para correr hacia dónde estaba el arma, pero no llegó muy lejos, ya que él estiró la pierna haciendo que Sakura trastabillara y cayera de fauces al suelo.

- Bien Sakura, creo que te gusta jugar rudo. – La tomó de los cabellos y la arrastró hacia dónde estaba Chiharu, en un costado, en el borde de una de las duchas. La golpeó brutalmente contra la pared, haciendo que le sangrara la nariz y un hilo de sangre se escurriera de su labio inferior.

Sakura lagrimeó, tenía miedo, pero no miedo de morir, ni de que le ocurriera algo, tenía miedo de morir sin poder llevarse al maldito con ella. El odio que manifestaba era mínimo a comparación del que podía sentir dentro de ella.  
Henry no hacía más que sonreír de una manera que a Sakura le pareció macabra, y que recordaba tan bien como si fuera ayer que había ocurrido aquello que no la dejaba dormir por las noches.  
Sakura sintió que el aire escaseaba en sus pulmones cuando él apretó su cuello con fuerza, ahogándola. Intentó tomar aire, pero solo logró hacer un ruido estrangulado. Bruscamente, él le soltó el cuello, y Sakura dio una fuerte bocanada de aire para volver a estabilizar su respiración y sintió como el oxígeno hacía que su cerebro dejara de estar en blanco. Pero en ese instante, Henry rompió bruscamente el vestido que llevaba Sakura, haciéndole un tajo desde el pliegue inferior de la prenda hacia la altura de las caderas con una navaja. Luego subió la navaja hasta situarla debajo de la yugular de Sakura, a quién se le agitó la respiración.

- Mmm… si, lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo tan bien, así tenías la respiración el día que te violé, aunque no recuerdo que fuera tan sensual como en este momento. – Sakura comenzó a llorar con fuerza, ¿era necesario que la torturara de esa manera? ¿Qué había hecho en su vida para merecer algo así? Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Él presionó la navaja contra su piel, haciéndole una pequeña cortadura de la cual salió un fino recorrido de sangre. – Escapé una vez de un hombre tan poderoso como tu padre, puedo hacerlo dos veces.

- No va a ser mi padre el que te atrape, voy a ser yo la que te mate. – Susurró Sakura con los dientes apretados.

Intentó forcejear, pero él la tenía aplastada contra el suelo, imposibilitada de cualquier tipo de movimiento. La sonrisa retorcida y enferma con la que él la miraba, le daba un miedo casi incontrolable a Sakura, sobre todo porque la peor de sus pesadillas se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. Incluso por un segundo intentó pensar que era un sueño, que había llegado de la fiesta del padre de Eriol y ahora estaba durmiendo cómodamente en su cama, y esto era solo una de las cuantas pesadillas que solía tener. Se lamentó no haber ido con la directora del instituto, o con su hermano, y decirle lo que había descubierto. Odió no contarle a Syaoran lo que estaba ocurriendo, odió tener esa necesidad de arreglar las cosas por su propia cuenta, porque se dio cuenta que no todas las cosas podía resolverlas sola.  
Por su inconciencia, no solo Chiharu podía haber sido víctima de una violación o haber terminado muerta, sino que el disparo que Henry le había dado a Rika pudo haberla herido de muerte, y todo sería culpa de ella.  
Cerró los ojos y sintió la tibieza de la sangre que salía de sus heridas, del cuello, de la boca y de la nariz, sintió el contraste del suelo duro y rasposo con el frío del agua, producto de las duchas de los vestuarios, que mojaba el suelo dónde ella estaba atrapada bajo el peso de Terrada.

- Veo que no me lo harás fácil muñeca… - Las manos de él intentaron deshacerse de las bragas de Sakura y su mente se puso totalmente en blanco, reviviendo los sucesos que habían ocurrido años atrás, y no pudo ser conciente de nada más, a pesar de que sus ojos seguían abiertos, mirando el techo gris de cemento sin terminar, del que estaba hecho el sector de los vestuarios.

De repente, la mente de Sakura volvió a reaccionar, esforzándose por concentrarse en dónde estaba e intentando identificar de quién era ese rostro pálido que la miraba con preocupación, golpeándole en las mejillas con insistencia, que la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos…

- ¡Sakura, reacciona!

Esa voz de soprano, la cual conocía tan bien, era de Tomoyo, pero ella no podía salir del bloqueo mental que tenía. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Dónde estaba aquel infeliz?  
Miró sus manos, y notó que estaban llenas de tierra, agua y sangre, por lo que dedujo que no había sido una pesadilla.  
Tomoyo volvió a darle una bofetada, que hizo que su mente se despabilara y pestañeara varias veces seguidas, consecuencia de que su mente intentara recompilar los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo, escuchaba ruidos de agua, golpes, gemidos de dolor e insultos.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Reacciona por favor! – Exclamó Tomoyo sacudiéndola con fuerza.

- ¿Qué… … … que…? – Susurró.

Miró a Tomoyo, que la abrazaba con fuerza, llorando contra su hombro, y por detrás de ella, detrás de la cortina de plástico, pudo distinguir a dos personas revolcándose en el piso.  
Se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de uno de los duchadores, que su vestido estaba completamente mojado, al igual que su cabello, y aún el agua se deslizaba por su piel.  
Rápidamente comprendió todo, Rika lo había logrado, había encontrado a Tomoyo y la habían salvado, y que del otro lado de la cortina, habían dos personas peleando, y una de ellas era Henry Terrada, y la otra… la otra no la reconocía, pero no dudó quién era al distinguir el color de su cabello.

- ¡Syaoran! – Gritó.

- ¡No vayas Sakura!

Pero la castaña no hizo caso a su mejor amiga, se levantó como pudo, haciendo un esfuerzo bastante importante para su situación, y corrió las cortinas que no le dejaban ver con claridad.

- ¡Syaoran!

Contempló con horror como Syaoran estaba golpeado, al igual que Henry, y ambos tenían una pelea bastante amena, cuerpo a cuerpo. Syaoran tenía los brazos en posición de defensa, él había estudiado artes marciales hasta dónde sabía, y podía pelear muy bien, pero cometió un error garrafal, que fue el desviar la mirada hacia Sakura, quién había gritado su nombre. En ese segundo, ocurrieron muchas cosas a la vez, Henry arremetió contra Syaoran, pero esta vez, con su navaja extendida, ya que la distracción del chico le había dado el tiempo suficiente para poder hacerlo, pero Sakura, a su vez, visualizó su arma, tirada en un rincón, cerca de los bancos de madera apoyados contra la pared, y corrió hacia ella. Entonces se escuchó un grito, el ruido de un disparo, y dos cuerpos cayeron sobre un charco de agua que se había formado en el suelo.

* * *

**Buenas! :p **

**Espero que después de tanto tiempo, haya alguien que se digne a leer este fic :p aunque no tardé tanto como las otras veces, ya que el fic estaba recién en la página dos (gracias a Dios) xD porque hubieron situaciones peores u.u **

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya que es el más largo que he escrito hasta el momento, y creo que uno de los concluyentes (si se nota), ya que ha ocurrido los que muchos esperabamos desde el principio del fic :p **

**¿Que opinan? ¿Les gustó? Espero sus opiniones por favor, ya que son los que me ayudan a mejorar cada día mi forma de escribir.  
Como se darán cuenta, no le falta mucho para terminar a este LAAARGO fic, aproximadamente unos cuatro capítulos, en los que se concluirá todo :p o al menos eso estimo que falte jeje. **

**Ahora, un análisis... Como verán, Tomoyo ha tomado una medida drástica frente a Eriol, y es que por un lado tiene razón, porque Eriol si bien sufre bastante ese "Desplazo" por parte de sus padres, se refugia en excusas para justificar sus acciones, y Tomoyo quiere que deje de ser tan pendejo para madurar de una buena vez :p Y cree que con eso lo logrará ¿uds que creen? **

**Por otro lado, Sakura, al fin se enfrentó a aquél, y... ¿que pasó? Quiero conclusiones jejeje. En el capítulo que viene, la última escena entre Terrada y Sakura quedará saldada, y se aclararán un montón de cosas (o al menos eso espero). **

**En fin, agradezo a todos por sus reviews, realmente los valoro muchísimo, son los que me ayudan a seguir con este fic y a mejorar cada día para poder brindarles una mejor calidad al momento de redactar. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Son lo más. **

**Espero sus comentarios y opinione sobre el nuevo capítulo, ah, y también agradezco a "Simple Plan" con su canción "Perfect" por haberme inspirado para la parte de Eriol. Y a Evanescence para inspirarme con Sakura y a "Kanye West" por haber hecho un remake increíble de la canción "Stronger", bastante inspiradora también. Jajajaja. En fin... **

**Gracias por leer! **

**Y disculpen que no les dejo adelanto, pero no he escrito ni una línea del nuevo capítulo :( apenas terminé con este y lo quise subir para no hacerlos esperar más. Intentaré subir el siguiente lo antes posible.  
**


End file.
